


The Switch {diabolik lovers various x reader}

by Rinster



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dark, Demons, Gore, Graphic Violence, Insanity, Manipulation, Masochism, Multi, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Sadism, Threats of Violence, Vampires, Yandere, choice based story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 236,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinster/pseuds/Rinster
Summary: When you find yourself trapped in someone else's body, there's only one way to survive; play the game. Resist the smothering madness or submit to it? The choice is up to you; but be warned. One wrong move and you may just find yourself six feet under. {choice based Diabolik Lovers story}
Relationships: Mukami Azusa/Reader, Mukami Kou/Reader, Mukami Ruki/Reader, Mukami Yuuma/Reader, Sakamaki Ayato/Reader, Sakamaki Kanato/Reader, Sakamaki Laito/Reader, Sakamaki Reiji/Reader, Sakamaki Shuu/Reader, Sakamaki Subaru/Reader
Comments: 210
Kudos: 608





	1. Foreword

Hello reader! This is just a little foreword for the story as its not exactly linear. In certain chapters there will be choices; these choices each lead to separate outcomes. Feel free to read both of course, but these choices will include life or death (it’s not as obvious as that, of course). Your personal opinion of characters should be forgotten when you make choices, as some will lead to a bad end. However, some may also be fluff in the choices for each specific character (not your actual fluff-fluff though bc ngl Reiji? Fluffy? I don’t think so), so again feel free to read both. Just keep in mind where the reader is in terms of relationships with the boys and remember their personalities when making choices. And pls dont get salty if you do get a bad end bc guess what! You can just try again! It's not a game but a story, so just remember that if you dont like your outcome.

The story will have dark themes throughout but I won’t be writing full on lemons or anything overtly sexual bc yikes no thanks. There may be sexual themes (bc Laito cannot control himself) and disturbing content. I haven’t played the games, however I won’t just be going off the anime though the events from the anime will be interwoven into the story. After season 2 I’ll just be making things up in order to reach a conclusion, of course, but I may bring in information and behaviours I’ve read from the games/other sources. It won’t be a totally dark story, however, as I’d like to lowkey bring out the ‘humanity’ in the boys and let the reader have some nice-ish moments with them. It’s not gonna be lovey dovey though.

And finally, I’m changing up the classes a bit for night school; there’s going to be a lot more scenes in the school itself and there’ll be classroom settings with other students around etc. Another note is that whenever the characters are speaking in English it will be underlined like this.

WARNING: this story will contain swearing, violence, gore and dark and/or sexual themes throughout. DO NOT read if you cannot handle this.

PSA; for obvious reasons, the reader in this story is **18+**

I do not own Diabolik Lovers nor the characters within the franchise. Copyright goes to Rejet.

Anyway, enjoy, and please comment if you have the time. I love getting comments and feedback on my work ^^

\- Rin


	2. I

You sighed as your friends gushed about anime boys. It was always the same whenever you go out with them; they’d immediately compare fan fictions and giggle about their favourite characters. You didn’t mind though. The look of joy on their faces was enough for you to bear with it.

“Ah Laito is sooooo sexy!” One of them squealed, and you narrowed your eyes. You were sure that, from what you’d heard from the past conversations, this Laito person was a pervy sadist.

“But Kanato is just so adorable! How can you not love him?” Another giggled, and you frowned. _Wasn’t he the one that stabbed someone with a fork in one of the fanfictions they’d read? How strange...how can they say he’s adorable when he’s a literal psycho_?

“But we can’t forget about Ayato!” They shared a laugh, then all chimed; “ _because Yours Truly is number one_!” You shook your head with a good natured smile. You hadn’t even watched the anime, yet you knew that Ayato was the narcissistic one obsessed with being the best. Your friends had tried to get you to watch that Diabolik Lovers, but you drew the line at watching a male harem of vampires torture a poor, defenceless girl, no matter how good the artwork of the anime was. Still, from what you’d heard of the heroine she was pretty weak when it came to fighting off the boys.

“Hey, Y/N, are you sure you don’t want to watch Diabolik Lovers? I’m sure you’d enjoy it!” You glanced up to see your best friend standing over you, grinning mischievously. “I bet you’d really like Shu. He’s _just_ your type.”

“Isn’t he the lazy one who listens to music all the time and slut-shames the heroine?” You snorted. “I don’t think so.”

“It’s kind of amazing how you’ve never watched the anime or played the game yet you still listen to us go on about the characters and remember everything we tell you about them. It’s pretty funny, actually.”

“Just because I don’t want to watch the anime, it doesn’t mean I’m going to ignore you all when you speak. That’d be rude. And you know how well I retain information.” You chuckled, sticking your tongue out at her. “Did you need something?”

“Yeah! Would you give me an opinion on my fanart? I know you don’t like the premise of the anime but I know you still appreciate the artwork so...” you held out your hand and she grinned widely, handing you her unlocked phone. You looked at the image with interest. A lilac haired boy was illustrated beautifully, the colours and shading done just right to give the illusion that he was actually staring at you with those purple eyes of his. “That’s Kanato, by the way.”

“It’s great!” You exclaimed, giving her a bright smile. “The colouring is amazing! You’re getting really good at using those paints I got you.” She blushed happily, giving you a quick hug.

“Thank you so much!” She squealed in delight, and you laughed slightly, eyes going back to the lilac haired boy on the screen, suppressing a shudder. She had even managed to capture a maniacal gleam in his eyes that sent chills down your spine. It was a little too realistic, for fan art. It seemed as if he could crawl out the screen and bite you, with those creepy, threatening eyes of his looking straight through your very soul. You shook your head slightly, locking her phone and handing it back to her, trying to get that boy’s disturbing eyes out of your mind as you both joined your other friends, determined to enjoy the rest of your day out.

***

You threw yourself down on your bed, exhaustion creeping up on you as you stared at the ceiling numbly. Your friends sure were active today; they’d run you completely ragged. You closed your eyes, a soft smile drifting across your face.

“Ah, I love them so much.” You mumbled, snuggling under your blankets. “If only every day could be like today...” you drifted off into a dreamy haze, unaware of the light that was slowly building up behind your mirror. The next thing you knew your bed was jostling beneath you, startling you awake. “What the hell...” you froze as you opened your eyes to see you were in a car, driving along a quiet road. However, it wasn’t that that made you feel a crippling sense of foreboding, but the voice that came out of your mouth. _That’s not my voice_! It was softer, and way more feminine than yours, but most strange of all was that it was in a completely different language yet you understood what you were saying perfectly. You glanced down at yourself and gave a shriek of surprise, earning you a suspicious glance from the driver. Your body was completely different and you were wearing a pair of beige shorts and a light pink jumper, and your skin was white as snow. You turned to face the window and your heart gave a painful squeeze as sherbet pink eyes met yours from your reflection, light ashy blonde curls framing a delicate face which was currently contorted in a mix of confusion and fear. Before you could even react to this the car you were in slowed to a stop outside a set of obscenely wide gates, beyond which lay an even more ridiculously huge mansion.

“Your destination. Allow me to get your luggage from the trunk.” The driver swiftly got out of the car, leaving you alone to stare at your...no, _her_ reflection.

“I must be dreaming.” You rationalised, throwing the car door open and stepping out, accepting your luggage from the driver with a thankful smile. You headed through the gates tentatively, wondering what kind of stupid dream would have you walking so far from the car to the mansion. You swore as it suddenly started to rain, lightning splitting the sky. You dashed for the mansion steps, ducking into the doorway with a relieved sigh. “What a realistic dream.” You muttered to yourself, knocking on the door. As your knuckles made contact it slowly swung open and you frowned slightly. “Yeah I definitely shouldn’t go in there.” You sighed, turning away from the mansion doors. “Dream or no dream, it’s just too creepy.”

“ _Oi_.” You yelped as a hand grabbed on to the top of your arm, spinning you around to face a red haired boy with strangely two-toned green eyes that burned angrily into your own. “Who do you think you are, waltzing up to the doors and waking ore-sama from his sleep and then not even bothering to close the door behind you?!” He snarled, and you tried and failed to escape his iron-like grip.

“Is...ore-sama you?” He glared at you ferociously, hand tightening on your arm.

“Of course it is!” He snapped, dragging you toward him. “Now you will pay for disturbing ore-sama’s _precious_ sleep!” He crushed you to his chest, grabbing a handful of your hair and yanking your head to the side.

“Hey! Get _off_ me you freak!” You yelled, managing to wrestle your arm up so that it was between your neck and his face. He growled, shoving you into the large doors. You fell through them and spun, quickly slamming them shut just as that strange ‘ore-sama’ lunged at you. “I’m...starting to think that...maybe this _isn’t_ a dream.” You panted, backing away from the doors. Hands clamped onto your shoulders, an evil chuckle emanating from behind you.

“A nightmare, maybe. Ore-sama will make you pay for locking him out of his own home!” He pushed you to the floor, hand taking hold of your hair once again as he lowered his face to your neck, his breath freezing on your warm skin. You gave a furious shriek as you felt a cold tongue trail up the side of your neck, probing your pulse in an almost invasive manner.

“You’re such a twisted pervert! Get the hell off me! What do you even think you’re doing to someone you just met?!” You protested angrily, attempting to get your arm between his mouth and your skin.

“Exactly what I would like to know.” A cold voice said from above you, and ‘ore-sama’ glanced up, face twisting.

“Shit, it’s _Reiji_.” He snapped, pushing himself off you with a huff. “You’re always ruining ore-sama’s fun.”

“Ayato, please refrain from displaying such disgraceful behaviours in the entrance hall.” Reiji sighed, irritation heavy in his voice as he glared down at you. “And who might _you_ be?”

“I...uh...” you paused for a moment, not quite knowing what to say. You still had doubts about this situation being real, but the feeling of ore-sa...no _Ayato’s_ tongue on your neck just wouldn’t go away. You had luggage, so clearly you were supposed to stay here. _Yeah, no way in hell_ , you thought, getting to your feet and calmly brushing yourself off. “I’m Y/N L/N. I think I was supposed to be staying here, but honestly I could be wrong. That taxi driver was really confused, he kept getting lost. I think perhaps he simply brought me to the wrong place, so I’ll just get out of your hair and be on my way.” You gave him a light smile, hoping he’d buy the lie. He observed you silently for a moment before turning for the doors at the far end of the entrance hall, gesturing for you to follow.

“Still, I would like to get to the bottom of this, so if you wouldn’t mind staying until it is resolved.” It wasn’t a request, and you reluctantly followed, feeling Ayato’s eyes burning into your back as you did. Minutes later the three of you were sitting around a small table, Reiji staring pensively at you from the opposite sofa whist Ayato lounged on the chair to your right, eyes never leaving you. You couldn’t help but feel like you’d heard those names before. In fact, you felt like you should _know_ them.

“I still think this is a mistake...I mean, you seem to be the responsible one in the house, and if you haven’t been told then maybe—”

“Unfortunately I am not the eldest. That _burden_ falls upon my brother’s head.” _He goes on about manners while he butts in whenever he pleases. What a hypocrite_ , you thought, angry at being interrupted mid-sentence. “I have no idea where he is, but—”

“ _Nfu_ ~ What do we have here?” You shuddered as a lascivious chuckle drifted down from the balcony above the seating area. You looked in its direction to see a boy observing you casually from above, a smirk on his face as his green, cat-like eyes met yours. “Is it true? Is there really a cute human girl coming to live with us?” There was a rush of air and suddenly there was a cold tongue on your cheek. “My my, and what a sweet human girl, at that.” You gave a startled hiss, jerking away from him only to have yet another tongue trail up the curve of your ear.

“Jesus _Christ_!” You cried, jumping to your feet. “The only one who hasn’t licked me is Reiji! Where the fuck were you raised, a _barn_?!” Your eyes landed on your latest assailant and you felt like the ground had been torn from under you as your eyes met his lilac ones with a hunger hidden in them that you’d recently seen...

In an illustration of an anime character.

“You’re one to talk about manners, bitch-chan. What a filthy mouth you have on you. I may just have to wash it out.” The one wearing the fedora laughed, an amused gleam in his eyes. Ayato gave a scoff, slamming his hand down on the arm of the chair.

“Ore-sama saw her first!” He snarled, glaring at the face-licker. “So back off if you know what’s good for you, Laito.”

“God I’m so sick of you calling yourself ‘ore-sama’. It’s pathetic.” A new voice growled, and you didn’t dare look, eyes still on the boy with the purple hair. Kanato, your brain supplied numbly. His name is Kanato. Horror and panic built in your chest, rendering you speechless as the newcomer fired an unheard question at you. The sound of stone crunching snapped you back to reality and your eyes shot to the white haired boy standing next to the wall, which now had a huge, crumbling dent in it. His red eyes burned with anger as he glared at you. “I asked you a question, dumbass!” He yelled, and you shook your head wordlessly, taking a step back. _Vampires. They’re all vampires. This can’t possibly be a dream. I didn’t even know what half of them looked like before now. I’m so_ ** _fucking_** _screwed_. Your legs took over all on their own as you spun and sprinted from the room, ignoring their angered shouts from behind you as you burst through the doors into the entrance hall, heading for the still-open front doors. They began to close all on their own and you swore, urging your legs to go faster, managing to squeeze out just as they slammed shut. You didn’t even look back as you ran down the steps, thoughts racing almost as quickly as your heart.

“There’s no way...there’s no god damn fucking _way_!” You gasped, recalling Ayato pinning you to the ground and Kanato’s hungry stare. You couldn’t allow them to capture you, for you had a terrible suspicion of what would be in store for you if they did. Hands like steel grabbed you, tossing you to the floor as easily as tipping over a glass.

“Ore-sama will make you suffer for this escape attempt!” Ayato shouted at you, lunging for you and wrapping his hands around your throat. “You don’t even deserve to feel ore-sama’s fangs you worthless chichinashi!” You cried out weakly as his hands slowly crushed your throat, black spots dancing in front of your vision. This can’t be how I die!

“Ayato. That man said that she was to remain alive. If you would like to feel his wrath, then by all means, kill her, but if not...” Ayato’s hands left your neck abruptly, leaving you coughing and spluttering beneath him, unconsciousness threatening to overtake you.

“Shu, why’d you have to choose _now_ to suddenly become proactive?” Ayato complained, getting off you and walking off. Footsteps approached you and you looked up to see the most beautiful blue eyes you had ever seen.

“Never have we had a sacrificial bride that has almost died a mere ten minutes after entering the mansion.” He scoffed, eyes sliding closed. “You really are such a _bothersome_ girl.” He vanished suddenly, leaving you lying there on the drive, staring up at the ominously dark clouds as rain poured down on you, drenching through your clothes.

“I guess I’m stuck here for now.” You muttered, pushing yourself up to your feet, wincing as your knees gave a painful sting. You glanced down to see blood leaking slowly from scrapes on both knees and you frowned, brushing the gravel out of your wound. “God that Ayato is such a brute.” You wearily made your way back to the mansion, knowing that running would only get you killed faster. You had to find a way to coexist with them...a way to _survive_ , at least until you could figure out a way to escape for good. They were all standing in the entryway when you shoved the doors open, expressions ranging from amused to annoyed to downright murderous. Laito gave a chuckle, suddenly beside you as he tugged you to his side, face nuzzling into your neck, heedless of the fact that you were soaking wet.

“Looks like bitch-chan has come back to play all on her own. What an obedient little bitch-chan you are.” He whispered excitedly in your ear.

“Laito, not in the entryway.” Reiji sounded exasperated and Laito laughed softly, stepping away from you.

“Of course, _Reiji-kun_.” He lilted mockingly, ignoring Ayato’s jealous, possessive glare.

“Ore-sama saw her first!” He yelled once again, and you gave a sharp laugh, the sound harsh with your new, sweet voice.

“Ore-sama should shut up. You’ve said that _twice_ now.” Ayato stared at you in a furious shock as Laito burst into laughter.

“Ah, this bitch-chan _sure_ is funny!” He remarked, predatory eyes gleaming as he scanned you up and down. “For such a little bitch-chan you have so much fight in you.” Kanato gave a sick grin, eyes locking with yours.

“I can’t wait to break that out of you.” He said in a threateningly sweet tone, and you swallowed slightly. Reiji cleared his throat and all eyes landed on him.

“I think that introductions are in order. Obviously you have already met Ayato, who is the eldest one of three triplets. The other two are Laito, the youngest,” he smirked, tipping his fedora at you. “And Kanato, the middle triplet.” He clutched his bear closer, eyes darkening.

“You forgot to introduce Teddy.” He snapped, and Reiji gave an impatient sigh.

“I am the second oldest, Reiji, and that lazy, good for nothing blond with the earphones is Shu, the eldest.”

“Hey, there’s no need to insult him—” Shu gave a scoff, a single eye opening to look at you.

“I don’t need you to defend me.” He said quietly, and you folded your arms, shooting him a glare.

“Then I won’t. _Sorry_.” You snapped, and he gave a soft laugh, wandering off to one of the sofas and settling himself down on it, eyes sliding shut yet again. Reiji gave a scornful hiss before turning back to you.

“And then there’s the youngest of us, Subaru.” The white haired one gave you a vicious scowl.

“You’d better not cause any more trouble.” He growled, clenching his fists. “I hate bothersome women more than anything.”

“Well I’m not trying to get you to like me so that’s fine.” You snarled, anger spiking at his accusatory glare. “Besides, I only ran because you were all treating me like...like...”

“Prey?” Laito suggested with a light chuckle. “Oh, but bitch-chan, that’s _exactly_ what you are.”

“Indeed. You are our prey, and as such you must learn that talking back is not something you are allowed to do. Your manners are truly deplorable.” Reiji reprimanded, and you forced down your shriek of surprise as a pair of arms wrapped around your waist from behind.

“Ah, but Reiji-kun, I like them with a little fire in them, don’t you? It’s more fun like that, no?” Laito breathed, trailing a finger down your neck. “You know what we are, don’t you, bitch-chan?”

“Vampires. I get it, there’s no need to be so hands on.” You said, trying and failing to shake him off you.

“Now now, bitch-chan. No need to try to escape me. We’re going to be living together, so we should be close. It’s only _natural_.”

“Laito!” Reiji’s voice cracked, and he gave a giggle.

“Another time, bitch-chan.” He sauntered off, giving you a casual wave over his shoulder. You shuddered, wrinkling your nose at his back.

“I will show you to your room. Please follow me.” Reiji spun, heading for the stairs. You glanced around at the rest of them before reluctantly following, ignoring Ayato’s hissed ‘goodbye chichinashi’. Reiji led you to a large room with a huge four poster bed, the entire room some shade of pink. You blinked, finding the sudden girly onslaught difficult to take in. “Your luggage has already been brought up for you. This will be your room for the foreseeable future, so please keep it in good condition. If there is anything you need, a familiar will see to it. Have a good evening. House rules will be explained to you once you have settled in. Breakfast is served at seven p.m sharp, so make sure you aren’t late.”

“Seven at night?” You questioned, and he spared you a glance.

“We attend night school, so of course breakfast will be at seven. You will be expected to keep to our schedule.”

“That makes sense, I suppose.” You murmured, and he eyed you appreciatively for a moment.

“Your composure is impressive. We’ll see how long it lasts.” Reiji stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving you feeling chilled to the bone, his words ringing through your mind.

“If they think I’m going to break so easily they have another thing coming.” You said, shocked when you found yourself speaking in English.

“Hey, pancake.” You stiffened, turning to face Ayato who was lounging comfortably on your bed, a dangerous grin on his face. “You won’t break easily, you say? Don’t you know that claims like that make us want to destroy you even more?”

“You wasted no time, did you? And you can speak English?” You asked, once again speaking in Japanese. It really was perplexing, to say the least.

“Of course ore-sama can speak English! Ore-sama is the best at everything, languages included.”

“I bet I’m more fluent than you.” You retorted mockingly and his eyes widened momentarily before he was suddenly grabbing you by the collar, shoving you down on the bed and straddling you, eyes mere inches away from yours.

“You’re really pushing your luck, chichinashi.” He whispered, yanking your head to the side and sinking his fangs into your neck with no hesitation. You gave a cry which was muffled by his hand as he sucked the blood directly from your vein, each pull making you more and more dizzy. He gave a moan of fulfilment as the blood entered his mouth, tongue greedily lapping up the spilled droplets. “You may be a chichinashi, but your blood is just delicious...I want **more**.” He bit hungrily into the other side of your neck and you suddenly felt woozy, the canopy spinning above you as his fangs dug deeper into your flesh.

 _I’m going to pass out. God damn it...I really shouldn’t have provoked him_...

You collapsed back with a gentle sigh and Ayato yanked away, a scowl spreading across his face as he glared down at your unconscious form.

“Damn chichinashi, fainting just as I was getting to the good part.” He spat, getting off you and tossing a blanket over you angrily. “God, how _annoying_.” He stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.


	3. II

You groaned as the loud pealing of a bell rang through the house, grating on your ears. You pulled your blankets over your head, grumbling in dissent even as you felt a new weight join you on the bed.

“Is poor little bitch-chan still tired? But I’m so _thirsty_...you really need to stop being so selfish.” The blankets were ripped off you and you gave a yell as freezing cold hands slid up your ‘pyjama’ top, which was really just a plain black shirt you’d found at the bottom of the wardrobe. Your bottoms were a pair of loose joggers which you were surprised to find in your luggage; you didn’t think that such a dainty, princess-like girl would ever wear something so frumpy. “My my, bitch-chan maybe I should dress you from now on...this nightwear is _far_ from fashionable.”

“I just woke up! Jesus why are you so _handsy_?!” You grabbed his wrists, pushing his hands away from your ribs.

“Well, you wearing unflattering pyjamas like that really makes me want to tear them off of you. You shouldn’t tease me so, bitch-chan. Covering up all those sensitive places that I could bite is just _cruel_.”

“So basically you want easy access? I don’t _think_ so.” You spat through gritted teeth, and he chuckled, tearing his wrists out of your grip and pinning your hands above your head. He lowered his face to your neck, inhaling with a light moan.

“Oh, bitch-chan, you smell _so good_ when you’re angry. You won’t begrudge me a quick taste, right?” Just as his fangs brushed your skin there was an angry scoff from the doorway of your room.

“I should’ve known it was you pestering her you _pervert_.” You glanced over to see Subaru standing just inside your room, arms folded as he glared at the two of you. “Reiji wants her downstairs for breakfast in ten minutes, so if you’d stop being so fucking _disgusting_ and leave her to get changed.”

“Ah well. bitch-chan, we’ll have to do this another time. It was a great way to start my morning though.” Laito sighed, suddenly vanishing to leave you and Subaru in the room, staring at each other uncomfortably.

“Um...thanks.” You muttered, and he rolled his eyes.

“It wasn’t for you. Reiji kept bothering me. Now get changed before I make you.” He snapped, and you hesitated. “ **What**?”

“What exactly am I supposed to be changing into?” You asked, and you swore you saw him go red as he threw the bag in his hands at you, the force of it hitting your chest knocking the wind out of you.

“Just get _fucking_ changed!” He yelled, storming out of your room and slamming the door behind him so hard that it rattled the bottles on your dresser. You pulled a uniform out of the bag, noting with distaste that it included a stupidly short skirt.

“Damn it, are there no trousers?” You muttered, angrily pulling off your pyjamas and pulling on the uniform as quickly as you possibly could. You glanced in the floor to ceiling mirror and frowned, not liking how good the uniform made this blonde girl’s body look; the frills and bows certainly went well with her overall image but to you, it seemed as if you’d been packaged, with a nice pink bow as decoration. You still couldn’t understand why or how you’d ended up in the body of the anime’s ‘heroine’, but you knew for certain that nothing good would come out of it. _Come to think of it_ , you thought curiously, looking closer at your unfamiliar reflection. _Why didn’t they realise that my name is wrong? Surely they were told this girl’s name...Yui, I think it was. How odd_...

“Get moving!” Subaru’s angry shout from outside the room brought you back to reality with a jolt and you grabbed your bag without checking what was in it, dashing to the door and throwing it open just as Subaru swung his fist at it. He stumbled as his fist swung through open air, tripping over the doorway and crashing into you, sending you both tumbling to the floor.

“Ow...” you winced as pain throbbed through your arm, which you had unfortunately landed on. “For a vampire you sure are clumsy.” His crimson eyes met yours from an inch away, and there was a moment of still silence before he scrambled away from you, ending up out in the hall in a mere eye blink.

“Shut up!” He muttered furiously, turning and marching down the hallway. You pushed yourself up to your feet and followed, rubbing your elbow absently. He led you to a large set of doors, throwing them open and heading for a seat as far away from Laito as he could get, leaving two empty chairs; one next to Kanato and one beside Reiji.

Which do you choose?

[Kanato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057971/chapters/55151215)

[Reiji](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057971/chapters/55151275)


	4. II(A) - Kanato

You considered the two of the for a moment before choosing the seat next to Kanato, who spared you a single glance before turning back to his food, which appeared to be just a plate of macarons. You looked down at your own plate and you were relieved to see it was just two simple slices of toast, with little pots of butter and an assortment of spreads beside it. You looked around the table to see that none of them were eating, the heavy atmosphere almost choking you. You wondered whether to break the ominous silence, and just as you drew breath to speak Reiji cleared his throat, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

“As you already know, we attend night school. You will be required to attend as well. Any unreasonable absence will be punished and low grades are unacceptable. If you attempt to tell anyone of your situation, either you, the person you told, or both of you will be killed. Am I clear?”

“Yes...” you replied quietly, eyes on the plate before you in order to avoid looking at any of the vampires at the table.

“Good. Each school day begins at eight thirty p.m and finishes at three a.m, with an hour lunch break at twelve. Majority of your classes will have one of the triplets in, so do not attempt to run or cause any unnecessary hassle. You will be expected to behave in an exemplary manner whilst on school grounds and in public, although _some_ of us don’t seem to remember that.” Laito gave a light chuckle and, beside you, Kanato gave a small growl.

“That bastard insulted Teddy. You should have let me kill him, then that man wouldn’t have heard about the medical bills.” He spat, shooting Reiji a glare.

“Absolutely not. Your behaviour was unacceptable. It wouldn’t do to have police inquiring into our family, and you know that.” Reiji reprimanded, and Kanato gave a huff of annoyance, snatching up his fork and stabbing it down onto his plate over and over, reducing his breakfast (if you could call it that) to mere crumbs as he gave a peal of maniacal laughter. You cautiously edged your chair away from him, regretting your earlier choice of seating. He noticed and turned to you with a sickeningly sweet smile.

“Hey, Y/N. You like Teddy, don’t you?” He questioned, and you froze like a deer in the headlights, not knowing how you should respond. “Well?”

“O-of course I do. He’s really cute!” You answered, and Kanato gave a furious yell, suddenly lunging for you, the fork in his hand aiming straight for your eye. You gave a scream, throwing yourself out of your chair just on time to avoid the prongs of the fork entering your eye, instead only getting a shallow scratch on the side of your face.

“You’re a liar! You don’t like Teddy at all! You’re a horrible horrible woman! **I hate you**!” He shouted, throwing you roughly against the table. Your elbow crashed into the jug on the table and you watched in a dazed horror as the sticky orange juice spilled all over Teddy, covering every inch of the stuffed toy. There was a moment of deadly silence before you were suddenly weightless, flying through the air. You cried out as you smashed into a wall, the impact cracking several of your ribs. You gasped wordlessly as you hit the floor, waves of agony crashing through you. A shadow fell over you and you looked up to see Kanato standing over you, expression beyond fury.

“P-please...I’m _sorry_...”

“You’ll pay for getting Teddy dirty with your **life**!” He screamed, reaching down and grabbing you by the collar, yanking you to your feet and slamming you back into the wall so forcefully that it cracked. Your eyes vaguely registered the other vampires in the background watching without compassion as Kanato stabbed his fork deep into the side of your neck, wrenching it back out so violently that blood sprayed onto his clothes, staining his white shirt a crimson red. You gurgled helplessly as a cold numbness overtook you, the blood gushing from your neck warming your cooling skin.

“Now Kanato, that was rather unfair of you...only one of us had a taste of this bitch-chan.” Laito complained, appearing next to Kanato and peering down at you. “And you got blood all over her uniform...that’ll _never_ wash out on time for the next bitch-chan to wear.”

“ _I don’t care_!” Kanato snapped, giving your leg a kick that you barely felt. “She insulted Teddy then she got him dirty! It’s despicable! It’s terrible! It’s—”

“Kanato, go and clean yourself up.” Reiji interrupted the lilac haired boy’s rant impatiently. “Your appearance is deplorable. I’ll get a familiar to clean this mess up.”

“I’ll have to find a way to explain this to that man...how bothersome.” Shu sighed, slowly making his way over to you, crouching before you as he gazed into your eyes. “Not even twenty four hours...how pathetic.” His electric blue eyes were the last thing you saw before you gave in to the crushing numbness in your chest.

_You have died._

_Try again_?


	5. II(B) - Reiji

You bit your lip in consideration before going to take a seat next to Reiji; after all, he was one of the only ones that hadn’t acted in an...untoward manner with you. He was strict about rules and regulations, yes, but at least he hadn’t licked your ear.

“Good...evening?” You greeted as you placed your hands on the back of the chair and pulled it out slightly, and he glanced up at you for a second, amusement flashing in his strange red eyes. You were quite taken aback at that crack of composure, and it seemed as if Reiji was too, judging by the slight parting of his lips.

“You may say evening or morning, depending on which you think is most suitable.” He informed, and you took your seat, carefully tugging it closer to the table.

“I’ll use evening, then. I don’t think I’ll be able to get used to saying good morning when the sun’s setting.” You said, and he nodded slightly, as if in approval.

“An appropriate greeting either way.”

“Hey, Reiji, are you gonna tell her the rules or not? I’m starving over here.” Ayato snapped, eyeing your exchange with irritation. Reiji cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses slightly.

“Of course. As you already know, Y/N, we attend night school. You will be required to attend as well. Any unreasonable absence will be punished and low grades are unacceptable. If you attempt to tell anyone of your situation, either you, the person you told, or both of you will be killed, which would be a rather regrettable incident. Am I clear?”

“I didn’t expect anything less. I doubt anyone would believe me, anyway.” You replied with a wry smile. His eyes took on that gleam of amusement once again even as he gave a scoff at your almost-impudent answer.

“Good. Each school day begins at eight thirty p.m and finishes at three a.m, with an hour lunch break at twelve. Majority of your classes will have one of the triplets in, so do not attempt to run or cause any unnecessary hassle. You will be expected to behave in an exemplary manner whilst on school grounds and in public, although _some_ of us don’t seem to remember that.” Laito gave a light chuckle and, across from you, Kanato gave a small growl.

“That bastard insulted Teddy. You should have let me kill him, then that man wouldn’t have heard about the medical bills.” He spat, shooting Reiji a glare.

“Absolutely not. Your behaviour was unacceptable. It wouldn’t do to have police inquiring into our family, and you know that.” Reiji reprimanded, and Kanato gave a huff of annoyance, snatching up his fork and stabbing it down onto his plate over and over, reducing his breakfast (if you could call it that; it was just a plate of macarons) to mere crumbs as he gave a crazed giggle. “Kanato, that is no way to behave at the breakfast table.”

“I don’t care.” He muttered, raising his fork once again, eyes seething with anger.

“It was rather cruel of him to insult Teddy.” You interjected quietly, and his eyes fell on you, in them a mix of irritation and curiosity as to why you dared interrupt him. “I’m sure he deserved whatever you did to him.” Kanato’s shoulders relaxed as he clutched Teddy closer, eyes unblinking as he stared at you.

“Yes...he did. Perhaps you aren’t as stupid and unworthy as Teddy and I first thought.” He murmured thoughtfully, and you gave him a weak smile.

“Thanks.” You said, and he shrugged, giving you a scowl.

“It doesn’t mean we like you.”

“But that means the two of you don’t hate me, right?” He narrowed his eyes slightly, considering you for a moment before bursting into a peal of maniacal laughter.

“No, we don’t.” He said after his laughter subsided. He shoved his chair back, getting to his feet. “I’m not hungry anymore.” He marched out of the dining room, slamming the door shut behind him. Reiji sighed, shaking his head.

“I’ve never seen Kanato calm down so quickly. bitch-chan, you must have some sort of magical talent for diffusing situations.” Laito chuckled.

“It’s a miracle he didn’t rip her head off...actually, I kinda want to see that, now that I think of it.” Ayato mused, and you bit your lip to hold your laugh in.

“You forgot to refer to yourself as ‘ _ore-sama_ ’.” He glared at you before getting up and storming out without a word, Laito’s mocking laughter following him from the room. You glanced down at your plate for the first time, noting that it had nothing on it. “Um...Reiji...am I actually going to eat breakfast or—”

“Of course. Merely state what you would like and it will be prepared.” He said, watching as Laito stood up, stretching his arms above his head. “Where do you think you’re going? It is incredibly rude to leave without being excused.”

“Oh Reiji-kun you’re so uptight. It’s not like any of us want to be here eating breakfast like some sort of happy family.” He said airily, disappearing as soon as he finished speaking. _How do they even do that_? you wondered with a frown.

“What an ill mannered boy he is.” Reiji sighed, eyes going to you. “If you don’t decide what you want to eat then you won’t eat at all.”

“Oh...well I’ll just have some toast, if that’s alright?” Almost as soon as you’d said it a rack of freshly toasted bread was placed before you along with small pots of butter, jam and other spreads. “That was fast...um...thank you for the food.” You didn’t really want to thank them for anything, but with Reiji the etiquette-nazi sitting directly to your left you thought it was only prudent to do so, and you were ‘rewarded’ with an approving nod.

“Your manners are not as poor as I first feared.” He said, and you decided to keep your mouth shut as you took a few slices of toast from the rack, spreading your favourite topping across them and taking a careful bite, mindful of Reiji’s eyes on you. _I have no idea how I’m going to eat toast daintily...Jesus Christ if he calls me out on using my hands to eat I might just stab him with my fork_. You finished off the toast in silence, wiping your fingers and mouth on the napkin beside your plate.

“Are we gonna get going then?” Subaru snapped, and Reiji glanced over at him.

“You’ve never waited before.” He pointed out in an impatient tone. Subaru gave a scoff, folding his arms.

“I just didn’t want to run into Laito again. He annoys me.” He replied, and you bit back your laughter, choosing to stare down at your plate instead.

“All of you may leave. Y/N, the car will be outside in five minutes, so if you need to collect anything do it now.” Reiji informed you before vanishing. _How the hell do they do that_!? You got to your feet, thankful for your decision to bring your bag with you. You took a look inside and almost choked as you spotted a pink flip phone in one of the pockets. You forced yourself to remain calm, thinking over your options.

 _I either don’t give it to them and they find out I have it and punish me, I give it to them and my chance to contact someone from the outside is gone, or I go to school and don’t mention it and when I’m alone I try to call someone I know. Maybe b/f/n...okay option one and three will end up the same way but I really don’t want to hand it in just yet_. You glanced over at the two remaining vampires in the room, thankful to see that they didn’t seem to have noticed your frozen state. You closed your bag and snatched it up, making a split second decision to grab another slice of toast to eat on your way to the car. _Yeah, I’m not that well mannered_ , you thought with a smile as crumbs dropped to the floor. Three minutes later you were outside the mansion, staring at their idea of a car.

“Is something wrong?” A voice questioned, and you looked behind you to see Shu. _Damn it, he’s so tall when he decides to stand up._

“You call that a car? It’s almost a _bus_!” You exclaimed, heading for the door which the chauffeur opened with a small bow. _God, what a disgusting display of wealth_. You ducked into the limousine, mindful of your short skirt. Before you even had a chance to look around for empty seats, two hands grabbed your waist, throwing you roughly into the seat at the back of the limousine. You frowned at Ayato, who was sitting cross-legged next to you. “Hey, _ore-sama_ , you could’ve just asked.”

“Ore-sama isn’t my name.” He snapped. “Refer to me in the proper way or else, chichinashi.”

“You call yourself ore-sama all the time, Ayato. One would think it is your name. Plus you’re not consistent with it. And you’re one to talk, always calling me chichinashi.” You answered snidely, and his hand shot out, grabbing your wrist in a bone crushing grip.

“Ore-sama doesn’t like your attitude.” He snarled, yanking you toward him. “Maybe I’ll suck it out of you, chichinashi.”

“Not in the car, Ayato.” Reiji’s voice cracked, and he shoved you away with an angry scoff. “Y/N. Would you care to explain why you’ve been registered in the school as ‘Yui Komori’?” _Shit_! you thought, feeling all of their eyes on you.

“They got my name wrong, I guess? I have a cousin named Yui Komori and we lived together, so perhaps they accidentally sent in her paperwork instead of mine? She looks almost exactly like me. Really, my guardians are pretty scatterbrained sometimes.” You explained, hoping to high hell that they would believe the lie.

“I suppose that’s plausible. I’ll have someone sort it out.” Reiji said, and you bit your lip worriedly. _How long before they realise I’m an imposter? Does anyone in this dumb anime know who the real Yui is and what she’s like? If so then I’m fucked. I wonder what they’d do to me_. The journey was silent, the six brothers not speaking a word to each other, or to you. The last time anyone had spoken was when Reiji had handed you a carton of cranberry juice, telling you that you must drink it to help stave off anaemia. You sighed at the memory. _I really am just prey to these people, to be fed and kept well for them to feed on as they choose. What a miserable existence_.

“Oi, chichinashi! Pay attention to ore-sama!” You looked over at Ayato wearily.

“Yes, Ayato? What is it?” You questioned with a false politeness, and he scowled at you.

“You’re in ore-sama’s class for the first two lessons, as well as homeroom, so I have to show you about.” He barked at you, and you felt dismay trickle through you.

“I’m sure I can find my class on my own. I mean, how big can the school possibly b—” you caught sight of the school through your window and your mouth went dry. It was enormous, almost like a palace. “ _Oh_. I guess I _do_ need someone to help me get around...” Ayato gave yet another condescending scoff and you shot him a glare, getting out of the limousine before the chauffeur even got out to open the door for you.

“Chichinashi, if you try to get away from me I’ll make you regret it.” Ayato’s voice threatened from directly behind you and you clenched your fists, turning to him with a false smile.

“Alright, Ayato. You lead the way.” He stormed past you, snagging your wrist on the way and dragging you along behind him, careful to make it look as inconspicuous as he possibly could due to the steady stream of students entering the school. Several people, mostly girls, greeted him on their way past, and he returned the greetings impatiently, the attention causing him to let go of your arm. You allowed your eyes to wander over the students, noting that the majority of them seemed to be trying to interact with or catch sight of the Sakamakis. There were a few people, however, who looked at the Sakamakis in disdain. One of the aforementioned people suddenly glanced up and you felt the breath leave you as those strange two toned eyes locked with yours, sending a crippling chill up your spine. Your eyes widened as you realised that he must be one of the other vampires that your friends gushed about. Mukami? Was that their family name?

“Chichinashi, ore-sama doesn’t like you staring at other men.” Ayato hissed in your ear, and you blinked, sound coming back to you in a sudden rush.

“Sorry...he just looked...familiar.” You murmured, tearing your eyes away from the ridiculously tall male, allowing Ayato to pull you along behind him, a little more gently than before. The two of you arrived at a large classroom at about eight twenty, just as the first bell rang.

“This is homeroom. It lasts from half past eight to nine. We have an English lesson in first period, then P.E in the next.”

“P.E? With _you_?” Your tone was aghast as you stared at him, and he gave you an evil smirk.

“I hear we’re playing dodgeball today. Ore-sama will thoroughly thrash you in today’s game.” He sauntered off to his desk and you felt sick as you observed his anticipatory smile.

 _Dear god. If these vampires don’t kill me, P.E with Ayato certainly will_.


	6. III

“Ok, can anyone translate this passage into English for me?” The teacher questioned, gesturing to the paragraph on the interactive white board. As usual, the words made no sense at first, being in kanji. However, it seemed like the body you were in remembered how to read it, so it was only a second before you could understand what it said, the Japanese automatically translating to English in your thoughts; you were confused as to how natural that was, but you decided to see it as a blessing. “Mr Sakamaki?” Ayato stood, clearing his throat.

“Of course.” He said, eyes going to the board. “It is said that death is a monster, with deadly claws and an evil grin filled with long fangs dripping with poison. And its eyes; deep black pits of hopelessness that steal your very soul away. So why is it, when I looked death in the face for the first time, his hands were warm as they held mine and smile was kind. His eyes were pure and loving as he pulled me into his comforting embrace. Yes, surely death is a beautiful thing.” There was a smattering of applause across the room as he finished, the teacher giving him a smile.

“Beautifully done, Mr Sakamaki.” She praised, and you frowned, wondering why the class was looking at such a dark and dreary passage. Plus, everyone seemed to admire Ayato, which in your eyes was just plain ridiculous. Sure, he was smart, but he was also an asshole.

“Ms L/N, would you care to try the next paragraph? I know you’re new, but your previous studies should allow for a rough translation. It will help me to find your weaknesses in translation, since I haven’t taught you before. Now, please don’t feel downhearted if you can’t translate it properly; it is a very difficult paragraph after all.” You stared at her incredulously. _What the hell? She’s making me out to be an idiot before I’ve even said a goddamn word! God I hate miserable suck ups like her_. You got to your feet, glancing over at Ayato, who shot you a mocking grin. Teacher’s pet.

“The sun beats warmly down upon us; be it not too bright or scorching, it gives us light and protection. The grass like a sea, wind creating wave upon wave of life itself within each stalk. God’s work is everywhere you look; the towering forest where the animals make their home, the bright, jewelled fruit of the forbidden tree. We look around in awe, God’s creation surrounding us and goodness in our hearts. Our serenity seems as if it will last for all eternity, just me, Adam and all of our animal companions. However, ‘tis not to be; a slithering serpent makes its way into my heart, insidious whisperings drawing me in like a moth to flame. Eat the fruit, it hisses in my ear. Eat the fruit, and you can be just as powerful as God. I take the fruit from the tree and cradle it in my palms, the bright red urging me to sink my teeth into the ripe flesh. The serpent watches with a malicious hiss as I raise it to my lips and take a bite. Suddenly, everything is clear, and I realise what a terrible mistake I have made. I am now a sinner, banished from the sacred Eden and cursed for all eternity.” There was a moment of stunned silence as everyone stared in your direction. _God, what convoluted bull_ , you thought to yourself in the sudden quiet. _Maybe they’re stunned at how bizarre the passage was_.

“Perfectly translated, Ms L/N.” The teacher finally said. “It appears that Mr Sakamaki is not the only prodigy in the class! Well done.” You sat down, feeling Ayato’s eyes burning into you from three desks over. _Bet that smug grin is wiped off his face now. I wish she hadn’t said that though...Ayato’s obsession with being number one is going to cause me some real issues, the first issue being_ ** _dodgeball_** _. God he’s going to kill me_. The bell rung and you groaned, collecting your things and shoving them into your bag. A shadow fell over you and you glanced up to see Ayato looming over your desk, a nasty smile on his face.

“Ready for dodgeball, chichinashi?” He asked, grabbing your arm and pulling you to your feet, dragging you along behind him to a corridor with two doors on opposite sides, one with a female silhouette and one with a male. “This is where we separate, chichinashi. I’ll see you on the battlefield.”

“You’re being _way_ too over dramatic.” You snapped, yanking your arm out of his hand and striding for the girls changing room, shooting one last concerned look over your shoulder at the volatile redhead before the door swung shut behind you.

“Hey L/N-san, I’ve been told that your changing room locker has your gym uniform in. It’s number 32, near the back of the room.” You turned to see a short brunette smiling up at you, which was absolutely amazing because Yui’s body was pretty damn short. She’s so cute and tiny! You gave her a smile of your own, and she went slightly red.

“Thank you! Could I get your name?”

“I-it’s Yuuko Teruhashi...you c-can call me Yuuko, if you’d like. I’m in all your lessons, so I’ve been asked to give you help when you need it.” She stammered, and you gave a slight laugh. _Woah, the power of Yui’s charm is strong...I should remember that in the future_.

“Then I will. And you can call me Y/N, if you want.” For the rest of the time in the changing room she chatted on about the school and the lessons; she was definitely a refreshing and preferred change to the Sakamaki brothers, though she did keep her distance when you changed, her face bright red as she took sneak peeks when she thought you weren’t looking. Since it wasn’t your body you didn’t feel as self conscious as you usually would, especially since Yui was in tip top shape, but it still made you a little embarrassed. You appraised the gym clothes in the large mirrors with a slight smile. A plain white t-shirt trimmed with pink stripes the same colour of the regular uniform’s bow and a modest pair of pink shorts. It was a little presumptuous for the uniform to be pink, but you supposed it was better than wearing ugly joggers and hideous sweatshirts. Now if only you could avoid actually participating in the game. Unfortunately, the teacher poked her head in moments later to tell you all that the game was starting soon. You all trailed out of the room into a large sports hall which the boys were already waiting in. You felt sick as you noticed that not only Ayato, but Laito and Kanato were in this class.

“Ah look, it’s the Sakamaki triplets. They’re the most popular guys in our year.” Yuuko sighed next to you with a dreamy expression on her face.

“Why are we playing against the boys? That seems a bit unfair doesn’t it?” You hissed, and she laughed, shaking her head.

“We get split up, obviously, but Ayato-kun’s team usually wins anyway, so it’s best to be on his. The whole year is here today, but it's usually just one class. It’s the team game today though, so they join the classes.” She said, and you groaned, catching Ayato’s evil smirk even from across the enormous hall. As the teams were sorted you noticed that the girls were especially excited when put on the same team as Laito. Yuuko got chosen for Ayato’s team and she gave a little squeal of excitement, skipping over to the other side of the hall whilst giving you a little wave over her shoulder.

“Ah, bitch-chan it appears we’re on the same team! Let’s try our best.” Laito giggled mockingly as he sidled up beside you, a cold hand going to your shoulder as he leaned down next to your ear. “If you let Ayato hit you with that ball, I’ll bite you in some _very_ sensitive places.”

“God how disgusting can you get? We’re in the middle of a lesson.” You snapped, shoving him away, which to your surprise actually worked.

“Disgusting?” He questioned in a deceptively light tone. “Why, bitch-chan, there’s nothing _disgusting_ about _pleasure_.”

“There is if it’s _unwanted_.” You replied shortly, turning away from him just as the teacher blew her whistle to catch everyone’s attention, missing the furious expression that passed across his face.

“Alright everyone! If the ball hits you without bouncing then you’re out, and if it gets caught without bouncing then the person who threw it is out and a team member can return. Remember, no aiming for the face and no crossing the centre line. Have a good game everyone! The team with the most members by the end wins!” You immediately scrambled away from the centre line as she blew her whistle once again to signal the start of the game. As you’d predicted, Ayato reached the balls first, picking one up and hurling it directly for your head. You yelped, throwing yourself aside just as it whizzed past your head and ricocheted off the wall behind you, smacking into the back of another player and knocking the wind out of them. You stared in shock at the crack in the wall the ball had made, hands shaking slightly. _That would have given me a concussion, and that’s if it didn’t_ ** _kill_** _me_!

“A penalty to the left side. Ayato, no aiming for the face.” The teacher may have been scolding him, but her tone held no anger or authority, and you gritted your teeth. She was just going to let it slide, and she probably would again.

“Ok...the only way I’ll not be leaving here in a bodybag is if I get hit by a dodgeball that one of the normal, sane people throws. Piece of cake.” You muttered to yourself, and as if on cue someone threw a ball directly at you. However, just as it would have made contact with you a pale hand swiped it out of the air, launching it back to the other team instantaneously. Laito smirked down at you with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“There’s no getting out of this, bitch-chan. What I said earlier only works if Ayato hits you, so seeing you giving up so easily really makes me _quite_ annoyed.” He caught another ball thrown at him with ease, lobbing it straight at Ayato’s head so fast that he only just had time to dive out of the way. “Ayato doesn’t think too far ahead. He could have caught that and I’d have been out, but he must dominate in the way he sees fit. Remember that, bitch-chan.”

“Why are you telling me that? Don’t you want me to lose so you can do your sickening little _penalty_?” You questioned sourly, and his left eye twitched slightly.

“You’re very good at annoying vampires, bitch-chan. I just think it would be amusing to see Ayato fail, nothing more.” He sighed, a slight smile drifting across his face.

“You’re a pretty terrible brother.” You muttered, dodging the next ball that was thrown your way, which Laito responded to with an amused chuckle.

“See? You may act tough, but really you’re just an obedient little bitch after all.” He taunted, and you gave him an unamused grin.

“I just want to stay in the game long enough to destroy Ayato.” You responded, moving away from him.

“What an interesting girl.” He murmured absently, ducking under the ball Ayato threw at his face. Soon it was just you and Laito left on your team, by some miracle, and only Ayato on the other. Kanato, surprisingly, had been tagged out pretty early on in the game and had just observed from the benches as you frantically avoided every dodgeball thrown your way. Judging from his amused smile he liked watching you run around like a madwoman; you hoped it didn’t become a regular occurrence.

“Give up brother. I’ve always been better than you at dodgeball.” Ayato provoked, hefting the ball in his hands as he approached the centre line. He suddenly hurled the ball at Laito, who evaded it with ease only to have a second smack straight into his chest. He left the court with a shrug in your direction, his woeful expression clearly fabricated. “Well, are you gonna throw the ball or not?” Ayato demanded, and you frowned, noting that both balls were on your side of the hall. There had to be a way to beat him. If only you could somehow distract him as he threw the ball so it wouldn’t hit you so hard. An idea struck you and you swallowed slightly, walking over and picking one of the balls up. It was risky, but you had to do it. You steeled your nerves and threw the ball, your entire team giving a collective groan as it went completely wide. Ayato gave a scornful laugh as he went to retrieve the ball at a leisurely stroll and you dug your fingernails into your palms, hoping your plan would work. Just as he drew his arm back to throw you jerked your fingers across your palm, ripping the soft flesh and causing blood to pool in your hand. The effect on Ayato was instant; his expression went distant as he inhaled, eyes landing on your palm with a hungry intent. As you’d expected, it was too late for him to stop his throw, but still too early for him to put full force behind it, and it was only when you took a few easy steps forward and caught it that he realised he’d fallen right into your trap.

“You lose, Ayato.” There was a moment of stunned silence before your team erupted into a cacophony of cheers, swarming you and yelling different things over one another. You couldn’t relax, knowing that the three vampires were still in the room and could smell your blood, but at the same time you couldn’t help your elated grin at the memory of Ayato’s stunned, horrified expression as he realised he’d lost a game of dodgeball to a feeble human girl. You were all hurriedly rushed back to the changing rooms so you could make your next lesson and you dressed rapidly, wanting to get to your next class as soon as humanly possible. However, as you stepped out of the changing rooms hands grabbed you, the world blurring for a moment before the hands shoved you into a wall, pinning you there like a butterfly to a cork board.

“How _dare_ you embarrass ore-sama like that!” Ayato yelled, fist slamming into the wall next to your head. “I’ll kill you for this!”

“Ayato it was a game of dodgeball! _Calm down_!” You cried, trying desperately to remain calm yourself as he grabbed a hold of your shirt. “I didn’t want to embarrass you! I just...I’m just...”

“You just what?”

“I’m just sick of losing!” You shouted angrily. “Clearly you’re all stronger, faster and smarter than me. What good is my life if all that ever happens to me is getting bitten and pushed around like a docile toy? I just wanted to show you that even someone as weak and pathetic as me could win. Although, if you’re so upset about losing that you’d kill me then maybe _you’re_ the pathetic one.” His grip on your shirtfront loosened and he suddenly vanished, leaving you standing alone in the deserted corridor, confused and aching.

***

The limousine ride back to the mansion was frighteningly silent, Ayato silently seething beside you. As soon as you’d reached the limo he had dragged you into the seat beside him without a word despite his anger with you, his ferocious glare warning you not to say a thing. You happily obliged, scooting as far away from him as you could get and turning to face the window, steadfastly ignoring his presence even as it made chills shoot down your spine. The other vampires had picked up on the strange atmosphere between the two of you but had decided to (wisely) not say anything about it. As soon as the car rolled to a stop you shoved the door open, storming out and heading up the mansion steps, the door opening just as you reached it. You quickly made your way up to your room, throwing yourself down on your bed with an irate huff.

“God what a pigheaded narcissist. I can’t stand him!” You complained into your pillow, and you sighed, rolling onto your back. “Still...I’m sure that my friends used to say he’s like that because his mother pushed him and forced him to be the best out of his siblings...what a _hag_. I’m sure they said she threatened and hurt him too. Not that it’s an excuse for his shitty behaviour but maybe humiliating him in front of his brothers and the whole year was a _little_ cruel...” You sat up, a sudden chill shooting through you as your eyes went to your balcony to see a woman standing there with her back to you, her lilac hair swaying in the wind. She slowly turned, eyes connecting with yours and you choked as your heart gave a tight squeeze, a crippling agony filling your chest. Those green eyes of hers narrowed in anger as she surveyed you, distaste twisting her pretty features into something monstrous.

 ** _You’re_** _not Yui Komori_. The voice was feminine and cold, piercing straight through your brain, and you gasped, staggering for the door, not caring when your shins cracked against the chair beside your bed. Anything to get away from the evil emanating from that woman. You stumbled into the hallway and slammed the door behind you, the pain in your chest subsiding almost instantly. You leaned against the wall for a moment, breathing heavily as you tried to regain your composure. Those eyes had been exactly like Ayato’s, and the lilac hair was the same shade as Kanato’s. Even Laito could be seen in the playfully wicked smirk she had had on her face... _before_ she realised that you weren’t Yui. There was no doubt about it; you had just seen an apparition of the triplets’ mother, and she was _pissed_. You didn’t even realise that you had been walking until you came to a large set of doors you’d never seen before. You cautiously pushed them open to reveal a gleaming kitchen, filled with top of the range cooking equipment.

“I wonder why my feet took me here.” You murmured, entering the room. Your stomach growled loudly and you laughed slightly. “I guess that’s why.” You raked around the kitchen for a while and to your delight found a cupboard full of your favourite snacks. You grabbed a packet of crisps and munched them as you wandered over to the shelf filled with recipe books, an idea forming in your mind. “My friends did tell me that takoyaki was his favourite...”

Forty minutes later you were transferring piping hot takoyaki balls onto a plate, the smell wafting up from them making your mouth water. You’d always been good at cooking, but you were still pretty cautious about making something completely new, but it seemed that you’d succeeded on your first try.

“Y/N, what are you doing?” You jumped violently as Kanato’s voice sounded from directly behind you and you spun to face him.

“I...I’m making some takoyaki for Ayato as a sort of peace offering. Am I not supposed to be in here?” You stammered, not liking him being so close to you.

“You’re allowed to be in here...but why are you making something for _him_ and not for me and Teddy?” _Oh shit oh shit I’d better offer or he’ll probably_ ** _stab_** _me_.

“I’m sorry Kanato! I didn’t realise you and Teddy would want something. Do you want me to make anything in particular?” You asked with a (hopefully convincing) smile, and he finally took a step back, clutching Teddy closer to his chest.

“You choose.” He muttered, and you sighed, considering. Clearly making something extravagant was out of the question, but you also knew that takoyaki wouldn’t cut it either; Kanato had a sweet tooth, from what you remembered about him, but making a huge cake wouldn’t exactly be suitable. Your eyes landed on the far wall and you smiled, finally getting an idea.

“Hey, Kanato, do you mind leaving while I make this? I want to surprise you.” You asked as politely and diplomatically as possible; if you messed up you really didn’t want him to start screaming at you. He stared at you for a moment before giving a nod, vanishing in front of your eyes. “Damn it they’re so fast!” You muttered, collecting the ingredients you needed. Soon the smell of freshly baked cake filled the air as you opened the oven, the heavenly scent making you tear up slightly; it was so comforting and warm that you couldn’t help yourself. You placed the cakes in the blast chiller to cool, glancing worriedly at the uneaten takoyaki. It’d be lukewarm by now, and you absently wondered whether you could just put them back into the pan for a short while longer to heat them up.

“Chichinashi, what the hell is this?” You jolted as hands landed on your shoulders, spinning you around.

“I’m...baking. For Kanato.” You explained, noting with relief that he looked a lot less angry than he did earlier. “And I made you something too, but it might’ve gone cold so—”

“Why?” He demanded, and you shrugged, his proximity to you making you uncomfortable.

“I guess...as a way of saying I’m sorry...for earlier, I mean. I made takoyaki...I know it’s your favourite after all.” He stared down at you for a moment before his hands slid off your shoulders and he stepped away from you, snatching up the plate and stabbing one with the small bamboo skewers you’d placed beside the plate.

“If these are bad, ore-sama will make you _very_ sorry.” He threatened half heartedly, shoving it into his mouth. His eyes widened as he chewed, and involuntary ‘mmm’ slipping past his lips. “Damn these are so good...” he noticed you watching him and scowled, hurriedly swallowing the food in his mouth. “What’re you smiling at?!”

“Nothing. You just looked...happy for a moment. It was kinda sweet.” You said, not realising how embarrassing the words were until they left your mouth. “Oh my god I meant to say—” before you could continue rambling Ayato took the chance to stick a piece of takoyaki into your mouth, effectively shutting you up.

“Ore-sama would like _silence_ while he eats.” He said irritably, and you chewed the takoyaki thoughtfully, amazed at how well it turned out. The blast chiller beeped and you headed over, removing the cakes and bringing them to the counter. “Thanks, chichinashi. I suppose I can forgive you for humiliating ore-sama.” You yelped when Ayato suddenly grabbed you, shoving you against the counter.

“Ayato get off m—” he silenced you when he leaned forward, tongue sliding up your cheek. “What the _hell_?!”

“You had a bit of frosting on your face. Ore-sama was merely helping you clean it off.”

“It’s buttercream, actually, and I bet you wanted to do that since you walked in, creep.” You snapped, wrestling his hands away from your waist. “You dare bite me after eating real food. God knows what infection I could get.” He pinched your arm tightly, causing you to gasp aloud at the sudden pain.

“Ore-sama alone decides when you get bitten.” He growled. “Remember that.” With those words he was gone, taking the plate of takoyaki with him. You wrapped your arms around yourself, skin throbbing where he’d nipped your arm. You silently finished the treats you were making for Kanato and headed out into the dining room to find him waiting for you, tapping his foot.

“What are those?” He asked, curiosity clear on his face as he appeared in front of you, plucking one out of the holder you’d made out of styrofoam.

“Cake pops. There are strawberry, chocolate and vanilla ones, with white chocolate on the outside. I know you like sweet things, so I decided they’d be best. I hope that’s okay.” He took a bite and gave a happy mumble, taking the plate away from you.

“I like them.” He affirmed as he finished off the one in his hand. “Truly, you really are far less worthless than me and Teddy thought you’d be...” you cried out in pain as Kanato grabbed you and threw you into a chair, mouth settling over the pulse in your neck. “But I’d much rather have your blood than a dessert.” His teeth sunk into your skin and you flinched, surprised when it wasn’t as painful as when Ayato had bitten you. With Ayato it had been harsh and unpleasant, but Kanato’s bite was gentler even as he drew blood from you with an almost crazed desperation. He drew back with a gasp, eyes hazy with contentment.

“Kanato...st—” he placed a finger over your mouth, silencing you.

“I think you might be my favourite bride yet...and you taste so sweet...better than any confection.” He murmured, licking up the blood that dripped from his bite marks. “I could drink your blood forever and not be satisfied...” he drove his teeth into your neck once again, hand tangling in your hair and yanking your head back to get better access to your soft skin. You felt yourself wavering on the edge of unconsciousness once again and you struggled against it with all your power, knowing that Kanato would possibly get angry with you.

“K-Kanato I’m...going to...pass out.” You whispered, already feeling your heart start to slow and your head go fuzzy.

“No...don’t you dare...” he mumbled against your skin, sinking his teeth into your neck for a third time. Just as you felt you couldn’t hold on for any longer there was an angry ‘tch’ from behind your chair.

“How many times must I tell you all to keep this kind of behaviour to your private quarters?” Kanato gave a frustrated snarl as he raised his head from your neck to glare at Reiji.

“Why are you always _interfering_?” He demanded, tightening his grip on your arm possessively. “This one is **mine**.”

“It has not been decided whom she will be given to. Do not be childish.” Reiji scolded, irritation clear in his voice. “Now get off her. I won’t have such indecency take place where we eat.”

“Fine.” Kanato spat, giving your hair one last tug as he moved away from you, eyes flashing with anger. “It’s your fault for being so _loud_.” With those words he disappeared, taking the plate of cakes with him as Ayato had done with the takoyaki. Reiji stared down at you with a frown.

“What a poor appearance. Go to your room and change so your uniform can be cleaned for tomorrow.” He stated, folding his arms. You attempted to stand and immediately dizziness raged through you, causing you to stumble into the table which you used to prop yourself up. “Really, humans are so pathetically weak.” You gasped as hands took hold of you, the world blurring around you before you suddenly stopped before your bedroom door. Reiji shoved yet another carton of cranberry juice in your hand, expression displeased.

“Th-thank you...” you managed to stammer, hoping you wouldn’t pass out right in front of him, sure that he’d just let you hit the floor.

“Do not expect treatment like that from me again. I simply detest messes. Dinner is at six thirty a.m, so do not be late down.” With those words he vanished, leaving you leaning against your door, hands trembling uncontrollably at the thought that the mother of the triplets may still be in that room. You slid down the door, exhaustion suddenly overtaking you. It was warm here, out in this corridor, and the carpet against your cheek was soft and comfortable. You drifted off gladly, thankful for a short break from reality, not noticing the quiet footsteps approaching you. Shu glanced down at your unconscious form with a sigh.

“Really, you’re so bothersome...” he lifted you from the floor and brought you into your room, settling you down on the bed and placing a thin blanket over you. “I wonder how many times you’ll do this...I really don’t want to have to bring you into your room again. It’s so tedious...” the door clicked shut behind him, leaving you to dream in a temporary peace.


	7. IV

“Where is she? She’s been missing for a full twenty four hours!” Your parent’s voice was frantic as they grabbed the arms of your best friend, panic clear in their expression.

“I don’t know! The last time I saw her she was headed home, and I haven’t even been in contact with her since. You don’t think she’s in danger, do you?” Your best friend was weeping, tears dripping down her face. You frowned, trying to get her to notice you. Why were they so upset? You were right there next to them.

“B/f/n it’s okay! I’m here! Why can’t you see that?” You cried, attempting to reach out to her only to have your hands phase straight through her. “Please! You need to see me!” Tears were streaming down your own face now as you desperately tried to take hold of her hands. Suddenly the world faded and blurred around you, scenery changing even as you struggled to remain with your family.

“ _You_.” The voice was sharp and cold, and you spun to face the beautiful lilac haired woman who had been on your balcony. “Who are you? You have my heart, but you aren’t Yui Komori.”

“How do you know?” You asked, backing away from her. She gave you a sweet smile, grabbing you and trailing her fingers gently down the side of your face.

“When we’re in here, I can see those lovely e/c eyes all too clearly. They hold a determination that Yui’s never did.” Her face twisted as her nails suddenly gouged into your cheek. “It really ruins their _colour_.” You screamed as her fingers tore at your eyes and you wrenched away, blood clouding your vision. Cold, strong hands gripped your upper arms and you thrashed in a blind panic.

“No! No get off me you evil _bitch_!” You yelled, and the hands only tightened, a familiar masculine voice cutting through your fear.

“Snap out of it chichinashi! Ore-sama hates it when you scream...it’s so annoying.” You jolted up, forehead cracking into Ayato’s so hard that it almost knocked you out again. “What the hell was that for?!”

“I didn’t do it on _purpose_! That’s what you deserve for looming over me like some sort of...well I was going to say vampire but I guess that’s redundant. What do you want anyway?” You snapped at him, and he scowled down at you.

“Reiji sent me to get you since you didn’t come down for dinner on time. Why you’re sleeping at this time anyway is—” he froze, eyes going to your neck. He gave a furious hiss, ripping your blanket off you and yanking your shirt down to reveal the three new bite marks Kanato had left on your neck. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he observed them. “You let one of my brothers bite you?”

“I don’t think _let_ is the right word.” You gasped, wincing as the cold air stung your still-raw wounds. “If you don’t like it then that’s just tough luck. It isn’t like I can fight any of you off, and as Reiji said, I haven’t been assigned to anyone yet. I’m _fair game_.” Your voice went bitter at the last sentence, and he gritted his teeth.

“Then I’ll just have to cover them up with my own.” He snarled, grabbing your hair and pulling your neck up to his mouth, digging his fangs in with no hesitation, not even stopping to take any blood before ripping them out and sinking them into the next of Kanato’s bite marks. You gave a shriek, trying to push him away, and he grabbed both of your wrists in his left hand, biting you for a third time, teeth harsh and unforgiving as they tore up Kanato’s bites. He shoved you away, swiping away the blood dripping down his chin as he glared coldly down at you. He hadn’t even taken any of your blood; he had only reopened the slowly closing wounds with a vindictive anger. For some reason that fact made you more angry than anything else.

“You _bastard_! Do you think I want your bites on my neck either? At least those ones were small and clean! You tear into me like I’m a piece of meat!” You shouted, struggling furiously to release your hands. “You’re a piece of shit! I’m going to snap your fucking fangs off and make you _eat_ the damn things!” You wanted to strike him, to see his face fall and his shoulders drop as you hit him without a trace of mercy, your threats making him feel small and insignificant as you told him if he wasn’t the best then he was worth _nothing_ , nothing at all—

An evil chuckle rang through your mind and you felt your skin go ice cold, colder than even Ayato’s, as you felt that evil woman’s presence fill you once again, permeating every part of you as she gave a satisfactory purr.

 _Perhaps we are more compatible than I thought. When the time comes, taking you may be easier than even taking Yui. Thank you for showing me this side of you, my dear. It was_ ** _most_** _informative_.

You ceased your struggling, forcing your violent thoughts down as you gazed into Ayato’s eyes, for a moment seeing only his evil mother glaring back at you. You couldn’t allow yourself to be overtaken by that woman, nor could you succumb to anger so easily.

“I won’t attack you if you let go. I’d just end up getting hurt anyway.” You spat, and he frowned, irritation passing over his face.

“Giving in so easily? How pathetic.” He sighed, getting off you. “Get cleaned up. Reiji said he wants you down by seven or he’ll punish you, and you really don’t want that.” The door slammed behind him and you immediately ran to the bathroom, staring in horror at your neck. Ayato had completely ravaged the skin, leaving large tears in the flesh that surprisingly weren’t bleeding as much as you thought they would. Maybe vampire saliva had coagulative properties; you weren’t quite sure, but what you did know is that you definitely wouldn’t be able to hide these beneath your collar. With a weary sigh you pulled the first aid kit you’d found upon your initial inspection of the room from under the sink, taking out an antiseptic wipe and a large square band-aid. You quickly wiped at the wounds and stuck the bandage over it, glad that it covered all of the bite marks. You noted miserably that the bandage was actually a pretty similar colour to your skin, being only a few shades whiter; either anaemia was setting in or Yui had never left her house until she came here, and you weren’t quite sure which you found more depressing. You rapidly changed into a pale pink sweater that fell off one shoulder and a pair of black leggings you had found at the bottom of her suitcase. There was no way you’d be wearing shorts around the vampires just after you’d met them, especially with Laito’s threat of biting you in ‘sensitive’ places. You gathered your uniform and tossed it in your laundry basket, knowing one of the familiars would collect and wash it. You glanced at the clock on your bedside cabinet to see that it was five to seven and you swore, dashing for the door and running all the way to the dining room, pausing momentarily to catch your breath before walking in just as the clocks began to chime. Reiji’s gaze was cold as he watched you walk into the room.

“Did I not inform you that dinner would be at six thirty?” His voice cracked, and you nodded, not meeting his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I...accidentally fell asleep.” You apologised, praying that he wouldn’t snap at you again; you didn’t know how long you’d be able to stop yourself from retorting.

“More like she passed out after Kanato played with her for a while. Really, bitch-chan, why are you making me wait so long?” Laito whined, disappearing from his chair and placing his hands on your shoulders from behind a second later, leaning down next to your neck and inhaling slowly. “Though it seems Ayato wasn’t too happy about sharing you, was he? Your own anger was palpable even from my wing of the house. It was rather amusing, hearing you yell at him like that, though he came back down in quite a foul mood.”

“Shut the fuck up! I just didn’t want to put up with her shrieking in my ear any longer.” Ayato shouted, slamming his hand down on the table so hard it made the cutlery rattle.

“Don’t be so sensitive, Ayato. Come on, bitch-chan. I want you to sit with me this time.”

“Do I have a choice?” You sighed as he grabbed your wrist and dragged you to the seat between him and Shu, pushing you down into it. “You could ask you know.”

“And would you have agreed?” You hesitated and he gave you a knowing smirk, turning to his plate. “Well, bitch-chan, what would you like for dinner?”

“Uh...do we not all eat the same thing?”

“Do you fancy a bitch-chan with a side of that’s-a-pretty-dumb-question?” He giggled lightheartedly, and you felt your cheeks go red at his condescending tone.

“I know you eat real food.” You replied, and he laughed, reaching across and taking a curl of your blonde hair between his fingers and twirling it.

“We do, but you do remember breakfast, right? Just declare and it shall appear or whatever.” He said, expression playful but voice bored; clearly he was tiring of your nondescript responses. You didn’t know what he expected - for you to scream, maybe? To panic at the thought of eating dinner with six vampires? Well, if that were the case you were glad to disappoint.

“Seriously? That seems like a bit of a stretch. What if I ask for something that takes ages to make?”

“Seriously, bitch-chan, do you have to question _everything_?” Laito’s voice showed clear impatience and you bit your lip slightly, wondering what to ask for. A slight smile lit your face as you thought of what you’d like.

“I’ll have (favourite food), please.” You requested, and as with breakfast the plate was placed before you only moments after you stated what you wanted, as if it had been pulled out of thin air. “Thank you.” A feeling of warmth spread through you as you ate the food in silence, the comforting dish washing away your fears and discomfort. It was almost as if you were back with your friends and family, enjoying your dinner together as one happy unit; in fact, you could almost hear your best friend’s voice calling out to you.

“ _Y/N...where have you gone? We can’t find you anywhere...we all miss you so much_...” the room blurred and faded around you and you shot to your feet as you saw b/f/n materialise before you, her expression downcast and arms wrapped around her knees as she stared at nothing.

“ _B/f/n_!” You gasped, reaching out for her. “ _God please, just let her see me_!” Her head shot up and her eyes locked onto yours, lips parting in shock.

“ _Y/N_?!” She shrieked, jumping to her feet. “ _Where were you? We were all so worried_!”

“ _I don’t know how long I’ll be here! Listen to me; I’ve gotten mixed up in something so bizarre you wouldn’t believe it, but I’m safe for now…sort of_.” She reached for you, hands going straight through you.

“ _Y/N where are you_?!” She cried, tears pouring down her face. “ _Why can’t I touch you_?”

“ _I swear to god I’ll find a way to get back here. I’m not going to let those nasty, sadistic little leeches drain my fight, I can promise that_.” You swore, feeling yourself fading already. “ _Don’t tell anyone you saw me. I don’t want anyone to feel false hope_.” She turned to smoke before your eyes, the surrounding room dissolving around you. “ _No! No I want more time damn it_!”

“Bitch-chan seems to be a little out of it at the moment. Maybe biting her may wake her up a little?” You jumped to your feet, smacking Laito’s hand away, rage filling you as you found yourself back in the dining room of the Sakamaki mansion, all the vampires staring at you curiously.

“Don’t you _fucking_ touch me you slimy, perverted piece of worthless shit!” You yelled, glaring down at him with an anger that you knew was unreasonable; it wasn’t Laito who had brought you to this world, but he was the closest target for your wrath. You just wanted someone to hurt as much as you did, to feel as miserable and helpless as you. Laito gave a humourless chuckle before suddenly lunging for you, hand latching onto your throat and lifting you from the floor with a terrifying ease, his easygoing smile back on his face despite the cold fury shining in his eyes.

“I think, _bitch_ , that you have forgotten your place here at this mansion.” He snarled, giving you a shake that made you feel like he’d stabbed a knife into your throat, the pressure he was applying to your neck crushing the oxygen from you and making your head spin wildly. You only have enough energy left to do one thing.

Which do you do?

[Fight against him with your remaining strength.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057971/chapters/55151563#workskin)

[Apologise to him with your remaining breath.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057971/chapters/55151632)


	8. IV(A) - Fight

With your final vestige of strength you brought your hand up and clawed your nails across Laito’s face, digging them into his eye. He dropped you with a furious hiss, hand jerking up to wipe away the blood you’d drawn. He smirked down at your shuddering, gasping form, licking his blood off his fingers,

“First blood, _bitch_?” He asked, and you cried out as he grabbed your hair, yanking you up to your feet and twisting your arm behind your back in an instant. “Reiji-kun, you wouldn’t mind me disciplining this insolent little bitch-chan would you?”

“Absolutely not. Her manners are detestable.” Reiji agreed, shooting you a glare. “I’d punish you myself, but since it was Laito who you insulted, it is only suitable that he repay you in kind.” Laito dragged you from the dining room, ignoring Ayato’s angry protest and Kanato’s muttered dissent.

“Laito please! Let me go! I promise I won’t insult you again!” You begged, tears pouring down your face as you caught sight of his anticipatory, gleeful expression.

“Oh bitch-chan, we’re going to have _soooo_ much fun!” He exclaimed, pausing to open a door before tossing you into the room, following you closely and locking the exit behind him. You scrambled to your feet, eyes darting around wildly for any escape and finding none. He inhaled deeply, eyes sliding shut with bliss. “Mmm, that fear makes you smell so _good_. It’s even better than when you’re angry.” He was suddenly on top of you, shoving you down to the floor and sinking his teeth into your shoulder, giving a moan of pleasure as the blood filled his mouth. He drew away with a heavy gasp, ripping the bandage off your neck to reveal the marks left by Ayato.

“Laito please! I’m begging you please stop!” You cried, and he gave you a cool glare.

“You spoke to me as if I were a mere human dirtbag from the streets. What’s more, you _actually_ scratched me and drew blood. Those are things I will not let go unpunished.” With those words he drove his teeth deep into your neck, the sharp fangs tearing through flesh and artery with no resistance. You gurgled helplessly as blood started to pour from your neck and Laito sat back, the haze in his eyes gone as he contemplated you. “I must have been angrier with you than even I knew. Who would have thought that a human girl could push my buttons in such a way. If only you weren’t so aggressive, then maybe I could have kept you forever...but nasty, misbehaved bitches must be put down, regardless of how interesting they are, or how good their blood is.”

“Bas...tard...”

“What was that, Y/N?” He giggled, poking a finger straight into your exposed artery. “You haven’t seen me be a bastard yet.” You thrashed as he began to open up the wound in your neck, losing strength bit by bit as your blood painted everything crimson. The last thing you saw was Laito’s glowing green eyes lose their last vestiges of humanity as he tore your body apart with his bare hands.

_You have died._

_Try again_?


	9. IV(B) - Apologise

“I’m...sorry...I didn’t mean to...upset you I just—” Laito threw you to the ground, eyes apoplectic even as he forced a laugh.

“You think your words upset me? Don’t be ridiculous.”

“They did though, or you wouldn’t be so—” he slammed his foot into your chest, forcing you onto your back. You gasped for breath, white hot agony shooting though you. “Angry. You wouldn’t be so angry. I know you don’t want it to be seen, but I pissed you off massively by saying that and I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking, it just came out of my mouth. I don’t believe anyone to be worthless; all life has value, even yours. I’m just...missing my home. My friends and family are so worried and I c-can’t do a thing about it.” To your horror you realised that tears were dripping down your face. Laito backed away as if stung and you took that chance to scramble to your feet and run out of the dining room, desperately trying to hold your sobs in as you sped through the hallways, not knowing where you were going or which direction you needed to take. You just had to get out of this mansion, with its oppressive atmosphere and its evil, sadistic inhabitants.

You blindly barrelled through a set of glass doors and a heavenly scent hit you, soothing you almost instantly. You wiped the tears that were clouding your vision away and stared in an awed silence at the beautiful garden you had stumbled across. White roses dominated your view, however when you looked beyond them you could see patch upon patch of diverse flowers that brought a smile to your face despite your inner turmoil. There were bright patches of bluebells, pansies and multicoloured roses that took your breath away, then there were the climbing plants that covered the trellises, almost shining with beautiful shades of purple, red and blue. The rising sun made everything glow almost ethereally, the array of colour stunning you and stealing your breath away. It was the first time since arriving that you’d felt at peace, and without even realising your feet had already taken you to the centre of the garden, where a lone bench stood. You sat down on it without even thinking, glad to be able to take in the view from such a wonderful place.

“It’s nice here, isn’t it?” You jumped as Subaru’s voice spoke from directly beside you, holding none of the anger and bitterness it usually had; in its place was a sad wistfulness that made you want to wrap your arm around him in comfort. You didn’t like that feeling one little bit, but you supposed that Subaru had been the least cruel to you so far, despite his angry outbursts.

“It’s beautiful here.” You agreed. “It has a sense of...tranquility. Of safety.”

“My mother and I used to walk through here...on her good days...”

“Oh...Subaru, I—”

“I don’t want your _pity_.” He snapped, not looking at you. “I just know how it feels, to be separated from the ones you care about. I...just wanted to make sure you didn’t do anything stupid like run away.” His voice was back to its usual gruffness, but you were surprised to feel the warmth of kinship in your heart, for you knew that Subaru had been separated from his mother from a young age; it was one of the things your friends always ranted about, that it was unfair for a child to be put through such torment at the hands of his parents.

“Thank you Subaru. It's nice that you'd try to reassure me...to stop me from running off, naturally.” You said quietly, and he gave an irritated huff that didn’t quite hide the fact that he had smiled, if only for a split second. “You aren’t a monster, you know. It doesn’t matter what...other people say.” He scowled darkly, turning to glare at you.

“You know _nothing_ about me.” He hissed angrily, grabbing your arm and dragging you close. “I’m going to prove just how wrong you are...because I can’t resist it anymore...” he sunk his teeth into the uncovered part of your neck, other hand dropping to your waist to pull you to him. Surprisingly his bite was relatively gentle, and he wasn’t gulping your blood from you as Kanato had. You found yourself not minding him taking your blood; he was proving your point with his reluctance to take more than you could handle. Then again, who knew what he was capable of, really? He pulled his fangs from your neck slowly, licking the wound clean of blood before standing, gazing down at you as if waiting for your furious reaction. You felt slightly woozy, but nothing like what you’d experienced in the past.

“I still stand by what I said... _mildly_.” You uttered, giving him a smile. _I may as well be on good terms with at least one of them. It could help me in the future_. “I know you don’t need to ask, but if you ever need blood I won’t mind you taking some.” He stared at you for a moment as if shocked, then gave a sudden snort of laughter.

“You’re crazy.” He scoffed, walking away from you towards the mansion. “Don’t stay out here too long or one of us will have to come get you.” He vanished suddenly, leaving you sitting alone in the garden once more. _I’m finally getting somewhere with one of them...that_ ** _has_** _to have increased my chances of survival_.

“Hey, chichinashi, please tell me ore-sama _didn’t_ just hear you say you’d willingly offer up blood to Subaru.” _Or maybe it’ll get me killed faster. Holy_ ** _fuck_** _why did I think it was a good idea_? When you didn’t reply Ayato stepped out from the shadows, eyes flashing menacingly. “Well? Ore-sama is waiting for an excuse, though it won’t stop me from ripping your _fucking_ throat out!” He was on you in an instant, forcing you onto your back and exposing your neck to his hungry gaze.

“Ayato what is _wrong_ with you? Why are you so obsessed with being the only one to bite me?” You demanded, knowing that one wrong word could get you killed.

“Because you belong to ore-sama! I saw you first!” He yelled, hands clenching into fists. “Why can’t you get it into your head, chichinashi? You’re **mine**.”

“I don’t belong to you. I don’t belong to anyone.” You said calmly. “But you don’t have to hurt me. It won’t make you feel like you’re the best, not when the others can easily do the same to me. Face it, Ayato. There’s no way to be number one with this setup. What are you even trying to prove?”

“Don’t talk as if you know me.” He said in a low voice, eyes not meeting yours despite his face being so close.

“Ayato, I’d offer you the same thing as Subaru, if your bites weren’t so painful. You try to give me the most pain you possibly can, and you take more blood than I have to spare so no fucking wonder I’m not sticking my neck out for you whenever you come knocking, which is pretty frequent, _by the way_.” You snapped, your patience wearing thin. He gave you a sudden, calculating smirk and you froze. “What is that _evil_ expression for?”

“You’d like me to make it painless?” He questioned, and you felt yourself pale.

“I wasn’t _offering_.” You spluttered, and he gave a wicked chuckle, carefully peeling the bandage from your neck, the newly exposed skin stinging in the cool night air.

“I really tore you up there. I wish I hadn’t...your skin was very pretty without the scarring.”

“God you’re _creepy_.” You hissed, glaring at him. “And if you wish you hadn’t then why do you sound so _fucking_ amused?” He leaned down, probing his bite marks with his tongue, sending tingles of pain across your skin. “Stop it!”

“I’m just going to smooth them out...don’t worry, I’ll be very gentle.” He was true to his word; his teeth sliding into you didn’t cause the slightest twinge, and you didn’t want to pull away in case you made it even worse. You felt his hand sliding up your thigh and you gripped his wrist tightly, trying not to move your head.

“You fucking _dare_.” You snarled, and he removed his teeth with a huff.

“So selfish, chichinashi. You want me to be gentle yet I’m not allowed to make you feel good...you’re contradicting yourself quite a bit.”

“You sound like Laito. And nothing about unwanted sexual advances feels good. I’d rather you just tore at my throat like an animal.” You retorted, and his expression darkened with anger.

“Very well.” You screamed as his teeth ripped into your throat, warm blood oozing from his mouth and down onto your jumper where it overflowed. Agony shot through you, his bite burning and searing. You sobbed with relief as he yanked his teeth free and he scowled down at you. “Chichinashi, if you pass out I’ll make you regret it.” He sunk his teeth into you again and you writhed in an attempt to escape the pain of his fangs, if only for a moment.

“Please stop!” You pleaded, placing your hands on his shoulders, gripping them tightly as if they were the only thing anchoring you to this world. “I’m sorry just please stop it! You’re going to kill me—”

“I’m not that inexperienced, chichinashi.” He growled, only giving you a moment of relief before you once again felt his bite. It seemed like hours you lay there on that bench, Ayato driving his fangs into you over and over, covering your arms and shoulders with his bites, each more painful than the last. Eventually he got off you, leaving you lying on the cold wood, blood slowly soaking your clothes. “I hope you learn from this, chichinashi. _Never_ deny me.” You stared up at the lightening sky, unable to even move your head to see if he had really left you lying there alone. He had taken just enough blood to make you weak and helpless, yet not enough to make you fall unconscious instantly; you knew you’d be here until you either passed out or until someone found you here. Ayato would do you no courtesy; you were a snack to him, and people generally didn’t look after snacks. Your vision started to fade, and you gave a sigh of relief; at least you wouldn’t be able to feel the stinging, burning sensation of the bites all over your arms and neck.

“Y/N.” The voice was distant and far off, sounding warped to your semi-unconscious mind. “Can you walk?” You giggled at the question, trying and failing to shake your head. There was a sigh, the person lifting your back from the bench to wrap something around your shoulders before strong arms lifted you, finally allowing you to focus on who was there, shock pinging through you to see that it was Shu. You frowned, trying to gather the energy to speak.

“Wh-why—”

“Because I need to keep you alive. I don’t want the bother of having to explain why you’re dead after only being here for a day when we were specifically told you must remain intact.” He explained, walking toward the mansion at a regular, human pace. You were thankful for that; somehow you didn’t think you’d be able to withstand him going at his full speed. You breathed in the scent of his cardigan with a pang of regret. You’d always liked that cardigan of his, and now it would get all bloody.

“I...think I can walk...now...”

“I doubt it.” He replied, the glass doors opening just as he reached them. “Ayato really is becoming a problem. You need to stop provoking him.”

“It isn’t my fault!” You yelled, groaning when that small exertion of energy made you dizzy. “He’s a sadist...he likes almost killing me. I can’t fight him off...”

“You’re so weak. It makes me glad I was never human.” He scoffed, eyes glancing away from you to something ahead. “Hello, Reiji.”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Reiji questioned, stepping into your field of view.

“Clearly I’m making sure she doesn’t die. I hope that doesn’t bother you.” You were surprised to hear Shu’s voice dripping with sarcasm; you didn’t think he even had enough motivation to put emotion into his voice. Reiji gave a scornful laugh, brushing past Shu and heading down the hall in the opposite direction.

“You finally show some responsibility, and it’s to keep a mere human girl alive? How pathetic.”

“Not as pathetic as you always begging for attention from mother, despite her never offering you any.” Shu answered quietly, and even you flinched at the sick burn that Shu had just delivered. You were pretty impressed, to say the least; he really was coming out of his shell of laziness, and who were you to judge what he did whilst active, especially if it amused you. Shu suddenly darted to the left, the quick motion making your stomach roll uncomfortably. You were surprised to see Reiji standing there, fists clenched as he caught his balance. “You know I’ve always been the faster of the two of us, Reiji. Get out of my way.”

“I’ll make you regret saying that to me.” He hissed, fury colouring his voice. There was a giggle, then a flash of red as Laito situated himself between the two brothers, back to you and Shu.

“Now now, _Reiji-kun_. Don’t fight in the hallways. Isn’t that one of the things you detest us doing?” He chided, and you saw Reiji regain some of his composure, his usual haughty indifference returning to his face. “Besides, we wouldn’t want bitch-chan to get caught up in the middle, now would we. _That man_ does want her alive, for whatever reason. It would be unwise to have her dying so soon.”

“Very well.” Reiji snapped before vanishing. Laito turned to face the two of you, eyes lingering on your neck as he gave an amused smirk.

“Ayato must have been angry, bitch-chan.” He chuckled, moving closer. “I can take care of her from here, Shu. You can go back to napping or whatever you do when we aren’t around.” The sensation of his hand around your throat flashed back to you and you stared up at Shu wordlessly, eyes wide and pleading as you shook your head. He looked back down at you with an unreadable expression before placing you into Laito’s outstretched arms. You would have struggled, had you not known that the effort would completely knock you out.

“Laito won’t harm you.” Shu muttered, before disappearing and leaving you and Laito alone in the hallway. His face was so close to yours that you could feel his breath chilling your cheek, yet you focused intensely on anything but him, fear making your heart pound.

“Bitch-chan...you’re afraid I’ll hurt you?” He questioned, and you pressed your lips together tightly, not wanting to answer. “You may try to stay silent, but your frantic heart is telling me everything. You must know, I don’t usually treat my little bitch-chans so...roughly. None of them have had the courage to insult me so harshly before, in the past. I wouldn’t encourage you do it again.”

“I’m not promising anything.” You snapped, and he laughed softly, beginning to walk to your room.

“I have noticed you tend to speak your mind. You’ll need to learn how to control that, bitch-chan. Some of us aren’t as forgiving as others.”

“I don’t exactly feel the need to run around insulting you all.” You sighed, arms automatically going round his neck to help you keep yourself steady. “I was just thinking of something...upsetting. When you suddenly touched me I just reacted. At this point I don’t even see why I’m trying to stop any of you from biting me. It clearly isn’t working. In fact, I think I’m doing an even worse job than Yui; I’ve only been here a day and I’ve already nearly died at least two times and I’ve been bitten multiple times by Ayato, three times by Kanato and once by Subaru.” You started to snicker, eyes clouding over with tears of both laughter and despair. “It’s so fucking _hilarious_! I’m so pathetic that it’s _funny_!” You couldn’t breathe past your quiet laughter, tears streaming down your face. “M-maybe if I die I could go back. It’s worth a try, right?” You felt hysteria creeping up on you and you had no idea how to stop it; you were in the arms of a vampire and were on the verge of complete nervous breakdown and you just couldn’t stop _laughing_ , liquid dripping down your arms to stain his shirt. Laito eyed you with apprehension, then understanding as he saw the blood beginning to soak through the cardigan Shu had wrapped around you.

“Ahh, that explains it. Ayato did a very poor job of it...no wonder Shu gave you to me. I doubt he’d have enough patience or energy to fix this...I suppose it’s up to me, bitch-chan.” _He sounds happy..._ ** _too_** _happy...that’s really suspicious. What is he talking about_? Before you could even ask he was laying you down carefully on your bed, removing the cardigan from around your shoulders, then to your horror he took off your sweater, eyes travelling over the numerous bites Ayato had left on your shoulders and upper arms.

“What...are you...doing?” You forced out, barely managing to form the words.

“Ayato didn’t close his bites. Rather sloppy, really. But don’t worry, bitch-chan. I’m going to make it _aaaaall_ better.” He crawled on top of you, straddling your waist in order to prevent you from trying to struggle as he placed his mouth to one of your many bite marks, running his tongue slowly across it with a blissful sigh. “Mmm, even second-hand your blood is just _divine_. Don’t worry, my little bitch-chan...I won’t take any more from you for now.”

“N...no...” you mumbled, not even able to lift your arms to push him away. “I don’t...want...”

“I don’t care what you want.” He whispered, fingers sliding through your hair as he angled your neck in order to get easier access to the bites on your neck. “I won’t have you bleeding out before we have our fun.” You cried silently as he licked every bite mark, this somehow feeling even more invasive than actual bites; feigning that he cared what happened, that he was trying to help you. It was all too much for you, and the exhaustion suddenly hit you all at once, sending you into a deep, dreamless slumber that took you away from the horrors you’d experienced, muting the evil cackling of the triplets’ mother in your head.


	10. V

Cold was the first thing you felt; it enveloped you completely, making you shiver and curl up on yourself in search of warmth. The cold suddenly grew more intense as an arm wrapped around you and your eyes snapped open to see Laito’s face inches from yours, eyes closed in apparent sleep as he unconsciously pulled you closer. You stayed still, not wanting to wake him and put up with his dangerously flirtatious attitude. Even with your blood smeared on his lips and his body pressed to yours as he stole your warmth you still preferred him when he was asleep. You scowled as you noticed you were still shirtless and bloody, in only your bra and leggings, but you felt much better; it seemed that Laito really had been true to what he had said and had closed the wounds somehow. From what you’d experienced so far it seemed that their saliva had the ability to accelerate the healing of wounds; an evolutionary trait, maybe. You hated to admit it but the scientific value intrigued you somewhat, despite knowing that it was just another way to keep you alive through the torture of living with the six vampires. You may even find that it comes in handy later on in your future in this stupid, illogical world.

“Chichinashi are you awake yet? Reiji is bitching about not wanting you to be late for br—what the _fuck_?!” You jolted away from Laito, who had immediately woken at the sound of Ayato’s voice. Ayato was suddenly towering over you, eyes blazing with anger, but he hadn’t hurt you yet, and he wasn’t biting you so you still had a chance.

“Laito carried me to my room and I passed out from bites _you_ gave me. He didn’t even bite me so don’t get your panties in a twist.” You said, trying to remain composed under his intense glare.

“If he didn’t bite you then what is _that_ on his mouth?” Ayato snarled, grabbing a fistful of your hair and pulling your face closer to his. “Don’t lie to me, Y/N.” Hearing him use your actual name immediately put you on edge, apprehension making your heart skip a beat.

“It’s your fault anyway!” You protested, and he gave you a humourless smile that made your stomach turn.

“How so, chichinashi?” _Don’t respond to his anger. Stay calm, stay calm. Fear spurs them on, just remain calm_.

“He carried me to my room, and he had to close your bites since you left them to bleed everywhere. I passed out from blood loss while he was doing it. That’s how blood got on his face, although I don’t know why he felt the need to _stay_.” You explained, and some of the fury in his eyes faded, his hand finally releasing your hair.

“Fine.” He growled, still not moving back. Laito gave a laugh, sidling up behind you and wrapping and arm around your waist, chin resting lightly on your shoulder as he looked up at Ayato, a teasing smirk on his face.

“Ayato, you let go of this a lot easier than I thought you would. Is it because you know it’s your fault, or because of what bitch-chan said to you before you left her for dead?”

“Laito shut up.” You sighed, shoving him off you, and you were glad to see amusement flash through Ayato’s eyes before he turned away, marching for the door.

“It’s already six thirty. If you want to shower that blood off you and get changed before seven then you’d better move it. You remember the last time you were late to a meal, right?” He snapped over his shoulder, and you sighed, giving him a nod.

“It was only yesterday.” You almost smacked yourself as your insolent retort sprung from your mouth without thought, but he only gave you a sneer.

“Shu wanted to talk to you by the way, Laito.” The vampire in question gave a snort, pushing himself off your bed and heading to your door.

“Shu? Give me a break, Ayato. Like he’d ever take on even the slightest responsibility in a million y—”

“Would you like to finish that?” Shu sighed from your doorway. Even Laito seemed surprised at his sudden, unexpected appearance. His eyes landed on you, no change in them taking place upon seeing you half naked and covered in blood. “Come on. I have to inform you of new rules. Not in front of the girl, though. The rest of them already know, but I thought I’d leave you to your strange perversions. I can’t understand why you enjoyed that. It’s just pathetic.” You suddenly felt dirty and self conscious beneath Shu’s stunningly blue eyes, and you immediately resented him for it. Laito was glaring silently, almost looking as if he would snap back before storming out of the room, shoving Shu out of the way. Shu’s eyes never left you as he instructed, not altogether unkindly, “get showered and be down before seven. I won’t get between you and Reiji’s punishment if you’re late.” They were all suddenly gone, leaving you alone in your room. You ran to the bathroom, taking the quickest shower you’d ever had in your life, yanking your uniform on just as the clock ticked onto ten to seven; plenty of time. You arrived in the dining hall at five to seven and quietly took a seat beside Subaru, who didn’t so much as glance at you. Ayato was pulling the other chair beside you out from the table before you even had time to get settled, and as with Subaru he didn’t spare you a single second of recognition. You found that you actually preferred it that way, but your luck was too poor for it to last, and this bad luck came in the form of Kanato.

“Y/N, you and I will be together for most of the day so Reiji told me to help you get around...you’d better not be a _pain_.” The vampire in question all but threw himself into the chair opposite you, the circles under his eyes seeming darker than usual as he glared at you accusingly, as if it were your fault.

“That’s...alright, I guess. Although, if you don’t want to I’m sure I could get another student to—”

“No.” Reiji’s objection was flat and final, and you sighed.

“Why not? You think I’ll tell people about my situation? Like anyone would actually believe the amazingly popular Sakamaki brothers are vampires.” You replied, not altogether sarcastically; you’d given it thought, yes, but every ending you imagined was you, dead, and the Sakamakis getting off with a slap on the wrist by ‘that man’, whoever he was. Reiji considered you for a moment before shaking his head.

“It would be best if you were shown around by one of us, and today you’re in most of Kanato’s lessons. This is not up for debate.” He stated, not even bothering to give you a valid reason as to why you had to be shown around by one of them. You remained silent, staring sullenly at your empty plate.

“Are you going to order or what?” Subaru snapped from beside you and you shrugged, considering your options.

“I’ll just have an apple.” Sliced apple suddenly appeared on your plate, the brief flash of white the only indication that a servant had placed it there for you. You ate slowly, thinking over the unfortunate events of yesterday. It was your first full day and you had managed to get bitten an unreasonable amount of times; surely it couldn’t possibly get worse. “So...what lessons do we have today, Kanato?” You asked politely, and he sent you a shockingly venomous glare.

“You really are stupid. You haven’t even learned your schedule yet?”

“I haven’t been given one, actually. You’re all so busy insisting that I get shown around by one of you that you never even thought to let me have a look at one.” You snapped, immediately regretting it when Kanato went completely still, eyes locking onto yours from across the table.

“How dare you speak to me in that insolent tone!” He yelled, sending his plate crashing to the floor with one harsh sweep of his arm. “You’re just an insignificant _human_!”

“Kanato, that is enough.” Reiji said impatiently, standing up as he sent a glare in your direction. “Y/N will apologise, won’t you?”

“I—” under Reiji’s threatening gaze you swallowed your pride and turned to Kanato with a wan smile. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m just frustrated about how little I know. I can make you a sweet treat to make up for my rudeness when we get back from school, if you’d like?” He visibly relaxed, expression melting back into its usual neutrality.

“I’d like that.” He murmured. “The ones you made yesterday were very good.” He picked up Teddy and headed for the doors, sending you a final glance over his shoulder before the doors slammed shut behind him. You practically melted with relief, ignoring Laito’s soft laughter.

“That was close.” You muttered, getting to your feet. “I’d better go get my school bag.” You aimed this last sentence at Reiji as an excuse for your leaving the table and, without waiting for his reply, you speed walked out of the room, running as soon as you were out of sight. You threw your door open and snatched up your bag, quickly checking to see if the phone was still in it before shoving in a box of plasters and some bandages. You arrived at the front doors just as the limousine rolled up and you were the first one in, the vampires not even in sight. “I’m really not feeling up to sitting next to Ayato this morning...he always sits at the back so...” you settled yourself in the space that was normally occupied by Subaru, hoping he wouldn’t mind too much. Thankfully, he was the next to enter the car and, upon seeing you in his seat, gave a sigh before simply taking the space next to you, just as you’d hoped he’d do; now there was no room for any of the others to sit beside you. The car quickly filled up, Ayato predictably being the last one in, his eyes narrowing with irritation upon seeing you sitting next to Subaru. You didn’t particularly care though, as long as he didn’t kick up a fuss about it. Kanato leaned forward slightly, eyes finding you as he held out a slip of paper.

“Here.”

“What...is it?” You asked, taking it from him and glancing down at it to see your name written in cursive at the top alongside the word ‘schedule’. “Oh! Thank you very much Kanato!”

“It isn’t a kindness. I just don’t want to have to waste my breath on explaining which lessons we have today.” He said with a scowl, and you gave him a tentative smile before sitting back, looking over your schedule with interest. Your first hour was taken up by mathematics, then the two hours before lunch were taken up by catering. After lunch you had an hour of music then an hour of Classical Japanese, something which you immediately knew you’d have trouble with. You dreaded the time when history would arise; you knew absolutely nothing about Japanese history. The journey was silent, and you noted the air of unfamiliarity between the brothers; it was as if they were strangers. You were glad when the car rolled to a stop and the door opened, and Ayato spared you a glance before getting out of the car.

“I hope you remember where homeroom is.” He said, and you nodded slightly, not wanting to tell him that you, in fact, didn’t remember in the slightest. He shook his head, grabbing your hand and pulling you out of the car behind him, barely giving you enough time to even grab your bag. “You really are hopeless, chichinashi.” He half-dragged half-led you to homeroom, letting go of you as he headed for his own seat, already plastering a fake smile of greeting onto his face as the girls in the class immediately swarmed him. You took your seat with a sigh, thoughts on the phone that was in your bag.

“Hi Y/N!” A cheery voice said, and you looked up to see Yuuko standing in front of your desk.

“Hi Yuuko.” You were keenly aware that Ayato had his eyes on you now, and you stifled a shudder. _No, I must not let anyone find out about this situation I’m in, especially not someone as helpless as Yuuko_. You gave her a smile. “I didn’t know we were in the same homeroom, too. You weren’t here yesterday.”

“Yeah, I was actually in the office getting asked to give you a helping hand, and I assist in the infirmary in the hour where we have English on that morning. I’m fluent so they let me leave for that one hour.” She rummaged in her bag for a second before presenting you with a cream envelope. “This is your schedule, by the way. It was just finished this morning so—”

“Oh! Thank you so much, but I actually already have one. I’ll still take it as a spare though, if that’s ok?” She handed it over with a shrug, taking the desk next to yours.

“How do you have one anyway?” She asked.

“Kanato gave one to me.” You replied without thought, realising that you’d probably said something wrong when you saw her stunned expression.

“As in Kanato Sakamaki?” She asked. “When did you even talk to him yesterday?”

“I—”

“It’s because she’s living with us at our mansion.” You jumped as Ayato’s voice sounded from directly behind you, and Yuuko’s eyes went wide. “Her father had to go away overseas and he knows our father very well so our father offered her a place to stay.”

“Yes, it was so kind of him.” You agreed, allowing just a hint of sarcasm to slip into your voice. “It’s the reason I moved to this school as well. They’ve given me so much trouble, yet also so much joy. I really wouldn’t be here without their father. I should _thank_ him some time.” Before Ayato could respond the bell rang and he quickly darted to his seat just as the teacher walked in. You pretended to be paying attention to the teacher in order to avoid Yuuko’s curious inquiries, and as soon as nine o’clock rolled around you jumped up, desperately wanting to avoid both Ayato and Yuuko, only to almost run into Kanato as you left the room. “Sorry Kanato! I didn’t realise you were there.” You gasped, glancing behind you to see that Ayato was still trying to extract himself from a swarm of girls, and Yuuko was still packing up her bag. “We have maths first, right?” He nodded slightly, turning and walking down the corridor without a word. You followed, not wanting him to have an excuse to yell at you.

“Y/N?” You jumped slightly as he addressed you, internally cursing yourself for doing so.

“Yes?”

“If you didn’t know the truth about us, would you still hate me?” He didn’t turn to face you, and you stopped in your tracks, staring at his back.

“I don’t hate you now.” You whispered, and he halted, turning to face you, lilac eyes gleaming with a mix of threat and confusion.

“I hope you’re not lying, Y/N. It’ll make me very angry.” He warned in a soft, even tone.

“I’m not lying. I wouldn’t say I like you either though. We’ve only known each other for a day, really. Opinions form over time. Still, I doubt I’d ever come to hate you...it’s not in my nature.” The last part was a lie to placate him, of course, but for the most part you were genuine. He seemed to accept your answer, judging by the slight relaxation of his shoulders, but you were still wary. “So, Kanato, what are your favourite lessons?” He frowned slightly, considering your question as if nobody had ever asked that of him before.

“I like mathematics, and...music.”

“Not catering? You like sweets and cakes so I thought you’d enjoy making them.” You asked, and his expression closed yet again as he turned away from you, resuming his resolute walk to the classroom.

“I don’t like to cook.” He snapped, and you privately thought that he really meant that he _couldn’t_ cook, but you didn’t dare ask.

“I enjoy cooking...baking especially. Actually, speaking of baking, what do you want me to make you later on? Obviously something sweet, but I’ll have more time today so I’ll be able to make something more complicated or exciting, if you want.” He spun to face you, a scowl on his face.

“Why are you being so insistently nice to me?” He demanded. “You just want to get on my good side so you can _use_ me.”

“Kanato, _please_. I live with you. Why would I possibly want to be on bad terms with you? I’m just trying to settle down and be kind. Nothing will be gained from hostility, especially on my part.”

“You’re just a pathetic human.” He hissed, fists clenching as his voice rose to a shout. “I don’t need your kindness!” People turned to stare, and you gritted your teeth, a burst of rage clouding your mind, leaving a sour aftertaste on your tongue as you gazed at him with new, sharper eyes. _Ok, time for some tough love for poor little baby Kanato_ , you thought bitterly, steeling your nerves as you stared dead into his eyes.

“Fine. Don’t expect me to ever show you any, starting with the fact that I’m never going to bake any sweets for you ever again. That’d be far too kind for your tastes, right? God you’re so childish.” You said frostily, marching past him and heading for the door labelled with the same classroom number as the one on your schedule. You waited at the front of the classroom at the teacher’s request and you watched as the desks filled up, Kanato looking at you with a murderous fury from the back of the room. For some reason as soon as you had expressed your anger the actual feeling vanished completely, leaving you feeling morosely certain that Kanato would stab you the first chance he got. When everyone was settled the teacher, a tall woman with a kindly face, cleared her throat.

“As you all know we have a new student joining us; I’d like you all to help her adjust as best you can to the class rules and the curriculum. Be kind, and be patient.” She turned to you with a warm smile. “You may introduce yourself.”

“Hello everyone. I’m Y/N L/N. It’s nice to meet you all.” You said, giving the class a smile. Several people smiled back, whilst others nodded in your direction. Kanato just shot you a glare before turning back to his notebook. The teacher placed her hand on your shoulder.

“I understand that Yuuko has been asked to help you around the school, so if you would like to sit next to her I’m sure I could accommodate it.” She said, and you smiled gratefully.

“Thank you. That’d be great, if it isn’t too much of an inconvenience.”

“It’s no trouble at all!” She exclaimed. “I’m Miss Kirishima. Please, take the desk by the window for now until I can rearrange the seating.” The rest of the lesson went relatively well; the maths wasn’t too difficult, and you understood it with no real trouble. The bell rung before you knew it, and you gathered your things, thoughts wandering to your next lesson.

“Catering...I wonder what we’re making.” You mused, packing your bag. A shadow fell over you and you glanced up to see Yuuko smiling down at you.

“Do you want me to take you to the next lesson?” She asked you, and you nodded.

“I’d like that. Thank you. Any idea what we’re making in catering today?” She linked her arm with yours, guiding you along the halls.

“I’m not sure. Something Indian, I think. Maybe curry?” She speculated. “They have top of the range cooking stuff though. I’ll show you how to use them; they’re a bit tricky at first.”

“Thanks Yuuko.” The rest of the journey was spent chatting about the Sakamakis; something you would rather have avoided, since you had nothing for them but insults. Still, you mostly just allowed her to gush about them; it was really rather like when your friends used to talk about them. You were walking into the huge catering room before you knew it, and you were startled to see that Kanato was already there, and as you entered he sent you a scorching glare, turning his back to you. You bit your lip, concerned. _Okay...from what I’ve gathered Kanato is childish, impulsive and easily angered...unstable. Do I even dare approach him? It may be best to stay away from him and let him cool down, but then...he may still be angry later, and who knows what he’d do when in the seclusion of his own home. God I’m so confused_.

What do you do?

[Approach Kanato and work with him during the class; it could help to try to placate his anger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057971/chapters/55151806#workskin).

[Stay with Yuuko and let Kanato calm down; approaching him may only set him off again and make him more angry.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057971/chapters/55151854)


	11. V(A) - Approach Kanato

“Hey, Yuuko? I think I’d better work with Kanato today. I don’t think he really knows how to cook.” You gave Yuuko an apologetic smile as you headed over to Kanato. “Hello Kanato. Do you mind if I work with you?” He turned on you, eyes burning with fury as he took hold of your wrist covertly, crushing it tightly in his fist. You winced slightly but refused to make any sort of noise as he leaned in closer, eyes meeting yours as if daring you to cry out for help.

“You _dare_ come over to me after what you said to me? You really _are_ just dumb prey.” He hissed, hand tightening on your wrist.

“I’m sorry about what I said earlier. I didn’t mean it. I was just confused and maybe a bit angry. I don’t want to use you. I didn’t even know you until two days ago and I already live with you so why would I have ulterior motives? I just want to be nice, I suppose. If we’re living together doesn’t that make sense Kanato?” You said, trying to ignore the fact that your fingers were going numb. He released his hold on you abruptly, mouth turned down in a frown as he glanced down at your already bruising wrist; you stared at it in dismay, thinking there was no way you’d be able to hide that while you were cooking. “Kanato, if the teacher sees this I really don’t have an excuse for it.”

“I don’t _care_.” He snapped, and you scowled at his turned back, unrolling your sleeves. If they got dirty then that would just be tough luck, you supposed, not wanting to think about Reiji’s opinion on you walking round for the rest of the day in a dirty shirt.

“Ok class! We’ll waste no time as what we’re doing has changed slightly; since it’s miss L/N’s first day we’re doing a second cake class!” There was a buzz of chatter across the room, and plenty of smiles. Clearly this ‘cake class’ was a favourite. The teacher turned to face you, giving you a smile. “Y/N, cake class is basically a cake competition we hold on the first catering lesson of the year; each pair makes and decorates a tiered cake and a winner is chosen. The cakes are then brought to the cafeteria at lunch for everyone to enjoy as they choose.” You nodded, thinking that it was quite a nice idea; the class was quite large so there’d definitely be enough cake for the all the students in the night classes. You looked over at Kanato to see he had an actual smile on his face; it was faint, but definitely there. He noticed you watching him and gave you a ferocious glare, yet you didn’t avert your gaze.

“What would you like to make?” You asked him, and he opened his mouth, clearly about to snap at you. “No. No more arguing, Kanato.” You commanded softly, holding up a hand. “We are going to get along and make an amazing cake that will win, then we’re going to eat said cake, and it’ll be delicious.” He stared at you for a moment, as if stunned that you would even have the nerve to talk back to him. “I don’t want to argue with you. I know you think of me as just a pathetic human that you feed on but...can’t we at least try to be on good terms?” You didn’t wait for his answer, going to collect the ingredients you needed to make cake and the decorations for it. You returned to your workstation to find he hadn’t moved at all. You sighed, getting a large mixing bowl and setting it on the scales, pouring the flour and sugar into it. You reached for the butter, dumping it into the bowl then you snatched the eggs up, mind wandering to your current issues. The thought of going back to that mansion made you feel faint, and you gasped as one of the eggs slipped from your fingers. You closed your eyes in exasperation, yet the expected splat of the egg hitting the floor never came. Your eyes flew open to see Kanato directly before you, eyes strangely clouded as he held out the dropped egg.

“You really are worthless.” He mumbled, handing it to you. “Would you...make buttercream? For the cake?”

“I...of course. You can’t have a cake without buttercream after all!” You answered with a smile. He nodded slightly, reaching out and gripping your sleeve, eyes firmly fixed on the floor.

“And...can it be purple?”

“As purple as your hair, Kanato.” You giggled, for a moment forgetting who he was and what he’d done to you as you reached up and gently patted his head. Your eyes widened as your brain caught up with you and you attempted to tug away from him. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t thinking I—” his eyes met yours and your voice trailed off, heart beating painfully fast.

“I...don’t mind.” He let go of your sleeve, averting his gaze. “Chocolate cake would be nice...”

“Chocolate cake it is.” You affirmed, giving him a tentative smile. “Now, let's get baking.”

***

You entered the dining hall alongside Kanato, mood the lightest it had been all day; of course he had left you to carry the cake so you branched away from him to go and place it on the large table at the front of the hall alongside the other cakes. You stepped back and admired your handiwork with a smile. The cake was iced with a lovely purple, blue and indigo mirror glaze, perfectly shiny and so reflective that you could almost see yourself in it. Cake pop planets were arranged on the different tiers along with shimmering star shaped cookies, and edible silver glitter elegantly finished the whole thing off. Normally you would never have attempted something so ambitious, but Kanato had been a surprisingly helpful and competent partner, as long as you directed him correctly.

“A penny for your thoughts, bitch-chan?” Laito sidled up beside you with a smirk, and you raised a brow at him.

“I’m thinking that our first place award was greatly deserved.” You answered with a smile. “The others didn’t stand a chance.”

“Our? You mean Kanato actually contributed? Perhaps you do have some sort of secret powers of persuasion.” He chuckled, taking hold of your arm and guiding you to the queue for food. Your eyes widened as you approached and you turned to Laito with a frown.

“Is this seriously a school menu? This is ridiculous. It must cost a fortune!”

“What school did you attend before this one?” He questioned, tone faintly disgusted. “It must have been a dump.”

“Ah yes, Laito, insult my past more. It makes me _ever_ so happy. Not all of us grew up as elitist snobs you know.” You yelped as you felt a sharp pinch on your upper arm and you whirled to glare at Laito, who was smiling innocently down at you. “That was unnecessary.”

“Teaching you your place is very necessary. Now, bitch-chan, what will it be? Steak? Lobster? It’s all being paid for by...someone else so go wild.”

“I’ll just have...the curry please. The medium one.” You said to the smiling woman behind the counter, and she nodded, scooping a generous portion onto the plate alongside fluffy white rice before placing it onto the tray and handing it to you, the heavenly scent immediately wafting up your nose; it was probably the best curry you’d ever smelt, and you had no doubt that the taste would be at a similar level. Again, Laito took hold of your arm as he balanced his own tray on one hand.

“You can sit with me today bitch-chan. I missed you at lunch yesterday. I assume you were attempting to avoid Ayato.”

“You assume right.” You sighed, allowing him to tow you along to a relatively empty table. Almost as soon as you had sat down girls started to flock to your table, as if attracted just by Laito’s very presence; quite frankly you didn’t see the appeal. They buzzed and fluttered, taking seats at the table and generally putting you in a foul mood. You had thankfully taken a seat right at the end of the table and so you were able to just sit and eat your curry in relative peace; it was just as delicious as you had hoped and it thoroughly distracted you from the twittering voices of the girls. Just as you’d zoned out almost to the point of you being unable to even hear the girls there was a gentle tap on your shoulder, snapping you out of your trance-like state. For some reason the girls seemed even louder than before, and you soon realised why when you turned to see Kanato standing there with a plate of the cake the two of you had made in his hand. He held it out to you and you took it with a cautious smile. “Thank you very much, Kanato.”

“I just thought you should have some before it all went since you made it.” He muttered, frowning as the girls all started to giggle and flutter.

“Did you like it?” You asked, silently noting with a smile that he had managed to get the cake pop you had mentioned was your favourite.

“It was delicious. I’m glad that we made it together.” He mumbled almost shyly. You marvelled at the sudden switch in his behaviour; clearly approaching him was the right thing to do. You hoped he would remain this calm and agreeable, but in reality you knew it would never last. As you were about to take a bite of the cake you noticed that Laito was staring at you intently, a strange gleam in his eyes.

“Yes, Laito?” He blinked slowly, pulling away from the table.

“Nothing, b—Y/N.” He stood abruptly, snatching his tray up. “Enjoy your cake.” You raised your eyebrows as he headed for the area where the trays were supposed to go, though a surprising amount of people just left their trays on the tables. Money didn’t buy a consideration for the cleaners, clearly. Most of the girls followed suite and you gave a quiet scoff, turning back to your cake and shovelling a forkful into your mouth. You closed your eyes as the flavour exploded over your tongue, satisfaction creeping through you as you swallowed.

“It may be conceited to say it but that was the most delicious cake I’ve ever tasted.” You said aloud.

“Human arrogance never ceases to amaze.” You jumped as Reiji’s voice spoke from directly behind you, disapproval clear in his tone. “Your shirt sleeves are filthy.”

“I—”

“No excuses. You will go to the office and request a clean shirt to wear for the rest of the day, immediately.”

“But I—”

“Go.” You sighed, pushing your chair back and getting to your feet. Just as you’d almost reached the doors you spun and darted back to the table where Reiji was still standing with his arms folded and expression stony, though Kanato had quickly made his exit upon his elder brother’s arrival. Without a word you snatched up the cake pop on your plate and brought it with you on your way out. You took a bite out of it as you walked and smiled to yourself.

 _Kanato isn’t so bad when he’s not in a foul mood. I win this one, Cordelia_. The stirring of that horrible woman’s consciousness sent a deep unease through you as her lazy chuckle echoed through your mind.

 _Eventually your anger will get the best of you, my dear, and I can’t_ ** _wait_**...


	12. V(B) - Avoid Kanato

You turned to Yuuko with a smile, deciding it would be best that you give Kanato the space and time he needed to calm himself down.

“Let’s get cooking.” You said cheerily, and she gave you a bright smile of her own.

“I’m so glad we’re partners! I bet you’re really good at cooking. I’m okay at it, but just simple things.” She chirped, and you nodded vacantly, already wondering whether you had made the right choice. You assumed so; Kanato and forgiveness didn’t go so well together, but Kanato and forgetfulness...well, you weren’t so sure on that one but it was surely less suicidal than going up to him.

“Ok class! We’ll waste no time as what we’re doing has changed slightly; since it’s miss L/N’s first day we’re doing a second cake class!” There was a buzz of chatter across the room, and plenty of smiles. Clearly this ‘cake class’ was a favourite. The teacher turned to face you, giving you a smile. “Y/N, cake class is basically a cake competition we hold on the first catering lesson of the year; each pair makes and decorates a tiered cake and a winner is chosen. The cakes are then brought to the cafeteria at lunch for everyone to enjoy as they choose.” You nodded, thinking that it was quite a nice idea; the class was quite large so there’d definitely be enough cake for the all the students in the night classes. You looked over at Kanato to see he had an actual smile on his face; it was faint, but definitely there. He noticed you watching him and gave you a ferocious glare, and you quickly averted your gaze, turning to face Yuuko instead.

“Well then, let’s get started! I have such plans for this cake of ours.” You announced with a grin.

***

You and Yuuko entered the dining hall together, laughing and chatting, Yuuko teetering under the weight of the cake; you had offered to carry it but she refused to give in. As she branched from you a cold hand wrapped around your upper arm, steering you to the line of students waiting for food.

“You don’t need to wait for that boring little flake, bitch-chan. I want you to sit with me today, afterall. I missed you at lunch yesterday; I assume it was in order to avoid Ayato.” Of course it was _Laito_.

“You assume correctly. How am I paying for lunch, by the way? I didn’t eat yesterday so…” he cast you a sideways glance, a smile curving the corner of his mouth.

“It’s already paid for by someone who very much does _not_ care about money, so get whatever you would like.”

“Hm. That’s pretty nice of your father. Must be to make up for sticking me in a house with you lot.” You responded in a light and joking tone, hoping he wouldn’t take offense. His eyebrows raised and he turned to face you, finally releasing the hold he had on your arm.

“My father? Why would you think―”

“Ayato mentioned him earlier. I’m just assuming that he’s the reason I’m here. Makes sense that he’s the one paying for me to attend this elite school, as well.” You answered with a shrug, and he gave a chuckle, taking hold of your arm once again, his grip notably less tight as he towed you behind him.

“A keen deduction, bitch-chan. I’m glad to see you’re not as ditzy as you look.”

“Gee, thanks,” you muttered dryly, considering the food on offer. “I’ll get the curry, please.” You smiled up at the plump, merry-looking woman behind the counter, and she responded with a cheerful smile of her own, quickly plating your food and handing your tray to you. You inhaled the rich scent, finding yourself thinking that it was the best curry you’d ever smelt. Laito expertly balanced his tray in one hand as he once again took your arm. You frowned up at him and pulled away, surprised when he allowed you to do so. “You don’t need to drag me around, Laito. I don’t mind sitting with you at lunch.” His eyes were wide with surprise as he followed you to the nearest empty table, sitting down opposite you.

“Now that’s the last thing I would ever expect to hear from you, bitch-chan. Why the sudden change of heart?” He questioned curiously, and you shrugged, picking up your spoon and mixing your curry into your rice.

“I guess I owe you for last night. You didn’t have to help me; I know I wouldn’t have died from that amount of blood loss. Plus you showed a shocking amount of restraint by not taking any more blood.” You sighed, resting your chin on your hand as you gazed at Laito contemplatively. “I suppose what I’m trying to say is thank you.” He stared at you, a faint smile on his lips as he processed what you’d just said.

“I didn’t do it for you,” he finally said, bemused.

“Still, I appreciate it nonetheless.” You replied with a smile. “Besides, it isn’t like we’re alone at the table.” As if on cue a flurry of girls approached your table, their loud chatter drowning out Laito’s amused laughter. You sat back and ate quietly, watching as Laito interacted with the twittering girls; you could see why they liked him so much. His public persona was incredibly suave and charming, and his jokes made even you smile, however you could never forget the cold, lifeless expression in his eyes as he slowly crushed your throat.

“Oh yes! Y/N-chan has been _such_ a wonderful guest. It’s quite nice to have a feminine presence. Having five brothers can be quite challenging sometimes.” You gave a startled blink as he said your name for what you were sure was the first time. He shot you a winsome smile, expression as pure as you had ever seen. “We’ve been getting along so well, haven’t we?”

“Y-yeah! I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you and your brothers. You’ve all been so welcoming.” Laito gave a peal of laughter, reaching over the table and pinching your cheek playfully, earning you jealous glares from many of the girls.

“So polite. Don’t you _love_ how sweet she is?” The gleam in his eyes strongly suggested that he wasn’t talking about your personality, but you returned his smile with vigour and a false conviction, ignoring the envious whispers.

“There’s no need to compliment me for being polite, Laito. It’s only right that I treat my hosts with the utmost gratitude.” He seemed satisfied with your response, judging by the delighted gleam in his eyes. The rest of lunch went by uneventfully, with Yuuko fetching you a slice of the cake you’d made together, nervously casting glances at Laito, who was suddenly very attentive, eyes tracking Yuuko’s every movement.

“Um...I managed to get you this bit of our cake. I couldn’t get to it on time to get you the best slice, but I hope this enough...you did all the work, after all. I barely did anything.” You gave her a bright smile, taking the plate from her.

“Don’t be silly Yuuko. I couldn’t have possibly made such an amazing cake all by myself; your beautiful decorations are why we won in the first place!” She blushed a deep crimson at the compliment, stammering out a quick excuse before rushing out of the dining hall. Laito shot you a devilish smirk, leaning forward so that his next words were for your ears alone.

“Bitch-chan, don’t you attract _all_ sorts of attention. If you leave us for her I can’t tell you how livid I’ll be.” His voice was mocking, and you raised your eyebrows at him.

“I would never.” _If that were a viable option I’d take it in a second you smarmy bastard_.

“That’s good to know.” You quickly finished your curry, digging into your cake with relish. Unfortunately, that would be your last good moment of the school day, for the remaining hours were spent avoiding Kanato’s glares, though you still felt them burning into the back of your head. Again in the limousine - despite Laito snatching you up as you entered and tugging you to sit by him in Ayato’s usual spot, much to his annoyance - you attempted to avoid Kanato’s eyes but the hostility flowed off him like a poisonous miasma. As soon as the car stopped Laito was pulling you out, linking his arm with yours and speed-walking to the mansion, his pace forcing you to run alongside him.

“Bitch-chan, please hurry. There are _so_ many things we could be doing right now.”

“Laito why the rush?! I can’t...keep up! Just slow d― _aaah_!” You cried out in shock as he swept you up into his arms, the world blurring around you for a mere second before he was settling you onto your feet outside an ornate door. You caught your balance against the wall, gasping as you tried to reorientate yourself. “Why couldn’t we just walk?”

“You just don’t understand how painful it is to walk around slowly like you humans.” He replied, pushing the door open and beckoning for you to follow, which you did with heavy reluctance; inside was a large music room lit by flickering candles to give it an almost gothic feeling. He made his way to the center of the room where a grand piano sat, shining as if it were brand new. He glanced back at you, enjoying the awed expression on your face. “Do you play?”

“Yes...I love music.” You murmured, heading to the piano and running your fingers across the smooth ivory keys, the sensation both achingly familiar and painfully strange; clearly Yui did not play. You grimaced down at the small, dainty and manicured hands that were now yours. “Though it seems I lack a pianist’s fingers,” you took a seat, playing out a few melodic chords, finding that compensating for Yui’s hands wasn’t as difficult as you had first thought it would be. You closed your eyes, letting the music flow around you. “I used to do concerts. Just small ones, but it made me happy to see others smile because of my music. I stopped a few years ago, though.”

“How utterly simplistic.” Laito said with a slight laugh. “If only I had the freedom to choose when I was younger. Still, I like your playing. You aren’t the pathetic, useless human I thought you were. Continue.” That was definitively not a request, so you played on, trying to ignore the cramping in your fingers and the dull ache beginning at the base of your spine. You couldn’t, however, ignore the first rays of sunlight breaking through the window, distracting you enough that you accidentally struck a sour note.

“Oh! Sorry...what time is it?” You questioned, stifling a yawn. Laito blinked slowly, eyes sliding to the windows.

“Hm...maybe six? Keep playing.”

“What? But I’ve been playing for over two hours!” You protested, voice cracking slightly. “And I really need a drink―”

“Oh you humans are so pathetically weak and needy.” He complained, getting lithely to his feet, no signs of the same aches filling your body after sitting still for hours. Of course not. “Stay here. I’ll go get you a glass of water.” You raised your eyebrows at this unusual display of what could be considered kindness.

“Um...thank you.” He shot you a smirk over his shoulder as he opened the door.

“I expect you to pay me back with your blood.” He said, and you gave a half-hearted eye roll, finding that you didn’t mind his threat all that much. You turned back to the piano, absently playing a few more notes.

“He finally left.” You gave a startled yelp, jumping to your feet and spinning to face Kanato, who was looming over you menacingly. He gave a smile at your discomfort, eyes gleaming with malice. “I’ve been waiting _all day_.” You gave a scream as he grabbed you, lifting you and slamming you down onto the top of the piano, the force of the impact cracking the varnished wood and forcing the air from your lungs. Before you could even try to catch your breath his hands were around your neck, squeezing ferociously, his expression a mix of rage and sadistic pleasure.

“Ka...nato...st...op…” Your struggles were ineffectual, and you found yourself thinking that Laito choking you was nothing compared to this immense pressure around your throat. He gritted his teeth, tightening his grip on your throat, eyes blazing with fury.

“You dare tell me what to do?!” He yelled, lifting your upper body and smashing you back down, filling your ears with the sound of cracking bones. “You filthy human! You thought that if you ignored me that I’d just _forget_? That I’d _forgive you_?” Your only response was a choked gurgle, hands weakly clawing at his wrists. “You thought **wrong**.” He wrenched his hands to the side, the sickening crunch that filled your ears the last thing you ever experienced.

“Damn it Kanato.” Laito’s voice sounded from the doorway, and Kanato slowly loosened his fingers, dropping you to the floor to land in a boneless heap. He turned to see that his younger brother was staring at the scene with a mildly amused smile on his face as his eyes landed on your broken form. “That was my favourite piano.”

“Shut up.” Kanato barked angrily, snatching Teddy up from the seat he’d left him on. “I know you were trying to keep her _safe_. How _pathetic_. An attachment to a bride so early in the game? What has gotten _into_ you?” Laito shrugged, his smile fading.

“The same thing that’s gotten into you, I suppose. Why else would you be so furious about her being cruel to you? There’s just _something_ about her...something familiar yet strange and new at the same time.” He set the glass of water in his hand on a nearby table then headed for the door, shooting a wicked smile over his shoulder. “Have fun explaining to father why she’s dead!” With those words he vanished, leaving Kanato alone with your body. He clutched Teddy to his chest, gazing down at his new material.

“We have a lot of work to do, Teddy. She won’t make a good doll if she starts to rot...”

_You have died._

_Try_ _again_?


	13. VI

“Y/N is sitting with _me_!”

“No! Chichinashi is _mine_!”

“Gosh bitch-chan. You’re very popular today.” Laito sighed, standing behind you, uncomfortably close to your back as he always did. You eyed the standoff from a safe distance, happy that Ayato and Kanato were angry at each other instead of at you, for once. Still, you were sure you’d get dragged into it anyway, the thought being proven mere seconds later when Kanato spun to you, eyes blazing.

“Who do _you_ want to sit with?” He demanded, and you gave a noncommittal smile, glancing nervously between the two of them.

“Can’t I sit between the two of you? Then there’s no need to argue.” He gave you such a ferocious glare that you backed into Laito without a thought, trying to ignore your sudden extreme proximity despite his soft laughter in your ear.

“You need to choose _one_ of us.” Ayato insisted, and you stared at the pair in disbelief.

“ _Why_? There’s enough room!” You protested, and both opened their mouths to retort, however they were cut off by the arrival of their other three brothers, Reiji surveying the scene with displeasure.

“What is going on here?” He asked, and Laito gave an amused giggle, taking hold of your shoulders and somehow pulling you even closer to him.

“They’re fighting over our little bitch-chan here.” Reiji was all but amused as he turned to the two quarreling siblings.

“Behaviour such as this is most undignified. She won’t be sitting next to either of you.” He turned to you, eyes glinting with irritation. “You had better not cause any more issues. Sit next to Subaru.”

“Yes, Reiji.” You murmured, resisting the urge to point out that this whole thing was absolutely all their fault and was in no way your problem. You climbed into the car, sitting in the same place you had on the way to school, glad that Reiji had arrived when he did. Subaru settled down next to you, casting you a sideways glance before resuming his cross armed stance, eyes glued to the roof of the limo as per usual. The entire journey was, as always, deathly silent and vaguely uncomfortable. You wondered whether the brothers ever spoke to each other voluntarily; even the triplets were as unfamiliar as strangers. _Surely they had been close at one point_ , you thought to yourself with a slight frown on your face.

“Why so gloomy, bitch-chan?” You gave a startled jump at the sudden break in the silence, Subaru giving a scoff at your lack of composure. “ _Well_?”

“No reason.” You murmured absently, eyes going to the window despite not being able to see anything on the pitch black roadside. “I’m just tired, I suppose.” You didn’t think any of them would be particularly receptive of what they’d view as pity, especially coming from you, a human who was supposed to be _less than_. _At least I’m not missing chunks from my development_. You were rather saddened by that concept; you imagined that those brothers had quite a few gaping holes where things like love and comfort were supposed to go. And common human decency. _Don’t start feeling sorry for these bastards, Y/N. It’ll be the end of you_. The thought was unpleasant but true, and you decided that prying at the edges of their broken souls was best left to girls who wanted to end up dead...or worse. You felt Latio’s eyes on you for a lingering moment before silence once again descended. You rubbed your bruised wrist absently, wondering how long it would take for Kanato’s fingerprints to fade; it didn’t help that Yui was the palest shade of white you’d ever seen on a person, especially after arriving at the mansion. You were incredibly relieved when the car rolled to a stop, getting out as soon as the door opened. You had only taken a few steps, however, before Laito was grabbing your arm, pulling you into him.

“How about we go up to your room and have some fun?” He suggested, giving you a lascivious smirk. You frowned up at him, allowing all of your irritation to show on your face.

“No thanks, Laito. Are you always this...overbearing?” He gave your arm a hard squeeze, anger flashing across his face for a split second before his easy smile reappeared.

“Laito, enough.” Reiji scoffed, striding past the pair of you. Subaru shot Laito a disgusted glare as he passed, lips twisting into a sneer.

“As perverted as always.” He snapped as he walked up the steps. You glanced up at Laito’s expression, which was closed and distant, his eyes flickering with a deep-seated hatred.

“Laito? Are you...okay?” You questioned hesitantly, wondering whether you should just walk away; it was a complete travesty that you’d managed to attract the attention of the three most outwardly aggressive brothers, and you resented it every single second.

“I’m fine, bitch. Don’t be concerned on my account.” He released your arm abruptly, vanishing before your eyes. You headed inside with a sigh, a headache already beginning to build. The walk to your room seemed to take forever, each step more tiresome than the last, and of course both your wrist and your head stabbed with pain. Eventually you reached your room, throwing yourself down onto your bed, all strength leaving your limbs as you stared listlessly at the canopy above you.

“The colour pink and I will be having some serious issues when I get out of this hell. Even in a mansion full of sadists, this awful pink cacophony is one of the worst things.” The english you spoke sounded almost foreign now, despite only being in that wretched mansion for a few days. You wondered how much of yourself you’d lose, how much these vampires would _take_ from you. Your very life, perhaps? You sat up, stretching out with a groan, wincing as pain stabbed through your wrist. “Damn Kanato and his monster grip.” You grumbled, heading over to the wardrobe and pulling out a lovely pearlescent blue blouse along with a dark pair of cropped jeans and some pale blue ballet flats; you had been rather pleasantly surprised by how nice Yui’s clothing was, having imagined it would mostly be pink frills and tiny shorts.

You dressed quickly and headed out, allowing your feet to take the lead, just wanting to distract yourself from your surroundings. You passed an open door, something which gave you a slight pause; the doors were usually kept shut along all the halls, and this was the first open one you’d actually seen since arriving. Just as you had decided you wouldn’t, under any circumstances, investigate the room a soft melody began to play; a piano with the clearest sound you’d ever heard. You stood there, swaying slightly as you allowed the music to wash over you, the painfully beautiful sound bringing tears to your eyes; never had you heard such sorrowful music. As if guided by the sound your feet carried you to the door, then through it, eyes landing on the grand piano immediately, and on the person playing at it, which was none other than “...Laito?” He stopped playing instantly, eyes locking onto yours with an unusual intensity.

“How long have you been out there, bitch-chan?” He questioned sharply, and you stepped further into the room, refusing to tear your gaze away.

“I was passing by just as you started playing. I’m sorry for interrupting you but I...I _had_ to. The music was exquisite but...so sad. I couldn’t help myself.” You answered, mildly alarmed by the way his eyes scorched into yours, and before you could even draw breath he was directly before you, lifting your chin with a finger.

“How should I punish you for _spying_?”

“But I wasn’t―” you were cut off by a sharp slap to your cheek, causing you to step back with shock, eyes wide.

“Don’t talk back to me.” He snapped. “I asked you a _question_.”

“You want me to tell you how you should punish me? Are you joking?!” You yelped, rapidly backing away from him. His hand lashed out, grabbing hold of your arm and yanking you back into the room, door slamming shut behind you.

“No. I’m not.” He stated coldly. “Choose a punishment.” You stared at him with alarm at the realisation that he was completely serious.

“I…” A bright smile sprung onto his face, startling you somewhat.

“Since you seem to be so unusually lost for words I’ve decided for you.” He dragged you to the piano, forcing you into the seat. “Now, you’re going to play a song, bitch-chan. Every time you slip up, every note you sour, I’ll hit your hands with this.” He produced a short wooden cane seemingly out of nowhere, dangling it in front of your face closely enough so that you could see the dark blood stains already soaked into the wood. You swallowed dryly, glancing at the sheet of music with consternation; it was a complicated piece, yes, but one you had practiced rigorously when you used to play regularly. There was, however, the issue of your wrist; it still throbbed with pain at every movement of your hand, so playing the piano would be quite difficult.

“Fine,” you sighed, stretching your fingers out with a wince, hoping that Yui’s hands would adjust quickly to the keyboard. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, a mildly amused smile spreading across his face.

“You play piano?”

“I read sheet music, too. I suppose you were counting on me not being able to do either.”

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you? Begin.” You started to play, biting back your hiss as your wrist immediately began to burn with pain. Not even a minute into the song your wrist gave an especially sharp twinge, cramping your fingers and causing you to miss a note. The sound of the cane cutting through the air was your only warning as he brought it down on your knuckles forcefully, the loud crack it made almost startling you more than the pain. You gritted your teeth, forcing yourself to continue despite the sharp pain in your hand, however it wasn’t long before your next step, and Laito brought the cane down with an exhilarated laugh, the force behind his swing bringing tears to your eyes.

“Gosh bitch-chan, two mistakes already? Why, if _I_ were in this seat I―” you winced when you messed up yet another note as your fingers stiffened, and you gave a sharp gasp as you he mercilessly brought his weapon down, this time so hard that it flattened your fingers to the keys, letting out a discordant jangle of notes. “Ah, Y/N...such a lack of composure.” You cried out as he hit your hand once again, the cane splitting the skin on your knuckles. “Begin again.”

“What?!” You yelped, getting another strike on the knuckles for your protest. “You _can’t_ ―” _Crack_.

“I can. **Play**.” You hesitated, eyes wide as you stared at the sheet music, tears blurring the notes as you clenched your teeth shut in order to try to trap the rising hysteria in your throat, somehow. You stretched out your bloodied fingers, trying to ignore the stabs of agony travelling through your hands. You got halfway through the song before your fingers gave up, missing the keys completely. You screamed as he struck your hands again, sending a splatter of blood onto the sheets of music. Soon enough your fingers were slick with blood, slipping on the keys and earning you more and more punishment.

 _Crack_.

 ** _Crack_**.

 ** _CRACK_**!

Your hands shook violently as you went to start the song for the nineteenth time, and you gave a choking sob as you slipped up on the very first note, already anticipating the next attack. Instead he gave a weary sigh, setting the cane down.

“So persistent. The record number of times a bitch-chan has played on after getting hit is hmm...twelve? Fifteen? Yet I’ve struck you fifty-seven times and still you play on. You’re more like m...never mind. This is boring.” He stood abruptly, smirking down at you. “It’s six fifteen. I wouldn’t be late down if I were you. Reiji hates tardiness more than anything.” You shot to your feet, dodging around him and running for the door, blood dripping down your arms as you held your hands protectively to your chest. You glanced back to see Laito pick up the cane and slowly lick the blood from it, a cruel gleam in his eyes. You sprinted the rest of the way to your room, dashing to your bathroom and rinsing the blood from your arms, noting with dismay that your blouse was stained with blood. You gave a moan of despair as fresh blood pooled between your knuckles, trickling to your wrists as you yanked the ruined top over your head.

“Where were those bandages?” You murmured, rooting around in the cabinets. “Aha!” You cleaned your hands once more and rapidly bandaged them, fingers numb and fumbling. You went over to your wardrobe next, pulling a black jumper over your head, grateful that the baggy sleeves covered your arms all the way to your fingertips. With only minutes to spare you ran to the dining hall, arriving just as the hand turned to six thirty. Reiji raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn’t give indication that you were in any trouble, much to your relief. You took a seat next to Ayato; not something you’d usually do, but your only other option was Laito, which definitely _wasn’t_ one you were willing to take.

“You’re quiet today, chichinashi.” Ayato observed, tone irate. You tried to focus on his voice, knowing that ignoring him would only enrage him, however you could barely sense anything beyond the white noise in your head that you were using to desperately tune out the crippling pain in your hands. “Oi! Ore-sama is talking!”

“Sorry Ayato. I didn’t mean to go blank there. Tired, I guess.” You answered breathlessly, barely able to hear your own words. You noticed the wide array of food on the table with mild confusion. “We’re all eating the same today?”

“Yes,” he snapped impatiently, reaching over you lightning fast and spooning a rich stew onto your plate. “This is ore-sama’s favourite. Try some.” It was more an order than a suggestion, so you made to oblige, however an unbearable pain lanced through your hand as you lifted your fork, the utensil slipping from your suddenly slack fingers and clattering loudly to the table, drawing all their eyes to you.

“Y/N. I assume you haven’t forgotten basic table manners in the space of breakfast to n―”

“She’s bleeding.” Kanato interrupted, suddenly right there, taking your hand gently and pulling your sleeve back to reveal bandages that were already soaking through with spots of blood. Kanato gazed at your hand with something akin to confusion before his eyes went to yours, the icy fury in them chilling you to your core. “These aren’t from bites?” You shook your head slowly and his eyes shot to Laito, expression venomous. “You.”

“Ah, whatever. Bitch-chan deserved it.”

“How so?” This time it was Reiji who spoke, cold gaze on you even as he spoke to Laito.

“She interrupted my playing, so I thought she’d like to play instead.”

“How many times?” Reiji’s eyes were narrowed as he stood, heading around the table to you and taking your hand from Kanato, unravelling the bandages to reveal the raw wounds underneath, the sting of the cold air making you hiss with protest.

“Fifty-seven, give or take.” Laito shrugged, and Ayato gave a disbelieving scoff.

“Can’t be. You only ever managed fifty, and she’s a _human_.”

“Indeed.” Reiji murmured, eyes going to Laito, anger flaring deep within them. “Since most sacrificial brides who have played your ridiculous penalty game only make it to twelve why would you _ever_ think it a good idea to bludgeon her beyond what even you could stand?”

“Why do you _care_?!” Laito yelled, composure cracking to allow the boiling fury beneath his usual easy smile to blaze in his expression. The other brothers were now silent, watching the exchange with a curious mix of delight and wariness; clearly it was a rare occurance to see Laito be so outwardly furious.

“She cannot go to school in this state. She can’t even hold a _pen_.” Reiji’s voice blistered with wrath as he stared his brother down, his usual impassive expression replaced with one of utter disgust and ire. “Your games are harmless with normal brides but this one is _not_ normal. She attends our _school_ , and you believe that mutilating her hands is _acceptable_? That it would go _unnoticed_? Your idiocy is only matched by your ignorance; you will not put us at risk like this again, do you understand? Y/N,” you jumped as he addressed you, eyes meeting his just quick enough to see the flash of anger in them before they returned to their usual emotionlessness. “Follow me.” You stood slowly, uncertainty and foreboding clashing in a nauseating mix, however you knew nothing good would come out of disobeying. You trailed after him right to the farthest wing in the mansion in total silence until you reached a heavyset door which he unlocked with a key that was hanging around his neck. The room inside was filled with clean lab tables and cabinets packed with vials of powders, liquids and some jars with strangely shaped items you desperately hoped weren’t human organs lined the walls. He led you to a cozy-looking seating area in the far corner, gesturing for you to sit before heading to one of the cabinets, searching for something.

“Reiji?” You questioned, lowering yourself into one of the ridiculously comfortable chairs.

“Yes?”

“Why are we here? I’m sure I can patch my hands up by mys―”

“Of course you think that’s the only option.” He sighed, pulling a bottle of crimson liquid from the shelf with a satisfied murmur. “You humans are all the same; so close-minded. Drink this.” He held out a fragile porcelain cup filled with steaming tea. You took it, eyes wide with confusion.

“When did you―” at his raised eyebrow you swallowed your question, offering him a smile instead. “Thank you, Reiji.” You took a sip, almost choking as the bitter taste washed over your tongue, sour and coppery. _Not tea._ ** _Not tea_** _! Good god this is_ ** _revolting_** _!_ You forced it down with much difficulty, eyes watering slightly, however when you went to place your cup on the table he cleared his throat sharply.

“All of it.” You gazed at the cup for a moment before raising it to your lips and draining the rest of the almost-scalding liquid, settling the cup gently down on the saucer in front of you as you tried to keep it all down. All of a sudden a fiery warmth filled you, spreading through your veins and travelling right to the tips of your fingers and toes. You raised your hands, staring in astonishment as the skin healed before your very eyes; not only that, but when you ran your fingers along your neck there was not a single scar to be felt.

“Wow,” you breathed, every ache and pain being washed away by the comforting heat. “This stuff is remarkable! Did you make it?”

“Yes. It took much trial and error, and many failures, but the finished product is especially potent.” You suddenly felt very cold as you realised that these ‘failures’ he referred to were most likely a result of previous brides dying from being forced to test it. You found yourself wondering whether this was his first success, and by the cruel smirk on his face he knew exactly what you were thinking. “There have been successful trials before you, though it was not nearly as effective with the other brides. I wonder what makes you so different from them.”

“Well, I think it’s amazing. However, not to sound ungrateful, but did I just drink your blood in my tea?” He raised an eyebrow, seemingly mildly impressed.

“How did you know?”

“Well, firstly I can _taste_ it. It was like drinking lightning, the way it was so metallic yet...strangely electric. Second, I’ve noticed that your saliva has coagulative properties, so I figured that vampire blood would have some useful supernatural healing properties. Saliva wouldn’t cut it in a formula because of the digestive enzymes, of course.” He was looking at you as if he had just seen you for the first time, and you fidgeted in an unconscious display of discomfort.

“Clever.” He murmured, eyeing you speculatively. “From your appearance I never would have guessed. I wonder what else goes on in that mind of yours. Still, you should not have been able to taste the blood in that...how curious.” You were beginning to feel anxious under his eyes, his complete and utter stillness putting you on edge as he observed you unblinkingly like one would watch a fascinating new specimen. You cleared your throat nervously, standing slowly.

“Thank you, Reiji. I really appreciate―”

“I don’t need your appreciation.” He was suddenly directly in front of you, hand on the back of your neck as he pulled you to him, fangs skimming the vein at your throat. “Just your blood...the scent was almost too much to resist.” There was a harsh sting as his teeth broke through your skin, the hand on your neck convulsing slightly, gloved fingers sifting through your hair almost inquisitively before taking a firm grip on it. He tilted your head to the side in order to find better purchase on your flesh, fangs sinking in deeper. You allowed your eyes to wander to the ceiling, the feeling of your blood being drawn from you unnatural but not altogether horrible; you had imagined it to be a lot more violating and dramatic - which it was, when you struggled, when they _made_ it hurt - but it was actually rather...boring. Not that you would ever be telling any of them that, knowing that they would take it as a challenge. It was mostly blood loss you had to worry about now, you thought, quickly proven right when a wave of dizziness crashed over you as soon as Reiji removed his teeth from your neck, making you sway uneasily.

“Damn…” You collapsed back into the chair, closing your eyes against the swirling in your head. “Reiji, can I ask you something?”

“What an unusual woman you are. I just bit you and you’re asking me questions. Majority of brides would be in a complete panic by now and the rest would be in a catatonic state. You appear to be a unique exception.”

“Yes, I do seem to be handling this rather unusually...you were saying earlier that I was...different, to the other brides, I mean. Did they not go to the school with you as well?”

“No. They were merely sent to us by our father. They had no special role to play.”

“And why, may I ask, is your father so invested in you finding a...um, _bride_?” He shot you a glare and you quickly put your hands up in acquiescence. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. Just...is there some sort of, I don’t know, tablet or drug you can give me to help with the, ah, blood loss?” He gave a condescending laugh, sitting down opposite you.

“Why should I waste further precious resources on you?” He scoffed, and you shrugged, leaning back in your armchair.

“It would be beneficial to you and your...secret, of course. If I collapsed at school, if someone were to _notice_ how pale and unhealthy I looked, surely I would get tended to by the school nurse who, upon realising that I have extreme anaemia, would rush me to the hospital to undergo tests. Who knows what I may say if I get put under anaesthesia, or what if they do tests and find saliva compounds in my blood? Plus, it would keep me alive for longer, something your father seems to be encouraging. And if I didn’t pass out whenever my blood was taken I would be able to go about my day without interruption, meaning I would arrive on time for meals and keep to schedule.” He gave a darkly amused chuckle, eyes drilling into yours, the twisted curiosity in them turning your stomach.

“If I didn’t know better, I would think you were threatening to expose us, Y/N.”

“But you do know better, don’t you, Reiji?” You struggled to remain calm, feeling like you were having a conversation with a wild animal that could turn at any moment and rip you to shreds. Had you pushed him too far? In the blink of your eye he was looming over you, taking your chin in his hand and leaning in, so close that you could smell your blood on his breath. Your heart beat madly, adrenalin pulsing through you, demanding that you do something, that you _run_ ―

“You have been paying very close attention to what I have been saying, haven’t you? Very well. Such a well worded and persuasive argument deserves a reward.” He drew back instantly, heading over to the same cabinet he had gotten the healing “tea” from; if that was where he kept all of his restoratives then you definitely needed to remember that. He handed you a large bottle filled with blue pills the size of your pinkie nail and you eyed him dubiously, suddenly wondering whether you had simply pissed him off and these would actually poison you. He seemed to follow your train of thought and gave a scornful laugh, adjusting his glasses. “If I were going to poison you I would never give you the slightest inkling until the moment of your death. Take one with every meal, never on an empty stomach; that’s caused quite a few problems in the past. You can miss one if you don’t eat, but I highly suggest that you take them the maximum three times a day.”

“Thank you, Reiji. I’ll make sure to be responsible when taking them. I can’t overdose on these, can I?”

“That’s for you to find out if you ever ignore my instructions.” He snapped, shooting you a warning glare. “That, I do not recommend. Go back to the dining hall and eat. I’ve already wasted my time on you; if I catch you wasting resources as well then I will punish you severely.” You gave a meek nod, thankful that blood was all the repayment he had expected for healing you.

 _Best avoid that punishment though. Who **knows** what kind of kinky stuff he gets up to in his spare time?_ You thought to yourself as you hurried back to the dining hall, hoping that everyone would be gone, however your luck wasn’t getting any better as you returned to find that all three triplets were still seated, along with Shu, though Subaru had presumably ran off the minute Reiji wasn’t there to complain to him about it. Ayato glared at the newly made bite on your otherwise unflawed neck with narrowed eyes, however he said nothing as you sat back down beside him, scooping up a spoonful of the stew and shoving it into your mouth hungrily, shocked to find that it was still pleasantly hot and - most surprising of all - delicious. You didn’t think that Ayato had _any_ sort of taste, never mind a _good_ one. You quickly slipped one of the pills into your mouth and washed it down with your water then another bite of the heavenly stew.

“This stew is _a_ -mazing.” You emphasised, turning to Ayato with a smile; he looked quite disarmed by your positive reaction. “Thank you for recommending it to me, Ayato.” You hid a private smile behind another spoonful as you stared at you as if you had grown a second head.

“How sickeningly sweet. Tell me, when will the wedding be? At least the coffin I give as a gift won’t need to be very big.” Laito’s voice dripped with scorn and jealousy as he gazed at the two of you with irritation in his eyes. You shot him a venomous glare, thoroughly fed up with this impulsively sadistic man-child.

“I prefer you when you’re silent, and I doubt anyone else would disagree with me. Mass consensus is, therefore, that you should shut the hell up and stay that way.” You stared at him coldly, eyes icy and indifferent as you spoke in a voice that was equally so. “What’s your problem today anyway? I haven’t known you for even a week but you seem to be particularly bitchy today. Is it because I wasn’t paying attention to you? Gosh, poor fucking Laito. Get your head out of your ass and maybe I won’t want to drink bleach every time I speak to or go near you.” There was utter silence as the four vampires stared at you as if you had just performed an aerial cartwheel. You felt Cordelia’s insidious influence twisting and coiling at the back of your mind, her evil cackling faint but definitely present. All of a sudden Ayato burst into vindictive laughter, holding his sides in a fit of mirth.

“Damn chichinashi. You really enjoy pushing us, don’t you?” He chuckled, standing and stretching his arms above his head, eyes sliding to you, glimmering with amusement. “Don’t expect ore-sama to get between you and Laito.”

“The thought never even crossed my mind, Ayato. But thank you for clarifying that anyway.” You sighed, getting to your feet and walking to Laito’s chair, where the vampire in question sat seething, eyes tracking your every move. “One more game.” His eyes betrayed his shock as they met yours, despite his attempt to keep his expression neutral.

“What?”

“I play that song one last time. If I succeed in completing it with no mistakes then you’ll forget about that little slip of the tongue and any future slips will be forgiven. I try my best not to, but you test my patience.”

“And if you fail?” You smiled, knowing you had him hooked.

“If I fail I’ll let you do whatever you want to me with no complaints...I’ll do whatever you want. Complete obedience.” He stared for a moment, considering your proposal. A wicked grin curled across his face as he stood, holding out a hand.

“Ah, bitch-chan. You’ll regret making that offer when I’m exploring your insides...though maybe you’ll enjoy that.”

“Gross,” you snapped, taking his hand. “So we have a deal?”

“Absolutely.” The world blurred around you and when it finally stopped you were standing beside the same piano from earlier, dried flakes of your blood still marring the otherwise pristine white keys. Laito gestured to the bench with a cruel smile. “Get started, bitch-chan. I’ll be fucking you on top of that piano soon enough.” You ignored him and sat down at the piano, shaking out your hands. You shot him a sideways glance, eyes narrowing with suspicion.

“No interfering or distracting me. You stay over at that set of chairs until I finish playing.”

“Or until you make your inevitable mistake. Even before I hit you with the cane for the first time you only managed to get to a minute.” He scoffed, heading to the chairs and taking a seat. “However, having you lose because of sabotage is no fun. Enjoy your last performance...well, your last _musical_ performance, anyway.”

“Shut it, Laito.” You snapped, closing your eyes and taking a deep, calming breath. Fears and doubts clouded your mind, closing in on you and making your fingers tremble.

 _What if I fail? What will he do to me? Why did I challenge him so forcefully? I offered myself up as a_ ** _prize_** _, like cattle being traded. Oh god, what have I done_? You gave a small shudder, dragging yourself out of your sudden panic. _I can do this_.

“Am I going to be here all day, bitch-chan? **Get on with it**.” You took one last look at the bloody piano before closing your eyes, fingers flying across the keys as the melody filled the room, perfect and clear as crystal. The final note was the sweetest thing you had ever heard, and you stood with a triumphant smile, eyes going to where Laito was standing, eyes wide and disbelieving.

“Game over, Laito.” You stated quietly, and suddenly he was directly in front of you, hand gripping your throat. You gave a choked scream, memories of Laito squeezing your neck until your head spun flashing through your mind. “We...had a... _deal_!” You gasped for air as his hand tightened, eyes horrifyingly empty. “P...please…” Awareness seeped back into his eyes expression and he raised an eyebrow at you, dropping you to the floor where you coughed and spluttered, desperately drawing air into your lungs.

“Whoops,” he said callously, shooting you a wicked grin. “How on earth did you get through that entire song without failing when you could barely play a third of it earlier?” You gave a dry cough, getting warily to your feet.

“Well, as I told you before I actually can play the piano; quite well, in fact. But the main reason is due to Reiji’s miracle healing tea. It fixed all the wounds you gave me and, most importantly, the sprained wrist Kanato gave me earlier.” The dawning realisation on his face was priceless, and he gave a sharp and unexpected laugh, stepping back.

“What a devious little human you are! You knew I had no idea about that. You challenged me knowing you’d win yet pretended like you were risking it all. It’s―” he was choked off by a fit of giggling, eyes shining with amusement of the highest order. “It’s so _funny_! I was so utterly _convinced_ that you’d fail, that you’d made the deal out of desperation! Instead it was a cold calculation and I was so focused on your angry little fit to see it. How utterly _fascinating_!” He took hold of your shoulders, staring deep into your eyes, a wide smile on his face. “Oh, I can’t _wait_ to see what other amusements you bring me! As agreed, you have freedom of speech around me. I swear that I will take no conscious offense to any sharp comments you send my way, within reason. It would be no fun if I killed you because of some offhand comment you make toward me, anyway. Still, watch your tongue regardless; as you’ve just witnessed my actions sometimes happen before the thinking.”

“Oh joy. I get to speak to you like you’re a regular person instead of a volatile set of teeth. Thanks.” You sighed dryly, and his smile widened, eyes flickering to your neck, Reiji’s bite still trickling blood.

“Now that I think of it, we haven’t exactly _sealed the deal_ yet, have we?”

“Um _what_? What does _that_ m―” before you could even finish your sentence he was shoving you up against the piano, teeth sliding effortlessly into your neck as he gave a carnal moan which _may_ have made your cheeks redden, just a little. You certainly wished that you enjoyed getting bitten as much as he enjoyed biting you...but then again, perhaps that wasn’t the best idea. Before you knew it Laito was removing his mouth from your skin with a contented sigh, slowly running his tongue over both his and Reiji’s bites, the bleeding already slowing. The dizziness that usually accompanied getting bitten was completely absent, so Reiji’s pills must have started working, and effectively at that. At least one good thing had come out of this whole ordeal.

“Ah, it’s even better directly from the source.” He exalted, licking the blood from his lips with relish. “Well, I have to admit I had fun today, Y/N.” Your eyebrows rose at his use of your actual name.

“Well, then all my agonising injuries were totally worth it then.” You retorted half-heartedly. “I’m still hungry, so if you’re done―” he grabbed you with a smirk, the world blurring around you; your feet were set back down on the ground before you had even realised what had happened.

“Bitch-chan won!” Laito exclaimed almost happily as he bounded over to his seat, seemingly full of energy. It wouldn’t hurt that he had about a quarter-pint of your blood in his stomach, of course. Ayato was the only brother left in the room and you shot him a quizzical look which he responded to with a scowl.

“I didn’t _wait_ for you.” He snapped, folding his arms. “And ore-sama needs to have a talk with you about betting things that don’t _belong_ to you.”

“Oh my god,” you muttered, heading back to your seat. “So annoying.”

“ _What_ was that?”

“I said that _something_ was annoying; why’d you assume it was about you?”

“Because you―I...ugh, never mind.” Ayato seemed to have given up, for now, and you sat down, spooning some stew into your mouth, stunned that it was _still_ a perfect temperature. You decided not to question it and finished off your plate quickly, having not realised how utterly ravenous you were. You stretched, yawning, hyper aware of the two red-headed narcissists eyeing you up as your jumper rode up to reveal a slice of unfortunately pale skin.

“Well, I’m off to bed. Being emotionally and physically tortured is, unsurprisingly, quite taxing.” You headed out of the dining room, only getting to be glad to have escaped the two of them for a single second before you ran into Kanato, who grabbed your arm without a word and dragged you along behind him. “Kanato! What are you―”

“You said you’d bake something for me.” He said, and you gave a defeated sigh of realisation.

“Really? Kanato it’s already eight thirty―”

“You said you would.” He snapped, and you held up your hand in placation.

“Alright, Kanato. But can I please walk on my own?” You requested, and he slowly released you, lilac eyes narrowed in suspicion, to which you responded with a reassuring smile. You reached the kitchen a few minutes later, still slightly warm from cooking the dinner from earlier. “There isn’t really much time to make anything exciting so how about cake pops again?”

“Fine, but make it quick.” He grumbled, clutching Teddy to his chest as he glanced to the door with uncertainty, seemingly reluctant to leave. You considered him for a moment before turning to the oven and switching it on, speaking with your back turned.

“If you want you can stay. Teddy can supervise from the counter, then I can teach you how to make them as I go along.”

“Why are you treating me like this?” He mumbled, almost too quiet to hear.

“Treating you like what?”

“Like I’m your friend. I hurt you, I bit you, yet you asked me to stay. It’s not normal. All the other brides hated me once they saw my nature. They were afraid.” He spun you around and backed you into the oven, the heat behind you doing nothing to combat the ice in your veins. “Are you afraid of me? You approached me earlier...you spoke to me like I was your _equal_. Why?”

“As I said the last time, I’m just being polite. Acting frightened and panicking is pointless; it doesn’t help and it won’t stop me from getting bitten, so why do it? I just don’t want to spend however long I have left in a state of constant terror. Though, you do scare me sometimes...I won’t lie to you about that, but I can get past it.” His lips parted slightly in some unknown emotion as he searched your eyes.

“I could kill you.” He threatened quietly, and you smiled gently, removing his hands from your shoulders to cautiously hold them in your own.

“I know. At any moment. But I don’t really care. There have already been so many times in just a few days that it’s getting ridiculous, quite frankly. If any of you want to kill me, I won’t be able to stop you. I’ve been quite careless, really. Letting my temper get the better of me, being sharp tongued. I suppose from now on I would just like to keep things amicable between all of you. Oh, and you don’t need to st―”

“I’ll stay and help.” He cut in, eyes cast downward. “But...I’m hungry.” His eyes went pointedly to your neck and you sighed, wondering how many times you would get bitten before the day was up.

“Kanato if you bite me now I might not have enough energy left to make you the cake pops. If you just―”

“ _Fine_ ,” he snapped, shoving you away from him and storming for the doors. “You can make them **yourself**.” The sound of the door slamming made you wince in dismay; all that progress, gone. Soon the air was filled with the glorious smell of cake, however you couldn’t even take any pleasure from it, annoyed as you were.

“I just want to go _home_ ,” you muttered to yourself as you angrily mixed up the buttercream, taking out all your frustration on the butter with an angry vigour. “Why the hell am I even here? _How_ am I here? It’s so stupid.”

 _That is also something that_ ** _I_** _would very much like to know_. You yelped as Cordelia’s voice filled your mind, icy cold spreading outward from your heart as you felt her consciousness stir. _This is - or_ ** _was_** _\- impossible. You shouldn’t be here_.

“No shit.” You snapped, slamming the bowl down on the counter and heading to the oven, removing the cake and setting it aside for a moment as you let the heat wash over you for a moment, hoping it would chase away the chill. Predictably, it did not, so you kicked the door shut and went back to the island counter. “Do you have any idea what’s going on?” The question was begrudgingly asked, and she gave a hum of annoyance, the sensation of folding arms and tilting of the head flashing through your body despite not moving a bit.

 _Your tone is utterly unacceptable. Nobody has dared talk to me like that since_ ―

“Since you died? I imagine it happened quite frequently before you became a part of nice, agreeable Yui.”

 _Don’t push your luck,_ ** _girl_** _. I can still cause you pain._ As if to prove her point your heart gave a particularly vicious squeeze. _I was never able to present myself in Yui’s mind before. Not like this. You must have shaken something loose when you entered this body. Having your thoughts interact with mine is...odd. It is invoking an intensely irritating feeling_.

“Please. _You’re_ the one who is talking to _me_.” You answered, leaning on the counter. “I’d be more than happy to never have to hear your voice again. And if anything is intensely annoying, it’s your three sons.”

 _Ah, Laito, Ayato and Kanato. What I’d give to hold my_ ** _gorgeous_** _children in my arms again._ Despite her flowery words the rage and disgust that flashed through you was enough to buckle your knees, and you only just managed to stay standing.

“You deserved whatever they did to you, I’m sure.” Her discontent boiled within you, images of bloody dismemberment and crawling maggots and rotting meat and evil, evil black tar filling everything, everything― “ _Stop it_!”

“Who are you talking to, chichinashi?” You were startled back to reality by Ayato’s ever-impatient voice, Cordelia’s presence fading instantly as you blinked up at Ayato.

“N-nobody. Well, myself, but―”

“Don’t tell me you’ve already gone insane. Usually it takes at least a few weeks.” He scoffed, disdain clear in his voice.

“No, I’m not insane!” You snapped, annoyed. “Don’t you have anywhere _else_ to be?”

“I’m just popping in for a snack.” Before you could even react he was grabbing your waist, hoisting you up onto the counter in a second. He yanked your jumper to the side, sinking his teeth into your neck with a moan that bordered on obscene, arms wrapping around you like a vice and pulling you flush against his chest. You stifled a groan, trying to stay as still as possible despite the pain in the hopes that he would make it short; it seemed as if Ayato enjoyed hearing your sounds of discomfort. However, you couldn’t help your small cry as he purposefully grated his teeth along your collarbone, his laugh sending vibrations through your chest. “ _That’s_ the sound ore-sama wants to hear.”

“You’re the worst!” You accused, using his brief pause to wriggle an arm between yourself and Ayato. “Why do you enjoy it so much?” He gave you a lascivious smirk, leaning in so that you had to arch backward to avoid his nose touching yours, the only thing stopping you from falling backward being Ayato’s hand on the small of your back. His eyes met yours from mere centimetres away.

“You don’t understand how _good_ it feels, chichinashi. To have you under my teeth, to feel your blood flow down my throat as you writhe and struggle. It’s...euphoric.” You swallowed dryly, reminding yourself to inhale as his breath mingled with yours, the coppery scent of your blood permeating your senses.

“So it’s a dominance thing...why am I not surprised?” You were careful to keep your voice even and devoid of judgement, and he chuckled, pushing away from the counter, fingers brushing along the side of your leg before he stepped back.

“What else would it be?”

“Deep seated psychological trauma?” You suggested, noticing the dimming of his smile with apprehension. “But what do I know, right? Can I get down now or will I find myself with two new holes in my neck if I try?” He scoffed, turning for the door.

“I’ll frighten you one day, chichinashi, to the point where you’ll do anything I say. It’s only a matter of time.”

“Okay,” you muttered, sliding down from the counter. “There’s no need to be all dramatic about it.” He stared for a moment before he vanished, and you gazed at the spot he had been standing in for a moment longer before going back to making the cake pops, finishing them off as quickly as you dared and heading out to the dining hall where Kanato was waiting for you. He shot you an accusatory glare as he took the plate from your hands.

“Ayato bit you.” His tone was flat, yet it couldn’t hide the anger edging it, and you shrugged apologetically, knowing that even though he had a smudge of buttercream on the tip of his nose he could annihilate you with no effort on his part. Sharpness and sarcasm wouldn’t work with him.

“I can’t fight him off. You know that Kanato. He never asks.” You pointed out with a soft tone, very aware that he was watching you unblinkingly, like a cat staring at a mouse. “I really didn’t let him.”

“Okay,” he mumbled, the predatory sheen in his eyes to be replaced with a shyness that you still weren’t comfortable with. You certainly didn’t _trust_ it. “I forgive you.” Irritation at the suggestion that you’d done something wrong flashed through you, but you smothered it with a relieved expression.

“Thank you, Kanato. How are the cake pops?”

“They’re really good. Do you want one?” He held out a cake pop and you took it with a surprised smile. _I mean, I made them but I doubt he cares._

“I’d love one! Thank you!” The sweetness on your tongue was a pleasant contrast to the scent of blood still lingering at the back of your throat. “Well, enjoy―” as you turned to leave his hand lashed out, catching your wrist and yanking you toward him.

“Where are you going?” He demanded, eyes narrowed with frustration. “ **Stay**.”

“But Kanato I need to get to bed! It’s almost ten―”

“I don’t _care_!” He yelled, dragging you ever-closer. “If I tell you to stay then you **stay**!” You winced as his grip tightened, thinking that this must be how animals that get caught in an alligator’s jaws must feel. “ _I didn’t say you could leave_!”

“Kanato I can’t... _ow_! You’re going to break my arm if you keep this up!” You yelped, pain stabbing through your arm.

“ _You can’t tell me what to do_!” You screamed as he wrenched your arm to the side, snapping it like it was a twig. You dropped to your knees, dissociating wildly as you tried to remember what was happening, how you got here, why you felt _every bit of pain_ despite it not even being your body.

“God this is wrong this is so _wrong_ I shouldn’t be here this shouldn’t be happening this isn’t my world―” a sharp sting on Yui’s...no, _your_ cheek snapped you back to reality and you gave a choked sob as Kanato gripped your hair, sinking his fangs deep into your neck and drinking deeply, feeling like he was draining your very soul. After what seemed like an eternity he pulled away, leaving you slumped against the table, blood trickling down to your collarbone. Thankfully you couldn’t feel the pain anymore, just a creeping numbness that suggested you were going into shock, a pleasantly senseless haze overtaking you. Kanato’s eyes swam in your vision, vindictive and cruel.

“Never ever order me around, _prey_.” He spat, grabbing your face and lifting it to his. “We are not friends.” He was suddenly gone, leaving you alone with your muffled senses, head spinning wildly.

 _I can’t...keep myself up...anymore_ … you slid to the ground, lying on your side with your broken arm outstretched. _I think...I’ll rest_ … you allowed your eyes to slide shut, a blissful nothing engulfing you and snuffing all your worries.


	14. VII

"Bitch-chan, you really shouldn't sleep here." You moaned slightly, rolling over.

"Leave me alone. I'm tired..."

"Bitch-chan if you don't get up _right now_ ―" you yelled out in pain as he grabbed your broken arm, jolting into an upright position.

"Laito get off my arm! It's..." you glanced down at your arm and trailed off when you noticed that it seemed completely unharmed, the initial phantom pain fading to nothing as your reality aligned with your mind.

"It's... _what_ , bitch-chan?"

"It...it was broken!" You scrambled to your feet, Laito following, the possessive hold he had on your arm not loosening.

"It sure doesn't seem broken, bitch-chan."

"It was! Kanato snapped it like it was a damn twig and I passed out from the pain. Why else would I just be randomly sleeping in here?" He shot you a pondering glance, eyebrows raised.

"Now that I think about it, I did hear you scream earlier. Must have been from then." He mused, and you scowled up at him.

"You heard me scream that loudly and didn't even wonder why?" He shrugged, releasing your arm.

"Well, it's not really any of my business what my brothers do to you, as long as you're in one piece for when I want you."

"Way to make a girl feel special." Your voice held a hint of chastisement, but you weren't all that offended by his callous remark; it was actually the exact thing you would expect him to come out with. "Anyway, just get on with it. I'd like to get to bed some time soon."

"Get on with what?"

"Biting me or whatever. I just want to go to sleep, and if letting you bite me without a fuss will get me there faster then I don't really give a shit." He chuckled, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and leaning in close to nip at your ear playfully, not quite breaking the skin. Clearly he was still in a...relatively good mood. You wished you could say the same.

"Then how about we sleep together, hm, Y/N-chan?"

"I think not. Did you really expect that to work? Does it _ever_ work?"

"You'd be surprised. A lot of girls enjoy me."

"Uh, do you mean they enjoy your company?" You definitely suspected that he, in fact, _did not_ , quickly proven right by his charming burst of laughter.

"They enjoy _fucking_ me, if that's what you're really asking. Oh bitch-chan, you sure _are_ a riot. In the throes of sexual pleasure they don't even notice if I take a quick bite. Really, you should try it, I'm sure you'd like it too, my little bitch-chan."

"I'm sure I'd rather you choke me to death." You retorted, hoping that he wouldn't take you literally.

"Mmm, kinky. I didn't know you were into that sort of stuff, bitch-chan. Full of surprises as always." His voice was utterly serious, however when you took a glance at his eyes they were gleaming with a wicked humour, something which you definitely took as a sign of worse things to come. These vampires weren't likely to stay in elevated moods for long.

"Don't take me at my word on that one." You shook his arm off you and headed for the stairs, Laito trailing in your wake all the way to your bedroom door like a little duckling following its mother...or a predator stalking its prey, you thought was a more apt description. There was nothing _cute_ about Laito. You sighed, turning to face him. "You aren't going to leave me alone, are you?" He shot you a smug smile and you flicked your eyes into the back of your head for a quick second, trying to wrestle your annoyance back to the less vocal part of your mind as you opened your door and gestured for him to enter. "After you."

"Ah, so polite." He breezed past you, immediately throwing himself onto your bed as if it were actually his. "I never understood why the room for all the bitch-chans was so nice. A dungeon cell would probably suffice, no?"

" **No**." You affirmed vehemently, shooting him a glare. He smiled indulgently at you, resting his chin in his palm as he gazed at you.

"I wasn't saying that _you_ should be in a dungeon. You're far too interesting to lock away."

"That isn't what I was irritated about. The other women who have been to this mansion got tortured _enough_ without being locked in a dungeon."

"Why should I care about whining, mewling human women who just repeat the same boring things? Some beg and plead, some sob and drop into catatonia - those ones really _are_ no fun - some are intent on making us _better_ ," his lips curled in disdain at that one, eyes glazing in remembrance. "The ones who believe there is _humanity_ , that we are the _same_ , that they can heal our pain with their _love_...I hate those bitches the most. And then sometimes we get ones that enjoy it; the blood, the sex, the pain. You humans really are a masochistic lot."

"Well rest assured that I am not going to be trying to 'fix' you. Stay as you are for all I care so long as it's far away from me." You scoffed, distinctly disturbed by Laito's systematic description of previous brides; clearly there had been many. Enough for him to get bored of each 'type', at least.

"Just what I like about you, bitch-chan! You're so unpredictable."

"Yes, I wonder how long it will take for you to get bored of me too." You responded, heading to your wardrobe and kicking your shoes into it, pulling out the robe hanging on the door. Thankfully it was rather modest; white cotton embroidered with pink flowers at the hem, though you were sure that Laito would manage to find something promiscuous to say about it. "I'm going to shower, so if you're going to stay then keep out of my stuff and for the love of god do _not_ come in the bathroom." He shot you a questioning glance before settling onto his back, hands behind his head.

"Get on with it then." He didn't protest against your terms, but that didn't exactly comfort you. Shockingly you got through the entire shower without a single intrusion, and you stepped out feeling refreshed. When you entered the room Laito was in the exact same place, eyes closed as if in sleep, though you heavily doubted that was the case. You padded over to your chest of drawers, sliding the drawer containing your pyjamas only to find...nothing. You drew in a sharp breath, anger sparking in your chest; of _course_ he had stolen all your nightwear.

"Laito, where the _hell_ are my pyjamas?" You questioned sharply.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He answered, expression deadpan. "There's a nightgown hanging right over there." You followed his pointing finger and almost choked as your eyes landed on a garment of sheer, skimpy white gossamer lined at the neck and hem with a provocative pink lace. A thin pink ribbon would pull the low-necked nightgown in just below your breasts - or lack of - and it would surely only come down to mid thigh at best.

"I can't wear _that_!" You spluttered, backing away from it only to have cold hands fasten onto your shoulders, icy breath on your neck as he leaned down to murmur in your ear.

"You can, and you _will_."

"Laito I―"

"Bitch-chan," his voice was sharp, hands squeezing your shoulders harshly. "You will wear this. I bought it just for you!" It was frightening how he switched from threatening to light-hearted, his hands still clamping down on you.

"Why? I thought you didn't care about your bitch-chans. Why buy me this?"

"Oh Y/N, I don't _care_ about you I simply want you to dress the part of being a bride. Covering up while you sleep is just _cruel_." His use of your name had instantly put you on edge, and you sighed shoulders slumping slightly.

"I'm not wearing that thing." He chuckled slightly, spinning you to face him.

"If you don't put it on yourself then I―"

"The issue is with the fact that my pyjamas weren't very feminine the other day? Well, just pick a nightgown that I own rather than force me into one that's obviously meant for women who are slightly more well-endowed than I."

"Hm. Very well." He vanished for a split second before returning with a white nightgown with puffed sleeves and a ruffled hemline that would end just below your knees; much more modest than the one he had bought, so clearly it was one of Yui's. As you reached for it he snatched it away, a sly smirk spreading across his face. "However, if you choose this one you'll have to change into it here, right in front of me."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," You grumbled, snatching it off him. Without taking your eyes from his you pulled the nightgown over your head while still wearing the robe, simply unfastening the bathrobe beneath the gown and shrugging it off your shoulders before sticking your arms through the sleeves, shooting him a challenging glance. "Not as exhibitionist as you expected, Laito?" You questioned as you darted over to your drawers and pulling out a pair of underwear, swiftly pulling them on under your nightgown.

"I admit, I never expected you to use that loophole. Often bitch-chans are so...literal. Too afraid to bend the rules. At least it's better than that awful ensemble you were wearing the other night."

"Great," your voice was exasperated, and you sat down on the bed, lying back to stare at the canopy above you. "Glad you approve."

"Mmm, very much, bitch-chan!" You shrieked as he grabbed you, straddling your hips as he lowered his face to your neck, inhaling deeply. "The way it accentuates your neck...it's like you're _asking_ to get bitten." You gasped as his teeth sunk into your flesh, hands sneaking up the sides of your legs, icy fingers caressing your thighs and moving inward.

"Stop! Stop it!" Your voice held a note of panic you'd never heard in it before, but you couldn't hold back your fear, overwhelming as it was. "Laito _stop_!"

"Ah, but bitch-chan we're just getting started!" He exalted, fingers teasing at the waistband of your panties.

"No! Nothing's 'getting started'! Just stop!" You yelled, kicking and struggling to no avail as you tried to desperately wrangle your panic into something managable. "I don't want this! I know you don't care about what I want but if you do this I'll be gone!" He pulled away from your neck in order to stare into your eyes, his own filled with an irritated resentment at the postponement of his pleasure.

"You can never escape here, not even in a body bag, dear bitch-chan. Even in death you'll live on as one of Kanato's dolls. You're simply making empty, panic fuelled threats. Now stop whining and enjoy yourself, hm, bitch-chan?"

"No, I don't mean that I would literally leave. I mean my _mind_ will be gone. If you do this I won't be able to cope. This will _break_ me." It disturbed you deeply that Laito didn't understand what you meant, that he was so completely unfamiliar with the human psyche that he couldn't even grasp a turn of phrase. "If you do this I'll just become another catatonic bitch-chan. No fun this early in the game." You funneled all of your conviction into your words, praying that he was more intent on preserving your 'novelty' for a while longer than getting a quick fuck. You had your limits, Kanato had shown you that, and you didn't want to test them, especially if it were Laito doing the testing. He stared down at you for the longest time, his expression inscrutable as he remained unmoving, not even _pretending_ to breathe as he observed you. "...Laito?"

"You're such a killjoy." He huffed, flipping himself off you and laying next to you, a scowl on his face. "You really know how to ruin the mood, bitch-chan." You drew in a shuddering breath, sitting up and immediately shuffling away from him, adjusting your nightgown fastidiously, making sure that it was pulled down to where it belonged.

"I have no idea what _mood_ you're referring to." Your voice was icy and harsh, matching your expression. "That wasn't my idea of fun and it never will be." He gave an irate groan, grabbing you and pulling you back down onto the bed, dragging you closer to him.

"So boring bitch-chan. I'd almost rather you go to sleep."

"It's what I'm _trying_ to do." You snapped, annoyed at being pushed and pulled around at his whim like a living doll. "Get _off_ me Laito." He simply reeled you in closer, crushing you to his chest.

"You need to shut up." His voice was sharp and full of threat, and you forced yourself to relax, exhaling slowly in an effort to calm yourself.

"Alright, Laito." Your voice was muffled against his chest, and you closed your eyes, the cold of his body a surprisingly nice contrast to the warm mid-morning sun trying to shine through the heavy pink black-out curtains. You soon drifted off into a fitful slumber, darkness wriggling in the corners of your mind.

***

You woke to the moon shining brightly through your balcony doors, bathing you in its wonderfully tranquil glow. You stood, covers slipping from you as you drifted to the doors, eyes fixed on that beautiful moon. The night air was pleasantly cool on your feverishly hot skin and you gave a sky, eyes still on the sky as you headed to the edge of the balcony. Sudden realisation slammed into you with such force that it rocked you back on your heels with a giddy laugh.

 _Of course! Why didn't I see it before?_ You thought, a dreamy smile on your face. _I can simply fly away from here! All those other brides tried running, hiding, playing along,_ ** _loving_** _, but none of them ever tried to_ ** _fly_** _away. It's so_ ** _easy_** _!_ You levered yourself up onto the balcony railing, laughing as you adjusted your balance, feet almost slipping. _It doesn't matter if I slip! I have_ ** _wings_** _!_ You could feel them, heavy against your back and warm, comforting. You took one last look up at the moon, thinking how amazing it would be to fly up into that clear sky among the stars.

"Time to go home," you whispered joyfully, wings spreading wide as you stepped forward. Suddenly everything flipped on its head, night turning into day and wings turning into air, utter horror filling you as you saw your feet leave the railing to meet nothing but empty space. " **NO**!" Your scream was pure terror; fear at what you had done, _what your dreams had made you do_ , horror in the ground rushing to meet your body, which was plummeting down faster than you imagined possible. Suddenly strong arms were encompassing you, your descent ending with a slight jolt, a rather unamused chuckle reaching your ears through your shock. You stared up in stunned silence at Laito's face, currently devoid of its usual smirk.

"Nice try, bitch-chan. Unfortunately for you I'm a light sleeper. You don't die unless we want you to, **do you understand**?"

"N-no―"

"No you don't understand? In the end you're just like all those other bitch-chans. Totally _predictable_." His mouth was twisted with dissatisfaction, eyes narrowed in distaste.

" _No_ , I didn't try to kill myself!" You snapped, finally managing to force the words out past your shock. "I was _sleepwalking_. I did feel surprisingly aware though."

"You didn't jump on purpose?"

"Of course not. I was...dreaming about being able to fly. That I could escape. The moon...I think it was calling to me. I couldn't resist."

"Hm. Many bitch-chans have strange dreams here...but none quite like that. I wonder what it means."

"It probably means nothing." You scoffed, ever the realist. "Dreams are just figments of the imagination; I wish I could get out of here so I dreamed about being able to fly away. Simple."

"I really wonder, bitch-chan."

"I'm sure you do. Still, I just want to get back to bed. From that stupid glowing orb in the sky I'd judge that I haven't actually been asleep that long. Put me down."

"Now why would I do that when your room is just up there?" He questioned, and you yelped as he jumped up, feet landing lithely on the balcony. He set you down gently and gestured to your door with a smirk. "After you."

"I'm not going to jump when you're not looking you know." You grumbled, heading back inside and immediately climbing into bed, exhaustion already crippling you as you noticed that it was only 1.32 p.m. "You know what, next time just let me fall. Being awake this early after all the shit I've just been through sucks." The room dimmed to a twilight glow as he tugged the curtains closed, shooting you a smile over his shoulder.

"Don't make a habit of it, bitch-chan. Not all of my brothers would have bothered catching you." He laid down next to you, arm almost touching yours. "I'll make sure to keep you in bed...by any means necessary."

"Oh dear...well, thank you for saving me, Laito. Even if it was out of self-interest." You snuggled into the sheets, Laito's once oppressive presence now comforting as you drifted back to sleep.

The next thing you knew there was a cold wetness on your cheek and you jolted up, immediately wiping the saliva from your face as you shot Laito a glare, to which he responded with an innocent smile, reaching up to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind your ear.

"My little bitch-chan looks sooo cute with that expression on her face. _You_ , however, not so much. Those e/c eyes really ruin it." You swore, rolling away from him as he slashed his hand down, nails tearing straight through the silken bedsheets.

" _Again_ , Cordelia? Can't you just leave me be?" Laito chuckled, body morphing until it was Cordelia lounging on the bed, eyes gleaming with a deep hunger as she looked you up and down.

"So nice to see you again, Y/N love. I see you're handling my boys well?" Her smirk was full of a sexual suggestiveness and you scowled at her, lip curling in distaste.

"You're their _mother_." You pointed out, folding your arms. "No damn wonder they're all so broke if you were treating them like...commodities."

"You'll be thankful for my influence when you give in to Laito's whims. I trained him _very_ well."

"You are fucking _disgusting_." She raised an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing, flipping onto her back with a huff, observing you upside down as her hair cascaded over the side of the bed. " _What_?"

"Why do you have to be such a killjoy? Surely being around my sons would have loosened you up a little by now?" She questioned lightly. "Still, I _do_ like women who can hold their own." Something felt very off about the playfully flirtatious smile she was sending you and you backed away, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What are you trying to do, Cordelia? I know you hate me."

"Oh, well, I don't hate you. I hate being trapped here. Quite frankly I'm rather pleased by this new face; I've been stuck dormant for seventeen years with Yui's memories _smothering_ me. You're quite refreshing. A _challenge_."

"A challenge. Really." You said flatly, and she jumped up from the bed lithely, prowling toward you, a sultry smile flitting across her face.

"Someone new to win over, to _seduce_. Whatever you want, love. We're in this together after all, so we really should make the best of this. I could even try to find a way for you to get home, given enough time." She pulled you into her arms, tilting your chin up as she gave you a seductive yet oddly desperate smile. "We could do so much together, Y/N. what do you say?"

"No. You have nothing I want. Only empty words. You just want me to hand over the wheel, but I'm never going to do that. Not willingly." Her smile instantly dropped as her hand latched onto your throat, squeezing viciously.

"You'll break soon enough." She snarled, and suddenly you were underwater, cold ice water filling your lungs as you screamed and screamed and―

"Bitch-chan!" You woke with a choking gasp, unable to catch your bearings for a moment. There was a hand on your arm, surprisingly gentle as you were tugged to face Laito. "Having a nightmare?"

"I suppose," you answered uneasily, a frown making its way onto your face. "Did I say anything weird?"

"Hm...no, nothing strange. Why? Is there something I should know?"

"No, there isn't. I was just having a bizarre dream." You didn't feel the need to fill him in on your experiences with Cordelia, at least not then. "Time?"

"Six." He said, falling on his back and stretching out, eyes still on you. "About time for you to get dressed, bitch-chan."

"You didn't need to tell me that," you sighed, getting out of bed and grabbing your uniform and underwear before heading to the bathroom, not trusting that he wouldn't steal your clothes like he did your nightwear. You washed yourself down quickly, ignoring the bites and bruises, already fading. You took one last glance in the mirror, adjusting your shirt to hide a particularly obvious bite. There was a crash from your room and you jumped, eyes shooting to the door.

 _Do I even dare to go out there_? You questioned yourself, a slight frown making its way onto your face. Another crash decided it for you and you ran out, eyes wide as you watched Kanato throw a lamp at Laito, who was laughing uncontrollably, doubled over with mirth even as he deftly avoided it.

" _Kanato_! What are you doing?" You exclaimed, and he froze, eyes locking onto you.

"Y/N." You frowned at the ambiguity of his response.

"Are you...alright?"

"Yes. Why was Laito in your bed? Why did you scream earlier?"

"I...screamed hours ago," he seemed genuinely surprised by that revelation; perhaps he perceived time differently to you. "I stepped off the balcony while sleepwalking and Laito stayed to make sure it didn't happen again; nothing exciting happened, really." You couldn't help but think of the painfully apparent bite mark that Laito had left on you in his fit of...passion, if you could call it that. Nothing exciting, _indeed_. He stared for a moment longer before withdrawing into the hallway, expression sullen as he clutched Teddy to his chest. You sighed, running out after him. " _Wait_! Kanato, please wait." He narrowed his eyes at you, mouth hidden behind Teddy's head.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I'm not! I'm just worried about you; I want to know why you look so downcast."

"Why _him_?" The question was sudden and sharp, and you swallowed slightly, heart jumping in your chest.

"Why...Laito? If you mean why did he stay with me, well, I had no choice. He made me sleep with...ah, _next to_ him." You paused, frowning. "Why are you here anyway? You've never been to my room before."

"I heard you yelling in your sleep about a...Cordelia." Your heart seemed to stop, and your mind raced wildly, searching for a way out. _Why did Laito lie about me talking in my sleep_?

"A friend...she was very close to me. She died quite horrifically. I actually found her body...I still have nightmares about it, and it's worse now that I'm here..." you trailed off and he sighed, shaking his head.

"Humans are so easily horrified. It's pathetic."

"Yeah, we are, aren't we?" You said, voice mildly exasperated. "Would you like to head down to breakfast with me? It's early, but if I dawdle any longer then he'll show up."

"Who's _he_?" Kanato asked with a frown, and you flinched as you heard an annoying voice calling out.

"Ayato," you groaned, wondering whether you should bother running. "Always pestering...so early in the morning... _afternoon_. Whatever."

"Ah, chichinashi! Just who I was looking for!" He rounded the corner, a mildly aggressive smirk on his face. "I want you to come with me. Now." He was suddenly right next to you, grabbing your right arm and tugging you along the hall. You were then jolted back by Kanato, who had snatched your other arm.

"No. She's coming with _me_." He snapped, and Ayato's mouth twisted into a scowl as he yanked you to him.

"Ore-sama clearly had her first!" He pointed out, and you yelped as Kanato wrenched you back, stretching you between the two brothers.

"She's _mine_!" Kanato hissed, eyes flashing with a dangerous instability.

"Ayato, this is starting to really _hurt_ ―"

"Shut it chichinashi!" He snarled, pulling on your arm all the more in wake of your protest.

"Bloody hell," you muttered, envisioning lying in a pool of blood with your arms at either end of the hallway. "I'm not a ragdoll! One of you please choose―" this only resulted in them yanking even more, and you yelped as you felt something pop slightly on Kanato's side. "Ow! Oh my god, Kanato! I'm going with Kanato! I promised to make him muffins for breakfast!" Ayato released your arm abruptly and you fell sideways into Kanato who - to your shock - steadied you. How he had managed to match Ayato's strength with only one arm, the other having held Teddy the whole time, was utterly beyond you. Still, there was an ounce of triumph in his eyes as he hid a private smile that only you could see behind Teddy; he knew fine well that you hadn't made any sort of promise. You'd chosen him; a frightening thought considering he had only just broken your arm not even twenty four hours ago.

"You should reserve your time for ore-sama alone, chichinashi. I'll let you off this one time but don't let it happen again." Ayato snapped, reacting - in your opinion- surprisingly well. The sudden hand petting your head shocked you, and your eyes shot to Kanato, who had a pleased expression on his face. It seemed like everything had gone his way, after all.

"Good girl." He murmured, and you took the praise with a hesitant nod. "You said...muffins?" You choked back a giggle at his hopeful question, giving him a bright smile.

"Triple chocolate?" He gave a nod, glancing at Teddy.

"We think that's a very good choice." His delighted smile was quite adorable, you found yourself thinking, hoping that he wouldn't make that expression often; it would become very difficult to remember how much torture he had and would inflict upon you. The pair of you headed off down the hallway, you trying to ignore the two sets of eyes that you just knew were burning into your back. Ayato turned to Laito, eyes cold and brimming with jealousy as he watched Kanato cling to your arm.

"Doesn't it bother you?" He questioned, and Laito gave a chuckle, patting his brother on the head, a condescending smirk on his face.

"Not really. She just let me sleep with her, after all."

"What?!" Laito simply walked away, waving to Ayato over his shoulder, glancing back with icy eyes brimming with malice.

"You'd better catch up if you want to be bitch-chan's number one...because you certainly aren't **now**." With those challenging words he flitted off down the hallway, leaving Ayato seething behind him.

***

There was a distinctly charged energy at the table, you noticed, sitting between Laito and Kanato, the latter of whom was consuming his _sixth_ muffin. However, what you felt actually came from _across_ the table, where Ayato sat silently, glaring at his plate the whole time.

"Bitch-chan~! It looks like you'll be spending most of the day with me." Laito broke the silence and you groaned, burying your face in your hands.

"Why must god punish me so?" He chuckled at your response, lightly running a fingernail down the side of your neck, brushing the edge of the bite he had left there and sending goosebumps down your back. You were shocked to find that the sensation felt... _good_ , and you stifled any visible response, hoping he wouldn't notice. Judging from his smirk, he definitely did, but he kept his mouth shut about it.

"This isn't the work of god, dear bitch-chan." His eyes on yours brought a slight flush to your cheeks, and you coughed slightly, turning away. _What is_ ** _wrong_** _with me_?!

"Don't I know it." You muttered awkwardly, eyes going to Reiji. "May I be excused? I need to sort out my school bag." At his nod of approval you got up, sending Ayato a raised eyebrow. "You should have something to eat. I don't think _sulking_ counts. There's a savoury muffin in the kitchen for you. Eat it, don't eat it, I don't really care." You didn't bother faking a smile as you left, thoroughly fed up with his attitude. You arrived at your room without incident, grabbing your bag, quickly checking to make sure that the phone was still in there, which it was, surprisingly. Maybe today is the day I use it?

"Chichinashi." You jumped almost guiltily as Ayato's voice sounded from your doorway, and you spun to face him, eyes wide.

"Ayato! What are you doing here?" You asked, and he scowled, folding his arms.

"Ore-sama doesn't need a reason. Come on. You're sitting next to me on the way to school." He gestured impatiently and you sighed, heading over to him and obediently allowing him to grab hold of your arm, the action seeming rather insecure of him. It wasn't like you were going to refuse to sit beside him; doing so would most likely end in pain, after all. With Ayato almost dragging you along you arrived at the limo within minutes, predictably being the first ones there. You settled down next to Ayato, tugging your schedule out and peering down at it with a sense of dread. What had you done that was so terrible as to earn you an entire day of Laito exposure.

"Let me guess, bitch-chan. Ayato practically forced you into that seat?" Laito chuckled as he entered the car, and you raised your eyebrows at his taunting tone, so clearly aimed at Ayato.

"No, actually. I decided to site here on my own." You answered, thinking that it wasn't necessarily untrue, just a slight exaggeration of the truth. You were determined to have no more fighting amongst those three triplets over you...at least not before lunch. His expression of surprise brought a slight smile to your face, which you hid behind your schedule.

"Yes, Laito. She knows who is the best around here." He retorted smugly, and you sighed with exasperation.

"Bragging is unbecoming, Ayato. I may like you more if you didn't." You pointed out, carefully placing your schedule back into your bag. "Besides, you won't get a medal just because I sat next to you. Chill." He settled back wordlessly, eyes narrowed in thought.

"You know, you speak very strangely sometimes, bitch-chan." Laito commented as the other four brothers arrived at the car, and you frowned.

"How so?"

"Just the way you phrase things sometimes." He sighed, leaning back. "It's probably nothing." Clearly not, you thought to yourself, suddenly nervous. Why mention it if he thinks it's nothing? Maybe Laito is way more perceptive than I first thought. Other than that quick observation by Laito the rest of the ride passed in the usual silence, something which you were slowly becoming accustomed to. As with the last two times, Ayato led you to the homeroom, something which you didn't protest against; you still hadn't quite learned your way around the school. Yuuko shot you a smile as you arrived at your desk and you returned it weakly, far too preoccupied with the events of the last twelve hours to put real effort into it. The small brunette immediately picked up on it, her smile fading somewhat.

"Are you alright?" She questioned, and you bit your lower lip, nodding.

"Just tired," you sighed, rubbing your temples. "Really, really tired."

"Oh! Have you not been sleeping well?" She fretted, and you shook your head.

"No, I've been sleeping fine. I'm just...just..." you yawned widely, unable to finish your sentence. "I'm definitely getting enough sleep." Yuuko looked utterly unconvinced, and quite frankly couldn't blame her; you wouldn't believe you either. The truth was most likely that all the torture from the previous day had mentally caught up to you despite no physical evidence remaining except Laito's bites, but you couldn't exactly tell her that.

"If you're feeling under the weather you should really be going to the nurse's office. I can take you if you want."

"No, it's okay. I think it's just all the stress from the changes catching up to me now that the novelty of it all has worn off. I'll be alright." You reassured with finality, wondering whether being knocked out counted as sleep as you stifled another yawn. She shot a quick glance at Ayato who, despite being surrounded by a gaggle of girls, had not once taken his eyes off the pair of you. You had no doubt he was listening to every single word.

"Then...if you..." she stopped speaking, clearing her throat delicately. "As long as you know you're okay I won't insist but if it gets worse, as the nursing assistant for the class I won't be able to just ignore it."

"Alright. Thanks, Yuuko." You sighed, and she nodded, heading to her seat as the teacher walked in. homeroom passed by in a flash and, sure enough when you arrived at the door Laito was waiting for you. He shot you one of his easy smiles, eyes not affected in the slightest. At least you could fake positive emotion better than he could, perhaps because you knew what it was to feel like whereas he likely didn't.

"Ready for biology?" He questioned, and you nodded, glancing behind you to see that Yuuko was busy speaking with your homeroom teacher.

"I suppose. Lead the way." You said, and he took hold of your arm, leading you down the hallway. As you walked along you noticed girls whispering amongst themselves, eyeing you and Laito with a spiteful jealousy, and you quickly realised that it wasn't natural for Laito to be clinging to you like that, at least not to the other girls. "Laito, let go of my arm." You whispered and he frowned at you, eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Why do you have to be so prude?" You laughed at this, which earned you a surprised glance from Laito and the girls who were still glaring.

"You think I care about arm to arm contact?" You snorted. "The girls are staring and gossiping. I don't want any close attention. Do you?" He sighed, letting go of your arm.

"I don't care what others think, bitch-chan." He pointed out, and you raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't I know it, Laito." You said, following him into a lab lit by bright fluorescent strip lights, the young man at the front of the classroom giving you a smile.

"Hello, Y/N. Welcome to the class. If there's anything you need to catch up with I'm sure Laito will be happy to help you; he's always very ahead in his studies and gets the best grades. I'm Saoto Kineshi." _Of_ ** _course_** _, another teacher that_ ** _loves_** _the Sakamakis. When will it end? And of course_ _is the best in biology_ , you thought to yourself as you smiled back at him.

"Thank you, Mr Kineshi." You said, taking a seat beside Yuuko, who had arrived whilst you were speaking to the teacher and sat down at the nearest table to you, smiling with invite.

"Hey Yuuko, what were you talking to the homeroom teacher about when I left?" She startled at your question, eyes wide.

"Oh, er...nothing." She responded cagily, and you frowned slightly. Right after you'd hastily reassured her you were fine, the strange look she was sending Ayato, her hesitance when she was speaking to you...perhaps she wasn't as taken by the Sakamaki brothers as you first suspected. This horrified you to no end; Ayato, Laito and maybe even Kanato would have been able to hear that conversation despite not being there, and if they thought that they were about to be potentially exposed...well, you knew what those three were capable of, and it was something you couldn't bear to think about.

"Yuuko. I hope you don't think I'm having a difficult time at the Sakamaki's mansion. Really, they've all been utterly welcoming and helpful; you've seen them showing me around the school."

"O-oh! Of course not! I would never think that!" Her words were rather convincing...if only her tone would match; she sounded incredibly relieved, which suggested every possibility that she had said something to the teacher. She was still in danger. You went through the lesson distractedly, the material things you had already covered so you weren't so worried about tuning out. Instead, all your worry was focused on Yuuko. What had she said? Were the triplets going to act upon it? You honestly didn't know. The bell rang and you quickly packed your things into your bag, knowing you had a lesson with both Ayato and Laito next; you'd have to ask them what Yuuko had said. Damage control was crucial at this point, before they acted. _It might be nothing._ ** _Please_** _let it be nothing_ , your thoughts raced as you darted out of the classroom, eyes searching for Laito; somehow he had gotten out of the classroom before you. Laito's stupid fur coat and fedora combo was obvious as he slipped around the far corner and you hurried after him, rounding the corner to see the three triplets huddled together, an unusal sight in itself.

"What are you doing?" They all turned to face you simultaneously, and you chilled at the calculating expressions on all of their faces.

"Bitch-chan...why did you follow me?"

"Don't deflect my question. What are you whispering about?" Kanato, up until that point, had a calm expression on his face, but it suddenly twisted, becoming angry and malicious.

"Why do you sound so **concerned**?" His voice was a low growl, tone frustrated.

"Do...I need to be?" Your throat was dry, heart racing uncomfortably fast. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he took an aggressive step forward.

"What's so important about **her** that you would be so worried?!"

"Wait, what?! You're talking about Yuuko?"

"Just _stop_! Stop talking about her!" Kanato almost screamed, clearly working himself into a frenzy. Laito stepped in front of Kanato then, a sly smile on his face.

"No need to get so worked up, Kanato." He reassured him in a soothing tone. "She'll be gone soon enough. Then we'll have bitch-chan all to ourselves."

"No no _no_ what are you going to do?" You gasped, eyes wide, and this time it was Ayato that spoke up, a cruel grin on his face.

"Let's just say...she's going to be having a _pretty_ serious fall." He hinted, and you almost screamed then and there as you recalled the direction Yuuko had headed after your lesson; not toward the next class, but to the stairs leading up...up to the roof.

"Oh god, please don't―"

"She's too suspicious, bitch-chan. Even with your quick fix, the thought is still there. Her suicide note should clear everything right up. She's rather paranoid, you see. Always obsessing over conspiracies, seeing issues that weren't there...well, I'm sure that the teacher won't believe anything she suggested after seeing it."

"God _please―_ "

"Stop asking _him_. He can't help you, bitch-chan." He snapped irritably, and you backed away, legs numb and shaking.

"I won't let you―" Ayato suddenly had hold of your wrist, eyes blazing into your own.

"You won't do **shit** , chichinashi." He snarled, dragging you to him. Your mind raced frantically, heart slamming in your chest.

 _What the fuck do I do!? If I defy them they might_ ** _kill_** _me, but if I don't then Yuuko_ ―

"Please, _please_ Ayato, don't do this!" You tried once more to reason with him; surely he could see that this was bad, that it was _evil_ ―

"You beg so sweetly, chichinashi. Still, I think I'd rather hear a nice _splat_ than your pleas right now."

 _Yuuko or me...this is the choice they're giving me, the choice they're forcing me to make. Yuuko's life...or_ ** _mine_** _. M-maybe it's all a test...that if I_ ** _choose_** _them, they won't hurt her._ ** _But if it isn't_** ―

What do you choose?

[Stay with the triplets. Preservation is key; you need to survive and this is the best way.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057971/chapters/55152208#workskin)

[Run to the roof. You can't have this death on your conscience; not without at least trying to stop it.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057971/chapters/55152247)


	15. VII(A) - Stay

You looked down at Ayato’s grip on your arm with extreme conflict, tears welling in your eyes as you resigned to your choice.

“I...I understand, Ayato.” You choked out, and he grinned wickedly, letting go of your arm.

“I thought you might, chichinashi. Don’t go thinking that obedience will get a reward, though. Her death is inevitable.” He said, and your last embers of hope died, shoulders slumping in utter defeat.

“I know.” You whispered, head down. “It’s for the best.”

“Mmm, bitch-chan, I find myself liking this submissive side of you! It’s making me incredibly aroused~”

“The broken expression on your face is awfully cute,” Kanato noted, tracing a thumb along your lower lip. You hadn’t even seen him move. Electricity followed his touch, lightly brushing across your cheek, along your jaw and down to your neck, where Laito’s bite still remained. He smirked slightly as you shivered under his fingers, pulses of... _something_ racing from the bite to fill your body with an odd tingling that you hated to name. He added a slight bit of pressure and you felt yourself flush, lips parting slightly as you drew in a sharp breath. He giggled, leaning in to inhale your scent, his breath on your neck making you shudder. “I think...I like this wanton expression even more.”

“Oi, Kanato! Stop taking all the fun for yourself!” You barely heard Ayato’s complaint, lost in the sensation Kanato was drawing from you as you allowed your head to fall back languidly, eyes heavily lidded as you waited impatiently for the feeling of his teeth in you; it would feel so good right.... _here_ , right on that soft bit of your shoulder. Screaming snapped you out of your stupor and you choked in a breath, shocked to find that your hands were at your bow, loosening it invitingly in response to Kanato’s light yet intense touch. You wrenched away from him, eyes wide and startled. _What the_ ** _hell_** _am I doing_?!

“Ne, bitch-chan, you were ready to let Kanato rip your throat open there, weren’t you?” Laito teased, and you shook your head frantically, backing away. “ _Nfu_ , so cute~ I hope to make you give me that lovely expression soon.” You turned and ran, not knowing where you would be going...until you saw the stream of students making their way outside, then reality came crashing back down onto you along with a stunningly agonising guilt. Yuuko! You followed the students, ignoring Kanato yelling for you to come back. You had to _see_ ―

“Oh my god!”

“Why did she…”

“Not Yuuko!” You pushed your way to the front of the crowd frantically, praying to god, to _anything_ ―

“Oh _no_ …” your voice was a faint wisp as you stared at the mess on the paving stones that used to be Yuuko. She had landed head-first, it seemed, and her face was completely smashed, eyes gruesomely popping out and blood still spreading from her head. Her limbs were all but pasted to the floor, twisted and broken. You screamed then, collapsing to your knees in abject horror, vomit rising in your throat. _It should have been me!_ ** _It should have been me_** _! If I had just had that dream and jumped earlier...if I had just_ ** _killed_** _myself then Yuuko would be_ ―

“Y/N. **Y/N**. Get up. **Now**.” That was...Reiji? Why was he here? A strong hand took your arm, all but dragging you to your feet, your limbs completely unresponsive as you collapsed bonelessly against him, tears pouring down your face. “ _Damn_ …” Reiji swore? Why was Reiji swearing? He never cursed.

“What the **fuck** happened?” That was Subaru. Why were _any_ of them here? You glanced back at Yuuko’s remains and broke back down into hysteria, bile and agony choking you, consuming you. _I thought I could handle this! I thought I would be okay...I’m not! I’m_ ** _not_** _okay! It’s my fault!_ ** _My fault!_** _I can’t do this anymore!_ ** _I_** _should have died not Yuuko_!

“We have to get her _out_ of here. If she keeps babbling this hysterical nonsense then―” you were speaking out loud? You felt strong arms take you, then. They quickly led you to a secluded area, then there was a sharp slap on your face. Nothing compared to the pain you felt inside.

“Y/N you gotta snap out of it! **Grr**...why are humans so fucking pathetic and **weak**?”

“ _K-kill me_...please kill me Subaru!” You sobbed, gripping his shirtfront. “I’m _disgusting_! I let her die! Instead of trying to save her I gave in...I _am_ pathetic and weak! I don’t deserve to **live**!” You met his eyes imploringly and you were shocked by the agony in them, his eyes glazed as if seeing another person, another _time_. “...Subaru?”

“ _Shut the fuck up_. The car is here. Get in it and go home. Reiji will sort everything else out. Can you walk on your own or do you need me to fucking _carry_ you there?”

“I c-can walk.” You warbled, and he snorted, picking you up. You were suddenly right beside the car, getting ushered in by the angry vampire.

“Don’t you fucking **dare** ask me to kill you again.” He slammed the door, and the car immediately rolled into motion, harshly braking only moments later. You gave a muffled sob as the door swung open to reveal Laito, his smirk utterly predatory as he entered the car.

“Bitch-chan! Leaving without me?” He giggled, on you in an instant as the car began to move again, hands going straight up your skirt as he brought his tongue down on your bite, lapping at it sensually. You gave a startlingly loud moan as he massaged the bite skillfully, and he chuckled, lifting his hands to hold your waist, positioning you so he had better access to you. “You want this, don’t you, bitch-chan? I must say I’m surprised. Your will has been so strong until now...though that slutty expression pasted on your face is dreadfully enticing.”

“N-no…” he laughed, flicking his tongue over the bite once more to illicit a groan of longing from you. Why did it suddenly feel so good? What was _happening_?

“It’s because you’ve submitted, bitch-chan.” He whispered. “Your mind gave in and now so has your body. And I want to be the first to make it _aaaall_ mine.” He drove his teeth into you and you gave a choking, elated gasp as your back arched, unconsciously inviting him closer. He gulped down your blood with a moan of his own, ripping the front of your uniform open. He pulled back and you gave a soft, wordless protest, hands grabbing his arms as he tried to sit up; why was he **hesitating**!? It was driving you wild. He looked confused...but more at himself than you. It seemed he didn’t quite know why he had backed off, either. “...bitch-chan?”

“Nng...k-keep going...keep going... _please_ ―”

“If my bitch-chan wishes.” He whispered, eyes wide and genuinely surprised, for once. You allowed the pleasure to override you completely, responding to his touch and his teeth in an almost frenzied manner as he caressed every part of you he could reach, inside and out. For if you were feeling this pleasure...then you could forget all about the pain, the rotting deep in your chest that you already felt growing.

 _This...this is okay,_ ** _isn’t it_**?

***

Weeks had passed. Weeks turned into months. You were a plaything, a toy. Passed around at their pleasure and you **loved** it. You _lived_ for the moment they'd sink their teeth into you, the high you got from it becoming your god, your very existence. Because when you weren't being sucked on or _fucked_ as Laito constantly reminded you to call it, when you weren't wrapped in a haze of ecstasy, you were dead. When they left you, when you were alone, you were a husk. An empty shell with no soul, no heartbeat, no breath.

No meaning.

Ayato had just left you. He had been exceedingly rough today...you ached all over, body still spasming with jolts of rapture as you lay there blankly, staring up at the ceiling as you tried to retain the feeling of Ayato choking you from behind. That had felt...really good. Embarrassingly so; you were sure the other brothers would have heard your mangled screams of ecstasy from wherever they were in the house, driving them to come up with better, more extreme ways to give you that pleasurable high. Laito, perhaps. He was very good at making you cry out for more; it was utterly endless with him, always introducing something new. Or Reiji, maybe; he hated hearing the noises you made when with the others and paid you back with an exquisite agony that marked your body and soul. It all depended on who sought you out first. You were their slave. You didn't need to think, to feel anything else but what they made you feel, because if you let yourself slip...if you were a bad girl then that face would come back. Bulging eyes, bloody limbs smashed into the floor...it was all flooding back to you and you closed your eyes tight, trying to focus on those sinfully good sensations you had felt only moments ago.

 _This is...okay,_ ** _right_**?

“Y/N.” You blinked, eyes going to Subaru, who was standing in the doorway of your room. You smiled lazily, slow to react. Subaru was sweeter than the others, you thought. He still hurt you, yes, but it was never deliberate. You felt he actually liked you, just a little.

“Su...baru?” You murmured scratchily, not caring that you were splayed out completely nude on the bed. He had seen it plenty of times before, and it wasn't like this body was your own.

“You've missed two days now. Reiji is very annoyed.” You startled, eyes regaining some semblance of life.

“But Ayato just left a few minutes ago…have I been lying here...for two days?”

“I've decided something.” He murmured, ignoring your words. “I couldn't do it for my own mother but...for you, I think I can.” He was suddenly on top of you and your touch-starved body reacted instantly, legs coiling around his waist even as those hands you loved to feel inside you wrapped tightly around your throat. Subaru found your expression of surprise to be rather pretty; better than the blank stares or frenzied lust. He squeezed so hard your vision blackened, darkness swarming to take you.

 _God, thank you, Subaru_ , your thoughts were clear, so so clear. _This_ was what you had truly wanted. Not the sex or the bites but what could follow. _Thank you...so much_ …

Subaru gazed down at your face, a smile adorning those lips he liked to kiss so much, eyes somehow brighter than they'd been in a long time despite your heart no longer beating. He leaned forward, lips brushing your ear as he drew in a sharp breath, pain stabbing his chest as effectively as the knife he had wanted you to use on him, once upon a time.

“Goodbye, Y/N.”

You have died.

Try again?


	16. VII(B) - Run

You stared at Ayato’s hand on your arm, the tightness of his grip an indication of what was to come if you were to disobey him. You took a deep breath, closing your eyes.

“Okay Ayato, I...I won't try to stop you but...please make it as painless as possible.” You whispered, defeat heavy in your voice. He grinned, releasing your arm and stepping back, expression incredibly smug. _Idiot_.

“ _Ayato—_ ” Laito’s voice was sharp with warning and you acted instantly, twisting away from Laito’s reaching hand as you gave an ear-piercing scream for help, sprinting for the stairs as doors started to open in the hallway. You glanced back over your shoulder to see that Ayato and Laito were already gone, Kanato glaring murderously after you, standing alone in the hallway with Teddy clenched tightly to his chest.

“YOU’LL REGRET THIS! YOU CAN’T SAVE HER!” He screamed after you before he disappeared as well, leaving you to run to the roof. You stretched your legs as far as you could, moving faster than you ever had before. You burst through the doors of the roof moments later, heaving for breath as your eyes frantically searched for Yuuko, finding her standing at the far end of the roof, swaying slightly.

“Yuuko!” You called, hurrying toward her. She didn’t even turn back, instead raising a hand and pulling open a gate in the fence you didn’t even realise was there, stepping out onto the narrow walkway beyond it. “NO!” She halted at the edge, just as you reached the gate, and turned back, a hateful expression on her face.

“You _bitch_.” Her voice was harsh, and you froze, eyes wide. It was Yuuko’s voice, but not as you knew it. “You choose _her_ over _me_?!” Petulant and furious, it could only be one person.

“K-Kanato! I didn’t choose her, I just don’t think she should die. Please just―” Yuuko’s hand whipped out, gripping your hair tightly and dragging you close, her strength far past what she should be capable of.

“You’ll see what it’s like in the _dark_ , Y/N. You’ll see what it’s like to be _cold_ and _alone_. I will destroy everything, **_EVERYTHING_** _, STARTING WITH YUUKO_!” You screamed as she suddenly pitched herself backward, and before you could even think you were lashing your arm out, fingers wrapping tightly around her arm and spinning your body, using your momentum to drag her away from the edge and toss her back to the roof. You gasped as your foot met open air for the second time in twenty four hours, but this time from your own conscious actions. You had known, deep down, that you were reaching too far, reacting too _slow_. _But not slow enough for Kanato to get his way_ , you thought with satisfaction as you went over the edge of the roof. You knew that this time, even if he weren’t furious with you, Laito wouldn’t be saving you; in fact, you doubted you would be saved at all. Your luck, it seemed, had run out.

“So noble!” An unfamiliar voice filled your ears as slim arms wrapped around you in mid-air, your descent ending smoothly. Your feet met the floor and your knees immediately gave way, sending you tumbling to the floor. “Neko-chaaaan! I’ve never seen such dedication and friendship in a human! So wonderful to see.” You glanced up to see a young man with the most beautiful cyan eyes you had ever seen; compared to the dark colours of the Sakamaki mansion it was an unexpectedly lovely sight.

“Y-you...thank you!” You gasped, brain catching up to what happened. “Why did you―”

“Ah, ah, _ah_. No questions. I shouldn’t be talking to you but it didn’t look like any of those nobles were going to help...Ruki will _really_ scold me if he finds out.” He took a few skipping steps away, waving over his shoulder with a bright smile that made your heart slam in your chest. A genuine smile...you felt like you hadn’t seen one of those in a long time and it brought tears to your eyes. “Bye bye, kitty! Hope to see you again soon!” You sat there for a moment longer before a shadow fell over you, and you drew in a sharp breath as you looked up to see Reiji standing above you, expression coolly neutral as he gazed down at you.

“Y/N. What are you _doing_?”

“I―”

“No, don’t answer that. I know **exactly** what you are doing down here.” He vanished, returning moments later with an unconscious Yuuko in his arms. “Do you know who this is?”

“Y-Yuuko...one of my classmates―” after saving her, after all you went through, was he just going to kill her anyway?

“She is the daughter of a prominent businessman that works closely with my father. Her death would have certainly meant hell for any deals my father was in the midst of making...and for any future deals, should he ever find out that Karlheinz’s own sons were involved.” He explained, and you swallowed dryly, not knowing where he was going with this. “I can alter her memory, and I’m certain I can handle your homeroom teacher. But _you_ ,” his voice took on a sharpness you were unaccustomed to hearing in it. “Never do **that** again. Now go. You’ve missed most of your lesson so just head straight to lunch.”

“Reiji will she be alright?” You questioned anxiously, not wanting to leave him alone with her. He gave you a withering glare, a scoff passing his lips.

“I am not one to irresponsibly sample humans like some common bottom feeder. I only desire the finest quality of blood. Yes, she will be safe with me.” You had a funny feeling that he was talking about Laito and Ayato when he mentioned common bottom feeders, but you were too nervous to do anything but nod and thank him meekly. Reiji had saved you cleanup on Yuuko’s end, but lunch meant all three triplets, and sure enough when you arrived in the cafeteria they were all there, eyes all on you despite being at completely different tables. You tried to ignore their glares as you headed to the food counter, ordering without paying any attention to what you were getting. You briefly considered sitting at an empty table, but you knew that doing that would go down like a bag of rocks. Kanato had been the most angry, the most agitated...so that was exactly who you decided to sit with, taking the seat across the table to him, being the only other person there whereas the other two already had girls sitting with them; clearly as much as they gushed over him they saw that something inside him was intrinsically wrong. You saw his fists clench, knuckles protruding alarmingly from his pale hands.

“Kanato,” you didn’t even know where to start. Apologise? Beg for forgiveness? Stand up for what you did in hope that he would see it your way?

“How did you survive the fall?” He questioned sharply, and you frowned, considering whether to tell him that a vampire outside of the Sakamakis had rescued you.

“I’m not sure...I was so frightened that I didn’t really register I was alive until I was sitting on the ground alone.” You explained, thinking that it was mostly true, anyway. He scowled at this, fingers twitching as if they wanted to latch around your throat. “I’m sorry for the awful way I acted Kanato. I was just worried...if the incident was linked to me somehow...if I slipped up and said something I shouldn’t then that would implicate all of you and I really wanted to avoid causing any more trouble…”

“You women...you’re all the _same_.” He mumbled under his breath, eyes on the table as his lower lip trembled slightly. Your eyes widened in alarm; he wasn’t going to _cry_ , was he? “Letting me down...apologising like it means **nothing**!” He shot to his feet, tossing his tray to the floor in one easy sweep of his arm, tears pouring down his face. “You... _I hate you_! I wish you had _died―_ ” he was choking on his sobs, chest heaving as he glared at you accusingly. _Oh my god, Kanato is having a fit..._ ** _in the middle of the cafeteria_** _. This isn’t good_.

“Kanato, please calm down! It’s my fault, I know, but I couldn’t have Yuuko’s... _that_ on my conscience without becoming something dead and empty. Please try to understand―”

“ _But I don’t_!” He shrieked, slamming a hand down on the table so hard that the wood cracked. “I **don’t** understand! Why would you do this to me?!”

“Human weakness? I’m _stupid_? _Fuck_ Kanato I don’t know what you want me to _say_!” You cried, forgetting to keep your own voice down. “I just didn’t want to be responsible for whatever fucking twisted logic you used to decide to do that to her! If she had actually gone through with it I doubt I would have ever been able to look at you with anything but disgust and _fear_ , and I don’t _want_ to think that about you, okay?! At least this way I don’t _hate_ you! Do you even understand how much effort it takes just to find positive things to focus on? I _liked_ you, for a moment, this morning. I enjoyed your company, even. Oh, but don’t worry; _it won’t happen again_!” You shoved your tray away from you and stormed out of the cafeteria, fury boiling in your veins as you struggled to contain yourself. Maybe you were as bad as those boys, letting your negative emotions control you and spew all over the place like poison. Once you hit the corridor you began to run blindly, tears blurring out the curious faces of the people you sped past. It was only when a cold breeze shifted your hair that you realised you were outside, back up on the rooftop. You took a slow breath, inhaling the cool night air with a sense of intensely forced calm, the kind you felt before completely breaking down into hysterics.

“What are you doing up here, **human**?” You searched for the speaker with a frown, finding that Subaru was laying on one of the benches at the other side of the roof, face turned up to the stars. It appeared that he didn’t need to see you to know where you were.

“I’m just―”

“I don’t care. Just get lost.” He snapped, and you swallowed slightly, turning to leave.

“Sorry for disturbing you, Subaru. I’ll...head somewhere else.” You sighed, not wanting to go back into that building despite the roof having almost been the site of your biggest disaster yet.

“ **Ugh**. You can stay if you shut up.” He barked, and you turned back, a relieved expression on your face.

“Thank you Subaru.” You said, settling down on a bench that you deemed to be suitably far away from him, not wanting to anger him further.

“For fucks sake, I won’t _bite―_ ” you snorted with laughter at this before you could help yourself, and you thought you even saw a slight smile lift the corners of his mouth. “Wrong words, I guess.”

“You _guess_?” You giggled, some of the tenseness draining from your shoulders. “Do you want me to move closer?” He hesitated, looking rather flustered, for him at least. You got up and took a seat on the bench beside his, and you sighed as you realised you would have to miss the tablet you would have taken with that meal.

“Do you realise how easily I could kill you?” The question was utterly out of the blue, and for a second you truly didn’t know how to respond.

“I think I would have to be blind, deaf, unable to feel pain and _stupid_ to not realise that.” You eventually said with a shrug. “Just the way the cookie crumbles, I suppose. I’m not an optimist though. I know I’m in hell right now.”

“And yet you’re cool and composed as if this has been the way you’ve lived your entire life.” He pointed out, exasperated. “Saving that girl was...selfless. I hate humans because they’re greedy and cruel, just dumb livestock to feed on but you...well, you make me think that maybe it isn’t the case for you. That maybe you’re worth helping.”

“What?” You turned to face him only for him to be right in front of you, a small dagger in his hand, held out to you handle-first. Your eyes widened as blood dripped from his hand; it must have been sharp, for that light pressure to break his skin. “ _Subaru_!”

“Do you know what this knife is?”

“Nothing good, I’m assuming.” You guessed nervously, not liking the intense way he was gazing at you. He placed it in your hand, forcing your fingers to grip them.

“It can kill my kind. It can kill vampires.” You blinked slowly, alarm filling you as you recalled something one of your friends had once said. _Killing a vampire is sometimes seen as a sign of true love. Subaru wants to die because his mother persuaded him he was disgusting and foul. It’s just_ ** _not fair_**!

“ _No_ ,” you blurted, holding the blade close to your chest, the tip pointed down and away from him. “I know what you want me to do with this, but I think you know that I can’t.” He gave an annoyed growl, knocking you onto your back and looming over you, a wry smile on his face as he glanced down at the space between you.

“You said you couldn’t, yet you’ve got that knife right at my heart.” You gave a yelp of surprise as you realised you were pressing the knife against his chest, having reacted without even thinking. “I think...that you _can_.”

“ _No_...no I―”

“Then you should use it on yourself, because things are only going to get worse from here.” You barely had time to process his words before he was sinking his teeth into your neck, drinking deeply enough for your head to spin. He quickly licked the bite, the saliva already healing it as you fell back, dizzy and disoriented. “You’ll hate all of us soon enough.” He vanished, leaving you alone on the roof, staring up at the stars. You quite liked the view, the pinpoints of light soothing you; it had been a while since you had been able to just look up at the night sky and it was instilling you with a deep sense of peace.

 _Maybe I’ll stay here for a while_ …


	17. VIII

“Chichinashi, where the fuck have you been?” You stared at Ayato in surprise, stunned that he didn’t know exactly where you had been. You didn’t really want to tell him that you’d been on the roof for the whole of lunch and the last two hours of the school day, but you knew he’d catch you in the lie.

“I was on the roof. Sorry, I lost track of time. I don’t have a watch or anything.”

“There’s the bell for lesson changes, chichinashi. Lie to ore-sama again and I’ll break your legs.” You had no doubt that he would follow through with that threat, and you sighed.

“I was avoiding Kanato.” You admitted, shoulders slumping. “I didn’t want to escalate things further.” He seemed satisfied by your answer, following you to the car; unusual, since he always made a point to walk in front of you, often with him dragging you in his wake.

“Chichinashi, even ore-sama doubts you’ll be able to smooth this one over. That little hysteric was practically foaming at the mouth.” He scoffed, and you frowned.

“ _Little hysteric_?”

“Kanato, obviously. He’s been a hysteric as long as I can remember, always getting upset or angry over the slightest thing.”

“Are _you_ any different?” You questioned, and he scowled, backhanding your shoulder rather lightly, for him.

“I would never act so pathetically. Don’t compare us, chichinashi. We aren’t anything alike.”

“Sorry. Why is that? You’re triplets so it would make sense to share _some_ traits.”

“We share a mother. That’s it. Otherwise we aren’t the same at all.” He said shortly, and you nodded, very much doubting that. They were all sadistic and cruel, though maybe that was because of their mother, after all. _Cordelia...she really does have a lot to answer for_. You got into the car, startled to find that Kanato was already sitting in there, Teddy held tightly as he glared at you.

“We should tie you to the back of the car and make you **run**.” He snarled, turning his face away from you as you sat where Ayato usually situated you, deciding to say nothing in response to that very real threat.

“Still in one piece, bitch-chan? I thought Kanato would have sought you out ages ago. I _thought_ he still looked pretty annoyed during study hall. Maybe he’s waiting until we get home.”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here.” Kanato snapped at Laito, who had just gotten into the car behind you and Ayato. “What I do is none of your business, anyway.”

“Oh, but it is if it results in bitch-chan _dying_.” Laito responded in a cold, almost threatening tone. “If you kill her then you and I will be having some pretty _serious_ words.”

“ _Shut up_. You just want to keep her alive until you get around to sleeping with her then you’ll drop her in an instant.” Kanato responded, equally coldly. “Which _won’t_ happen, by the way.” You fretted at this; did that mean that Kanato doubted you would sleep with Laito or that he was going to kill you before he had a chance? You could never tell with Kanato.

“What the hell are you two babbling on about now?” Subaru demanded as he took his seat, shooting a glare your way. “It used to be way quieter before you arrived.”

“I second that.” Shu muttered from his place in the car, having been there the whole time.

“Well, sorry for interrupting your silence.” You said, not altogether sarcastically; you _were_ genuinely sorry...that you had to be here in the first place. Reiji arrived moments later and the car immediately rolled into motion, the journey not seeming as horrible as the last few times, somehow. Perhaps because the silence wasn’t as uncomfortable now? Maybe you had just gotten used to it. You waited for the majority of them to leave the car before getting out yourself, noting with a deep-rooted discomfort that Kanato had waited for you outside the car. Laito and Ayato were still outside, up at the steps, and you were sure that if Kanato tried anything they were within helping reach...it was just a question of whether they would or not. You definitely didn’t think that Kanato was the only one angered by your earlier defiance, and that Ayato and Laito’s casual treatment of you was merely the buildup to something deeply unpleasant. At least Kanato often wore most of his emotions on his sleeve so you sort of knew where you stood with him.

“Y/N. I want to show you something.” He requested, expression placid and empty of anger; you were immediately suspicious, of course. Not hours ago he was screaming at you in front of half of the school, and now you were expected to believe he wasn’t still furious? Especially in the wake of the words you yourself had yelled at _him_.

“What is it, Kanato?” You probed warily, and he frowned, eyes on the floor.

“A very special place.” You had a feeling that this was all the explanation you were going to get, and you nodded reluctantly.

“Okay, Kanato. Do you want to show me straight away?” He narrowed his eyes at this question, in thought this time rather than his usual explosive anger.

“No...get changed first. Wear something pretty. You can’t go to this important place wearing awful clothes or a uniform.”

“Of course, Kanato. Where should I go after changing?”

“Go to the entrance hall.” He vanished then, leaving you alone at the foot of the steps, the cold night air having nothing to do with the chill crawling down your spine. You headed up to your room and changed quickly, not wanting to keep Kanato waiting for too long. You walked along the halls relatively slowly; you may not want to keep him waiting but you certainly didn’t want to _go_. You smoothed out your pearlescent blush pink blouse, making sure it was tucked neatly into the slim pair of pale blue jeans you had decided to wear along with a pink pair of flats. Very cute, though not something you would usually choose to wear. You weren’t quite prepared to wear a dress or skirt in this mansion yet. Sure enough, Kanato was already waiting in the entryway, eyes landing on you instantly, assessing you. Judging from his pleased expression you had dressed appropriately.

“So where is this place?” You questioned, noting that he hadn’t changed clothes. _Hypocrite_.

“Somewhere I feel completely at home.” With those ominous words he led you deeper into the house, your footsteps the only thing you could hear. The air got gradually colder the further you walked, and you found yourself shivering, breath misting in the air. He glanced back, expression mildly surprised.

“Y/N...you’re cold?”

“Yes, but we should keep going. I don’t want to hold you up with my complaining.” You said, and he turned around, eyes keenly focused on you. He sighed, then, shrugging out of his jacket and holding it out to you.

“Take it.” You did so with a wary smile, arranging it over your shoulders, deciding to keep your arms free should you have to run for your life...not that you would get very far. It smelled quite nice, you thought as you subtly inhaled the scent. Like vanilla...it must be because of his relentless consumption of cakes.

“Thank you Kanato…and I’m sorry.” You said, and he suddenly stopped moving, keeping his back to you as he gave a giggle.

“Do you think I’m taking you somewhere to hurt you? Is that why you’re apologising?”

“No, it’s because I don’t like the way I spoke to you. I saw you were upset but I still said all those awful things...I didn’t mean it.”

“But...you said you _didn’t_ hate me.” He murmured, tapping a finger to his lips in speculation. “It was the most genuine I have ever heard a woman sound...and you were _yelling_ at me.”

“Kanato―”

“I meant it when I said I wanted you running along behind the car. I want to make you _suffer_ for what you did...but I can’t. Because your honest self was actually quite lovely. So pure and truthful. And...you said some things that I quite liked.” You almost collapsed to the floor in shock; was he simply lying to get you to continue to this strange, unknown place? “I forgive you... _this_ _time_.”

“R-really?” You stammered, and he turned to face you, finally, a small smile on his face.

“If you betray me again the penalty will be your life. Remember that.” With those soft words he continued walking, and you followed after a quick beat.

“Thank you, Kanato.” He led you to a large set of double doors deep within the house, and he glanced back as he pushed them open to reveal a room filled with...wax figures? You stepped in cautiously, eyes roaming around the large room, walls lined with gorgeous women dressed in wedding finery; they were...brides. It was as if their eyes were following you as you walked further into the room, their beautiful yet blank faces looking as if they should actually be screaming at you to run, to escape. Something Laito had said suddenly popped back into your head and you froze, eyes wide.

‘ _You can never escape here, not even in a body bag, dear bitch-chan. Even in death you’ll live on as one of Kanato’s dolls_.’

“Kanato...these are so beautifully crafted. Did you make all of these?” You said after a moment of what you hoped he would see as awed silence. He was smiling as he turned to you, a secretive smile that you very much disliked.

“Why, yes. Teddy wanted friends, you see...he _needed_ friends. Say, Y/N...can you guess what materials I used for these?” You swallowed dryly, wondering whether you should come out straight and say you knew these were real people.

“Um...it looks like wax?” You decided to go for a more subtle approach; naturally Kanato would _assume_ you would guess they were completely made from wax. He giggled, nodding his head.

“Yes, wax, to _preserve_.”

“Glass...eyes?”

“ _Yes_!” He clapped his hands in glee, eyes glimmering with amusement at this little guessing game of his. “What else?” Yes, you thought perhaps now was the time to spoil his big reveal.

“People?” He blinked, staring at you as if you had just said something completely out of the ordinary.

“People?” He repeated, and you nodded.

“People. These are all previous brides, aren’t they?” He stared a moment longer before bursting into a peal of laughter, echoing through the chamber rather unnervingly.

“Not just brides. People _She_ didn’t approve of...they’re all here too. How did you guess? Usually all the women who come here would never ever guess something so...horrifying to them.”

“To be honest with you...Laito told me. He said...well, he said when I died I’d become another one of your dolls. So when I saw these, naturally I jumped to that conclusion.” He gazed at you speculatively, something about the assessing nature of his expression making you awfully afraid. Still, you didn’t dare move away from him.

“Yes...you would make such a beautiful doll.” He murmured, fingers rubbing together reflexively as if...as if feeling your skin between his fingers. “Death...is the best. Being surrounded by all of these dead things...it makes me feel so... _alive_. _You’d_ make me feel so alive, if I were to look upon your beautiful, preserved face for all eternity.” You forced yourself to remain still as he appeared before you suddenly, fingers trailing lightly across your cheek. “But then your blood would be gone...it would be such a waste.” He leaned forward and drove his teeth into your neck, gulping down your blood as if he were _starving_.

“Kanato,” you said weakly, thinking that he would indeed take more than enough to kill you, down here in this room of the dead where nobody would stop him. However, he removed his teeth almost as soon as the first wave of dizziness hit you, and your knees buckled, sending you tumbling to the floor; or you would have, if Kanato hadn’t caught you mid-fall, holding you up with one arm while the other brushed the stray bits of hair from your face.

“Your scent is so nostalgic...and your blood is so sweet. Like heaven itself. I love it.” He brought his face close once again and you braced yourself for another bite only to feel a soft pressure on your lips, eyes flying open to see that Kanato...was _kissing_ you. As you stood there, his arm around you and hand in your hair, you thought that perhaps this wasn’t so bad. After what seemed like forever he pulled away, and this time he allowed you to collapse to the floor, knees now weak for a completely different reason. You gasped in a breath, lips tingling as you touched them in disbelief.

“Kanato, what―” however, when you lifted your face you saw that he was gone, leaving you alone in that eerie room full of brides from the past. Your voice was a bare whisper, well aware that some of these brides had gone through trying to care and hadn’t survived, but those feelings...they remained in your chest, uncomfortably tight around your frantic heart. “ _What was that_?”

***

You stared at the paper in front of you in alarm; when you had gone back to your room you had found _homework_ on your bed, and horrifyingly enough it was for Japanese History. Not only had you missed the lesson, but you also had absolutely no clue what the answer to any of these questions were. Though Yui’s brain allowed you access to speaking and reading Japanese it certainly didn’t seem to provide any instant knowledge to you on the change of culture during the Heian era. You tossed it aside with an exasperated huff, throwing yourself backward in defeat. It was just no good; if you had access to the internet you could manage but…

“Goddamn medieval house!” You yelled, throwing your textbook across the room; it was no help at all, only barely glossing over the highlights of the era. Clearly it required a deeper knowledge from further reading, something which you couldn’t do...unless there was a library somewhere in this mansion. You leapt up, hope filling your chest. “There _has_ to be!” You snatched up your pens and paper and stuffed them into your school bag, dashing out into the hall after shoving your feet back into your flats, though you had changed into a more comfortable pink sweater. You wandered the halls, quickly realising that you had no idea where to even start in this maze of a house. After a few more minutes of walking you had completely zoned out, resigned to the fact that you would never ever get a decent grade in Japanese history. You found yourself thinking it was quite strange to have been walking around for this long without one of the brothers accosting you, and your feet stopped suddenly, your hand now resting on a door handle. You frowned, not remembering reaching out for it, but you headed in regardless, delighted to see that it was a room filled to the brim with shelves, and on those shelves were…

“ _Books_!” You exclaimed, running in excitedly. The same thing had happened when you were hungry, you remembered; your feet had simply taken the reins and led you to the kitchen. It appeared that it wouldn’t be a one-time thing, and you fretted for a moment before deciding that it was probably Cordelia subconsciously providing your feet the way...or maybe it was conscious, but she just didn’t mention it. You placed your bag down on one of the large study desks in the room before heading to the bookshelves, noting that some of the books looked positively ancient, as if they had been there for hundreds of years. You decided to head to the shelves with more modern books on them, paying particular attention to the section labelled ‘arts and culture’, almost instantly finding a book titled ‘The Heian era; a cultural revolution’.

“A bit too handy if you ask me.” You muttered, taking it from the shelf. You spent the next hour reading through the book and making notes, surprised by how interesting it all was; certainly more fascinating than the history you were used to. The clock in the corner tolling six times made you jump violently, eyes wide as you realised that it was already six o’clock. You stacked all your things neatly, deciding that you would return here after you had eaten to continue your work, and perhaps to explore the library some more. There _had_ to be something in there to entertain you.

It was six twenty when you arrived at the dining hall, and you headed in, noticing that you were the first to arrive. You sat in the middle of the table, with a seat either side of you; if you sat at the head of the table you would doubtless get complained at. You didn’t even hear footsteps, but suddenly the seat to your right was being pulled out, and you glanced over to see Ayato.

“Hello, Ayato. You’re down early.”

“So are you, chichinashi.” He pointed out, and you shrugged, thinking that he had probably heard you walking to the dining hall and had decided to make sure he got a seat next to you. Regardless, at least he couldn’t do anything to you in here under Reiji’s watchful eye. Indecent, he called it, despite doing the exact same thing in private. You thought that he was quite the hypocrite, but you would never point this out, knowing that it would likely result in something nasty and unpleasant. Just as the clock struck six thirty familiars seemed to melt from the shadows, placing an array of dishes down onto the table before vanishing. In an eyeblink the other five vampires arrived...wait, _four_.

“Where’s Shu?” You questioned, and Reiji gave an annoyed scoff.

“Who _knows_ where that useless no-good brother of mine is. He can go without.” You blinked, startled by his venomous tone. Reiji was usually so composed; it was clear that even the _thought_ of his elder brother riled him up. They all sat down, Laito snatching up the chair to your other side, much to Kanato’s frustration. You smiled at him, seeing that he was about to start his usual hysterics.

“Kanato, if you sat across from me I’d be able to see your face; I like that a lot better.” He hesitated, demeanour shifting rapidly as a slight smile lifted his lips.

“Yes, that makes sense. Then I can see you, too.” He conceded, settling down in the chair opposite. You selected a few cuts of meat and what appeared to be curried vegetables; each item of food was utterly heavenly, even if it were something you didn’t normally enjoy. That was the one good thing about this whole situation you supposed; the food you had been eating was amazing, though you couldn’t help but feel that it wasn’t really for your benefit as much as theirs. It was a well known fact that feeding livestock high quality food made them taste better. You finished eating quickly, excusing yourself as soon as your plate was empty. You headed straight back to the library, stunned that none of them had followed you. Everything was as you had left it, except for one thing.

“Shu?” He didn’t stir, remaining motionless as he napped on a sofa secluded in a softly lit area of the library. “Really, sleeping like that will hurt your neck,” you muttered under your breath, heading over to your desk and picking up the book again, turning to the bookmarked page and continuing with your notes for another hour, Shu not moving in the slightest the entire time. You would have worried that he had died there if you actually cared. You sat back with a sigh, feeling the beginnings of a headache. “Maybe I should go to bed.” You gathered your things and stood with a yawn, glancing over at Shu. You hesitated for a moment before heading over, reaching out tentatively to tap his shoulder. Just before your fingers made contact his hand flashed up, gripping your wrist and tugging you close, sending your things flying everywhere as you fell on him with a startled yelp. He chuckled lazily, one eye open as he looked down at you.

“What a lewd woman you are; in such a compromising position and not even the _hint_ of a blush. You must be used to it.”

“E-excuse me?!” You stammered, now reddening upon the realisation that in an effort not to completely fall on him you had placed your knee between him and the back of the sofa, effectively straddling him. “It was an _accident―_ ”

“You like this though, right? Wanted it, even. After all, you’re the one who decided to approach me.”

“Oh, but I just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t sleep here all day―”

“A likely story.” He murmured, laying back and closing his eyes. “Come here.”

“What?” You didn’t like where this was going, and he smirked, tapping his lips.

“Well, I’m just so hungry...but I missed dinner, so I have no energy to lift my head. A promiscuous woman such as yourself should know exactly what to do.”

“I suppose thinking you weren’t as bad as the others was a mistake.” You sighed, thinking that while he certainly had no energy to lift his head he had more than enough to keep a firm grip on your arm and waist. You leaned forward, hair falling to brush lightly over his face, his only reaction being the small lifting of the corners of his mouth. Just as you thought you may have to stick his fangs in you yourself he raised his face to meet your throat, sinking his fangs deep into your flesh, drinking deeply. He pulled away with a contented sigh, blood smeared on his mouth as he gazed at you with lidded eyes.

“Delicious and almost frenzy-inducing...a suitable taste for a woman such as you.” He murmured.

“Great. Can I please leave now?”

“Yes...after you do one more thing for me.” You shot him a quizzical look and his lips formed a lascivious smirk, blood rolling slowly from the corner of his mouth. “Lick it off.”

“ _No_!” You blurted, completely thrown off by that odd request.

“Very well...you must really like this position, then. Maybe we should take it further…” You bit your lip for a second before leaning forward a second time, tongue darting out to lap the blood up from his lips, the motion over in less than a second; thank god he wasn’t a messy drinker. He looked almost as surprised as you had been as you got off him, his fingers slackening on you.

“ _Satisfied_?”

“Definitely. You’re cute when you have your tongue out like that.” You stared at him, a red flush rising up your face as you spluttered with indignation, eventually deciding to just grab your things and run, trying to block out his soft laughter.

***

You slept fitfully, waking constantly with fear coursing through your veins. For the seventh time that morning you jolted awake, heart slamming in your chest. You had a horrible feeling that _something_ was in there with you, just waiting for you to drop your guard so it could creep ever closer. In fact, had that been a breath on your cheek, right before you had woken up? You stared out at the dimly lit room nervously; there were plenty of shadows for... _things_ to hide in. You glanced over at your clock, seeing that it was only three p.m.; though you had gone to bed at nine you felt completely unrested, your disturbed sleep hitting you in a big way. Still, you couldn’t shake the anxiety that remained from that last sudden awakening so you clambered out of bed, knowing that you wouldn’t manage to get back to sleep this time. You headed to the balcony doors, pulling open the curtains to be met with a face-full of warm midafternoon sun. You stood there for a moment, allowing the light to warm your skin. It shocked you to find that this was actually becoming an unfamiliar sensation to you; clearly your time in the mansion was already beginning to have an impact.

An hour later you were back in the library, dressed in your school uniform with your bag in hand. Naturally you hadn’t run into any of the brothers; you could tell they disliked being active during daylight hours, despite being unaffected by the sun in the way traditional vampires would be. You wandered the shelves, finding that there were a lot of interesting artefacts further in, past the windows. You were particularly impressed by the roman gladius labelled ‘ _Crocea Mors_ ’, confined within glass casing and lit up grandly. It had supposedly belonged to Julius Caesar himself, and knowing this place you didn’t have a doubt in your mind that it was the real deal. The father of these six brothers didn’t seem like someone to settle for a fake second best, after all. Pride and vanity seemed to be a theme among the Sakamakis, along with self entitlement and a whole lot of sadism.

“So pointless. Why collect all of these things just to keep in the corner of a mansion you never visit?” You wondered aloud, moving onto the next case, a truly hideous shield mounted in it. Even looking at the thing made you want to scream; a twisted, serpentine face with sharp fangs bared in a grimace to reveal a forked tongue, head surrounded by a nest of snakes...no, they were her hair. Tusks jutted from her cheeks and her eyes, though merely carved into metal, made your entire body feel heavy and leaden. You tore your gaze away, eyes going to the placard.

‘ _Aegis, shield of legend. Origins assumed to be Greek; actually an artifact from the demon realm. Enchanted with powerful magics that instil fear and horror into the beholders. Effigy is Medusa, Greek monster of legend. In keeping with representation, those who view the shield head-on are slowed as if their limbs have become stone; prolonged exposure to the gorgon’s wrathful visage may cause petrification of muscles_.’

“Wow,” you breathed, deciding you had best avoid being near that shield if any of the brothers were to come and find you. Doubtless they would get a kick out of seeing you try to run away with legs that wouldn’t work. You moved on, thinking you had seen enough for one day...until you came across a small door labelled ‘archives’. You stared at it for a moment, the story of Bluebeard flashing through your mind. _Curiosity killed his wives...why should I be any different_? You turned away, however the allure of the door proved to be too strong and you slowly turned the handle, peeking your head around the corner, feeling for a lightswitch. You sighed with relief as your fingers brushed the switch and you flipped on the lights, the fluorescent glow lighting every corner of the room. The walls were lined with plain metal shelves on both sides with boxes ranging from small trinket boxes to large packing boxes and at the back there were seven filing cabinets spanning the wall. You wandered in, heading over to investigate a small, intricately carved box. You opened it to find it was filled with lovely jewellery, but certainly nothing like the grand accoutrements that had been on display out in the library. In fact, it looked just like the type of jewellery a modern young woman would wear; small pendants on fine silver chains and matching earrings and bracelets. You shut the lid and flipped the box upside down, surprised to find a label on the underside.

_Misaka Kensaki; 04/09/92 - 27/09/92_

You frowned, looking at the date again. The span between the numbers was so short...it was nowhere near long enough to be any sort of birth to death notation.

“What... _oh_.” Your heart sank as you realised that those twenty three days were the span of time that this Misaka had lived at the mansion; she hadn’t lasted very long. You quickly snatched up something else, looking straight at the label to read it.

_Alice Morrison; 07/02/09 - 09/02/09_

“Only two days?!” You were horrified; your brushes with death had been alarmingly frequent in the short time you had been here but the brothers consistently pointed out that you were far more forthcoming than all the other brides they’d had. What had this Alice done that was so anger provoking? You rifled through a few more things, their stays never lasting longer than seven months. Is this what awaited you? Your name next to what was in essence an expiration date, your own face not even represented, the items not even yours. You took a sharp breath, eyes going to the cabinets at the back. What would be in there if not files on the people who came here to die? Surely if they kept and labelled the things left behind they would have some sort of documentation. You ran to the one on the far left and pulled open one of the heavy drawers, pulling out a file that was rather worn. You flipped it open to see a basic profile of a young girl, smiling in the black and white picture, her dark hair forming a glistening sheet that fell over her shoulders, expression utterly carefree.

“Satsuki Mamagori...date of birth...the twelfth of december nineteen thirty two? That can’t be right…” The date she arrived at the mansion was sixteen years later, on her birthday, no less. She hadn’t lasted long. “Death by...poisoning?” You turned the page and dropped the file in horror, gagging as you squeezed your eyes tightly shut. She had chosen Reiji, it had said...clearly he had wanted her to suffer in death. Her body was contorted, bones sticking out from her skin, broken by the violent seizures that the poison had put her through, no doubt. The worst was her face; twisted and bulging, eyes popping out of her head and riddled with veins visible even in that old picture. She had died _screaming_ , then choking on the blood seen dripping down her face. “No no no…” Your back hit the cabinet and you slid down it, shuddering violently. How could you ever coexist with these monsters without constantly fearing for your life? What were you thinking, trying to get them to treat you better, to like you? _What I should be doing is trying to escape_ , you thought, deciding you were stable enough to pick the file up and look closer at the details surrounding her death.

_Satsuki was promising. Very well mannered and polite, got along well with her chosen; in her first week she got Reiji to open up to her about his struggle with his mother. Then she attempted an escape after a particularly violent altercation with Reiji. He poisoned her that same day._

“I guess that’s why I’m not running.” You whispered, closing the file regretfully. Still, there was something to learn from these women, so with much reluctance you selected another one. This one was a pretty young woman who seemed to have blonde hair; it was quite difficult to tell with the picture being in black and white. Her birth date was only two years before Satsuki’s, making her eighteen when she had arrived at the mansion, mere days after Satsuki’s death. You cautiously turned the page, almost dropping the file in shock as your eyes landed on the naked woman in the picture, hung to a wall by her wrists with the word ‘whore’ carved into her over and over and _over―_

_Belle was rather successful in winning over her chosen, Laito, however she began an affair with Cordelia, the aforementioned’s mother. Laito found out shortly after it began and took his wrath out on Belle with vigour. (_ **_Extra notes added 02/11/93 - murder previously believed to be due to the betrayal of the girl who chose him, it was actually out of jealousy toward the girl as Laito was simultaneously engaging with an incestuous relationship with his mother at the time_ ** _)_

“Jesus.” You had known Cordelia was sick, but for hers and Laito’s toxic relationship to have gone on for so long...it was no wonder Laito’s views were twisted and skewed. They had all been alive a lot longer than you had first thought; they were certainly not the ages they claimed to be, at least not chronologically. “Yes, she had plenty of time to fuck all three of them up.” Your voice was coloured with disgust as you placed the file back in the cabinet. Despite the insults flying around your head you hadn’t felt her awareness stir even once; perhaps she didn’t dare, instead deciding to wait until your distaste had dimmed somewhat. She would be waiting a long time. You rifled through a few more files from that drawer, the outcomes all gruesomely similar. You noticed that a lot of the brides had chosen Kanato, much to their detriment. He had the highest death toll, in _this_ drawer at least. There were only ten years worth of files in here, you had found, spanning from 1948 to 1958. Still, the sheer number of files was astounding; how had Karlheinz gotten away with kidnapping so many girls in just a ten year period? And it went on beyond that, you were certain. Decades of women, killed by the six brothers no matter what they did. You couldn’t believe that, out of all of these women, you were the only one to keep your cool when faced with the truth of their nature; honestly you doubted your ability to remain so nonchalant after finding these files.

“ **Y/N**!” You jumped violently as someone screamed your name out, sounding furious; they weren’t close, you didn’t think, since you couldn’t make out who it actually was, but you had an awful feeling that it was none other than Kanato. Why he sounded so enraged though, you couldn’t say. “ **WHERE ARE YOU**? **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM**?!” You jumped to your feet, fear shooting through you. If he found you here what would he say? You weren’t sure you were allowed to be in here, and with him being so angry you didn’t want to get caught in this room full of the memories of the dead...he would certainly see a sense of delight in killing you amongst the items that belonged to people he’d murdered in the past. You shoved the files back and ran out, barely remembering to switch off the light. You darted back through the aisles, past all the displays and books until you were back in the library, now much darker than it had been when you first arrived. You glanced at the clock, shocked to find you had been in the library for two and a half hours. _Surely not_! You were certain you had only been there for an hour at best, but the clock very clearly pointed to half past six. “ ** _Y/N_**!” He was a lot closer now, and you swallowed dryly as you headed to the doors, knowing fine well that you hadn’t actually done anything wrong. You exited the library right as he rounded the corner, empty handed and face blacker than thunder, eyes locking onto you with a violent intent.

“Aw _shit_ ,” you whispered, knowing _exactly_ why he was hunting you down. Of course he would blame you.

“WHERE IS HE Y/N?! WHERE IS TEDDY?!” He yelled, directly in front of you in a flash, slamming you up against the wall.

“I don’t have Teddy! I would never do that to you!”

“DON’T LIE TO ME!” His fingers were like knives as they dug into your shoulders and you felt tears spring to your eyes against your will.

“I’m not lying!” Thankfully your voice remained steady despite the tears, and you saw his face shift slightly, doubt clouding the anger somewhat.

“You didn’t take Teddy? Then who did?!” The anger was winning, and you lifted a hand, placing it cautiously on his shoulder even as he crushed your own so powerfully it felt like you may collapse.

“I don’t know, but I swear I’ll help you find him.” You managed to force out, the pain now radiating through your entire upper body. _God he’s strong_ ― “Please, believe me.” His fingers loosened suddenly and you immediately moved away, choking in a breath that felt like you were swallowing glass.

“I’ll believe you if we find Teddy.” He compromised, fingers twitching slightly. “Last chance to tell the truth.”

“I... _am_!” You gasped, pain lancing through your collarbone. Had he _broken_ it?! You stood up straight, gritting your teeth against the pain. “Let’s start looking.” You spent the next twenty minutes searching the house, becoming more and more anxious with each empty room. Surely Teddy had to be around here somewhere?!

“Y/N, you’re **awfully** nervous for someone who claims to be innocent.”

“I can’t help it!” You exclaimed, tossing a pillow aside to find just what you expected; _nothing_. “I don’t know who took Teddy but it wasn’t me. Why do you think that I would even _dare_?”

“You want to get back at me.” He snapped, and you frowned.

“For...almost killing Yuuko?” He didn’t respond, but the darkening of his expression suggested you had hit the nail right on the head. “Well, you _didn’t_...kill her, I mean.”

“I tried to take something from you so you’re getting back at me!” He insisted, voice raised. Instead of his usual fury he was now sobbing, chest heaving as he swiped at his tears angrily. “You’re _punishing_ me! I _h-hate_ you. Give me back my Teddy!”

“Oh, Kanato, don’t cry...I really didn’t take Teddy.” You soothed, not wanting to touch him even as you reached out a hand, setting it gently on his back. “I promise. I won’t stop looking until I find him for you.” He met your eyes, his own filled with a deep, bitter sadness.

“You...took him...” he mumbled, all conviction gone from his voice as he let himself fall against you slightly. “You really won’t stop looking?”

“I won’t rest until you have him back in your arms.” You agreed, hoping you would find him _soon_.

“Kanato,” your eyes widened as you saw Reiji in the doorway, holding Teddy in his hands.

“Teddy!” Both you and Kanato exclaimed it at the same time, and as he ran over to snatch Teddy back from Reiji you frowned, continuing to speak. “Where _was_ he, Reiji?”

“Beside the pool. I heard Ayato head down there earlier so when I heard the commotion I decided to investigate.” You thought that was surprisingly brotherly of him, going to retrieve Teddy for Kanato. Then again, maybe it was just to avoid breakfast from being interrupted.

“ **Ayato**.” Kanato growled, scowling. “I’ll get him back for this.”

“Kanato, you have Teddy back now. There is no need to go after Ayato.” Reiji sighed, heading out of the room. “Y/N, it is six fifty eight.”

“Crap! You know I can’t make it down before seven.” You pointed out, and he gave a quiet chuckle.

“If you run you will.” You gave a frustrated groan before sprinting out of the room, somehow making it to the dining room just as the clock struck seven. You staggered to a seat, legs feeling a little like jelly as you collapsed into it, dropping your bag to the floor. Kanato arrived simultaneously, placing Teddy in the seat to your right before sitting in the remaining chair beside you.

“Kanato, what are you doing? Don’t you want Teddy next to you?” You questioned, and he shook his head.

“Teddy wants to sit next to you today.” He said, and you raised your eyebrows, surprised that Kanato would allow Teddy out of his arms after he had just been stolen by Ayato.

“Tell Teddy that I’m honoured.” You requested, deciding you would play along. Ayato strutted into the room then, his usual greeting of ‘hello chichinashi’ falling on deaf ears as you finally figured out why Kanato had placed Teddy next to you with a quickly stifled smirk; _this_ should be interesting. Ayato hesitated slightly upon seeing the stuffed bear in the seat, annoyance flashing across his face.

“What the hell is this?”

“Teddy is sitting next to me this morning. Sorry, Ayato. I’ll sit with you at lunch today.” You answered, and he scowled, reaching down as if to snatch Teddy out of the seat. You grabbed his wrist before he made contact with the stuffed toy, shaking your head slowly. You could already sense that Kanato was very much prepared to go ballistic if Ayato so much as _touched_ Teddy. “Don’t, Ayato. Please.” He opened his mouth to protest and you gave his wrist a squeeze, eyes pleading. “You took Teddy earlier, Ayato. If you touch him again Kanato will be... _very_ upset.” He glanced behind you, seeming to assess Kanato before backing up, yanking his arm back to himself with a glower.

“Fine.” He snarled, walking around the table and throwing himself into the chair opposite you. Kanato smiled so happily at you that you almost choked on your cranberry juice; how could he manage to look so _angelic_. You could definitely see why the girls at school swooned over him as well despite his propensity for childish displays of aggression. The rest of breakfast passed without incident, though Laito had a close shave when he almost didn’t notice Teddy in the chair. As soon as you passed the doorway Ayato had a hold of your arm, marching you to the front doors.

“You don’t need to drag me along Ayato, I don’t mind sitting next to you.”

“You say that as if you have a choice, chichinashi.” He scoffed, though his fingers did loosen somewhat. The journey to school passed in a blur, the bickering between Kanato and Ayato mere white noise as you considered those files you had found. Surely, if Karlheinz was as organised as you thought, there would be a file on Yui? It wouldn’t hurt to find out as much as you could about her. Obviously there would be nothing to learn from how she interacted with them, but even knowing something about the girl you had replaced would perhaps give you a slight edge. Your eyes immediately landed on Yuuko when you arrived in homeroom and guilt seized you for a second before you shoved it away. You regretted what had happened, of course, but it was in the past, and that was exactly where it would stay.

You sat down next to her with a smile, and she returned it as if everything was completely okay. You didn’t know what Reiji had done, but she didn’t have a glimmer of trauma in her eyes and her expression was devoid of fear, so you supposed you should be grateful. You knew that somehow he would bring it back around so that you owed him...plus there were the tablets; he had those to hold over you as well. You worried about this; you knew he wouldn’t forget that he had helped you, so who knows when he would turn around and ask you to repay him with interest. Four days in and you were already indebted to one of them, plus you had almost died several times, not to mention how many times you had been involved in straightforward violence. You now saw Yui in a totally different light; from what you knew she was seen as weak and pliant, but if you ever got back to where you belonged you would defend her against any bad-mouthers with vigour. Clearly she was a lot stronger than people gave her credit. That, or they liked her a lot better than you.

“Okay class, remember that today there is an assembly in place of the last lesson! Have a good day!” You blinked, startled to realise that homeroom was already over. You hadn’t even been paying attention; an assembly for _what_? You left the room hesitantly, not wanting to leave Yuuko behind with Ayato, who was hovering at the other side of the room. Kanato was waiting outside for you, something which alarmed you before you realised that he was in your physics class.

“Hello Kanato! Thank you for waiting.” He gave you a strange glance, as if you had said something odd.

“It’s not because I _want_ to help you. Why thank me for something that is forced on you?” He sighed. “You really are hopeless.”

“Truly,” you agreed, thinking that you most likely were; after all, you were trying to treat them like equals. The morning passed in a blur; you were certain that Ayato had attempted to set your hair on fire during physics. The flame had been quite close, but then he had doubled over suddenly...you had a sneaking suspicion that Kanato had punched him in the gut with enough speed that nobody noticed. Chemistry was rather the same; Laito _just_ avoided spilling acid on you, something which you ascertained as purposeful when you spotted the wicked gleam in his eyes as he apologised profusely to you under the watchful eyes of the class. It seemed as if they were trying to scare you; perhaps as punishment for the previous day? Either way, you were deeply unimpressed. Such childishness just proved their lack of a stable upbringing. It especially annoyed you considering _Kanato_ , the most volatile, had forgiven you yet those two _pests_ couldn’t seem to get over it.

“ _Yoo-hoo~_ Y/N-chan, over here!” You turned in the direction of the caller, unsurprised to see Laito waving enthusiastically from a table next to one of the large windows. You headed over, settling opposite him despite the obviously saved seat beside him.

“After that stunt you pulled in chemistry I should be avoiding you like the plague.” You grumbled, loud enough for the others at the table to hear.

“Aw Y/N-chan it was an accident I swear!” His familiar affliction to your name annoyed you, knowing that it was simply his way of reminding you of his true name for you; _bitch-chan_. His expression was a truly perfect replica of repentance, hands clasped as he gazed at you imploringly. “Please forgive me!”

“Ah, Y/N-san, he’s always been a little on the clumsy side. Don’t hold it against him.” A passing girl stated, giving him a single pat on the head as she passed the table. You froze at the flash of utter hatred in his eyes, noticeable to you alone. “He’s managed it quite a few times, but forgiveness is easy to come by, no, _Laito-kun_?” Your eyes widened. She was... _mocking_ him? Your eyes finally landed on her, seeing she was a rather pretty girl, her deep black hair having an enviously gorgeous sheen to it that suggested it was her natural hair colour. Green eyes met yours, glimmering with amusement as she lifted a finger to her lips, a smile quirking the corners. “Don’t worry, Y/N-san, after the first time it never happens again, as far as I can tell...he seems to lose his clumsiness around people he knows _better_.”

“I’ll bet.” You muttered, taking a sip of your juice. “What’s your name?”

“Elaine Vanderwood. I’m a transfer student, as I’m sure you can tell. I originate from England, if you’re wondering.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Y/N L/N.”

“Oh, there’s no need to introduce yourself. I’m in a couple of your classes and you’ve done it enough. With that name you could be a transfer student yourself, honestly. It doesn’t suit you...but what do I know? A frilly name like Elaine doesn’t suit me, either. See you.” She breezed away, having made you feel simultaneously annoyed and amused. The girls at the table were hissing and whispering, and you were sure you heard the words ‘bitch’ and ‘nasty’ somewhere in there.

“Aw guys, it’s alright. I’m used to being insulted.” You reassured, and Laito _almost_ laughed, catching himself just on time.

“Forget her, Y/N. She’s always been a little off…” one of them said scornfully, and you shrugged, taking a bite of your food.

“I don’t know...something about her is incredibly amusing, don’t you think?” You mused, almost to yourself, and you just knew you were getting odd looks from the others. However, you had never much cared about fitting in. Laito didn’t look very happy, when you finally met his eyes, but you were soon distracted by the impending arrival of Ayato, who took the seat beside you with a single glare at the girl sitting in it; she immediately scarpered, mumbling something about having saved the seat just for him. You wondered what the hell he had been telling people, for them to be purposefully saving seats beside you for him. Hopefully not that the pair of you were in a relationship; that would be an utter **nightmare**.

“Ayato! What’s the occasion? You usually don’t sit with me, your dear brother.” Laito cooed, reaching over to pinch his cheek. Ayato slapped away the hand with a grunt, narrowed eyes sliding from you to Laito.

“Got a problem?”

“The more the merrier!” Laito exclaimed, feigning joy as he clapped his hands together excitedly. You sighed, scooting away from Ayato slightly. You knew you had promised to sit with him at lunch, but damn did you wish he had forgotten. As you ate, you noticed that Kanato was nowhere to be seen with a frown, looking up and down the cafeteria worriedly. A Kanato in sight was better than a scheming one...and for him to miss out on the dessert that came with lunch? It was quite odd.

“Something wrong, Y/N-chan?”

“Just looking for Kanato.” You replied, and both brothers gave slight coughs as they both presumably choked on whatever they were eating at the time.

“Why? He’s usually pretty unsociable anyway.”

“Aw, Laito, don’t say that about your brother. He’s just shy!” One of the girls berated mildly, and he smiled at her, making her melt on the spot. This time it was you who almost choked. _Kanato_ , shy? Not in a million years.

“Seeing you stick up for my brother warms my heart. He really _is_ quite shy!” Laito gushed, resting a hand on hers. “So very thoughtful.”

“I’m going to go look for him.” You stated, standing up and grabbing your tray.

“Y/N...you won’t finish eating?” The tone of voice was one you were now familiar with, heavy with threat that only you could hear. You hesitated for a moment before sitting back down with a shrug.

“I suppose he’ll be alright.” You said, not wanting to incur their wrath further. After all, if Kanato was avoiding the cafeteria for some reason you were sure it meant he would want to be left alone. Ten more minutes passed of you sitting there in silence, listening to the two brothers engage with the females surrounding them with a practiced ease. How was it that they could fake politeness and civility so well when with you they were utter monsters? You hated them all the more for that. You started at that thought, blinking in consideration.

 _Do I...hate them_? You thought back on the last few days, remembering the horrifying experiences you had already had...and the not so bad ones. Laito lying next to you, promising to keep you safe, Shu protecting you from Ayato’s blistering wrath that first day, Subaru comforting you despite his own issues...and Kanato. He had kissed you, god knows why, but it had been...nice. Your thoughts then flashed to Yuuko, standing at the edge of that roof with Kanato’s rage in her eyes and your emotions soured, expression darkening. Then there were the files...countless horrors inflicted on _decades_ worth of girls. _Yes, I think I might hate them now. But I can still pretend. I don’t need to show it, only_ ** _feel_** _it, that burning deep inside. It should keep me from softening to the notion of their human sides, at any rate_.

“My my, that’s a rather scary look you have on your face there, bitch-chan~! I’m almost shivering.” You jolted as Laito spoke from right beside your ear, shocked to see that the table was now empty besides you, Laito and Ayato, the last few people already leaving the cafeteria. “Tell me, what were you thinking about just now?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar,” he said lightly, giving you a chiding tap on the nose. “I know you saw those files...and you despise us for Yuuko’s sake. Still, I forgive you. You simply can’t help but hate us, ne, bitch-chan~? It’s in your _nature_.”

“But it doesn’t matter, because we own you. Down to the last drop of blood in your tiny body.” Ayato added. “Your hate will be matched toe to toe by our desire for your blood...though really it does make the blood rather too filling.”

“Ah, you’re such a glutton Ayato, always wanting to take more than they can possibly give. Isn’t it better for her to get the hatred out of her system now so she can choose one of us with no nasty feelings getting in the way?”

“Mmm, but the blood tastes so good when it’s fuelled by rage and hatred yet I can’t drink enough before I become full...but even better with the sweet taste of affection.”

“Well that’s _never_ happening.” You snapped, annoyed that they were speaking as if you weren’t there. Each of them placed an index finger at either one of your temples, leaning in close with identical cheshire-cat smiles.

“Don’t be so sure, bitch-chan! I’ll have you all to myself soon enough~!”

“Not unless I get to her first.”

“Neither of you will.” You were feeling quite tired now, so when Kanato’s voice sounded from directly behind you there was no surprise, only a deep feeling of unease as he placed a hand on your head. “This one will be _mine_. But first…”

“Yes, _first…_ ”

“We must wipe our bitch-chan’s memories clean!” You gasped at this, limbs surging with new strength as you tried to rise from your seat only to be pinned down by three sets of extraordinarily strong hands.

“NO! Get off me! Plea―” A hand covered your mouth, then, and your eyes finally shut against the crushing waves of exhaustion, a powerful compulsion to sleep scouring your veins. The last thing you heard before you went completely under was Laito’s amused giggle.

“Looks like she found Belle-chan’s file! Too bad, I wanted to show her that one once she was mine...no matter, she won’t remember she’s seen it before anyway…”

***

You blinked slowly, eyes on the exercise book in front of you. There was something, you felt, that was strange about this situation, but you couldn’t quite figure out what. You glanced over at Yuuko, an unusual unease washing through you before being replaced with simple warmth toward your friend. You frowned, nibbling at the end of your pen as you pondered what that feeling was about. You couldn’t remember even speaking to her yesterday, so why was it that you felt as if something bad had happened between the two of you? You shrugged off the thought, deciding that it was just your paranoid imagination. After all, Yuuko was acting completely normal. The bell rang and you jumped, eyes jolting to the teacher as she stood up, clapping her hands together as she gave the class a smile.

“Okay class! Let’s get to the main hall.” She exclaimed, and you got to your feet, still unaware of what the assembly was about. You followed the class to a large hall filled with red velvet chairs lined up in rows. You scanned the room, noticing that people were just sitting wherever, the older students mingling with the younger. You searched curiously for the boy who had saved you from your fall, eyes meeting his from across the hall. You couldn’t quite remember how you had gotten to the rooftop, or even _why_ , but you were sure it had been some sort of prank pulled by one of the triplets. He gave you a wink before turning back to the other boy with him, leaning across to whisper in his ear before nodding in your direction. The boy turned to follow the blond one’s gaze, twisting his bandaged hands almost nervously as he hissed something unheard to his grinning companion. The blue eyed vampire then shrugged, giving a full-hearted laugh that made the girls around him practically swoon as he patted the bandaged vampire on the head and turned to the front once again. The bandaged one’s eyes lingered on you for a second longer before he also turned to the front and you frowned, wondering what all that was about; you knew that the blond one had mentioned someone named ‘Ruki’ being displeased that he had interacted with you, but you couldn’t see why. Besides, he hadn’t even said anything to you, apart from saying that he shouldn’t be there; it really was quite perplexing. After all, Karlheinz clearly controlled both families - whether they were his biological sons or not - so the Mukamis speaking to you seemed like something that would be encouraged. Perhaps it wasn’t time yet. You did find it odd that the Sakamakis seemed to be completely unaware of the other vampires in your midst, but then again, maybe Karlheinz simply wanted it that way.

“Y/N, are you just going to continue standing there blankly or are you going to take a seat?” You jumped as Reiji’s voice sounded from behind you and you turned, thinking that it was odd that you hadn’t even seen him in the four days you’d been at the school, barring that one time he told you off after your sleeves got dirty during catering. You headed to the nearest row, heading straight down it and sitting next to a random student, thinking anyone would be better than sitting next to one of the triplets. You were surprised to find that Reiji had followed you and had taken the seat to your other side, his only response to your inquisitive glance being the raising of a single eyebrow in your direction. You decided to say nothing, settling your focus on the stage at the front as a middle aged man with a slight paunch stepped forward, clapping his hands together for attention.

“Now, everyone, as you know our medicine department in the day section of the school is world renowned; we have taught students who have gone on to be the forefront of the fields they have chosen. And after much deliberation and with much delight I now introduce to you the head of the new night school medical course!” There was a polite round of applause that quickly became more enthusiastic as a handsome man stepped forward. He looked to be in his early thirties, at the very oldest, and his hair was a strange bronze-blond that fell in waves to his collar, the back seeming to be cut shorter than the front. He gave a smile to the assembled students, hazel eyes gleaming as they searched the hall, briefly alighting on you before moving on to the next student. Still, in that split second you could swear you felt something like...fear? Perhaps it was because every attractive male you had run into thus far had been out to drink your blood. His voice was pleasant and mellow as he spoke into the microphone, girls around you sighing with contentment.

“It is a pleasure to be working in such a fine establishment. I hope to get to know each and every one of you, regardless of whether you join the course. Unfortunately it is only available for third year students and above due to the intensity, but I will be taking over second year biology lessons for poor Mr Kineshi, who as of this morning has had to take leave for personal medical reasons. My name is Dr Reinhart Nakamura; you may refer to me simply as Dr Reinhart, though. That way it’s slightly less formal. More information on the course can be found on the bulletin board outside the nurses office. Thank you for your time.” He stepped back with a respectful nod to the students, applause ringing through the room. You didn’t join in, thinking about Mr Kineshi, who had been completely fine the day before. Maybe he had broken his leg or something.

“You’re not taken by this Dr Reinhart?” You blinked, startled when Reiji spoke from next to you, having completely forgotten that he was there.

“What do you mean?” You questioned, noticing that he had also refrained from applauding.

“Nothing. Pay it no mind.” He sighed, turning back to the front, eyes distant as he watched Dr Reinhart take a seat at the back of the stage. You wondered whether Reiji had noticed something strange about the new doctor, however you knew better than to press it. The rest of the assembly was mind-numbingly boring, so you gladly zoned out, barely noticing that everyone was standing up. You blinked, slowly coming back to yourself as you followed suit, your delayed reaction earning you annoyed glances from the people waiting for you to get out of the aisle. You followed the stream of students out of the hall, only making it a few steps out of the doors before a hand grabbed you, pulling you to the side. You glanced up, exasperation fizzling out as you saw that it wasn’t one of the brothers.

“Elaine?” You questioned, frowning. “What are you doing? You want to insult me some more or something?”

“Oh dear, it looks like your facade slipped a bit there.” She smirked, and you raised your eyebrows at her.

“I’m not hiding anything. Nobody has annoyed me so far, that’s all.” You pointed out, and she scoffed, linking her arm with yours and leading you down the hall, leaning in to speak next to your ear.

“You sure about that one? Those brothers sure seem to grind on your nerves.” She murmured, and you stopped walking, jolting her back with your unexpected pause.

“What do you mean? They’re my hosts. I’m not about to start gossiping about them if that’s what you want.” You snapped, fear jolting through you for some reason.

“I’m sorry...I don’t want to gossip. I just want to be your friend. You seem to be able to see through their fake little personas fairly easily so maybe you’re worth something.”

“Wow. Thanks, but no thanks.” You snapped, yanking your arm out of her hand and marching away, rolling your eyes when you heard her hurried footsteps behind you.

“Aw, c’mon, just wait a minute―”

“Listen, if you want to be friends with me _just_ because I don’t immediately fall for superficial charm then that’s...well, it’s a little sad, honestly.”

“Jesus. This fucking bitch.” Your eyebrows shot up at the muttered English, and you were sure if you weren’t actually a native speaker you wouldn’t have caught it. “I just want a friend who isn’t a fake just following the herd. That’s all. The Sakamakis seem to have this strange hold over everyone, even the teachers. I’m sure this new one will be no different, naturally. You’re the first person to not be totally mesmerised by them.”

“Yeah, _this fucking bitch_ really isn’t interested. Have a nice day.” Her face went bright red as she opened and closed her mouth, her chagrin making her utterly speechless. You spun on your heel and sped out of the school, almost relieved to see the triplets and Subaru waiting for the car next to the drive; at least Elaine wouldn’t follow you to them. They all spotted you at exactly the same time, and you sped up slightly as you heard footsteps behind you once again. At the feeling of a hand on your shoulder you whipped around, scowling, “Would you just leave me _alone―_ ” you froze as you saw that it was Dr Reinhart behind you, already withdrawing his hand with an apologetic smile.

“Hello. I’m sorry for bothering you, but I noticed that during the assembly you looked rather...distant. Distressed, even. I just wanted to check whether you were alright.”

“Oh...no, I’m fine. You know how us teens get during mandatory meetings held by adults.” You said lightly, backing away a little. “I’m sorry, but there’s a car waiting for me. It was nice to meet you, Dr Nakamura.” You noticed the glint of challenge in his eyes with apprehension. There was something about this man that set you on edge, and it wasn’t the fact that he was unreasonably attractive, nor was it those intense hazel eyes, now close enough for you to spot the golden flecks within them.

“Please, call me Reinhart.” He corrected, and you smiled politely up at him.

“Perhaps just Dr Reinhart, then.” You ceded. “Thank you for checking on me, doctor. I appreciate it.”

“Of course. I’ll see you on Monday, Y/N.” Your spine crawled with a sudden nervousness as he referred to you by name, something which you definitely hadn’t told him. You _did_ have biology on Monday though, so perhaps he had just learned the names and faces of the students in his classes by heart in preparation. You offered him a smile as he turned to head back inside, already getting pulled aside by a group of females in the year above you. Skin crawling, you headed over to the car, taking the usual seat Ayato picked out for you without a fuss.

“What was all that about chichinashi? I didn’t like the way that man touched what is _mine_ so casually.” Ayato questioned from beside you, and you frowned.

“You couldn’t hear the conversation? We weren’t _that_ far away.” You pointed out, confused.

“Are you saying that ore-sama’s hearing is _poor_?”

“Of course not!” You backtracked, thinking that their hearing must not be as excellent as you had first believed. “I’m sure that your hearing is the best, Ayato.”

“Damn right it is.” He muttered, leaning casually back, his right ankle resting on his left knee, his raised leg annoyingly entering your personal space. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Oh, he was just checking up on me. He saw me zoning out during the assembly.”

“Ha. It seems like your airheaded tendencies are making their way into school.” Subaru scoffed, arms folded. “But stay away from him.” You were surprised at Subaru’s shortly worded request, though you were sure it was more of a demand, really.

“Well, he _is_ my new biology teacher, but I was planning on doing that anyway.”

“What, you're not going to fawn over him like the rest of the girls over there? I thought women were supposed to be fickle. I know all the ones I've met certainly are.” Laito quizzed, an amused smile lifting his lips. “Don't tell me you're different in _that_ respect, too, bitch-chan. Keep on going this way and I may just have to change my perceptions on women.”

“ _All_ women aren’t the same.” You scoffed, rolling your eyes. “You clearly just haven’t met anyone _normal_.”

“Bitch-chan, I truly think that you are the abnormal one.” He giggled, and you sighed, thinking that he was probably correct. “Regardless, I don’t like that Reinhart. Something about him rubs me the wrong way.”

“Same,” you muttered, thinking about the strange vibe you felt from the doctor. “Something about him seems wrong.”

“You felt it too? How unusual.” That was Reiji, only just now entering the car. “I had a little talk with him about the course and throughout I sensed something oddly strange about him. The fact that a human like yourself can pick up on it is...concerning.”

“It might be because he’s a guy.” You pointed out, their confused expressions forcing you to elaborate further. “Some women just know when a man is... _off_ ,though maybe it’s just automatic until their superficial charms wash it all away. You’re thinking about joining the course, Reiji?”

“Of course not,” he scoffed, folding his arms. “I wanted to investigate him up close. I didn’t like his sudden interest in you.”

“What?” You were mildly startled; Reiji had approached the doctor simply to see what his intentions were?

“Yes, he was watching you that _entire_ assembly. He shouldn’t look like that at what isn’t _his_.” Kanato confirmed, clenching his fists. “I might―”

“You will not do anything as of yet, Kanato. Leave it for now. He’s just a human, anyway, that much I am certain about. His threat to our standing is nil.” Reiji cut in, gesturing for the driver to start moving.

“Wait, Shu isn’t here yet aren’t we―”

“He can come home in the next car. Do not spare a thought on that wastrel.” Reiji scoffed as the limo rolled into motion.

“Next car?”

“Ah, yes, I neglected to mention that on Wednesdays and Thursdays you can opt to leave at half past four to allow for use of the library.” He said, and you couldn’t help the stab of annoyance that lanced through you at this. _Yes_ , you thought, _I’m sure it was a_ ** _completely_** _accidental oversight_. As usual, the drive was silent, and you used the time to think back on the last few days. You really didn’t know how you were going to live with this situation for a prolonged period of time...you had already had so many near misses and you truly didn’t know whether you would even make it past a week at this rate. Still, it seemed that today,at least, you had made it through relatively unscathed.

 _I wonder how long that will last_ …

You were left with this ominous thought as you once again stared up at the mansion, knowing that while the school day had been peaceful, your morning here certainly wouldn’t be. You just weren’t that lucky.


	18. IX

“Y/N.” You glanced up as Reiji addressed you, quickly swallowing the food in your mouth.

“Yes?”

“I would like you to come to my lab after you have eaten. There’s something I have to discuss with you.”

“Ooooo, Reiji is making his move! Inviting her to his room, no less! What a sneaky maneuver. I underestimated you, brother.” Laito cooed, and Reiji shot him a filthy look, thoroughly annoyed.

“Don’t be so crude.” He snapped, eyes narrowed as he glared at him with disgust. “Not all of us are degenerates like you.”

“Yeah, I mean...you _are_ pretty much total opposites when it comes to mannerisms.” You pointed out, not really enjoying the turn the conversation had taken. Why did Laito have to make _everything_ sexual? Was there no off switch?

“Indeed.” Reiji added, standing. “Y/N, you’re finished eating. Come.”

“Oh, but I... _fine_.” You got up, taking one last longing glance at your half eaten dinner before following him out of the room, ending up back in that laboratory he had taken you to just two days prior when Laito had destroyed the back of your hands. “What were you wanting to speak with me about?” You questioned curiously as he gestured for you to take a seat.

“I will get to that in a moment, but first, some tea.” He had placed a steaming cup on the table before you had even sat down, something which you greatly distrusted. The last time it had been some vile concoction, except you definitely knew that this wasn’t healing tea. It could only be bad, but you doubted Reiji would allow you to leave without drinking it so with much hesitance you raised the cup to your lips and took a sip, eyes widening as the taste hit your tongue. It was...fantastic! You had never tasted anything quite like it; there was an almost honey-like aroma rising with the steam, and the flavour was mellow and sweet, making your tongue buzz in the most amazing way. In fact, it felt as if it were uplifting your mood, a strange sense of relaxation flooding your muscles. You didn’t think it was even possible to relax this much anymore, a hazy smile lifting your lips as you sank back into the chair. You frowned, then, finally clicking as to what was going on.

“You...drugged me.” It wasn’t a question, and he gave a slight laugh as you tried and failed to stand, legs numb and tingling.

“Ah Y/N, you’ve just made this that much more difficult. Still, I should have known you wouldn’t be fooled. Really, though...an effect of that drug is that you should feel as if the changes in your body are completely normal. I patented it specifically to be completely debilitating without the person even realising. Truly unusual. I should expect that by now.”

“Why…?”

“I want to ask you a few questions. That’s all.” He said, taking the seat opposite you. “First...who is your father?” You frowned, considering. Your father...did he mean _your_ ‘your father’ or Yui’s ‘your father’? You gave a giggle as the thought passed through your mind.

“My dad? He’s a man...a guy...nice man...or is he? I’m not sure... _pass_!” You clapped your hands together, grinning, however Reiji didn’t share your excitement.

“And your mother?” Did Yui even have a mother? You knew that you definitely did, but you had no clue about Yui.

“Nope.”

“Elaborate.” He sighed impatiently, and you laughed, leaning forward.

“No mother. I don’t have a mother anymore. She’s in another world.” The English fell from your tongue naturally, and you smiled at him, reaching for your tea and taking another sip. “Oh...whoops. Drugged. The tea is drugged.” You spoke around the mouthful of pleasantly warm liquid, briefly considering spitting it out before swallowing it with a shrug.

“Why the English? You’re a Japanese citizen, and have been since birth. Why do you randomly break into English speech?”

“Dunno. I guess because I speak English? Used to speak it? Hah...I’m not too sure, Reiji.” Your head was spinning, brain getting all muddled and confused.

“A final question for you. What do you know of Doctor Reinhart?”

“I...just met him today. He doesn’t even know me, and I don’t know him.” You answered, frowning. “I already _told_ you―”

“His interest in you is far from normal. Not if this is your first time meeting.” He snapped, and you giggled, head falling back as you slumped in the armchair.

“Are you _jealous_ , Reiji?” You gasped as he grabbed a handful of your hair, pulling your face close to his, crimson eyes burning with an indignant fury.

“ _Jealous_?” He scoffed, a cruel grin spreading across his face. “You clearly think more highly of yourself than a mere human should. You believe I see you as anything more than prey? What an utterly conceited notion.”

“N-no I just wasn’t...the drug I―” he leaned in close, taking your face in his hand.

“No, it is your own human arrogance…” He murmured, forcing your jaw open and pouring a bright blue liquid from a test tube into your mouth, pulling away as you choked and spluttered, a fair amount of the liquid making its way down your throat, even as it dribbled from the corners of your mouth. “Such an undignified appearance.”

“And whose fault is _that_?” You gasped, and he gave your hair a swift yank, making you cry out in pain.

“Do not presume to talk back to me.” He warned, pulling you to your feet with the grip he had on your hair. “You really are such an unusual human.” He suddenly had his arm around your waist, fangs skimming the skin at your neck as he crushed you to his chest. “It makes me want to explore every part of you...to cut you open and see what makes you tick would be a wonderful thing.” The words were almost a sigh as he slowly sank his fangs into your soft flesh, the pain having a new clarity that brought tears to your eyes, your fingers unwillingly digging into his shoulders as you attempted to hold back a yell of pain. You didn’t even remember grabbing him.

“That...liquid…” you grated, knees weak as sharp stabs of pain spread from where Reiji’s teeth resided in you. “You... _bastard_ …”

“Not bothering to keep up your manners?” He murmured against your skin, mouth making its way down to your collarbone. “Even at a time like this it’s... _mm_...deplorable.” You screamed as he drove his teeth right into the flesh behind your clavicle, the pain so sharp and intense that it knocked your knees from under you, sending the pair of you into the chair.

“Ow,” you winced as he pulled away, breath hitching as new waves of pain emanated from the bite. “Why bother with the potion? Your bites hurt enough as is.”

“Yes, but the drug you were on before that would have made them seem...pleasant.”

“Oh, can’t have that.” You muttered, head throbbing. “Am I...supposed to feel hungover?”

“Not really. You processed the first drug differently to any other human I have tested it on. The second was to act as a stimulant, yet you’re feeling spent. How―”

“Unusual? That’s me.” You finished for him, head spinning. “You didn’t need to drug me to get me to tell you that.” He gave a scoff, adjusting his glasses.

“I needed to know you were being utterly truthful. Now I know you have been. Humans will so often lie and scheme their way out of things.” He said, gesturing to the door. “You may leave.” You staggered to your feet, clumsily making your way to the door and stumbling blindly to your bedroom, collapsing onto the bed as numbness crept through your body.

“God…” you stared at the canopy above your bed, the fabric swirling and warping as you drew in a slow, laboured breath. “So...tired…”

The next thing you knew you were sitting on a throne, overlooking a vast, barren wasteland. A cold chill swept through you, and you jumped as a huge chunk of rock shifted, slamming down onto the sandy ground, sending up a pillar of dust.

“What...is this place?” Your voice seemed so loud in the silence, echoing unnaturally. You made to stand, only to be jerked back by the thick iron chains fastened around your wrists. You glanced down at your arms and gave a startled yell, attempting to back into the chair as your eyes landed on the pile of corpses below you. Not only the Sakamakis, their eyes wide and glassy, but the Mukamis too, and others you had never even seen before, lying in pools of their own blood. “What the hell...what’s happening? Someone please _he_ —” you gave a muffled yelp as a hand clamped over your mouth, yanking your head back into the chair.

“Be silent, girl.” You gave an angered yell as you recognised the voice as Cordelia's, managing to get one of her fingers between your teeth, biting down as hard as you could. She ripped her hand away with a pained shriek, rounding the throne to slap you hard across the face. “You little wretch!”

“When will you _stop_?!” You shouted, exasperation colouring your voice. “Let me out of this overgrown, ridiculous seat.”

“Impudent, as usual. I would never choose here as a meeting point. So dirty and drab. I much prefer the bedroom...don’t you?” She giggled, trailing a hand down your cheek.

“This didn’t work last time.” You pointed out flatly, jerking your face away from her fingers. She smirked, straddling you and bringing her face close to yours, the smell of blood mixed with roses wafting over you, cloyingly sweet and metallic.

“Last time…” she breathed, lips brushing yours. “You weren’t chained down.”

“I hate you so much.” You snapped, turning your head to the side. “You’re a manipulative bitch who destroys every life you touch. I don’t want you ruining mine… _more_. Don’t touch me.”

“How can you stop me?” She chuckled, running her hands down your sides to rest at your waist. “You’re st—” she froze suddenly, eyes wide. “What’s happening?”

“What?”

“My heart—” she gave a gurgled choke as she fell back, collapsing to her knees and clutching the fabric over her chest. Her eyes locked onto yours, wild and frantic. “ **You’re dying**!”

“I’m _what_?!” You yelped, fear seizing you.

“That damn Reiji!” She wheezed, falling to all fours, coughing desperately despite the blood frothing from her mouth. “He clearly used...silver in...one of the potions—” She heaved as she vomited up blood, and you struggled with your chains, eyes wide.

“Silver? Why should silver kill me?!”

“You have **my blood**. I am the daughter of a demon lord...silver is... _poison_!” She gasped, clawing at her throat.

“No. I’m human! I’m not dying from fucking silver overdose god damn it!” You yelled, ripping your arms from the chains and standing, only mildly surprised that you broke through them so easily. You grabbed Cordelia, forcing her to meet your eyes. “How do I fix this?”

“I...don’t know…”

“Fine. I’ll do it **myself**.” You closed your eyes, focusing intensely on the bedroom, and reluctantly on the Sakamakis. Your eyes opened painfully, a shudder wracking your body, nails scraping rough carpet as you tried to push yourself up off the floor; somehow you had fallen off the bed. A red haze soaked your vision, blinding you.

“Bitch-chan’s heart has started up again!”

“Fuck...not... _you_ …” you spasmed as vomit rose in your throat, thick and bloody.

“What’s wrong with her? What did you _do_?” That was Kanato, his voice blistering with rage as he slammed someone against your bedpost.

“Do that again and it will be the last thing you will **ever** do.” That was Reiji, his voice sharp and angry. “Whatever is happening is not intentional, I assure you.”

“Fix it! Fix it _now_!” He screamed, presumably throwing something as you heard something smash against the far wall.

“Silver...poisoning.” You grated, finally succeeding in pushing yourself to your hands and knees. “Need...antidote...or _something…_ ” almost as soon as you had spoken you felt a harsh prick in the side of your neck, the contents burning as they were injected into you.

“This will hurt.” Reiji stated, and you cried out in agony as what felt like acid spread through your veins, scouring them clean and leaving you feeling more alive with each passing moment. Even after the residues of pain were gone you lay there, trembling with fatigue. “How does a mere human get silver poisoning?”

“I’m...allergic. You just never thought...to check.” You rasped, throat raw from the coughing and vomiting. “I’m...never drinking...tea...from you again.” You dissolved into another fit of choking and spluttering, blood splattering from your lips, now more watered down than the thick, almost black blood coating your arms and covering your front. “Christ, what a _pain_.” You were starting to sound like them now, a thought that made you give an uneasy snicker despite yourself.

“What a mess.” You glared at Reiji, purposefully spitting a mouthful of blood onto a clean patch of carpet.

“Whose fault is that?” You snapped, sitting up. It was true, though. Blood and vomit covered your bedsheets and the floor you were currently lying on, and you yourself were drenched in the foul concoction. It was on your hands, in your hair...the smell alone, acidic and coppery, was almost enough to make you gag.

“I apologise. It was never my intention to poison you.” He said through gritted teeth, and you were surprised he was taking your rude tone so well. You knew fine well that he wouldn’t have cared if you had died, nor did you believe he felt any remorse. He was saving face, perhaps? Ashamed that he had made such a grievous error? Whatever it was, you didn’t care. “Regardless, you cannot possibly stay in here...but all the other guest rooms are severely inadequate…”

“Bitch-chan can always stay in my room while hers is being cleaned.” Laito suggested coyly, and you gave a harsh laugh, regretting it instantly when it led to another coughing fit.

“No _w―_ ” you couldn’t even make it through the sentence without choking, and he giggled, reaching out a hand.

“Come on, bitch-chan, I’m not afraid of getting a little dirty.”

“ _No_.” You shouted, and he leaned down, grabbing your wrist and yanking you up into him, heedless of the fluids that were now soaking through his clothes. Then again, you were sure he had seen and dealt with much worse.

“Bitch-chan, the way you are now it would be no fun to take advantage of you...not when you’re so weak and vulnerable...at least, not this early. No, there will be plenty of time for that later.” He gave you a push toward the bathroom, smirking when you almost fell back to the floor. “Get cleaned up, first. I expect your nightwear to be acceptable.” _Am I really going to believe this scummy little..._ ** _leech_** _? He’s the most untrustworthy of the whole damn lot of them_.

“Why should it be _you_?” Kanato snapped, glaring at his brother balefully.

“Because my room has the largest bed, naturally. Plus, I’d be surprised there would be enough space in your room with all those toys in it, Kanato. You’re such a hoarder.” Laito pointed out, shockingly logical.

“Very well.” Reiji conceded, glancing over at you. “Get showered and change. Your uniform will be delivered to Laito’s room in the morning. A servant will escort you there. Don’t be alarmed, though. I will make sure that your room is cleaned by breakfast.”

“Hm... _fine_. But I need you to promise there won’t be any funny business.” You grumbled, pointing accusingly at Laito. Reiji stepped in, then, a dangerous smile on his face. You almost choked; Reiji, _smiling_?! It was almost too scary to handle.

“On my honour, if he attempts anything this morning he will not live to regret it.” His tone was cold and absolutely certain, and it chilled you to realise he meant every word. “Mind you, this is for this morning only, as an apology. I will never be protecting you from him again. Remember that.”

“Yes, thank you.” You quickly headed for the bathroom, not wanting to be around for the argument you felt brewing behind you. The shower water felt burning hot against your skin, yet you couldn’t muster the energy to turn the temperature down, instead letting the water flow down you, washing away every last trace of blood and replacing it with the mild pain. “It’s better this way…” you murmured, resting a hand against the wall for support as you stared down at your feet, the water running from them now crystal clear. “If I had a normal human’s body and I had been poisoned so severely, even by accident I would have...oh, never mind.” You flexed the hand on the wall, eyes downcast. “I’m never going to escape this hell...am I, Yui?” You gave a soft sigh, finally switching off the shower and stepping out, wrapping the pleasantly warm towel around yourself. You didn’t know where Yui herself had gone, but you were sure that she wouldn’t be returning to her body any time soon. You were trapped.

“Oh bitch-chan you smell soooo _good_! All fresh and clean, with that intoxicating scent you carry rising from your skin like perfume.” Laito was on you as soon as you entered his room, face buried in your slightly damp hair as he inhaled deeply. “The rose shampoo...my favourite.”

“Really? I’ll make sure to use a different one next time.” You responded calmly, eyes wandering the room curiously. Oddly enough, it wasn’t as weird as you thought it would be; it was in various tones of green, with a large bed backed with moss-coloured curtains. An ornate fireplace stood against the outside wall, next to it a single chair situated beside a small circular table. All things considered, it was actually quite bare. _Normal_. He tugged you over to the bed, a smile on his face.

“Bitch-chan, you really didn’t protest as much as I thought you would...it must be because you’re getting used to me, right? Mhm, soon we’ll be the closest, just you wait~!” He cooed, pushing you down onto the bed and climbing in beside you, arms wrapping around your waist as he brought his face in close. “Do you know...how many people I’ve fucked in this bed?”

“Ah _Jesus_!” You cried, trying and failing to unwind his arms from you. “You always have to go there, don’t you? Couldn’t just let me sleep in peace?” He chuckled, leaning in to trail his tongue across your cheek teasingly.

“You’ll never find peace here bitch-chan. Not until you’re dead. But, until then…” He gave your lower lip a quick nip, licking the blood up as soon as it welled, closing the wound just as you had registered it was there. “Sweet dreams, my bitch-chan.”

***

You woke with a jolt, unable to sit up with Laito’s arm draped over you.

“Mmm...bitch...chan.” he mumbled, and you glanced over to see that his eyes were still closed, a freakishly happy smile on his face. “ _F-fuck_...Y/N please... _more―_ ”

“I think I’ve heard enough.” You yelped, forcefully shoving him off you and scarpering out of the bed, mildly horrified. He sat up with a soft moan, squinting at you through his charmingly bedraggled hair.

“You...woke me from a really good dream.” He complained, rubbing at his eyes sleepily, and you folded your arms, eyebrows raised.

“A good dream, _huh_?” You questioned, and he grinned, looking like the devil himself.

“Oh my, was I talking in my sleep?” He giggled, crawling toward you and reaching out a hand. “How about we make that dream a reality?” You whipped your arm out the way as he snatched for it, however you weren’t quite fast enough and he yanked you onto him, his other hand tangling into your hair as he raised his face to yours, dragging you into a deep kiss that stunned you so much you didn’t even think to fight back. He pulled back, an amused smile on his face. “Ah, bitch-chan, it appears that even _you_ enjoy this sort of thing. That blush is _incredibly_ attractive.”

“A-anyone would go red if they suddenly got _assaulted_ like that, it's an automatic reaction!” You spluttered, attempting to get off him only to have him press your body tight against his, hands squeezing your rear as he moved his hips up to meet yours. “ _Laito_!”

“Morning sex is always the best, though...your body is still relaxed and your mind hazy...the pleasure can be so much more _intense_.”

“It’s _not_ morning, and I’m not having sex with you! Why do you have to be so incorrigible?” You were starting to panic a little, now. Especially now that you could feel his...well, you didn’t want to think about it, but it was for sure not what you wanted pressing into your inner thigh right after you had woken up. You were just glad he didn’t sleep naked. “For god’s sake just let me _go_!”

“I’m done waiting bitch-chan...I want to make you _aaaall_ mine~!”

“Laito, release her this _instant_.” You breathed a sigh of relief as Reiji’s irritated voice filled the room, immediately scrambling off him and backing away from the bed, pulling your nightgown down as you turned to the door. Reiji was standing there, arms folded. “Your room is clean. You may return to it.” You practically ran from the room, just glad to have survived sleeping in there while being so defenceless. He had clearly pushed the cleaning of your room so you wouldn’t have to dress in Laito’s room. Reiji cast one more disapproving glance toward Laito before leaving the doorway, and the younger redhead gave a chuckle, falling onto his back as he recalled the feeling of his mouth on yours, a flush dusting his cheeks red.

“Hm...such an extreme reaction from something as insignificant as a kiss. How strange. I shouldn’t be deriving pleasure from something so tame...I’m not a human, after all.” He murmured, closing his eyes. “If only Reiji hadn’t interrupted…” he lay there for a while longer, unable to get rid of that sensation, that _feeling_. Your taste in his mouth, not of blood but saliva...he wanted that again. “Ah...she’ll just have to get used to kissing me, then~.”

***

Laito was behaving strangely, you could tell. Not once had he made a lewd or sexually aggressive remark since you had arrived for breakfast, and as you gave a sudden cough that sent the tiniest splatter of blood into your hand he didn’t even blink, unlike the other five brothers, who immediately perked up at the scent of your blood. _Disgusting_. He just sat there with a weird, hazy expression, eyes not looking at anything in particular. You dabbed at your lips with a napkin, only the faintest smear of blood staining the otherwise pristine white. Breakfast had been quite delicious, you had to admit. It was a type of Japanese rice dish you had never eaten, and you had been wary at first but as usual you found it was amazing. You almost felt human again, after your near death in the morning. Still, as you gave another, more bloody cough you thought perhaps all was not well and good like it was expected to be. You took a quick sip of water, washing away the bloody taste in your mouth. You imagined the brothers were quite enjoying this new change; being able to catch the scent of your blood so frequently must be like the tiniest shot of adrenaline for them. _No, they won’t be insisting on extra medical attention any time soon_ , you thought, absently picking at your fingers, for a second being surprised that there was no loose skin to latch onto before remembering these petite hands weren’t yours.

“Yui.” You blinked, eyes shooting up to find the speaker only to realise seconds later that it wasn’t any of the brothers who had spoken. In fact, the voice was completely unfamiliar...and it had used _Yui’s_ name.

“How strange,” you murmured, getting to your feet. “Reiji, may I be excused?” You waited for his nod before making your way to the door, legs feeling like jelly even as they confidently walked you out of the room. It was unprecedented that anyone here would know Yui, so whoever had spoken must have already been familiar with her, and yet…

 _Don’t follow that voice if you know what’s good for you_. Cordelia sounded almost concerned, and you laughed slightly, moving toward the front doors.

“I wasn’t going to.” You said, however at a louder, more insistent call you froze, eyes narrowing.

 _Y/N...I am warning you. Do_ ** _not_** _follow it_.

“I have a few minutes…” you muttered, turning on your heel only to run into a solid chest. You stumbled back, eyes widening as they landed on Ayato. “Sorry. I didn’t realise you were there.”

“Of course you didn’t, chichinashi. You’re just a weak human. Let’s go.”

“Ah, wait―” before you could even finish your protest he had dragged you out to the car, the two of you being the first ones in. The rest filtered in one by one and soon you were off to the fifth day of school...then it was the weekend, something you were dreading intensely. The first half of the school day was over before you knew it, and as you entered the cafeteria a hand took your arm, pulling you into line beside them. You looked over to see Elaine smiling at you, and you narrowed your eyes, annoyed.

“Before you say anything, I would like to say sorry for yesterday. I was out of line, and I hope you can forgive me. I just want to be your friend.” She said, expression truly apologetic. “I genuinely think you’re pretty cool.”

“Well, I suppose it doesn’t hurt to be forgiving.” You sighed, rolling your eyes. “You’re on a trial run for now, though.” She snorted, giving a shrug.

“Fair enough. I _was_ a bit of an asshole.”

“A _bit_?” You scoffed, stifling a cough as you turned to the menu, choosing the herb and mozzarella chicken roulade with a polite smile to the woman serving up the food. The two of you then headed to the nearest empty table, taking a seat and beginning to eat, each of you asking the other general questions. It turned out she had moved from England at the age of seven due to her father’s job as an ambassador and had lived in Japan since. You of course completely made up your own life; it wasn’t as if you could claim to have moved here from abroad with Yui’s perfectly Japanese accent, so your parents were just non-traditionalists, naturally.

“So, Y/N, where in Japan did you grow up?” She questioned, and you shrugged, taking a bite of your food.

“We moved about a lot so we weren't really in one place for long. I did like Kyoto, though. It was so bustling and active, but we were only there a couple of months.”

“How are you adjusting to living with the Sakamakis? It must be pretty hard to be away from your family.” You considered before answering, a faint smile on your face, preparing to lie through your teeth.

“Yeah, it is, but the Sakamakis are really kind and have helped me a lot with the adjustment period.” She raised her eyebrows at you with a surprised hum.

“Wow. I guess I underestimated them. Turns out they’re not as bad as I thought.” She commented, just as Laito seemed to appear out of nowhere, a smirk on his face as he took a seat next to Elaine.

“Is that you warming up to me, Elaine-chan?” He chuckled, and she gave a scoff.

“Don’t use that familiar addressal with me. We aren’t ever going to get along, Laito.” She corrected with scorn, and he gave her a shrug, turning to his lunch with a sigh.

“My hopes and dreams, crushed.” He sighed, feigning sadness. She rolled her eyes at you and you gave a non-committal smile.

“What’s going on over here? I thought you didn’t like her, Y/N.” You glanced over to see one of the girls who always hovered around Laito taking a seat next to you, and you shrugged.

“Well, she apologised, so we’re all good now. She’s actually pretty cool. She’s a national MMA champion and a professional fencer. I wish I could learn.” Your thoughts went back to the sword labelled _Crocia Mors_ you had found in the library, the thought that running the brothers through with it would be such fun passing through your mind. Who knows, maybe such a famous occult sword had special qualities like instant death. “But I’d probably end up stabbing myself, ha…” you trailed off, taking another bite of your food.

“Y/N-chan, I’m sure you’d be great at swordplay~!” Though his words were totally innocent the eyes that met yours were gleaming with a taunting suggestiveness for your eyes only. **_Swordplay_** _. Ha ha_. He was ever-sexual, even in front of his school peers, though he was good enough at it that they probably never noticed unless he aimed it at them. “It takes some strength, yes, but also good observation and quick thinking...and cunning, naturally. You’re a sharp young woman, Y/N. I could teach you if you want?” You imagined that his version of teaching would not be at all pleasant, your mind flashing back to the piano recital he had forced you to do. You still hadn’t gotten the last of the blood from under your nails, the faint red at your cuticles a gory reminder.

“No, that’s not necessary.” You answered, finishing off the food on your plate. “It’s not like I’ll ever need to use a sword, is it?”

“Well, actually in phys ed we’re moving onto fencing.” Elaine added, and you gave a groan.

“Really? Like I don’t go through enough hassle with schoolwork already without a sword being jabbed at me.”

“A foil, actually.” She laughed, reaching over the table to give you a pat on the head. “Besides, Laito was right. You’ll be a smaller, faster target. I’m sure you’ll do great.”

“Now that you mention it, maybe I won’t be so t―” you were choked off by a cough so strong it made your chest ache, blood splattering into your palm. Elaine ran around the table, panic in her expression as she grabbed your arm, staring at the blood in your hand.

“Y/N, what’s happening?!” She gasped, yelping when you gave another rending cough. “Oh god, ambulance, someone call an ambulance―”

“N-no...I’m f-fine.” You choked, holding up your clean hand. “I had a bad bout of pneumonia a year ago and occasionally I have coughing fits if I get too cold...I went to bed with my hair wet so I―” you coughed again, more blood coming up this time. “I’ll just head to the nurses office.” You snatched up your bag and a napkin, quickly skirting around the worried onlookers and practically running for the bathroom, making it just on time for the next cough, red liquid splashing into the sink. You gasped and shuddered, gripping the sides of the sink so hard that you feared the porcelain may break. A knock at the door made you jump violently, and you swiped the blood from your mouth, flipping the tap on and rinsing out the sink.

“Y/N?” Your eyes widened as Dr. Reinhart’s voice sounded from behind the door, sounding deeply concerned. “I was on my way to my office and I saw you run in here...is everything alright?”

“Yes! Yes I’m fine, thank you!”

“Y/N...don’t lie to me. I just want to help.” You swallowed slightly, heading over to the door and stepping out, noting with apprehension that the two of you were the only ones in the hall. “Blood?” He raised an eyebrow, pointing to your cheek, and you quickly scrubbed it off, stepping back.

“I’ll be fine. It’s just a bit of coughing, that’s all.” You reassured, not wanting this strange new doctor to get involved.

“If you insist.” He sighed, folding his arms. “Still, I would feel slightly better if you would allow me to check your lungs.”

“No, thanks. I appreciate your concern, Doctor.” You replied, turning and heading down the hall. However, halfway down you began to cough once again, desperate choking coughs that ripped your breath away and left your head spinning. You collapsed to your knees, only faintly hearing footsteps running over as you blacked out.

***

“Thank you, yes, she’s stable now. There will be no need for an ambulance.” You groaned, feeling as if you had been swallowing sand. Your eyes slowly opened to see a white tiled roof, the opaque white curtains around the bed fluttering in a faint breeze coming from the large window to your left. You sat up, chest aching slightly. You jumped as Reinhart poked his head around the curtain, a calm smile on his face. “Don’t panic. You’re just in the nurse’s office. You collapsed, so I brought you here, and when I checked your lungs they were filled with excess fluid so I had to perform thoracentesis; your chest may ache slightly at the point of injection, but now there should be no more flooding.”

“You...what?”

“I injected a needle into the space between your chest wall and lungs and removed the fluid.” He explained patiently, jotting down a quick note down on his clipboard. “I specialised in lung and heart operations when acting as a surgeon, so rest assured my decision to not wait for the ambulance staff to arrive was an informed one. You were in extremely safe hands.”

“Oh...thank you. You saved my life.” You got out of the bed without much difficulty, finding that your shoes were beside your bed, your school blazer folded neatly on the chair.

“I have informed your guardian of this incident, as well. He has assured me that your health will be of utmost priority from now on. Any more incidents like this and you may not survive; it was rather serious. I _did_ want you to go to hospital, but your guardian vetoed it, much to my annoyance. Still, there should be no further incidents regardless.”

“My...guardian?” You questioned, puzzlement clear in your expression as you stared at him. He looked mildly alarmed now, concern creasing his brow.

“Tougo Sakamaki?”

“Oh! Yes of course. Sorry, I was just confused for a second there; I’m still not used to thinking of him as a guardian. I thought you meant my old guardians for a minute there.”

“Ah, okay.” He sighed, relieved. “I feared the episode may have impacted your memory, that’s all. Oxygen deprivation can do terrible things to the brain.” You gave him a smile, shrugging your blazer on. _No, what’s_ ** _really_** _confusing is how Karlheinz Sakamaki is my guardian and yet I haven’t even laid eyes on the man_ , _never mind_ ** _met_** _him._

“Again, thank you for everything, Reinhart.” You said before grabbing your bag and leaving the room, thinking that perhaps this doctor wasn’t as suspicious as you first thought. Almost as soon as the door had closed behind you Kanato suddenly appeared, expression thunderous as he grabbed your arm and dragged you along behind him without a word. “Kanato, what’s going on? Where are you taking me?”

“What were you doing with him?” His voice was low and tense, his grip on your arm tightening.

“What?”

“What were you doing with that man, in that room, **alone**?” He shoved you into a dark classroom, backing you right up against the teacher’s desk with his eyes burning in anger. “What was he doing to you, while you were unconscious?”

“Nothing!” You exclaimed, leaning back as far as you could in the limited space.

“Liar. I know what you women are like. You’re all liars. I **hate** liars.”

“I’m not lying!” You gasped, and he grabbed you by the neck, squeezing just once before letting go, leaning forward until his face was close enough for your nose to brush his.

“You may not be lying...but never forget that you’re **mine**.” He gave a savage snarl as he suddenly lunged for your throat, teeth driving into your flesh at an incredibly painful angle, eliciting a scream from you which he swiftly stifled with his hand, the other one in your hair, clutching at it roughly. “All mine...to do whatever I want with…” His mouth was suddenly on yours, the taste of your own blood filling your mouth as he bit down on your lower lip aggressively. “I like you, Y/N. I don’t want to kill you yet. But you make it very hard to avoid...why do you always _betray_ me?” And just like that he was sobbing, clinging to your front and burying his face in your shoulder, arms wrapped around you as he wept. “Traitor...you tried to leave without my permission. Who said you could die? Who said you were allowed to _leave_?” You were confused, frightened and alarmed all at once at Kanato’s rapidly shifting mood, feeling incredibly unsafe as he cried onto your shoulder. You couldn’t even begin to guess what he was actually upset with, and you didn’t want to say anything in case it brought him back to that manic fury.

“Kanato―”

“Won’t you soothe me?” He giggled, clinging to you desperately. “Won’t you comfort me? Or are you just _that_ cold…like _her_? I might like that, hehe…”

“I don’t...I don’t understand what you want from me.” You whispered, truly terrified. He moved his face back, giving you a tear streaked smile as he leaned in, placing a chaste kiss onto your cheek.

“You never do. So useless I couldn’t even derive pleasure from killing you if I tried. It wouldn’t be worth the effort.” He murmured, running his hands up and down your arms. “I want you to kiss me. Hold me. Tell me everything is fine.”

“Why…?”

“Because I’m **sad** , Y/N. Can you not _see_ that?” He snapped, and you bit your lip unthinkingly, wincing when pain lanced through it, new blood leaking into your mouth.

“Come here, Kanato. Everything is alright.” You cautiously pulled him into your arms, planting a kiss atop his head before resting your chin there, hands rubbing soothing circles on his back. “I promise I’m not going anywhere. I’ll stay right here.” His shoulders relaxed somewhat, body leaning into your embrace.

“I like this.” He mumbled, and you gave a sigh, running your fingers over his hair, which was so soft that you had the wild thought that all of this was worth it just to touch this incredibly fluffy hair before snapping yourself back to reality. _Nothing_ was worth this ridiculous behaviour. “I forgive you.” There it was again, that annoying displacement of fault, shifting the blame onto you. It was all your fault, all because of _you_ that Kanato was so angry. It wasn’t unreasonable, it wasn’t his fault. Only _yours_. You brought it on _yourself_. All of a sudden a vivid image flashed through your mind, you driving the knife that Subaru had given you deep into Kanato’s back, right where his heart would be. It would be so easy...so quick, with how deadly sharp that blade was. You blinked, noticing that you had been absently stroking Kanato’s hair, your other hand inching toward your bag, lying on the table just to the right of you. He hadn’t noticed, you were sure, but you wouldn’t dare try anything...and plus, the thought of killing someone, even him...it didn’t sit well with you, so you withdrew your hand, instead using it to push Kanato away gently, brushing a tear from his cheek with the other.

“Let’s get home, Kanato. I’ll bake you something.”

“Yes...let’s.” He muttered, stepping back and waiting for you to leave before following. The halls were empty as you walked through them, and you frowned, glancing at a clock to see that it was only two thirty a.m.

“Where is everyone?” You wondered, thinking it was awfully quiet.

“Oh...Reiji didn’t tell you we finish early on fridays? How unlike him.” Kanato said, overtaking you as you arrived at the exit, making his way quickly down the steps and to the waiting car.

“Why is it every time I run into you at school you are such a mess?” You jumped as Reiji’s voice sounded from behind you, spinning to face him.

“You’re still here? I would have thought you’d go home.”

“We all waited. We could not risk you being sent to hospital, however it seems like Doctor Nakamura contacted our father, so that is now not an issue.” He explained, eyes narrowing. “Do not think it was out of courtesy.”

“I...don’t. I never would, either. I know none of you care about me.” You answered, heading for the car.

“At least you are beginning to learn your place, human.” He stated, his long legs well outpacing yours. He glanced back, expression cold. “And you do **not** belong to Kanato.” You stared at his back as he got into the car, wondering why he felt the need to tell you that. It wasn’t as if you had taken Kanato’s words seriously. You followed after him, thoughts going toward the next two days; if you had thought that _mornings_ after school were bad, what would an entire _day_ of nothing but the Sakamakis be like?

 _Well_ , you thought, taking your customary seat beside Ayato who muttered something about humans being weak. _It seems as if I’m about to find out_...


	19. X

The smell of cinnamon wafted through the room, making your mouth water uncontrollably as it mixed with the sweetness of caramelised apples. As soon as you had gotten to the mansion you had headed to the kitchen, not wanting to keep Kanato waiting; plus the last time you had promised him sweets you hadn’t been able to do anything exciting, but now you had time you could make double...some for him, and some for you. The timer on the edge of the counter dinged and you headed over to the fridge, pulling out the pastry you’d made earlier and rolling it out, lining a pie tin before spooning the caramelised apple and cinnamon mixture into it, covering it with the pastry lid then sprinkling on a dusting of sugar. You then headed to the oven, swapping the now-baked cookies already inside with the pie, setting the tray down on the bench. You picked up a cookie and broke a piece off, popping it into your mouth despite the immediate burn you got on your tongue. You grinned, remembering when you were young and always used to pinch a cookie fresh out the oven, right when the chocolate chips were at their gooiest. Good times.

“Baking again?” You jumped, spinning to see that Shu was leaning against the doorway, eyes narrowed with what you assumed to be tiredness; he _did_ look just about ready to fall down. How a vampire had so little stamina was beyond you. “Aren’t you sick of it?”

“No, I enjoy it. Want one?” You held out a cookie and he shook his head, a frown making its way onto his face.

“I don’t like really sweet things.”

“Good thing they’re salted caramel.” You responded, tossing one across the room at him, smiling as his hand flashed up to catch it, faster than you had ever seen him move before. He considered it for a moment before taking a bite, eyebrows raising slightly.

“Still warm…”

“They _did_ just come out of the oven.” You pointed out, finishing off the rest of your cookie.

“This might be the first time a bride has actually baked for Kanato willingly. You really are...strange.”

“If I get to eat something sweet as well then it’s not really a loss, is it?”

“Hmm…” he shuffled over to the island counter, taking a seat at it and resting his head in his arms. “So you wouldn’t object if I asked you to make something for _me_?”

“Depends on what it is.” He gave a lazy smirk, closing his eyes.

“Yes, that’s a very appropriately cautious answer. I like it.” He murmured, raising a hand to curl his finger, beckoning you to him.

“You know, if you want to drink my blood you’re going to have to come over here.” You said, exasperation creeping into your tone. “I won’t protest if you approach me, but offering myself to you feels...wrong.”

“A lewd woman such as yourself shouldn’t mind, right?”

“And what makes you think I’m lewd?” You questioned, inching closer. He chuckled slightly, cracking an eyelid to glance at you.

“For one, you enjoyed that kiss Laito gave you earlier. Don’t lie, either, I could hear your heart racing from the hall. Then there was Kanato’s kiss, down in his doll room. Then there’s the times you get bitten...deep down you know you like it. What kind of woman enjoys getting forced to do those things except a masochistic little _slut_?”

“Woah, _harsh_. I know your opinions on me...no, scratch that, on _women_ , are not exactly positive but there’s no need to―” his hand flashed out, grabbing your arm and yanking you forward onto his lap, your startled yelp muffled by his hand as he drove his fangs into your neck, the other hand brushing dangerously close to the hem of your skirt. He was wrong, you weren’t enjoying this at all. The only thing you felt was _annoyance_ , and the slight fear that he would push it further. Otherwise your body was a total dead-zone, barely responding to any of his touches. Maybe it was because it wasn’t actually yours, you didn’t know. Or, more likely, you simply didn’t enjoy getting _assaulted_ at every turn, especially by people with the emotional maturity of an eggplant. You gave a slight snicker at that thought and he pulled away, a bemused expression on his face.

“I don’t think anyone has ever laughed when getting bitten...you really are an unusual human.”

“No, just an unconventional one.” You corrected, wondering what it was that made _you_ so unusual. “Now, are you going to let me go? I have a pie in the oven and if it burns Kanato will be pissed.”

“Hm...I will, if you do something for me.”

“Like what?”

“Use the remaining pastry leftovers to make me some cheesy twists.” You almost laughed at that unexpected request, desperately hoping you wouldn’t burst into giggles when in such an awkwardly compromising position. He smirked up at you, the sudden deviltry in his expression making you decidedly nervous. “And I want you to kiss me.”

“You want me to _what_ now?” You were starting to see what Shu’s whole ‘ _thing’_ was now. Slut-shaming and then forcing himself onto his target, offering an end to it if the target agreed to do something intimate and then the cruel cycle just continues. You stared at him a moment more before lunging forward, lips clashing with his as you grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking at it harshly as your tongue slid across his lower lip, causing them to part just enough to allow your tongue to slip in, teasingly running it over his fangs. He had grabbed hold of your waist at some point, his fingers digging into your sides as he gave a slight moan. You pulled away, an eyebrow raised as you reached up to wipe a spot of saliva from the corner of his mouth, his eyes hazy and unfocused. “You _really_ enjoyed that, didn’t you? Who’s the slut now, Shu?” You swiftly got off him, roughly scrubbing at your lips with your sleeve before heading over to the oven, pulling the pie out and setting it on the counter.

“Bitch-chan, I’m really quite hurt. How come you didn’t kiss _me_ like that?” Laito was suddenly sitting on the counter next to you, a cookie in his hand as he pouted down at you.

“I was only trying to make a point.” You sighed, folding your arms. “I didn’t kiss you back because you really don’t need any more encouragement. It isn’t like I enjoyed _either_ of them.”

“You sure about that, bitch-chan? I could swear you looked like you were enjoying being the one on top _plenty_ just now. Maybe _I_ should try handing you the reins.”

“Why do you appear at the worst times?” Shu muttered, standing up. “Bring those pastries to my room when you’re done here, Y/N.” He left the room just as Subaru walked in, a scowl that he seemed to reserve just for Laito on his face as he glared at the pair of you.

“What the hell is going on in here?” He snapped, heading over to the snack cupboard and pulling out a bag of flamin’ hot Cheetos. You raised your eyebrows at him and he gave you an irate glance. “ _What_?”

“Nothing...but flamin' hot? Really? Didn’t peg you for a spicy food type of person.”

“Ah, bitch-chan, you don’t know this, but Subaru actually has a pretty terrible sense of taste. Must be a side effect of his parents being _cousins_.” He shot Subaru a cruel smile who, for a moment, looked rather stricken, eyes darting to you almost imperceptibly before darkening with rage. His fist closed around the bag of Cheetos and squeezed, sending the snack flying everywhere with a loud _pop_.

"Shut the **fuck** up you perverted piece of shit." He growled, and Laito shrugged innocently, a smirk on his face.

“Yes, such a shameful emotion... being disgusted with yourself for what you are. I’m sure our dear Y/N is simply _shocked_ by this revelation. I wonder if she'll be so willing to let you near her after learning this little titbit.”

“Shut it, Laito.” You snapped, frowning at him. “Why would it disgust me? It isn’t like he did anything taboo, is it? You’re just being petty for the sake of it. Ignore him, Subaru.” You turned away from Laito, unimpressed. He was one to talk. You had it on good authority that he’d had a sexual relationship with his own _mother_ , yet he was trying to make Subaru feel like dirt for something his _parents_ did.

“Ah but bitch-chan, he’s _dirty_. Sullied by sin and incest. Filth practically runs in his veins; I would avoid him if I were you. You can’t control that monstrous side of you too well, can you, Subaru- _kun_? I bet you secretly love being part of one of father’s experiments, you probably want to be the one to succeed in his plans so your miserable existence will finally be worthwhile. I bet—” Laito was cut off when Subaru slammed his fist into his cheek, a horrifying snapping sound filling your ears as his fist connected with bone...and won. Laito fell to the floor, laughter almost choking him as he held his broken jaw in place, a vindictive gleam in his eyes as Subaru spun and ran out of the room, so angry he actually moved at a human pace.

“You’re such a _fucking_ asshole.” You hissed, heading for the door.

“Aw bitch-chan, aren’t you going to **stay** and tend to my wounds? You wouldn’t just _leave_ me here after Subaru _assaulted_ me, would you?” Laito’s voice was broken and garbled, yet he still managed to paste a cruel smile onto his face.

“Fuck yeah I would. You deserve that broken jaw. I just wish it made it so that you couldn’t _talk_.” You snapped, running out after Subaru.

“I’LL REMEMBER THIS Y/N!” He screamed after you, but you simply ignored him, looking up and down the hallway with a frown. _Where could he have run off to_? You thought for a second before jogging to the gardens, pleased to find him sitting on the bench that _he_ had found _you_ on not too long ago. You tentatively took a seat next to him, reaching a hand out to gently touch his arm.

“Subaru…?”

“Fuck off.” He grumbled, but he didn’t move away, so you took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“I don’t think you’re a monster because of your bloodline. Laito was just being a bitchy little asshole. Pay it no mind.” You said, and he gave a harsh laugh, ripping his hand from yours.

“But he’s right! I’m disgusting. I should never have been born...everyone thinks so, including me. Don’t try to make me feel better about it.” He snarled, glaring at you. “There’s no way you’re not disgusted. Every woman who has found out has had that ugly expression on their face, that sneer of disgust before smothering it with sympathy―”

“I’m not disgusted. It wasn’t your fault.”

“But I was just an experiment, a _failed_ one at that. Laito was right about that, too. I _do_ want to succeed in my father’s plan...I hate that bastard but I just can’t help wanting to prove myself, to prove my worth. What kind of pathetic creature am I, to be begging for scraps of love like a _dog_ despite knowing I won’t ever get any?”

“That’s on your parents, not you. They’re the monsters if they think it’s okay to let you go around thinking so badly of yourself.”

“I don’t want your **fucking** pity.”

“It isn’t pity that I’m feeling. I don’t feel sorry for you at all. I feel anger towards your parents. The more I’m learning about your father the less I like him.” He snorted at this, folding his arms and angling himself away from you.

“Join the _fucking_ club.” He sneered, shoulders relaxing somewhat as he looked over the garden. You sat there in silence for a few more minutes, the cool breeze shifting your hair and making you shiver somewhat. He glanced across at you, noticing the shiver. “If you’re cold you should go in. You’re annoying me anyway. Humans are so weak.”

“No, I think I’ll stay out here. It’s soothing, being out here in the garden.” You answered, not wanting to leave him alone out here lest he start destroying the defenceless plants...at least, that's what you told yourself.

“So fucking annoying.” He grumbled, shrugging out of his blazer and tossing it at you. “If you die from the cold I’ll surely never hear the end of it since you’re supposed to be kept alive.” You pulled it around your shoulders, smiling at him. It certainly wasn’t _that_ cold outside, but you supposed he wasn’t the type to outright do something kind.

“Thank you!” He gave a grunt, looking away, and you could swear his cheeks had gone slightly red. The pair of you sat for about half an hour, saying nothing and simply staring out at the flowers. It wasn’t until the sun peeked over the horizon that you stirred, wondering what time it was. “Should we head in, Subaru?”

“ _Hah_. I thought you were out here because it’s _soothing_.” He pointed out, and you shrugged sheepishly.

“I lied.”

“ _No shit_.” He scoffed, standing up and stretching his arms above his head. “It’s six now anyway.” The two of you headed inside, immediately running into Kanato, who had a cookie in each hand and Teddy in the crook of his left arm, telltale crumbs around his mouth. He frowned as he noticed Subaru’s jacket around your shoulders.

“You weren’t in the kitchen when I went to look for you” He complained, and you gave an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry Kanato. I wanted to see you try the pie I made but...there was a pest. I couldn’t stay there with it. Oh, and you have crumbs on your face…” you reached out, using your sleeve to brush them away, careful not to touch Teddy. He was silent for a second before opening his arm slightly, nodding down to Teddy.

“Hold him while I eat these. I don’t want to get him dirty.” You registered the mild shock on Subaru’s face, who was behind Kanato at the time, and you gently took Teddy from Kanato, holding him as cautiously as if he were a human baby.

“I’ll keep him very safe, don’t worry.” You reassured, and he smiled, eyes sharply focused on you in a way that made your skin crawl.

“Oh, I know you will.” He said, turning and heading for the dining room. You followed, praying that you wouldn’t drop Teddy or, god forbid, trip and fall on top of him. Kanato would surely punish you for that. You made it to the dining hall without incident, your shoulders relaxing slightly. It seemed you wouldn’t be dying today...at least not by Kanato’s hand. However, as soon as you entered the room you tripped over something and time seemed to slow down, horror filling your chest as you fell forward. The sensible thing to do, if it were a _regular_ stuffed toy, would be to use it to break your fall, but you knew if Teddy hit the floor there would be hell to pay. You gave a short exclamation of pain as you used your free arm to break your fall, a strange snapping noise accompanying the jarring connection to the floor. Still, you pushed yourself to your knees, gasping with pain, Teddy safely in your other arm. You glanced over your shoulder to see Laito smirking down at you and scowled, staggering to your feet, anger flashing through you and erasing any pain you felt.

“What the _hell_ is wrong with you?! If Teddy had hit the floor or gotten squished Kanato would—”

“Ahaha bitch-chan, you really think I didn’t know you were holding Teddy? That was the whole _point_!”

“ _Bastard_!” Both you and Kanato yelled it at once, however Kanato’s reaction went a tiny bit further as he grabbed a hold of Laito and hurled him across the room as if he were a twig and not a full grown vampire, the redhead simply flipping midair and landing gently, a taunting grin on his face as his hat fluttered to the floor between them. Kanato’s face was twisted into a snarl, eyes almost glowing with rage as he advanced on his brother.

“How _dare_ you try to harm Teddy! Who the **fuck** do you think you are!?” He screamed, picking up a chair and flinging it at him, smashing it to bits against the wall as Laito easily avoided it. “Just because Y/N fucking _hates_ you, you’re taking it out on me and Teddy?” You stared, shocked as Laito’s expression crumpled into one of pure animalistic rage, a dark smile spreading across his face. You had never heard Kanato’s tone so angry and venomous, nor had you seen Laito so furious, and it scared you to no end. What would happen if they _really_ fought?

“She just tolerates you because she’s afraid, you pathetic little hysteric. Who would _actually_ put up with you otherwise?” Laito sneered, and Kanato gave a wordless scream, lunging at his brother and clawing his nails down his face viciously, tearing his flesh as if it were paper. Laito wasn’t fazed, however, instead using that moment to move in close, fist crunching into Kanato’s ribs so forcefully you heard them snap from across the room, an involuntary yelp escaping your lips as you stared in horror. Kanato simply kicked Laito in the knee, sending him tumbling to the floor, following after him with teeth bared ferociously. He reared his head back then struck, sinking his teeth insanely deeply into Laito’s neck before getting a good hold, ripping away skin and muscle as he yanked his head back...like a wolf going for the kill. Laito choked and gurgled, blood spurting from his wound as he struggled beneath Kanato.

“Kanato _stop_!” You shouted, sprinting over. “He’s had _enough_!” The purple haired vampire turned his snarl on you with a hiss and you stumbled back, eyes wide. His face and throat was stained red, deep slashes covering his shoulders and arms as his eyes glowed a bright red.

“I’m just protecting what’s _mine_.” He said, turning his face back to Laito. “He’s always **in the way**.” Just as he was about to rip into Laito’s throat again Ayato grabbed him under the arms, hauling him off their younger brother, his eyes wide as he caught sight of the state he was in. “LET GO! LET ME GO!” Kanato kicked his legs in the air wildly, however Ayato’s grip on him was absolute.

“Aha...n-not today, oh brother...of mine…” Laito taunted, sitting up slowly.

“STAY AWAY! YOU FUCKING **STAY AWAY**!” Kanato screamed, and Laito cackled, pushing himself to his feet and spitting out a mouthful of blood.

“ _Make me_.” Kanato shrieked, struggling harder than ever before, fingers cramped into claws as he swiped for Ayato unsuccessfully.

“Kanato, please! Look, Teddy is safe! I didn’t let him hit the floor, and he wasn’t squished. There’s no reason to be so upset, I promise.” You pointed out, running around so that you were standing between him and Laito. Kanato stared at you for a moment before dissolving into sobs, body going limp.

“Wh-why are you taking his side!?” He wailed, and Ayato dropped him to the floor, lip curled with distaste at the sight of tears from his younger brother. You set Teddy down on a nearby chair before dropping to your knees in front of him, leaning forward and wrapping your arms around him, heedless of the blood that was soaking your clothes. He sniffled, an irate growl rising in his throat. “Get... _off_ …”

“No. I don’t want _either_ of you to get hurt. You’re in pain. I don’t want you getting any more hurt.” You mustered up a fake tear, thinking about home. Unsurprisingly they were soon flowing. “Please...please calm down.” He shuddered in your arms, breathing erratic as he allowed his head to fall on your shoulder.

“I hate...you…”

“I know.” You patted his back soothingly, breathing out a slight bit of your tension. “I’m sorry that Teddy almost got hurt.”

“You did though.” He mumbled, and you blinked, remembering the snap you’d felt in your wrist earlier. You pulled back, rotating it cautiously to find it didn’t actually hurt as much as it should.

“I guess not...it seems fine.” You shrugged, getting to your feet. “And it isn’t as if any of you care about that either.” You added callously, and just as he opened his mouth to retort Reiji walked in, surveying the scene before him with a displeased scowl, his eyes landing on you.

“I’m sure this is in some way your fault. Care to _explain_?” You sighed, shoulders slumping. _Here we go again_ …

***

You lay on the bed, staring up at the canopy numbly, stomach growling incessantly. Though the fight had been over Teddy and wasn’t in any way your fault, you had been sent to your room without food, something which you deeply resented considering - due to Reiji - you had practically thrown up your innards earlier. You gave a groan as your stomach rumbled once again, more loudly than last time.

“I’m so hungry.” You whined, flipping onto your front with a huff. “God damn Reiji, always blaming _me_ when his brothers behave like _babies_. How was any of that _my_ fault!?” You angrily tossed a pillow across the room, sending it thumping against the door just as there was a knock at it. You scowled, sitting up. “Why knock? You all just walk in anyway!” There was silence from behind the door and you sighed, getting up and heading over, swinging it open to see... nothing. “What the…” You stepped out into the hall, frowning slightly as you glanced up and down it. You were certain that you had heard a knock...perhaps you had imagined it?

“Yui!” The voice was loud and insistent and you winced, covering your ears as loud yells echoed through the hall, calling Yui’s name over and over. “Yui, come to me!” Your limbs felt like lead as you made your way down the corridor, arms stiff and eyes glassy. “Where are you, Yui?” You followed the voice to the garden, where a tall man was standing with his back to you, hair flying in the sudden wind, the darkness making it impossible for you to decipher the colour.

“Wait... darkness?” You murmured, staring up at the star studded sky. “But it’s day time…”

“Yui.” You yelped, jumping back as the man was suddenly directly in front of you, golden eyes blazing into your own, their intensity dying somewhat as a kind smile made its way onto his face. “My apologies. You certainly aren’t Ms. Komori.” Though his expression was polite, you felt a crawling sense of dread looking into those gorgeously hued eyes. He took your hand, gently kissing the back of it. “This is a true honour. I’m delighted to meet the woman taking _such_ good care of my sons in person. Though your time here thus far has been short you have _more_ than proven yourself capable of handling their worst sides.”

“Y-you’re...Karlheinz Sakamaki.” You stammered, unable to tear your eyes from his even as your hand, still in his, began to tremble.

“And you are Y/N. I'm so glad that introductions are out of the way.”

“How do you...how do you know me? You don’t seem surprised that I...wait... _oh my g_ —” you gave a muffled scream as his hand clamped over your mouth, a truly delighted smile on his face even as he held you in an iron grip, pain already spreading from the points of contact.

“Oh _dear_. You really are quite perceptive. I admit, you pieced the puzzle together rather too quickly for my tastes.” He gave a desolate sigh, eyes beginning to glow. “It’s a shame. I would have quite liked to continue meeting you like this. But it is still far too soon for you to be learning the truth.” Tears sprung to your eyes as he tightened his hand around your jaw. “I need you to be cooperative. _Unaware_. I’ll just have to study you at a later date. Such a fascinating human.” Your sight began to fade, eyes rolling back into your head as you collapsed to the floor. You jolted up with a scream, arms pinwheeling wildly before you found your bearings, realising you were in your room, lying atop your bed covers.

“I was...asleep?” You murmured, rubbing at your jaw in response to a strange phantom pain. “But what was I dreaming about?” The only thing you could remember were eyes like liquid gold. You sat for a moment before giving a shrug, heading to the window and staring out into the sunny garden. If the flowers looked beautiful at night then they were absolutely stunning now; you thought this to yourself as you gave a yawn, glancing over to the clock to see it was only half eight. Still, you had been dying for most of the last day, so you were rather unsurprised by your exhaustion. You headed back to the bed, collapsing onto it with a heavy sigh, jumping when you heard a sharp knock at the door, deja vu crashing over you as you stared at it in apprehension.

“Oh bitch-chaaan~!” You breathed out a sigh of mild relief, wondering where that sudden fear had come from at the sound of the knock on your door. You padded over, swinging the door open to see Laito standing there with a wide grin on his face, a tray holding a plate of delicious smelling curry in his hands. “ _Dinner_!” You squinted down at the tray, highly suspicious of his motives.

“I thought I wasn’t _allowed_ dinner.” You pointed out, eyebrow raised, and he leaned forward over the threshold of your room with a giggle, placing a kiss on your cheek, a confusing gesture that made your heart leap uncomfortably. “What the hell are you up to?” You questioned sharply, stepping back only for him to follow you into the room.

“I just want to thank you in the way I’ve seen your kind do before; food and sweet kisses, right?”

“ _Wrong_. Especially the kisses. And thank me for what, exactly?”

“You stood between Kanato and I when he was attacking me. You protected me. Of course, I would have been fine had you not, but as you humans so commonly say; it’s the thought that counts.” He explained, and you crinkled your nose, backing further away.

“Why? You clearly don’t care about what I do.”

“Oh but bitch-chan, not even my _brothers_ would interfere when Kanato is at the peak of his rage, yet you stepped in. One must wonder whether you _like_ me, just a _tiny_ bit.” He sighed dramatically, glancing down at the tray. “Still, if you don’t want it then—”

“Oh fine. Give it here.” You snapped, grabbing it off him and heading over to the furniture set in your room, setting it down on the table and turning to face him. It was rather like having a tamed wolf in your room; sure he was smiling and being charming _now_ , but at any second he could turn on you and rip your throat out.

“Bitch-chan, are you _scared_?” He chuckled, and you rolled your eyes, sitting down.

“You aren’t acting normally. I mean, just earlier you were screaming at me for leaving you in the kitchen with a broken jaw. Did Kanato hit your head or something?” He shot you a darkly amused smirk, crossing the room in an instant, shoving you down to the floor and straddling you, lowering his face to your neck and trailing his tongue along the main artery.

“You prefer me like _this_ , bitch-chan? That’s fine with me!” You yelped as his mouth latched onto your skin, sucking at it with a moan, his teeth brushing yet not breaking the skin. You tried and failed to push him away, this sudden intimacy somehow worse than the bites. You gasped as his teeth finally sunk into your neck, the familiar pain feeling almost welcome. Certainly more so than the feeling of him sucking on your neck; you hated to admit it, but you had - just the tiniest bit - enjoyed it. He pulled his teeth out with a sigh of contentment, an amused giggle passing his lips as he caught sight of your face. “My my, bitch-chan, your face is awfully red!” You scowled up at him, wishing your face felt a little _less_ like it was on fire.

“Shut up Laito.” You muttered, turning your head away from him only for him to grab your chin in his hand, turning your face back to his, leaning forward to place a sudden kiss onto your lips, hands groping at your hips and fingers creeping under your waistband. You yanked your face away, gasping as you grabbed his wrists, forcing them away from you. “ _Would you_ ** _stop_** _that_!?”

“Ah but bitch-chan you’re simply irresistible!” He sighed, grinning down at you. “I don’t know how you expect me to keep my hands off!”

“It’s easy god _damn—_ ” you struggled against his hands, thinking he _must_ have been an octopus in his previous life with how grabby he was. “Stop it Laito!”

“Get _off_ her you fucking pervert.” Subaru was suddenly standing above the pair of you, grabbing Laito by the back of the collar and hauling him off you, expression deeply unamused even as Laito shot him an innocent smile.

“You know fine well that your little insults don’t bother me, baby brother.” He chuckled, shaking himself free and straightening his clothes, looking down at you with a smirk. “Bye-bye bitch-chan~! See you later!” He waved as he left the room, a slight skip in his step. You sat up with a groan, patting your hair back into place.

“Thank you...again.” You said, getting up and brushing your clothes down. He gave a scoff, folding his arms as he shot you a glare.

“You were being really _fucking_ loud. I just couldn’t put up with your whining any longer. I could hear it from across the house.” He complained, heading for your door. He glanced back, a troubled expression on his face. “I gave you that knife for a reason, Y/N. You should use it while you still can.” You swallowed dryly, thinking about the time just a few hours ago when you had genuinely considered burying that very same knife into Kanato’s back.

“I’m not going to use it.” You replied, and he gave a scoff, slamming the door shut and rounding on you, fists clenched tightly.

“Then you’re going to _die_.” He snapped, suddenly right in front of you, grabbing your arm and throwing you into the chair, looming over you with an expression like thunder as you stared up at him with mild shock. “You have no _fucking_ idea...you’re so _innocent_ , so willing to compromise...you won’t last the **fucking** month.” He leaned forward, his red eyes holding a shocking amount of hate, the hand that was on the arm of the chair crushing it to splinters, though he didn’t bat an eye. “What do I need to do to make you afraid?”

“But...Subaru, I’m afraid _all the time_. You think I just wander around all light headed thinking you’re all perfect angels who won’t hurt me just because _your_ _daddy told you not to_? Like **fuck**. I know for a fact you would kill me in a fit of anger. _Any_ of you would. Hell, Reiji almost killed me _accidentally_ just yesterday. I’m just not letting my fear show but honestly...I’m...I’m _scared_...” your voice broke slightly, tears stinging your eyes as you gazed up at him, his expression inscrutable. “I’m scared I’ll die here, that I’ll never get to see my family or friends again. That they’ll go the rest of their lives not knowing where I went or whether I’m dead...I _hate_ this place, but if I’m ever going to see them again I _cannot_ let myself break, and I refuse to return to them as a _murderer_.”

“Don’t you get it!? We are monsters, we’re literally fucking _feeding_ on you and yet you still see us as people? You’re _fucking_ unbelievable. Killing us is an act of mercy. It’s an act of—” he cut himself off, breathing heavily as he glared at you. “Nothing will come out of you seeing us as human. There’s nothing **human** about us.” He broke the distance between the pair of you, driving his teeth into your throat with a savage snarl, his hands grabbing your arms and closing tightly on them as he drew blood from you with an almost frenzied passion, fingers crushing your arms as you bit your lip in attempt to hold back your scream; he was making it hurt on purpose - of _course_ he was. He gave a dissatisfied growl and bit down harder, finally drawing a pained cry from you as your nails unwillingly dug into his arms, breaking the skin as you gripped tighter, tears sliding down your cheeks. “How many more fucking times do we need to do this before you get the picture?” He hissed, yanking away from you and storming out of the room. You stared after him, a strange hollow feeling in your chest.

All of a sudden, the food on the table didn’t seem so appealing.

***

Your alarm shattered your peaceful sleep, jolting you out of bed. You lay on the floor, groaning with pain as you stared up at the ceiling, tangled in the blankets as you tried and failed to muster the will to get up. You were quite shocked that you had managed a full day’s sleep without one of those brothers disturbing you, or without Cordelia intruding on your dreams (which you supposed would be even _worse_ in some ways). Still, you very much doubted that your luck would hold up; you never seemed to be alone ever since arriving in this horrible nightmare world. You lay there for a few minutes more, the warmth of the blanket making it impossible to move, at least until Ayato came bursting into your room, a scowl on his face.

“You’ve been awake for _twenty_ minutes now, chichinashi. Why haven’t you come to find ore-sama yet?” He demanded, and you sighed, looking up at him from the floor.

“When have I _ever_ gone looking for you when I wake up, Ayato?” You questioned, and he gave an irate huff, grabbing your wrist and yanking you up into his arms, the sudden cold startling you enough that you didn't even realise his teeth were in your neck until seconds after the fact. “ _Wow...haven’t been up for even half an hour_ ,” you muttered to yourself as he drank your blood, a wave of dizziness crashing over you, buckling your knees and forcing you to catch your balance against his chest.

“Feeling a bit faint, chichinashi?” He smirked down at you, brushing a stray strand of hair out of your eyes as he licked your blood off his lips. You frowned, pushing him away from you with a frustrated groan.

“You caught me; I’m faint from blood loss. How _ever_ did you notice? I thought I hid it _so well_.” You answered, sarcasm heavy in your voice. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Ore-sama doesn’t _need_ a reason.” He snapped, reaching out and giving you a bone-rattling shake. “Don’t talk back to me, chichinashi.”

“Sorry.” You said, attempting to make yourself sound sincere despite your overwhelming desire to give him a kick in the shin. “Well, I’d best get dressed—”

“No, I don’t think you need to, chichinashi. I like you better in your nightgown.”

“Yeah but... _no_. If I go down to breakfast like this Reiji won’t be happy.” You pointed out with a frown, and he scowled, grabbing a hold of your face and pulling it close to his.

“You shouldn’t care what anyone thinks except for ore-sama.” He hissed, eyes flashing with menace. “Don’t you forget that.” He shoved you away abruptly, knocking you into the bedside dresser, your arm swiping the items off the top of it in your effort to stay standing. Yet another clock, broken. He turned for the door with a smirk, and you glowered at his turned back.

“ _Asshole_.” You muttered under your breath, and he froze mid-step, slowly turning back to look at you with a dangerous smile on his face.

“The **fuck** did you just call me?” He questioned sharply, and you briefly considered denial, then an apologetic grovel, however you eventually settled on your favourite choice.

“I _said_ you’re an _asshole_.” You repeated, folding your arms and straightening your spine, glaring at him defiantly. He stared at you for a second, as if processing the fact that you had the sheer nerve to dare say it again. Then his eyes narrowed, a smile that promised pain spreading across his face as he stalked toward you. He grabbed you by the arm, yanking you into him and sinking his teeth into your neck with a deep growl, draining your blood at such a rapid pace it sent you to your knees, a weak groan passing your lips as he stayed latched to you, drinking until you couldn’t hold on anymore. As your consciousness slowly faded he brought your face up to his, his cat-like eyes seeming to glow as he smirked down at you.

“You’re going to regret disrespecting me, Y/N. I promise you _that_.”

You woke to the smell of chlorine, eyes opening to see shimmering blue water that refracted onto the wall in ethereal patterns. You sat up cautiously, sparks dancing before your eyes as dizziness crushed down on you.

“Well well, look who’s awake.” A chill washed over you at Ayato’s icy tone; there was a level of threat in it you had never heard before. You looked around nervously, unable to see him despite his vindictive laughter surrounding you on all sides like a miasma.

“Ayato, what are you doing?” You questioned, standing up and turning slowly, taking in the huge pool with apprehension. “This isn’t funny…” you yelped as a hand grabbed your hair and yanked, yet when you turned there was nobody there, just more of his wicked laughter. You bit your lip, moving away from the pool edge and toward the nearest wall. “Listen, Ayato, I’m sorry for insulting you but...you make it really hard not to. Just stop being so creepy and threatening and we can talk—” your next step back was followed by hands like steel clamping down onto your shoulders, a cold tongue brushing your left ear before he bit down, **hard**. You gave a scream that echoed horribly through the room, hands shooting up automatically to shove his face away only for him to grab your wrists tightly, yanking them back down to your side.

“Oh chichinashi, shouldn’t you be able to handle this level of pain by now?” He murmured softly, licking up the blood that was trickling down your neck. You flinched as he took your ear between his teeth again, gently this time, a chuckle rising in his throat at your reaction as he sucked on his bite slowly, a stinging pain spreading across the side of your face. “It seems I’ve found something you _really_ don’t like. I’ll have to do it more often…” you were afraid to even move your head lest he tear your ear, then you remembered...it wasn’t _your_ ear. You jerked your head away from him, giving a yelp as you felt his teeth catch on your ear, fresh blood now flowing as you spun to face him, his hands having loosened in his surprise at your action.

“I’m not going to stand here and just let you _chew_ on my ear, and you know what? I don’t give a _shit_ what you do; I will forever stand by what I said. You are an _asshole_.” He was suddenly lifting you off the floor, and before you knew what was happening you were flying through the air, only having time to give a quick yell of surprise before you crashed down into the pool, the shock of the freezing cold water forcing the air out of you in a rush of bubbles. You desperately clawed your way to the surface, taking in a choking breath as your head broke the water, however you immediately sunk back down again, body uncoordinated and awkward. You forced your way up again, fear setting in. “Why the fuck…” your head went under again, water gushing into your mouth as you thrashed, struggling back up and spluttering uncontrollably. “C-can’t she... _swim_?” In your panic at being unable to do something that was once so natural to you, you had completely forgotten every safety precaution you’d ever learnt, head sinking back under as you fell down into the darkness of the pool, desperately trying to hold your breath. You closed your eyes, thinking back to your childhood, of the time where you had been told if you were ever lost at sea, ever in freezing water...all you had to do was float. You dragged yourself up once more, forcing yourself onto your back even as your head went back under again. Eventually you stabilised, floating on your back as you stared up at the ceiling, the cold of the water not feeling so bad now. In fact, it felt rather warm, now. Like a comforting embrace. It was only when you breathed in the water again that you realised you were sinking once more, however it wasn’t too bad...a bit difficult to deal with but the water just felt so nice and you were just so warm now. The next thing you knew you were being dragged onto tiles that felt like hot coals to your icy skin, water seeming to pour from your mouth as you choked and coughed, black spots swarming your vision. You turned your head to see Ayato standing over you, soaking wet and looking rather satisfied, a smirk on his face.

“Ore-sama saved you simply because your blood is delicious...remember that, chichinashi. You are _nothing_ except your blood. Don’t **ever** insult me again.” He turned and headed for the stairs, glancing back at you with a cruel grin. “Best hurry chichinashi, breakfast is in thirty minutes.” You waited until he was gone before getting painfully to your feet, shivers beginning to wrack your body as you shuffled for the nearest exit, having no idea how you would even get back to your room from here, not to mention your fears of running into Laito on the way; your white nightgown was soaked through, clinging to your body in an incredibly inviting way. Laito really _wouldn’t_ be able to resist a grope if he found you in this condition...that’s if he didn’t choose to go further. You weren’t under any delusion; if he really, _really_ wanted it you had no power to stop him. None at all. You sped up, practically running through the halls, praying you would find something familiar soon. Eventually you came across the library doors, groaning as you sprinted past them, knowing you were about as far away from your room as you could be. You staggered through your door wearily, glancing over at the clock (which had somehow been replaced again) to see it was ten to nine.

“God damn it.” You quickly stripped down, towelling yourself dry as best you could before dressing in the baggiest most unattractive clothes you could possibly find, your hair immediately soaking the shoulders of the black sweatshirt. Still, there was no time to waste so, yet again, you set off running, the smell of chlorine that lingered on you making you feel slightly nauseated. You arrived with a minute to spare, surprised to find the room empty as you took a seat in the middle of the table, thinking it was probably the best way to avoid an argument. Almost a second before nine all six brothers arrived simultaneously, their synchronicity creeping you out somewhat. Predictably Ayato made it to the seat to your right first, and Laito managed to nab the remaining chair just seconds before Kanato, the purple haired vampire shooting him a glare before moving to sit opposite you instead.

“Bitch-chan, why on earth is your hair dripping wet? And you smell...like chemicals? My my, what _has_ been going on?”

“Ask Ayato.” You muttered, unwilling to join in on his little game. You yelped as Laito moved your hair away from your ear, smirking as he saw the damage Ayato had caused. You moved your head away and covered it with your hand, shooting him a glare.

“Oh I think I can probably guess.” He chuckled, running his fingers down your arm teasingly. “I hope he left some blood for the rest of us, though...he’s always _awfully_ hungry when he wakes up.”

“He may have left blood, but I certainly don’t have any _patience_ left. Ayato drained all of _that_ from me sure enough.” You grumbled, stabbing your fork into one of the strawberries on your plate and shoving it into your mouth. You almost burst into tears at how utterly delicious it was; you were tempted to ask where they got them in case you ever escaped and wanted to buy some, but after a second of consideration you decided they would be far too expensive for you to afford, anyway. Breakfast this evening was rather simple, a selection of fruits and delicious pastries, however you rather liked not having to decide what you wanted. The illusion of choice wasn’t really your thing, and you knew that if one of them _wanted_ you to eat something there was no real way to avoid it. You felt that Reiji would be one to watch for being controlling, but then, he would be the obvious choice. You glanced across at Ayato, considering him for a second. No, Ayato wouldn’t simply control your food intake...he’d make you eat the exact same thing as him, he’d pick out your clothes, treat you like a pet while abusing you non-stop, all while saying it was his prerogative as your owner. You gave a slight shudder, turning your eyes back to your plate. If there was one brother you would never allow to have ownership over you, it would be Ayato...closely followed by Laito. It disturbed you, how calmly you were considering your options. _Shouldn’t I be trying to at least make a plan of escape_? You wondered, nibbling at a croissant. _I could find something in that library that could help me get home...and I have the excuse of homework_. You stood, shooting a polite smile over to Reiji. “Would it be alright if I spent the day in the library? I think it would be best to get my homework out of the way so I don’t fall behind. I haven’t had many opportunities to do it over the week.” You didn’t mention anyone, but you noticed the majority of the brother’s eyes automatically going to either Kanato or Laito, though Reiji did an amazing job of shooting each one of them a disapproving look, even remembering to include Ayato in his scrutiny.

“Very well. I will make sure you go undisturbed for the night.” You bowed your head at him respectfully, moving away from the table.

“Thank you, Reiji.” You quickly made your way upstairs and showered, changing into a comfortable pair of leggings and a pale green sweater, remembering how cold it had been in the library. You tied your hair back in a loose plait and gathered your pens and paper, heading down to the library with an excited apprehension. It wasn’t every day you had Reiji promise to keep you undisturbed, and the prospect of even one hour without one of the brothers absolutely delighted you, bringing a loopy grin to your face.

 _I wonder what I’ll find in here today_...


	20. XI

The library was a strange place, you had to give it that. Fascinating, yes, but as you explored deeper within the stacks you found weirder and _weirder_ things; pickled heads floating in jars, a huge tub of what looked like...wolf paws? Only they were _enormous_ , each one at least the size of your head. You couldn’t even imagine how big those wolves would have been, but it rather disturbed you that they were being kept as if they were some sort of prizes. You sighed, moving past them to a shelf filled with dusty tomes, some as thick as both your arms put together. You were about to pass it by, however something caught your eye. You moved closer, eyeing the one book on the shelf which was dust free with curiosity, reaching up and pulling it down with a grunt of effort; it was really rather heavy. You thunked it down on the table of a nearby reading nook - there were many dotted throughout the library, each one of them different - and peered at the title, which was surprisingly in modern English, a chill shooting down your spine as you read it.

_Multidimensional Theory: Practical Applications for the Magically Gifted_

“What the hell...” you opened the book to its contents, a massive list of what you assumed to be these ‘dimensions’ filling several pages before actual chapter titles appeared. You read them aloud as you ran your eyes down the list. “ _How to locate a dimension...how to see into a dimension...how to search a dimension according to specifications_? That’s...a little _too_ exact.” You frowned at the next one down, simply titled as _‘portals’_. You flipped to that chapter, reading with a deep sense of unease.

 _As you know, there are many dimensions with many differences to our own (see pages 40 to 723 for brief descriptions of known dimensions - for detailed information on each dimension locate the appropriate book, sold separately), so it stands to reason that there are many ways of accessing them. From spells to water to mirrors, this chapter will guide you through the methods of viewing and crossing over_.

You frowned. _Mirrors_? Now that you thought about it, as you were falling asleep the night you were switched with Yui there had been a strange glow coming from the direction of your mirror, however at the time you had attributed it to something outside, but now...? You continued on, the yawning pit of dread in your stomach expanding with each word.

_Mirrors: these versatile devices can be used in a number of ways. Contact, verbal and/or visual can be established across dimensions so long as the correct spells and arcane signage are utilised. If the magic user is strong enough they can move through mirrors to different dimensions, again so long as proper magic form is adhered to. However caution is advised when using this particular mode of dimensional travel as the mirror realm has been known to sever souls from their bodies, keeping them trapped as reflections._

You sat back, troubled. Had that been what had happened to you? If so it could only mean one thing: you weren’t here by pure chance. Someone, or some _thing_ , had _brought_ you here. Then again, it didn’t quite explain how you had ended up in _Yui’s_ body of all things. You considered the book for a second longer before ripping out the pages on mirrors and how to use them, stuffing them into your bag and re-shelving the book. You never know when that information would come in handy, after all. You left the shelf behind and moved further into the stacks, more bizarre things cropping up along the way. Mummified corpses in airtight glass coffins, strange creatures mounted on shelves and, once, an enormous glass case filled with water that wouldn't seem out of place in an aquarium, except it was teeming with odd, fluffy creatures in various pastel colours, all floating aimlessly, occasionally bumping into each other and the wall. Whenever that happened they would swell in size as their fur stood on end, mouths opening to reveal multiple rows of razor sharp teeth that rotated aggressively in their throats like the world’s most adorable blenders. A seating area caught your eye, and you couldn’t think of a reason why until you realised...the lamp was switched on. All the others were dark and almost unused, except this one. You moved over to it, noticing that it also seemed a lot more luxurious and comfortable than the others, the chair was a state of the art recliner with a series of buttons along the left arm, and the table had a book on it, open about half way. You inched closer, peering at the title on the open page.

_Soul Transference_

Your blood roared in your ears as you stared in shock at those two words. Soul transference? It had to be what had happened to you; the book being open on that table couldn’t be a coincidence. You rushed over, dragging the book to you and skimming over the words with a growing sense of terror.

 _The switching of souls is a complicated and often dangerous endeavour. There are many conditions that must be met, and much intricate and powerful spell work is required. If one wishes to swap the souls of two people, they must be compatible, otherwise one or both of the souls can be lost to the ether_.

“Yui’s soul…” Judging by your lack of presence in the other world, your world, you guessed that it hadn’t gone so well on Yui’s end, for some reason. She clearly hadn’t ended up in your body, that was for sure. “What the hell happened to us? Who _did_ this?” You glanced over at the lamp, impulsively reaching over and touching the bulb, shocked to find it was actually relatively cool. Not as warm as you would expect it to be...unless it had recently been turned on. “Wait…”

“This does not look like homework, Y/N.” You jumped and whirled to face Reiji, who was leaning against the shelf behind you, eyebrows raised as he observed you carefully, as if you were about to bolt at any second. “Dimensional travel? Soul transference? Now why on earth would a human like _you_ be so interested in that?”

“I—” he held up a hand, a cold smile on his face.

“No need to make up yet another lie. I think everything is _quite_ clear.” Ice shot down your spine as you stared at him numbly, hands shaking. “From the first moment I looked at your file I couldn’t help but think something was wrong. For one, your name was wrong, and yet your response was so calm and collected I couldn’t imagine that it was anything _but_ a mistake. No human woman I’ve met has been able to lie on the spot so flawlessly, and yet, some doubt remained. Then there is the way you hold yourself...like you are uncomfortable in your own skin. And of course, the recent bout of truth serum I applied to you. The way you behaved, the evasiveness in the questions, the switching of Japanese to English...it all seemed so out of place. Your English is as perfect as a native, but if you grew up with the Yui in the file then you should have never left this country. You wouldn’t have parents, because she was raised in an orphanage. You would not have such a high level of linguistic skill because she was home schooled for the majority of her life, meaning you would have been also.”

“I...can explain.” You said, backing away slightly, and he chuckled slightly, suddenly directly in front of you as he took your arm in a fiercely strong grip.

“Oh, you _will_ , Y/N. This time no truth serum, no pretty little lies, no skirting the question. Tell me **everything**.” And so you did, starting with your life in the other world, the _better_ world. You let the deep bitterness and anger fill your voice as you recounted the good times free from the threat of death, the time you spent with your friends and loved ones. However you opted out of mentioning that they were all characters in an anime...somehow you didn’t think he would appreciate you telling him he wasn’t real. There were many horrible ways he could prove otherwise.

“And so, when I woke up I was in a completely different body - _this_ body - in a taxi on my way to this hellhole.” At his unamused expression you gave a wan smile, having forgotten who you were actually talking to. “I meant to say...this wonderful mansion. Very picturesque and...large.”

“So to summarise, you are from a different dimension in which my kind don’t _appear_ to exist, you arrived in Yui’s body just before she got _here_ and...you have been pretending to be this girl ever since?”

“Not really. I have no idea what she was like, nor did I even know her name, or I would have introduced myself as such.” This was a lie, naturally, but you doubted he would notice among all the crazy truths you had just shared with him. “I have no idea how this happened. At first I thought it was some freakish nightmare, but I soon got over that one. Then, it was a horrible coincidence; I had randomly arrived in this terrible situation. But now, after finding those books...I think someone _brought_ me here, to play the role of Yui. It can’t possibly be accidental, not with the specific research. So...what are you going to do with me?” You were quite frightened; Reiji was polite sometimes, but you knew he had just as much of a sadistic cruel side to him as any of the brothers, perhaps even more so with his malicious use of potions and trickery to get his way. What he would do to you, an imposter, you could never fathom.

“What am I going to do with you?” He echoed, expression thoughtful. “Nothing, I would imagine.”

“Wait... _what_?”

“Your blood, your body...they’re still the same. Why should I care about anything else? Those are the only things that matter. The way you writhe in pain beneath my fangs, the way your blood tastes, so heady and sweet…” he had to pause for a moment, reining himself back in. “Who you are doesn’t make an iota of difference.”

“But...what if Yui is...meeker? More compliant? More...agreeable?” He shot you a keen gaze, lips twitching up into an oddly amused smile.

“You are a fascinating creature, Y/N. So wilful and yet able to adapt at such a rapid pace it is almost frightening. The others may not be observing you properly, but I certainly am. I thought it was simply your body which made you unique; that anatomy which responded to my potions in unprecedented ways...but if this body is not yours and yet your personality is still so...different, then perhaps there _is_ more to it.”

“I thought you said that _who I am_ didn’t make a difference.” You pointed out, and he laughed softly.

“So I did.” He murmured. “But nevertheless I find myself enjoying being the only one privy to this information. I will keep your secret, for now.” He grabbed you, dragging you close to him and raising your face to his, crimson eyes searching yours greedily. “Though nothing is free.” He sunk his teeth into your neck with a barely restrained groan of desire, tongue lapping up the blood as he sucked harshly on the bite, bringing to it a tingling numbness which your mind couldn’t quite categorise; was it pain, or pleasure? You could barely tell the difference anymore, something which rather disturbed you. Regardless, you were thankful to Reiji in that moment; his ideologies and rational way of logically analysing everything had removed his own feelings on the matter to an extent. However, someone else like Kanato or Ayato...they would find the fact that you hadn’t divulged this information to them intolerable. A _betrayal_. And you knew exactly how easy it was to send Kanato into one of his psychotic rages. Your knees felt like jelly, collapsing and sending you stumbling against Reiji, who broke away from you with a sigh. “Where is that strange tenacity whenever I bite you?” He complained, shoving you away from him only for you to sprawl into the chair with a startled yelp.

“Tenacity? You mean me not collapsing? You always bite me whenever the tablets are in least effect, that’s why. I think you do that on purpose, anyway.” He gave you a wicked smirk, picking up the book on the table and tucking it underneath his arm. “Hey! I wasn’t done with that―”

“That is enough _research_ for one day.” He said with finality, an eyebrow raised at your insolent tone. “Now, I believe you claimed to have homework? If so, now would be the time to do it. You do not want to meet the punishment of falling behind in your classes.”

“Yes, Reiji.” You muttered sullenly, standing and turning to switch off the lamp. When you turned back he was gone, along with any hope of finding a way to get back into your own body. “... _great_.”

***

“Bitch-chan, come _ooooon_ you can’t seriously still be doing homework!”

“Yeah chichinashi, what the hell are you doing in there, fucking reading _every single book_?”

“Y/N, Teddy and I are hungry...won’t you make us something?”

You gave a deep groan, burying your head in your arms. They had been at the library doors for at least half an hour, whining and complaining non-stop. However, they seemed to be heeding Reiji’s ban on the library, which was...unexpected. It didn’t stop them from hovering outside the door and driving you insane.

“Don’t you three like, hate spending time with each other? Wouldn’t you just rather wait until I finish up in here then find me later?” You snapped, and you heard one of them give a very loud, very irate sigh. Probably Ayato.

“Come on, bitch-chan, we missed you at lunch! How did you even get away with not showing up?”

“Subaru brought me a sandwich. Reiji knows I’m working. What’s your problem?” You called back angrily. “Can’t you leave me alone for, like, _one_ day?”

“But bitch-chan, you’re irresistible!” Laito cooed, and you picked up the nearest book, tossing it across the section of the library you were in to thwack against the doors.

“ _Go away_! I wish I’d stayed in the bloody stacks!” You yelled, only getting laughter in response. “God damn mother fucking―”

“ _Language_ bitch-chan!” Laito sounded positively scandalised, and you suddenly burst into laughter, realising what you had just said and to whom.

“ _Sorry_!” You snickered, getting up and heading to the doors, opening them just enough to peek your face around it, shooting your sweetest smile to the three of them. “You just want to bite me, right? Drink my blood? Then do it and get it over with. I actually _do_ have work to do.”

“Not exactly, bitch-chan.” Laito said, folding his arms. “I want to hear you play piano for me.”

“And I want you to make me something sweet to eat.” Kanato added, clutching Teddy to his chest.

“I want to teach you how to swim.” Ayato muttered, eyes on the ceiling, and you shot him a disturbed glance.

“What the hell, Ayato? That’s really weird. As for you two,” your eyes went to Kanato and Laito in turn. “I can’t do both. You three discuss amongst yourselves which one of you will be spending time with me and get back to me when you reach an agreement, ‘kay?” You slammed the door in their faces, hearing their raised voices as they started arguing about who got to have you immediately. You smirked with self-satisfaction, heading back over to your desk, knowing that they could never possibly come to an agreement before dinner.

“Okay bitch-chan, we’ve come to an agreement!”

“What!?” You yelped, running back to the door and yanking it open. “No way! Really?”

“Yep! We all want to come in here and study with you!” Laito chimed with a grin, and you scowled at him.

“Okay what are you three up to? You’re all acting _really_ suspicious.” You questioned, dodging away from Laito’s reaching hand only for Kanato to grab hold of your arm, hugging it to him as he shot you a plaintive expression.

“Please?”

“No you are all _up to something_ I’m not―”

“Chichinashi, why don’t you stop _complaining_ and start doing your homework?” Ayato practically picked you up as he half-carried and half-dragged you to your desk.

“The one time you all agree and it’s _this_? Do you hate me _that_ much?”

“Aw bitch-chan, not everything is about you.” Laito wrapped an arm around you, planting a sneaky kiss on your cheek. “You’re cute when you’re angry though...makes me want to fuck you on top of one of these desks.”

“ _Jesus chri_ —” you cut yourself off, taking a deep, calming breath. “Hm. Okay.” You said shortly, shaking him off and heading for the doors. “If it isn’t about me then you don’t mind if I leave, right?”

“Actually, we do.” Ayato was suddenly directly in front of you, backing you into Laito, who took hold of your arms in a vice-like grip. “We have decided to share, you see? Just for today. You tried to avoid us using Reiji, homework, whatever. Well, all it did was make us **hungrier**.”

“Uh...hungrier? For - and I can’t believe I’m seeing this as the _good_ option - my blood?” They all stared at you, identical condescending smiles on their faces.

“Why bitch-chan, what _else_ would it be?” Laito asked innocently, as if he didn’t know exactly the hunger you were referring to.

“Never mind.” You snapped, going back to your desk and throwing yourself into the seat with a huff. “Now, with you barging in here and all, you _are_ going to do work, right? Because otherwise I might just have to ask Reiji if I can study somewhere...more private.” You could tell by their faces that they knew you were talking about his lab, all three looking like they would rather impale themselves on the dagger that Subaru had given you than let Reiji earn another point of liking from you. Not that you’d tell them you disliked them all an equal amount, of course.

“Fine.” Ayato muttered, lying down on one of the sofas and pulling out a comic book, placing it over his face and shoving his hands behind his head.

“Seriously Ayato, you...oh, forget it. At least you’ll be quiet if you’re _sleeping_ over there.”

“Don’t count on it, bitch-chan.” Laito giggled, taking a seat next to you and peering at the things you had been working on. “Oh, it helps if you write out the half-equations for the redox reactions rather than going straight in. You see, the transference of electrons and the _direction_ of transferral is much easier to track―”

“Oh...yeah, that does help. Thanks.” You murmured begrudgingly, jotting down the equations. You glanced over at Kanato to see he was wearing a pair of glasses and working on a complicated looking worksheet and your heart did a strange little flip-flop at the sight. _Curse my thing for adorable guys in glasses_ , you thought with a frown, and Laito shot you a raised eyebrow, clearly noticing your increased heartbeat.

“...bitch-chan?” he was staring now, and you felt your cheeks warming with a sense of dread. Laito didn’t seem like the type to get angry over something like you finding Kanato attractive - much as you were loath to admit to yourself - but really you could never tell with him. He had been acting more bizarre than normal lately.

“It’s nothing.” You said, turning back to your homework. You managed about ten minutes of silence before Ayato gave a loud groan, tossing the comic book across the room.

“This is fucking boring.”

“Then go somewhere else.” You suggested, chewing on the end of your pen. “You’re not even working so how can you _possibly_ claim to be bored? You don’t _have_ to be here.”

“Ore-sama isn’t going to leave you alone with these two. Who knows what they’ll do to you.”

“Oh don’t pretend to care, Ayato. Just say what you really mean; you’re still here because you don’t want to miss out on the inevitable moment that I get my blood sucked. You’re all rather predictable.” The moment you said it you regretted it as you saw each of them perk up, a cruel and sadistic light glowing in their eyes as they turned to you.

“Predictable? Me? Bitch-chan, my brothers may be completely transparent but... _me_? _Ha_ , I think you must be very mistaken. You see, predictable means _boring_.” You were suddenly on your feet, Laito holding your shoulders in a fierce grip as he leaned in close with a feral smile that sent chills down your spine. “And I...am **never** boring.”

“Y/N...is that really what you think? We’re just... _boring_? That upsets me. Teddy, too.” Kanato said, sidling up to you and taking hold of your arm, a smile on his face even as he squeezed your arm hard enough to bring tears to your eyes. “Hmm...I suppose we will have to make things... _interesting_.”

“N- _no_ I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like–”

“How about a game? Games are **fun**!” Laito chimed, cutting you off.

“Hide and seek, perhaps?” Kanato suggested, peering at you with a secretive little smile that you had come to associate with him plotting something that could end in you being dead. “I like that game.”

“Ah yes! First to find bitch-chan gets her for the rest of the day to do whatever they wanted to do earlier, no interruptions.” Laito exclaimed, letting go of your shoulders to give a delighted clap. “Perfect!”

“Ore-sama never loses games. You know that.” Ayato turned to you with a smirk. “I’ll be seeing you in the pool soon enough, chichinashi.”

“We’ll give you ten minutes to find a hiding spot, and I _promise_ we won’t cheat. No...the hunt is much more fun if it’s fair.” Laito mused, absently brushing your hair back into neatness with his fingers. “It is...ten to five. Let’s say...the game ends at six. If you aren’t found before then, we will leave you alone... _all weekend_.”

“Seriously? _All weekend_?” You questioned, and he gave you a smirk.

“Don’t let it be said that I am never generous.” He chuckled, patting your head. “Now **run**. You don’t want to find out what will happen if _I_ catch you, bitch-chan.” You snatched your bag and sprinted out of the room, mind racing wildly through potential hiding spots.

 _Somewhere they would never expect me to go...somewhere that would otherwise not cross the mind of a bride...somewhere like_ …

You skidded to a stop, eyes wide as you felt the sudden coldness on your skin, like the air had turned to ice vapour. You looked up to see familiar double doors, and it was with trembling fingers that you pushed on it tentatively, the heavy wood opening shockingly easily to reveal the room...the room full of the dead. Your memory of this place was fuzzy, almost like you had been roofied at the time. You had been led there by Kanato for... _something_. He had kissed you. Otherwise it was just flashes of remembered emotion; relief, fear and a strange emptiness you couldn’t quite place. You headed in, softly closing the doors behind you and looking around the room, this time closely, with the utmost scrutiny. There, on the far wall...did that panel seem like it was out of place? You ran over and ran your fingers over the edges, brushing against a button at the side. You pressed it gently and the panel swung open, revealing a fairly big room filled with sturdy wooden tables, a multitude of tools hanging on the walls; chisels, long surgical knives and a multitude of saws including an electrical bone saw. You shivered, realising that this was where Kanato must make his ‘dolls’. You glanced over at the door, noticing a small set of buttons to the side of it. You headed over to see it was like a control panel, with buttons for the lights, and something which said ‘volume’. You bit your lip, mulling over the room for a second before pulling your phone out of your bag and playing a ringtone, placing it on the table and stepping out of the room, closing the door behind you and pressing your ear against it. Nothing.

“ _Perfect_.” You whispered, a smile spreading across your face. You darted back in and placed the phone outside, shutting the door and listening closely, hearing the tone loud and clear. A soundproof room which enabled sound from the outside? Excellent! You grabbed the phone and headed back into the room, the clock striking five just as the door clicked shut behind you. “Now...I wait. Hopefully they can’t hear me in here.”

You sat in that room for what seemed like hours, your nerves frayed and raw. You jumped at every single noise that came through the alarmingly clear speakers, thinking that any moment that door would swing open and Kanato would be on the other side, giving you that disturbingly sadistic smile he always wore when he planned to harm you. Or Laito, with his usual ‘ _bitch-chaaaaan_ ’ and wicked grin, always coming up with new ways to make you squirm with pain and discomfort. Or maybe Ayato, who would fly in immediately with insults and his trademark aggression before he drove his teeth agonisingly into your flesh. Every option was as unappealing as the last. You were swinging yourself around on the swivel chair you had found at the back of the room when the clock outside struck six, making you jump violently, sending you crashing to the floor.

“Shit... _ow_...hope they didn’t hear that.” You bounded toward the door with a grin, anticipating the triplet-free weekend you were about to have, however the second before your fingers touched the door you froze. “Wait a minute...that clock sounds...way too close.” You backed away from the door, an icy fear coursing through your veins. You snatched up your phone and checked the time, covering your mouth and backing away from the door, eyes wide as you stared at the time on your phone.

 _5.55 a.m_.

“Nonono…” you backed further into the room, heart thumping frantically in your ears. “God...just this once please let me be right... _please…_ ” you stood there, mouth covered and unblinking for a full four minutes, the clock eventually landing on 5.59 a.m; you didn’t dare move or even breathe in this last minute, the adrenalin raging through your veins making you feel like you were on fire. You almost sobbed when you saw the clock turn to six, the actual grandfather clock outside chiming comfortingly. You made your way slowly to the door, sliding your phone back into your bag and reaching for the door again, fingers freezing over the panel as you heard voices from right on the other side of the door.

“Eh, Kanato, you’re sure bitch-chan came in here? We couldn't find her anywhere, and the clock going early didn’t flush her out.”

“Yes, I’m _sure_.” Kanato snapped angrily, fist whacking against the panel. There was a pause, then a slight giggle. “Oh, Y/N...so _clever_!” There was a click and the door swung open to reveal Kanato standing there, a delighted grin on his face as he reached in and yanked you out of the room, cuddling up to you almost sweetly. You didn’t buy it, naturally.

“What the hell? I didn’t even know that door was there...well played, bitch-chan!” Laito congratulated, an almost impressed expression on his face.

“Y/N you’re so good at this game! How did you find the room?” Kanato marvelled, smiling over to you.

“I...um...pure luck? I saw that the panel looked slightly different so I simply...investigated it.” Kanato clapped his hand together, his smile only brightening.

“We should play again some time!” He exclaimed before vanishing before your very eyes. Laito and Ayato glanced at each other, eyebrows raised.

“Well, I’m a vampire of my word, bitch-chan. Enjoy your free weekend...the last one you will ever have.” With those words the two of them disappeared as well, leaving you alone in the room full of dolls.

“Hm...it seems like I’ve evened the odds a little…” you mused, heading out of the room. “If only there weren’t _six_ of them.”

The rest of the weekend passed without event, only a few instances passing where one of the brothers came to seek you out. To be fair, with only three of them on the hunt it wasn’t so bad; Subaru often avoided you anyway due to his complex about being a monster, though there were moments where he ‘ _accidentally_ ’ came across you in the halls. As for Shu, you hadn’t seen him for the entire weekend, even at meals (something which you could see that Reiji was getting more and more annoyed by). However, you had fallen asleep in the library at one point and had woken up with a new bite mark on your inner wrist, and you had a funny feeling it had been Shu; you often didn’t realise he was around until too late, anyway. Reiji had deliberately made it his mission to avoid you after your confession in the library, knowing you would likely bother him about the book he had taken with him. Still, as you sat eating breakfast for the second Monday of your time here, you thought that nothing could be better than the prospect of leaving this mansion, even if it were simply to go to school. You stood after polishing off your third pancake, thinking that going for another would be true overkill.

“I’m going to go get my school bag, Reiji. I’ll be straight down.” You announced before heading for the doors, the routine now second nature to you as you jogged up the steps. However, something was out of place this morning, a man with green hair and deep red eyes standing at the top of the steps as if he simply belonged there. You froze, staring at him for a second before taking a step away, back down the stairs. For him to be standing so boldly in the mansion he couldn’t be anyone friendly. As you locked eyes you suddenly felt a flood of carnal desire run through you, setting every nerve alight as your lips curled into a sensual smile. Wait...no, _you_ weren’t smiling at all! It was— “ _Cordelia_!” You gasped indignantly, staggering back, the lust instantly replaced with a mix of rage and fear. When your eyes went back up to the top of the stairs, the man was gone, as if he were never there in the first place.

***

“—and then I punched him right in the face! He was the prime minister’s son but by _god_ he was totally asking for it…Y/N, are you okay? You’re looking a bit blank over there.” You blinked, eyes going to Elaine and Yuuko, who both wore concerned expressions on their faces.

“Oh, sorry. I’m just thinking about our after-lunch lessons.” You said; it was a lie, of course. Your mind was on that strange man who had been in the mansion. You had to admit, his sudden appearance and your - or rather _Cordelia’s_ \- reaction to him had you spooked.

“Oh, with Doctor Hunk?” The few girls at your table broke into giggles, dreamy expressions on their faces. You noticed that Elaine wasn’t mooning after him, so you decided to laugh along, knowing her nickname for Dr. Reinhart was purely in jest.

“Not really. Honestly I haven’t thought about him at all.” You stated dismissively, having only just recalled the fact that he would be teaching you biology from now on. Elaine raised a dark eyebrow, green eyes glimmering with mischief.

“Not even after he single-handedly saved your life?” She prodded, and you snorted, shaking your head.

“Would _you_ be dreaming about your doctor if he performed an operation on you? I have to say, you’re easily suckered.”

“A _life saving_ operation. And my doctor is a middle aged dude with really bad breath, not a literal Greek _god_. I mean, have you _seen_ Reinhart? Total TV doctor.” The pair of you burst into laughter, the rest of the table joining in with a wonderful levity that made you feel like you were floating on cloud nine. Maybe this was why the other brides had never really kept their sanity; they had nothing but the Sakamakis for company, something which had you wishing you were at school after just one single weekend. You would take all the human connection that you could while it was still there.

“But seriously,” one of the newest girls to your little group was speaking now; you had noticed her hanging around Laito a lot but today she had opted to sit with you. She was pretty, with almond shaped eyes the colour of chocolate and flawlessly curled hair that was a delightful caramel shade. Natural or not, it looked _amazing_. “He’s actually a great teacher. He makes everything so easy to understand.”

“Oh you _would_ say that, Sayaka! He stayed back with you to assist you after class.” One of the other girls teased, and she went a delicate shade of red.

“Don’t make it sound like anything weird happened, he just gave me a bit extra help. He’s so kind…” you listened as the girls started gossiping amongst each other about this new teacher, their expressions clearly showing their feelings for Dr. Reinhart were a little more than simple teacher-student ones. Something about the way everyone was so taken by him sent a horrible chill down your spine; sure he was charming and had been very kind to you when you had ended up in the nurse's office, however there was something about him that you simply couldn’t be at peace with, a wrongness that you couldn’t quite put your finger on.

“Well, I guess I’ll get to know what he’s like soon enough.” You said with a shrug, glancing over to the teachers’ table to see that Reinhart was deep in conversation with _Shu_ of all people. You frowned, wondering what the two of them could possibly be talking about, quickly averting your eyes when Shu’s head snapped up, eyes landing on you with a clear warning to say absolutely nothing about it. Reinhart didn’t seem to notice this non-verbal exchange between the two of you, remaining completely engaged with his discussion with the eldest Sakamaki.

“So Y/N, I was wondering if I could possibly come over yours after school today? We’re in the same group for the Japanese history project and I was asked by the teacher to catch you up on what you missed while you were in the medical bay.” You were jolted out of your thoughts by this outrageous request, though she really didn’t know any better.

“You... _what_? _My_ house? I don’t think―”

“Oh, then the _Sakamaki’s_ house, _whatever_. I’m a straight A student and - no offense - I’m not going to drop a grade because you don’t know what’s going on in the class. Come on, it’ll just be a couple hours, just to get the project up and running. We have a couple weeks to do it so we get to space it out.”

“Um...I just uh…” your mind felt like a wrench had been tossed into the gears, grinding uncomfortably and not producing any sort of idea. This request had completely thrown you off balance, the sheer absurdity of imagining any scenario where she walked into that mansion and back out in one piece almost making you laugh. There was no _way_ you could let her come over. “Well the brothers―”

“They live in a mansion. I’m sure there will be _plenty_ of places where we can avoid them.” She scoffed, shooting down your excuse before you could even get it out.

 _What do I do? I can’t let her come to the mansion! They’ll fucking_ ** _kill_** _her! But then again, maybe if I ask permission I could get away with it? I’m sure they wouldn’t kill the daughter of a prominent political figure if people knew she was coming to the mansion. Will she even give up if I tell her no? She seems pretty damn set on this idea of coming to the mansion. God what the hell do I_ ** _do_**?

What do you do?

[Lie lie LIE. No way on this earth can she _ever_ step foot in that mansion; make up an excuse and divert her attention.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057971/chapters/59973619)

[Tell her she can come round; if she tells her dad then maybe they won’t try anything...even though they’re a law unto themselves even _they’re_ not that insane... **right**?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057971/chapters/59973718)


	21. XI(A) - Evade

“I’m sorry but honestly I just don’t want you coming round. It’s not anything personal I promise, it’s just a really, _really_ bad idea. I’m just getting settled in and it’s really a bad time. Too much going on, too much to deal with.” You rushed, frowning slightly. “I’m sorry. I’m still not used to all this night schooling and when I get home I usually crash straight away. I guess it’ll take a few more days.”

“Seriously? _That’s_ your excuse? You’re just–” she took a breath, closing her eyes. “You know what, it’s fine. Maybe next week? Or you could come over mine! We have a patissier that makes amazing pastries and cakes.”

“You have a personal patissier?” You snorted, hoping your relief wasn't showing heavily on your face as you gave her a grin. “How bougie can you _get_?”

“Oh trust me, you’ve seen nothing yet.” She giggled, pulling out her phone and going to her pictures. “This is the car I get picked up in, man. It’s basically a _bus_ and yet I am the _only_ one in it. Maybe I can drive you home some time? We can have a little party in the back, god knows I need some liveliness in there.” At your quick refusal she gave a slight frown, flicking to the next image. “See our garden? _Two_ tennis courts.”

“Oh my god.” You leaned in, the two of you picking fun at the various shots of her expansive mansion. For someone so wealthy she was incredibly down to earth. The final period seemed to stretch for an eternity, but eventually the final bell rang, sending you from one boring prison to a different terrifying one. At least Elaine hadn’t continued to insist upon coming to the mansion; you couldn’t even begin to imagine the utter _disaster_ that would be. She was safer if she was further away from you. Laito already disliked her and Kanato surely would see her as an obstacle, and you honestly didn’t want to find out how Kanato dealt with things that got in his way. You headed for the limo with Ayato and Laito, the latter of which immediately hooked his arm with yours, immediately pulling the jealous glares of every girl you passed. Honestly, what they saw in them you would never, ever know. Just as you got to the door of the car you turned back to see Elaine a little ways behind you, watching you attentively. You gave her a wave before getting into the car, one which she did not return. You spent the entire car journey fretting and worrying, hoping that she wouldn’t start to abandon you. If there was anything that made having to plaster on a façade of normality five nights a week worthwhile it was the human interaction you got, warm and shockingly unfamiliar by this point, yet still incredibly welcome. Weirdly enough the brothers dispersed as soon as you got back to the house, leaving you to head up to your room alone. You got changed into a pair of jeans and a simple blue jumper, mulling over your options as you quietly snuck back out of your room and through the hallways. You sighed as your stomach gave an irate grumble.

“I guess I know where I’m going now…” You headed down the steps slowly, still cautious; you knew that the brothers were somewhere in the house, and you seriously couldn’t deal with them with your stomach growling so insistently. _Yes, a snack certainly is in order_ , you thought, almost tip toeing across the foyer that gave access to the kitchen. If you could just make it to the kitchen, then everything would be okay. Halfway across the entrance hall you heard a rather insistent knock at the door; it was strange to say the least. Nobody ever visited, and if they did you were certain they wouldn’t be the type of people to knock...break the door _down_ , perhaps, but never knock. You hesitated, staring at the door.

“Maybe my imagination.” You muttered, turning away only to have whoever was on the other side knock even louder. “ _Damn_.” You deliberated for a moment before speeding over to the doors, deciding you would rather deal with the person outside than whoever would head down to answer it. You threw it open, jaw dropping as your eyes landed on the dark haired girl before you.

“Hey Y/N.” She said it so casually, so _normally_.

“ _Elaine_? What the _hell_ are you doing here?” You hissed, slipping out of the doors and quietly shutting them behind you. “ _How_ are you here?”

“Well, your insistence that I not come over got me thinking...what are you trying to hide? That maybe you’re being used as a servant, or worse a _slave_. Those boys are so twisted that I’m sure they would see that as suitable repayment for you living here–”

“I’m _not_! God, I _told_ you, I’m fine here! They treat me well and I get the best food and my room is amazing–”

“Then why the hesitation? The secretive behaviour?” She pointed out, systematically listing them on her fingers. “When I mentioned coming over you went white as a sheet, and you shot down anything that could eventually lead me to seeing the house. I mean, you could barely string a sentence you were so trapped in the headlights. I was worried, so I...followed you home! It’s no big deal though, there’s plenty of room in this mansion for me to take up a bit of space. What can _they_ do anyway?” You felt as if you had been plunged into some surreal nightmare; how could she be _here_ , standing in front of this accursed house with _all six brothers_ right behind those doors?

“Please, I’m fine so just please, _go_.” You knew you sounded panicked, you could hear the high note tension in your voice, and judging from her face, so could she.

“Y/N, what’s wrong? Seriously, do I need to call the police?” She questioned, brows creased in concern. You shook your head frantically, taking hold of her shoulders and leading her down the steps.

“No! It’s just that their father is here and he’s incredibly strict with his sons. He doesn’t accept any visitors and hates it when people arrive unannounced. I just don’t want them to get in trouble after all they’ve done for me. They’re nowhere near able to hear us, so why would I lie when I could simply get in your car with you and escape? Trust me when I say that staying here is the safest I can possibly be. You have to go, before their father catches you. _Please_.” She slumped in defeat, finally allowing herself to be led back to the car.

“Jeez, from the way Tougo Sakamaki acts in interviews you’d think he was a really good, laid back father. I guess he’s just another politician.”

“Yeah, I guess.” You agreed with a nervous laugh. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school, okay?”

“Yeah, sure. Well, at least I know why you didn’t want me coming over.” She sighed, ducking into her car. She grabbed hold of your arm, eyes seeking yours imploringly. “I know we haven’t known each other long but...you know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Of course. Thank you. Get home safe, okay?” You could barely hear her response over the blood roaring in your ears, your shoulders only just relaxing. It seemed you had avoided a complete and utter disaster, the silent early morning air like music to your ears. The horizon was getting slightly lighter, so perhaps they weren't as alert as usual. Either way, you were thankful they hadn’t heard the pair of you as you took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, smiling warmly down at her.

“My my _my_ , what’s this, bitch-chan?” You froze, eyes wide and frightened, meeting hers with horror. You didn’t dare turn around, even as you felt cold hands on your arms, Laito leaning in to peer over your shoulder. “Oh, it’s _you_ , Elaine? What a _treat_!” You yanked your hand out of hers and spun to face Laito, who was smirking wickedly down at the pair of you.

“Did you just call her _bitch-chan_?” Elaine asked indignantly, making to get out of the car.

“Stay in the car!” You yelled, arm shooting out to block the door. “Just fucking get _out_ of here!”

“Aw bitch-chan, always ruining my **fun**.” He vanished suddenly, however your eyes immediately found him again as he appeared at the front of the car. “Now I can’t very well let her run away.” You yelped as he brought his fist down on the bonnet, ripping through it like it was cardboard and grabbing something inside, tugging his hand out and bringing the entire engine with it. You heard Elaine’s panicked scream as she saw him toss the enormous engine into the front window of the car as if it were as heavy as a tin can, completely crushing the driver and sending blood splattering through the interior of the car. You whipped around, eyes wide and frantic.

“ _Run_!” You screamed over the shrieking metal, reaching in and grabbing her arm, yanking her out of the car and dragging her around it. “ _Go_!”

“But I...how did he–” she choked in a hysterical breath, eyes bulging with sheer terror. “He just _ripped out the fucking engine_! He _killed_ my driver! What is _happening_!?”

“It doesn’t matter!” You shouted, shoving her along. “Move it _now_!”

“But it _does_! What the hell _is_ he?!”

“Go on, bitch-chan, tell her!” Laito giggled, grabbing the pair of you and dragging you back toward the mansion. You didn’t bother fighting him, knowing that it would be futile, however if you could make yourself enough of a dead weight to allow Elaine to slip free you didn’t care. She was struggling enough for the both of you, anyway. “Bitch-chan I will drag you across this _fucking_ gravel face first if you do not **pick your feet up**.”

“Get your hands _off_ us you fucking freak!” Elaine shrieked, managing to snap an elbow up into his face. The only warning you got was the darkening of his expression before he tossed the two of you to the ground. You cried out as you flung your hands up to protect yourself, gravel skinning your arms; from her agonized scream it sounded as if Elaine hadn’t been fast enough. You scrambled to your feet, staggering over to her, wincing as you saw the bloody gashes spanning from her shoulder to her face, blood coating her chest as she wheezed in pure fear.

“Elaine you’re _fine_ just get _up_ –”

“She’s anything _but_ fine bitch-chan! Don’t _lie_ to her.” Laito chided mockingly, stalking toward the pair of you. “I’m surprised you didn’t eat pavement like she did, bitch-chan. You must know how to read me pretty well~!”

“Laito please don’t do this!” You begged, situating yourself between him and Elaine. “Please. She doesn’t deserve this.”

“Ah bitch-chan, I love the way you beg. Come on, do it some more. She’s not going anywhere, anyway.”

“Laito–”

“Mm, I think I’ve actually heard enough, now that I think about it.” He sighed, fickle as ever. He smirked, then, suddenly directly in front of you. “What will you give me, to spare her? Will you sacrifice yourself, for this girl? One you’ve barely known for three days?” You stared at him, both fear and a sense of familiarity jolting through you. Something like this...had happened before? You gave a muffled scream as pain glanced through your head, clutching at it desperately in an attempt to block out the agony. He laughed, catching you as you fell to the ground, blinded by memories flashing through your mind. Yuuko, standing at the edge of the roof, face twisted with _Kanato’s_ rage. You hadn’t fallen off the roof because of a prank...you had _tripped_ while dragging Yuuko back from the drop. Files on girls, so many girls, who had died at their hands. The triplets, laughing about how you wouldn't _remember_.

“No...how did you...oh _god_ …”

“Seems like you remember, bitch-chan. So easily at that. There really _must_ be something wrong with you.”

“Elaine, I told you to **run**.” You snarled, glaring at her past Laito’s arms. She stared for a moment before jumping up and sprinting away, sobbing uncontrollably. Laito opted to keep hold of you, chuckling as he watched her run. “ _Please_ Laito, just do what you did to me. Wipe her memories, please just don’t kill her–”

“Oh, _I’m_ not going to kill her bitch-chan.” You jolted away from him, mouth opening in a quickly quelled yell of warning as you saw Ayato grab hold of Elaine, spinning her around and brutally snapping her neck, the bone stabbing through her delicate skin and sending an arc of blood through the air.

“Such a fucking **pain**. Why do you have to drag _everything_ out, Laito?”

“NO!” You ran over, dropping to your knees beside her corpse, covering your mouth with a shaking hand. “ _Oh god_ …”

“Didn’t I tell you before? God can’t help you, bitch-chan.” Laito whispered in your ear, leaning down and dipping his finger into the blood pooling on her chest and licking it clean. “Hm. Not as good as yours, bitch-chan, but still... _delicious_. Such a waste.”

“That’s all a dead girl is to you, isn’t it?” You mumbled. Somehow blood had gotten onto your hands, the coppery smell permeating the air. “A waste of blood. A waste of resources. You’re all... _monsters_.”

“Oh you should know that by now, bitch-chan.” He murmured, turning your face to him and dragging you into an incredibly invasive kiss, tongue raking the inside of your mouth aggressively before he sunk his fangs into your neck, Ayato joining on the other side. You knelt between them, tears dribbling down your face as the warm blood pooled around your knees.

 _I should have known it would turn out like this_.

***

You sat with your knees pulled up to your chest on the centre of your bed, eyes staring blankly at the wall opposite you. There was something so horrible about watching someone die, you thought. A week had passed since the horrible incident and school was pretty much impossible now; every time you even thought about going outside you dissolved into shaking, bone wrenching sobs that just wouldn’t stop until you were back in your room and under your bed sheets. Even the brothers had lost some interest in tormenting you; it seemed like it simply wasn’t any fun for them any more when you cried at the drop of a hat. You used to be able to handle almost anything they threw at you, but seeing the way they hunted and murdered Elaine like it was just a good bit of fun horrified you. Nobody was safe, nobody. First it had almost been Yuuko, now it was Elaine. How many more people would die simply because they were getting between you and the brothers? Five? _Ten_? You couldn’t allow it to happen again.

No matter what.

***

Kanato stirred from his sleep as a rich, delicious scent enveloped him; heady and strong, begging him to seek it out. He licked his dry lips, instantly recognising it as the scent of Y/N’s blood. He hadn’t had some for a while now, and he was oh so thirsty. He grabbed Teddy and made his way down the halls, following his nose to her bedroom, the smell getting stronger and stronger the more he walked. He felt something unfamiliar and cold building up in his chest, feet picking up pace as he drew closer to her door. He burst into her room, eyes instantly landing on the bed, widening in shock at the sight before him.

“...Y/N?” He stared down at her body lying on the bed, arms splayed and eyes open and glassy, a dagger buried deep in her chest, right over her heart. He covered his mouth, a giggle slipping past his lips, then another, then another, until he was laughing hysterically, grabbing the knife and ripping it out of her chest, tossing it across the room as he grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a shake that made her head flop on her neck. “WHO SAID YOU WERE ALLOWED TO LEAVE?!” He screamed, shaking her body again with a new anger, bones snapping under his fingers. It wasn’t like it mattered whether they broke or not, now. “YOU STUPID, **STUPID** HUMAN!” He tossed her body aside, chest heaving with fury as he glared down at her almost serene face, anger choking him, _poisoning_ him. “I HATE YOU I HATE YOU **I HATE YOU** ―” he brought his fists down over and over, bones splintering and shattering beneath his hands, pulverising her body until she was horribly deformed, limbs twisted and torso completely caved in, organs scattered throughout the room. Kanato sat back, shoulders trembling as he surveyed the carnage.

“Why did you leave me?” His voice was a whisper, fingers brushing the only untouched part of her body; her face, still so peaceful in death. “I wanted you to make me sweets again…”

***

The brothers all ran into the room to find Kanato sitting among your innards, cradling your disembodied head to his chest and giggling to himself, whispering things into your unhearing ears.

“What the **fuck** happened in here?” Ayato hissed, and Reiji stepped over a rogue limb on the floor, gingerly plucking a note from your bedside table and holding it up to the others, an uncharacteristically amused smile on his face as they read the two words written on it.

_Fuck you_ :)

_You have died._

_Try again?_


	22. XI(B) - Invite

“Fine. I guess they’ll just have to deal with it.” You shrugged, and she clapped her hands together with delight, a broad smile on her face. As much as you hated to put her in harm’s way, you turned to Yuuko with an inviting smile anyway. “Do you want to come too? The more the merrier, right?”

“Oh, no it’s fine. I have to meet up with my group after school in the library anyway.” She said, getting up. “Have fun, though!” She headed for the tray station and cleared her plates, leaving the cafeteria in what seemed to be a hurry, as if the invite had frightened her off. You frowned, remembering how enamoured she had been with the Sakamakis when you had first met her; she once would have jumped at the chance to actually visit their house. You wondered whether something had happened. The rest of the day passed as if it were on fast-forward, like time knew that you were dreading the end of school so it made it go all the more quickly. You sat in biology numbly, thoughts ticking over how you would get around this whole ‘invite’ thing. Sure, they may not harm her, but they certainly wouldn’t be all that pleased with you for allowing her to set foot in their home.

“Y/N, are you paying attention?” Dr. Reinhart’s voice came into sharp focus and you glanced up, eyes flashing to the board to see a question on the board. “Well? How do electrical impulses go from neuron to neuron?”

“They pass over the synaptic cleft via various neurotransmitters which initiate an impulse in the next neuron.” You answered instantly, barely having to think about it. Your intermediate biology course had been worth something, after all. He raised an eyebrow at you before turning to the person next to you, board switching to a new question. The rest of the lesson passed at light speed, the bell ringing sending an icy chill down your spine. Just as you were about to leave the room, Dr. Reinhart called out for you, gesturing you to the front of the class. You walked over to him with apprehension, thinking you were about to get berated, but instead you got a kind smile.

“You’re a very bright girl, Y/N. If you actually listened in class and engaged I’m sure you could pull even further ahead.” He said softly, and you shrugged sheepishly.

“I’m sorry, Dr. Nakamura. I’ve just been stressing out a bit.” You confessed, mulling over the budding idea in your head.

“Oh? About what? You needn’t tell me, of course, but I would like to help any way I can.”

“Well, you see...I invited a friend over to the house I’m staying at since we’re working on a project together in a class I missed because of my...coughing attack on friday. But the thing is, I haven’t really had the opportunity to contact Mr Sakamaki to ask if she can, and I don’t have his number...is there any chance you could give it to me so I can call him on one of the school phones? I don’t want to just invite people over without permission like it’s my house.” He considered you for a moment before pulling out a small notebook and jotting down a number, handing it to you with a smile.

“Remember to start with a nine for an external number.” He said, and you gave him a grateful smile, taking it from him and dashing out of the room, quickly making your way to the phones. You waited until the hallway was empty before quickly dialling the number Reinhart had given you. After a few rings the person on the other side picked up, a coolly professional female voice emitting from the speaker.

“Office of Tougo Sakamaki, how may I help you?”

“Um...hello? I would like to speak with Mr Sakamaki, please?”

“I’m sorry, but he doesn’t take calls without prior arrangements, not to mention you sound like a _child―_ ”

“Tell him it’s...Yui. Please. It’s important.” She gave a sigh, the clicking of a keyboard filling your ears.

“He has been informed, but I really don’t see him answering...oh! I’m patching you through now, bear with me,” there was a click, then a smooth voice like chocolate made into sound filled your ears, so rich and crisp yet with an odd hollowness.

“Ms Komori, you got my number somehow?”

“The school doctor. Is this line private?”

“...yes.”

“Then listen close. I’ve been basically forced to invite someone over to the mansion. If I refuse I’m betting things will just get worse. It’s Elaine Vanderwood, daughter of the English ambassador here in Japan. Now, I don’t know the exact dealings you involve yourself in, but I’m assuming that the last thing you want is to be in any way associated with her sudden disappearance so if you could just inform your _awful_ children not to murder her, that would be _great_.” You said all this in a rush, heart thundering in your ears. You only dared speak to him this way because it wasn’t face-to-face; you imagined it would be a slight bit harder to be so insolent in person. There was a long pause on the other end of the line before he gave a slow, amused chuckle.

“Ms L/N, you really don’t disappoint. Take her with you in the car; the driver is informing my... _awful children_ , was it? She will be safe. Oh...and **child**? If you _ever_ take that tone with me again you will regret it.” Your entire body felt numb as his voice blistered over you, heated and angry, and your lips parted, no sound coming out. He gave a satisfied sigh, something in the background of his end of the line making a strange crackling sound, like electricity. “I’m glad we understand each other. Goodbye, Y/N.” You hung up instantly, hands trembling so hard it took you three times to return the phone to the cradle. He had known your name...your full name, so either he had been told that your name had been incorrect and had assumed that you believed that he still thought you were Yui and that was why you had introduced yourself as such...or he knew exactly who you were, and exactly who Yui was, knowing that you were technically one and the same. You prayed you would never have to meet him.

“Hey Y/N! I was wondering where you had gotten to!” Elaine exclaimed, and you jumped violently, spinning to face her, the dark haired girl shooting you a crooked smile at your reaction. “Sorry for giving you a shock. Should I call my car to take me over or…?”

“No, we’ll give you a ride. I’m not sure how you’ll be getting back though.”

“I can just call my driver.” She pointed out dismissively, the pair of you heading toward the exit, your legs feeling more and more leaden with each step. Was this the right choice? So many things could go so horribly wrong, and you knew that the brothers had little love for their father, if any at all. What if they simply disregarded his orders and killed her anyway? In fact, even a simple offhand comment could throw everything into chaos. Your hands barely felt the door handle beneath your fingers as you swung it open and gestured for her to enter ahead of you. You took a quick, sharp breath before ducking in after her, assessing the mood in the car instantly and immediately regretting your life choices. Hostility, anger, irritation, annoyance...it washed over you like lightning and left the taste of tinfoil in your mouth. You sat with Elaine at the back of the limo, where Ayato usually sat, except he was now beside Subaru. Your mouth felt incredibly dry as you swallowed, the door shutting behind you to lock the eight of you in like the world’s most luxurious coffin. The car journey was silent; clearly Elaine was also picking up on the ambient feelings and had wisely decided to keep her mouth shut. _Smart girl_ , you thought to yourself, cold sweat beading down your back. The arrival at the mansion couldn’t come soon enough, and you practically _fell_ out of the car in your haste to escape the oppressive atmosphere. Elaine followed, eyes wide as she took in the imposing mansion, expression melting into impressed awe.

“I think the best place to go would be the library.” You suggested, steadfastly marching toward the steps, wanting to get out of their sight as fast as possible. The library was easy to come by, now, and she stepped in with a quiet gasp, taking in the towering shelves and high windows with admiration. “You stay here and I’ll get us some snacks. It’s pretty easy to get lost in here.” You suggested, backing out of the room and shutting the doors behind you, spinning and running down the hall, predictably finding the brothers waiting for you in the entrance hall.

“You invited her **here**?” Kanato hissed, eyes dark with rage, and you held up your hands in placation, an apologetic expression on your face.

“I really didn’t want to, I promise.” You reassured, and he scowled, the intensity of his anger dying somewhat.

“Then why did you?”

“She was insistent, plus we really do need to start that project since I missed the Japanese history lesson we had the brief in because of the residual poisoning effects. I’m really sorry. It would have been more suspicious to refuse; after all, nobody can _really_ know the true reason why I can’t invite them over, can they?” Reiji observed you for a moment before giving a nod.

“Our father has given you permission regardless...how you managed _that_ is beyond me. We will treat her with respect.” He glared at Kanato, who had angrily opened his mouth. “ **We will treat her with respect**. _Understood_?” There was a dull chorus of ‘yeses’ before all of them suddenly vanished, leaving you alone with Reiji.

“Thank you, Reiji.” You said softly, and he raised a brow.

“It was not for you.” He was gone before you could even say ‘ _I know_ ’. You gathered snacks and headed back to the library, greeting Elaine with a smile. The pair of you worked for an hour, and then whilst she was waiting for her car you showed her around the library, taking her to some of the less creepy and bizarre displays before escorting her outside, waving as her car rolled out of the gates as if you were just a normal teenager waving goodbye to her friend after a normal hang out at a normal house. You gave a hysterical giggle, turning and heading back in. You were sure that your typical teenager didn’t worry about their friends getting murdered by their sadistic housemates.

“Nothing about this is _normal_.” You muttered to yourself, biting your lip nervously.

It was time to face the music.


	23. XII

Strangely enough, when you reentered the mansion there wasn’t a single brother waiting for you in the entrance hall, nor did you run across any when heading to your room. You bit your lower lip, anxiously glancing around as you slipped through your doorway, checking your closet, bathroom and even under your bed, a sigh of relief escaping your lips as you headed back to the bathroom, finding all of the areas clear of any evil little monsters. You turned on the faucet in your bath at full blast, adding a delightful rose-scented oil that filled the room with a spectacularly lovely scent. You breathed in deeply before heading back into your main room, pulling out a cotton pair of cropped trousers trimmed with lilac lacing at the hems and laying them on the bed alongside a pale purple jumper. A calming bath before dinner was just the thing you needed before you had to deal with the brothers for real. You switched off the tap and stuck your finger in the water, jerking back with a slight yelp; it was _much_ hotter than you had expected, so you decided to fetch one of your Japanese literature books to read while you waited for it to cool.

“Hm...this seems pretty interesting,” you murmured, flipping curiously through the pages. You had never read it before, of course, but with your limited options you would be taking any entertainment that came your way. You yawned as the scent of the rose oil washed over you, rubbing your eyes tiredly. It really was exhausting to be so on edge all the time, but at least now you could relax a bit. You glanced up from the book and gave a startled scream, almost tripping in your haste to back away from the bathtub, which was now occupied. “Shu! What the _hell,_ how did you even get _in_ here? What are you doing in my bath?” He opened one eye a crack, the brilliant blue of his iris peeking through before he closed it again with a sigh.

“I don’t remember you buying this bath.” He pointed out, and you gave a surprised laugh, setting your book down on the cabinet.

“You sound like my mother when I tell her to get out of my room... _told_ her.” Great, now you were feeling that hollow emptiness that you attempted to keep at bay, the emotion making its way onto your face as you frowned anxiously. “Why are you in _this_ bath, then? Fully clothed no less.”

“I felt like it.”

“Yeesh. Well, I was going to have a bath, but I think I’ll just leave you to it―” as you turned for the door his hand flashed out, snatching your wrist and yanking you backward. You cried out in alarm as you lost your balance and tripped headfirst into the bathtub, water surging over the edge and splashing to the floor as you spluttered and coughed, completely drenched. “Wh-why did you... _urk_ …” you dissolved into more coughing, the scent of roses now sickly rather than sweet. You felt him laughing beneath you rather than heard it, the slight motion sending ripples across the water, and you scowled down at him. “That was unnecessary.”

“How exactly did you contact our father?” The question was sudden and out of the blue and you blinked at him, your confusion throwing you off your anger for a second.

“I asked Dr Reinhart for his contact details.” You answered, and his eyes finally opened fully, something in their depths making you feel vaguely uncomfortable.

“Dr Reinhart? Really?” He mused, and you made to move away from him only to have him grab you by the hips and drag you even closer, a sly smile on his face. “You didn’t think I would let you go that easily, did you?”

“Oh, what do you want _this_ time?” You sighed, and he chuckled slightly.

“I want you to tell me exactly what you said to my father.”

“Well...you didn’t have to drag me into the bathtub to get me to tell you that.” You muttered with a frown. “I just asked him―”

“Word by word.” He interrupted, and you nodded slowly, repeating what you had said to Karlheinz. He stared at you for a moment before giving a wholehearted laugh that lit up his entire face, tears of mirth in his eyes as he stared at you in wonder.

“You must have a death wish.” He chuckled, sitting up and pulling your face to his. “How utterly amusing. I’m sure my father will pay you back for it twofold...but _I_ think you deserve a reward.” Before you could even react his mouth was on yours, hands massaging your inner thighs scintillatingly as his fingers crept underneath your skirt.

“...mn...Shu... _stop―_ ” you gasped these words out between kisses, his touch sending explosions through you despite their relatively tame nature. You tried to draw coherent thought, but each time you managed to get close to one he dragged you back down, his mouth demandingly pressing on yours, blasting every thought out of your head but how good he could make you feel if he went further. “Ah...please...st...stop…”

“Do you really want that, though?” He whispered against your lips, teasing his hands up underneath the hem of your underwear. “I don’t think you do.”

“I do...please stop…” your voice was a breathy whimper, your body trembling from head to toe.

“...mm...I suppose that _is_ what your mind is telling you, but your body is speaking a _completely_ different language, Y/N.” He pulled your collar aside, exposing your neck to his hungry gaze. “And what _my_ body is saying...what it _demands_ …” he drove his teeth into your neck with a moan, arms slipping around you and holding you flush against his chest. You heard the gentle _plink_ of your blood dripping into the water as your head fell back, a heady relief racing through your veins. This you could deal with; it was your new normal, something expected. You feared the day that all the rest of it became run of the mill, too. The day when you’d be a slave to their wants. The two of you stayed like that, unmoving with his teeth in you, for what seemed like forever. Eventually he removed his mouth from your skin, resting his forehead in the crook of your neck as he breathed slowly, matching each breath to yours until you were completely in sync. A purposeful move, you were sure.

“Shu...can I go now?” The bath water was cold now, making you shiver somewhat. He simply held you tighter, refusing to meet your eyes.

“You’re going to die soon. I’m just savouring the time we have left, that’s all.” He murmured against your skin, and a shudder wracked your body at those matter of fact words. Like he saw it as a certainty.

“And...are you going to do it? Kill me, I mean?” You questioned, and he sighed, leaning back so he was floating in the water, eyes on the ceiling.

“Probably not.” He admitted. “It’ll be Kanato, most likely. His attachment to you is unusual. Don’t underestimate what he’ll do if he even suspects you plan on abandoning him...in any sense of the word.”

“Shu...are you giving me a warning to _help_ me?” He gave you a slow smile, closing his eyes.

“It would be a shame to lose your blood so early.” He explained, which was their go-to response to anything that may be considered even remotely kind. You were only slightly suspicious it wasn’t the case. “Besides, I’d like to see how far I can take you. Ecstacy is only worthwhile when all involved feel it to the fullest. I’ll have you begging like a little slut before too long. Perhaps I’ll even indulge you somewhat.” You splashed water up into his face with a derisive snort of laughter and he stared at you, hair now dripping wet.

“You always call me a slut despite initiating literally everything. You’re a hypocrite, Shu...and I don’t like hypocrites.” You leaned toward him with a smile, tracing a finger down his face. “Still, I’m sure you had tons of brides fawning over you before long. Despite your awful and sexist behaviour you can be rather charming, and you are _very_ handsome.” You placed your lips against his ear, the eldest Sakamaki frozen by your sudden switch in behaviour as you whispered gently into his ear. “I’ll beg for you to fuck me when you brothers learn some compassion…meaning, _never_.” You stood rapidly, climbing out of the bath before he could even try to react. “See you at dinner, Shu.” You had almost made it to the door when strong hands grabbed you, dragging you back to the bathtub and shoving you back in, forcing your head underwater as you gave a scream, Shu’s face warped and hazy through the waves created by your thrashing. You clawed at his arms frantically, eyes wide. _Impulsive_. Why were you always so _damn_ impulsive!? Why the **fuck** did you think you could talk to any of them like that and get away with it? You allowed your body to fall limp, arms dropping into the water as you slowly released the breath you had been holding, bubbles swarming your vision.

 _I’m going to die in a bathtub_.

You laughed at that thought, delirious from lack of oxygen, water surging down your throat and filling your lungs. You didn’t have a care in the world; if he wanted to kill you, no amount of struggling would stop that. You couldn’t use your quick thinking or clever words to stop him. Your life was in his hands...for better or worse. Suddenly you were choking down air, water spewing from your mouth as you coughed desperately, tears streaming down your face. Before you could even catch your bearings you were thrown to the floor, the hard tile jarring your elbow horribly as you gave a cry. Shu grabbed you by the hair and dragged your face up to his, an almost _calm_ smile on his face.

“Did you really think I would allow a stupid little _slut_ like you to talk to me like that? You really don’t know your place, do you?” He slid a hand up your skirt, squeezing your thigh so tightly you felt you may scream as a lustfully sadistic grin spread across his face. “You are mine to do _whatever_ I want with. Anything I do, I do because it _suits_ me. Helping you when Ayato left you bleeding on the bench? Stopping him from killing you that first night? All of that was simply to make my life **easier**. You are **nothing**. You’re not special. And I’m going to show you just how _insignificant_ you really are.” He drove his teeth deep into your neck, deliberately dragging them down through your flesh, blood spurting immediately from the wound and soaking into your shirt as you gave a weak cry, black spots flashing across your vision. He moved away with a slight laugh, surveying his handiwork. “Now, that shouldn’t kill you, but really...you should get it patched up _fast_.” He pointedly made his way to your cabinet and took all of the medical supplies with a spiteful smile.

“Pl...ease…” you reached out a bloody hand, eyes wide and pleading, but he simply turned his back, leaving with your things. You struggled to your hands and knees, blood pouring from your neck at an alarming pace, leaving a gory trail behind you as you crawled for the door, dizziness raging through your head. You made it to the door of your bedroom, bloody hands slipping on the doorknob as you desperately grabbed for it, tears dripping down your face. Finally the door clicked open and you fell through it, the strength in your legs abandoning you as you fell face first into the carpet of the hallway, halfway out of your room.

_I can’t go on much longer...need...to find...something..._

Then, everything went black.

***

Your feet were bare and freezing as you walked across the pristine white snow, flurries swirling around you like miniature tornadoes. Your breath misted before your eyes and your lashes were heavy with frost, hands caked in ice crystals. The silence was almost deafening, the snowfall completely muffling every sound you made. It was like you were already dead. You took another step, ice cracking and sloughing off your legs as you moved.

 _Where am I_?

You looked around curiously, a gleam in the distance catching your eye. You made your way toward it slowly, the thick layer of frost that kept forming on your body whenever you stopped making it more and more difficult, wind now howling at you, crashing into you with the force of a wave, tearing your breath away and making your eyes shed tears which immediately turned to ice on your cheeks. Just as you thought you could go no further the gale stopped, the sudden absence of resistance pitching you forward onto the solid mass of ice you had arrived at. You pushed yourself up with a gasp, eyes going to the center of the frozen lake to see a great slab of ice jutting out, the surface flat and shiny, glowing with a strange iridescence. You drew toward it carefully, the frozen water groaning precariously beneath you as if it would break at any moment to send you under those pitch black waters below. Soon you were directly before it, your very own reflection staring back at you, sadness heavy on your face. You reached up and touched your fingers to the surface, jerking your hand back with a startled cry as pain lashed up your arm. You cradled your hand to your chest and glanced back up, only to see that your reflection hadn’t dropped her own hand.

“What…” you took a startled step back as the image in the ice morphed into Yui, her face caked in frozen tears and mouth open in a scream you couldn’t hear as she threw herself at the ice, fists slamming into the surface as she wailed and lamented, fingernails bloody as she clawed at the surface. Her fist hit the ice once again and an alarmingly loud crack echoed through the frozen landscape, a deep gash opening in the lake just a little ways to your left. Your eyes flew back to the mirror - for that is what it was, you now realised - to see Yui staring hungrily at the cracks in the surface in front of her. She took another experimental hit and the ground shook beneath you as a chunk of ice flew directly upward, the proximity of it leaving you peppered with scratches when the loose shards crashed into you. “Yui _stop_!” She grimly shook her head and took a step back, mustering all her force and sending her fist at the surface once more, hand punching straight through and grasping desperately, blood dripping from her skin to run down the mirror, creating a pool which hissed and steamed, melting the ice at the base of the mirror. You scrambled backward, ice splintering and bucking beneath your feet.

“STOP IT!”

“You...stole...my... **life**.” She had removed her hand from the hole and was glaring balefully through it to you, her pink eyes displaying an enormous amount of hatred. “You should be in here, **not me**.”

“I didn’t ask for this!” You yelled, crying out as your foot finally smashed through the ice, sending you plummeting down into water that was so cold it burned, eating away at your very soul as you screamed, water like acid racing to your lungs.

 _I’m dying I’m dying I’m dying I’m_ —

Your eyes flashed open to the deep red carpet of the hall, breath rattling in as if you were still underwater. You attempted to sit up only for a fiery agony to shoot through your neck, hand flying up to cover it as fresh blood broke through the thin layer of scabbing that had been forming over the wound. You forced yourself up using the wall as support, knees shaky and unsure. You stared down the hall, gauging the distance between you and the next brother’s room. You were sure it was Kanato’s room...but then again, you had never actually been there. Reiji’s was way too far, despite being your best option. You staggered along, hands leaving a bloody trail on the wall as you gasped and winced, each step harder than the last. You finally reached the corner and as soon as you turned it your knees collapsed yet again, sending you sprawling to the floor. As you once again took to your hands and knees a pair of highly polished black boots appeared before you, and you raised your head slowly to see the green haired man from earlier on standing above you, his rust coloured eyes observing you dispassionately even as he reached down a hand to caress your face.

“Soon, my love...soon.”

“Sooner than you think, Richter.” Cordelia’s voice emitted from your mouth like oily smoke, syrupy sweet and full of triumph. His eyes widened, hand freezing on your cheek.

“Cordelia?” He whispered marvellingly. “How is this possible? You shouldn’t be able to take control yet.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know, lover.” She murmured, raising your hand to his neck, using it to lever herself up to meet his lips with yours, an act that was so utterly revolting that you recoiled in horror, wrestling control back from Cordelia in one firm yank. You landed agonisingly on the elbow that Shu had tossed you onto earlier, further jarring it.

“For god's sake!” You yelled, scrubbing at your mouth angrily. Then you froze. “Wait...what’s happening?” It was your voice! Not Yui’s, not Cordelia’s, but _yours_!

“What is this?” Richter questioned sharply, and you scrambled back as he reached for you, fingers missing you by a hair’s breadth.

“Just stay away from me!” You gasped, sparks dancing across your eyes as you gave a cough that made you feel as if something had been jammed into your neck. “Stay away!” Your voice was now Yui’s once again, sounding tense and frightened.

“You’re going to haemorrhage to death if you keep moving so suddenly.” He sighed, grabbing your arm and yanking you to your feet, tossing you over his shoulder like you were a sack, the blood that fell from your neck making you feel sick as it splashed across onto the wooden floor.

“How...is this... _helping_?” You choked out, clutching at the wound as well as you could while being carried as if you were already dead. “Just put me down and I can—” your words were forced back down your throat as he moved at an inhuman speed, the world blurring maddeningly around you, the next thing you felt being your elbow hitting the floor...again. You struggled up into a sitting position, hand clamped to your neck as you shot him a glare. “I don’t care who you are, next time you chuck me to the floor like that you’re getting a kick.”

“So feisty.” He observed, a smirk making its way onto his face. “Hopefully you can manage from here.”

“Wait, manage _what_?” However, before you could even finish your sentence he was gone, leaving you in the hall alone. You glanced around you and slowly exhaled, eyes landing on an increasingly familiar door; the one to Reiji’s lab. “Oh…” you dragged yourself to your feet, fingers trembling as you reached out a hand and knocked. You heard no response from within, so you knocked again - harder this time - and the door swung open under your fist. The fact that he wasn’t in his lab was odd enough, but that he had left the door unlocked...that was strange to the point of being suspicious. Still, you were desperate, and blood was now soaking your uniform even worse than the water had, so you staggered in, lunging straight for the cabinet that held the medicinal potions, rifling through it until you found the bottle with the crimson liquid in it. You stared at it for a moment, trying to remember how it had been served to you before.

“I would not drink that straight if I were you.” Reiji’s voice came from directly behind you and you jumped, turning to face him with an apologetic grimace.

“I’m really sorry for intruding, Reiji, I did knock—”

“And when I didn’t answer you simply walked right in, as if silence has somehow become permission.” He stated, expression completely neutral as his eyes went to the bottle in your hands. “Then, to top it off, you are _stealing_.”

“Reiji I really didn’t mean to—” you gasped as his hand shot up, slapping you hard across the cheek.

“Do _not_ lie to me.” His voice was a quiet hiss, filled with reproach. “You entered this room fully intending to take that potion.” You let the silence hang for a moment, cheek stinging as you stared at the bottle in your hands.

“Of course I did.” You said softly, setting it back down on the shelf. “I mean, I wasn’t even going to come here. I had no idea if you kept bandages in here, but I knew where this potion was. I wasn’t about to waste precious time looking for bandages when this can heal me fully.” You were well aware of the blood seeping from the tear in your neck, shocked that you hadn’t died yet. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as it looked.

“If you do not dilute this perfectly, it _will_ kill you.” He picked up the bottle and placed it into your hands with a cold smile. “Good luck.” He made his way to the chairs at the far side of the room and took a seat, crossing his legs and observing you almost mockingly.

“Do you have a kettle?” You questioned sharply, and he gestured to the end of the room where a collection of teacups hung in an ornate wooden cabinet, the bench next to it lined with various tea leaves and a few teapots, different styles for different types of tea, you assumed. You picked up the electric teakettle and filled it up, setting it to boil as you carefully ran your eyes over the teacups, selecting the exact one you had been given the first time. You hesitated, staring at the cup with a frown. “Can you at least tell me how much water to use?”

“One hundred and fifty millilitres; do not expect me to help you any further.” You sighed, grabbing a beaker from one of the desks and pouring out the exact amount, not willing to risk eyeballing it. You poured it into the cup and filled the dropper that was in the bottle with the healing mixture, biting your lip as you cautiously added it in drop by drop until it was the exact shade it had been when you first drank it. Of course, this was risky to say the least; matching it by appearance was less than ideal, but if you were going to bleed out anyway then this certainly wasn’t your worst option. You quickly downed the ‘tea’, the taste as bitter and nasty as you remembered. A second passed, then two. Just as it seemed the potion hadn’t worked its magic a sudden fire scoured through you, so painful and searing it sent you to your knees, your will alone preventing you from attempting to claw the heat from under your skin. Your feverish eyes went to your arm, the veins inside pulsing desperately at the surface as if trying to burst through your skin. You couldn’t even scream, you couldn’t _breathe_ —

“So _very_ close, Y/N.” Reiji murmured from directly beside you as he lifted you from the floor, taking your chin in his hand so he could meet your eyes. “One drop more and you would have died.” You gasped as the agony was washed away by a numb coolness, all the pain-induced tension draining from your entire body all at once as you slumped against him, his body feeling like ice against your dangerously hot skin.

“Sounds...like you wish that...had been the case…” you gasped out, and he shrugged, letting go of you and heading to the sink, taking your teacup with him.

“I’m indifferent, though it certainly would have taught you a lesson.”

“It wouldn’t have taught me anything. I’d be dead. Dead people don’t _need_ lessons.” You pointed out as the wonderful feeling of all your aches melting away filled your body, experimentally flexing your arm to feel no pain in your elbow. “Nice.” Your eyes went to the clock on the wall and you froze, eyes going to Reiji as he gave you the most icy and evil smirk to date.

“Five minutes until dinner, Y/N…” he stated smugly, and you scrambled to your feet, eyes wide.

“I can’t change in that amount of time! I’d barely make it to my room and out!”

“No excuses.” He was suddenly gone, and you gave a frustrated scream, breaking into a run while you squeezed excess water from your skirt, giving up on your blazer about halfway along and just tossing it behind you, hoping that it would be collected by a servant somewhere along the line. You glanced down to see that your bra wasn’t showing through your white shirt...owing to the fact that it was actually stained a deep red that still felt sticky and smelled like copper and over-sweet roses. You assumed that would be the bath oil.

“I’m never sniffing a fucking rose again.” You grumbled, storming into the dining hall right as the clock struck six thirty, all five pairs of eyes landing on you at once; unsurprisingly Shu was absent from the table. You were sure you looked ghastly, but quite frankly you were disturbed by how long it was taking them to react.

“Bitch-chan...you look like a murder victim.” Laito was, naturally, the first to speak, his jaw tight and fingers clenched into fists. “And you smell...like a banquet.”

“Yes, that would be all the blood on my clothes.” You agreed, making your way to an empty seat and throwing yourself down in it, the water from your clothes immediately soaking the chair. Reiji was making some sort of strangled hissing noise as he stared at your attire, and you smiled pointedly at him, folding your arms. “Sorry for my appearance Reiji, but there was no rule you gave me that dictated _how_ I should attend dinner, just to be on time. I was on time, and I will make sure that next time I’m dressed less...soggily.”

“Y/N...please...just _leave_.” He grated, fingers twitching slightly as he glared at you. A _please_? From _Reiji_? Scratch that, from _any_ of them? What was…

“ _Ohhhhh_...I smell like a _banquet_!” You gave a snicker, standing up. “Why not just bite me and get it over with, hm?”

“Because you most likely would not _survive_.” Reiji snarled, eyes flaring with rage. “Get **out**. Your food will be brought to you.”

“Fine by me.” You sighed, not allowing the grin to spread across your face until after the doors had shut behind you. “Time for that nice relaxing bath~”

***

You woke up to see Laito’s sleeping face inches from your own, a slight smile on his lips. You were getting a little sick of this, if you were being honest with yourself; why did he have to be so clingy and desperate for contact when he constantly referenced the fact that he didn’t care for you one little bit? Yet he insisted on sneaking into your bed whenever he felt in the mood to do so. It wasn’t like you were his _mother_...though you supposed that wouldn’t exactly have been a normal relationship, either.

The thought of Cordelia enraged you somewhat; why did she have to mess her children up so thoroughly? Did she have no other hobbies? You sighed slightly, taking in Laito’s almost peaceful expression with a frown. He never looked like this when he was awake, always putting on a front of sexuality and lust. A strand of hair had fallen over his face and you considered brushing it back before thinking that potentially waking him up wasn’t really worth it. You lay there for a while, simply watching his expression and the tiny shifts in it as he - you assumed - dreamed. Yes, he was much more likeable when he was unconscious. If only he could remain that way permanently...though you supposed giving him a quick stab to the heart with the dagger currently under your pillow would fulfil that wish rather nicely. You closed your eyes, trying to quell the tantalising bloodlust that had suddenly risen within you, begging you to take the knife and just plunge it straight in. One less threat, one less problem to deal with...it was incredibly tempting. You drew in a shaky breath, opening your eyes to see Laito staring at you, a faintly amused smile on his face.

“You were watching me sleep? You’ve been awake for at least five minutes.” He questioned softly, and you found that you couldn’t come up with a convincing enough lie.

“Yes, well I was just thinking about how peaceful and calm you look when you’re asleep.” You admitted with a smile. “And about how I wish you’d stay _permanently_ asleep.” He stared at you for a beat before giving a giggle, reaching under your pillow and pulling the knife from under it, waggling it tauntingly before your face.

“You could always use _this_ little trinket~.” He suggested slyly, and you scowled, snatching for it only for him to whisk it out of reach, your motion ending with you landing on his chest.

“I wouldn’t do that–” you huffed, clambering over him to try and get the knife only for him to roll away at the last second with a laugh, always just slightly out of reach.

“You really wouldn’t? But bitch-chan, I _saw_ your face just now...you were definitely considering it. Don’t worry though, I’m _flattered_!”

“Jesus,” you muttered, lunging for him one last time only for him to grab your arm and pull you on top of him, dragging you into a suffocating kiss that ended with the knife back in your hand, the point pressing gently into the base of his throat, even that light pressure breaking the skin as he grinned up at you, eyes glimmering with mischief. “Laito—” his grip on your wrist only tightened as you attempted to remove the knife from his skin, sinking the point in by a centimetre as he gave an exhilarated laugh.

“Come on, bitch-chan...you know you want to.” He whispered, eyes practically glowing as he stared up into yours. “I could never hold it against you if you did...come on, do it.” You trembled as you tried to keep the knife from going any deeper, eyes wide as you attempted to move away from him.

“Please Laito...what are you _doing_?” You questioned, voice wavering. You weren’t even sure if he would survive having his throat cut by this supposedly _special_ knife...did it _have_ to be the heart? As much as you hated being here, hated _them_ , at this point you just couldn’t envision killing any of them. You had the thoughts, you had the dark temptations, but you just could bring yourself to do something so awful, even to them. You knew, deep down, that you simply weren’t a killer. A tear dropped from your face and landed on his cheek, startling him enough for you to yank your hand away and scramble back, breathing heavily as you gave him a ferocious glare. “What the **fuck** is wrong with you?”

“Ah bitch-chan, don’t look so troubled. I just wanted to see whether you would follow through or not…” he shrugged nonchalantly, brushing away the blood at his throat with his thumb and licking it off. “It appears you’re not quite there yet.”

“Do you _want_ me to kill you?” Your voice was aghast and your expression surely matched, backing away as he crawled closer, a devious smirk on his face.

“Death isn’t the same for us as it is for your kind.” He murmured, taking your shoulders in his hands and pulling you close, lips brushing up against your pulse. “It’s a sign of the deepest love...a true blessing.” He slowly sunk his teeth into your neck with a moan, his hands dropping to your backside and pulling your hips to his. You struggled against the sudden dizziness, gasping your words out despite his teeth in your skin.

“L-Laito...the only reason...behind me killing you...would be complete and utter **loathing**.” You shoved him away, the tearing of his teeth in your neck not bothering you as much as the rage in his eyes. Still, you continued on, feeling like you needed to make your point very clear. “Or to make my life more convenient. Love would have exactly **nothing** to do with it.” He glared at you for a moment longer before his easy smile returned, leaning forward to run his tongue over the bite,

“I understand, Y/N...eventually you’ll see things my way.” He murmured, flipping you off him and springing to his feet, shooting you a grin as you fell off the edge of the bed.

“ _Ow_...that wasn’t _funny_ , Laito.”

“It was from where I was standing bitch-chan. See you at breakfast~!” He flounced off without so much as a glance backward and you sighed, pushing yourself up and heading to the bathroom, already feeling incredibly exhausted. _Another fantastic start to the evening, Y/N. You’re doing_ ** _great_**. With that thought hovering over your head you washed and dressed quickly, trudging down to the dining hall ten minutes early, thoughts preoccupied with what had just transpired. Did they truly think that being killed was a sign of love? That it was a _good_ thing? Your thoughts drifted to their mothers and a chill swept through you; Reiji had hired an assassin to kill his mother, if you remembered correctly, so was _that_ a sign of love? Or was it a symbol of hate since he got someone else to do the deed? Then the triplets all tag teamed Cordelia to kill her; was _that_ love? You had felt her emotions about her untimely demise and there was nothing _positive_ about them.

“Vampires are so fucking confusing.” You muttered to yourself, thinking about Subaru’s mother, who had begged and begged him to kill her at times...yet he didn’t despite seeming to care deeply for her. Clearly the idea of murder being a display of love was subjective.

“You humans ain’t that much better, y’know.” You jumped as Subaru’s voice sounded from directly behind you. “You’re in my seat.”

“Oh! Sorry, Subaru. I’ll move—”

“No, I don’t really care. My shitty brothers won’t like you sitting at the head of the table since they can’t sit directly next to you, so it’s kind of a win for me anyway.” He sighed as he took the seat to your left.

“Why, _Subaru_ , one would almost think you’re being vindictive on purpose.” You gasped, pretending to be scandalised. “Anything that’ll annoy them is fine by me.” His eyes lingered on you for a short moment before a small yet noticeable smile flashed across his face, gone before you could even blink. Still, better than nothing.

“Bitch-chan...why the _end_ of the table?” You stifled your grin at Laito’s predictable reaction as he took the seat to your right with a huff, brushing his foot against yours under the table with a smirk. You smiled back, jerking your leg back right as he swung his foot for your shin, the rush of air past your leg making you shiver; you were certain that the force he used would have broken the skin, at the least.

“Nice try.” You muttered, and he shot you an innocent smile.

“Just punishing you for sitting there. I’ll let you off this one time since you evaded my foot. You really do know me quite well, bitch-chan~!”

“I know that you’re a sadistic little so-and-so.” You responded lightly as you rested your chin in the palm of your hand, and he laughed, eyes glimmering with amusement.

“So talkative so early...really can’t you just be quiet for five minutes?” Your head shot up at Shu’s complaint, coming from directly behind your chair. You held your breath as you felt him lean down over your shoulder, breath ghosting against your pulse as he gave a slow, cruel chuckle. “I see you got rid of my mark...physically, at least.” You jolted as he ran his finger down your neck, right where he had torn through it like it was paper. “The memory will never fade, though. I hope you learned something.”

 _Oh my god, he chooses_ ** _now_** _to be proactive and alert? His main personality trait is ‘tired’ and yet now he’s flaunting what happened in front of_ ** _everyone_**?! _Go back to sleep you fucking asshole_.

Breakfast was over almost as soon as it began; you scarfed a few pastries as quickly as you could before excusing yourself and dashing back upstairs, collecting your bag and making sure your homework was all in there. The car ride was stiflingly silent as usual, the quiet getting to you even more than usual, a crawling sensation filling your body as if lightning was preparing to strike. Being a Tuesday, this was the day your schedule lined up with Kanato’s, and - true to form - as soon as homeroom was over he was outside of the door waiting for you, his expression curiously neutral as he fell into step beside you without a word. He kept up the lack of conversation all the way through mathematics and into catering, where you were once again working as partners. You glanced across at him nervously, wondering where his sudden quiet was stemming from.

“Kanato...is there anything wrong? You haven’t said a word yet…”

“Nothing.” He snapped, shooting you a glare, and you shrugged, turning back to the brief on the table in front of you.

 _Using the following key ingredients, plus anything on the shelves, to create a delicious European main dish. Grading will be based on creativity, taste and use of ingredients. You have until 11.40 p.m_.

Judging by his silence and standoffish behaviour Kanato wouldn’t be helping you, so it was with a deep sigh that you rolled up your sleeves, mind racing as you thought of a recipe you could use, wondering why the hell you couldn’t have been paired with Yuuko. You selected your ingredients carefully and got to work, growing more annoyed with Kanato’s unwillingness to help with each second that passed. Eventually you finished the dish, no thanks to Kanato, earning both of you a solid A. You stormed down to the cafeteria, managing to outpace Kanato as you shoved through the doors, feeling like you had a black cloud hovering above your head.

“Well well well, you look like someone who has something to rant about.” You glanced across to see Elaine sidle up with a grin, joining you in the queue. “Let me guess...you were paired with Kanato in catering?”

“How did you know?” You questioned, frowning.

“I had to work with him once last year...it was something, let me say that much. I refused point-blank to work with him again. He really is the most uncooperative partner ever.” She sighed, patting you on the shoulder.

“Well...I think it’s more that he just wasn’t interested in the end result. He helped me bake a cake last week.” You offered diplomatically, knowing that he was most likely within earshot.

“Huh. All through the first year, no matter what it was, he would point blank refuse to assist _anyone_ , so you did better than literally an entire year group.” She pointed out with a rather impressed look on her face. You shrugged, turning from her to select your meal. A comfortable silence fell between you until you reached the table; a few other girls joined the pair of you, including Yuuko and the girl from the previous day, Sayaka. The conversation flowed easily at the table, about school, gossip, boys...then everyone suddenly stopped talking, eyes wide as they all looked at the person who had just arrived behind you.

“Hello Kanato.” You said, not even having to turn to know which brother it was.

“I want to talk to you.” You faced him with a smile, standing up and picking up your tray.

“Give me a second to put this away and we can go somewhere to talk, okay?” He nodded, heading for the cafeteria doors, and you shot Elaine and Yuuko an apologetic smile before you went to put your tray away. Kanato was right outside the doors when you walked through them, and you followed curiously as he led you to an empty classroom, unable to think about anything other than the last time he had dragged you off, when he had forced you to pat his head and soothe him like you were his mother…though once again, you were certain she had never actually behaved like that with her children. He stood silently, and you frowned, folding your arms. “Kanato? You wanted to talk?”

“Hm...I did?” He murmured, looking confused for a second before nodding. “Yes...I did.” You were now mildly frightened; had he really forgotten that he had asked to speak with you not even five minutes ago? Was this part of some new psychotic episode he hadn’t displayed to you yet?

“What was it about?” You prompted, trying not to let the anxiety bleed through into your voice.

“Oh...I was going to ask if you’d partner with me during music today. We’re starting duets and I don’t like anyone else in the class.” You stared at him, perplexed.

“I’m not even sure I can sing well, Kanato.” You admitted with a frown. “But I’ll try my best.”

“You don’t necessarily have to sing...you could play piano.” He suggested, and you smiled at him, reaching up to give him a light pat on the head to which he responded with the slight relaxation of his shoulders.

“Then I will absolutely work with you. Any ideas about what song we’ll be performing?” You questioned, withdrawing your hand only for him to snatch it back, clasping it between his own.

“Do you _promise_?” He demanded, and you nodded, gently shaking your hand free.

“I promise.” You affirmed, and he smiled coldly, eyes holding an unnatural and horribly familiar light in them. “Kanato...what are you planning?”

“Nothing. Just remember that you _promised_. If you break that promise then I _will_ punish you.”

“Why on earth would I break that promise?” You asked, and he shrugged.

“Anything can happen.” With those ominous words he turned and left you in the room alone to ponder over them before eventually hearing the bell signalling the end of lunch. You headed to the music room with a heavy feeling of dread, just knowing something would go wrong. You were proven right as soon as your teacher opened his mouth, assigning you all into pairs...with you being matched with Elaine and Kanato with Yuuko. The dark haired girl bounded over with a grin, eyes twinkling.

“Looks like we’re working together again.” She said with a smile, however all you could feel was dread. Kanato was already looking as if he was thinking about ways to hurt you for your transgression, fear an icy lump in your throat that prevented you from speaking. “Y/N…? You look―”

“I need to switch partners.” You blurted, and she stared at you a moment, slightly hurt.

“Why? If it’s about the way I acted last week then I’m sorry. If you’re just putting up with me to be polite then I would rather you―”

“No, it isn’t anything like that. I just think...maybe partnering with Kanato might benefit him. You said yourself that I’m the only one to ever get him to cooperate with me in class. Plus he seemed pretty set on the idea of us being partners for this...I think he’s shy when working with people he isn’t comfortable with.” You explained in a rush, an apologetic grimace on your face. “It’s really nothing about you. I’d love to work with you on this, really, but...I did promise Kanato.” She considered you for a moment before giving a shrug, holding up a hand to catch the teacher’s attention.

“Sir, I would like to swap my partner for Kanato’s, please.” She called, and you flinched at the slight bitterness edging her voice. “I’m working with Y/N on something else and if there’s too much with one person I’ll get all mixed up. I worked with Yuuko last year and found her to be a very reliable and proficient musical partner.” _Ouch_. You didn’t miss the pointed tone she used as she glanced across at you, but it appeared that the teacher was oblivious.

“If that arrangement is acceptable to all parties involved then by all means.” You glanced across to Yuuko to see her already grabbing her things and moving over, and Kanato had a small, almost unnoticeable smirk on his face as he watched her scurry away. You gave her a smile on your way past her, taking a seat next to Kanato.

“You knew that would happen.” You accused, and he smiled serenely.

“You chose me at the cost of upsetting **her**. That’s all that really matters.” He pointed out, and you sighed, shaking your head. Of course it had all been a test.

“Let’s get started then, _partner_.”

***

“Bitch-chaaaaaaan!” Laito’s singsong voice filled your ears and you flinched, glancing behind you to see Laito approaching you in the hall, waving as he shot you a bright smile. “Where are you going in such a hurry?”

“The kitchen.” You responded, speeding up only for him to appear in front of you, grabbing you by the shoulders and ushering you along the hall, back past your room and down to the music room where he had mutilated your hands. “What are we doing here?”

“Nothing much. I just want you to play some music for me!”

“No way. Last time you made me play for you I ended up with split knuckles and broken fingers.” You protested, heading for the door.

“Aw come ooooon that was so long ago!” He complained, draping himself over you and forcing you to bear his full weight or fall; considering that he was quite a bit taller than you it was a rather difficult task.

“It...was literally...a week ago...today!” You gasped, knees buckling slightly under his weight. “Get off me!”

“Not until you agree to play for me.”

“You are _such_ a child!” You finally gave in, collapsing to the floor in a heap, Laito landing on top of you with a grunt. “I’ll play your stupid piano. _For twenty minutes_. It’s already four and I promised to bake Kanato some treats before dinner.” You shook your hands out and sat at the piano, drawing a deep, calming breath before you began to play, selecting a song you had memorised as a child with a wicked grin, Laito’s change in expression just the price you needed. You sang along to the chorus, unable to stifle your giggles at his face.

“It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all! It's a small world after all, it's a small, small world!”

You eventually finished the song after many repeated, tedious choruses and Laito clapped slowly, his face for once not showing any sort of flirtatiousness or that fake smile but instead a deep weariness that hunched his shoulders and dulled his eyes.

“That really was something else, bitch-chan.” He sighed, the ghost of a smile flickering across his lips. “What a god awful song. I should have known you would pull something of this nature.”

“Well, you _would_ hate it. And I bet you’ve never watched a single Disney movie.” You scoffed, playing a short segment of Rondo Alla Turca with a smile. “I remember teaching myself this song. It took so long but I was so damned determined. I don’t seem to have quite the same motor ability now though. A shame. I loved playing the really complicated bits and having adults stare at me in shock...though there aren’t really any adults here.”

“Your upbringing must have been so...light.” He commented, his face regaining some of its usual faux emotion. “Tell me about it.” You easily shifted to In The Hall of the Mountain King, biting your lip thoughtfully.

“What to say? Nothing exciting happened really. I was raised in a pretty stable home, went to school, graduated, got a job...regular stuff. I just...grew up like most other kids.”

“Graduated? Got a job? And yet you’re only seventeen.” You stopped playing, your mouth suddenly dry.

“From middle school. And I had a part-time job before I came here. Obviously all of that is out of the window now. At least I might be able to graduate highschool at this point...if I survive until the end of third year, that is. It’s not looking likely, honestly.” You stood up, brushing off your shorts. “Twenty minutes are up. Hope you enjoyed my tiny concert.” You were gone before he could say anything, the doors clicking shut behind you with a swift certainty. At least your hands had remained intact this time.

Half an hour later you were sliding chocolate cupcakes into the oven, a yawn overtaking you as you set the timer, turning to begin work on the chocolate buttercream, setting some of the finished product aside as the rest went into the piping bag and into the fridge. You collapsed into one of the counter seats, snapping off a bit of spare chocolate and nibbling on it absently. This fatigue had been popping up all throughout the day, a heavy and sudden weight on your chest that made you practically gasp for breath as you yawned and staggered around like a drunk. You took a sip of water, giving yet another jaw-straining yawn.

“I’m so tired…” you muttered, eating another chunk of chocolate. “The hell have I done to get so exhausted anyway?” You gave a sharp gasp as pain stabbed through your chest, clutching at your collar with wide eyes. “Oh...it must be _her_.” As soon as you clicked onto what was causing the pain it died down, replaced with that horrible split-mind feeling as Cordelia made her presence known.

 _It’s been a while since we’ve had a little chat, hasn’t it, Y/N_? She thought, her emotions washing over yours and smothering them like a thick, heavy fog. The majority of them were negative; hate, rage, irritation...but there was also anticipation, and a cloying sense of triumph.

“What’s that smug feeling for?” You questioned, and her laughter filled your head.

 _Well, you saw what happened yesterday. I took control...the time is coming. Soon you’ll be the one in the back seat, dear Y/N, but I promise I’ll let you join in on my antics sometimes. Maybe I’ll find a way to get you back into your own body and keep you as a cute little pet_ ~ _! I’m sure my sons won’t mind...we can share you_.

“Gross,” you sighed, eating more chocolate. “What exactly do you want to do when you return? Get revenge on the triplets for murdering you? Get back at Karlheinz for treating you like a birthing machine?”

 _You don’t know anything about him, she snapped, her anger flashing through you. I love my husband...so much so that_ ** _I_** _am going to be the one to kill him. The ultimate show of love_.

“Killing someone _isn’t_ a show of love.” You corrected, folding your arms.

 _He desires to be killed more than anything...he just hasn’t found anyone strong enough yet. I want to be the one to make his biggest wish come true. I_ ** _will_** _be the one to make it so_.

“You vampires and your backward thinking. Killing someone ends their existence...at least on earth. Who knows what happens to people after they die? But the people left behind? They never get to talk to them again, never get to hear them laugh, never see them smile again. Human life is short, so I suppose we simply live it to the fullest where we can. Vampires run around with so much privilege and so much strength and speed and just...general excellent health and yet you all want to die? It’s ridiculously absurd. And if you all want to die so much then why not do it yourselves? I know my life would be easier.”

 _It isn’t that simple, my dear. You’ll understand in time_.

“Don’t act as if you’re so much more mature than me. You’re the prime example of what _not_ to be.” She laughed at this, her amusement slithering through your brain.

 _I’m just what my husband made me._ ** _You_** _, on the other hand...you’re becoming something far more complex. Just like he wanted._ She sounded quite pleased at this, a warm glow unlike anything you had felt from her before filling your body. Maybe she _did_ love Karlheinz, in her own twisted way. _Alas, you won’t be here much longer. His plan will ultimately fail, as they often do_.

“Y/N?” You jumped as you heard Kanato’s voice from behind you, turning in your seat to face him with a smile.

“Hello Kanato.” You frowned at his somewhat horrified expression, standing up and moving closer. “Kanato, are you alright? You look...frightened.”

“Your eyes...they were...but that’s…” he shook his head, burying his face into Teddy’s front as he breathed in deeply. “Impossible.” You glanced into the reflection of one of the gleaming fridges to see sherbet pink eyes staring back, your face holding a rather perplexed expression.

“What’s wrong with my eyes?”

“Nothing.” He snapped, eyes going to the oven. “Cupcakes? Does that mean there’s buttercream icing?”

“I set some aside for you. Here, it’s chocolate.” You handed him the small bowl, accompanied by a spoon, and he gave one of his rare smiles as he dug in with mucho gusto, polishing off the bowl in a mere minute.

“Delicious!” He seemed especially animated today, his bright grin making you want to die a little inside. How was it that he could be like this when eating sweets and yet the rest of the time he was a raging psychopath with wild mood swings?

“I’m glad you like it. The cakes should be done soon, then they just need to cool for a while before I ice them.” He reached up suddenly and petted you rather affectionately on the head.

“You’ve been a good girl today, Y/N.” He said happily, something about which you weren’t quite sure how to feel. Like I’m a dog being given praise by its master. God why do **I** have to put up with this? “I would like to reward you.” You blinked, unsure whether you had heard correctly.

“Um...reward me?” You were sure it wouldn’t be anything you _actually_ wanted, just something **he** wanted disguised as a treat for you. “You really don’t have to. I’m fine just baking and―”

“So...you don’t want my present?” You froze, hearing the beginning of a hysterical fit in his suddenly sharp tone.

“Oh of course! I just feel like I haven’t done anything to deserve something like a reward.” His body language relaxed somewhat, his expression going thoughtful.

“I suppose she would think that...it’s to be expected.” He murmured, clearly to himself despite it being said at full volume. “Well, Y/N... _I_ think you deserve something special.” He held out a small box that one would usually keep a ring in. You highly suspected it was _not_ a ring. You took it with trembling fingers, opening it to find a folded up sheet of lined paper which you opened with a frown, eyes skimming over the words. You then read them again, a yawning pit of dread opening up in your stomach. “...Kanato? What is this?” He simply smiled at you, plucking the paper from your hand and reading it out in a mocking tone.

“‘ _Dear Y/N, ever since you started at this school I just can’t get you off my brain. You’re so smart, and completely charismatic in a way that just makes me want to know more and more about you until there’s nothing left to learn. I love your dry sense of humour and not to mention you’re the cutest girl I’ve ever seen in person. I was wondering whether you would like to go on a date with me on Saturday at a place of your choosing...or I can show you around the nearby town! I know you haven’t been here long. I hope to hear back soon! From, **Hikaru Sonohara**_.’” He stopped reading, his eyes rising to lock onto yours, a deranged light in them.

“What are you showing me this for, Kanato?”

“You get to choose.” A chill ran down your spine at his words, and you hesitated for a moment, not wanting to ask for clarification. Still…

“Choose...what?” He gave you a bright smile, crushing the paper tightly in his fist as if it were Hikaru himself.

“How he gets **punished**.” Your insides felt like ice now, fear and confusion raging through your veins in equal measure.

“You want me to...choose how he gets _punished_? But _why_?”

“WHY?!” He grabbed the bowl he had eaten from earlier and threw it against the fridge door, porcelain shattering everywhere and ricocheting back onto you, leaving small scratches on your arms and face; thankfully you had raised your arm just on time to protect your eyes. “WHY DO YOU _THINK_?! HE’S TRYING TO STEAL WHAT IS **MINE**!” He grabbed hold of your shoulders and slammed you back against the fridge, expression switching erratically from pure rage to a deep, frustrated sadness as tears welled up in his eyes as he screamed at you. “WHY CAN’T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?! _YOU. ARE._ ** _MINE_**!” He drove his teeth deep into your neck, nails scraping down the fridge with a horrifying _shriek_ , leaving deep gouges in the metal beside your head. He ripped his teeth from your neck with a snarl, grabbing you by the throat and forcing you to your toes, eyes burning into yours.

“Kanato…you’re hurting me.” You rasped, not bothering to attempt to remove his hand from your neck, knowing any efforts to do so would result in a worsening of his mood. “Let me go...and we can talk about this.”

“Here’s what’s going to happen, Y/N. You will select a suitable punishment for him...and then because you seem to be so completely oblivious you can also _carry it out_.” He smiled suddenly, dropping you to the floor and skipping over to Teddy. “I have a few suggestions for you! Break his legs, paralyse him, rip off his fingernails...the possibilities are endless!”

“I’m...not going to do that.” You whispered, and he froze, slowly turning back to you with an eerie grin.

“If you refuse then I suppose I’ll just kill him instead.” He said it so matter-of-factly that at first you didn’t even react, just staring blankly at him for a minute before the words finally sunk in.

“K-kill him?! Kanato please tell me you aren’t serious―”

“Well he’s trying to take you from me. If you won’t prove to me that he could never steal you away then I’ll just remove him from the picture altogether. Problem _solved_.”

“No no no, problem _started_! You can’t kill one of our classmates! Do you _know_ how suspicious that would be, especially if they found out he had written this note to me?!”

“Then I suggest you come up with a suitable punishment by tomorrow.” He snapped, storming out of the kitchen just as the timer on the oven began beeping. You sat amongst the porcelain shards in numb shock, the sharp edges that broke your skin not bothering you in the slightest when compared to your current dilemma.

“What the hell am I going to _do_?”

***

The next day came shockingly fast, biology flashing by in a blur. You noticed that Reinhart had been watching you closely during the lesson, and he had to have realised that you were completely and utterly distracted, yet he didn’t say a word, letting you head out without pulling you to the side. Hikaru was in your next class, and you spent most of it glancing across at him or zoning out as you contemplated the most humane way to ‘punish’ him that would still live up to Kanato’s expectations, much to the annoyance of Elaine.

“Y/N, you already flaked on me in music. I swear to god if you drop me in it on this project I will _never_ forgive you.” She snapped impatiently, slamming a book down on the desk in front of you. “Get the references for this section here, and be quick about it. I really thought you were more dependable than this, Y/N.”

“I’m so sorry Elaine. I’ve just been so distracted and worried lately...this whole changing schools and living with six strangers has really gotten to me. I promise from here on out you’ll have my full attention.” You said, getting to work on the next section with renewed enthusiasm. By lunchtime you were a nervous wreck, the food you were eating barely staying down as you contemplated your task further. _I’m running out of time. If I don’t do something by the end of the day Kanato is going to kill him...it’ll be all my fault_. You bit down on your lip harshly, suddenly removed from your stupor as you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned to see none other than Hikaru himself standing there looking awkward and mildly uncomfortable, with a few others behind him, one of the girls in the group seeming to urge him on.

“H-hi Y/N...do you mind if we sit with you? None of us have really gotten to speak with you yet and I think it would be great if I - if _we_ , I mean - could get to know you a bit better.” You were about to send him packing with a firm ‘no’ when you noticed Ayato glaring at Hikaru murderously, his eyes narrowed with rage as his fists clenched around his cutlery, bending the metal. You smiled up at Hikaru, gesturing to the empty seat next to you.

“By all means.” He gave you a delighted grin and sat, the rest all finding seats around the table. For the rest of lunch you chatted and laughed, finding that he was actually quite a charming young man. Your moral compass was going berserk, the thought of harming him in any way making you feel nauseous. But if I don’t…he’ll end up worse than hurt. When study hall eventually rolled around you felt as if you had caught some sort of virus; you couldn’t stop trembling and you felt feverish and ill, head spinning as you thought about what you were about to do.

“Hey _chichinashi_. What were you doing, so openly talking to other men right in front of ore-sama?” Ayato growled from beside you, taking your arm and leading you to a table at the back of the hall and sitting you down. You took a deep breath, closing your eyes. _I’m doing it to save his life. I’m doing it to save his life_.

“I didn’t want to...but earlier on he sent me a love letter claiming that he was far better than you, and that you were a pathetic loser who didn’t deserve me. I know how you feel about being belittled so I wanted to give him a chance to apologise...but when I brought it up he just laughed, claiming that if you couldn’t handle those weak words then what he really thought of you would completely destroy you.” His expression was black as thunder, the hand on your wrist practically crushing it as he seethed silently. “I’m sorry Ayato, I _really_ am. He’s been bad-mouthing you to all his friends in an effort to make you unpopular so his chances with me would improve. I knew you would find out eventually so I wanted to get ahead of it. It’s all _my_ fault. Please please don’t retaliate. I’ll get him to stop, I promise...just please leave him be.”

“Like **fuck**.” He snarled, twisting your arm furiously. “That little bastard won’t know what hit him...I hope you’re happy, Y/N...because all of his pain will be on _your_ head.”

“Ayato, _no_!” You whispered frantically, tears welling in your eyes. “God, please I’ll do anything just _don’t_ ―”

“You can’t tell me what to do, chichinashi.” He snapped before getting to his feet and storming off, leaving you at the table alone. _What the_ ** _fuck_** _did I just do_?

By the end of school you almost thought that Ayato wouldn’t actually take action; you couldn’t see what he could do in front of a full hall of people, anyway, and Kanato was glaring across at you furiously, Teddy practically crushed to his chest. You filtered from the hall with a horrid mixture of dread and relief filling you - whilst you hadn’t played a direct part in any sort of attack on Hikaru, you were certain that Kanato would act upon his ultimatum with a furiously violent zeal. _Did_ that make you responsible? Or did it just make Kanato into more of the monster you saw him as in your mind? As you were halfway down the steps you heard a strange, sickening _crunch_ off to the left, followed by several horrified screams. Hikaru! You spun and ran toward the commotion, skidding to a halt as you saw the broken body on the floor, limbs twisted and broken, face bloody and beaten. You covered your mouth with your hand, eyes blown wide in a shocked disbelief. This was all _your_ fault. Now, instead of Kanato simply killing him out of rage, you had worked Ayato up into a frenzy and practically set him upon poor Hikaru, and now he was...he was… tears poured down your cheeks as you gave a muffled sob, taking a step back.

“Oh my god! He’s still alive!” You blinked, not sure whether you had heard right. “Someone call an ambulance!” You turned and walked away unnoticed in all the fuss, an airy sense of bliss replacing your sorrow. You knew you shouldn’t feel happy about him only having broken limbs...but your plan had worked flawlessly. Kanato was staring at you in wonder as you approached, and you gave him a cold smile.

“I hope that was an acceptable punishment.” You didn’t wait for an answer before stepping into the car, ignoring Laito and Shu’s silent stares; clearly they knew exactly what you had done.

 _It’s okay. There’s no way they can pin this on me, and I’m sure that Ayato can deal with this himself_. You stared down at your hands, clasping them together to stop the shaking. Such a cold and calculated manipulation shouldn’t have been possible for you, and yet you knew exactly how to push Ayato’s buttons, exactly how to get him to go after Hikaru and not you. And yet, the thing that unnerved you most wasn’t the way you had _done_ it.

It was that you didn’t feel bad about it at all.


	24. XIII

A week had passed, and still your remorse was nowhere to be found. Usually you would be concerned at the complete lack of guilt involved in being responsible for such grievous bodily harm, but you had thought long and hard about it before coming to the conclusion that the delight you had felt was not due to  _ hurting _ someone, but that he was actually alive; why should you even feel guilt when the alternative was so much more permanent? You had cautiously asked around to find that he actually only suffered your average broken limbs; internal bruising, but no bleeding, nothing permanent. Naturally he didn’t remember a thing about the incident, either; you didn’t think that Ayato was stupid enough to let him see his face regardless, but it seemed like he had somehow managed to wipe the entire episode from Hikaru’s head. Anyway, dwelling on it would only drive you mad, drive you to doing something...bad. At least Kanato was placated and didn’t wish to kill him any longer - in fact in the days following he had been practically glowing with joy at what you had done for him. You of course never corrected him when he brought it up; it was better for him to think that you had done it to please him rather than as a way to save Hikaru’s life. If a little delusion was all it took to keep Kanato happy then you didn’t mind letting him believe whatever he wanted. It had actually been quite a nice week, all things considered; Kanato had been with you practically every minute after school and the other brothers tended to avoid you whenever he was around, though they always found a way to sneak a bite or two whenever you were alone.

You sat in biology staring at the board, absently jotting down notes as Dr. Reinhart babbled on about the creation of proteins, something you were  _ not _ happy to be re-learning. At least you didn’t have all that much to worry about in school, except keeping your composure and not completely breaking down every time someone displayed even the tiniest drop of kindness to you.  _ Easy peasy _ . You smiled to yourself from behind the hand your chin rested in, eyes raising from your paper to unexpectedly lock onto Reinhart’s, the eye contact intense and uncomfortable. You still didn’t know whether you could even consider him a friend or foe, but every time your eyes met it made you want to curl into a ball so that was likely a very  _ bad _ sign. You tore your eyes away with a frown, scribbling down a few more notes before the bell rang.

“Y/N.” You jumped violently as Reinhart’s voice sounded from directly in front of you, the sharp motion sending your pencil case crashing to the floor, contents spilling out all over.

“Damn it,” you muttered, crouching down to snatch the things up and shove them in the case. You glanced up at Reinhart, who had made absolutely no move to assist you in picking anything up, you noticed.  _ Rude _ . “Did you need something, sir?”

“I wanted to ask you something, if that is alright.”

“Ask away.” You sighed, pushing yourself to your feet and brushing off your skirt, noticing with a vague sense of unease that you were the only student left in the class.

“Do you think you will survive very long here?” You blinked, not sure you had heard correctly.

“Um... _ what _ ?”

“Do you think you will survive long in this class when you never pay  _ attention _ ? I always catch you daydreaming and while your working grades are somehow still excellent there will come a time where something I tell the class will be of extreme importance to your exams and you won’t know the answer.” He gazed at you for a minute before turning his back to you and heading to the desk at the front and opening up one of the drawers, rifling around in it for a moment before pulling out a sheet of paper. “I would like you to write into this schedule when you can meet with me after school for a half hour for the next month. Twice a week. If your attention in class improves then I will abolish them.” You frowned, glancing down to see that he was only available after school on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays; you were only permitted to use the library for an hour on Wednesday and Thursday and you doubted that would be changed just because some teacher wanted to give you extra  _ goddamn _ lessons despite your grades being quote,  _ excellent _ , unquote.

“I’m sorry but this isn’t doable. All those days I’m unavailable.” You pointed out, and he gave you an eerie smile.

“Tell me, is that the  _ only _ reason?” Your lips parted slightly as you felt your expression turn vacant, a heavy compulsion to tell the truth washing through you.

“You creep me out. You have a strange, unnatural aura about you. Quite frankly if Reiji hadn’t affirmed you to be human I would suspect you of being a vampire. Plus, if I ask any of the brothers if I can stay back after school so I can have extra  _ unnecessary _ lessons with a moderately... _ ugh _ ...a  **very** attractive teacher I’m sure they will either hurt me or kill you. It’s pretty much a coin toss when deciding how they’ll react. Kanato almost killed a dude just because he found an undelivered confession for me...he made me choose how to  _ maim _ him, for god’s sake. Can you believe that? I’m always suffering no matter what, and I don’t want this  _ bullshit _ added to my fucking plate.” You knew, deep down, that you shouldn’t be saying any of this -  _ couldn’t _ be saying any of this - but it was like lies were acid; every time you tried to speak one it burned and bubbled in your throat like poison until you told the truth. He laughed softly, shaking his head.

“My dear Y/N, you seem to be cracking somewhat under the pressure. I can’t be having that.”

“Cracking?” You couldn’t seem to stop talking, you couldn’t even stay quiet for long enough to think about why he wasn’t reacting to any of this like it was new information, why he looked so coldly amused at your confessions, why his eyes were glowing a brilliant gold. “I’m not cracking under  _ anything _ . I can safely say I’m well within control. For the moment, at least. It could change from now to lunch. From now until I leave the room. Who knows? They can change their behaviour at the turn of a head, at a glance, at a single wrong word. Why would I be cracking under  _ that _ sort of pressure?”  _ Alright _ , maybe you were more stressed out than you thought you were. “Then there’s C...Co...complications...with keeping myself composed during school.” Even with this haze over you there was just no way you would bring up Cordelia.

“Hm...Y/N? I would like you to please forget this conversation ever happened.” Just like that the haze was gone, and you blinked, staring at Dr Reinhart in confusion.

“Were we discussing something? I’m sorry I must have spaced out.” You murmured, rubbing at your throbbing temples with a frown.

“It’s alright. I was just asking you if you could fill in this worksheet as a little extra work. I have noticed you are further ahead in this class than most.” You nodded, taking the sheet from him with a smile.

“Thanks. I’d better get to my next class.” You said, turning and leaving the room. He watched you go with a cool smile, his eyes holding the type of boundless curiosity that one may have for an interesting specimen in a jar.

“So very amusing.”

***

You sat in the library, tapping away at the computer keys with something akin to joy; it wasn’t great, compared to what you were used to of course. The wifi was pretty slow and the computer rather glitchy despite supposedly being a new model - you supposed it was simply because you were used to technology that was eight years ahead of this. It was still amazing to look through all the websites you had forgotten, or ones lost in the time between 2012 and 2020. It was still hard to comprehend that you were in an alternate dimension in which fictional characters existed...though you had a creeping suspicion that the original games were somehow based on these very real monsters rather than the other way around. But being in the past, also? You couldn’t quite grasp how that even worked. The brief glance at those books hadn’t been nearly enough to sate your hunger for knowledge on this awful situation you were in.

“Mmnnn...L-Laito please...we have to be...qu- _ quiet _ … _ ahh _ !” The telltale moans and Laito’s amused chuckle and following gasp of pleasure made you roll your eyes so hard you felt they may fall out. You didn’t really care what he did in his spare time, and you definitely knew he’d get more delight out of someone catching him right in the act, but did he really have to do it in the next aisle over to yourself? He wasn’t even that secluded, so anyone could really come across them. It was like he thought it would provoke some sort of jealous reaction from you or something, but the only thing you felt was a building irritation at the disruption of your otherwise quiet hour in the library. “AH! LAI—” her cry was quickly muffled, and you wondered whether he had blocked it or whether it was her own doing.

“ Still...the entire fuckin’ library heard that one, love .” You muttered, hoping the English would prevent her from being able to tell what you were saying; judging from her embarrassed whimper you assumed not.

“Laito you said...we were...alone…” she panted out, and you frowned, the voice suddenly recognisable.

“No, I said  _ Y/N _ wasn’t nearby. Isn’t she the only one who you need to keep our little  _ thing _ a secret from?” Your blood ran cold; why would Laito  _ lie _ about your presence?

“Shut up…”

“Aha, you  _ like _ her, don’t you?”

“ _ God _ ! No, I just...I think she’s pretty cool. I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t like lying to her...I know you told me to become her friend and to push her toward you but I...I just  _ can’t _ . You need to do your own dirty work from now on.”

“Dirty work? You’ve never seen me get dirty  _ yet _ , Elaine-chan~!” He giggled, and you heard her give a stifled moan as he presumably did something  _ very _ inappropriate for being in a library. Still, you couldn’t even bring yourself to be annoyed over the pure unadulterated fury blistering through you like acid.

_ She had the  _ **_audacity_ ** _ to call me  _ **_fake_ ** _ , to say  _ **_I_ ** _ was putting on a front...when she was deceiving me from the very beginning?! That lying  _ **_bitch_ ** _ pretended to be some sort of fucking observant chick immune to their so-called charms while literally fucking me over?! She’s been playing me ever since we met and by  _ **_god_ ** _ I’m fucking stupid for letting her _ .

You stood calmly, logging off the computer and gathering your things into your bag, heading out of the library as quietly as possible, your outer appearance the picture of cool and collected despite the raging anger within you. There was no use in confronting her, after all. Not with Laito there to stoke the flames higher and brighter; if it devolved into a yelling match you weren’t quite sure you would be able to keep everything bottled up. Not to mention Laito would take it as you being jealous of her, which certainly wasn’t the case. You plopped yourself down on the steps outside the school entrance, resting your chin in your hand with a sigh.  _ Is it even worth getting so angry about it? True, she lied and manipulated me in return for -  _ **_ew_ ** _ \- Laito sex, but she did say she didn’t want to anymore _ … you sat and reflected for a minute before your face collapsed into the scowl you had been holding in.

“ _ Definitely _ something to be pissed off about.”

“What’s made you look so mad, hm?” You jumped violently, whipping your head around to see the blond vampire who had rescued you from your fall from the roof.

“Nothing.” You muttered, turning away to stare steadfastly at the pickup point, praying for the car to get there soon.

“Aw, is that any way to treat someone who rescued you?” He whined, skipping down the steps and settling himself down beside you.

“You’re right. Still, aren’t you like,  _ not _ supposed to talk to me?”

“Well, I can’t help it if I run into you out here, can I?” He pointed out, reaching over and taking hold of your chin, turning your face to him. “And you’re so very cute...I simply couldn’t resist the temptation~!”

“Well, so long as we’re here, can you at least tell me your name?” At your words his eyes widened, his expression turning incredulous as he stared at you.

“You  _ really _ don’t know who I am?”

“Uh, no. Should I?” He snorted at this, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Of course!  _ Every _ girl knows who I am!”

“Well, clearly not.” You responded, becoming quite annoyed with his stuck up attitude. “Are you going to tell me your name, or just assume I somehow know it, deep,  _ deep _ down?” He stared at you a second longer before holding out a hand with a bright smile.

“I’m Kou Mukami, idol to the stars!”

“You introduce yourself like that all the time?” You questioned with a wry smile, taking his hand and shaking it, trying to ignore how cold his skin was. “I’m Y/N L/N. Definitely  _ not _ an idol.” He giggled at this, enthusiastically responding to the handshake.

“It’s nice to truly make your acquaintance! Say, do you have anything happening on Saturday? I’d love for you to come to see me at one of my concerts. I’ll get you a backstage pass and everything!” Your smile dropped, hand freezing in his as you shot him a hard, unyielding glare.

“I think you know fine well that I can  _ not _ .” You snapped, yanking your hand back, ignoring the feigned hurt on his face. For all his smiles and laughs, you knew he was just as bad as the Sakamakis...that they  _ all _ were. He knew  _ exactly _ what your situation was and still dared to ask that of you. “As fun as it sounds, I know it would only cause trouble...and so do you.”

“Why, whatever do you mean?” He questioned, tone sad and despondent. “I only wanted you to see me perform!”

“I know what you are, Kou. I won’t be so easily beguiled.” At your words it was like a flip had been switched, his expression going from almost tearful to downright murderous, his blue eyes narrowed as he gave you a once over, as if finally seeing you for the first time.

“Really.” It wasn’t a question, his voice flat and cold. “After I save your  **life** ,  _ this _ is the thanks I get? An icy brush off? That’s rather cruel of you, Y/N.” 

“Is it, though?” You questioned, shooting him an easygoing smile. “I’m basically being held hostage, so how could I  _ possibly _ attend one of your concerts? I have no other option but to say no. Still, if I ever get out of there...I’ll be sure to come see you.  _ If _ that’s a suitable repayment for you saving me. After all, you didn’t do it simply for me, did you? It sort of lessens the act a little.” He kept his eyes on you a moment longer before sighing and turning his face to the sky, eyes on the stars as a small smile crept onto his face.

“Man, you’re one weird human, M neko-chan.” He laughed, all traces of that cruel demeanour gone, despite the weird new nickname. You didn’t want to ask, but...

“M neko-chan?”

“Masochistic kitty!” He expanded with a grin, and you sighed, rolling your eyes.

“You vampires really do love your demeaning nicknames, don’t you?  _ Masochistic kitty _ ? Really? I am  _ not _ a masochist, thank you very much.”

“That’s what  _ you _ think, M neko-chan!” He chuckled, jumping to his feet. “I’d better get going! Ruki looks like he’s gonna  _ explode _ !” You glanced up to see that there was a limousine waiting at the curb, a young man with dark hair glaring from the open door, his grey-blue eyes briefly alighting on yours with a restrained curiosity before he sharply gestured for Kou to get in the car. You gave him a sarcastic little smile and wave, and he frowned, slamming the door shut right before Kou reached it, the blond running half heartedly after the car as it began to move. You couldn’t help but burst out into laughter seeing him jogging after the car, and he shot you a wink over his shoulder, blowing you a kiss before vanishing - presumably into the car.

“God...what a weird little freak.” You murmured to yourself, a residual smile on your face that was quickly wiped off by the sound of approaching footsteps, and you turned to see Laito and Elaine walking out of the school, the latter freezing when she laid eyes on you.

“...Y/N?” She looked quite frightened, and you gave a forced smile as you realised you had forgotten to keep your face neutral.

“I guess I let my emotions show there.” You said through gritted teeth. “Still, I’m sure you don’t  _ mind _ me being fake. But in the spirit of  _ complete _ honesty, he’s a vampire, they all are, and I’m literally being held captive as a walking blood - and punching - bag. That’s why I was so sick the other day. Reiji  _ poisoned _ me. And why I didn’t want you coming to the mansion, either; they would have killed you without a thought if I hadn’t asked their equally murderous father for permission.” They both stared at you in varying levels of shock and confusion; Elaine’s was mixed with horror while Laito’s was swiftly racing from amused to enraged. You jumped to your feet and danced away from his suddenly reaching hand with a taunting smile.

“Y/N, this is crazy talk. Vampires? They...they don’t exist.”

“They sure do. This one’s a real slimy pervert as well. Like super duper freakish. I mean, they’re at night school for a  _ reason _ .” Elaine laughed nervously as she backed away from the two of you, eyes darting erratically from your face to Laito’s.

“Bitch-chan...you know what this means, don’t you?” Laito’s voice was ice cold, his hand clamping down on your shoulder and squeezing it rather painfully.

“Of course I do. Why do you think I said it? Why should I care if she dies? She’s been lying to me this whole time and pretending to be better than everyone else all while having sex with you...behind my back.” You knew what you were doing didn’t quite befit the crime, but you just couldn’t see past that horrible, all consuming anger. You wanted her to  _ hurt _ , to  _ suffer _ . Elaine was breathing shallowly, her hands trembling uncontrollably as she stumbled away from you, mouth opening wide for a scream before Laito snapped his fingers harshly in her face, her entire body relaxing and face going slack, eyes glassy. Laito spun to you with a mischievous grin, latching onto you and pulling you into him, lightly caressing the side of your face.

“If I didn’t know better I would think you’re jealous I’m fucking her. Don’t worry...all you have to do is ask, you know.” He murmured, a smirk on his face. You shoved him away harshly, shocked that he would even allow you to.

“But you do know better. I couldn’t care  **less** who you spend your time with.” You spat, peering over at Elaine with a concerned frown. Damn your morality. Where was it when you were  _ digging _ her grave? “What did you do to her?”

“I simply took control. It’s easy peasy for us to make a hysterical girl stop screaming but where’s the fun in that, hm bitch-chan?”

“Took control? As in...you can make her do anything?”

“Yes, it’s quite difficult with strong willed humans, but not impossible.  _ And she has the spine of a worm so it should be easy _ , is that what you’re thinking?” You frowned at his insulting impression of you, glaring over to him.

“No! I’m thinking that this is something I should have probably been  _ told _ .” He gave you a mocking, condescending peck on the lips, his tongue lashing out at the last second to glide across your lower lip in signature Laito style; perverted.

“Why would we tell you? So you can be on guard against it? But don’t worry, bitch-chan, I feel like you’ll be quite hard to control...though maybe I’ll try it sometime. Nothing better than a fight for dominance to get the blood pumping, right~?”

“Wrong. Isn’t there a way to make her forget I said that?”

“What’s wrong, bitch-chan? It’s far too late for regret now! And after what you did to that poor boy you don’t really have the moral high ground.” He giggled, snuggling to your side again as he flicked his finger at her, making her stand at attention like a soldier. “Now how should I get her to kill herself? Shall she go all the way to the roof and  _ jump _ ~?”

“No... _ no _ …” you trailed off, thinking hard about what your next words should be. “It’ll be too suspicious. Cameras will have seen us outside and her acting weird. We have to give them a reason to only look...over there.” You nodded toward the curb, and he raised his eyebrow.

“Um, bitch-chan, I doubt Reiji will allow us to run her over in our car.” He pointed out, and you gave a rather nasty smirk that at once repulsed and intrigued you; although you hated this newer, darker side of yourself you couldn’t help but feel your life was much easier with this cutthroat attitude.  _ Since getting to this place what’s treating anyone kindly gotten me anyway? Nothing but pain _ . 

“Yes, but if her driver suddenly speeds in and smashes into her while she’s waiting for her car…” his eyes lit up with a cruel menace, a grin spreading across his face. “You don’t need face-to-face contact to control someone, right?”

“Oh Y/N...you are  **ruthless** .” The way he said it sent chills down your spine; for the first time he was looking at you as if you were his equal - not a plaything or a sexual object, but  _ you _ . It was  _ horrifying _ that you had to plan a murder to be seen like that, but at the same time it gave you a secret little thrill that curved the corners of your lips up into a smile that matched his. “It’ll be close…” he smiled as Elaine made her way to the edge of the pickup point, suddenly looking as nonchalant and relaxed as normal. Your ears picked up the sound of car wheels and your eyes went to the gates to see Elaine’s car pull in, Laito laughing as it suddenly lurched forward as he (you assumed) took control of the driver’s mind, the rumble escalating to a roar as it sped right up onto the curb, Elaine giving a startled scream and attempting to run as Laito’s control on her was released. You winced as the car’s bumper smashed right into her, flipping her up over the car and sending her crashing down to the ground behind it.

“Laito...that’s enough...please…” you weren’t so sure of yourself anymore, weren’t so cold...the feelings were starting to seep back in and they  _ hurt _ .

“Ah ah  _ ah _ , she might not be dead yet.” He cackled as the car swiftly reversed over her with an awful  _ crunch _ . When the vehicle finally stopped moving and the driver staggered out, you made to run over only for Laito to grab your arm. “ **Not yet** .” The poor man made his way to Elaine, grabbing her by the hair and smashing her head into the ground over and over with a primal scream that mimicked Laito’s cry of effort as he thrust out a clenched fist, only easing his control when you gave him a swift slap to the face, eyes wide.

“That’s  _ enough _ !” You shouted, hands trembling as he stared down at you incredulously. “She’s...she's dead. There’s no need to make it worse.”

“Now it’s a  _ murder _ bitch-chan, one committed by someone within clear view of a camera. Be  _ thankful _ it can’t be pinned on you.” He hissed. “Now fucking look sad and distressed while I run over and knock him out,  **okay** ?”

The rest of the night was a blur, police getting yours and Laito’s statements multiple times, the two of you having made sure to get the story exactly right. You couldn’t help but feel the guilt clawing at you despite trying to shove it away with the logic that she had betrayed you, lied to you...it all still seemed so extreme. That spur of the moment confession had killed someone...and you had always known that would be the price. Not to mention this had been your idea despite Laito taking it so out of control. Eventually the two of you were finished with the police and you headed to the car, Laito being unusually quiet. You paced ahead of him, desperate to get back and as far away from him as possible, when a hand grabbed yours, yanking you back into a cold chest.

“Bitch-chan...walk with me…” you frowned. Did his voice sound  _ laboured _ ? You yanked away from him and turned only for his knees to buckle, sending him into you and knocking you into the side of the limo.

“Laito!” You quickly dragged him into the car and sat him down, a concerned frown on your face. “Are you okay?!”

“Ha...ha...bitch-chan...that worry on your face is so  _ cute _ . It turns me  **on** .”

“Shut up.” You snapped, frustrated. “I don’t know why, but seeing you weak  _ bothers _ me. I mean, it  _ shouldn’t _ , but it does. What’s wrong?”

“Oh, I just used...too much power. I’ll be fine. It’s like when humans run too fast and it hits them all at once, that’s all.”

“Damn it…” you held your wrist to his mouth with a frown. “Go on. It’s not like there’s any reason not to. You’ll only be a pain to drag into the house if n—” he grabbed your wrist and yanked you on top of him, driving his fangs into your neck with a relieved sigh, drinking heavily before settling back, eyes fluttering shut.

“Wake me when we get there…” with those words he actually fell asleep, his arms around your waist not loosening in the slightest. You smiled, brushing his hair from his face tenderly before you realised what you were doing.

_ Oh god...what is  _ **_happening_ ** ?!

***

You sat in your room with your knees pulled up to your chin, staring at your wall as you contemplated what had happened earlier. Reiji hadn’t been pleased; upon seeing you walk in with Laito clinging onto you just to stay on his feet - though you were certain he was faking a little - and hearing what had happened he immediately sussed out what had really taken place. You honestly had  _ never _ had such a telling off in your  _ entire _ life; he had threatened you with a week of upside down imprisonment if you were to expose their secret to any human ever again. Quite frankly you were surprised it hadn’t been worse. You jumped as a knock came at your door, eyes wide as you stared at it; did you even dare answer? You knew it would be nothing but trouble.

“Bitch-chaaaaan~! Open up~!” You groaned as you heard Laito’s voice from behind the door and you jumped to your feet, heading over and swinging it open to see that he was standing there with an incredibly obnoxious grin on his face. “You look so  _ adorable _ in those!” He gestured to your lace lined pyjama short and vest set, and you raised an eyebrow at him.

“You mean the pyjamas you bought specifically  _ for _ me? The actual most modest set? The only ones I would actually  _ dare _ wear? Yeah…what do you want?”

“I want you to come to my room.” He grabbed your arm and dragged you from your room, swinging you up into his arms and speeding off to his room, dropping you to the floor unceremoniously as he waltzed over to his wardrobe, tugging the doors open to reveal that it was not filled with clothes but with various sex toys and - horrifyingly enough - BDSM equipment.

“Ohhhh fuck  _ this _ . No  _ fucking _ way—” before you could even try for the door it slammed shut, a definitive locking sound coming from it as you slowly turned back to face Laito, a slim wooden cane in his hands. You backed away, shaking your head frantically. “No no no Laito please I can’t...you can’t...I barely…”

“No no  _ no _ , bitch-chan! This isn’t for  _ you _ ...it’s for me!” You blinked at him in confusion, arms slack at your side.

“It’s...for you? What the  _ hell _ does that mean?” He wore an anticipating grin as he pushed the cane into your hand, backing you up against the door and leaning down to whisper into your ear.

“I want you to make me  _ scream _ .”

“Oh my god! Get the  _ fuck _ outta here! No  _ w _ —” he swooped down and cut you off with a knee-buckling kiss, hands grabbing onto your backside as he pressed his body into you. “Wait wait wait...I’ve never...but you…why the  _ fuck _ would you even want this?! Besides, you’re a vampire! What’s a stupid cane going to do anyway? Just let me go,  _ please _ —”

“Bitch-chan...I want to give you something to say thank you for the way you took care of me earlier! Mmm…and the idea of you being in control of me  _ completely _ turns me on~.” He giggled, hands slipping up underneath your top to brush against your ribs, just shy of your breasts. “Tell me what to do, Y/N...make me yell out,  _ cry _ out for punishment.”

“Laito th-this is  _ insane _ . Where is this even coming from?” You gasped, the stimulation against your skin lighting a fire in you.

“I want to see what it’s like...to give you the control. Seeing you with Shu the other week, taking command...it got me thinking. This is perfect! You know you’ve always wanted to hurt me, make me  _ suffer _ . Don’t you want to  _ punish _ me for getting Elaine to go behind your back like that?” His fingers brushed against the outer curves of your breasts and you choked back a moan, wriggling a hand free and slapping him hard across the face.

“If I’m in charge then the first rule is this; don’t  **fucking** touch me.” You snapped, and he grinned, face flushing red.

“Whatever you say…” he whispered, stepping back. “Though I don’t know how you expect me to resist.” You raised an eyebrow at him, folding your arms.

“If you were handcuffed I’m sure it’d be pretty difficult, no?” He  _ actually _ looked like a kid on Christmas, eyes glittering with an intense anticipation.  _ Ridiculous _ . “Do you have some that even you can’t get out of?”

“I may have a pair.” He wandered over to the wardrobe, tugging out a set of cuffs with a smirk. “Where do you want me?”

“On the bed. Face down.” He obliged with a delighted skip in his step, stripping off his shirt in the process. You followed, swishing the cane down onto his hand as he reached for his pants. “Nope. Pants on.” He sighed, biting his lip before laying down on the bed, glancing back at you with a sense of strange...adoration?

“Only for you, bitch-chan.” You rolled your eyes and attached the cuffs to the headboard, fastening his wrists into them snugly. You leaned down, lips brushing his ear as you whispered into it.

“Have fun lying here until someone comes to get you.” With those words you stepped back, dropping the cane on the floor and striding for the door, his frustrated whine only making you pick up your pace further.

“Don’t you leave me here like this Y/N!” He yelled, turning his head to face you, and you glanced back, eyes widening at the sheer desperation in his expression. “Please! I want...I need…”

“ _ Need _ ? You don’t need  **shit** .” You snapped, hand on the door handle.

“Please? I want to feel how much you  **hate** me. You  _ do _ hate me, right? Show me. Show me the  _ depth _ of those emotions raging under the surface.” He begged, face flushed and expression needy. “Come on Y/N...I  _ know _ you’ll enjoy it.” You stared at him, fully realising how much he had just given you; his very body, without you having to give anything in return. You walked back over, picking up the cane, remembering the time  _ he _ had caned  _ you _ , reducing your hand to blood and bone. Your hand tightened on the wood, anger igniting in your chest. Why  _ shouldn’t _ you? As long as no consequences would come of it…

“You promise that this stays here? No continuation, no more of it...just this moment here and now?” He nodded his head frantically, fingers clenching and unclenching as if imagining his hands on you.

“ **Yes** .” You crawled onto the bed and sat next to him, lightly running your fingernails down the smooth expanse of his back, eliciting a full-body shudder from him at that simple touch. You pushed yourself back to your feet, steadying the cane above his skin before raising it up, taking a deep breath. “Don’t hold back bitch-chan...make me  **bleed** .” You brought it down with a muffled yell, the crack filling the room and the cane instantly reddening his skin. He gave a loud moan, fingernails digging into the headboard. “More!  _ More _ ! Bitch-chan,  **more** !” You frowned, bringing it down with extra force, his ensuing cry of elation somehow falling hollow on your ears. Was he  **faking** ?! You were rather insulted, to say the least. Here you were, engaging in something which you really never wanted to...and you were having the impact of a fly on a horse. You turned the cane in your hand, angling it so that the edge would hit him and brought it down with all the strength you could muster, the heavy scent of blood hitting you as it split his skin clean open, his following yell sounding more real and less put on. You grinned, lashing it down again, right on top of the fresh wound, deepening it and sending the blood pooling on his back spraying up onto you, tongue creeping out to lick a drop from the corner of your mouth.

“Now  _ this _ is more like it,” you murmured, cracking it down again and again and  _ again _ , his screams getting more and more authentic with each hit. You hated to admit it, but you were enjoying it; having him writhe in pain because of  _ you _ was a buzz like no other. You blinked as you suddenly realised the sheets on his bed were red...weren’t they green before? It took you a second to realise it was because of the blood pouring from his back, from wounds...that weren’t closing. “Laito…?”

“K-keep going...I love you bitch-chan...keep showing me your love…” he choked, voice thready and weak. You shook your head, cane slipping from your fingers as you backed away, covering your mouth as you took in what you had done.

“Laito you...you’re bleeding so much...why are you healing so slowly?” You asked, and he glared at you, mouth trembling as he reached out a cuffed hand.

“ _ Don’t go _ . I need  _ more _ .”

“No! I can’t...I’m sorry!” You spun and ran, ignoring his cries of protest and practically ripping the door off its hinges in your desperation to escape, staggering into the hallway and drawing a clean breath unsullied by the mist of blood and pain hanging in the air, sobs tearing from your throat.

_ What was I doing? Why was I enjoying it? I can’t...I can’t give up control like that  _ **_ever_ ** _ again. That wasn’t...wasn’t right _ . You eventually reached your room and went straight to the bathroom, stepping under the shower fully clothed and turning it on full heat, the water not doing anything to burn away that horrible feeling deep inside you.

“ _ Why _ …” you lowered your head, voice trembling as tears spilled from your eyes. “Why do I feel bad for hurting  **him** ? Why do I feel so bad for him but not for Hikaru? For  _ Elaine _ ? What is  _ wrong _ with me?!” You collapsed to the floor under the water, sobs shaking your body for long after the water ran cold.

Maybe you  _ were _ letting them change you...and it didn’t look like it was for the best.

***

Blood surrounded you, drowning you even as you laughed at the sight of it, the cane in your hand driving down over and over again, morphing into a knife that you stabbed down repeatedly, bodies stacking up one by one until all the Sakamakis were dead, floating in the red pool with eyes glassy and hearts carved out. Just as you thought you couldn’t take any more blood into your lungs without dying you jolted up, surrounded by a sea of white roses swaying in a breeze that shifted your hair and made you shiver. You looked around yourself with a curious frown, the pristine white looking so strange when compared to your previous surroundings. You stood up, the first step you took sending a swirl of rose petals up to the sky, a strong gale rushing through the field and sweeping them all up, petals flurrying around you like snow, blinding you.

Once they settled you found yourself standing before the fountain in the courtyard, the heavy clouds above you landing a slight sense of foreboding despite the relatively peaceful nature of the scenery. You blinked as you heard children laughing and giggling, turning to see remarkably young and happy looking versions of the triplets running toward you, chasing a trio of bats. You followed slowly, marvelling at their youthful expressions, so different to the ones they allowed you to see now. Kanato was sobbing, clutching Teddy to his chest as he lamented the loss of the bats he had so painstakingly caught. The fact that he had Teddy even then creeped you out; that bear was sinister in a way you couldn’t quite put your finger on. Laito and Ayato were scoffing at Kanato, telling him it would be easy to catch the bats again and that he shouldn’t be such a crybaby. You only wished he was this tame when he threw tantrums around you. Just as the two redheads ran off to recapture the bats for Kanato there was a sharp ‘ _ Ayato _ ’ from the doorway, and you turned to see Cordelia approaching, disapproval pinching her face tight.

“So  _ this _ is where you've been?” She said sharply, arms folded as she gazed down at Ayato, his other two brothers running off to play. “You’re going back inside to study.” At his protest she gave a snarl, scowling down at him. “I don’t want to hear any  _ excuses _ . Return to your room  **at once** .” Ayato frowned, his little face displaying a sharp defiance yet also a deep disappointment. 

“Kanato and Laito get to play  _ all the time _ ! I just want to have some fun like everyone  _ else _ !”

“You are  _ not _ like everyone else!” She snapped, her raised voice causing Ayato’s eyes to widen in shock. “How many times must I tell you? You’re the successor, the  _ heir _ . You do understand what that means,  _ do you not _ ? Tell me, Ayato...what is it you must do?” The boy looked to his feet, a dull expression on his face.

“I must become number one…” he spoke the words as if they had been drilled into him mercilessly. “I must become the best. Better than my brothers...than  _ anyone _ .”

“And if you  _ fail _ to do so?”

“Then I am not worthy of being my mother’s child...then I should be left to sink to the bottom of the lake.” Cordelia’s face broke into a smile.

“ _ Exactly _ . You are utterly  **worthless** to me if you are not number one, so you had better work  _ harder _ . You know what happens to worthless boys,  _ don’t you _ ? They spend eternity, cold and drenched at the bottom of the lake, all alone where  _ nobody _ can hear them scream. If you don’t want that to happen to you then go to your room  **right now** .” Ayato ran off in fright and you frowned after him, a chill running down your spine. This was getting weird. What kind of oddly specific threat was that? You hated Cordelia even more now, seeing her twist and mould Ayato into the asshole he was now. Kanato ran over and Cordelia requested a song, however a barking caught your attention and you followed it to a table surrounded by columns to see a beautiful woman with blonde hair sitting doing needle point, a young Reiji reading a book in the chair opposite.

“Wow...even back then he was a nerd.” You murmured, still seeking out the barking to find it was coming from a puppy being carried by Shu, who was running along, laughing with delight as the little dog licked his cheek. His mother quickly scolded him and had the dog confiscated, ignoring Shu’s tearful protests. She then proceeded to ignore Reiji’s attempt to catch her attention and you snorted, rolling your eyes in disdain and turning away. “Nice woman she was. Jesus christ, no wonder they’re...actually,  _ no _ , that’s  _ still _ not a good enough excuse for the way they’ve been treating me.” You gave a sigh, turning your face up to the sky, the unfelt breeze shifting the leaves of the tree you were underneath.  _ Why did they turn out so twisted? Because their mothers were cruel? So far it seems that only Laito has a true reason to be so very messed up _ .

A white rose on the floor at your feet caught your attention and you picked it up, careful of the thorns. You suddenly found yourself at the foot of a tower, standing behind a small Subaru who was gazing up into the window at a woman with white hair, who stared back reproachfully before retreating back inside. The dagger you had been given slipped from Subaru’s hands as he gave a small, lost sob. You looked on in sadness, a pang stabbing through your heart as you watched the poor young boy, too afraid to face his mother, feeling too much love to kill her...despite vampires claiming to kill someone is to love them wholly. You suspected that wasn't really the case, but you realised with a frown that his inability to kill his own mother would have made him think he didnt love her  _ enough _ , cementing further the idea that he was a monster. 

_ I take it back _ , you thought, wanting nothing more than to take the young Subaru in your arms and hold him close.  _ Laito  _ **_and_ ** _ Subaru have true reasons...but I don’t know what has happened behind the scenes. I'll reserve judgement for now, but they're still excessively violent...god, look at me, willing to give the benefit of the doubt.  _ **_Caring_ ** _ , even. What is  _ **_happening_ ** _ to me _ ? You frowned to yourself, turning away from the tower and walking away from it.

The world blurred as the scenery changed yet again, this time to a veranda at the edge of a lake, Cordelia and the man with green hair sitting at a table. Richter, was it? He regaled her with compliments which you personally thought were way over the top, and when you looked across you saw Ayato standing behind a pillar, watching as they flirted and laughed. Suddenly everything went grey, the world around you freezing as if it had been paused. You frowned, noticing Cordelia’s eyes on you despite there being nothing behind you which she could possibly be looking at. She had seen you in other dreams, and despite this clearly being the past you wondered whether she was just waiting for you to turn your back on her so she could pounce. You walked over to her, standing opposite her with folded arms and a raised eyebrow. After a few moments she gave a smirk, body unfreezing as she relaxed into a more casual posture.

“Y/N, it’s lovely to see you again.” She said, a smile of genuine pleasure on her face. “It’s been too long.”

“Well, you’re the one who decides on these little meetings.” You snapped, taking a seat opposite her when she gestured to you, the table somehow back in the middle of that rose field, Richter now gone from the chair and the world back in technicolour. “What’s been keeping you away? Not that I mind, of course.” She gave a coy smile, leaning back with a shrug.

“Oh, I’ve just been enjoying the show. That work with my Laito... _ mmm _ , it was  _ so _ fun to live that through your eyes.” She murmured, and you scowled at her.

“I’m guessing  _ you _ had something to do with that? And with that anger I felt about Elaine, too.”

“Oh no, love. That was aaaaall you,” she giggled at your stricken expression, reaching across the table and stroking a sharp nail down your cheek. “You’re so refreshingly innocent and yet with a core so  _ dark _ ...it is  _ utterly _ enticing. I’m rather jealous...the two of you both had such  _ fun _ and I had to just sit aside and watch.”

“That...wasn’t fun.” Even to your own ears that did  _ not _ sound convincing, and clearly she agreed if the trill of laughter was anything to go by.

“Don’t lie to yourself, love. You enjoyed every single second, and while he was in agony I guarantee that Laito absolutely  _ loved _ it...loves  _ you _ , even.” You snorted at this, rolling your eyes.

“Don’t be absurd. He doesn’t  **love** me. He’s incapable. They all are.” You scoffed, and she smiled indulgently.

“Oh, he does...he looks at you the way he used to look at me,” her expression darkened, fingers twitching slightly as she gave you a once over. “You’re  _ replacing _ me.”

“I don’t want to replace you, thanks.” You snapped, not liking the insinuation that you were basically taking over from Cordelia. The very thought filled you with revulsion. She simply gave you another cold smile, leaning back.

“I don’t think you understand how much of an honour it is to be handpicked by Karl himself to do something that will help progress the vampire race.”

“Oh, so you know what’s going on?” You questioned lightly, and she laughed, taking a sip from the teacup in front of her.

“I can’t begin to fathom my husband’s intentions, nor his plans. All I know is that, from the times he has spoken to you, he seems very much invested in you.  _ Interested _ , even.”

“You must have it wrong. I’ve only spoken to him once, over the phone.” You pointed out, and she laughed, shaking her head.

“Lovely girl, you’ve been talking to him for over a week now.” She leaned over the table, thumb pressing against your forehead lightly. “You just have to  _ remember _ .” With those words a sharp pain jolted through your head, a scream exploding from your throat as memories forced their way back into your mind; that time you had spoken to Karlheinz in the garden, a suspicious conversation with Reinhart that ended up with you blurting out forbidden truths against your better judgement, Reinhart pouring a strange liquid down your throat as you drowned in your own blood, his eyes glowing gold...then more; a hidden room full of files, Yuuko on top of the roof, expression twisted and Kanato’s furious words pouring from her mouth. You clutched at your head, gasping and retching as your headache built, memories clamouring for attention until everything dropped into place, banishing your pain in an instant.

“Reinhart…?”

“Yes. You wonder why you feel so anxious around him? It is because he is  _ dangerous _ ...more than anything you’ve faced in here. You’re accustomed to sensing something that is  _ not _ human. Reiji was fooled because he doesn’t know anything about being human, along with the rest of them. Karlheinz, on the other hand...he is obsessed. He loves humans...well, at the very least he is incredibly invested in them. I doubt he’s felt anything closer to love than that.”

“That...is a lot to process.” You said slowly, going over your past encounters with the doctor. You had to admit, he hadn’t acted suspiciously at all; it was frightening how good he was at pretending to be a human, so much so that his own sons were fooled. You stood, the expression on Cordelia’s face giving you pause. “What’s wrong with  _ you _ ?”

“He likes you.”

“ _ What _ ?” Her voice was empty and cold, and you backed away, slightly concerned.

“He favours you.” She rose to her feet, fingers cramping into claws and voice rising to a scream. “I see it! It’s all right there! He wants you to succeed...but  _ why _ ?! You’re nothing  **special** !  _ He belongs to me _ !” With those words she lunged for you, simply flipping the iron table aside and grabbing you by the throat, knocking you both to the floor as she screeched wordlessly, expression completely unhinged.

“ _ Get...the  _ **_fuck_ ** _...off me _ !” You smacked a hand into her cheek and she went flying, rose petals surging up as she landed in a crumpled heap several metres away. “These are only dreams, Cordelia. I don’t need to be afraid of you. There’s nothing you can do. I know that now.” She came at you again, fangs bared, but you were prepared, grabbing her arm and twisting it, forcing her to the floor and digging your knee into her back harshly as you moved your face down to her ear. “You have no power in here, Cordelia. Not anymore. I suggest you  **never** try this again.” The last thing you saw was her expression of shock and awe before the world shattered around you, forcing you awake right as your alarm rang. You sat up, head spinning.

You needed to get to talk to Reinhart... **now** .

***

As soon as the limo rolled to a stop you were out, practically running for the entrance of the school, trying not to think about how weird it was that it was still open despite a literal  _ murder _ happening right outside the morning before. You made your way through the halls, heart going ninety miles an hour as you kept an eye out for Reinhart.

“Hey, Y/N, where are you off to in such a hurry?” You froze, the heart that had been going so fast suddenly stopping at the voice that sounded from behind you, a chill running down your spine. You turned slowly to see Elaine standing there, alive and well, a perplexed expression on her face. “Home room is in a couple minutes.”

“What the fuck?” You blurted, stepping back, eyes wide. At her weirded out frown you made a show of glancing to the clock in the hall. “I swear I still had ten minutes until home room...weird.”  _ Nice save _ , you thought sarcastically, confusion fogging your brain...maybe she hadn’t died after all. You had imagined it? Yes, of course...wait, no, she hadn’t...why were you so confused? As far as you knew Elaine had been fine the last time you had seen her. This fleeting worry was weird and unfounded. Must be because you were stressed… “God fucking damn it!” You yelled, wrenching your thoughts back to yourself, feeling a foreign confusion that wasn’t yours before it was scrubbed from your mind. No, she had died, there was no doubt.

“Uh, Y/N, you’re being really weird…”

“I need to go see Dr Reinhart. Can you please tell my home room teacher?” You spun on your heel and ran, reaching the nurses office only to find he wasn’t even there. You gave a groan of frustration, heading for his classroom only to see he wasn’t there either. You headed back to home room with a sigh, wondering whether he knew your memories had returned and was deliberately avoiding you.

“Miss L/N, you’re late.” Your head snapped up to see Reinhart standing at the front of your classroom, a stern expression on his face. You felt like you were going to vomit. “Well? Do you have a reasonable excuse?” The bastard wasn’t  _ hiding _ from you, he was making it impossible for you to confront him. You hated him.

“I was...feeling a little sick so I decided to head to the nurses office for a quick once over but nobody was there. Sorry.” He considered you for a moment before nodding for you to take a seat. You slid into your chair, leaning over to whisper to Yuuko. “What happened to our home room teacher?” She looked at you as if you had taken your head off and started juggling it.

“He’s always been our home room teacher?” She responded, and you frowned.

“What? But—” you were cut off by Reinhart clearing his throat at the front of the classroom, all eyes turning to you.

“Y/N please, do not disrupt the class.” He sighed, and you burned red as the class snickered. You sat there for a moment longer, remembering your days back in school before you had graduated into the real world only to end up here. You’d lived through  _ enough _ of that bullshit, so it was with a smile that you simply stood and walked out, ignoring “Reinhart’s” protests and Yuuko’s worried questions. You made your way through the halls slowly, heading toward your first class.

“Yeah, hopefully  _ Reinhart _ hasn’t rigged this class so he’s the teacher too.” You muttered, waiting outside the door with a stony expression.

“I see you’ve discovered my true identity.” You jumped as Reinhart’s voice sounded from directly beside you and you glanced across to see he was leaning casually against the wall to your left, an amicable smile on his face. “Will wonders never cease? Every time is too early...you really  _ do _ make this quite difficult.” A haze washed over your brain and you blinked, body feeling as light as air.

_ What was I doing? How could I just walk out of class? Reinhart has always been such a good home room teacher as well...it would be a shame if I upset him...wait... _ **_would_ ** _ it? He’s manipulating me  _ **_again_ ** _!  _ **_No_ ** _! No no no nonononononono _ —

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” You screamed, wrenching yourself out of the hands he had on you, staggering backward and falling down, scrambling to get away from the suddenly choking aura of power emanating from him like smoke.

“Y/N...when did  _ you _ become so aware?” He questioned, trailing leisurely after you. “I had hoped to keep this charade up for longer...unless…?” His eyes met yours, a glimmering gold that made your heart seize with terror. Such beautiful eyes shouldn’t belong to such a monster.

“Unless what?”

“We make a deal, you and I. You keep my identity a secret and I—”

“And you what? Don’t have me live with your sadistic little monsters? Like hell. What could you possibly give me?” He gave you a cold smile, hand flashing down and grabbing you by the arm, yanking you to your feet and slamming you up against the wall.

“I won’t  _ kill _ you.” He stated, and you swallowed dryly.

“Even at the cost of your plan failing?” You questioned; you felt you were edging too close to the line, too close to danger, but you were sick of being threatened and sick of being the one to always  _ lose _ . “You said it yourself. Yui couldn’t cut it...unless you want her back, then you can keep repeating over and over until you finally find a way for it to work. Otherwise, I’m afraid that you can’t kill me. How long did you say it took to find someone like me? I have more cards than you,  _ Karlheinz _ .” His face moved dangerously close to anger as he gazed down at you, the hands on your arms tightening.

“You have  **no** cards, Miss L/N.” He hissed, and you shrugged, ignoring the fact that your arms were going numb.

“Whether I do or don’t, I know that a good experimenter  _ never _ interferes with the subjects. Your little dip into my life has cost you some objectivity. You’ve made it clear that you at least need me to not die at the hands of your sons, and even so, if I did then at least it would all be a part of your experiment. But you killing me? It would be completely ridiculous to throw away something like this just because you can’t run around pretending to be a doctor.”

“Then it appears we have reached an impasse.”

“Not really. You leave here and don’t come back, and I don’t tell anyone - including all  _ ten _ of your little experimental subjects - that you were ever here.” He considered you for a moment, an almost impressed gleam in his eyes.

“I noticed you’ve been talking to young Kou. If you want me to go then I shall, but only under one condition.”

“And what’s that?” You questioned sharply, not liking the direction this was heading.

“You don’t interact with the others until it is time. I will erase their memories of you, so do not approach any of them. There are far too many variables currently and I would hate for them to...clash.” You blinked, startled by this rather reasonable request.

“You...just want me to stay away from the Mukamis? Fine by me.” You said, and he relaxed his grip, an empty smile spreading across his face.

“Thank you for being so willing to compromise. I do hope to be able to talk to you at a later date...so many interesting things to learn…” with those words he vanished, leaving you alone in the hallway.

You went about the school day as normal, your tentative prodding about a Dr Reinhart being met with nothing but blank stares; it seemed like Karlheinz had been true to his word. You kicked yourself for not asking him about Elaine. How in hell’s name did he bring her back from the dead? Had he made you and Laito  _ imagine _ the whole thing? It seemed rather intricate for a false memory, but it did explain why the newer memory of her getting into her car and driving away was more clear. If Karlheinz wanted you to forget her being dead then surely he would have removed that memory completely? You were rather disturbed by the other option - Elaine had died, and Karlheinz had somehow resurrected her and altered everyone’s memories about the incident, including yours, at least partially. Whatever it was, you were glad she was alive. You hadn’t felt  _ too _ bad about it, yes, but perhaps from now you could be better? You didn’t want to be like them, revelling in pain and destruction like it was commonplace.

When your eyes connected with Kou’s at lunch there was no reaction of familiarity, just a cursory once over before he turned his face away dismissively. You couldn’t help but feel a bit let down; you had quite enjoyed your little conversation the other day despite his overwhelming narcissism, though maybe it was simply because he was someone new who you could actually talk to openly. You sat and ate alone, for once, and you felt you completely deserved it. Yuuko was who  _ knew _ where, and Elaine was nowhere to be seen. Laito had gotten the girls to flock around him once again and the other brothers were at their respective tables. Still, you were kind of glad for the silence, the white noise of people chatting and eating around you soothing.

“Why so gloomy, bitch-chan.” You jumped as Laito’s voice sounded from behind you and you glanced back to see he had left all of his little fans and had come over to take a seat beside you.

“Not gloomy, just...melancholy.” You sighed, taking a sip of your drink. “Why are you over here next to me when you  _ could _ be surrounded by a bunch of people wanting to have sex with you?”

“Is that  _ jealousy _ I detect there,  _ Y/N _ ?” He exclaimed, and you gave him a frosty smile.

“Absolutely not. Feel free to go  _ back _ over there.”

“You’re too cold, Y/N...though you sure weren’t when you were caning me bloody~.” Ah, so he still remembered  _ that _ despite not knowing why it had happened. Of course. “Really, it was exquisite...and I know you enjoyed it too…” he leaned in, lips brushing your ear as he whispered into it. “We can do it again any time you want...if it’s you then I don’t mind giving up control every now and then.”

“It is  _ never _ happening again.” You snapped, rising to your feet and striding away, leaving your tray on the table as you stormed out of the cafeteria, passing Elaine on the way without so much as a hello. You just had to get  _ away _ . Eventually you found yourself up on the roof, the cool night air a relief from the stifling heat of the indoors. You shivered upon remembering Yuuko standing at the edge of the roof angrily screaming out Kanato’s words, her face twisted and distorted with his emotions. The hate they had tried to erase that day at lunch was still there, but it had been dimmed by the increasingly vulnerable ways you were seeing the triplets in, and you  **hated** it. Why should you give them a second thought? Why treat them as if they’re anything but  _ monsters _ , practically made to feed on you? But now...you were starting to see through the front they put on. They weren’t so unbreakable, so alien, as you first believed.

“This is how it starts,” you murmured, lying back and looking up into the star spangled night sky. “And this is how it’ll end if I don’t get my act together...me loving a monster even as it rips out my throat. I can’t let that happen.” You sat up, determination renewed. I’m not going to fall for their tricks any more. No matter what. You smirked to yourself, a sudden cynicism overcoming you. “Like that’s going to change anything…” you settled back down with a sigh, apathy overtaking your limbs as you spoke words you didn’t want to believe were true.

“It may already be too late…”


	25. XIV

You gave a stifled cough, only Kanato turning to look as you forced the next one back down, giving a slight sniffle. Maybe going up to the roof wasn’t such a good idea; you were certainly feeling the cold now despite having been so warm earlier. You attempted to focus on what the teacher was saying...something about quadratic equations? You weren’t quite sure; your head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool and your ears were ringing fiercely. It took you a moment to realise that the teacher was looking directly at you, expression expectant. You blinked slowly, noticing other eyes on you. Had you been asked a question?

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that, Miss Kirishima? I...I wasn’t paying proper attention.” She gave a patient smile, pointing to the board.

“I asked whether you could come up and attempt the equation on the board.” You nodded, pushing yourself to your feet and heading to the front of the classroom, accepting the chalk from her and turning to the board. _Hmm...if I remember correctly, it was...negative B plus or minus the root of B squared minus four AC...all divided by two A_. You quickly solved the equation, Miss Kirishima giving a congratulatory smile as you completed it. “Well done Y/N, you really are a quick learner. You may sit back down.” As you walked toward your seat you were suddenly overcome by a wash of exhaustion that sent you stumbling into Yuuko’s desk, her eyes widening in alarm as she caught sight of your face.

“Y/N! Are you okay?” She exclaimed, reaching up to place her hand on your forehead, her skin feeling cool against yours. “You’re burning up!” You stepped back, shaking your head with a smile.

“No, I’m fine. Just a little dizzy spell. I haven’t been sleeping well lately, that’s all.”

“Are you sure?” This time it was Miss Kirishima, her brow creased with worry. “You can head to the nurses office if you are feeling unwell.” Yuuko jumped to her feet, taking your hand, expression brimming with concern as she turned to the front of the class.

“I’ll take her, miss. I'm the nurses assistant for our class.” She appealed. You happened to glance to the back at that moment to see Kanato glaring furiously at your joined hands, his eyes holding that same maddened fury as that day he had demanded to know why you cared about Yuuko. You tugged your hand back sharply, giving her a smile to soften the harsh action.

“It’s okay. I wouldn’t want you to miss your lesson because of me. I’ll make my way there myself. Thank you, though.” She hesitated for a moment before sitting back down, expression still holding worry.

“Okay...if you’re sure.” You headed for the door immediately, glancing over to see that Kanato was once again wearing a neutral expression, his eyes not leaving you until you passed through the door. You wandered the corridors aimlessly, not really wanting to go to the nurses office; after all, that was where Reinhart - or Karlheinz, rather - had forced some strange liquid down your throat in a bid to fix whatever it was that Reiji had broken. Not that you _resented_ him for it, per se; it had undoubtedly saved your life. However the new memory of the scorching like acid as the potion filled your body was still fresh and raw, him forcing more and more down your throat despite your agonized cries of protest. You eventually grew too tired to even walk any longer, and you slipped into a dark classroom, slumping down into the comfortable teacher’s chair at the front, eyes fluttering shut. _Just...five minutes_ …

“...pretty bad for a human, Reiji. Maybe you should…” you groaned slightly as a voice filtered through the haze of your mind, sounding mildly concerned despite the fact that you knew that _this_ person, this person _in particular_ , could never feel concern for you.

“Absolutely not. The blame is completely on her for not taking better care of herself. Why should I…” the voices faded back out again and you found yourself floating aimlessly in a sea of inky blackness, a numbness spreading through your limbs like they were being made into lead. Yes, you felt heavy. As soon as the thought occurred you plunged into the darkness, filling your mouth like a liquid and making you choke and splutter for air, desperately seeking breath as you coughed and coughed and coughed and—

“Hey, chichinashi, wake up!” You jolted up with a gasp, choking on your breath as you gagged for air. A sharp hit between your shoulder blades had you cleared up in no time, and you glanced back to see Ayato frowning over at you.

“A...yato?” You struggled to even get the one word out and he gave you a smirk.

“Yes, ore-sama himself will be making sure you don’t die on us.” You blinked, confused, as you glanced around to see it was your bedroom you were currently in, the sky outside starting to lighten with the coming dawn.

“Wh...when did we…?”

“You were pretty out of it on the ride home, chichinashi. I had to carry you up here. What the hell has gotten into you anyway, huh?”

“I...I don’t...know.” You murmured, settling back against your pillows as he moved aside, your entire body aching from head to toe. “I think...it’s because I stayed under the cold water too long yesterday. And I went up to the roof at lunch...I guess I have the flu?”

“Huh. None of the others lasted long enough to even catch a cold.” He said nonchalantly, and you opened your mouth to retort only to start coughing again, quickly escalating into retching as you choked on phlegm and saliva. Vomit rose in your throat and you made to run for the bathroom only to be stopped by Ayato thrusting a bucket into your face, which you took and promptly emptied the contents of your stomach into, throwing up until you felt like your very being was getting puked into that bucket, tears streaming down your cheeks as you clutched it to your chest. Eventually you settled back, your entire body shuddering as cold washed over you.

“G-god I’m f-f-freezing.” You muttered, teeth chattering as you drew the bed covers around you. An icy hand pressed into your forehead and you jolted back, gasping. “Cold! Your hands are so _c-cold_!”

“Well yeah, I’m cold blooded, but you’re burning up something fierce, chichinashi. You really do have a nasty fever.” He commented, reaching across and grabbing a wet cloth from a bowl and giving it a squeeze, resting it across your forehead, the cool water actually feeling quite nice despite you already feeling like you were frozen.

“Wh-why are you...helping me? Looking after me? It seems...very out of character for you.” He glared at you, giving your arm a sharp pinch that made you yelp.

“Really chichinashi, I would think that was obvious. Ore-sama can’t drink from you if you’re like this. It’d kill you for sure. You really are stupid, aren’t you?” He scoffed, getting up and heading for the door. “Don’t worry, chichinashi, when you’re better ore-sama will be taking his payment...with added interest.” With those ominous words he vanished, leaving you alone in the dim room. There was a strange scurrying sound from the corner of your room and you froze, holding your breath. It sounded again, this time closer, and you swallowed dryly, body too heavy to even sit up despite the scrabbling and scritching being _right next to your bed_. Then...silence. You lay frozen for one second, then two, then three...nothing. You let out a shaky sigh of relief, turning to your side only to meet the eye sockets of a rotting corpse, mouth open wide in a low moan that gradually became louder and louder and _louder_ —

“ _HEEEEEEEEELP MMMMMEEEEEEE_!” You gave a high, terrified scream as the thing latched onto you with dried, rotten fingers, bone digging into your skin as its sweet, sickly breath washed over you like poison. “ _SAVE USSSSSSSSS_!” Your screaming rose in pitch as you felt other hands grabbing at your legs, your arms, your hair; they seemed to rise from the mattress itself, clamping onto you desperately as several voices yelled all at once. “ ** _JOIN_** **_US_** _! JOINUSJOINUSJOINUS—_ “

“NO STOP! PLEASE STOP I DON’T WANT TO—”

“ _It’s nice and cold here_.” One voice was suddenly painfully clear in your ears, low and hissing. There was a loud ripping noise as the canopy above you was shredded to bits, revealing a girl with long, ragged black hair grinning down at you from the roof, splayed flat against it like a starfish. It was Satsuki, from the first file you had picked up, you just _knew_ it. “ _Nice and cold in this mansion. You'll have so many friends...if you join us_.” You watched in growing horror as she began to convulse, eyes bulging out of her sockets, limbs twisting and breaking even as she cackled, blood pouring from her mouth and eyes and nose, dripping down onto your face as you screamed and screamed.

“Y/N…?” Your eyes shot to the doorway to see Laito standing there, eyes wide. “What’s going on?”

“You don’t see them?!” You could still feel their hands, cold and bony, still feel the blood dripping down on you, still hear their chanting; _join us, join us, join us_. “They’re right here! They’re right _fucking_ here!” There was a playful giggle from your left and you craned your neck around to see a naked young woman standing there, her curled blonde hair matted and coated with blood, the word ‘whore’ carved into her flesh over and over.

“ _They won’t see us, silly girl. They killed us. They put us here...and they’ll put you here too_.”

“Y-you’re Belle…” you whispered, trembling. “You’re _dead_ …”

“ _Why of course! All thanks to_ ** _him_**.” She gestured to Laito with a darkened expression, the words carved into her seeming to glow with her anger. “ _And..._ ** _her_**.” She looked sadly down to your chest, a frown on her face. “ _I loved her, and she threw me aside...like_ ** _garbage_** _. She told me she loved me_.” Her grey, foggy eyes narrowed, her finger lightly pressing against your breastbone. “ _Now she’s_ ** _inside_** _you. Right..._ ** _here_**.” She reared her hand back and plunged her hand into your chest, ripping your heart out and holding it to her lips, giggling maniacally as she kissed the still-beating organ. “ _You’re_ ** _all mine_** _now Cordelia! We'll be together_ ** _forever_**.”

“Y/N! Wake up!” You lashed your fist out blindly, catching someone on the side of their face with the back of your hand.

“STOP IT! LET GO OF ME!” You thrashed and struggled, falling to your bedroom floor with a harsh thud, the hands turning into your blanket, wrapped tightly around you, the blood on your face excess water from the cloth. The flare of pain in your chest though...that refused to subside, though you suspected it had nothing to do with what you had just experienced. Laito was staring down at you, Kanato peering over the edge of the bed while Ayato was kneeling next to you, a frown on his face. “I...was that…did you see…?” You glanced up to see your canopy was completely intact, no dead girl on the ceiling, no corpses on the floor, just you and three vampires, one of whom you had just struck across the face. “Who...who did I just hit?”

“Me, bitch-chan, but I can’t say I mind all that much.” Laito said with a smirk, and you scowled, attempting to get up only for your legs to give way, Ayato surprisingly helping you back onto the bed. Kanato took your hand in his, concern evident in his face.

“You sounded like you were having...a very bad dream.” He murmured, thumb tracing rather soothing circles on the back of your hand. “I heard your screams from the dining hall. You seemed...so scared.” His lips quirked up into a smile, eyes meeting yours with a cruel intensity. “They sounded _wonderful_.”

“Fuck...you really didn’t...didn’t see _anything_?” Your voice was small and scared, eyes wide as they went to each brother in turn. They simply shared a glance you couldn't quite decipher before shrugging in unison.

“Just you, screaming and thrashing on the bed, bitch-chan. What exactly is it we should have...seen?”

“I...I...but it felt so _real_ …” your head was spinning, pulse feeling thready and weak as your heart continued to feel as if it was being crushed slowly.

“Fevers can do strange things to the human mind, bitch-chan. You were likely in a lucid dream, or perhaps a hallucination. Who knows, really? But I can assure you that there is nothing else but us in here. Just get some rest. We couldn’t even feed on you in this condition if we _wanted_ to.” With those harsh last words he vanished, and you were certain now that you hadn’t imagined it...because you had _never_ mentioned that what you saw was ‘ _something else_ ’. Laito was silver tongued, that was for sure; clearly the other two had allowed him to play the role of the gaslighter this time, but his wording had slipped slightly. Kanato vanished next, and as Ayato made to follow you desperately grabbed onto his wrist, eyes pleading.

“Don’t go! Please...can you stay?” He stared down at you, surprised. “Please don’t leave me alone here…”

“Okay, chichinashi. But don't think I’m doing it for _you_.” He lay down on the bed beside you, grabbing you and pulling you into his chest, his chin resting gently on the top of your head as he gave a sigh. “You’re so weird, chichinashi…”

“How’s that?”

“No normal girl would ask one of us to stay just for reassurance. Not after all you’ve experienced.” He pointed out, and you shivered, burrowing closer as the memory of dead hands clamped onto your arms returned with vigour.

‘Yeah...it’s been well established that I'm not very normal.” You agreed, eyes fluttering shut, your body succumbing to the overwhelming exhaustion.

“You shouldn’t be looking for comfort with any of us, Y/N...you’ll find nothing but cold there.” He murmured, surprised that you didn’t respond until he heard your gentle snuffling as you slipped into a deeper sleep. “Jeez...asleep so fast.” He brought a hand up, stroking it through your hair curiously. “Huh...never realised how soft it was before…” he settled down, closing his eyes.

_Yeah_ , he thought, a slight smile on his face. _Maybe this isn’t too bad every now and then_ …

***

The fever had been going on for the whole weekend, raging higher and higher each day, sweat soaking your pyjamas despite your bone-shaking shivering. And despite their overall clinginess, the triplets couldn't be with you constantly and whenever you were alone and at your weakest, your most _vulnerable_...the creatures came back. 

Crawling from the shadows, grabbing onto you and yelling in your ears, each voice now distinct. They claimed to be the previous brides, but who knew how true that was? For all you knew you _were_ just hallucinating and were reading too much into Laito’s words; after all no matter how much you screamed, how hard you struggled, when the triplets appeared it was simply because your blanket had tangled around you and sweat had soaked you, no blood, no ghouls. Still, it was a harrowing experience and by Monday you weren’t even screaming, just staring straight up in numb horror as the creatures rained their own pain down on you, their horrid recounts of how they had died, so many that they all blended into one long story of agony. You were currently listening to another story, the creature it belonged to perched on your chest, glazed eyes staring down into yours.

“ _I left the mansion once to buy a present for Kanato...I loved him so much and just wanted to see him smile...he didn’t see it my way, though. He burned me_ ** _alive_**.” You whimpered as the corpse burst into flames, eyes melting down its face as it gave a shrieking cackle, the heat from the blaze feeling so _real_.

“Why are you _doing_ this?” Your voice broke as the heat suddenly vanished, the corpse simply a corpse again, tilting its head as it gazed down at you, eyes gaining some sort of awareness.

“ _Because we can. Why else_?” It hissed, and you closed your eyes, taking in a shaking breath, now unbothered by the sweet stench of death.

“You’re all a bunch of fucking _bitches_ then.” You spat, sitting up suddenly and shoving the _thing_ off you, sending it tumbling over the end of the bed with a surprised yelp. “ _Because you can_ my **ass**. You’re all just...bitter. And miserable...and _trapped_ …” Your voice trailed off, sadness tingeing it. A pale hand came up from the bottom of the bed, pulling up a young girl with haunted green eyes and black hair streaked with grey. Despite her obviously being no older than 17 she had deep wrinkles around her mouth and eyes.

“ _I’m sorry...I don’t want to hurt you. Not like they did to me_.” She tentatively made her way around the bed, sitting at the edge of the mattress, her weight not moving it down much. She reached over and patted your hand gently, expression deeply sad. “ _I chose Reiji...he tortured me for the smallest things. Not using the correct fork, not saying thank you...it hurt so bad. I don't want you to hurt like I did_.” Her voice faded to nothing as the door swung open, revealing Laito standing there, a tray in his hands.

“Soup for you, bitch-chan!” He stated, heading in, the door closing behind him as he settled down on the bed, spooning up a decent amount of the soup and blowing on it, holding it to your lips. At first you had protested against being fed; you certainly weren’t so weak that you couldn’t hold utensils, but at their insistence you simply gave in, seeing resisting as being more trouble than it was worth. This soup was a warm, creamy broth with chicken and - you assumed - herbs, and you found it was rather tasty, polishing off the whole bowl for the first time in days.

“Thank you, Laito.” You said softly, taking a drink from the accompanying tea he had brought up. “I really appreciate you bringing me food these past few days.”

“Ah, well I can’t have my bitch-chan dying on me, now can I?” He said, petting your head gently. “You can repay me once you’re fit again...I’m sure you know with _what_.”

“No...I’m never doing that again. I’m sorry but I can’t handle it a second time.” You protested, and he laughed softly.

“Bitch-chan, it’ll take far more than a human with a cane to break _me_.”

“No.” This was said with a steely finality, and he sighed, gathering the dishes and standing.

“You’ll change your mind soon enough.” And, in another first for the last few days, you didn’t beg him to stay for a while longer just to avoid the ghosts...and you saw the tensing of his shoulders as he noticed that. He liked having you depend on him, you knew it, and he always indulged you as a reward for your begging unlike the other two. But quite frankly you were thinking clearer now; the ghosts clearly had a story to tell you despite their violent and terrifying methods, and you thought it might be good to actually listen for once. “...bitch-chan, you aren’t thinking of doing anything...stupid, are you?” His voice was low and cold, and you shook your head, pulling your knees to your chest.

“I need to stop thinking these things I’m seeing are real. Otherwise I may never sleep again. I need to face them head on.” You explained, hoping he would buy the lie.

“Very well, bitch chan.” He muttered, striding for the door and slamming it behind him.

“ _Well well well,_ ** _someone_** _isn’t happy_.” You stiffened at the new voice beside your ear and you turned to see not a corpse, or a withered husk, but a beautiful woman with wavy crimson hair, crystal clear blue eyes and a benign smile, her entire body glowing with a strange violet light that immediately soothed you. “ _It’s nice to finally meet you, Y/N. My name is Renée_.”

“You...sound more coherent than the others,” you pointed out, and she laughed slightly, nodding her head.

“ _Indeed. When I was alive I was what you would refer to as a witch. It has enabled me to remain tethered, rooted in reality. And I have to say...I didn’t think I would see the day when those brothers would listen to a human. Yui got the closest, but you’ve gained a certain sense of...respect from them. Not normal respect of course, but certainly more than any others_.”

“Wait, what do you mean _Yui_ got the closest?!” You yelped, eyes wide. “Yui as in...me? Like, this body?”

“ _Who else? I watched her die so very many times. It became so distressing…nobody else remembered, of course. Karlheinz simply turned back time each time she perished but being a ghost that is aware of its own existence it didn’t affect me like the others. I attempted to warn her several times, but there was always interference, most likely by Karlheinz_.” You frowned, shaking your head in disbelief.

“He can manipulate time? That is _insane_.” She smiled, shrugging.

“ _Karlheinz and his powers are a mystery to many, but I have witnessed how boundless they are, how formidable. I’m actually quite impressed that you resisted his manipulation of your mind. It takes an incredibly strong willed human to do that. Many vampires couldn’t. Someone who sees him as he is...as a cruel god-like figure who manipulates everything like it’s his job...someone like that would have trouble even standing before him in defiance, but I’ve seen Yui manage quite a few times. Her belief in her God helped her, of course. She was so pure...but that clearly wasn’t enough for_ ** _him_**.” She sighed deeply, expression downcast. “ _Hopefully you can do better_...” she began to fade from your vision and you reached out a hand, alarmed. You were finally getting answers and now she was leaving?

“ _Wait_!” You cried out as you overreached, falling over the edge of the bed, falling into the pool of darkness her light had been keeping at bay, hands grabbing at you as the moaning and wailing started up again. You tried to stay quiet, to bear with it, but being down there, trampled under the weight of their suffering...it was overwhelming. With a great amount of effort you shoved yourself to your feet, staggering for the door and running from your room, even the carpet feeling cold underneath your bare feet as you raced through corridors blindly. Suddenly you ran into something solid and you swore as you bounced back onto the floor, your nightgown not doing much to cushion your fall. “ _Ow_ …” you glanced up to see Subaru glaring down at you, fists clenched. “Oh, sorry Subaru. I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“ **Clearly**.” He snapped, reaching down and yanking you to your feet harshly, his grip on your arm rather painful. However, when he spoke his voice was softer, less gruff. “What were you running from?’

“Oh, just the ghosts of your past victims.” You said nonchalantly, thinking he would simply deny it like the rest. Instead he gave you a serious once over, eyes lingering on yours.

“You’ve seen them then?”

“Wait, they’re _real_?!” You yelled, and his hand flashed up, covering your mouth.

“No _shit_. You really think you could imagine all that, dumbass? Stop **fucking** yelling.”

“H-how can I stay calm?! You just told me that I...that I wasn’t imagining these creatures...and you want me to stay _quiet_?!” You shouted, yanking yourself free and staggering back into the wall, eyes wide and panicked. “They’ve been tormenting me for days and you all just _aaah_!” You yelped as he slammed his fist into the wall next to your head, flakes of plaster deflecting onto the side of your face, stinging slightly. He glared down at you, crimson eyes burning with irritation.

“ **Shut the fuck up**.” He snarled, rearing back to strike the wall again, huge cracks spreading out from the point of impact as a _crunch_ filled your ears. You felt something cool splash against your cheek and you reached up, smearing it with your fingertips and taking a look to see it was blood, a deep unnatural red that felt extra sticky to the touch.

“Subaru...I’m sorry for yelling, okay? But you need to stop hitting that wall. Just...your hand, it’s—”

“Who gives a _shit_ about my hand?” He muttered, lowering his fist but not stepping back, his close proximity suddenly occurring to you as you felt his clothes brush against yours. “Usually the remnants just go bump in the night...a shiver here and there, the feeling of being watched. But when your mind is weak, that is when they can crawl in, get under your skin and into your head.”

“My mind...is weak?”

“ _Tch_. Of course it is. Don’t sound so _damn_ surprised. Your fever would have had your mind spinning all sorts of ways; naturally your mind would be in a state of unrest and disarray.” He pointed out, and you nodded slowly, understanding overcoming you.

“So...that’s why I never saw them before?” You asked, and he nodded sharply, stepping back. “Then...when I’m better will I...stop seeing them?” He hesitated a moment before turning and walking away, glancing back over his shoulder, expression cold.

“Sure...if you don’t go insane first.” With those chilling words he vanished, leaving you alone in the hallway, shadows creeping at the corners of your eyes as your breathing became laboured, your temperature slowly climbing as you slid down the wall, tears slipping down your face as malicious giggling filled your ears.

“I’ve...exerted myself too much...I can’t…” you slumped to the carpet, eyes closing under the crushing weight of exhaustion despite the chill of icy air against your skin. A shadow fell over your sleeping form, the owner giving a sigh as they gazed down at you.

“Really now…” a foot swung out, cracking into an approaching ghost with a sense of cruelty, the creature slinking away with an affronted groan. Reiji adjusted his glasses, leaning down to lift your unconscious body, his narrowed eyes daring any ghosts to approach. “Going insane should be the least of your concerns, Y/N.” He carried you back to your room, depositing you gently onto your bed, a wicked smirk spreading across his mouth in an uncharacteristic display of emotion. “Though I’m sure the sight of you completely unhinged would be a lovely one, some of these ghosts are **hungry**. I wonder if you’ll last through it.” With those words he left you alone, your sleep undisturbed for the first time in days.

***

“Ugh why’s it taking so long for her to recover? I’m _thirsty_ …” you sighed as Kanato’s voice filtered through the door, sounding impatient and petulant.

“Well Kanato, those things _do_ like to leech off the life force of others. It seems like bitch-chan is heading down the road of d...hm.” The door flew open to reveal Laito standing there with a wide grin on his face, Kanato hovering behind him. “Bitch-chan don’t you know it’s _rude_ to listen in on the conversations of others?”

“How can I help it when you’re speaking so loudly even when literally right outside my room?” You questioned, eyes narrowed with annoyance. “And you can stop pretending that these things I’m seeing aren’t real. The gaslighting was a pretty clever trick, but unfortunately for you I’m not **stupid**.”

“You sure look it, bitch-chan. After all, _you’re_ the one claiming that _ghosts_ are real.”

“I can’t believe you. Still trying to convince me I’m insane rather than simply straight up tell me the truth? It’s getting pretty ridiculous.” You pointed out, expression irate. “Can’t you just be _honest_? It isn’t like it’s some sort of big secret; Subaru explained it _niiiiiice_ and clearly.”

“Y/N, do the _things_ ever talk about us?” Kanato questioned, eyes wide and questioning. _I guess the lies are over then? Weird how fast he switched_.

“You’re all they talk about...they tell me how you killed them then they reenact it in front of my very eyes. It’s pretty disturbing stuff.” You said, and he moved closer, a strange light in his eyes.

“And what do you think of us...now that you know what happened to them?”

“Well...I don’t think much either way. I already knew you killed a bunch of women anyway, plus I read about them in the files, so it wasn’t anything new, but still...living through it was pretty horrible. It’s not like it’s made me _hate_ you or anything, but it’s certainly something to...think about.”

“You remember the files?” Laito questioned sharply, and you shrugged.

“It all came back to me when I was sleeping. I guess the constant torment shook something loose.” You stated with a shrug, not feeling the need to divulge Cordelia’s role in your renewed memory. “It doesn’t matter anyway.”

“My my bitch-chan you’re being awfully open today. Makes me wonder what on earth they could have shown you to make you less afraid of us than of them.”

“Well...that’s for me to know and you to never find out.” You answered curtly, turning away from him and smiling over at Kanato. “I haven’t been able to make you any sweets recently...I’ll make up for it when I’m better, I promise.” He gave a smile of delight, reaching down and petting your head.

“Good girl.” He praised, his smile fading somewhat as his hand dropped back to his side, eyes wandering to the veins in your neck with a deep hunger. “Still...I’d rather have your blood. I’ve missed how sweet it is.”

“I...I’m sure that you’ll be able to have some blood too.” You ceded, not looking forward to that moment one bit. “Tell me...why _haven’t_ you been drinking my blood? It seems oddly...charitable of you all.” They glanced at each other before shrugging, Laito tossing your duvet over you and forcing you to lie back.

“If we drink from you in this condition you’ll undoubtedly get worse and then die...and none of us are quite done with you just yet, bitch-chan. So rest up! The moment you’re better I’ll be paying you a very _long_ and _hard_ visit~.” You didn’t even have time to pull a disgusted expression before he was gone, Kanato glowering at the spot he had just been in.

“You’ll come to me first, right? When you’re better?” He demanded, and you nodded slowly, both afraid to make the commitment and afraid to not.

“Of course Kanato. As soon as I can.” He shot you one last unreadable glance before vanishing, leaving you alone with your thoughts.

_Somehow I don’t think that it’s all that simple...would they really stop feeding on me completely just to prolong my stay here? I feel like there’s more to it_ … A yawn interrupted your thoughts and you settled back onto the pillows, eyes fluttering shut, the ghosts once again not making themselves known to you as you drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

***

You hummed along with the soothing melody playing in the distance, practically floating along the lilac-lit hallways as you followed it through the mansion to its source, a familiar red-headed ghost that gave you a warm, welcoming smile as she sat at a huge piano lit by a purple spotlight.

“ _Bonjour, mon petit ami_.” She greeted, playing out a quick, jarring tune on the keyboard before melting back into the sweet harmony from before. You gave her a tentative smile before heading over to sit beside her, not daring to even try and join in on the wonderful song she was playing. It wasn’t like anything you had ever heard, so pure and clear, brimming with the very essence of dreams and fantasies...of _magic_. She looked you up and down, eyebrows knitting for a moment before relaxing back into calmness. “Apologies if I am staring. I find your true appearance matches you much better, but...it will take a slight adjustment period.”

“It’s fine. I don’t really care.” You sighed, too taken by her music to even consider the fact that she could literally do anything to you in here...still, she wasn’t like Cordelia, all manipulation and deception. She was... _nice_. “What is this song? It’s...lovely.”

“Hm...it’s a song taught to all witches at birth. We learn to hum it, whistle it, sing it...but I have always loved the piano. I find it gives the melody a certain...depth.”

“Mmhmm...depth…” your head felt foggy, exhaustion crashing over you...but you were already...asleep? “What’s...happen...ing…” your voice trailed off, head dropping down to hit the keys, sending out a discordant jangle that felt like electricity had been shot down your spine. It was through a thick, sleepy haze that you heard a third person approaching, heels clicking on the polished wooden floor.

“You’ve done well.” The voice was familiar, horribly so, but you couldn’t even lift your head, much less move away.

“Hello Cordelia. It’s been so long.” Renée greeted, the familiarity in her tone making you want to stab your eyes out with a fork. Why was it that _every_ time you thought you could trust someone it came back to bite you right on the ass?

“Indeed. You’re sure she is completely unconscious?”

“Making a person fall asleep within their own subconscious is hard, but doable. You have complete control now...so long as you get me what I need. Oh, and please try to avoid waking her. She’s a tenacious one. I’m not sure that she would be so easily lulled if she were aware of what was happening.

“Yes, I’ll get you your silly little necklace and then I’ll perform the ritual to bring you back...once I have my _true_ body returned to me.” Renée chuckled, beginning to play her wicked melody yet again.

“Naturally. Oh, and Cordelia?”

“Yes?” 

“Make sure you keep little Y/N around. I’ve grown quite fond of her.”

“Ha. You were always too _soft_. It’s why my Kanato ended up killing you.” She scoffed in response, pausing and setting a gentle hand onto your lowered head. It took all your willpower to avoid reacting; even under the spell of the song you were utterly repulsed by her very touch. “But yes, I think I will keep her around...I enjoy our little conversations. Plus, Karlheinz sees something...special in her. I want to know what it is.”

“You’re sure that isn’t the only reason, Cordelia? You haven’t started to _like_ her, have you?”

“Of course not.” Her voice was cold and hard, fingers jerking away from your hair so roughly that you gave an unconscious moan of pain.

“Watch it! You almost woke her! Just go get the damn necklace.” Renée hissed, and Cordelia laughed, sauntering away. Renée sighed in annoyance, slowing her playing. “Well Y/N, it’s just me and you now. Don’t think _too_ badly of me.”

“Oh, I **will**.” She gasped as your hand shot out, fist crashing down on the keys and disrupting the song for just long enough for your head to clear slightly, using the opportunity to lunge for her, knocking the stool over as you crashed to the floor, hands going straight for her throat. You squeezed tightly and she _actually_ choked, hands rising to claw at your wrists, nails elongating to talons as her eyes glowed violet. You grinned down at her, the blood pouring down your arms not bothering you in the slightest even as she reached bone.

“H-how...are you... _gggghhh…_ ” you cut her words off with a simple tightening of your hands, a laugh escaping your lips.

“I know why they like to choke me so much now,” you giggled, pressing down so hard that her face went bright crimson. “It’s so exhilarating...seeing that light fading in your eyes? What a fucking **high**.” She stared up at you in horror, mouth opening but no words coming out. Just as her lips began to turn blue she vanished with a fizzling pop, and suddenly the scenery began to rip away at the walls, empty blackness spreading toward you from all sides, her spell broken as you fell through the floor, sensation flooding back to you as your awareness snapped fully into place.

You woke up to see your hand was resting on the doorknob of the room that held the files of all the girls and you jolted back with a startled gasp, eyes wide. You couldn’t quite believe that Renée had managed to worm her way into your head like that, and yet here you were, standing at the door to the room where her necklace was likely stored in. Cordelia had control for long enough to make it all the way to the library, and who _knew_ what would happen if Renée found a way to make it last longer?

“What a bitch.” You muttered, grabbing the handle and yanking the door open, striding inside and heading straight for the shelves holding the labelled items. “Renée…Renée...come on where is it... _aha_!” You triumphantly raised a crystal pendant set in silver in the air, glowing with a soft lilac hue as soon as you touched it. You read the label, seeing Renée’s name written in cursive alongside a small note.

_Warning: pendant holds powerful magic that would enable her to regain physical form. If she interacts with a bride make sure she doesn't get the necklace; at_ ** _any_** _cost_.

“Hm, so that’s what she meant?” You turned to leave only to stop short as Renée appeared before you, hair floating around her head and expression twisted with agitation.

“ _Y/N please...give me that necklace_.” She held out her hand, fingers quivering between corporeal and solid, eyes holding a deep desperation.

“Tell me, why is it that some of the files said that it _wasn’t_ the brothers that killed the bride?” She jolted back, eyes widening. “Hmmm, that’s quite a _telling_ expression. You see, I have a little theory. These ghosts feed on a bride’s life force, her will to hold on. And _you_...well, you enjoy the taste of horror most of all. You feed on them, all the while pretending to be a friendly entity, they trust you...and then you lead them here, to your necklace.”

“ _Y/N, you have no idea...just_ ** _give me the necklace_**!” She demanded, her entire body dissolving into a purple mist with a shudder of rage before reforming, her glare hateful.

“I don’t think so.” You shoved right through her body, the intense cold almost making you drop the necklace in shock. You marched out into the main library, Renée following swiftly. “You were going to get Cordelia to give you this, right? Did she know that it absorbs the life energy of whoever hands it over and transfers it to you?” Foreign shock and confusion ran through you and you smirked. “I guess not. After all, the daughter of a demon lord...that life force would be incredibly potent, right?”

“ _How did you work it out_?” Her voice was scarily flat, her body flickering with a crimson light.

“It was a somewhat educated guess.” You snapped, clutching the necklace tighter. “But I’m glad I was right. Now I don’t feel so guilty about breaking this thing. You don’t _deserve_ to be brought back to life.” Her eyes widened in real panic as her mouth opened into a gaping scream, black sludge pouring out, transforming into reaching hands that clawed at your legs and torso, trying to reach the hand holding the necklace. You gave a snarl of frustration, recognising some of the faces within the black mass as the ones that had been tormenting you the past few days.

“ _Just hand it over and I won’t have them drag you into_ ** _insanity_**.” Renée demanded, and you gave her a challenging grin, eyes glinting with rage.

“It’s been _you_ this whole time. You were the one making me so **weak**.” You tore yourself free and lunged for the table, ignoring the tearing of your flesh, the searing pain through your entire body. “I’m not weak anymore. You can’t fool me again.” You tossd the necklace down and picked up a heavy marble paperweight, raising it high over your head.

“ _NO! Please, if you destroy the necklace it won’t just prevent me from being able to come back it’ll destroy my very essence! I’m begging you! I know you, Y/N...you’re_ ** _not_** _a murderer_!” You observed her for a moment, and her face slackened with relief as you lowered the paperweight. “Thank you, Y/N. I swear I will make things right.” She said, shoulders slumping. You gave her a sweet smile.

“I’m glad you told me before I smashed it,” you commented, expression melting into one of cruelty. “Destroying it now that I know you’ll be obliterated will give me **ten** times more satisfaction.”

“... _what_?” with a wicked smile you swiftly brought the paperweight down, shattering the necklace completely. She gave an unearthly wail, collapsing to her knees as her body burst into purple flames that ate her from the inside out. You chuckled as she combusted, even feeling the heat from the ghostly flames.

“Really, did you think tricking me would be so easy?” You questioned softly, and she gave one last desperate cry before dissolving into nothing. You closed your eyes for a moment, breathing easily for the first time in days, your head mercifully clear and temperature completely normal. When you opened them again Ayato was standing directly in front of you, and you yelped, staggering back. “Ayato! How long have you been―”

“Long enough, chichinashi.” He said, eyeing the broken necklace. “No bride has ever resisted that witch’s song. I should have known you would be the first.”

“It wasn’t much...effort…” you realised he was watching you intently, expression unreadable. “...Ayato?”

“Tell me why you were talking about my **mother**.” Your heart lurched wildly at those words, the blood draining from your face as you stared at him.

“Your...mother?”

“Yes, bitch-chan. You have a **lot** of explaining to do.” Laito appeared behind you, taking hold of your shoulders and leaning down to inhale the scent rising from your neck. “Starting with _this_...it took me a while, but I knew I had smelt this intoxicating aroma elsewhere.”

“You **lied** to me.” Finally Kanato appeared in front of you, eyes narrowed with rage. “You said the Cordelia you knew was a friend...but that wasn’t true, **was it**?” You were stunned into silence, eyes wide and feeling like a deer in the headlights. “ ** _ANSWER ME_**!”

“Tick tock, bitch-chan~!”

“Get explaining, chichinashi...unless you need us to **torture** it out of you.”

“Alright...but I think perhaps―”

“Nobody asked you to think. **Get on with it**.” You gave a shaky sigh, shoulders tensing.

“Fine...I’ll start from the very beginning, but you may want to sit. It’s a...long story.”

“Don’t worry, bitch-chan, we have _forever_.”

“Very well.” You took a deep breath. _There’s no hiding anything now. I’ll have to tell them..._ ** _everything_**. So it was with a heavy heart that you began to speak, knowing they would absolutely hate what you had to say.

_Fingers crossed they don’t_ ** _kill_** _me_...


	26. XV

‘ _ Okay, so...I’m actually from an alternate dimension where you don’t exist, this isn’t my body, Cordelia’s heart is implanted in my chest, I talk to her in my head while fighting against her struggling to take control...oh, and by the way, Reiji knew before you did _ !’  **_Then_ ** _ cue the immediate murder _ , you thought to yourself, sitting back in the chair you were in. You had sharply realised that, whilst it would be totally cathartic to blurt everything out, they certainly wouldn’t be able to handle such a huge secret being dropped on them. Their mother being... _ around _ ...still would be bad enough. You could feel all of their gazes on you despite your eyes being nailed to the desk in front of you.

“Bitch-chan, we don’t have all night.”

“Wow Laito, didn’t you say earlier that you had  _ forever _ .” You pointed out, trying in vain to keep the mocking edge from your voice. You gasped as his hand cracked across your cheek, grabbing your chin and forcing you to meet his eyes, which were blazing with an unreal level of anger.

“I’m not in the mood for your little quips right now.” He hissed, other hand clenching into a fist. “What is your connection to my  **mother** ?”

“ _ Our _ mother.” Kanato corrected, irate as he glared into your eyes. “Y/N, if you don’t start explaining I think I’ll start breaking your fingers. One by one.”

“Alright!” You yelped, noting that Ayato was being uncharacteristically quiet. “Well, it all started when I arrived at the mansion. At first it was just a twinge in my chest here and there, but then I started seeing this woman with purple hair everywhere. She attacked me in my dreams, appeared when I was alone...I eventually got sick of it and confronted her. She was...surprised, to see that I could openly converse with her. She tried to persuade me to let her take control and naturally I said no, but I think I just pissed her off.” You took a deep breath, pushing your sweat soaked hair away from your face. Now that you really took a moment you realised you were in an absolutely atrocious state; you were covered in blood and your pyjamas were torn to shreds, revealing the deep wounds beneath that the ghosts had inflicted on you.

“I can imagine that not getting her own way really didn’t go down well.” Ayato scoffed, looking rather amused. “This explains all the times you’ve been having random conversations with nobody, though. Still, how are you seeing her in the first place?”

“It’s my heart. Or, her heart.” Understanding dawned on their faces as they glanced at your neck, at the pulse in it that was currently racing. “Your asshole uncle implanted it into my chest as a baby, as far as I can tell.”

“Wait...you know uncle Richter?” Laito interrupted, and you nodded.

“Sort of. I’ve seen him here a couple times. He laughed at me a bit when I was dying from blood loss. Kissed...uh, you know what never mind what he did.” But it was too late, for all of them had a sharply renewed interest in what you were saying.

“He  **kissed you** ?” Kanato snarled out the question, and you shrugged.

“Cordelia, really, but I could still feel it.” You shuddered at the memory, pulling a disgusted expression. “I made my horror at the fact very clear.”

“So Cordelia took control?” Ayato again with the straightforward question; he seemed to be quite invested in this, likely because he had orchestrated his mother’s death only to find she had evaded complete annihilation.  _ How disappointing must  _ **_that_ ** _ be _ ?

“Yes...and some time soon I won’t be able to take it back.” You admitted, and they all fell silent, something which greatly disturbed you. “Hey, at least you won’t have to put up with me any more, right? Just, y’know,  _ stabby stabby bye bye Cordelia _ then we’re both outta your hair for good.”

“I don’t want you to be gone…” this was said in such a quiet voice that you almost missed it, but alas you  _ did _ hear it, and Kanato probably  _ knew _ that you did, his eyes looking haunted as he waited for one of your patented reassuring responses.

“I’m sorry, Kanato...but I don’t have a choice.” You said softly, for once unable to dredge up the words that had once come so easily. “She’ll get her way...somehow. My hatred for her can only tide me over for so long.”

“Hatred?” Your eyes shot to Laito’s, your stomach aching with the sudden sick feeling that swooped over you. Did you really want to divulge the fact that you knew about him and Cordelia, about the way she had treated him like an object for her own personal pleasure?

“Um...I know. About...you. And Cordelia. What you...ah...what she…” you trailed off uncomfortably, not wanting to go into the details, but Laito looked more amused than anything else.

“You’re embarrassed, bitch-chan? It’s just how love works.”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but it is fucking  _ not _ how love works.” You snapped, rising to your feet, anger sharp in your tone. “Believe whatever you want, but she preyed on an innocent little boy for her own amusement...her own  _ child _ . If she were a human she’d be in prison, but your shitty father just punished  _ you _ for what  _ she _ did. Death wasn’t enough of a punishment. She’s a vile, disgusting  _ predator _ and if you want to know the truth, the only way she’s getting this body is if she completely erases me from it because  **I hate her** . She’ll only win when I’m basically  _ dead _ .”

_ Harsh words for someone who just  _ **_saved_ ** _ me _ , Cordelia’s voice filled your head and you froze, eyes wide.

“I didn’t save you, I saved myself. Still, a self-centered egomaniac like you  _ would _ think that.” You corrected out loud, earning you confused glances from the triplets before their expressions melted into ones of understanding.

“She’s listening...right now?” Ayato questioned, and your lips turned up into an involuntary smile of pure condescension.

“Look at you, Ayato. So remorseless about what you did to your own mother. What  **all** of you did.” Your voice felt oily and heavy in your mouth, and you noticed all three brothers were staring in a mildly concealed shock at your eyes. You angrily wrenched control back, exhaustion crashing into you as you did, buckling your knees and sending you crashing back into the chair. How was it so easy for her to worm her way in yet every time you took your autonomy back in was like pushing a boulder uphill? “Sorry...that was―”

“Our mother. I assumed so when your eyes turned the exact same  _ colour _ as hers.” Laito interrupted, for once seeming slightly shaken. “Can she hear and see everything?”

“Yes. She’s always there, just waiting for her moment. She’s been getting stronger, though.” You admitted, and they all looked rather alarmed by this statement. “Why are you acting like this is all such a big deal? It isn’t like I matter anyway.”

“Ah, but bitch-chan, we’ve grown rather fond of having you around. It would be such a shame if you were wiped from existence before I could find a way to break you myself.”

“Naturally,” you responded in a dry tone, pushing yourself unsteadily to your feet. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m pretty injured here and I feel like I’ve been run over by a train.”

“Ah bitch-chan, you likely won’t make it out the doors in the state you’re in.”

“You’re in luck, chichinashi. Ore-sama is feeling generous today.” Before you could even comprehend his words he had picked you up, blurring through corridors until you reached your room, Ayato dumping you unceremoniously onto the bed. You hadn’t even sat up properly before he was on you, pinning you down and forcing your eyes to his.

“Ayato what are you d―”

“You aren’t allowed to give in to my mother, understand? Ore-sama won’t allow it.” He hissed, and you laughed against your better judgement, unable to hold back your amused disbelief.

“You really think it’s up to me, Ayato? I have zero control; you all like to remind me of that, don’t you? Well now it really is true. It's not like I can rip my heart out and replace it with one that  _ didn’t _ belong to an evil bitch.” You stated, frowning when a thoughtful expression drifted across his face. “ _ I can’t _ !”

“Maybe not, but there may be a way...if Reiji can find something,  _ make _ something…”

“Listen, Ayato I don’t even think I have the energy to stay anymore...even if Reiji finds a way I don’t see how—”

“Shut up.” He snarled, glaring down at you. “You really think you can just leave without ore-sama’s express permission? You really  **are** getting quite disobedient.” He lowered his face to your neck, inhaling deeply. “This scent...I don’t associate it with  **Cordelia** any more. It’s yours...and it’s also  _ mine _ .” He sunk his teeth deep into your throat and you gave a yelp as pain lanced through your neck; clearly not getting bitten for a few days had once again sensitised you to the feeling. He gave a deep, satisfied groan as he bit down harder, blood running in rivulets down your shoulder. After what felt like hours he pulled away, licking the blood from his lips languidly as he sighed heavily with contentment. “ _ Ahh _ ...I’ve missed that taste. You aren’t allowed to leave. In any way, shape or form. That’s an order, chichinashi.” When you didn’t respond he grabbed your arm so tightly that tears sprung unbidden to your eyes. “ **Promise** . Promise you won’t leave.” The unspoken ‘ _ me _ ’ hung heavy in the air and you swallowed dryly.

“I...I…” you hesitated, mulling it over. Could you really promise that? And quite frankly this seemed pretty unusual to you; Ayato took things for granted, didn’t care about your opinions, your feelings. Why did he need you to promise? It was much more of a Kanato thing to ask. “Why?” Your voice was a faint whisper, your eyes meeting his to see they were shrouded in doubt.

“I don’t know.” He responded, hand loosening on your arm. “I don’t  **fucking** know. All I know is that the thought of you being erased by that woman, it—” he took a breath he didn’t need, closing his eyes as if gathering himself. “I don’t like it.”

“Okay...that’s fine, but I can’t promise to stay. I can, however, promise to fight until I can’t anymore.” You said, and he gave you an uncharacteristically non-threatening smile. It was genuinely pleased, even.

“Well if you say that, I’m sure she won’t be taking over by the time Reiji finds a way to get rid of her for good.” He said, stroking a thumb across your cheek - an almost  _ affectionate _ gesture. This was getting  _ weird _ . “You may be a flat chested, annoying woman who never learns her place, but you sure are stubborn, and resourceful...I learned that the hard way. I’m sure you can resist her. Nobody else really could, but you…maybe you’ll be the first.”

“I sure hope so. And did you  _ really _ need to include the insults?” He gave you his usual smirk, leaning forward to trail his tongue slowly across his bite mark.

“Of course I did, chichinashi.” He murmured, lifting his face to yours, nose centimetres away from yours. You saw his eyes flicker downward and your breathing hitched, his intentions becoming clear as he moved ever closer…

Then he was gone, leaving your racing pulse and his throbbing bite mark the only signs he had ever been there in the first place.

***

You had gotten properly dressed for the first time in days, which was strange to be doing in the middle of the night - you were usually at school this time on a wednesday. You wandered along the halls aimlessly, surprised you didn’t run across any of the brothers.

“They must all be in school right now…” you murmured, brushing an errant strand of hair behind your ear as you thought about the events of the previous night. Ayato had been acting exceedingly weird, no doubt about it...but had you  _ wanted _ him to kiss you back there? You desperately wanted to say with utter certainty that  _ no _ , you hadn’t, but you knew that would be a lie, at least slightly. You hated to admit it, but the idea had enticed you somewhat. Ayato had been the least open toward you, the least giving...the others had all done or said at least  _ one _ thing that had made them seem almost...vulnerable to you. Been kind despite vehement denial issues on their part, been forgiving, been...lenient. But Ayato...he had never seemed so raw to you as last night, when he was practically  _ begging _ you to stay in control, to stay with him. A small part of you wondered what it would be like to be kissed by  _ that _ Ayato. You sighed, changing direction and heading to the kitchen; you hadn’t really eaten solid food in days, and the idea of sinking your teeth into something substantial had your mouth watering. However, all the food in the world couldn’t chase away your thoughts, which soon turned to Cordelia and her impending arrival. You had managed to fight her off up until now, even when it felt as if you were being consumed by her. “But how long do I have left until I can’t fight her any longer?” You mused out loud, pulling a plate down from the cupboard. A shift in the air behind you was all the warning you got as hands clamped over your eyes and mouth, your scream muffled as the plate slipped from your fingers to smash at your feet as a whispered voice entered your ear.

“You have far less time than you think.” The familiar feeling of moving at a vampire’s speed filled you and you were suddenly being tossed down onto a cold wooden floor, the room unfamiliar to you. “It’s wonderful to see you again, Y/N.” You glared up at Richter angrily, his only reaction to your expression a slight widening of his smirk.

“You need to work on your timing.” You snapped, pushing yourself to your feet. “Where are we? Why am I here?”

“You’re here because it is time. Your blood is  _ screaming _ its new status, the scent it’s...unbearably tantalising. But I have enough wits about me to resist. My nephews, however...they will be on you the minute they enter the mansion. Is that really what you want? This was never meant to be your fate. My brother placed you here unfairly, took you from your life and forced you to dance his dance. Don’t you think it would be so much easier to just...let go?” The familiar feeling of compulsion washed through you, making you feel numb and weightless, eyes dulling as you receded into your own head. However, he was nowhere near as powerful as his elder brother, so it was with a cruel vindictiveness that you slapped his reaching hand away.

“Karlheinz is much stronger than you, Richter. It’s no wonder you’re skulking around behind his  _ back _ .” His face twisted with rage, hand raising as if to slap you across the face before he seemed to think better of it, forcing his expression back to neutrality.

“You are an incredibly disagreeable woman.” He hissed, grabbing hold of your arm. “Since you won’t go willingly, I will simply have to  **force** you.” You cried out as he twisted it behind your back, dragging you to the bookshelf at the end of the room, sliding it open to reveal a dark hallway beyond. You struggled and yelled the whole way, his impatience with you very obvious as he all but broke your arm in a bid to keep you moving forward. Eventually you ended up in front of a mannequin wearing a bloody, ripped up dress that seemed awfully familiar. Something about that dress exuded menace, filling the air with a choking miasma as he took a firm grip on your wrist and pulled your hand to the bloodied rose on the chest of the mannequin. You were suddenly seized by an intense fear, instinctively pulling your fingers back even as he forced them forward.

“NO!” Your voice was high with terror, cracking as you struggled to keep from making contact with the rose. “PLEASE!” He gave one last irate sigh before giving your arm a harsh tug, your fingers colliding with the rose, blood oozing out and coating your hand. You blinked, suddenly surrounded by an inky darkness. There was a slow, delighted chuckle from directly in front of you, pale hands reaching forward to caress your cheeks as Corelia came into view, a triumphant grin on her face.

“Goodbye, Y/N.” She lunged forward, teeth driving deep into your throat, draining your will, your presence...your very essence. And then, you were gone.

***

Cordelia lowered her arm from the dress with a shaky sigh. Never had she thought she may not regain control...that had been  **far** too close.  _ And speaking of _ … she turned to Richter with a sour expression, the feeling of being reunited with her illicit lover not quite as positive as she had hoped, her arm throbbing with pain he had caused. Had this hurt Y/N so badly, too?

“You didn’t need to be so forceful with my vessel.” She said sharply, pressing her lips together as she forced the healing to speed up in her arm, pain lessening somewhat. While not a full vampire yet, she could certainly manage that much, at least.

“Apologies, my love. There are no words to express how sorry I am I caused you pain.” She opened her mouth to respond when a deeply cynical amusement trickled through her, so incredibly powerful that it actually lifted the corners of her lips.

“Ah...I forgive you.” She murmured, confused. What was this? She had never felt any emotion so  _ strongly _ , it was like sheet lightning flashing through her very brain. Though she was experiencing it, that depth of feeling could only come from one person. A faint voice rose in the back of her mind, sarcasm heavy in its tone.

_ Yes, I’m sure he’s completely beside himself. Don’t make me fucking  _ **_laugh_ ** _. He’s thinking of nobody but  _ **_himself_ ** _. It doesn’t take a genius to see through those ridiculous mannerisms of his. You really think he’s the type to submit to  _ **_you_ ** ? She took a sharp breath, marching for the doors. She wouldn’t let that stupid little human get in the way of her glorious return.

“Come, Richter. I need to get out of these  _ rags _ .” They headed through the mansion in complete silence, finding the perfect dress in no time. “Mmm...fits like a glove.” She murmured, smirking at her reflection only to flinch back when Y/N’s face appeared in it, laughing at her. She stormed out of the changing room and made her way to the entrance hall, but not before quietly slipping the blade that Y/N had received from Subaru into her dress. She took a seat on the chaise longue overlooking the main entryway from the upper landing, accepting the offered glass of red wine from Richter without a word, taking a sip. Doubt plagued Cordelia’s mind. Did Richter really do this simply to bring back the woman he loves, or was there an ulterior motive buried in his actions somewhere? She knew of his ambitions, his craving to overtake his brother, to destroy his legacy and take up the title of head of the family, becoming the king of the vampires in the process. Surely he wouldn’t cast her aside? She was everything to him, the queen to his king. Surely he realised she was necessary for his takeover, that he would  _ need _ her?

“I thought something seemed strange.” Cordelia raised her head with a cool smile, eyes meeting Reiji’s. “You aren’t Y/N anymore, are you?”

“Greetings Reiji. How lovely to see you again.”

“Cordelia. I only wish I could say the same.” He responded flatly, and she narrowed her eyes, getting to her feet and sashaying over, hand on her hip as she looked him up and down.

“I had forgotten how...rigid you were. You get that from your mother.” She murmured, and he gave a scoff, eyes glinting with ire. Her heart twinged at the sight of those eyes, so much like his father’s. “Still, your eyes are just like Karl’s used to be. So beautiful.” She reached up to caress his cheek, smiling in challenge. Would he move away, or stay? Show weakness or give in? She had always loved these games. “Out of respect for those eyes, I think I’ll tell you a little secret. I am going to get my revenge on Karlheinz. This is the reason I so desperately claw at life. I’m going to kill him.”

“Really? You just want to kill him? How uninspired.” Again with that dispassionate tone; was it so hard to show some surprise at her words? Nobody ever gave her the consideration she deserved.

_ Ha ha,  _ **_deserve_ ** _. You deserve to burn in hell _ . She laughed in an attempt to cover her sudden anger, moving her face closer to Reiji’s. It wouldn’t be very good if he thought  _ his _ words had annoyed her.

“Just? You clearly don’t understand. I love my husband, so much so that I will commit the ultimate dedication.” He gave a condescending laugh, those eyes mocking her, taunting her.

“So you plan to force your worthless love onto him even if he doesn’t want it?” She sucked in a breath, eyes flaring with anger.

“You seem to be quite fond of speaking out of turn,  _ boy _ . It seems there is only one way to silence that mouth of yours.” She snapped, bringing her mouth up to his and forcing him into a deep kiss, that delightful feeling of being the dominator flooding through her, lighting her nerves on fire.  _ Yes, this is what my life should be _ , she thought, delighted when Reiji began to respond to her lips.  _ I am the one in control.  _ **_Me_ ** . 

“Don’t toy with me Cordelia.”

“Ah, but it’s just so fun.” She purred. “I find myself interested in you...as a man.”

“And how will my uncle feel about this?”

“Oh, Richter won’t mind no matter what I choose to do. Now, let us pick up where we left off. Come now, I’m waiting.” She frowned when Reiji began to laugh, stepping back and making a point of wiping his mouth clean.

“I think I shall pass. It is rather amusing that you think I would ever be attracted to such an impure, desperate woman whose best feature is currently the mind locked away at the back of her head.” Cordelia’s rage burst over, hand rising sharply to clip him hard across his face, shoulders heaving with her furious breaths.

“You insolent little  **boy** .” She hissed, flinching when amused laughter flooded her mind.

“ _ Feel free to hit her back, Reiji _ .” She gave a wrathful scream as Y/N’s voice emitted from her throat, snatching up her wine and tossing it away from her, crimson splattering across the wall as it shattered against the brick.

“What will it  _ TAKE _ ?!” She yelled, eyes wild as she gripped at her hair, resisting the urge to tear it out.

“Oh mother, are you having problems keeping your grip on that body? Now, we should really stop all this fighting. We are all family after all. Though I figured the next time I would see you would be in  _ hell _ .” She glared down at Laito venomously, fists clenching. He simply smiled at her ire.

“I’m sorry I didn’t meet your expectations, Laito. And it’s nothing that won’t be  _ fixed _ once this night is over.” She snarled, and Laito’s eyes widened.

“She’s awakening?”

“Very good, Laito. You always  _ were _ a quick study.” Cordelia said, tone turning sultry as she smirked down at him, enjoying the sight of the mild trauma that flashed through his eyes.

“I want Y/N back.” Her eyes widened as they landed on her little songbird, usually so eager to please his beloved mother, now glaring with open hatred at her. “Teddy and I both agree...she is far better than  _ you _ .” Her nails dug into her palms, anger clouding her vision.

“What right do you have to treat your own mother this way? Insolent  _ child _ !”

“Would you just shut up already, Cordelia?”  **Subaru** .  _ Ohhh _ how she disliked that one, looking so much like his mother, who she despised so much. “Neither you nor Richter belong in this house. Get lost, both of you.” Cordelia opened her mouth to retort, however Richter beat her to it.

“You play the tough guy so well, Subaru. Still, it’s a shame you couldn’t even protect your own  _ mother _ .” Subaru’s face twisted into rage as he swiftly jumped up to the landing, fist swinging straight for Richter’s face.

“ _ Shut the fuck up _ !” Cordelia didn’t even feel a speck of concern for Richter’s safety, her lack of emotion justified when he simply grabbed Subaru’s hand and twisted, breaking the wrist and easily dodging the following roundhouse sent his way, Subaru landing back down on the ground floor gracefully, unaffected by that broken wrist. Cordelia scowled, still feeling the twinge in her own arm from where Richter had carelessly twisted it.

“You may challenge me all you want,” his voice was dripping with superiority as he looked down upon his nephews. “None of you will ever be a match for me.” Cordelia saw Reiji moving away in the corner of her eye as condescending laughter filled the air, both hers and Richter’s eyes going to Shu, who was lying casually on a blue sofa as if the resurrection of Karl’s  _ favourite _ wife was just a daily thing.

“Are you sure you should be so cocky about that? You act as if you’re tough but it’s all just a show.”

“What are you  **suggesting** , Shu?”

“That you’re a loser, just face it. You aren’t even worthy of licking Karlheinz’  _ boots _ . You will  _ never _ be the head of this family.” Cordelia sidled up to Richter with a bored sigh.

“Is this really the best entertainment you can muster? You lot really are as boring as ever. You’re all keeping me from being the vibrant woman I  _ deserve _ to be.” Her voice dropped in temperature as she gazed down at them in contempt. “Richter, dispose of them immediately. Right now.” She held out Subaru’s blade and he took it, eyes wide in surprise.

“This is Subaru’s silver knife, isn’t it? Highly lethal...one stab through the heart and it’s all over for them.”

“Indeed,” she agreed. “They would simply disintegrate instantly, with no pain. It just goes to show how much I love them. Now, dispose of them quickly and I will be more than happy to raise you to the position as head of the family.”

“So...if I kill them for you, you’ll make me head of the family? You swear?” Alarm trickled through her, faint and not  _ hers _ , so she ignored it. Why should she feel worried? Richter  _ worshipped _ her.

“ **_Yes_ ** .” Her eyes held a vindictive light as she stared hungrily down at her husband’s children, imagining their demise already, their hopeless expressions right as the knife pierced their hearts.

“That’s funny...you see, I recall you  _ already _ having promised me that. It was one of the conditions I set as you lay  **dying** , that you would grant me the ultimate authority over this family if I saved you.”

“Richter,” she ignored the feeling of wrongness that rose in her chest as she clung to his arm. She knew  _ exactly _ how to manipulate him. “You know I would do absolutely anything for you, darling. So hurry up and dispose of these pesky little boys. You’ll do it for me, won’t you?” She smiled up at him alluringly, however he didn’t smile back, expression hard and cold.

“You are a fool.” Her expression dropped, eyes widening as she stepped away from him. “You’re useless to me like this. Nothing but damaged goods; do you really think I want you in this pitiful condition. The  **only** thing I need is your heart, and once I awaken the girl with your heart and make her mine I will become the next head of the family, all without  _ your _ assistance. Y/N is an unexpected bump in the road, but in time she will submit.” Cordelia stumbled away from him, betrayal clear on her face.

“You’ve been planning this from the very moment I entrusted you with my heart?! Tell me that isn’t true!”

“Oh my, did you only just realise? I am the one who has been using  _ you _ this whole time.” His hand lashed out and grabbed her arm, dragging her to him and yanking her off balance, catching her and leaning her head back, going straight for her neck.

“ **Hey** ,” he froze, fangs millimeters away from piercing her skin as their eyes turned to Ayato. “I’m sick of the both of you. Your little drama is so tired, would you just shut the fuck up already? Get your filthy hands off her. She’s  **mine** . You can’t touch what’s mine without  _ permission _ .” Richter snatched up a sword, swinging it straight for Ayato.

“Don’t you dare interfere!” Ayato jumped back, the sword catching his tie and slicing it in half.

“Why you―”

“Yoo-hoo! Ayato, catch!” Laito tossed a sword up to him and he snatched it out of the air, brandishing it with an expression of sheer determination.

“Your free ride here is  _ over _ . I’ll make you regret the very moment you set foot in this  **house** .”

“And what can you do about it, you spineless little worm?” Blades clashed with a spark, however even with two hands Ayato was clearly no match at all to Richter, who was only fighting single-handedly, the other clutching tight to Cordelia, except...it  _ wasn’t _ Cordelia. Not anymore.

Your eyes widened as Ayato was disarmed and tossed against the wall, Richter plunging his sword deep into Ayato’s shoulder with a grin, ripping it out mercilessly as the redhead collapsed to the floor, exhausted. He raised the sword high above his head, ready to strike the killing blow, however before he could you snatched Subaru’s blade from Richter’s pocket, stabbing it deep into Richter’s chest. He had the nerve to look surprised as he stared down at you, sword slipping from his hand and clattering to the floor as you yanked the knife back out.

“Oh dear. It seems I  _ just _ missed your heart.” You commented, eyes filled with a protective rage. He opened his mouth only for blood to froth out, thick and viscous, dripping down his chin as he stumbled away from you. “Still, I got a lung at least. This knife really  _ is _ effective. But it isn’t enough to just stab you...others will want to use me for my heart, too.” You gazed down at the knife in contemplation, wiping the blood off with your gloved hand, a faint whisper of a thought running through your head. Your eyes went to the brothers, not quite knowing why you said these next words; “I’m sorry.” With a feeling of deep resignment you turned the knife inward, toward your own chest, and plunged it in deeply; this time you made sure to hit the target. It was always going to end with this. You should have known.

“NO!” You didn’t even know who had just screamed that, only that they sounded panicked,  _ afraid _ , even. Before you could even hit the floor Ayato had caught you, his eyes wide with shock. You closed your eyes, the pain in your chest completely searing. Who knew it would hurt  _ this _ much? When they opened again it was Cordelia, giving a choked laugh.

“Such a foolish thing to do...this girl is awakening at any moment...and now she’ll die...leaving her body...and her soul to me... _ forever _ …” your body went limp, and suddenly you were floating in a sea of red, Cordelia right beside you.

“We don’t have much time left, Y/N.” She murmured, and your eyebrows rose.

“You let me take back control, didn’t you?”

“Of course. Though you were fighting quite hard to resurface anyway...it would have only been a matter of seconds.”

“Asking me to kill myself was a bold play. But  _ why _ , exactly?”

“Allowing Richter to get his own way is something I will  _ not _ do.” She sighed, stretching out languidly, her hair making swirling patterns in the crimson sea. “I don’t think I want to live anymore. Feeling your emotions, with their true, honest roots...it was exhausting. Your soul is incredibly strong...I think it would linger with me out of spite, making my life miserable. If I can’t kill him, I might as well ruin Karl’s  _ glorious _ plan.”

“Petty. I love it.”

“I thought you might, now listen closely. When you wake, follow these instructions…”

***

“Y/N, open your  _ fucking _ eyes—”

“Demanding she open her eyes won’t make her wake up, moron. It just makes you look  _ stupid _ .” Ayato glared up at Subaru, arms tightening protectively around Y/N’s body, which was growing colder by the minute.

“Whose fault is it in the first place, huh?  _ You’re _ the one that gave her the knife. Ever think that was a  _ bad idea _ , maybe?!” Subaru’s face twisted in a brief flash of anguish as he glanced down at Y/N’s lifeless body, fists clenching tightly. Ayato lifted her and brought her down to the ground floor, setting her gently onto a sofa, eyes on the knife buried in her chest. Kanato moved closer, a deep frown on his face as he clutched Teddy to his chest as if he were the only thing keeping him from going completely mental.

“Will she...be okay? She’s awakening so maybe…”

“I’m not sure.” They all stared at Reiji, who was never one to admit to not knowing something. “No mortal has ever awakened with the powers of a vampire. The situation is completely unprecedented.” With those words he turned and marched off, as if bored with the situation.

“Subaru…” the white haired vampire started at Ayato’s uncertain tone, his elder brother’s green eyes wavering from their usual cocky gleam for the first time in what seemed like decades. “What should I do? Is it...okay to pull the knife out?” He lifted a hand to the blade however Subaru grabbed his wrist, shaking his head.

“I should be the one to do it.” He took hold of the handle and carefully removed it from Y/N’s chest, making sure to avoid damaging the surrounding tissue further, immediately leaving the room and heading straight for the gardens. Laito gave a sigh, leaning in close, a mixture of amusement and worry on his face, an odd mix to be certain.

“Who would have thought she’d go and stab herself? And really...trying to kill  _ Richter _ of all people?” He narrowed his eyes as he remembered Y/N’s vehement protest against killing him, or any of his brothers. She had claimed that she couldn’t do that to anyone, to kill them simply was not in her nature...and yet she had stabbed Richter with such an ease one would think she had been doing it all her life. Did it really mean nothing? Or perhaps...it meant everything. She had been willing to put her morals on the line for  _ them _ . Laito gave yet another sigh, heading way from Y/N’s temporary sickbed. There was a certain uncle of his that really needed tending to...

It seemed like hours before Reiji returned to the room, though surely she would be dead by now if that were the case, but when he did their heads perked up, and though the ordinarily pristine vampire appeared dishevelled his expression was on of a mild triumph, though some concern still remained.

“Did you…?” Ayato’s voice trailed off, and Reiji gave an irate scoff, folding his arms.

“I’ve found a way to kill that woman for good, but the product is...unfinished.”

“It isn’t like you to bring forward something that’s unfinished, Reiji. What’s missing?”

“I need a piece of Cordelia, however…”

“We destroyed every last trace of her.” Subaru finished for him, scowling.

“Actually...I have something you can use,” Kanato piped up, taking Teddy’s head in his hand and yanking it half off, searching through the stuffing until he found a deep purple vial. “I don’t need it anymore, and if it will save Y/N...then here.” He held it out and Reiji took it, eyes wide.

“If this is what I think it is, then it should certainly work.” He mixed the contents in the vial with a lilac potion he pulled from his pocket, the liquid turning clear as he shook the bottle, and yet his face remained unsatisfied.

“What is it now? Didn’t it work?” Ayato demanded, and Reiji shook his head.

“Of course it worked. I am no  _ hack _ . However, I wonder whether it will give us the results we really want.”

“What do you mean by that?” He glanced over at Laito, who had just arrived, smelling faintly of smoke.

“Well, Y/N is  _ also _ invading upon that body.” He pointed out, and they all stared at him in confusion.

“What do you mean? That she’s invading upon that body?” Ayato questioned sharply, and Reiji gave a slight laugh.

“My, even when confronted so openly by you three she still managed to leave out the most important morsel of information.” He mocked. “Y/N doesn’t belong in that body. Someone brought her from a separate dimension and  _ put _ her in there. In terms of ownership, she actually has the least claim on it. The potion I’m using to destroy Cordelia...well, I can’t say what it will do to a soul that has been tethered to someone else’s flesh. The piece of Cordelia should ensure only she gets erased, but Y/N’s hold could be tenuous enough as it is.” There were varying expressions of anger and confusion throughout the room; Kanato looked about ready to stab that knife right back into her chest and Ayato was seething silently, his eyes never leaving her face, as if he could somehow will her back to consciousness so she could explain herself. Laito was laughing to himself, muttering about how it actually made a lot of sense and Subaru was currently punching a wall, though Reiji refrained from berating him this once - he felt maybe his brother needed it.

“So, if we give her this Y/N may be erased?” Reiji’s left eye twitched as his elder brother spoke, approaching with a passive expression to stand over her, his blue eyes cold. “It’s funny...do you all really  _ care _ if that happens?” They all froze, digesting his words.

“You’re right...why  _ should _ we care?” Ayato murmured, covering his mouth with his hand in contemplation. “If her blood will be the same...then why wait?” He took the vial from Reiji and tipped it down her throat without hesitation, brushing an errant droplet from her lower lip.  _ Please, Y/N...please let it be you who wakes up _ , he thought despite trying to smother his hope with his anger at being lied to. Her eyelids fluttered, lips parting as she swallowed the remaining liquid in her mouth. Suddenly her body shot up into a sitting position, eyes flying open to reveal a new e/c iris, the pupils practically pinpricks as she choked in a breath, hand flying to the wound in her chest.

“My  **god** ,” you choked, pain rocketing through your chest. “Couldn’t you have dressed the wound if you were going to bring me back?” Your eyes met Ayato’s, and you blinked at the cautious elation you saw in them.

“Y/N? Is it...actually you?” He questioned, and you raised an eyebrow.

“Who else? You’ve been acting really...weird...lately…” the room swam around you as you felt a strange  _ pop _ in your chest, and your eyes rolled back into your head, body collapsing back onto the sofa.

***

You woke once again to find yourself in your room, the sun so bright that you guessed it was the middle of the day, but when you checked the time it was only six in the morning, the sun barely above the horizon. You swallowed dryly, your tongue feeling like sandpaper in your mouth as you licked your cracked lips slowly.

“Why am I so damn parched?” You noticed that there was a glass of water on your bedside cabinet and took a sip, however it did nothing to satiate the deep thirst you were feeling in your very veins. You heaved yourself to your feet with a sigh, the floor feeling unusually warm to your bare feet. You knew you didn’t have long; what Cordelia had taught you in that place between life and death was fading rapidly, and there was no way you were letting this opportunity pass you by. You picked up the glass, pouring the water out onto the floor as you wrapped it in a random article of clothing you had found on the chair, breaking it as quietly as you could against the bedpost and pulling a jagged shard from the clothes, holding it carefully. You staggered over to the huge mirror at the far side of your room, breaths coming in ragged pants and mind fogging with the pain in your chest and thirst in your throat. “Come on...please, just _ focus _ …” you whispered this desperately to yourself, the black circles under your eyes seeming especially prominent as you glared at your reflection. You only had one chance, one shot at getting away from this hell.

‘ _ Draw the symbol on the mirror at your face height in your own blood, or  _ **_my_ ** _ blood, rather. The power in it, plus what I’m about to lend you, should suffice. But do it quickly; the smell of your blood will alert them faster than any sort of noise or disturbance _ .’ You didn’t know why Cordelia had suddenly decided to help you, why she was so eager to save you...but you would take any chance, even from a source as dubious as Cordelia. You drew a quick breath, slashing the glass across your index finger and bringing it to the surface of the mirror, perfectly scribing the symbol that Cordelia had burned into your mind as if you had been practicing it for days. You extended it to the corners of the mirror, desperately wishing that Yui was at least a slight bit taller as you reached for the last top corner. As soon as your bloodied finger made contact with the last corner of the mirror you recited the phrase Cordelia had drilled into you, pouring your entire being into it, your every ounce of desperation, all your focus, your hopes, your fears...everything you had. Just as you felt you would snap in two the mirror lit up with an ethereal glow, brightening the room as the space beyond the mirror’s surface became something else entirely...a portal.

“ _ Yes _ !” You almost wept with relief, stepping toward the portal with a strange sense of dissociation, so when the hand grabbed your from behind you didn’t even register it until you were face-to-face with a seething Ayato.

“And  **where** do you think you’re going,  _ chichinashi _ ?” He snarled, and you almost sobbed as the others appeared in the room, Kanato immediately grabbing your other arm, expression apoplectic.

“ **You were going to leave me** ?” He hissed, hand tightening to the point where you couldn’t feel your fingers. Reiji was examining the mirror with a keen interest, looking rather surprised.

“Y/N, you certainly  _ are _ full of surprises.” He remarked, fingers hovering over the symbol only to have it flash crimson, a bolt of angry red lightning lashing at him. “Person specific, how  _ fascinating _ . This is an impressive portal you have set up, Y/N. It’s such a shame you will  **never** get to use it.”

“Better luck next time, bitch-chan~!” Laito chimed, his grin not quite hiding the deep resentment in his eyes at your actions. “Now, how should we  **punish** our little bitch-chan for this grievous indiscretion?”

“I’d say the dungeons. If she wants to be away from us then that’s certainly a good start.” Shu suggested, his voice like ice. You suddenly burst into laughter, clearly startling the brothers.

“Are you fucking  _ kidding me _ ?” You yelled, snickering even as tears pooled in your eyes. “How many times are you fuckers going to  _ ruin _ my  _ life _ ? Do you even want me here? Because as far as I can tell, none of you give a fuck about me and quite frankly I am sick of being  _ polite _ , and  _ apologetic _ , and  _ accommodating _ when you blame me for some dumb shit that you just did.  _ Oh Y/N, I’m angry because I have immense internalised issues but  _ **_nah_ ** _ I’ll claim it’s because you breathed in my direction _ , don’t make me  _ laugh _ , you’re all fucking  _ children _ and I am  **done** .” Your anger swelled, cresting inside of you with the force of a tsunami and shattering the dam you had built to keep in your rage, your indignation, your annoyance at always being the victim. It was like a switch was flipped inside you, firing every cell in your body with a new strength that allowed you to pull your arms out of their hands with ease, the room blurring around you as you found yourself moving at an incredible speed, making contact with the mirror before any of them had time to react, your left arm sinking straight through the surface. Your body would have followed if not for Subaru snatching onto your wrist, yanking you back with so much force it felt like your arm would pop out of its socket. You tugged desperately, eyes locking with his, wide and pleading. Strangely enough, in those red eyes you saw a flicker of understanding dawn in his eyes, fingers slackening somewhat.

“You’re a vampire,” he pointed out softly, looking slightly shocked. “You might hurt the ones you care for back there. Are you prepared for that?”

“ _ Anything _ would be better than this.” You responded resolutely, and you saw the compassion drain from his eyes, leaving them cold and empty as his hold on you regained strength.

“That’s too bad.” You cried out as he pulled you back, your other arm slow but surely leaving the mirror as he twisted your arm around, his fingers like a steel trap. You couldn’t stand that you were so close to escaping, frustrated tears pouring down your face as you struggled desperately.

“Subaru,  _ please _ .” Your voice cracked with despair, however it was met with nothing but a troubled frown.

“I can’t let you go back there, Y/N. We  **need** you.” If anyone would be sincere with you it would be Subaru; his emotions, misguided as they often could be, were always on his sleeve and with those words he opened a brand new door to something you found absolutely horrifying.

“No you fucking  **don’t** . I could never give you what you  _ need _ from me. I’m not a miracle worker.” You wrenched your arm down, almost blacking out as it splintered in two, the pain only matched by the sheer relief as his hold on you vanished, your body crashing through the portal, landing you fully on the other side. You gasped as your mind cracked apart, your very soul splitting even as you struggled to keep yourself in one piece. “I...can do this,” you told yourself through gritted teeth. “I’ve gotten this far.” You dragged all those fractured pieces back to yourself, starting to run as the crystalline landscape began to turn cold and ominous, cracks spreading toward you as you thought desperately of home, each breath feeling more and more laboured, focus wavering in and out as your mind split and reformed repeatedly.

After what seemed like an eternity a humanoid figure appeared before you, turning to face you with a blank expression, the hand reaching out to you as if seeking its rightful place. You crashed into it without hesitation, the two of you tumbling through the searingly bright portal that sprung open upon contact, icy ground turning into the floor of your bedroom, brightness replaced with a soothing darkness. You scrambled to your feet, spinning to the mirror to see your real reflection staring back at you, wearing your first truly joyful smile in weeks.

You were  _ home _ .

You gave a sigh of relief, tension draining from your shoulders, however it swiftly returned when you began to see figures forming deep in the mirror, the many eyes glaring at you from its depths murderous. Kanato was the first one to come into focus, his fists smashing into the barrier with no heed to the portal’s defenses, blood dripping down his hands as he screamed furiously, his eyes suddenly locking onto yours as his mouth shrieked a word you couldn’t hear but could certainly read in his face.

‘ **_Traitor_ ** .’

You spun from the mirror and grabbed the nearest heavy object you could find, slamming it into the glass with such force it shattered on impact, the last thing you saw being Kanato’s shocked disbelief before the images dissolved into nothing, leaving just a broken reflection of your room. Voices stirred outside of your room, lights flickering on and footsteps shuffling out of their rooms, but you didn’t care.

“It’s finally over,” you whispered, collapsing to your knees and beginning to weep, your entire body shaking with residual adrenaline. “And I’m  **never** going back.”

***

The brothers stared at the space Y/N had just been standing with varying levels of shock and anger; Kanato was beside himself with rage, driving his fists into the mirror despite it being just a simple mirror now, the glass splintering under his hands.

“HOW  _ DARE _ SHE LEAVE! HOW DARE SHE LEAVE ME! I’LL KILL HER, I’LL MAKE HER SUFFER, I’LL...I’LL―” he choked on his words, turning from the mirror with tears pouring down his face. “Why did she leave me? She promised...she promised to never leave me...” Laito scoffed, folding his arms as he glared at the mirror.

“She left all of us, Kanato.” He pointed out, gritting his teeth. “Is it really a surprise? Of course she would run the first chance she got.”

“You’re taking this well.” Reiji commented, looking uncharacteristically angry as he examined what was left of the bloody symbol on the broken mirror. “I think it was Cordelia who showed her this. The symbol is a powerful one that can only be activated by someone with demon blood; there is no way Y/N came across it by coincidence.”

“Of  _ course _ it was  **her** .” Ayato snarled. “So we can’t follow?”

“No. Even if we could, there can be no telling where she went; only  _ she _ knew her destination.” He pointed out, hands balling into fists.

“I think,” all eyes turned to Shu as he stepped forward, an unusually fervent light in his eyes. “That we need to contact Karlheinz.” They stared at one another for a moment, uncertainty clear in their faces, however their common goal quickly brought them to a consensus. They would get Karlheinz to bring Y/N back,  **whatever** the cost.

After all, you belonged to  _ them _ now, and there was **no** escape.


	27. XVI

“So Y/N, I see that this week you’ve been experiencing heightened levels of anxiety and paranoia...with lower mood, too. Is there anything in particular you feel has influenced this?” You shrugged, shifting uncomfortably.

“Not really...I mean, I’ve been...it’s been six months today since I experienced my first...episode.” You said, hands twisting anxiously. “I’m just so afraid that they’ll...that they’ll come back.” Your eyes flickered to the mirror on her wall, wondering whether it was large enough for someone to fit through. She followed your gaze and gave a nod of understanding, standing and removing it, placing it face down on top of her cabinet. “Thank you.” You took a sharp breath, gathering yourself.

“Y/N, if you aren’t able to discuss it just yet that’s perfectly fine. I don’t expect you to do anything you cannot.” She reassured, and you nodded, biting your lip so hard it started to throb.

“I don’t think I can go into the details yet.” You admitted, closing your eyes against your oncoming migraine. “But these episodes are persistent. Strong. They have means of getting to me and there are only a few things stopping them.”

“Like breaking all the mirrors in your house?” She questioned softly, and you shook your head.

“Only ones that are big enough...a certain size is fine. Just not…”

“Not ones a person could fit through?”

“I know it seems so utterly ridiculous but this episode felt so real. So powerful. I can’t convey enough how much it terrified me, the thought that it could return and every time I see myself in a mirror I start to notice _other_ things.” You stopped talking, clasping your trembling hands together.

“You don’t have to invalidate yourself. If you think it will help you then of course doing it seems perfectly natural. This isn’t about fixing you, it’s about getting to the root of the problem and finding the best ways to help you cope, and the best ways to help you keep out of any future episodes.” She pointed out, and you nodded, eyes glued to the floor. “Now, let’s begin with how you were feeling at the beginning of the week, right after our last session…”

The rest of the appointment went by agonisingly slowly, and as you waved goodbye at the door you felt a sense of relief overcome you. There was no point to this, you thought. Nobody would ever believe the truth if you told them, not your therapist, not your friends and certainly not your family. After all, you had changed overnight from a somewhat confident person to a nervous, paranoid wreck so something so detailed and prolonged couldn’t have possibly happened to you. Because it _had_ been overnight; somehow Cordelia’s portal had brought you right back to the moment you were taken in the first place, so when your family found you sobbing on the ground in front of your shattered mirror they immediately thought something was strange, asking if something had happened when shopping with your friends. You had enough wits about you to just babble about a bad dream, a bump in the night...but it wasn’t enough to fool them once you started breaking mirrors around the house. They had stopped trying to replace them, instead letting you select ones you knew that none of _them_ would ever be able to fit through. You were surprised they were being so accommodating, especially with your frequent angry outbursts and tearful meltdowns, though they had certainly lessened over time. Unsurprisingly enough, they had eventually - _tentatively_ \- suggested therapy, and you had taken them up on their offer, knowing it would make them feel more comfortable if you were getting some ‘professional help’. And though it had been over two months and you hadn’t said what had actually happened to you, the work with managing your anxiety and panic attacks had helped you massively.

You headed out into the bright sunshine, wincing slightly as you raked for your sunglasses, shoving them on your face as you crossed the car park. Some physical changes were still lingering with you; the sensitivity to sunlight, feeling more alert during the night...the dry, aching thirst. However, it wasn’t nearly as bad as before, and you found if you just added some animal blood to one meal a day it staved it off. You had no idea why you still felt cravings for blood - you had quickly realised that was what it was you were after when you found yourself staring hungrily at the pulse throbbing in your best friend’s neck; you were back in your own body - you had been since falling out of the mirror back to your world - so retaining these changes shouldn’t have been possible. Yet you still felt the craving, still had the photosensitivity, and you were sure your canines could sharpen upon stimulation, though you never tried it out of fear of being right. Then there was your new bilingualism; you had retained your perfect writing, understanding and speaking of Japanese, something which actually helped you with your... _research_. Though it was really just you going over every single piece of information about the Sakamakis and Mukamis and whoever else might come to drag you back to their world. The games were the most accurate depiction, you thought, and you were certain that Karlheinz must have played a part in their creation. After all, he was barely in them so it made sense. Why would he broadcast himself to the world when he only needed the world to know about his children? Still, you consumed every depiction you could, almost obsessively. If you didn’t know yourself better you would think it was because you missed them, but you _did_ know yourself better; it was because you absolutely dreaded the potential that the day would come when you would be forced to go back and you wanted to be prepared for whatever may happen. You were broken from your thoughts by a loud wolf whistle, and you rolled your eyes, keeping your pace even as you walked past the culprit without offering a speck of attention.

“Hey, you look stunning in those tight jeans and that sexy leather jacket!” He called, and you continued on, still ignoring him until you felt a heavy hand on your arm, spinning you around to face a rather drunk smelling man in his mid twenties. “Hey _bitch_ , I just complimented you and you’re ignoring me?! How _rude_ can you get?”

“One, get your **fucking** hand of my arm,” you snarled, grabbing his middle finger and wrenching his hand off your person, keeping hold of it even as he yelped in pain. “Two, these jeans are _normal_ jeans and if you think they’re tight you should see what my martial arts instructor wears on her days off. Three, what the _fuck_ are you doing drinking outside the car park of a therapists office at ten in the morning on a Tuesday? And four,” you brought your knee up into his groin, the crunch and his following groan of pain bringing a smile to your face. “I _am_ a bitch, but it doesn’t mean you get to _call_ me one. Have a _lovely_ day.” You left him kneeling on the pavement and strode off, shooting him the finger over your shoulder as he started yelling obscenities at you, his voice a few octaves higher than it was before.

_Yeah, sometimes it pays to be a stone cold bitch_ , you thought to yourself with a grin.

***

“So Y/N, you want to choose the next bar? First round’s on me!” You glanced over at your friend, who was already looking a little unsteady on her feet. You had only met her a couple months ago through your martial arts classes, but you enjoyed her company and the pair of you had become fast friends.

“Nah, I really think we’ve had enough to drink, Dani.” You pointed out, linking arms with her and pulling her away from the Main Street. “I’ll call us a taxi so just, y’know, don’t fall over.”

“But you’ve barely drank anything…” she complained, draping her arm around your shoulders and poking your cheek gently. “You don’t smile too often, but I love it when you do. Seems like the only time you’re smiling properly is...well, when you’re drunk. It’s sad. I mean, it _makes_ me sad. I love you and I just want you to be happy. _Sooo_ so happy!” You laughed softly at her remarks, which were kind of sweet once you got past her accusation of you being constantly miserable...it was kind of true, after all. She cuddled close to you, letting you hold her steady, you shooting a ferocious glare at the group of men to your left who were ogling her rear end. She followed your gaze and giggled, planting a sloppy kiss on your cheek.

“What was that for?” You asked, amused.

“You always protect me when we go out from creepy dudes staring at my ass or my chest...you know if I was alone they would be right on me, the little degenerates. But you always keep me safe.”

“I just give them dirty looks, it’s not like I’m fighting them off with a stick,” you snorted, and she gave a knowing hum, raising an eyebrow at you.

“You’ve never seen yourself glare at someone before. It’s pretty damn scary. You get this look, like you would kill them in a second if they so much as catcalled me.” She smiled, giving you a little sideways hug. “Thank you. I know you’ve been through a lot, but I’m glad I met you.”

“I’m glad I met you, too.” You hugged her back, tears forming in your eyes as you - for once - didn’t flinch away from the physical contact. _Small steps_. You made it home without incident, Dani practically hanging out of the taxi window as she waved goodbye. As soon as the door shut behind you your shoulders slumped, breath coming in short gasps as you braced your hands against your knees in an effort to stop you from collapsing to the floor. You stood like that for a few moments longer before straightening your spine and heading to the dark kitchen, your head throbbing with yet another cresting migraine. You blindly reached for a glass, pouring yourself some water and sipping it slowly, washing down a couple of iron supplements and an aspirin along with it. You leaned back against the counter, giving a deep sigh.

“You seem tired, bitch-chan.” Your glass slipped from your suddenly numb fingers to shatter at your feet, eyes wide with terror at the voice that just sounded from the other side of the kitchen. Laito pushed away from the counter with a calm smile, eyes locking onto yours in the way that a predator would look at prey. “Have I come at a bad time?”

“This _can’t_ be happening…not again...” you whispered, closing your eyes and bringing your fingers to your temples.

“Oh bitch-chan, did you really think you’d be able to hide forever?” His voice was directly next to your left ear, but you didn’t react, didn’t move.

“You’re not really here. None of you **ever** are.” You pointed out shakily, reaching with eyes squeezed tightly shut to your left to find nothing but empty space. You tentatively opened your eyes to see that he was gone, your only sign of the hallucination having taken place the broken glass and puddle of water at your feet. You took the dustpan and brush from under the sink and got to cleaning up yet another broken item; these images always seemed to appear when you were holding something fragile, which made them pretty accurate since they intruded at the worst times, just like the _real_ Sakamakis. Strangely enough, you hadn’t experienced a flash like this in a while; you had genuinely thought you were over them. “The six month mark must really be getting to me, huh?” You muttered to yourself, emptying the broken glass into the bin and quickly mopping the floor before heading up to your room and collapsing onto the bed, sleep claiming you instantly. If only it were peaceful.

You woke to find it was midday, not even your blackout curtains enough to block out the blazing sunlight. You got dressed sluggishly in a pair of capris and a loose t-shirt, heading downstairs, feeling it was awfully quiet for it being almost 12 p.m. Maybe everyone had gone out? You sorted yourself a quick breakfast, scanning over the note that your family had left on the door saying that they were out to buy some shopping for the week. _Weird that they_ ** _all_** _had to go, but whatever_ , you thought, taking a book with you out into the garden, settling down underneath the shade of the tree growing at the bottom of it and starting to read, only to be disturbed by the shutting of the front door. You pushed yourself to your feet with a frown, heading back in. Unless they had set off early they couldn’t possibly have made the shopping trip yet. You snuck through the kitchen peeking around the corner to see a man standing in your living room with his back to you, a very _familiar_ man.

“What are you doing?” He jumped about a foot in the air as you spoke from directly behind him, spinning to face you.

“Oh god, Y/N you _frightened_ me!” He gasped, hand to his heart. You shot him an unamused glare and he smiled sheepishly. “Sorry for just walking in, your parents said it was okay. I’m looking for my―”

“Let me help you out there. You’re looking for your Xbox, right? No no wait, your _football_! Oooh, your _lawnmower_!” He snickered at your jesting, rolling his eyes.

“Well _you’re_ as sarcastic as ever. I’m after my _juicer_ , thank you very much.” You grinned at him, gesturing to the kitchen.

“It’s on the countertop, _neighbour_. Feel free to get outta my house immediately.” You said, throwing yourself down on the sofa and switching on the TV. _Outside_ was overrated, anyway.

***

“Y/N, do you think this top makes me look frumpy?” You glanced up tiredly as your friend modelled the seventh top she had picked up, eyes narrowed in contemplation.

“It doesn’t do much for you,” she sighed at your feedback, turning back to the mirror.

“Yeah, you’re right.” She admitted, heading back into the changing room. “Hey, did I tell you? My Diabolik Lovers fanfic has been getting a load of reads!” You flinched at this reminder of your stay in hell, wondering what she would say if you told her you’d been there and met the Sakamakis. If she didn’t think you were totally insane, a hopeless obsessive like her would most likely gush about how she wished she had been able to go, too. She was the only one of your old friends you had bothered to keep in touch with, the rest of them dropping you one by one as you became a downer on nights out or days shopping. A couple had recently tried to get back in contact with you but you simply told them where they could put their apologies and blocked them. You were done catering for the needs of others when it would inevitably cause you pain; you still helped people when you could, but after your harrowing experience over at the Sakamaki mansion you couldn’t stand to bend over backwards just to keep others pleased.

“You okay in there?” You questioned, and there was a strangled ‘yes’ from inside as she undoubtedly got tangled in yet another too-tight top.

“Or one of us is in there **choking** her.” You jumped violently as Ayato’s voice spoke, so close you knew that if he were real his lips would have brushed your ear. You took a deep, trembling breath. “Could be Kanato. He was so angry when you left us...he would hurt **anyone** he thought you even remotely cared about, just to _punish_ you. There are so many mirrors in here we could get through.” You jolted to your feet, lungs constricting in your chest as you felt the walls closing in on you.

“Hey, I’m just going to step out for a bit!” You called, and she poked her head around the curtain with a smile.

“Okay! I’ll meet you at the café if you want to just head over now.”

“Yeah...that’d be great.” Your voice and smile were both strained as you turned for the exit, not slowing your pace until you were on the other side of the street to the clothes shop; you were feeling a panic attack closing in on you and there was no _way_ you were going to have it in a café. You found a side alley and braced yourself up against the wall, hands on your knees as you gasped for air, trying desperately to regulate your breathing.

“Hey, you okay?” Your head jolted up to see a blonde woman of about twenty years old at the entrance to the alley, a concerned frown on her face.

“Um...yeah, I’m good.” You mumbled, and she moved closer, reaching out a hand that you flinched away from, only to see she was holding out a pocket-size packet of tissues.

“You’ve been crying,” she pointed out, and you reached up to find that tears were indeed dripping down your face. “Take them. You need them more than I do.”

“Thanks…” you took the packet and dabbed at your eyes, sniffling slightly. “I didn’t even realise…”

“Hey Lesley, what are you...oh, hello?” Another woman rounded the corner, her hair a rather startling lime green, pulled back in the tightest cornrows you think you had ever seen. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, I’m just helping out...what’s your name?”

“Y/N,” you supplied, glancing between the vivaciously bold newcomer and her rather bookish companion; polar opposites and yet they went together so well. “Sorry, am I stopping you from doing something? I don’t want to impose―”

“Aw it’s fine. I’m Ken, and obviously this is Lesley.” She said, waving her hand over to the blonde. “We were just on our way to like, what, our eighty-second date? I think it can wait a few minutes while we get you to a safe space.”

“It really isn’t an imposition at all,” Lesley chimed in, expression empathetic. “I know what panic attacks feel like and I can spot the signs pretty well. I hope you don’t think I was being nosy or anything, I just saw you run down here and got a bit worried. Thoughts run pretty wildly when the world is closing in.”

“Oh, it’s okay.” You said, eyes firmly on the floor. “I’m just dealing with some...stuff right now.”

“That’s cool. I mean, not _cool_ but like, it’s fine.” Ken responded. “Do you want us to walk you somewhere?”

“I’m just going to the café up the street, you don’t have to.” They glanced at each other and shrugged, turning back to you.

“Fair enough.” Lesley ceded, linking arms with Ken. “I hope you feel better soon.” They waved over their shoulders as they turned away, leaving you alone in the alley. Strangely enough, you actually felt more...grounded. You took one last breath before heading back out of the alley and into the sunshine. The rest of the day passed normally, feeling slightly less like torture than usual, and you arrived home to a blessedly empty house, your family having already told you they were going out for dinner.

“So...what am I ordering for dinner _today_?” You sighed, throwing yourself down onto the sofa and pulling your phone out, flipping through different menus absently.

“You may want to hold off on ordering any food, Ms L/N. You won’t be here to pick it up.” You almost felt as if you’d been stabbed in the chest all over again as you looked up with wide eyes to see Karlheinz Sakamaki sitting the armchair off to your left, his legs crossed and gloved fingers steepled as if he just... _belonged_ there. He had dropped the Reinhart guise completely, his long white hair tied neatly back and golden eyes regarding you passively from behind gold rimmed spectacles. In fact, he almost looked… “Dressed up?” He questioned, lips quirking into a smile that just looked _wrong_ on his face. “Well, tonight is very special, you see.” You sat rigidly, not wanting to even acknowledge his presence, wanting to curl up with your eyes squeezed shut and your hands over your ears until he went away like all your other hallucinations...except, he wasn’t. You reluctantly looked in his direction once more.

“Why are you here? You don’t seem like the type to do something just because his children ask him to, and I have nothing you want. I’m in my own body, so it isn’t like I can fulfil your whole grand plan anyway. I physically can’t. Your experiment has _failed_.” You pointed out, hope that perhaps he wouldn’t want to bring you back there if you pointed out the downsides lighting in your chest. He simply gave a humourless chuckle, eyes narrowing.

“You took something with you when you left. Something vital to an _ongoing_ experiment that had been working excellently...until you and Cordelia decided to throw a wrench into the plan, as it were.”

“What...did I take?” You were feeling it again, that cold dread of certainty. You knew there was only one thing Karlheinz would come to get, and it was affirmed by his raised hand, finger pointing to your chest.

“ **My** heart. Or, at least, my wife’s.” He said, and you shook your head numbly, pulse pounding in your ears as if it were trying to prove something.

“No...how do I...that’s…”

“Impossible? No. Highly unlikely to the point of _almost_ being impossible? Yes. When you entered the mirror with Yui’s body in tow you should have been severed from it, no doubt, and yet you managed to physically move through the portal in a body that wasn’t yours. _Except_ , it turns out, by that point you were so integrated into Yui’s physical form that it was as good as yours. When you stumbled across your own physical form in between dimensions your soul - split as it was - forced a merging of your bodies. It’s really rather amusing. In trying to escape you actually ensured that you would never be allowed to leave again. 

Yui is gone; her soul vanished when her full body did. There is nobody left to fill in her shoes but _you_.” You were beyond panic, beyond fear. Your lungs felt like they were being _crushed_ , your throat constricting so tightly you couldn’t even dream of getting the sobs building in it past your lips. So instead you put all that crippling terror to good use, snatching up the vase on the coffee table and throwing it at him, flowers and all. You didn’t stick around to find out whether it had hit him or not, sprinting for the kitchen desperately, hoping he was caught just off guard enough to give you enough time to get out of the house. Just as your fingers brushed the handle to the door his hand tangled in your hair, yanking you back into him, his other hand latching onto your neck and squeezing, so hard that you heard something crunch. He gave a sigh, leaning down to whisper in your ear.

“You should know you are helpless against me, Y/N.” You ceased your forward struggle and instead stepped back into him, the move enough of a surprise for his hand on your neck to loosen. You lunged forward, breaking his hold and grabbing a knife from the rack, jamming it straight through his reaching hand, your momentum and direction of entry bringing it right up to bury deep into his eye, the vampire giving a shocked cry as he fell back, hand literally pinned to his face. You ran for the front door, however you had only gotten a couple steps before you heard the clattering of metal on the floor, glancing back to see that Karlheinz was looking slightly more murderous than he had two minutes ago, the blood dripping from his eye already slowing.

“ ** _FUCK_** ,” you yelled, frantically picking up your pace, however once again hands grabbed you before you could reach the door and tossed you into the wall, head hitting brick with a nauseating _crack_. Your eyesight was blurry as you tried to focus on Karlheinz, whose face was inches away from yours, eye now fully healed.

“I cannot blame you, dear Y/N, but you _did_ just ruin a perfectly nice suit jacket.”

“Sounds...like you’re...very much blaming...me…” you gasped out, feeling like you were going to vomit; then his suit really _would_ be ruined. You moaned softly as he lifted you from the floor, the pain in your head strong enough to immobilise you.

“Perhaps,” he admitted. “Still, I’m sure you’re wondering how it took me six months?”

“Among...other things. Please don’t touch me.” You whispered, and he made a small noise of surprise, as if having not noticed you were draped over his shoulder like a scarf.

“I’m afraid it’s unavoidable...unless you want to walk to the portal?”

“No chance.” As he walked you grabbed anything you could to slow his ascent up the stairs, the constant jolting almost sending the both of you tumbling back down the stairs. Even a broken neck would be better than going back _there_. He gave an irate sigh, finally reaching the top of the stairs and jolting you on his shoulder so forcefully it knocked the wind from you, leaving you unable to do anything as he made his way to your parents’ bedroom.

“As I was saying, the first time I found you was through my usual visits to this dimension. It was at that quaint little shopping centre you used to frequent so often, the very day I saw you I knew you were something...different. Special, even. So I took you, and just _look_ at the results! It was better than anything I could have anticipated. So when you left, taking Yui’s body with you, I was understandably annoyed. I attempted to reopen the portal with no luck, and when I tried the same method as before it didn’t work...suggesting that you didn’t have a full size mirror for me to enter through. Cordelia placed certain stipulations onto that portal you went through, ones that made it impossible to move through a mirror you were within a certain radius of, so simply popping out of one of those dressing room mirrors was out of the question. It was rather vexing to be outwitted by a woman with no real use other than bearing my children.”

“That’s **nice**. You just hate that a _woman_ got the better of you.” He shot you a glare before continuing.

“Still, I could watch you. I saw you in so many different ways, wearing so many different faces. It’s rather impressive how well you smother yourself in lies and still seem completely honest. Then, today something unexpected happened.” He threw you down to the floor, opening their wardrobe door to reveal a full mirror hanging on the back of it. You stared in open shock at the mirror, hanging there so _innocently_. “How ironic that the people you wanted to get back to so badly are the ones who just destroyed all your careful preventative measures.” You felt like the ground had opened up under you, a pit leading straight to hell itself. When you ran this time you had no intention of escape, somehow getting past him and to the top of the stairs which you promptly threw yourself down with as much force as you could muster, each step breaking more and more bones until you crashed to the bottom headfirst with a crack, a numb sensation spreading down from your neck. Your eyesight was greying, black dots flickering at the corners as you watched Karlheinz descend the stairs, expression apoplectic.

“ _ **Stupid** girl_,” he hissed, right before everything went black.

***

You sat up with a scream, hand flying to your neck, which you were sure had been snapped at a ninety degree angle when you were at the bottom of those stairs. However, you were no longer at the base of those steps; instead you were located in what seemed to be an entrance hall to a mansion...just not the Sakamaki one. Either way, you felt from the vibe that it would be much similar, and so it was with great pleasure that you screamed again, this time one of such frustration and rage that you saw it rattle the large windows you were seated in front of. You got off the sofa, eyes flickering around the mildly familiar setting. You knew where you were now; the Mukami mansion. So any moment, _they_ should be arriving.

“Now, really. Is there any need to make such a fuss?” Your eyes went to the seat opposite the sofa you had been on. “For livestock you really are quite loud.” The speaker in question had dark, almost grey-black hair and cold blue-grey eyes that were currently narrowed in annoyance even though he was reading a book. _He’s obviously Ruki_ , you thought, deciding to say nothing about knowing who he was. After all, who knew what they were and weren’t aware of?

“So you heard my screams? I’m shocked; they weren’t _that_ loud.” Of course, they _had_ been ‘ _that loud_ ’, and you both knew it. You didn’t even react as a fist was slammed onto the pane of one of the windows, eyes sliding over to the tall vampire you had seen watching you on your very first day of school here. His shoulder-length hair was messily tied back, brown eyes glinting with anger as he glared at you. _Yuma, naturally_.

“Shut up!” He yelled, despite you actually not saying anything at that current moment. “A sow like you should keep her trap shut and learn her _place_!”

“Now now, you shouldn’t be so harsh with her! She’s just been captured by a bunch of strangers after all! You shouldn’t expect her to be _happy_ about it!” The cheery voice came from the stairs to the right and you raised your face to see Kou Mukami standing there with a wide grin on his face, blue eyes twinkling. This one you knew personally, though you knew he didn’t remember the couple of conversations you’d had in the past. “Right, M neko-chan?”

“Hey...do you like...pain…?” You jolted your hand out of the one that had taken yours with a sharp intake of breath, eyes wide and frightened - more by the physical contact than the words. The last brother, Azusa, was kneeling before you, a maroon beret atop messy, dark grey curls, his fringe almost obscuring his purple-grey eyes.

“Hey now, you can’t just go asking people that when you first meet them Azusa-kun! At least introduce yourself first.” He appeared behind you within a blink, shooting you a flirtatious wink as he said, “I’ll start! I’m Kou Mukami!”

“This isn’t right,” you sighed, turning away from him and rubbing your temples out of sheer habit; strangely enough you couldn’t feel the onset of a migraine like you normally would, and even your familiar panic was muffled, barely there. You simply couldn’t help yourself; it was too much of a puzzle as to why they believed _they_ were the ones who brought you here. “You say that _you_ kidnapped me? From _where_ , exactly?”

“The Sakamaki manor, of course.” Ruki was looking at you like you had gone quite mad.

“Yes, well I haven’t been there in six months, so that should be, um... _impossible_. Yep, that’s the word. Impossible.” You pointed out beginning to pace. “Ohh god, how the fuck is this happening? Why am I here and not back with _them_?”

“ **Ah**.” You froze, eyes going to Ruki.

“What do you _mean_ , ‘ ** _ah_** ’?” You demanded, and he shut his book, standing and walking over to you.

“I was under the impression that Karlheinz had modified your memory, but I suppose it didn’t take.” He murmured, gazing into your eyes carefully. “They’re different from what I remember.”

“What?” You were startled by this sudden shift in conversation, enough so that you brushed over that little statement about Karlheinz. You could come back to that later.

“Your eyes...they used to be pink. Now they’re e/c.”

“ _Ahaha_ , Ruki I think you’ll find her _entire body_ has changed.” Kou giggled, sidling up next to you and poking a finger at your cheek. “You were cute then, but I think this appearance suits you even _more_ , M neko-chan~!”

“So you know…?”

“That you used to be in the body of a girl named Yui Komori? It is inconsequential. You are Eve, there is no doubt.” Ruki stated, and you nodded slowly.

“That’s all well and good but Karlheinz told me he would be removing your memories of me so how exactly do you remember me back then?”

“Six months is a long time. Our memories simply returned to us, though if Kou had done as instructed then He wouldn’t have felt the need to―”

“Aw Ruki, if I had obeyed the rules she would’ve _died_.” Kou pouted, and you made a noise of agreement.

“Yeah, and I would likely have been _much_ happier than I am right now.” You said, the remark met with a glare from Yuma.

“There’s gonna be none of that shit here, you understand? You try to kill yourself like you did before you got here and you’ll meet a punishment **worse** than death.” He warned, and you gave him a sweet smile.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Yuma.” His eyes widened slightly and you laughed, turning to Azusa. “And as for your question, Azusa, I would have to say _no_ , I don’t like pain. Not in the traditional sense, anyway.” Disappointment and confusion flashed across his face in equal measure as he spoke.

“How do you...know our...names…?” 

“I’ve known them for a while now.” You answered, turning to face all of them. You were feeling awfully calm about this entire situation. You should be screaming, crying, melting into a puddle of goo, but you just felt...resigned. “If I’m prohibited from _killing myself_ I suppose I’ll just need to live alongside you.”

“Don’t be fooled. You are nothing but livestock; we may have more self-control than the animals you are accustomed to but make no mistake, you are only needed for your blood - _Eve’s_ blood.” Ruki stated harshly, and you gazed at him passively.

“I understand. You say you’re not like the Sakamakis, but you _are_.”

“ **Ugh**. Who _cares_?” Kou’s voice was cold and sharp, his eyes narrowed in annoyance as he glared at you. So this was the dual nature you’d read about? Not cute. “You really think we give a **damn** about your opinion?”

“Not really, Kou.” You responded coolly, turning to face Ruki. “What makes you think I’m this ‘Eve’ you’re looking for? Surely it’s deeper than blood?”

“You are...definitely...Eve…” Azusa chimed in, and you sighed. You had never been able to get a clear picture of Karlheinz’ whole plan for some reason. Perhaps he had removed it from any reliable sources for this very reason, to ensure that even though you knew the so-called story, the plan behind it was still murky.

“But what does it _mean_ ―”

“Just shut up and comply already!” Yuma interrupted impatiently, and you choked back a gasp as Ruki grabbed you by the chin, staring deep into your eyes.

“Since you have the blood of Eve, you’ll be able to find...an Adam.” 

“An _Adam_? Wait a minute that sounds really―” He grabbed your arm, cutting you off leading you through the mansion to a door at the top of a spiral of steps, pushing you inside the room.

“You will stay here with us from now on. No matter how much you struggle, until you are no longer Eve you will obey our rules. You can clear your head in here for a while.” He closed the door, lock turning with a loud _click_. You gave a sigh of despair, pushing your hair away from your face as you walked over to the bed without even looking around the room, throwing yourself down on it as exhaustion crashed over you, tears finally rolling down your face. You found that once they started it was quite impossible to stop them, and as you lay there sobbing you found you could only think of one thing, much to your horror and dismay.

_What are the Sakamakis doing right now_?

***

Ayato’s eyes flashed open, a strange sensation washing over him as he sat in the armchair in the main hall. The others suddenly appeared, all of them wearing identical expressions as they glanced at one another. Kanato crushed Teddy to his chest, purple eyes holding both joy and a deep, resentful wrath.

“ **She’s back**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note:
> 
> Hi, it’s the author here. I really hate these because it removes from the story and whatnot but I hope the transition wasn’t too bumpy; I’ve had to make quite a few adjustments as you’ve probably noticed but from here on in it should be smoother sailing. You’re back in your own body now, so I may have to make basic assumptions about height, hair length etc. as they all tend to loom. I’ll try to be as inclusive as I can, naturally, but it’s quite difficult when all the characters in DL are pretty hands on with their approach to insults and whatnot, plus you just know Laito gonna be out here making crass comments about the reader’s body. As for the explanation given by Karlheinz, I hope you can follow it as it covers quite a few questions that cropped up at the end of Chapter XV.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


	28. XVII

You woke from your fitful sleep to find that you had passed out on top of your bed covers, still being in the same clothes as the previous day. You sighed as the soft light of dusk shining into your room hit your eyes, not feeling as harsh as it normally would; perhaps the windows were tinted? You pushed yourself from the bed and headed for the only other door in the bedroom, unsurprised to find a bathroom behind it. You freshened up quickly and headed back out, eyes wandering around the well-furnished room, in shades of blue rather than pink like your other one. You had to admit, this one was nicer. You eyed the wardrobe with curiosity, heading over on a whim and opening it to reveal there were actually clothes within it, _nice_ clothes with designer labels, looking at some of the tags that were dangling from the items. You pulled out a stylish loose-fit jumper and held it up against yourself, finding it was your exact size. Your eyes then went to the mirror in the back of the wardrobe door, eyes widening as you took in the deep, irreparable crack splitting straight down the middle, a note addressed to you stuck at the center, written in a familiar cursive script. You tugged it off the mirror and opened it, frowning when your eyes skimmed over the words.

_A token of my appreciation for your bold actions back at your house. Not a creature alive would so much as dare raise a hand to me, much less stab me through my own. I am understandably impressed; I have high expectations for you._

_\- K_

“Fucking **bastard**.” You snarled, crumpling it up and throwing it across the room, shoulders trembling just at the reminder of that horrible encounter. You couldn’t quite believe you had actually knifed Karlheinz Sakamaki in the eyeball, but here you were with concrete proof that it happened. Still, there was no point in leaving all these clothes to go to waste so you quickly changed into the black jumper you were holding and a pair of slim cut jeans, wanting as much skin as possible covered up before you left the room. 

You headed out reluctantly, thinking it probably wouldn’t be good if you were so hungry you couldn’t even speak; after all, your words had been your best tool so far. A weapon, a peace treaty...your quick thinking had gotten you through a lot. Hopefully it could get you through this next phase. You followed your nose to a set of double doors, eyes widening as you heard angry shouting from inside. You peeked around them to see Yuma holding a fork that was speared through what appeared to be a fried prawn high above his head, glaring at a pouting Kou. Azusa was sitting quietly to Yuma’s right, watching the exchange with a timid expression.

“You can’t be eatin’ all the fried prawns!” He scolded, a scowl on his face. “Do you even know the _meanin’_ of sharing?!”

“It’s _first_ come _first_ serve!” Kou exclaimed, stretching over the table and snatching for the prawn, Yuma jerking it right out of his reach.

“Ha! Too slow. Hey, Azusa, d’you want it? You haven’t eaten much.” Azusa looked down at his plate with a mildly surprised expression, as if just having realised that he hadn’t eaten much.

“Oh...I’ll take it...if you're giving it to me...” He murmured, and Yuma gave an irate scoff.

“That’s not what I asked! Do you actually _want_ it?” He demanded, and Azusa nodded slowly.

“Yes...thank you.” Yuma deposited the prawn on Azusa’s plate just as Ruki walked in with another two plates full of prawn.

“What have I told you all? No fighting at the table.” He reprimanded, placing them down on the table. You practically saw Kou light up as he reached for the plate.

“You should’ve told us there were more!” He said excitedly, Yuma immediately telling him off and encouraging Azusa to get some before they were all eaten. You couldn’t help but smile at seeing them like this, so open and...happy? It was certainly unexpected - you had suspected the anime’s portrayal (as well as being watered down) was casting them in too soft a light, as if purposefully showing the opposite relationship to the Sakamakis to make them seem more human, but it looked like they were every bit as affectionate with each other in person.

“You should eat, too.” Ruki stated, and you nodded, taking a seat beside Kou and loading a few prawns onto your plate, along with some of the other items on offer. You gave a hum of surprise as you began to eat, the food shockingly good.

“You know Ruki, you really don’t seem like the type of person to cook, but this is _delicious_.” You remarked, and he raised an eyebrow at you. “What? The food at the...other place was great but it didn’t have that same home cooked touch. I can make dinner sometimes if you’d like? Or desserts, they’re really my forté.” You winced slightly at your words, thinking about how Kanato would react if he found out you were making sweets for someone other than him. Not well, you’d imagine.

“You’re very casual about all this, M neko-chan.” Kou pointed out, eyeing up the last prawn, which so happened to be on your plate. You passed it over with a roll of your eyes, much to his delight. “Mm...one would think...that you’d be...more afraid or something.” His words were interspersed with pretty obnoxious chewing but you caught his drift, pensively gazing into your cup of green tea.

“It has been made very clear by your...benefactor, that I will _not_ be escaping this time. I’m working out the best ways to survive. Much as I feel death is the gentlest option for me I can never know what may come my way. I’m no optimist, but I think I can make this work.” You explained, the cold and calculating part of you that had been cultivated during your time at the Sakamaki mansion already going through your options. The last six months you had suppressed the uglier parts of yourself that had been amplified through your constant exposure to terror and threat to your life, but why hide them in front of creatures worse than you?

“Well, we should get going.” Ruki announced, and all but you and Azusa stood.

“Going where?” You questioned, playing along.

“School, of course.”

“Oh, naturally. So, um... _I_ won’t have to go back, right? Like, _ever_? I mean, I’m physically a different person so I couldn’t possibly―”

“You _will_ be re-attending the school under the same name. We have been assured everything has been arranged.”

“Excuse me _what_!?” You yelped. “But...but the _Sakamakis_ are there!”

“Hence why you will not be returning immediately. I assume you would like to avoid them, given how you parted, but it is inevitable; if it has been arranged then it will be done, sooner or later. But livestock like you shouldn’t concern yourself with the future. Azusa will be staying with you today to ensure you don’t do anything...rash.” _Mother_ ** _fucker_** , you thought with a scowl. You now had something new and awful to look forward to; the minute you returned to that school they would detect you by the scent of your blood alone.

“I get...to spend the day...with Eve.” Azusa murmured to himself with an anticipatory smile. “I’m so...happy.” Well, you were **very** unhappy, but you felt it was safer to not vocalise your malcontent.

“Behave yourself, sow.” Your eye twitched at the demeaning nickname, despite it not really being the worst thing you had been called it was still...vexing. Kou patted you somewhat affectionately on the head before skipping for the doors.

“Bye-bye M neko-chan! Thanks for the prawn! And watch yourself around Azusa-kun, he can be quite a handful~.” He chimed, and suddenly the three of them were gone, leaving you alone in the dining room with Azusa. You glanced over at him to see he was still picking at his food and you stood quietly, heading for the door. You got back to your room no problem and sat down on the bed, giving a shaky sigh. That hadn’t been so bad, right? You had no idea how long you sat there, watching the moon move lazily through the sky, but you must have been there a while, for when you decided to finally stand your legs were numb.

“Eve…” You jumped, spinning to face Azusa, who was standing right behind you.

“Yes, Azusa?”

“Will you...come to my room later? I have something...I want to show you.” He questioned softly, and you pressed your lips together in contemplation, knowing exactly what it was he wanted to show you. Still, you didn’t see how you had any real choice in the matter, and making them angry at you wasn’t ideal so early. At least you had... _something_ between you and the Sakamaki brothers that had acted as a buffer whenever you spoke too truthfully or did something that they especially didn’t like. You only hoped it was still there after six months.

“How about we go...now?” You questioned, and he regarded you with new interest.

“You’re...not afraid?”

“Of you? A little bit. The first thing you asked me is ‘ _do you like pain_ ’ after all.”

“You didn’t answer...that question properly.” He pointed out, and you gave him a slight smile.

“I didn’t, did I? There is no precise answer. I don’t enjoy physical pain, or emotional. But seeing it in those who wrong me...I might get some slight enjoyment from that.” Your mind flashed back to the image of Laito lying in a pool of his own blood, begging you to continue even as his sheets became soaked in crimson, and your heart gave an uncomfortable lurch. You had enjoyed it, more than just a little, and you didn’t know whether you would stop if it ever happened again. You had spent a long time with that cold part of you now, and it was eating slowly away at you like poison. “Should we get going?” He nodded, eyes intent on your face as he left the room, gesturing for you to follow. He led you to his room, the door quietly clicking shut behind you as he made his way to a large case full of various ornate blades.

“I wanted to show you...all of my treasures.” He murmured, caressing the cabinet lovingly, eyes sliding back to you. “Eve, do you...love me?”

“No,” you answered definitively, not seeing the point in lying, and his face fell as he moved closer.

“So you...hate me? That’s okay...I don’t hate _you_ , Eve. I actually...like you.” He said softly, raising a long bladed knife into your eye line. “I just...sharpened this...I can use it to make you...feel good.”

“Azusa, I don’t have the same healing abilities as you. Please, just stop―”

“Oh? If you’re...so against it then... _you_ can cut _me_.” He pressed the knife into your hands with an eerily delighted smile.

“I’m not going to do that.” You stated, attempting to tug your hands free only for him to cling tighter, making you aim the blade point-first at him. “Azusa. This isn’t what I want.” You were used to the patented response to that being ‘ _well I don’t care what you want_ ’ followed by some sort of extreme aggression, but he just smiled wider.

“Come on...it’s not that bad...you’ve hurt someone...before. I smelt it...when you were in the school. You tried to wash the blood away...but the smell of pain...it lingers.” He sighed, leaning in closer with a dreamy expression. “I bet...pain from you...would be _exquisite_.”

“I...I…” you swallowed dryly, unable to deny his words. He took your silence as a prompt, tightening your hold on the knife.

“It won’t...take much.” He begged, eyes pleading for a taste of agony. You took a shaky breath, nodding slightly.

“Okay...I’ll do it.” He gave you an elated smile, letting go of the knife; you were now free to act autonomously, but you didn’t quite know what to do. There was an answer to this dilemma you weren’t seeing. In reality you didn’t want to hurt this young man despite how desperately he wanted you to. There was a complete difference between him and Laito, something about hurting him just seemed so _wrong_.

“...Eve?” You brought the knife across in a quick slash, and he stared in shock as a lock of his hair drifted to the floor, skin untouched by the blade.

“I’m not going to hurt you, because hurting someone means a different thing to me than it does you. I hope you understand.”

“Eve...there’s no need...to hold back.” He pointed out impatiently, reaching for the knife. You jerked it away from his hand, somehow catching the back of it with the blade, opening a shallow cut that immediately began to bleed. You managed to keep hold of the knife, thinking that dropping it would be rather disrespectful considering he had referred to them as his ‘treasures’. Still, to your annoyance you had given him exactly what he had wanted; his delighted smile as he surveyed the wound made your stomach turn uncomfortably.

“I’m sorry, Azusa.” You said, gazing down at the now bloody knife. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“It’s...okay. I enjoyed it...please don’t feel bad. You should feel...good.” You gasped as he spun you around and pushed you up against the door face first, tugging the collar of your jumper aside to reveal your shoulder. He pressed his cool lips against your skin, sending a shiver through you as you felt the graze of fangs. “I’ll make you...feel good.” You gave a quickly stifled scream as his fangs dug deep into your shoulder, tears automatically streaming down your face as every single encounter from your past came slamming back into you; every bite, every beating, every cruelly inappropriate touch. Your own body didn’t know what it felt like, wasn’t _used_ to it, so the agony you felt was tenfold as he deliberately tore into the flesh with his teeth before pulling his mouth away. “Your blood...it’s so delicious...and sweet…” He ran his tongue over the bite mark with a pleased sigh, even that non-invasive motion making you flinch, a raw sob rising in your throat that you desperately tried to choke back. Even before, at its worst, never had you felt so _violated_ , so _wronged_. It was then, you realised, that being in Yui’s body had been somewhat of a blessing; it wasn’t yours, so you didn’t feel a real connection with it but now…

“Azusa...please...it _hurts_ ―”

“Yes...the more pain...the better.” He agreed, sinking his teeth in again, this time so hard that you gave an audible yell, your entire body starting to feel sluggish and weak. “I’ll keep giving...more and more pain. Because you’re...my precious Eve.” You gave a whimper, the only thing keeping you up being Azusa’s hands, one holding your waist whilst the other clasped your left hand almost tenderly. You weren’t fooled; there was no **tenderness** here.

“Hey, that’s enough.” Azusa’s hold on you released suddenly, and you collapsed to the floor as he turned to face the inside of his room. You glanced back to see Yuma standing there, his eyes on you despite addressing Azusa.

“Yuma...you’re back.”

“Yeah...maybe stop for now, okay?”

“Wow…” you whispered, turning away to rest your head against the cool wood of the door, head spinning. You suspected that the only reason you hadn’t passed out yet was due to the fact that this was the first time you had actually been bitten here, so there had been no time for you to develop anaemia. “How... _generous_.”

“Shut it **sow**. It wasn’t for _you_.” He snapped, averting his eyes with an angry expression on his face. You sat for a couple more seconds before dragging yourself up to your feet, the handle to the door finally turning. You looked back with narrowed eyes, fatigue setting in fast.

“I hope it was worth your _precious_ time then.” You muttered coldly, slowly making your way out of the room and along the hall, breath coming stronger with each step. In fact, was it just you or were you actually feeling better? Your hand darted to your neck to find two slightly raised bumps in the places where he had bitten you, and when you finally reached your room and stood before the cracked mirror they were just red-rimmed marks on your skin, blood-free and already healing somewhat. “Well that’s weird,” you sighed, not remembering bites closing this fast even when the Sakamakis remembered to treat their bites. You staggered to your bed, your mental fatigue seeming even worse now that the physical one had diminished somewhat.

“I guess I’m sleeping again...jeez my sleep schedule...is so...fucked…” you drifted off with ease, falling deeper into a darkness you were finding it quite hard to get out of.

***

“ _Eve_ …” the voice was familiar, and you sat up to find yourself sitting under an apple tree, the scenery surrounding you strangely white. A strange floating dome rotated above your head, inset with beautifully coloured stained glass windows that sprayed rainbows down onto the floor. You got to your feet, glancing around in annoyance. You hated _everything_ about this place.

“Karlheinz I _know_ that’s you. Stop hiding you **coward**.” You snapped, the only response a slow, deeply spine-chilling laugh, closing in on all sides until you felt suffocated. You took a step back only to end up walking right into Karlheinz’ waiting hands, taking such a strong grip on your shoulders that it felt like you were in a compactor. He leaned forward, speaking directly into your ear.

“No creature alive would dare speak to me the way you just did,” he pointed out, voice cold and strangely tense.

“Did that get under your skin?” Talking _really_ hurt, but you just couldn’t help yourself. Small pleasures. “I imagine you’d be quite emotional about my full opinion on you if this gets such an extreme reaction.”

“That remains to be seen.” He murmured - almost to himself - his fingers loosening on your shoulders.

“Don’t ever try this again.” You said, keeping your feet planted, unwilling to turn around yet unwilling to run. “If you want to invade my mind, show me _visions_ instead of actually interacting with me, then you should just stay out. I’m not playing any more of these extra little games of yours.”

“An interesting suggestion.” He mused, taking a lock of your hair between his fingers absently, twisting it into a braid before you could even blink. What the fresh hell was this? “So you would actually speak with me?” You felt like you were swimming in the shallows and suddenly the seafloor had dipped right down under you, leaving you in frightening open waters. What were you doing, negotiating with this _monster_?

“If I feel like it.” You said, rooted to the spot for an entirely different reason now. “And my name is **Y/N**. Not Eve.”

“Indeed it is,” he said, fingers brushing your hair aside to bare your neck to him, lowering his face to inhale your scent. “Here you smell just...like you. Nobody else. I like it.”

“You don’t like _anything_ , Karlheinz.” You sighed, feeling slightly underestimated as you slowly turned to face him, voice turning sharp with rage. “I’m not like your sons. Not like the Mukamis. Not like your _wives_. You can’t make me respect you through shows of power and authority, you can’t save my life in exchange for my service...and you certainly can **not** _seduce_ me, and quite frankly I find it insulting that you even _tried_.” Those golden eyes were empty as he smiled, inclining his head slightly in a strange display of what could almost be respect.

“As sharp as ever, dear Y/N. I will enjoy seeing you fall into line when it happens, but until then…” The scenery faded, leaving only you and Karlheinz in a vast expanse of white. “ **Something to remember me by**.” You choked back a scream as he lunged for you, driving his fangs deep into your neck. It was like nothing you had ever felt before, a pain so vast and expansive it was almost numbing in its intensity, feeling like his teeth reached your very soul. He retracted his fangs with a satisfied hum, his hand under your chin the only thing keeping you on your feet as he gazed into your eyes.

“It seems you can still surprise me, Y/N.” Before you could ask what he meant he gave you a harsh shove, body crashing down into the bottomless pool of water that had appeared at your feet, pressure closing in on all sides, crushing you, battering you around like a leaf in a hurricane. You flailed in the water, hand reaching until it brushed something solid, taking a grip on it as if it were your only lifeline.

“...Eve?” You jolted awake, your entire body shuddering as suddenly found yourself breathing perfectly fine. You looked up to see you were holding tightly onto Azusa’s hand, which had been reaching down, presumably to shake you awake. You let go immediately, pulling your knees to your chest, hair falling forward to reveal the braid woven into your hair. Your hand jerked up to touch it, eyes wide as you felt it there, as real as the bed beneath you or the hand you had just been clinging to. **_My neck_**. You jumped up and ran to the mirror, yanking your jumper aside to reveal two fresh marks in your neck, not bleeding at all despite them being so deep you were able to see the flesh on the inside of them if you tilted your head just right.

“Oh god…” you felt lightheaded, eyes wide as your fingers brushed the marks, sending a stab of pain through your neck. Had he _been_ here, while you were sleeping? Or was his mere interaction with you in dreams enough for him to cause physical harm to you?

“Eve...what’s wrong?” Azusa questioned, his face showing _actual_ concern for you as he sidled up next to you, eyes immediately landing on the fresh bite in your skin, confusion etching across his face. “When did that...happen to you?”

“In my _sleep_ ,” you whispered, horrified. “He did it in my _sleep_.” You couldn’t be one hundred percent sure about this, but you didn’t remember even the Sakamakis doing such a thing. They liked to see your reactions, watch your pain, and that had been okay once you had gotten past the majority of the pain but Karlheinz...he had just taken from you without warning, without _reason_. It seemed so out of character for him that it actually had your head reeling.

“Who?”

“Karlheinz.” You saw his expression change, a wary fearfulness slipping into his face before he covered it with a slight frown.

“I came...to wake you up...for dinner.” He murmured, taking your hand gently. You stared down at your joined hands, surprised. “We had...better go.”

“Yeah, don’t want Kou eating literally all of our food,” you agreed, setting aside your panic for now. After all, this whole hand holding business wasn’t half bad. Usually when a vampire’s hand held your own there was a frustrated Kanato at the end of it demanding you do something ridiculous and pointless to assuage his massive abandonment issues, but this felt...nice.

“Is this...okay?” You saw that he was also looking at your hands, and you gave a slight laugh.

“You care? You were just draining me to the point of collapse a few hours ago.”

“I wanted...to make you feel good. Pain makes people like us...feel alive. I wanted to give you that.”

“People like...us?”

“Ones who would do anything...just to have someone see them.”

“We’re different, you and I, Azusa. I want to be seen as a person, to be respected...I’m afraid all you want is to be degraded so you can find some self worth in the way people feel when they hurt you...” You trailed off with a sigh, holding his hand tighter. “If I ever hurt you in the future just know...I’m not enjoying a single second of it. Hurting you will _not_ make me happy, no matter how much I want to do it. Trying to prompt me into doing so will only make me miserable...you don’t want that, do you?” He stood for a moment, conflict clear on his face as he attempted to understand your words.

“I don’t...want you to be unhappy.” He admitted. “But I still think...you’re like me. You just can’t admit it yet.”

“Small steps,” you said, petting his head gently. He reminded you of Kanato in a way, but more timid and less psycho. And you hated to admit, but you had enjoyed Kanato’s softer sides...or, at least, the sides that _weren’t_ like jagged glass waiting to slice you up if you said even a word wrong. And this Azusa...he was growing on you somewhat. _And after only_ ** _one_** _day? How pathetic does that make me_?

“Hello, M neko-chan~!” Kou waved as the two of you entered the dining room, his eyes landing on your joined hands, lips immediately forming a jealous pout. “What’s all this? Don’t tell me you and Azusa-kun hit it off while we were gone?”

“Not likely,” you scoffed. “But...things like this aren’t so terrible. A kind touch is hard to come by here.”

“ _Ahhh_ , I see…” Kou’s expression had gone contemplative, and you dreaded to consider what was going on in that twisted little mind of his.

“Take your seats, dinner will be cold at this rate.” Ruki commanded, and you did so immediately, not wanting to incur any unnecessary ire from the strict vampire. The food was, once again, excellent. Even the vegetables were amazingly fresh and crisp, despite them often not being your favourite thing, and that may be putting it mildly.

“This is fantastic, Ruki.” You complimented, the words completely genuine. “You sure you don’t want to quit trying to become Adam and become a chef instead? I hear the pay is better.”

“Very funny,” he stated dryly, eyes on his book. For one who was rather stringent with manners he sure didn’t seem to care about his own. “Where did you receive that bite on your neck, livestock? It certainly is _not_ one of ours.” There was a sudden silence as all of their eyes went to the prominent bite, only partially hidden by your jumper.

“Oh...well I had a dream and Karlheinz was in it. He bit me there, but I didn’t realise he could make it...follow me.” Your eyes met Ruki’s to see that there was a strange sense of fear in those eyes, much like the one Azusa had displayed when you had told _him_. “Is that...unusual?”

“It was your utmost honour to supply sustenance for the King of Vampires himself. Far more than livestock like you deserves, so be _grateful_.”

“Grateful?” You blurted unthinkingly, earning you a sharp glare. “I’m sorry, but for _what_? I hate him, and he _knows_ it. He doesn’t expect me to be grateful, he expects me to _fold_ like origami.”

“You should learn your place, **sow**.” Yuma growled, and Azusa looked up.

“Isn’t Eve...supposed to be...for us to drink from? Why would he...interfere?” He questioned, and you were surprised to see him sending you a glance of solidarity. How nice.

“I do not know.” Ruki said, clearly vexed.

“If it makes you feel better, I have no clue either.” You sighed, taking a sip of water. “It’s not like he tells _me_ things.” _Or Ruki, by the looks of it_. The rest of dinner passed in an awkward silence, the morning sun now peeking through the curtains. You stood with a stretch, not feeling sleepy in the least. _Maybe a nice hot bath will fix that_. You made your way to your room and ran the bath, stepping in as it filled with the hope that the warm water would chase away the constant chill in your bones. You sank into the water with a deeply satisfied sigh, muscles untensing for the first time in a long time. Much as you didn’t like to admit the fact, your being back had actually lifted some of your burden. No longer were you walking around in constant terror that one of the Sakamakis would pop out of a mirror and slaughter your family or friends, no more were you dreading every waking minute in case the next one ended with you back in that mansion.

“Of course, now there are new worries,” you lamented, swirling patterns into the water, causing the scent of the bath oil you had added to the water to waft up your nose, pleasant and relaxing. “But at least I’m not a walking ball of paranoia.”

“Hey _sow_ ,” you gave a startled yelp as Yuma’s voice spoke from directly behind you, his hand reaching down and grabbing your arm as you tried to scramble away from him. “I want you to come with me.”

“Boy is this the _wrong_ time! Let go, Yuma!” In response to those words he gave an irate growl, lifting you bodily from the water and exposing you entirely, much to your mortification. “ _YUMA_!”

“Oh shut it. Nobody’s going to be turned on by your naked body anyway,” he mocked, and you scowled as you tried to pull away. _God_ he was strong.

“If I’m so fucking unattractive then at least stop _staring_!” You yelled, face burning red as his eyes roved over your body. This may be the most embarrassing encounter you had ever had with _anyone_. “What do you _want_?!”

“You’re going to be helping me out. You can’t be living here for nothin’ if you’re gonna be a pain the whole time.”

“Oh my _god_ , just let me get **dressed** first!”

“Tch. Fine, but you only got five minutes starting now.” He commanded before vanishing, the sudden absence of his hold on you sending you crashing back into the bath, head momentarily going under the water. A sudden, vivid flash of the time Shu had almost drowned you in a bath much like this one entered your mind and you panicked, whacking your head on the tap as you lunged for the side of the bath.

“ _Owww_...” you rubbed your head as you tried to steady your breathing, eyes closing against the onslaught of mental images, not that it helped much. You pushed yourself out of the bath with a groan, towelling yourself dry as fast as you could before heading back into your room, shoving on the first thing you came across which happened to be a yellow knee length sundress. God what an _animal_ that Karlheinz was; a sundress when you were living with _vampires_? You poked your head out your door to see Yuma leaning against the wall opposite your room, foot tapping impatiently.

“Eventually. Come on, sow. At this rate the plants are gonna wither away to nothing.” He grumbled, and you raised an eyebrow at his extreme over exaggeration. You were quite certain that the plants would be totally fine had he waited until _after_ your bath to bother you; clearly he had done it on purpose to make a point, make you feel _inferior_. He led you outside into the bright sunshine, not seeming fazed by it in the slightest as he tossed a wicker basket in your direction.

“Yuma, does the sunlight not bother you?” He glanced over at you before shaking his head, turning back to his careful inspection of the tomato plants.

“As an ex-human I’m used to it.”

“Oh yeah, that does make sense.” You murmured, taking in all the different plants in the garden. The one at the Sakamaki mansion had been spectacular, but it had lacked a sort of charm that this one had in abundance. Maybe it was because you had only ever seen it at night. “Your garden is amazing Yuma. I can’t believe you grow all this produce yourself.”

“Yeah, well there’s no point in growing just a little bit,” was it just you, or did he sound _pleased_ by the compliment? “This way if something happens we have stuff to tide us over for a couple of weeks.”

“So you can actually gain sustenance from solid food?” You questioned, knowing fine well the answer was yes. They basically just drank your blood for _fun_ ; at least it was the main (and only) source of nourishment for the Sakamakis so there was some sort of valid reason for it. The fact that these ex-humans that had once been exactly like you - trapped in a hellish nightmare with no escape, used for your body and tortured at every turn - and still treated you like trash simply because you were offered to them as a source of blood was pretty amazing, and _not_ in a good way.

“Of course we can, you stupid sow.” He scoffed, and you clenched the basket so tightly it snapped in your hands, your eyes widening as it fell to the floor in two separate pieces. The burst of strength you had felt was fading fast, but it had been almost like that time before you escaped through the mirror. Not once while being back home had this happened, no matter how angry you had gotten or how much danger you had found yourself in, and yet a simple insult had you breaking baskets like you had a vendetta against them. Yuma was watching you silently over his shoulder, his eyes holding a strange curiosity. “You do that often?”

“Believe it or not, _no_.” You answered, picking up the remains of the basket with a sigh. “I suppose you’re going to _punish_ me or something.”

“Nah, that’s more Ruki’s thing.” He replied with a smirk. “There’s another one in the greenhouse, just stick that one on the shelf.” You nodded, quickly going in and retrieving one of the many baskets in there, several looking like they had been patched up previously.

“Hm...I guess I’m not the only one who’s done this before.” You made your way back to Yuma to find he was still engrossed with the tomatoes, inspecting them closely.

“This one looks good,” he gestured for you to approach without so much as a glance back and you did so, holding the basket out for him to drop a large, ripe tomato into it, the skin gleaming in the sun. “D’you ever garden?”

“Not really. I don’t have the patience.” You admitted, and he snorted derisively, turning back to his plants.

“Yet you dealt with those little aristocrats so well. Don’t have the patience my ass.”

“Pfft, maybe so. I prefer cooking anyway.” The two of you spent the next few minutes in a rather peaceful silence as he picked out the ripest tomatoes and placed them in the basket. You shuffled your feet slightly, a cool breeze passing through the walled garden that shifted the skirt of your dress. “...Yuma?”

“Yeah?”

“Why _do_ you still eat? I know you can survive without food.”

“What, they didn’t eat over at the other place?”

“They did, but it was more...for show. They would all sit down as if they’re a unified family and then...never talk to each other. It was so...weird. Nothing like you four. You’re all so conversational with each other.”

“We enjoy eating. We used to be humans, as I said earlier. I guess we still like to act like them sometimes.” 

_Except when you’re interacting with me_ , you thought, not daring to say it out loud. You were startled when he slipped a cherry tomato between your lips, practically forcing you to eat it.

“Don’t be looking so damn gloomy,” he grunted, and you chewed the tomato obediently, pleasantly surprised by the sweetness that exploded on your tongue.

“I have to admit, this is delicious. It could be sold as a top range product…” you trailed off, immediately tracking his eye line to the pulse in your neck. “God fuck it. Not even _one_ nice moment. Come on then, get it over with.” He grabbed you, pulling you close with a challenging grin.

“You’re one weird human, sow.” He observed, and you gave an exasperated laugh.

“I’ve been informed of this many times.”

“I’m sure you have,” he leaned down, sinking his teeth into your shoulder with a carnal groan, moving the pair of you backward until you were pushed up against the side of the greenhouse, his hands gripping your wrists so you couldn’t try to escape. He pulled his teeth out of your flesh with a ragged gasp, eyes wide and unfocused as he swallowed the blood in his mouth. “So _damn_ sweet...so this is Eve’s blood? I want more…” his hand tangled in your hair as he went for your throat, teeth hitting right next to Karlheinz’ bite, still unhealed despite Azusa’s bites being completely gone. Strangely enough, though you could tell he was biting down hard, it didn’t hurt nearly as much as Azusa’s bites. Maybe getting bitten by Kalheinz and feeling that excruciating pain had desensitised you somewhat? Still, when Yuma went in for a third bite you gave a slurred moan of protest, attempting to get your free hand between his mouth and your flesh.

“Yuma...you’re taking...too much…” he grabbed your hand, yanking it aside impatiently.

“I don’t **care**.” You felt his teeth enter your skin once again through a hazy fog of semi-consciousness, your knees collapsing beneath you as your eyes slid shut once more.

You woke to find yourself in an unfamiliar room, the setting sun glowing through the windows. You tried to sit up only for a large hand to push you back down, Yuma’s face coming into view as he leaned in close. Your pulse felt just fine, and you couldn’t feel much lightheadedness so you moved his hand aside as gently as you could, pushing yourself up.

“Was I _really_ asleep so long that the sun is going down?” You asked with an air of complaint in your tone, and he nodded.

“Though you really didn’t look like you were resting peacefully. You’ve been having nightmares, I think.” You actually couldn’t remember anything from your sleep, only a vague sense of fear and terror, so you simply shrugged at that information.

“Well, I’m feeling perfectly well rested so if I just―” you made to get to your feet only for a wave of dizziness to crash over you, making you feel woozy as your knees folded beneath you, Yuma’s strong hands catching you before you could hit the floor and lowering you back to the bed. “ _Ohhhh_...that wasn’t very pleasant.”

“You really are completely helpless,” he pointed out, pulling a small jar from his blazer pocket and pulling something out, placing it between his lips and leaning forward, passing it to yours before you could even blink, sitting back and pushing the small cube into your mouth with his finger. Your eyes widened as sweetness dissolved on your tongue, feeling like it went straight to your brain. “That’s a precious thing I just gave you, so be grateful.” _Sugar, who would have thought? Just like cookies after a blood donation_ , you thought with a wry smile.

“Thank you, Yuma. That was surprisingly kind of you.”

“Don’t expect it all the time.” He said gruffly, getting up with a stretch. “Come on, breakfast is ready.” The two of you entered the dining room to find the other three there waiting for you, Kou giving you a little wave, his smile bright but eyes cold.

“Hey M neko-chan! Guess who’s watching you today~!”

“I’m going to go out on a limb and say it’s _you_ , Kou.” You replied, taking the seat beside him.

“Indeed! And you can finally get around to paying me back for saving your life!”

“Oh?”

“Well you did **promise**.” It took a moment for it dawned on you, and you stared at him in open disbelief.

“You want me to go to one of your _concerts_?!”

“Why the surprised tone?” He giggled, his eyes still holding no emotion whatsoever. “You should have known this was coming, M neko-chan. Unless you’re one of those awful humans that doesn’t keep their word. Your kind are dishonest, _vile_ creatures after all.” His harsh tone had you completely on edge, and you swallowed dryly, resignation heavy in your tone.

“I’d love to come with you to one of your concerts, Kou.” His icy expression melted into a bright smile as he gave you a quick hug, ignoring the reprimanding glare from Ruki.

“Are you sure you should be taking her out of the house?” Yuma voiced everyone’s thoughts - yours included - and Kou shot him a pout.

“What, you don’t think I have the ability to keep one little human safe?” He scoffed. “ _Puh_ - **lease**. They don’t even know she’s back, never mind with _us_.” He shot you a grin, eyes glimmering with a cruel light that decidedly made you uncomfortable. “We’re going to have sooo much fun, **aren’t we**?”

“Sure…” you bit your lip anxiously, not liking the negative reactions of the others.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into_?


	29. XVIII

You stood in front of your wardrobe contemplatively, wondering what clothes your average captive idol concert attendee would normally wear. You took out a plain black t-shirt and a pair of black trousers in a material that _looked_ like linen but felt incredibly soft and flexible, like lycra or cotton. The trousers, definitely. You felt as if you might end up running at some point during the night, and being able to actually move would be super helpful. The t-shirt...perhaps not. You gave a deep sigh, rooting through your wardrobe once again, thinking it was impossible to have so many clothes and still have absolutely _nothing_ to wear.

“Oh, you’re not wearing _these_ , are you?” The level of disgust in Kou’s voice was almost on a physical level as he lifted the pair of trousers you had set aside, lip curling in distaste.

“Ugh. I suppose not if you’re going to be so horrified by the concept.” You groaned, shoving them back into your wardrobe. “Why exactly do I need to get dressed up? It’s not like I’m going to be on stage.”

“You always need to put effort into your appearance, otherwise why on earth would you dare go out in public?” He lamented, shoving you aside and sorting through the clothes himself. You stood back, arms folded as you watched him sift through them at an almost insane speed, assessing them within a second before swapping them out for the next one. He shot you a grin over his shoulder, spinning around to reveal he was holding a tiny pink mini dress that you would actually rather die than wear. “Thoughts?”

“I think that dress is a nice wrapper for some candy somewhere.” You responded archly.

“Wow, after I pick it out for you, too.” He pouted, but you saw in his eyes that he never expected you to want to wear it in the first place. “You really won’t wear it?”

“Not a chance.” He eyed you coolly as he set the dress aside and approached you, a cruel smile spreading across his face.

“Not even if I destroy all of your other clothes?” He questioned in a soft yet threatening tone. “Not even if I _hurt_ you?”

“Not even then.” You snapped, stepping around him and getting to your wardrobe, rifling through and pulling out a knee-length black dress, slightly gothic in aesthetic and yet still cute enough to pass for acceptable with the crimson bows adorning the bodice and running down the sides, as well as the black gauzy sleeves that cuffed just below the elbow. Plus, the neckline was a modest crimson collar that would mostly hide the few marks on your skin. He eyed it appreciatively, an almost impressed expression on his face.

“Fine, you can wear that... _if_ you let me bite you.” He bargained, and you sighed morosely. It was always the same with these vampires; no matter who it was you could never do something you wanted to do without a price being tacked onto it.

“Fine.” He bounded over, a happy skip in his step as he grabbed you, encircling you in his arms as he tilted your chin back in order to view your neck.

“What an obedient little M neko-chan,” he murmured appreciatively, skimming his tongue over your skin, the action sending shivers down your spine. “You must _reeeeally_ enjoy getting bitten, if you agreed so _quickly_.”

“Your car arrives in like, ten minutes. I don’t want to drag this out any longer.” You corrected impatiently, and he giggled, hands cold on your skin as he teased the strap of your dress aside.

“If you say so…” he plunged his teeth deep into your shoulder, arms tightening around you as he moaned with pleasure, gulping your blood down his throat like he was dying of thirst. He pulled away with a sigh of contentment, licking up the blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth before running his tongue slowly across the bite, making sure to lap up every last drop. “Mmm...your blood is so good...I could get _addicted_ to this stuff.” You swayed slightly on your feet, still unused to getting your blood drained - even if just a little - and he sighed, steadying you. “I guess I can’t take anymore for now...I’ll just leave you with a little IOU.” His mouth latched onto the side of your neck, rather high up, and you were sufficiently shocked when he sucked at the flesh rather than biting into it, the force which he used making you audibly gasp, hands rising to shove him away only to be forced back down. He eventually pushed you away with a laugh, surveying his handiwork with a grin. “There! Something nice and clear to tell everyone who sees it _exactly_ who you are.” You spun to the mirror to see he had given you a _massive_ hickey, the bruise already darkening.

“Oh my **god**.” You yelped, hand jerking up to cover it. “Why did you feel it necessary to do _that_?!”

“To show everyone you belong to _me_.” With those possessive and rather alarming words he vanished, leaving you alone in the room with only five minutes to get dressed. You quickly pulled on a pair of crimson stockings and slipped into the dress, finding it fit perfectly, just like all the rest of the clothes Karlheinz had bought you. For measurements to be so precise he would have _had_ to take them himself, something which disturbed you greatly. You finished the outfit with a pair of black chunky flats that were tied with red ribbons just like the ones on your dress; you hated to admit it but if Karlheinz had chosen these clothes himself he had quite the eye. While it may not be ideal, this was better than having to wear a dress with a skirt the size of a belt, though unfortunately that collar you thought would hide your bites didn’t manage to disguise the giant bruise Kou had given you.

“Asshole,” you muttered under your breath, wondering whether you had time to cover it with a bandage or some makeup. Just as you took a step toward the bathroom Kou appeared beside you, grabbing your arm and tugging you to the door. _So much for_ ** _that_** _plan_. You glanced across and blinked as you took in his clothes. “Kou...were you intending on us having _matching_ outfits?” He was dressed in a pair of black trousers and a blush pink polka dot t-shirt over a black long sleeved top, finishing it off with a garish hot pink short sleeved jacket that was the exact shade of the dress he had chosen for you.

“Well of course! You’re my _date_ after all.”

“I think you and I both know that’s not true.” You pointed out, and he gave you a twisted little smile, hand on your arm tightening uncomfortably.

“Yes, but if anyone asks, that’s exactly what you’re going to tell them.” He ordered, and you nodded slowly, incredibly suspicious of his motives. The two of you got to the limo outside and a well dressed chauffeur opened the door with a bow, Kou ushering you in impatiently. You settled down with a sigh, watching as he immediately pressed the button that should divide the driver and passengers, however instead of a panel of glass a mirror slid up, unfortunately nowhere near big enough for you to fit through even if you would dare. Honestly you weren’t even sure if you could remember how to draw the symbol, never mind find the magical power to activate it; after all, the last time you had just been transformed into a vampire and had Cordelia’s residual magic running through your veins, but now…

“Hey M neko-chan, help me with this!” You blinked yourself out of your stupor to see Kou waving a pair of eyelash curlers at you. You took them from him hesitantly, and Kou gave an exasperated groan, pushing his hair away from his eyes. “Come **on** , I’m not damned _infectious_. No need to be so _wary_ about it.” You shuffled over to him, cautious of the cars bumping on the road as you gently took his chin in your hand, tilting his head back slightly, his eyes closing under your touch. You curled his lashes as well as you could, finding the request to be wholly strange; he was clearly used to doing it himself. You sat back, surveying your handiwork with a raised eyebrow. In all honesty his lashes were far too lightly coloured for it to even make a difference, and your eyes flickered to the makeup bag. His eyes were still closed, so why not? You peeked inside, finding what you were seeking instantly.

“Okay, hold still…” you raised the eyeliner to his eye and he flinched back, eyes flashing open.

“What are you doing?” He demanded, and you gave him a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry. Just trust me. If you don’t like it you can bite me anywhere you want and I won’t complain.” His eyes lit at that suggestion and he obediently leaned forward. “Look up, please.” He did so, and you got to work, finishing up with bold strokes of mascara. You leaned back, rather impressed with yourself; now it was a matter of whether Kou liked it or not. He turned to the mirror, eyebrows raising as he took in his newly darkened lashes, making his blue eyes look incredibly striking in contrast to his pale skin and blond hair. “Well?”

“I...like it.” He murmured, seeming to pay particular attention to his right eye, a smile curling the corners of his mouth. “Very good, M neko-chan. I should have you do my eyes all the time.”

“Only if you start paying me,” you said, only half joking. “Don’t you have a makeup artist that does all this for you?”

“Sure, they’ll sort my skin out and all that, make it glow with health or whatever but I can’t **stand** anyone else touching my eyes.”

“Then...why ask me?”

“Well you’re special, aren’t you? You’re my little M neko-chan. You would never do anything to hurt me, right?”

“I’m not sure I could, even if I wanted to.” You answered, skirting the question slightly. It wasn’t like you had any plans to, but quite frankly if you ever did then the last thing you needed was him screaming that you had promised to never do him harm or something. Best to leave that option open. About ten minutes passed in silence before a strange sound reached your ears; distant, echoing screams. “Uh...Kou, what exactly―”

“We’ve arrived!” He exclaimed, clapping his hands together in delight as he rolled his window down, the blast of sound making you want to cover your ears as girls rushed the car, screeching and waving their arms fanatically.

“OH MY GOD IT’S KOU!”

“I’M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!”

“YOU CHANGED YOUR EYES TODAY KOU, THEY LOOK SOOOO GOOD!”

“I LOVE YOU SO MUCH KOU!”

“And I love all of _you_!” He gushed, practically hanging out of the window as he waved to all of his fans. “You’re all so amazing for supporting me every time! You cute little kitties had better go get to your seats now, or you might miss the opening songs~!”

“ _We would never_!” They chorused, some of them actually _sobbing_ in the presence of their idol. The car moved on, heading to a quieter area that led to an underground parking space. Kou raised his window back up, expression twisting as soon as the tinted glass separated him from any potential prying eyes.

“ **God** I hate them,” he muttered, resting his chin on his palm as he gazed into space. “Always wanting _sooo_ much from me, and what do I get in return…?”

“If you hate it so much then why bother?” You questioned, thinking it was quite rude of him to be speaking of these fans that seemed to love him so much with such disgust in his tone.

“I don’t hate the work,” he corrected, eyes sliding to you. “Being on the stage, everyone cheering for me...it’s a rush not unlike drinking your blood. It goes straight to my head and lifts me up high, but **ugh** , everything else is just…” his nose wrinkled slightly in distaste. “The meet and greets where I have to shake their hands and thank them for their support, the constant bothering for new content, the way they all clamour that they love me when they’ve never actually spoken to me. It’s all so disingenuous it makes me want to **puke**.”

“You’re the one who got yourself into this, no?” You said archly, and he shot you a scowl. “And don’t you make a ton of money? Not bad if all you have to do is shake some starstruck girl’s hand for a second and sing a few songs. You can’t say that it isn’t an equivalent exchange.” His expression softened somewhat, a sigh escaping his lips.

“You’re right there, M neko-chan.” He said, expression unfathomable. “The world is give and take, after all. You should know that. The Sakamakis _took_ your blood and they _gave_ you a place to stay. Just like now, with us. You give your blood and we take what is **ours**. It’s that simple.”

“Simple, huh? I doubt it.” You murmured, and he chose to ignore your words as the car slowed to a stop. He sprung out the car, his hand darting back in and taking you by the arm, practically dragging you from the vehicle. He looked you up and down with a despondent sigh, taking in your barely brushed hair and makeup free face.

“You didn’t even put any lipstick on? Jeez,” he muttered, and you gave an indignant bark of laughter, picking up your pace so he wasn’t pulling you along.

“You gave me literally no time, plus I actually couldn’t care less, so…”

“Good thing we got here early M neko-chan, you need to be looking your absolute best.” He chided, leading you to his dressing room and pushing you in, gesturing for the three people already waiting to approach. “Can you all sort her hair and makeup, please? Nothing too garish but trendy and cute. Quickly.” They got to work at once, practically ripping your hair from your scalp in their haste as Kou stood against the wall, refusing to let them start on him until you were finished. After a good ten minutes of poking and prodding Kou replaced you on the chair, a satisfied smirk on his face as he took in your new look. “She looks great! Thanks guys!” You rolled your eyes, turning to the huge wall to ceiling mirror, a massive crack running straight down it; Karlheinz really _had_ covered all his bases. Your hair was now styled into loose curls that went with your outfit rather well, your makeup minimalist yet highlighting your best features.

“ _Aww_ , what the hell happened to my mirror?!” You glanced back to see Kou was staring in your direction, looking sufficiently offended by the deep fissure in the glass.

“I’m afraid that’s probably my fault.” You said, and he gave an irate huff, turning his back to you as his stylists brought out several different outfits, hanging them on a rack and sticking numbers to them. A bell rang loudly through the area and you jumped, being the only person to do so.

“Okay, everyone out while I change!” Kou ordered, and they all filtered out, taking their kits with them. You made to follow only for Kou to snap his fingers commandingly at you. “Not you. Stick with me, okay? And help me with these stupid buttons.” He gestured to the outfit labelled with the number “1”, it being a button up pink chequered shirt with a black waistcoat to go over it, along with a dark blue pair of trousers.

“You want me to help you _button your shirt_?”

“That’s what I just _said_ , isn’t it?” He snapped, stripping off and pulling on the trousers before you even had time to register that he’d even undressed. “If you’re here you might as well help out!”

“ _Okay_! Jesus, no need to get snippy.” You quickly got to work fastening up his shirt buttons, leaving the top few open as you steadfastly ignored the glimpse of the distressing scarring all over his back, even worse now that it was in person and not just on a screen. “You got a tie to go with this?”

“Hm...where did they...aha, _here_!” You took the black silk tie from him and looped it around his neck, tying it loosely and tucking it under his collar. “Y’know M neko-chan, you’re actually pretty good at this. Maybe I’ll take you to _all_ my concerts!”

“Again, you’d have to start paying me.” You said, adjusting the tie slightly. “There you go, all done.”

“You aren’t going to ask about my back?” You glanced up at him, surprised.

“Why would I? I don’t want to be nosy.”

“Huh...normally people are all over it the second they see them, asking how and where I got them, especially girls pretending to be all _concerned_.”

“Well I’m not particularly concerned; they look pretty healed to me. Now are you actually due on stage or what?” He glanced at the clock and grinned, eyes lighting up in anticipation.

“Right on time. Come on, Y/N. You’re going to be getting a backstage view!” He looped a lanyard with a backstage pass attached to it around your neck, distracting you somewhat from the fact that he had actually called you by your name for the first time since you returned. He grabbed your hand and ran from the dressing room, waving to the small team of people who slipped into the now empty room and dragged the rack of clothes out, following the two of you to the area directly backstage and pushing it into a pop-up dressing room. Kou winked down at you, gesturing to a small area with a great view of the stage, just out of the sight of his many fans. “Your seat, M neko-chan~. Best in the house!” You made your way over to it as Kou grabbed a headset from a woman with a clipboard, securing it on his head before running out onto stage, arms raised high as he grinned brightly out into the sea of screaming fans waving about pink glow sticks like they were weapons.

“Hello ma’am,” you glanced across to see that there was a young lady standing next to you, a kind smile on her face. “Kou-kun has instructed us to treat you as if you were a special guest, but may I please inquire as to what your relationship with him is?”

“We’re just friends from school. I did a favour for him so he invited me to come with him today. It’s really too much, if I’m being honest, but getting to see him perform up close is sure to be great.”

“Oh! That’s so generous! It’s just like him to do something so kind!” She gushed, shoulders relaxing. “Can I get you anything to drink or eat?”

“No, thank you. Though if you want you can stay and watch with me?” She went red, shaking her head slightly.

“Oh my, I could _never_ ―”

“Please? You seem to be a fan, so I thought maybe this would be better.” After all, behind that smile had been a cold, menacing aura that felt vaguely familiar; like the times Kanato had so innocently asked your opinion about someone else, only to go bonkers if you said anything _too_ positive. Clearly she had thought you were dating Kou and had been jealously poking to see whether it was true, but you had spent too long around the Sakamakis to ever be so easily fooled by a human’s manipulations again.

“I really can’t. There’s still so much to be done. Still, thank you. I’m glad Kou-kun has such great friends.” She headed off with a wave and you settled back, watching the show begin to unfold with a mild curiosity. You hated to admit, but he was certainly a fantastic performer; his vocals were never impacted by how much he danced ( _perhaps because he’s basically dead_ , you thought with a wry smile) and his movement was so smooth and assured, matching each song perfectly. There were fireworks, sparklers, backup dancers and basically anything else you would expect from a high end show. The best and most amusing thing, however, was whenever Kou stepped backstage to change outfits. He would be rattling off a list of things he needed for the next lot of songs the second his mic was off, _while_ he was changing for the song that had already started on stage. Quite frankly you were astounded that nobody saw how utterly unnatural it was that he could switch outfits within seconds, but maybe they were simply assuming it was due to practice, though you noticed that any outfits with buttons took a slight bit longer. Still, to your shock you had been thoroughly enjoying yourself, especially watching him run around like a madman; the way he managed his team was amazing, the shifts so tightly executed that the show wasn’t interrupted for two hours straight.

“Alrighty my little kitties! It’s time for something very special, so please quiet down!” He announced, eyes flickering to the side, meeting yours as his mouth curled into a chilling smile just for you.

“Come on now, miss Y/N! We need to get you out there!” Hands grabbed your arms, ushering you to the very edge of the backstage area before they stepped back, a huge spotlight swinging across to illuminate the area only inches in front of your toes. Fury sparked in your chest as you locked eyes with Kou, whose hand was outstretched in your direction, his bright and happy smile belying the icy coldness of his eyes that said _get out here or_ ** _suffer_**.

“I’d like to introduce you all to someone _very_ special to me, someone I utterly couldn’t live without.” You knew what he was doing; he had planned this from the very start. The cute clothes, the makeup and hair, the giant _hickey_ on your neck that would be painfully obvious on the big screen Kou was currently being broadcast on. If someone that worked for him would be so bitter about you potentially having romantic relations with Kou, what would thousands of rabid fans think when he pulled you out onto that stage?

_What the hell is wrong with this little_ ** _freak_** _?! If I go out there it’s basically confirmation of us dating which is so wrong I can’t even picture it, and his fans would be practically foaming at the mouth...but he_ ** _did_** _say he would keep me safe. Who knows what he might do to me if I_ ** _don’t_** _go out there_?

_What do you do?_

[Go out onstage and join him; he can’t let you get harmed and it’s the best way to get on his good side. You’re sure his fans won’t even be able to get near you; you’re just being paranoid and overthinking. Avoiding a little bit of embarrassment isn’t worth getting punished for.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057971/chapters/66801988)

[Stay backstage; how dare he try to manipulate you like this! Kou certainly doesn’t seem like the type to care about your wellbeing despite his promise to Ruki, and quite frankly you couldn’t think of any punishment he could give you that would be worse than going out there.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057971/chapters/66802216)


	30. XVIII(A) - Go Onstage

You hesitated for a moment before stepping forward into the spotlight, the blinding light making the walk to Kou almost bearable since it blocked your view of the crowd, who had suddenly started whispering harshly in unison. You took Kou’s outstretched hand with an appropriately delighted smile; you had to admit, you had gotten pretty good at faking positive emotions in the six months you had been away. He pulled you close, wrapping an arm around you and tilting you to face the crowd.

“This is Y/N, my girlfriend! I had been wanting to tell you all so for a while; she’s very special to me and I felt like I was hiding her from you all. I didn’t want there to be any secrets between me and my little kitties, but well…” he turned to gaze into your eyes with an intense heat, thumb caressing your cheek. This was so staged that it made you want to  _ scream _ , to hit him so hard that he  **bled** . “I just wanted to keep her to myself for a little bit longer…” he leaned in, pulling you into a deep kiss, the fans cheering in the background white noise as you tried to avoid instantly recoiling, every nerve in your body crying for you to break the contact, to run far  _ far _ away. His hand on your waist felt like an affront, his lips an assault as you choked back tears. He pulled away with a sinfully enticing moan, giving you a smile that shouted to the world a sense of complete adoration; if only it weren’t all a heinous  **lie** . “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you, too.” This was the only response you could give, and the dreamy sighs of the girls in the crowd just made you sick. How were you both so good at deceiving others that it could fool so many watching eyes? It was almost cruel.

“WE’RE SO HAPPY FOR YOU KOU-KUUUN!” A voice cried from the crowd, many others chiming in with agreement. It felt like an eternity before Kou led you from the stage, waving happily to his fans. As soon as you were backstage you yanked away from him, eyes burning with unshed tears and a wrath so deep you couldn’t tell where it ended.

“You disgusting  _ hypocrite _ . Whining about other people being disingenuous while being the biggest fraud anyone could ever  **meet** ,” you hissed furiously, turning and running off before he could even respond, knowing you wouldn’t be able to get too far anyway. Still, he didn’t follow and you found yourself lost in a maze of corridors, each one looking the same as the last. You leaned against one of the walls with a shaky intake of breath, head pounding as you closed your eyes against the onslaught of a fresh migraine. Turns out they  _ had _ followed you here. Your eyes flashed open as you heard voices coming from the end of the corridor, just round the corner.

“Yeah, did you see that giant hickey on her neck? What a fucking  _ slut _ !”

“She’s probably blackmailing poor Kou-kun and that’s why he had to do that.”

“I know right?! Our Kou-kun would never be with some common slut like her by choice! I bet you she got someone else to give her that thing on her neck for show.” Before you could even think about moving a group of about seven girls rounded the corner, all freezing as their eyes landed on you, expressions twisting into ones of pure hate. The one nearest to you suddenly marched forward, a cruel snarl on her lips as she looked you up and down.

“Can I  _ help _ you?” Despite Kou doing all of this against your will you still wouldn’t let them give you any shit; you got enough of that from the brothers.

“Oh you can help us, by staying away from  **our** Kou,” she sneered, eyes narrowed. “What a slutty little whore like you is doing with him is beyond me, but I can tell just by looking that you’re no good for him.”

“Is that because I’m not his typical type, or because I’m not  _ you _ ?” She scowled, and you gave her a condescending smile. “Kou wouldn’t look at  _ any _ of you twice. You’re all nowhere  _ near _ his tastes.” She gave an angry scream, lunging for you shockingly fast, her nails clawing for your eyes as her little friends closed in, grabbing at your hair and clothes. You struggled out of their grips, shoving the ringleader back hard, sending her into the wall. She simply pushed back off it, swinging straight for your face, fist cracking into your nose with a sickening  _ crunch _ .

“ _ Stupid fucking  _ **_whore_ ** !” She screamed, shoving you to the floor and cracking her hand repeatedly across your face, blood splattering from your nose and mouth. You shifted slightly, and she moved with you, almost losing her balance at that simple movement.  _ That’s right _ , you thought hazily, a dazed smile spreading across your face.  _ She’s just a human. I don’t need to take  _ **_any_ ** _ of this _ . “The hell are you smiling at?!” She drew her fist back for another punch and you shot your palm right up into her chin, forcing her jaw shut straight onto her tongue. She gave a mangled scream, but you weren’t done with her yet, tossing her off you and straddling her, fist coming down right on her eye, over and over and over until it was a lumpy mass of blood and open flesh.

“ _ This...is what...you  _ **_fucking_ ** _ get _ !” you grabbed her head and slammed it back into the concrete, her eyes rolling back into her head instantly. You sat back with a groan, breathing heavily, her friends standing back looking utterly horrified. You crawled closer, fingers checking her neck for a pulse, feeling no relief when you found one there. You pushed yourself up, eyes going to her friends. “She’s alive, but you had better get her to a hospital. Don’t ever come near me  **again** .” They flinched back as you moved past them, pain shooting up your back and legs where they had been scraped against the floor during the fight.

“My my, what on earth happened to you, M neko-chan?” Your eyes were empty and devoid of emotion as you approached Kou, grabbing him tightly by the collar and pulling his face down so it was level with yours, your voice like a harsh whip crack.

“If I could, I would  **kill** you for this.” His eyes were wide with surprise before his face relaxed into a challenging smile, right eye glowing red.

“You certainly  _ do _ have fire, Y/N. And really, meaning every word of that threat? So  _ frightening _ .” His lips grazed yours as he giggled slightly. “I could get used to you being around, y’know...” he stayed like that, eyes just  _ daring _ you to make the first move...and you did, yanking away from him and slapping him hard across the face.

“ **_Fuck_ ** _ you _ .” He gave a grin of delight, shoving you up against the wall and kissing you, tongue slipping into your mouth as he gave a moan, hands roaming your body freely as you responded in kind, the sensation far more enjoyable without all those  _ eyes _ on you.

“Oh M neko-chan...we’re going to have...so much  _ fun _ .” He panted, dragging you back toward his dressing room. You weren’t sure about  _ fun _ , but it would surely be better than the feeling of pent up frustration you had for not going the whole way and killing that girl back there. She had disrespected you, after all, and you couldn’t stand thinking about her walking around freely while you were trapped in a literal  **hell** . And then it would smother the guilt you felt about actually wishing you had killed her.  _ Still, Kou is one  _ **_fantastic_ ** _ distraction _ , you thought as he swiped all his things from his dressing table and hoisted you up onto it, hands sliding up under your dress.  _ Yeah _ , your head fell back in pleasure as his fingers got to work, a smile spreading across your face.  _ This wasn’t so bad every once in a while _ …

***

“Oh my god, how did you even  _ get _ these pictures?” Kanato scowled as the voices of the girls behind him got louder, fists clenching. They hadn’t sensed anything else since that day Y/N returned, and the constant wondering about where she was had made him more irate than usual. Why wasn’t she back with them?! After all, only Karlheinz could have brought her back, and the only ones who he could possibly give her to were him and his brothers. He shouldn’t even  _ be _ at school, he should be out  _ looking _ for her; he owed her a severe punishment, after all.

“Are you sure we should be uploading these? What if it hurts Kou-kun?”

“Who gives a shit? That bitch put Hisako in the  _ hospital _ . Y/N’s life will be  **over** once these get out.” Kanato stopped his breathing, turning his head toward the girls, eyes immediately landing on the image up on their computer screen. He shot to his feet and shoved them all aside, their startled shrieks falling on deaf ears as he lifted the screen to his face, hands clenching the monitor so hard it started to pop and fizzle, sparks flying from the cracks forming across the picture of Y/N and this  **Kou** having  _ sex _ on top of a dressing table. He tossed it aside with a furious snarl, spinning and marching from the library, leaving the girls shaking in terror on the floor, staring at the mangled remains of the computer.

***

You woke suddenly, drawing a shuddering breath, your entire body soaked in sweat as you sat up. You coughed slightly, wondering why you had woken up feeling so afraid; nothing about your surroundings seemed unusual upon first inspection, but yet you still felt a looming dread that felt like it was choking you. With another cough you got up, a frown making its way onto your face. You weren’t imagining it; the acrid taste of smoke was lingering at the back of your throat, itching and scratching as it slowly suffocated you.

“What the hell…?” you ran for the door, swinging it open to let in a huge billow of crimson smoke that made your eyes water madly. You staggered out, gasping and choking for breath as you felt your way along the corridor until you reached the entrance hall, the heat from the blaze seeming to come from the direction of the dining hall. You bent double, gagging and choking as vomit rose in your throat, splattering to the floor in a gush of black and red; the smoke must be doing something, damaging your lungs, which would mean it couldn’t possibly be natural if it was acting so violently. “Ruki! Azusa! Yuma!” you dissolved into more coughing, gripping your stomach as it cramped agonisingly. “ _ Kou _ !”

“You call for them so easily, even with your lungs practically collapsing.” You stopped breathing, your entire body feeling as if it had been plunged into ice water as one of the voices from your nightmares was made reality,  _ right behind you _ . “You seem very comfortable with them, Y/N; perhaps  **too** comfortable.” You spun around to see Kanato standing before the windows, eyes holding more rage that you thought possible, his mouth twisted into a snarl.

“Kanato―”

“DON’T YOU SPEAK MY NAME WITH THAT  **DEFILED** TONGUE OF YOURS!” He roared, moving toward you  _ so fast _ , lifting you right off the floor and throwing you straight through the large windows, glass shredding your skin as you screamed, landing in a bloody heap in the garden. You got to your hands and knees, sobbing hysterically as glass stabbed deeper into you when you began to crawl, only to have a foot slam down into the center of your back, grinding in savagely.

“PLEASE STOP!” You cried, blood dripping down into your eyes and blinding you. “I’M SORRY I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT I―”

“ _ IF YOU’RE SORRY FOR LEAVING THEN WHY ARE YOU  _ **_HERE_ ** ?!” He raged, leaning down and grabbing a fistful of your hair, swinging you around and throwing you through the greenhouse wall, the force of your impact caving the roof in on top of you, huge shards of glass skewering through your torso as your screams reached a new pitch, tears pouring from your eyes as blood gushed from your wounds. The memory of Kanato fighting Laito came flooding back to you; Laito had been in such a state that you had actually intervened, and Kanato hadn’t been  _ nearly _ as angry with Laito. He stomped toward you, glass crunching under his feet as he gripped your throat, pulling your face to his. “YOU CHOSE TO LEAVE AND WHEN YOU COME BACK YOU PICK THESE PATHETIC HALF BREEDS OVER  **ME** ?!” He cracked your head off the edge of a table, the impact making your entire world blur out of focus before shuddering back into tune, eyes meeting his with pure terror only to receive a cold and unyielding response.

“K-Kanato I’m sorry...you...don’t have...to do this―” you reached a trembling hand up to caress his face and he instinctively turned into it with a deep inhale, his grip on your throat faltering. You felt a rush of relief...until you saw the utter hatred in his eyes.

“ _ His _ smell is all  _ over _ you,  **inside you** , and you  _ dare _ to beg for mercy?” He snarled, ripping away from you with a furious growl, slamming a kick of frustration into your side. “You told me you would never leave me...you’d be with me always...why did you have to  _ betray _ me like this!?” His voice broke as tears splashed down his face, expression truly despondent even as it twisted to rage. “ _ I  _ **_hate_ ** _ you _ ! YOU’RE JUST A FILTHY  **TRAITOR** !” He flicked his hand toward you, purple fire leaping across from him to you, the first lick of flame feeling like you had been doused in lava. The blaze built rapidly, engulfing your entire body, the high pitched keening of pure suffering only vaguely recognisable as your own wails of pain as the fire ate away at flesh and bone just like it had so easily done to the Mukamis. Eventually all that was left was a sizzling pile of ash and the stench of burning flesh. Kanato leaned down and scooped some of the ashes up, letting them slip through his fingers with a deranged giggle.

“Oh Y/N, I give up my mother’s ashes to save you only to end up with yours...though I’m sure they’ll taste  **much** better.”

You have died.

Try again?


	31. XVIII(B) - Stay Backstage

You hesitated for a moment before stepping back, allowing your emotions to slip into your expression as you raised both hands, shooting him both middle fingers as you mouthed the words ‘ _ fuck off _ ’. You didn’t bother with sticking around to gauge his reaction, yanking out of the panicked hands of the people working backstage and striding down the corridors, thinking that  _ anywhere _ would be better than being on that stage with Kou. Did that delusional  _ prick _ actually think you would step out onto that stage so he could publicly  _ humiliate _ you, as well as paint a massive target onto your back in the eyes of his rabid little fanbase. No way in hell; you had played along with all his little ploys and games, but you drew a line at being exposed to the world. Plus, who  _ knew _ where any photos may end up? Sure social media wasn’t as big a thing in this world, but tabloids still existed and people still gossiped relentlessly. There was no telling whether this wouldn’t get around to the Sakamakis. Kou only wanted one thing - to prove to you that you had no power - and protecting you was clearly the  _ last _ thing on his mind.

“Oh my god, what the hell was that chick  _ thinking _ back there?” You stopped walking as voices made their way to your ears, disbelief heavy in their tones.

“I know! As if anyone could actually pass up a chance to appear onstage with  _ Kou Mukami _ ! Utter garbage; I don’t care how bad your stage fright is you would do it anyway!” A group of girls rounded the corner up ahead and they froze as their eyes landed on you. One of them stepped forward, a grimace forming on her face.

“I saw you in the limo with Kou-kun earlier.” She said flatly, eyes narrowed. “You’re the girl who was supposed to go onstage, aren’t you?”

“So what if I am?”

“Kou-kun is very precious to us. If you’re just using him for fame or money then―”

“Woah woah, who said anything about using him? We aren’t a couple!” She blinked, apparently taken aback by this information.

“You’re...not?”

“No! That’s why I didn’t want to go out onstage! I knew how misleading it would seem, and quite frankly I didn’t want to upset my  _ actual _ partner. Kou and I are just friends; I came as emotional support since he was feeling more on edge than usual.”

“Oh! That’s so nice of you! I’m so glad Kou-kun has such a great friend in his corner. Please continue to support him, for all of us.” She gave you a respectful bow, the others following suite before they all walked on, waving happily over their shoulders.

“What an expert liar you are, M neko-chan.” Kou’s voice came from directly behind you, cold and hard. “You  **ran** from me.” You turned slowly to see his expression was one of fury, his mouth turned down in dissatisfaction.

“What did I lie about? We aren’t a couple,” you pointed out. “Did you  _ really _ think I would let you drag me out there so you could turn me into some sort of spectacle? Then I’d come across your fans and they’d attack me over  _ taking you from them _ or some ridiculous bullshit like that? No thanks.” He glared at you and you smiled in response, reaching up and patting his right cheek, thumb skimming underneath his eye. “Am I lying to you, Kou? Is  _ that _ why you’re so angry?”

“I think we both know that’s  _ not _ why I’m angry!” His voice raised to a shout as he shoved you back against the wall, pulling his hand back as if to hit you. However, right as he swung his fist voices echoed down the hallway toward you, sounding like  _ dozens _ of his fans were approaching. He scowled down at you before yanking you to him, the world blurring around you until your body slammed into cold metal. You slid down the side of the limousine with a gasp, ribs aching ferociously. He leaned down and got hold of a fistful of hair, pulling you to your feet and pushing you onto the car bonnet, looming over you with a hateful smile. “I’m cashing in on that IOU, M neko-chan...with  _ interest _ .” He tore the collar of your dress right off, leaning down and nibbling teasingly at your skin, not quite breaking it.

“Kou—”

“You’re going to give me  _ everything _ , M neko-chan...right on the hood of this car. You’re going to be  **screaming** my name.” He opened his mouth wide, drawing an anticipatory breath as his fangs neared your skin, only to be interrupted by a polite clearing of the throat.

“Kou-sama,” the voice was softly reprimanding, and he gave an irate hiss, shoving away from you and spinning to glare at the woman you had seen give him his headset at the beginning of the show. “As your manager I doubt I would be able to spin any of what you were about to do in a positive light. Plus she looks like a screamer.”

“Woah,  _ rude _ .” You snapped, sliding down from the car and shooting her a dirty look. She simply gave you a passive smile, slate grey eyes emotionless as she looked you up and down.

“I simply meant that you would likely fight back. Kou-sama has particular...needs. I’m sure you know all about them.” This was so weird; did she  _ know _ that he was a vampire? “Karlheinz has spoken very favourably about you, Y/N. You prove that further by not falling for Kou-sama’s childish dare. As one of Karlheinz’ closest business partners I thank you,” her eyes went to Kou, narrowing slightly. “If this fake news you were plotting had gotten out eyes would be on her wherever she went. It is not Karlheinz’ intention to keep her locked in that mansion forever. Do  _ not _ pull a stunt like that again or I’ll cut your next payment in  **half** .” You were shocked to see her being so openly hostile to her own client, but you were willing to bet that  _ she _ was the reason he was so successful, and the reason he hadn’t been outed as a vampire yet. He gave a snarl under his breath before grabbing your arm, yanking you toward the car door.

“Shut it Vivi- _ obaasan _ . Remember, I can fire you any time.” He snapped, and she gave a soft laugh, eyes glinting with amusement at the implication that she looked like anything other than a stunning twenty five year old.

“I’m sure you can.” She responded, disdain heavy in her voice. “And yet I will not be any worse off. Have a good night, Y/N.” Your eyes met hers as Kou forced you into the car and she smiled, revealing two shockingly long fangs, almost like a snake’s. She turned away as the door slammed shut, Kou blocking your view of her as he got right up into your face, expression sullen.

“If you  _ never _ mention that little exchange to my brothers, I’ll forget about you disobeying me.” He bargained, and you gave a shocked giggle.

“You’re afraid of your brothers finding out you’re bossed about by your manager? Isn’t that her job?”

“Sure, if they knew I  _ had _ a manager. She was handpicked by Karlheinz to protect me...more like to act as the biggest cockblocker in the  _ history _ of demon kind.” That last bit was muttered but you still couldn’t help your laughter at his choice of words, tears of amusement forming in your eyes.

“God, your secret is  _ totally _ safe with me,” you snickered, and he moved away with a huff, folding his arms.

“You’re really such a handful, M neko-chan. Now, come remove my makeup! And careful around the eyes.” He commanded, and you gave a sigh, taking the makeup wipes he had thrust at your face and gently removing it, the rest of the ride after you were finished passing in total silence. Kou had kept glancing across to you every so often and opening his mouth, only to clamp it shut again as if he had forgotten what he was about to say. The car rolled to a stop and you got out immediately, glad to feel the cool air on your skin after that stifling concert arena. You honestly didn’t know how Kou did all that idol work constantly; even just  _ watching _ him had exhausted you. Ruki was sitting in the entrance hall before the huge windows, and he looked up as you walked in.

“Welcome back. You didn’t run into any trouble, I assume?”

“None at all,” you affirmed, turning for your room only for Kou to take hold of your arm and drag you to the other staircase, leading you up to his room and pushing you in, door locking behind him. You gave a sigh, turning slowly to face him. “What  _ now _ ?!”

“Well I said I’d forget your disobedience, M neko-chan. Not  _ once _ did I say I’d let the IOU slide.” He said, shoving you down onto the bed and tearing the fabric away from your shoulders as if it were made of paper, lowering his mouth to your skin with an anticipatory sigh. “I was thinking about how you taste that entire concert...I wonder how good it’ll be now that I’ve done all that work.” He sunk his fangs in with a moan, sucking greedily at your blood as his hands slid to your waist, pulling you into him. He withdrew with a shuddering gasp, eyes hazy with pleasure. “ _ God _ your blood is the best thing I’ve ever tasted…” he bit you again, teeth driving in so deep it actually made you cry out in pain, hands raising to rest on his arms, not quite pushing him away, but a clear indication that he should stop. However he just continued, each bite getting worse and worse, your head swimming and pulse pounding desperately.

“nnngh...Kou please...that’s enough…” you protested, voice weak, however he didn’t respond. “K-Kou! Please! You’re taking...too much…” 

“I want...you to do my eyes before every show.” You were so startled by this sudden question that you actually didn’t notice when he returned to biting you, his movements almost frenzied as he gave a deep, guttural groan. “And you have to give me your blood...right as I go onstage...it’s better than any cheering or music...oh  _ god _ ―” You didn’t even feel the next bite he gave you, your eyesight wavering in and out of focus.

“Kou...it’s not fair...keeping Eve all to yourself,” you fell bonelessly to the floor as Kou shoved you aside, licking his lips unashamedly as he grinned over at Azusa, who had just arrived at the now-open door.

“Azusa-kun! Do you want a bite?” The grey eyed vampire shook his head slowly, gazing down at you.

“She can’t...even feel it...there’s no point if I can’t...make her feel pain.” He murmured, leaning down and lifting you up, carrying you carefully to the door. “You should...keep her away from that side of your life. I’ve never...seen you arrive from a show and...not say anything about it. She upset you.”

“You should keep your  _ nose _ out, Azusa-kun.” He chided, wagging a finger in his direction. “Bye bye M neko-chan~! I’ll see you real soon.” You snuggled into Azusa as he walked along the corridors, a warm and fuzzy haze overtaking your body as you gave a content sigh.

“Thank you Azu...sa,” you yawned, allowing your eyes to slide shut. “I like you...you’re sort of sweet. I just wish you weren’t...so obsessed with...pain…” Azusa stared down at you in surprise as you drifted off, unused to hearing such kind words from others. He brought you to your room and set you down on the bed, tucking you in gently as he brushed your hair from your sleeping face.

“I like...you too, Eve. Sweet dreams…”

***

You woke up from your fitful sleep, the hunger tearing at your stomach making you groan. You noticed you were still in the now torn up dress from the concert and you pulled it off, putting on those comfy trousers you had wanted to wear in the first place and a deep blue t-shirt patterned with golden threads that formed various constellations. It really was quite nice, you thought.

“Hopefully this one doesn’t get ruined…” you murmured, making your way out of your room barefoot and heading downstairs, wondering whereabouts the kitchen was in this mansion. If worse came to worst you could pilfer some food from Yuma’s garden, but you suspected he wouldn’t be all that happy about it. As you were crossing the foyer there was a deliberately loud clearing of the throat, and you jumped, spinning to face Ruki, who was seated in one of the armchairs with the usual book in his hands.

“And where do you think  _ you _ are going, livestock?”

“The kitchen, I hope.” Your words were made all the more poignant by the timely growling of your stomach and he raised an eyebrow, gaze flickering down to your bare feet before going back to his book.

“Walking around with bare feet really does make you seem just like livestock.” He pointed out, and you narrowed your eyes, refusing to allow him to belittle you for not wearing shoes  _ indoors _ .

“I live here, do I not? I can wear whatever the hell I want.” You snapped, striding for the dining room; Ruki had come in bearing food from a different door to the main entryway so maybe the kitchen was attached. Before you even made it a few steps a hand grabbed you, pulling you back and throwing you down onto a sofa, Ruki getting on top of you with a cold expression.

“My brothers are charmed by you, I can tell. Only two days and they’re already warming to you in a way they never would with anyone else. But  **I** am not so easily swayed.” He sunk his teeth deep into your neck, sucking your blood out heavily, pulling back in surprise as he stared down at you, tongue catching the blood that rolled from the corner of his mouth. “Such a sublime sweetness...I can see why the Sakamakis still haven’t stopped looking for you, if your blood is  _ this _ good.” He leaned back down, but you shot your hand up, breathing slightly laboured as fear and panic smashed into you.

“They’ve been looking this  _ whole _ time?” You rasped, and he frowned, smacking your hand aside and taking hold of your chin, looking deep into your eyes.

“That’s funny.” He stated, expression entirely neutral.

“What is?” You demanded, pulse jumping as irritation flashed through you. “Answer my  _ question _ !”

“You haven’t shown fear in response to us...and yet those boys...they strike it right into your very soul.” His eyes turned displeased as he stood. “It seems we have a long way to go before we can override their presence in your mind. How unfortunate.” He vanished, leaving you sitting there, eyes stinging with the tears you had to force back at the thought that one of those evil creatures would find out you were living here, with other vampires. What would they think? Of course, you knew exactly what they’d say.  _ Traitor, liar, filthy whore, fucking  _ **_bitch_ ** . They’d accuse you of choosing to stay with the Mukamis despite it being completely against your will, then they’d probably shove you through a window, just for fun. You pulled your knees to your chest, drawing in a deep breath and holding it for a few seconds before giving a long exhale.

“I’m going to have to adjust faster than last time...it’s about time I stopped being so scared of them.” You murmured, sliding to your feet and continuing to the kitchen, finding that it was indeed attached to the dining room. “Yay for common sense,” you cheered dryly, heading straight for the fridge. You ate your fill and took a seat on one of the counters, legs swinging absently as you considered the dry ache beginning at the back of your throat. The hunger for blood was returning, though you were sure you couldn’t be a full vampire at this point; you felt you would probably be a little more robust than this. Which left the question - what exactly  _ were _ you? A delicious scent suddenly hit you and you swallowed, licking your lips slightly. What on earth was it?

“Eve?” Your head shot up to see Azusa in the doorway to the kitchen, a bandage on his arm soaking through with fresh patches of blood, and suddenly you knew exactly what smelt so good. “What are you...doing in here?”

“Getting some food,” you answered, eyes unable to leave his arm. “I was...hungry.” You glanced up at his sharp intake of breath to see he was staring in shock at your mouth.

“Eve...your teeth! They’re...sharp.” Your hand shot up to cover your mouth, tongue probing at the tip of your canines to find that they were indeed pointed little fangs; not as long or sharp as the Sakamakis or even the Mukamis, but still sharp enough to draw blood when you applied a little more pressure to them.

“Oh  _ no _ ,” you moaned, despair crashing through you...until Azusa offered his arm forward with a little smile, anticipation flashing through his eyes.  _ That lovely smell really  _ **_does_ ** _ make everything fade away _ , you thought with a dazed expression.

“Make it...hurt…” he requested, and you jerked your face away, not realising you had already unwound the bandage and had your lips mere millimetres away from the open wound on his arm.

“No! I’m not...a vampire…” but could you  _ really _ say that? You stared down at his arm before gently pushing him away, shaking your head resolutely. “No. I’m sorry Azusa. I’m not ready, no matter how hungry I am.”

“Is it because...you hate me?”

“No. More like...I can’t do something this life altering without first knowing more. But...thank you, Azusa. Offering me your blood...it isn’t something the Sakamakis would even consider, though I can’t speak for Laito, that little pervert gets off on anything.” You said, patting him gently on the head. “Now let’s get that wound bandaged again, okay?”

“Only if...you do it, Eve.”

“Sure. I’ll use extra antiseptic liquid.” You owed him that much pain as a reward for such a weirdly sweet gesture, at least.

***

You lay in bed after wrapping up Azusa’s arm, staring at the ceiling morosely as thirst gnawed at your throat. It hadn’t taken much blood, back when you were in your world, just about fifty millilitres or so poured into a sauce or blended with a smoothie, though it had never been appetising. Not like Azusa’s blood, which had smelt like a velvety chocolate cake with a deep iron tang that whetted your appetite rather than dulled it like it usually did with the animal blood. Over those six months you had never reacted to blood in that way before, and you wondered whether it may be because Azusa was a vampire. Perhaps, like your demon based blood, vampire blood was just more appetising than human.

“Just one more question to ask Karlheinz...” You had been feeling him at the outskirts of your dreams recently, watching but not quite intruding as you had nightmares about your inevitable reunion with the Sakamakis. If he was going to keep on entering your dreams you might as well ask him some questions. It was all a matter of whether he would answer them. You closed your eyes, carefully regulating your breathing to mimic that of a sleeping person, something your therapist had suggested you do if you ever found yourself unable to sleep. Eventually your mind started to fog, your body beginning to float on a cloud of unconsciousness.

It was time for some answers.


	32. XIX

“Father, I need to speak with you.” My eyes rise to Shu, who is standing in the doorway of my old school office, a perturbed expression on his face. I hate to admit, but I am impressed he had figured out who I was so easily. I shift back into my usual form, settling down behind the desk.

“Go on, then.”

“It’s Y/N.”

“What about her?” I question with a sigh. That woman really is good at getting herself into all sorts of trouble - I wonder what it is this time. Shu’s eyes show their confusion at my words and I freeze as I receive a whisper of his thoughts. **Impossible**.

“She’s gone,” he informs me. “You weren’t aware?”

“Of course I was. Why are you asking about her if she’s gone? Surely you are glad to be rid of such a wilful and stubborn girl?” His expression holds conflicting emotions as he presses his lips together tightly. For my own flesh and blood he certainly is very expressive, though I’m sure a normal person could never catch such fleeting changes in his face.

“We have unfinished business.” I narrow my eyes in contemplation, feeling my anger slowly building as the news really settles in.

“The situation is mutual. I will get her back here, so just run along and forget you ever knew I was here.” Shu’s face goes dazed for a second before he turns and leaves, mind empty of any memories pertaining to my identity. I wait a few moments before rage sweeps over me, a blast of pure energy radiating from me and flipping the desk across the room as I turn to the large mirror, quickly drawing a symbol on it and stepping through. I would be _damned_ if I let that little human escape with **my** heart, **my** experiment. I stride through the mirror realm, searching and searching, and yet…

“Hmm it seems as if you’ve been _foiled_.” That detestable voice...I would know it **anywhere**.

“Cordelia.”

“Just what remains. That symbol I taught her allowed my soul a respite from the poison Reiji administered, just for a while. I knew you would come after her.” She grins wickedly, looking quite unlike the sultry and ultimately pliant and weak woman she used to be. “How does it feel to have everything ripped away, _Karl_?” I laugh softly under my breath, taking her chin in my hand.

“She even changed _you_.” I remark, and she gives me a scornful hiss in response.

“You will never get her back yourself. I made sure of that much. She knows _exactly_ what to do to keep you away.” She snarls, body already fading as the volatile air finally starts to dissolve her untethered soul, leaving nothing but a bitter taste in my mouth as I continue on to find exactly what I am looking for; Y/N. She is standing before a large mirror, her expression drawn and exhausted as she searches for something deep within its depths; little does she know I am mere feet away from reclaiming what she stole…

***

You sat up with a shudder, mind feeling like it had been torn in two as you vomited, shocked to find you were spewing up a strange silver liquid that formed puddles displaying flashes from your past. You had no idea what had just happened; you had gone to sleep intending to confront Karlheinz but never in your life had you expected to end up actually _becoming_ him. Judging from the situation it had been a memory from just after your escape, and having been in that man’s cold reptilian mind you felt empty and chilled to the core, the outlines of your body fading in and out when you moved. You choked up the last of the liquid before getting to your feet, the motion lifting you from the ground. You gave a startled yelp as you turned in midair, dangling upside down for about twenty seconds before gravity took hold again, sending you crashing down to the floor.

“ _Owww_ …” Even your voice felt less real in here, untethered and echoing. “What _was_ that?” You slowly got back up and staggered your way across the empty landscape, occasionally lifting off the ground and floating a few feet. Something in the distance caught your eye and you moved toward it, finding it was a suspended sphere of golden liquid with images flickering inside it. You reached out to touch it, and as soon as your fingers made contact it surged at you, completely engulfing you and worming its way into every single fragment of your body, slipping into your ears and down your throat. You screamed and thrashed, lungs filling with that awful liquid, eyes closing against the pressure, too great for your fragile human eyes to handle.

***

I stare down at Y/N’s dead body with a mild disbelief; _never_ had expected her to throw herself down the stairs like that. Surely I should know the way her mind works by now - I had been observing her for _months_ , and she **still** managed to do something random I would never see coming. Blood pools rapidly around her from various places where bones had pierced her skin during her fall and she’s _smiling_ , a completely infuriating smile that makes me want to cave her skull in...if it weren’t already cracked open like an egg. Still...something odd is happening, now that I’m paying full attention. Though she is definitely injured enough to be dead and had been, initially, her heart is beginning to beat once again, only this makes the blood pump from her wounds faster. I kneel down and place my hand on her head, healing the deep crack in the skull with ease, her thoughts pushing their way through my mind as her brain regains consciousness.

“This, I can work with.” I murmur, lifting her battered body from the floor. Best to do this back in my own world, so I didn’t have to spend so much magical energy; I can already feel the tax of my healing her on my strength, being cut off from the demon world in such a complete way was rather difficult. I suppose I should just be glad that she hadn’t managed to kill me with that knife to my eye, though annoyingly it is what I crave most. Still, my curiosity is far greater than my desires...I can’t die before I find out whether Y/N really _is_ the one who will bring about a new age of demons. I certainly think so, but life is really just a series of colliding accidents. Perhaps she _isn’t_ the one. Only time will tell.

***

“NO—” you staggered forward, ripping free of the golden sphere, choking up the remainder of the liquid. Your head felt as if it were splitting in two, tears falling upward from your eyes, the world wavering out of focus. Before you could even fully recover you were being dragged against your will toward another memory, this one a seething red that was bubbling and boiling. You crashed through the surface with a scream, feeling your skin tear from your body and bones boil underneath your flesh. This time you weren’t Karlheinz, but were instead in your own body, strapped down to a table as you screamed and cried, struggling against your binds even though it only made your broken limbs hurt more.

“ _LET ME GO_!” You howled, thrashing wildly and managing to get an arm free, immediately stretching for the operating table beside your head and snatching a scalpel from it, driving it straight into your carotid artery, blood spraying up as you jerked it back out, flowing back down your throat as you choked.

“ _Really Y/N, you are_ ** _testing_** _my_ ** _patience_**.” Karlheinz snarled as he strode back into the room, eyes glinting menacingly as he snatched the scalpel out of your hand, placing his hand over your wound for a moment before stepping back, the massive pain in your neck dulling to a faint ache.

“ _You fucking_ ** _bastard_**!” You yelled, reaching across to undo the strap on your other wrist only for him to grab your hand, yanking it to the side with a sickening _crack_ , your arm going limp as the bone was snapped once more.

“ _You will stay here until I am finished with my preparations. If I have to break every_ ** _damn_** _bone in your body I_ ** _will_**!” His voice rose to a shout and you flinched as an intense heat washed over you before being sharply withdrawn, Karlheinz’ expression looking quite surprised as he gazed down at you. “ _I apologise for raising my voice. You really do bring out the closest thing to emotion I can feel_.”

“ _Too bad it’s all negative_.” You snapped, and he shrugged, increasing your dosage of painkiller.

“ _It’s rather unfortunate. If it had been you instead of that awful creature I took for a wife, perhaps I would have been able to become Adam myself_.” He murmured, and you scowled at him, turning your face away.

“ _I hope your plan fucking_ ** _fails_**.” You spat, and he sighed.

“ _You don’t understand me as well as I thought if you think I would ever allow this plan to fail. You’ll be here until you succeed or until you exhaust every possible path you could take, at which point I would be quite happy to allow you to die_.” He pointed out, his words making you shudder in horror at the prospect of repeating the same situation over and over; though you wouldn’t be aware of it you were sure that each time would make permanent changes to you that would carry through. By the end you might be such a monster he might find it more fitting for you to survive on as punishment for being unable to become ‘Eve’. “ _Still, something about...puzzles me. I was...but it seems like...the case_.” You blinked as his voice tuned in and out like bad radio reception. Suddenly you were being tossed upward, exploding out of the puddle of red and smashing back down to the floor, your limbs scattering in different directions as they tore loose from your body.

“ _Really_ Y/N, you don’t know how to keep out of trouble, do you?” a shadow fell over you, a gloved hand reaching down to tap your forehead, your pain vanishing as your body sprung back together, scenery flipping until it was...Karlheinz’ old office from when he was pretending to be Reinhart? You glanced across to see him sitting behind the desk, back in his old doctor disguise, watching you carefully over his glasses.

“Where are we? I’m not...not awake, am I?”

“Of course not. I’m just making the illusion of space. You’re lucky I felt your distress when I did or that place would have shredded you to ribbons leaving nothing but whispers of your old self.” His tone was chiding, and you narrowed your eyes at him, moving around the desk and giving it a hard shove, sending it sliding across the room, much to your shock though he just raised an eyebrow. It seemed like dream physics worked differently than real ones.

“You aren’t my _teacher_ anymore, Karlheinz.” You pointed out, dragging a chair around so you were sitting opposite him, with a good six feet between you. “What the hell happened back there?”

“Well, you entered the dreamscape without something to anchor you. Quite frankly I never expected you to be able to voluntarily arrive here, but if you do not possess magic you can’t tether your form, hence why you scattered after only a few memory dives.”

“Scattered?”

“Your dream self - the manifestation of your soul, as it were - was getting torn apart up there, dragged around like a tumbleweed. It would be hard for even myself to reverse such a thing; time flows oddly here.” He paused, eyes glinting coldly as he surveyed you. “Coming here to confront me was bold, I will give you that, but the fact that you entered my memories and survived...it is troubling.”

“How so?”

“It means you aren’t a human anymore.” There it was, your confirmation, and your heart sank, ice running through your veins.

“Then...I’m a vampire?”

“No, not quite. You’re a half-step between human and vampire, something rather unprecedented. I am telling you this out of admiration for your courage, Y/N, and with the assurance that you will never try to do this again on your own.”

“I’m not that stupid.” You sighed, folding your arms. “Then what is happening to me?”

“You were awakened in Yui’s body, becoming a full fledged vampire hence the supernatural abilities you displayed during your escape. However, when you made contact with your human body and they merged with one another the two parts of you were mixed, creating a half-vampire rather than tipping you one way or another. I’m sure you get cravings for blood, yes?”

“Yes…” you thought back to Azusa, wondering why his blood had seemed so appealing, and Karlheinz laughed slightly as he followed your thoughts.

“Your vampire side craves blood, and human blood wouldn’t have nearly as much as an impact as vampire blood, which is full of eldritch power regardless of their origin. It is like rocket fuel for one such as yourself, who possesses very little in the way of magical power. You have displayed you have at least some supernatural ability, what with the quick bursts of excessive strength and your ability to pass into the dreamscape, however clumsy the attempt was.”

“Then I’m not ‘ _awakened_ ’?”

“Not all the way. But there are only two directions you can go; forward into full vampirism or to a true death. There will be no going back to what you were. And I will _not_ allow you to die.” He stood, removing his glasses and tossing them aside. “It’s time for you to wake now.”

“Wait! You haven’t even―”

“I have answered your most pressing question.”

“Then what should I do?!”

“You’re a clever woman, Y/N. Animal blood cannot satiate your hunger any longer, and you know _exactly_ what will.”

“No, there must be some other way!” You protested, and he smiled, the world ripping away as you jolted up, back in your bed. You drew a shuddering breath, the ache of the bites peppered across your skin not nearly as bad as the thirst deep in your throat. You staggered to your feet and took a look in the mirror to see that, while they were closed due to the coagulant in vampire saliva the bites you had received from Kou and Ruki were still looking red and were painful to just a slight bit of pressure. “Damn it…”

Though you had been annoyed by Karlheinz kicking you out before you got any deeper answers you had actually learned quite a lot, one thing being that you didn’t have the connection to the demon realm that full vampires - even impure ones like the Mukamis - seemed to possess, so your access to the magic (for want of a better word) was limited. You had been healing fine before the thirst had returned, but now all you could think about was satiating your hunger, a craving that ran deep to your core. Perhaps it wasn’t so much a blood deficiency but an energy deficiency; in the memory you had entered that was back in your world Karlheinz had touched upon the fact that he was losing connection to the demon realm just by being there, suggesting that your world actually didn’t have that power present in it, making animal blood a perfectly fine supplement. But here, surrounded by dark energies and eldritch creatures and getting constantly drunk from...you needed to be recharged, much like a battery.

“And the best fuel...is someone else who has a natural connection to the power,” you murmured, swallowing dryly. But what would you become if you began to act just like them? Would it change you? You steeled yourself, turning to your door. “Only one way to find out…”

***

You raised your fist to knock on the door only to lower it with a sigh, stepping back. You felt so... _dirty_ , like you were doing something completely illicit. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. You turned to leave only for the door to swing open, revealing Azusa behind it, dressed in a pair of loose fitting grey pyjama bottoms and a light blue sweatshirt that completely engulfed his upper half, making him look soft and adorable. You resented him for that much, especially when your heart gave a little nervous skip in your chest. God you hated when they looked human.

“Eve…? What’s wrong?” He questioned, and you frowned, opening your mouth then closing it again. How exactly did you even go about asking? And the smell rising from him was so distracting, so delicious...you wanted to just grab him and― “You’re...thirsty?”

“I…” your eyes met his and you were surprised to see a strange understanding in them. “Yes.”

“Come on...in.” He stepped aside and you entered his room, standing in the middle, unsure as to where you should even go. He took hold of your hand and guided you to the bed, sitting you down and taking his place next to you. “You can...bite me wherever you...want. The more painful...the better.”

“Azusa…” he gave you a crushingly innocent smile even as his eyes glimmered with the anticipation of the pain you were about to bring him. “I...don’t think I can bite you.”

“Why not? You came here...for a reason.” You stared at the faint web of veins in his neck before shaking your head.

“I’m inexperienced, and my teeth aren’t as sharp as yours. It might cause more damage than its worth.” He took your hands in his own, expression earnest.

“I don’t...mind. You could hurt me...a thousand times over...and I would just thank you for it.” He murmured, and you shook your head, the fact that he was actually excited by the prospect of you tearing his flesh up somehow making the whole thing worse.

“I think maybe...just to start...I should make a cut.” His eyes widened in surprise, lips parting slightly as he drew in a sharp breath.

“You would...make the cut?” You bit your lip, knowing what pain was to him, knowing that it would be crossing a line that Yui would have never, but the searing thirst made it hard enough to hold back as it was. If you bit him it might end up even worse than a knife cut.

“Yes. You can choose the knife, but I choose where the cut goes.”

“Can it be...somewhere visible?” He requested, and you sighed wearily, closing your eyes and nodding. There was a brief scuffle of movement and then the handle of a blade was pushed gently into your hands. You opened your eyes to see you were holding a rather nondescript knife, just a plain steel handle with a ring at the base and the blade itself was only a few inches long. Considering his little collection of ornate blades that he claimed were his ‘treasures’ you doubted this was just your run of the mill knife. You inspected it for a moment before a sinking feeling entered your chest. You raised it to your index finger, touching the blade with the lightest pressure you could muster, gasping when it split your skin instantly, a drop of blood already running down your hand. If you had applied even a _tenth_ of the pressure you had been planning to use it would have opened his flesh right up. You frowned over at Azusa, who was torn between looking hungrily at the blood on your hand and looking annoyed that you had figured out his little plot.

“Azusa I can’t use this knife it’s far too sha―”

“You said I could choose the knife.” He insisted, voice the most animated you had ever heard it. “I want you...to use _this one_.”

“Fine...hold your hand out.” He did so obediently and you took it, turning it over so his wrist was facing upward. You considered it closely, noting with discomfort the huge scar on his arm that looked recently reopened. You decided to avoid that, steadying the knife over the inside of his wrist. You took a deep breath, shoving your hunger to the back of your mind as you focused solely on the knife, pressing it down cautiously; even with all the care you were putting in it still cut through his flesh like it was warm butter, opening a deep nick in his wrist that immediately welled with blood. You shivered as the smell washed over you, fresh and oh so tempting. 

“Go on...Eve. Drink it.” You lowered your mouth to the cut, feeling incredibly uncomfortable as you went to lick the blood that was dripping down his arm. However, as soon as that blood hit your tongue all embarrassment and uncertainty flew out of your mind as you latched your mouth onto the cut and sucked on it harshly, his gasp of pain lost on deaf ears as you gulped down the blood, entire body feeling as if it were on fire in the best of ways. You drew back for air, breathing heavily as you shuddered, finally - _finally!_ \- feeling your thirst becoming satisfied for the first time since you had returned to this world...even _before_ that. You now realised that the animal blood had never satisfied you, only staved off your hunger. You could hear much more now, you noticed; the ticking of the clock in the hallway, the faint movement of the others around the house. And your eyesight was incredibly sharp, the dim room now seeming perfectly lit as you looked around in awe, feeling an energy running through your veins that felt both foreign and familiar at the same time. It was without thought that you went back to his wrist, drawing the blood into your mouth with immense pleasure, his sigh of satisfaction mirroring yours as you drank your fill, running your tongue over the cut one last time before you collapsed to the bed, suddenly overwhelmed by a heavy and pressing exhaustion.

“Oh Azusa...thank you...so much…” with those words you passed out, Azusa smiling slightly as he lay down next to you, gazing at the deep bite mark you had unknowingly made on his wrist with admiration.

“Such a special...mark from Eve…” he murmured before turning on his side, face to face with you as he drifted off, the smile persisting even in sleep. After all, you had enjoyed yourself so much through his pain. Nothing could be better.

***

“Azusa! What on earth have you and M neko-chan been _up to_ in here?” You jolted awake with a groan, annoyed that your first dreamless and comfortable sleep had been interrupted. You glared over at Kou to see he was standing in the doorway with a wide grin on his face, eyeing the two of you in a mixture of amusement and jealousy. “Looks like you’ve been dipping your hand in the honey jar, M neko-chan~”

“Oh―” you raised your hand to your face to find there was dried blood on your face. “Damn. That actually happened.” You scrubbed at it quickly, hoping you were getting it all off, shooting Kou the middle finger as he laughed in the doorway.

“Say, it looks like you were really into it judging by Azusa-kun’s wrist!”

“Huh?” you glanced across to see that - not only was the cut _still_ bleeding - there was a savage looking bite on it, both human and vampire teeth marks in his pale skin. “Oh I’m so sorry Azusa I didn’t mean to―”

“It’s okay...I enjoyed it.” He reassured, reaching up and petting your head gently, such a softly delighted smile on his face that it physically made your heart hurt. “I liked...giving you something you needed.”

“If you say so…” you frowned down at the bite, concerned. “Can your wounds become infected? Hm...never mind, we had better clean it now.” You got to your feet, looking around the room before deciding that Azusa probably didn’t keep any sort of antiseptic for this very reason - leaving them to fester would make them scar for longer and therefore _hurt_ for longer. You remembered there was some in the kitchen, and you headed for the door, standing expectantly in front of Kou. “Are you going to _move_?” Quite frankly you didn’t have time for his little games; you still felt like you were floating on a cloud of contentment but his annoying presence was swiftly dragging your mood down.

“Hmm...let me think~” he leaned forward, eyes glinting with spite. “If you let me bite you, I’ll move.”

“What, so you can drain me to the point where I’ll be unable to even make it to the kitchen? You already took too much this morning.” You snapped, and he arched his eyebrows at you, folding his arms.

“Then I guess you won’t be getting past.” He was utterly _infuriating_ , and you didn’t know whether it was simply because you were angry or because you were feeling a new sense of recklessness but you reached forward and gave him a hard shove, sending him crashing into the wall opposite Azusa’s room. You ran out, eyes wide as you covered your mouth in shock.

“I really didn’t mean to―” laughter reached your ears and you looked over to see Yuma approaching, an amused smirk on his face.

“She really showed you who’s boss huh Kou?” He snickered, and the blond vampire gave a sneer, getting lithely to his feet and sending a childish pout your way, switching from coldly angry to a parody of it in seconds.

“So mean M neko-chan.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Still, it _was_ all so you can take care of little Azusa-kun so I suppose I can forgive you...this time.” He vanished before your eyes, and Yuma gave you an odd look.

“Strange he let that go so easily. I’d watch yourself if I were you, sow.” He headed past you and you sighed, heading for the kitchen. When you arrived you were startled to find Ruki in there, wearing a white apron as he made the food for breakfast. You didn’t say anything, and he didn’t acknowledge your presence, so you simply headed for the medicine cabinet, taking down the antiseptic and bandages only to have him pointedly clear his throat as you went to leave the room.

“What exactly have you been up to, livestock?” You rolled your eyes and stuck your tongue out at his back and he gave a scoff, glancing back over his shoulder. “I saw that. How childish.”

“Ooooh how _childish_ ,” you mimicked angrily, holding up your supplies. “Can I take these to Azusa or _not_?”

“If I find out you are taking advantage of Azusa’s craving for pain for your own personal gain I will make sure you never get blood again and you can live out the rest of your days in a state of starved delirium.” He stated calmly, and you froze, turning to face him fully.

“I’m not that type of person, **Ruki**.” If he was surprised by the amount of venom in your voice he didn’t show it, simply turning back to his cooking. “I would never use anyone like that, despite how much _I’m_ used. Azusa _offered_ and I refused―”

“Yes, it very much looks like you did.” He interrupted, and you gave a frustrated hiss, slamming the items in your arms down on the counter.

“Let me goddamn _finish_!” You yelled, and he turned slowly, blue-grey eyes holding more than a hint of threat in them.

“Raise your voice at me again and we will be having this discussion whilst you’re being whipped bloody.” He said softly, and you took a deep breath, knowing that he was totally serious.

“Sorry. As I was saying, I refused at first since I had no idea what was happening, but after I spoke with Karlheinz I realised I had no other option. I tried to hold back, I really did...but Azusa is...difficult to read. I didn’t realise how badly I had...how badly it had gotten.” You looked up from your feet to see Ruki was staring at you, face slack with shock. “What?”

“You spoke with Karlheinz?” 

“Yeah...don’t you?”

“Of course.” He snapped, frowning. “But how did you even communicate with him? What did he say?”

“Through dreams, though I very nearly died trying. He just told me I was half-awakened and needed blood then sent me on my merry way. He’s not really one for detailing his plans, is he?” Ruki sighed before turning back to the stove.

“I suppose if Karlheinz has encouraged you to drink blood we should all cooperate so that Azusa isn’t taking all of the strain.”

“ _What_?” You were surprised to say the least; Ruki offering to do something which you suspected was a great big no for vampires seemed very out of place for him. You couldn’t imagine any of the Sakamakis agreeing to it - except maybe Laito - as they would find it to be degrading to their status or something.

“It isn’t for your sake, livestock,” he corrected you, voice heavy with disdain. “If Azusa continued to be the only one to give you blood there is no doubt it would escalate to something far out of either of your control. He would prompt you to hurt him further even if he were in complete agony, and in a blood frenzy you might just go along with it. Get those bandages to him immediately.” You nodded, grabbing the supplies and practically running from the kitchen, head swimming as you tried to process his words. You hadn’t even considered what Karlheinz had said as being a suggestion that they should share their blood, only as an indication that you should be drinking it, but you weren’t going to correct that misunderstanding...if it even was one. After all, Karlheinz was always rather vague, so who knew what he was really thinking? You arrived at Azusa’s door and frowned to see that it had been left ajar, the interior darker than you had left it.

“Azusa?” You called, pushing the door open cautiously to find he wasn’t in sight. You stepped in, setting the bandages and bottles on a nearby table before looking around more thoroughly, eventually finding him huddled in the far corner, staring at his wrist with dismay. You darted over with a sense of foreboding filling your chest, and you gasped in shock as you saw the deep scratches surrounding the bite you had given him. “Azusa! What have you _done_?” He turned his face up to you, expression despondent.

“It keeps healing...no matter what I do.” He lamented, desperately clawing at the bite again. “Eve’s mark...will be completely gone...if this keeps _healing_.”

“ _Stop_!” You grabbed his hand, yanking it away from his arm. “Please, you’re upsetting me.” He glanced up, eyes wide. If you had learned one thing about Azusa, it was that he liked to make others happy; though he conscribed them all to _his_ version of happiness it was still something he valued - perhaps to give him some self worth.

“But Eve...your mark, it’s―”

“I don’t care if it fades.” You pointed out. “I told you before, hurting you doesn’t make me happy. What makes me happy is you staying safe.” Lies, of course, since the only thing that would make you _happy_ would be escaping this hellish world for good, but you had to admit you had warmed to Azusa slightly and the idea of him hurting himself just to maintain a wound you had given him didn’t sit right with you. “Let me bandage it up. Please?”

“Fine...if it will make you...happy.” He ceded, ceasing his struggle to escape your grip, something which you just now realised should have been entirely possible for him. Vampire blood really _was_ potent. You made quick work of cleaning and wrapping the wound, tying the bandages carefully and making sure there wasn’t too much pressure despite Azusa’s urging that you should wrap them as tightly as possible. You gave him a smile, patting his head just as he had done to you earlier.

“Let’s get down to breakfast.” You said, and he nodded, getting to his feet only to grab hold of you from behind, burying his face in the crook of your neck.

“It’s okay...if I have a quick bite...right, Eve?” He questioned, and you sighed. It was only fair, really, so you allowed your head to fall to the side, giving him full access to your neck. He sank his teeth in with a moan, wrapping his arms tighter around you and pulling you back into him, his fangs digging deep into your flesh. After a few moments he removed his teeth, though he still kept you encircled in his arms as he licked the bite slowly, savouring the blood that rolled onto his tongue. “Eve...your blood is so...delicious. I hope...mine tasted good too.”

“Strangely enough, it did.” You answered, surprised to find you weren’t feeling as drained as you usually would, though you instinctively leaned back into him for support. “Thank you again for offering, Azusa.”

“Any time...Y/N.” He said, releasing you from his arms. It was the first time he had ever referred to you by your actual name, and you smiled slightly as you followed him down to the dining hall. Breakfast was amazing, as per usual, and you snickered behind your fork when Yuma started yelling at Kou for pilfering all the best food.

“You will be spending the day with me, livestock.” You were interrupted from your thoughts by Ruki’s words, and you nodded.

“Okay...” why he felt the need to specifically mention it was beyond you, but you had a sneaking suspicion he was about to tell you.

“You won’t be lazing around the house as usual, of course. I have a list of chores for you to complete, nothing too difficult but certainly enough to keep you occupied throughout the night.”

“Wonderful,” you responded sarcastically, polishing off the rest of your plate. “What am I starting with?”

“You can dust around the dining hall to start, then the staircases need polishing.” Great, not only were you a prisoner, but you were being forced to _clean_. It was like you were Cinderella, if the prince had turned around and bitten her multiple times and then shoved her away in a locked room somewhere. “Then once you are finished you can help me in the kitchen.”

“Okay...where are the cleaning supplies?”

“A small cupboard under the left staircase.” You stood and headed out, thinking there was no point in dallying around; at least you weren’t going to be just sitting around waiting to get bitten all day. You waved goodbye to the other three, not bothering to see them off properly as you made your way back to the dining room, starting with the mantel and moving along the walls. Really, it was quite therapeutic in a way; you hadn’t really had much to do since you arrived here, and it certainly distracted you from the fears you were constantly fighting against. After a few hours of thorough cleaning you headed to the kitchen to see there was a huge amount of food set out, Ruki standing in the middle of it all holding a tattered looking book.

“Um...what’s the occasion?” You questioned, thinking it was highly unusual for someone as practical as him to be making so much food.

“It was Azusa’s birthday a few weeks ago but as we were busy preparing for your arrival it was overlooked, so I decided to make a surprise feast. You did offer to assist with cooking, so I assume you have some skill, at least.”

“Um...yes. What would you like me to do?”

“Make the desserts. I’ll handle the savoury dishes.”

“Can do. Is there anything you have in mind?”

“Choose whatever you want to make, so long as it can be done by 6 a.m.” Considering that wasn’t for a good few hours, you practically had the time to make anything. You considered for a moment, deciding to do cake pops since they were relatively simple and easily customisable. You also found a recipe for a delicious looking fruit tart that would allow you to use some of the fruit from Yuma’s garden, which actually looked better than any top range product you had ever seen.

“Say, Ruki, what’s Azusa’s favourite food?” He glanced over at you, holding up a jar labelled with ‘shichimi togarashi’. “Like...the actual spice is his favourite...food?”

“Yes, though obviously I will be adding it to dishes like ramen and some meat dishes. He enjoys spicy food.”

“Oh, because of the pain. How...Azusa of him.” You almost got a smile out of Ruki there, and you leaned back against a counter in contemplation. “So really that would be used for flavouring savoury dishes...but spiciness isn’t inherently for savoury things alone. Oh!” You suddenly remembered something and you quickly gathered the ingredients you needed before dashing for the door. “I’ll be right back!” You ran to the garden, grabbing a pair of gloves before hunting around for the plant you had seen the other day, picking a few of the crimson fruits gingerly and placing them in a basket lined with plastic wrap you had brought from the kitchen.

_This is going to be risky_ , you thought, heading back to the kitchen. _Hopefully it pays off_.

***

“Awwww come on M neko-chan! Open up the door! Just a crack! I promise I won’t let Ruki punish you for it~” You sighed, glaring over at the closed kitchen door as you added the finishing touches onto the cake pops.

“You can’t protect me from Ruki, Kou. He’s basically the head of the family. Besides, I don’t want to open the door regardless.” You snipped, knowing that Kou wouldn’t dare to enter without Ruki’s say so but would one hundred percent be fine if you _let_ him in so he could toss you right under the bus. You finished the last cake pop and sat back with a sigh, surveying your work with pride. For something done on the fly it was all pretty fantastic. Just as you were wondering how you would get back to your room to change Ruki appeared in the kitchen, wearing a grey jacket with a black long sleeved top underneath.

“You can head up to change, and don’t tell Kou anything no matter how much he whines.” You headed out of the kitchen, skirting past Kou on your way with a rueful smile and a shrug. You got changed into a nice yet modest black dress, making sure to wear dark stockings underneath it. When you reached the dining hall you found the other three standing outside it impatiently, having been banned from the kitchen ever since they arrived home from school.

“Yo sow, what the hell is going on?” Yuma demanded, and you smiled with another shrug, pointing to the door which had just opened slightly.

“You can find out for yourself.” Yuma and Kou burst into the dining room, Azusa trailing behind beside you. Your eyes widened as you saw the table, completely laden with food. Had you _really_ made so many desserts? And the savoury dishes were practically piled on top of each other, all looking completely delicious. “Surprise Azusa!” You exclaimed, the candles atop the chocolate cake at the center of the table igniting all on their own, his expression awed as he took in all the food.

“This is...for me?”

“Yep! You didn’t get to celebrate your birthday right? Well happy late birthday!” Ruki came forward with a smile, patting Azusa on the head with a brotherly affection that melted your heart slightly.

“I apologise for not doing something sooner, but I will admit, Y/N’s arrival here is what made this really possible. It seems she is slightly more useful than livestock after all...perhaps _trained_ livestock.” Oh, it had _almost_ been a nice moment. You decided to overlook it, grabbing Azusa’s hand and tugging him over to the table, picking up a miniature version of the large cake and handing it to him.

“Now, I know that the big cake in the middle is really the birthday cake but I wanted to eat some of it too so I couldn’t make it the same as _this_ one. I know dessert before dinner is taboo _but_ I have a feeling you may like this.” He picked up a spoon and took a bite, eyes beginning to water slightly as it touched his tongue.

“Eve...it’s spicy!”

“Yeah! I noticed that Yuma had been growing some ghost peppers, and Ruki told me you like spicy food so I extracted the capsaicin from the peppers and added it to the icing and batter. Being ghost peppers I didn’t want them to completely numb your tongue so I decided on chocolate to soften the blow. Do you like it?”

“I love it...thank you, Eve.” He said, smiling with delight.

“Everyone dig in,” Ruki said, and Kou gave a cry of excitement, dashing to the table and ladeling himself a huge portion of a pasta dish.

“Vongole Bianco! My favourite! Ruki-kun you really are the best!” He celebrated, and Yuma gave a scoff, rolling his eyes at Kou’s enthusiasm.

“You must have really worked hard for Azusa’s sake, sow.” He said gruffly, reaching over and patting your head with a slight roughness, is if not quite knowing what affectionate touch was supposed to be like. “Thanks.” He headed forward, getting some of his own food, and you giggled as Azusa tried to get him to try his special cake, cursing at him as he quickly shoved a spoonful into his mouth, his eyes immediately dripping.

“There’s milk in the kitchen, Yuma.” You called, and off he ran, Kou laughing hysterically and even Ruki giving a rare smile at the antics of his brothers. You watched them all interact with a smile, the atmosphere completely light and wholesome for once.

“Hey Y/N, come get some food before it all goes!” Kou called, forgetting to use his demeaning nickname for you in his excitement. You headed over, a warmth you didn’t think you would ever feel here filling your chest.

_I should make the most of nice moments like this_ , you thought as you swooped in on the table, grabbing the best cake pop before anyone else could. _After all...there might not be many of these left for me_...


	33. XX

The next couple of weeks had passed in relative normality; though there were definitely some scary moments where you had done something to tick them off, the Mukamis weren’t nearly as reactive as the Sakamakis. You didn’t know whether it was due to them being human once upon a time or the fact that they tended to interact with each other instead of constantly making it their business to torture you, but you felt you were settling in pretty well. You were currently with Ruki, helping him dust the books in the substantially sized library, and thus far it had been going along in a mildly companionable silence. You had found that Ruki generally preferred the ‘livestock should be seen and not heard’ mentality, something which you didn’t really mind all that much. Still, there was just one thing wrong…

“Ah! Ruki this _h-hurts_!” You gasped, and he gave a low chuckle, hands sliding up your sides as he leaned in close, breath dusting against your pulse.

“You can’t even manage this much?” He questioned, and you gave a groan, dropping your hand back to your side, fingers tingling from your overreaching.

“It’s too high up! You always choose the books literally _just_ out of my reach―” you gave a huff, shoulders slumping. “I hate this stupid penalty game of yours.”

“Then you give up?”

“Yes,” your voice was heavy with defeat and he pushed you face forward against the shelf, pulling your collar aside and sinking his fangs into your shoulder with a moan, taking only a couple of gulps before letting you go, your knees feeling slightly spongy. Though he hadn’t taken much, the bites had accumulated largely.

“That is seven for me and...oh, none for you.” He murmured, stepping around you and pulling the book down, reading the title. “Lovecraft, interesting. Let us head over to the mythology section, then.”

“You are enjoying this _far_ too much.” You snapped, following him to a new section of the library and picking a bookcase, dusting the shelves one by one. The way the library was arranged was odd in itself; that Lovecraft compilation had - for _some_ bizarre reason - been in the non-fiction area; you hoped it was due to an accidental placement or a random system that only Ruki could figure out because Lovecraft being true was really the _last_ thing you needed. You came across a huge book labelled ‘Greek Mythos’ and you cleared your throat, holding it up for Ruki to see. “If I open this book and Zeus is mentioned on either page _I_ get to bite _you_.”

“That is...quite sly of you, livestock. You’re learning.” He said, gesturing for you to go ahead. You opened it about a tenth of the way through to a story describing how Zeus tricked his wife into marrying him, and you showed it to Ruki with a grin. He sighed heavily, removing his jacket and approaching you with a slightly anticipatory expression; you had actually gotten very proficient at using your fangs - though they weren’t as long as a full vampire’s - and you found that they didn’t exactly hate it when you bit them, though really you wished they _would_ keep quieter. Kou was quite the moaner, much to your eternal embarrassment, and you were sure he put it on just to make you uncomfortable. Still, his blood was deliciously sweet and crisp, so you let it slide. You did feel slightly nauseous at the fact that you were assessing them by how their blood tasted, but there were still oceans between you and the vampires that only saw you for your blood, be they Mukami or Sakamaki.

“Ok...so if you’d just...sit down please?” You requested, not wanting to stand and bite him; you weren’t that good yet. He sat without a fuss and you took his hand, turning it up to show the inside of his wrist.

“Not there.” You looked up in alarm as he tugged his arm away to pull his shirt aside slightly, tapping the back of his shoulder.

“But I’ve never—”

“You underestimate your instincts. My brothers were the same.”

“Not you though, right?” You snorted, and he regarded you coolly.

“Not at all. I have always hated humans, even before becoming a vampire. There were exceptions, of course, but then we were all changed together and there was no longer a need to resist. I killed the first person I fed on, did you know?” You shook your head slowly. You were feeling distinctly chilled now, and though your throat was itching with thirst you didn’t really want to touch him at that minute, as dangerous as he seemed. “I bit down too hard and tore through her carotid artery. But it fed me to bursting, and that’s what counts. My instinct knew exactly how to get the most blood, I just didn’t care if it killed her.”

“So...what is it you’re saying here?”

“I’m saying trust your instincts, because they’re rarely incorrect, even in livestock like you.” He said, and you backed up, biting your lip.

“Okay. I’m...not thirsty anymore. Just...forget it.” You said, turning to leave only for his hand to lash out and grab you, pulling you down onto his lap with your back to him and keeping you there as his other slipped between your lips, fingers brushing teasingly against your canines even as you gave a muffled protest, the teeth elongating under his touch.

“Hmm...not thirsty? And yet your teeth are so eager.” He murmured into your ear, pressing his fingertip against the point of your tooth.

“Mmf...stop it…” you mumbled, and he gave a slow, drawn out sigh, adding a little extra pressure, your fang piercing the skin and blood trickling into your mouth, electrifying your senses.

“Do you still want me to stop?” He questioned, and you struggled against your baser instincts, nodding your head with much difficulty. “Then I suppose you won’t mind me biting you again? After all, my thirst is _far_ from sated.” He drove his teeth into your shoulder and you instinctively brought your teeth down on his finger, tossing your inhibition to the side as you savoured his blood with a soft moan of satisfaction that mirrored his own, your face burning at the compromising position you had found yourself in. God you hated it when they did this to you; they really had jumped onto this whole you drinking their blood thing, and it seemed that they actually enjoyed it as some sort of weird foreplay to build up to them biting you so when you tried to refuse they used all kinds of sly means. After a few more moments he removed his fangs and slid his finger out of your mouth.

“Not...fair.” You panted, licking the blood from your lips. “Why were you so insistent?”

“You need all the strength you can get if you’re going to provide enough blood to us. One human, even one with supernatural tendencies like you, isn’t enough to feed four vampires without the blood becoming so thin it is practically useless.” He said, but you had a small suspicion that it was more than that. “Now let us finish dusting this area; I’m sure Yuma has been waiting for you long enough.”

“Hm? Why would Yuma be—”

“You will have to find out yourself.” He interrupted, lifting you off him and shoving the dust cloth into your hand. You finished the rest of the dusting and then headed out to the garden, predictably finding Yuma tending to his plants in the sun.

“Yuma, Ruki said you wanted to see me?” You asked, and he turned to look at you, taking in your ruffled clothes with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, you’ll be coming with me to get some stuff for the garden, sow.” He said shortly, and your eyes widened.

“Like...outside of the manor? _Shopping_?”

“Don’t get excited, sow. It’s not a chance for you to escape if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Oh I’m not, it’s just I’ve never been anywhere in Japan other than...well, the mansions and Kou’s concert.” You said, a smile actually making its way onto your face, the expression seeming to surprise him.

“You shouldn’t be _happy_ about this.” He grunted, and you shrugged, unable to suppress your grin. He narrowed his eyes, his hand lashing out and grabbing you, pulling you down to the floor as he straddled you, his eyes intense as they gazed down into your own. “You’re the freakiest human I’ve ever met. Any normal person would be unable to handle getting fed on by vampires and yet you’re smiling at me...are you right in the head?”

“Aw Yuma, you should know by now that I’m _not_.” You pointed out, and he smirked, looking down at your mouth.

“You sure ain’t. Never seen a human with such sharp little fangs.” He agreed, and you pressed your lips together with a frown; the blood you had gotten from Ruki had clearly not been enough if your teeth were still pointed. “Well, can’t have you passing out while we’re out so here.” He moved swiftly and the scent of his blood smacked into you right before his wrist was pressed to your lips, mouth opening to allow the blood to pour in. Something about Yuma’s blood in particular was different; it was quite a bit more potent than the others, though you couldn’t place your finger on why. The deep, earthy tang filled your senses, with a flash of sweetness that was no doubt attributed to his eating of straight up sugar cubes and your eyes slid shut in satisfaction as the sun warmed your skin delightfully. After a couple minutes you attempted to move away only for him to press his wrist insistently to your mouth, forcing the blood down your throat in an excessive amount.

“Ugh...Yuma s...top!” You spluttered, trying to shove him away only for him to grip both your wrists in one hand, the other still on your lips. Eventually he pulled away, leaving you gasping on the floor as he sniffed slightly, a satisfied smile spreading across his face. “What the hell...was that for?”

“Well, you _do_ look cute when you’re choking on my blood but that’s not the real reason.” He confessed, and you frowned at his disturbing phrasing. “Now you smell just like me...so everyone you come across will know you are _mine_.”

“Normally people can’t tell the difference.” You grumbled, pushing yourself to your feet and looking down to your blood splattered front. “And now I have to ch...change…” you suddenly became extremely woozy, swaying on your feet as power suddenly flowed into you, electrifying your every nerve. “God…” You leaned up against the side of the greenhouse, bracing your hands on your knees, glancing over at Yuma. “Why does your blood in particular provide me with so much energy, Yuma? Do...you have a different diet to the others?” Time for him to provide you with confirmation of something you had read back in your world, something you desperately hoped wasn’t true. He gave you a slow and moderately creepy smile as he pushed up against you, his hands sliding down to your waist.

“I can’t help but think maybe you’re asking me about something you’re already well aware of.” He murmured, leaning in close. You swallowed slightly, heart leaping uncomfortably. “Go on, _sow_. Tell me your theory.”

“I...I…” you took a sharp breath, already feeling much better from the influx of power you had gotten. “I think you...do more than just drink the blood of your victims. You...eat them.” He grinned wickedly, leaning down and running his tongue up your neck.

“Does that bother you?”

“Is it _true_?”

“That’s for you to decide, sow.” He sunk his teeth into your skin, pulling your hips into him as he groped your backside, something you found he did quite frequently. He pulled away with a moan, his breathing heavy in your ear. “But even if it is, you don’t need to worry. I wouldn’t eat you...it really wouldn’t be worth my life.” He vanished suddenly, leaving you leaning against the greenhouse, his bite already healing over. You stayed there for a little while longer, wondering whether it was even a good idea to go with him. Still, you didn’t think you really had a choice so you headed upstairs and changed into a pale yellow A-line skirt that reached just above your knees and a lilac top with puffed sleeves of organza that ended at your wrists, tied by satin ribbons in a slightly darker colour.

“Weird,” you muttered, turning to survey yourself in the mirror, noting that all the bites on you had vanished completely to leave not even a scar...all except the one you had gotten from Karlheinz. Funny how the one that annoyed you the most had remained, but at least it was a barely noticeable pair of indented scars in your neck, only a couple shades lighter than your skin. “He either bit too deep or keeps...refreshing it.” That thought had you shuddering, but you thought it was more likely that his status as the vampire king simply made them linger longer, as if he had ultimate claim over your body. _As if_ , you thought bitterly as you put on a simple black choker that hid them well enough before slipping on a pair of short heeled wedges in the same colour as your top and heading downstairs. Yuma was waiting in the entry hall and he looked you up and down, and not exactly _subtly_. Maybe the skirt was a bad idea.

“Wow M neko-chan, where are you going looking so cute~?” Kou chirped, appearing beside you and plucking at your sleeve.

“I just thought I would wear something nice, that’s all.” You muttered, not liking the new form of attention; you always made a point to dress rather sensibly so something like this was mildly out of character for you, but the weather was just so nice and you were leaving the manor for the first time in weeks, thus leading to you making an exception to your dress code.

“Ah~! Well you look _adorable_! You’ll have to let me take some pictures later!” Kou called as you left the house, and you frowned, feeling that you had _definitely_ overdone it. Yuma stayed silent the entire car journey, and when the car arrived at the nearby town he got out immediately, leaving you to exit alone. You slid on your sunglasses as you stepped out of the vehicle, not really caring if Yuma had left you; if there was even the slightest chance of you actually escaping he would have never, so he must have been testing you. If you ran now you were sure to suffer, you thought with a sigh, heading down the busy highstreet, noticing a lot of people turning to look at you as you passed. You hadn’t even considered the fact that these clothes were very obviously high quality and heavily designer, and every piece had a slight uniqueness that made it stand out. The attention both made you feel flattered and that you wanted to curl up into a small ball and wish the world away. You passed the window of a cute looking cafe, casually glancing in only to see a sight that truly horrified you.

Laito’s eyes raised from the young woman he was chatting to and met yours from inside the cafe, the contact intense even through the shield of the shop window and your sunglasses, and you forced yourself to keep your pace steady, praying to all the gods you knew that he didn’t know it was you, that he couldn’t tell through the pretty clothes and the sunglasses. Oh god it just wasn’t possible, _surely_! Why would he be _here_? And during the _day_ of all times! You felt panic and fear rise in your throat and you forced it back down as you continued walking, legs feeling like pure jelly even as you passed the shop completely. You walked for a couple more minutes before taking a seat on a nearby bench, drawing in a quick breath and closing your eyes. He hadn’t followed you, hadn’t even _reacted_ to seeing you...maybe he wasn’t aware of your true appearance? After all, Kanato had been the only one to appear in the mirror before you broke it so there was always the chance the others didn’t get a look at you.

“Excuse me,” you jumped violently as Laito’s voice sounded from directly in front of you, heart feeling like it was gripped in a cold iron fist as you forced an easy smile onto your face. _Bluff until you can’t anymore, Y/N...just stay calm_ …

“You startled me,” you pointed out, making a show of placing a hand over your heart, which was still clamouring like a bell. He gave an apologetic smile, bowing his head respectfully.

“I’m sorry. That was my last intention.” He said, giving you one of his patented ‘ _Laito smiles_ ’, the ones he reserved specifically for girls he was trying to pick up... _wait a minute_ ― “I saw you pass the cafe I was in and just had to speak to you; your aura is just so powerful and...well you look extremely attractive in those clothes, if you don’t mind me saying.” You wanted to actually start laughing, but if you did it would surely give your identity away. You could actually _feel_ him trying to use his powers to seduce and charm you, a foreign energy worming its way into your mind. He didn’t even realise it was you! He was just trying to _fuck_ you like all the other unfortunate girls that happened to cross his path, so you gave him a honeyed smile and took the hand he was holding out, shaking it firmly while not allowing your touch to linger. When you spoke you made your voice much lighter and bubblier than usual; after all, he _had_ heard your real voice before, but the situation may have distracted him from it somewhat.

“I appreciate your kind words, but I’m actually not interested in making any new... _friends_ at the moment.” You said, and he bowed his head gracefully, a smile flickering across his lips.

“I should have known a woman like you would be taken,” his tone conveyed the exact right amount of disappointment as he took your hand in yours, sliding a piece of paper into it. “But if you ever decide you would like a new... _hmm_...friend, I’m always available.” He didn’t release your hand as he leaned forward slightly, eyes feeling like they were burning a hole right through your skull. “You seem so...familiar,” he murmured, and you gave a slight laugh, attempting to pull your hand away only for him to keep hold of it. “We’ve never met before...have we?”

“No, I’m sure I would remember someone as charming as you are.” You were shocked your voice hadn’t started to shake despite his unrelenting grip on your hand.

“Are you sure?” Your knees almost buckled as he probed further into your mind with his power, trying to dig through your thoughts like a parasite. Just as you felt you would either have to give in or show you were able to resist - something which would likely encourage him to try harder - a hand grabbed your arm and tugged you backwards, behind Yuma, who was glaring with hatred in Laito’s direction, though the latter just seemed mildly surprised at his arrival.

“Keep your hands off my woman, you hear me?!” He snapped, and Laito held up his hands in acquiescence, taking a step back. You hadn’t realised this before, but Yuma really _was_ tall, looming over Laito by at least half a foot.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise she was with someone. Still, it was lovely to meet you…?”

“I would rather not give my name to a stranger, sorry.” You responded, wondering what would happen if this escalated into a fight. Still, Laito didn’t seem the type to cause a public scene...at least, not with a _fight_. He inhaled slightly, a smile curving the corners of his mouth as he glanced between the two of you.

“That’s alright, fushigina-san.” He said, eyeing the two of you with a knowing expression, murmuring his next words so quietly you were certain that if you weren’t overflowing with energy that was enhancing your senses you would have never caught it. “They really are a couple, huh? How else would they explain having the same scent? A shame...if she lets him fill her up like _that_ I’m sure she’d be a great fuck...” You had to stifle your gag reflex, horrified by his words, and you noticed that Yuma’s hands had clenched into fists with a sense of foreboding. If he went for Laito now it was all _over_.

“Ah, Sousuke! We should really get going. We still have so much to do. It was nice meeting you!” You grabbed hold of Yuma’s arm, waving to Laito over your shoulder as you dragged Yuma away, having to put a considerable amount of strength into it. After a few paces he overtook you, snatching your hand and pulling you along with him, not slowing his steps until you reached the large garden center. You yanked your hand free, gasping for breath, the overwhelming panic attack you had been suppressing slamming into you like a truck and leaving you feeling like you had been tossed around in a tumble dryer for a few hours, the adrenalin shooting through you making you feel ill.

“Hey Y/N, what’s wrong?” He questioned sharply, and you collapsed to your knees with a choked sob, your entire body shivering as black spots swirled across your vision.

_I barely handled that, he was so close to finding out it was me...what would he have done? Would he have hurt me? Killed me? Dragged me back to that awful place by force? Oh god I don’t know if I would even be able to handle going back there...they’re on a total different level of insanity to the Mukamis...I can’t do this! I can’t_ … your eyes rolled back into your head, Yuma catching you as you slumped forward, his expression showing a mild concern even as irritation flashed across his face.

“Guess we’re not buying anything today.” He muttered, lifting you up and carrying you to a bench, calling for the car as he held you up carefully, wary of his strength. Laito watched all this from afar, eyes wide and realisation dawning on his face, a wicked grin lifting his lips as he watched the tall _half-breed_ carry you to the car.

“So **that** is where you’ve been hiding, my cute little bitch-chan~? My my, I cannot _wait_ to share my findings...”

***

“Now Y/N, don’t be slacking now. You’re so far ahead, it would be a shame if you fell behind after all your hard work.” You glanced up to your teacher, her smile empty and cold as she pushed a worksheet covered in red pen marks toward you, tapping the table pointedly. “I know you’re much better than this.” You looked down at the paper to see nonsensical scribbles scrawling across it, the only words being actually decipherable circled viciously in red with harsh crosses slashed through them.

**Fear** , _worry_ , **death** , _blood_ , **panic,** _terror_ , **_RUN_**

You blinked, head swimming as you tried to take in the page before you looked up to see your teachers mouth opening wide, red ink pouring from her throat, down from her eyes and nose, spewing out her ears, filling up the room impossibly fast and dragging you under with a scream. Just as you felt you could no longer get any more liquid into your lungs you were sitting in your room back at the Sakamaki manor, absently brushing your hair even as they surrounded you and sunk their fangs in deep, your face blank in the mirror you were staring at even as your eyes screamed their horror and fear. The reflection slowly shifted to become Yui, who was covered in blood from head to toe, her naked body slashed and shredded as she collapsed to her knees and wept. The world flipped again and you were suddenly in a dimly lit office, sitting in a comfortable chair, a desk before you separating you from...yourself. The one sitting opposite you looked up, a cruel smile spreading across her face as she leaned forward.

“Hmm...you’re so weak now~!” She commented, giggling slightly. “You used to have a backbone like steel, but now... _ahaha_ it’s more like warm _putty_!” Her hand flashed across the desk, grabbing you by the collar and dragging you close, her face twisting into a snarl. “You’re going to get us **fucking** killed.” She then proceeded to unhinge her jaw, eyes rolling back into her head as her maw opened impossibly wide, teeth razor sharp and serrated. Your horrified scream was lost in the heavy growl that emitted deep from her throat, lunging forward and biting your head clean off your shoulders.

“ **Y/N**.” Your eyes flashed open again to see that you were back at the school, though the halls were completely empty. You wandered along them with an odd sense of detachment, until you eventually ended up at the poolside, finding Elaine floating on her back on the surface of the water, her dark hair swirling in the water as she opened her eyes, smiling at you. “Hello, _you_! It’s been a while.”

“Hi…” you made your way to the edge of the pool cautiously, wary of her intentions as she swam over with ease, resting her arms on the side of the pool as she gazed up at you.

“Where did you run off to for six months? We’ve been missing you.”

“...we?”

“Me and Yuuko, mostly. But some of the others too. We were sad that you left only shortly after arriving.” She said, pushing herself out of the water and sitting on the side in one fluid motion, patting the ceramic next to her as an indication for you to sit, which you did without thought, the water drenching your skirt though you didn’t really care. “You’re so afraid, Y/N...it’s only natural. But tell me, is it what you _want_?”

“No...how do you know that I'm scared anyway?”

“Oh Y/N, we’re in your dreams, silly. I know everything you know, for instance how much you fear going back there. But let me ask, was it really that bad when compared to the Mukamis? They still harm you, still drink your blood and make you feel small and helpless. Why do they get a pass? Is it because they used to be human? Does that not just make their treatment of you even _worse_? Knowing they used to be just like you and yet don’t treat you like an equal?”

“No...they do treat me well. Compared to the Sakamakis, at least…” you trailed off, hanging your head somewhat. “But they did save me...from Cordelia. And Reiji kept my secret. And...Subaru tried to comfort me in his own way.” Now that you thought back on it, there had been some bearable moments, and some you even considered to be quite kind for them. Ones that made you think they might not be so evil.

“And what does all that suggest?” She questioned, eyebrows arched.

“That...they’re capable of emotion.” You replied, and she gave you a thumbs up.

“Bingo! They already changed since meeting you, you know that. You might even be able to make them _whole_ again, but if you’re cowering in terror...you won’t even see if that is possible. Don’t you want to find out? You’re well aware that Karlheinz will just keep turning back the clock and make you repeat it over and over until you’re nothing but an empty shell. By that logic, shouldn’t you be trying your hardest to move forward?” 

“It’s a bit hard when I’m uncertain of what I’m moving toward.” You sighed, swinging your legs and sending up little splashes of water. “I know practically nothing, even after spending my every waking moment these past six months thinking about what the hell Karlheinz could be doing.”

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.” She stated, giving you a small smile as she took hold of your hand, squeezing it comfortingly. “And remember, you _do_ have friends. Don’t isolate yourself.” With those last words the scene melted away, leaving you floating aimlessly in an endless sea of white. A strange sound reached your ears, like something huge was rotating beneath you, and you glanced down to see that strange place from the first dream Karlheinz had given you floating below you, hovering over a tree bursting with bright red fruits.

“God, if I’m back here then that means only one thing,” you muttered, suddenly finding yourself sitting at the base of the tree, Karlheinz standing before you in his most authentic form yet, though quite frankly you could never really know what he _actually_ looked like. “How do you handle having hair down to your ankles Karlheinz? Isn’t it a pain?”

“Such a bold question from someone who just fainted after a mere harmless encounter with _Laito_ of all people.” He said coolly, and you shrugged, not in the mood to be jesting with him.

“I assume you have something to say?”

“Indeed. I would like you to pull yourself together.”

“Damn. If only I had thought of that.” You said with a yawn, suddenly feeling unbearably tired. “Listen, I’m not trying to be all...all...what are you...doing to me?” You couldn’t even move as he crouched so that your eyes were level with his, their golden hue seeming far more intense than usual.

“I would like to give you something. Something which I believe will help you adjust when you meet my children again.” He produced a vial from his pocket, a crimson liquid filling it to the brim.

“Tell me...that’s not...what I think it...is.”

“Blood?” He questioned, looking at it contemplatively. “Why wouldn’t it be? I have already seen the effect that an impure vampire’s blood has on you. Imagine what more potent blood could do. The possibilities are many.”

“It’s... _your_ blood?”

“I am the most powerful creature in the demon realm. Normally I would not stoop to feeding anyone my blood, but this situation is unique. I need you to succeed in becoming Eve no matter **what** it takes.” With those words he tipped the contents of the vial down your throat, your insides feeling like molten lava as the blood made its way through your body, brimming with raw energy that made you want to scream...if your tongue hadn’t become paralysed. You still felt the tears overflowing from eyes wide in agony, and he gave you a cruel smile. “Enjoy it while it lasts, and spend that power wisely.” He vanished and you jolted up, the scream finally tearing from your throat as your motor control returned to you, veins burning with agony.

“Y/N! Wake up!” You lashed out blindly, slapping away someone’s reaching hand as you gagged on the heavy taste of Karlheinz’ blood, falling off the bed you were lying on and retching violently, vomit refusing to rise up your throat no matter how hard you tried to get that awful stuff _out_ of you. You eventually dissolved into coughs, blood which was far too lightly coloured to belong to Karlheinz splattering from your mouth. It was as if the blood you had ingested was attempting to fight back, trying to possess you and drive out your own.

“N...not... **happening** ―” you choked, swallowing the next mouthful of your blood and drawing in a rattling breath, reaching inside of yourself to the power coiling about in your core. You had never actually attempted to use it intentionally before and it felt like you were trying to grasp water, but you forced it to unwind through your body, finding everywhere the blood was attacking you and neutralising it, forcing the cells to join your own blood flow. How it had even reached your veins and arteries so fast was beyond you, but you sensed a certain malevolence in it that made you suspect that if you hadn’t used your accumulated power to fight it then your immune system would have ended up in freefall. “Even his...blood...cells are... **bastards** ―” you began coughing again, this time simply to clear up your lungs. You pushed yourself to your feet, not feeling taxed in the slightest despite almost dying. You turned to see that not only had you slapped _Ruki’s_ hand away, the one most likely to be annoyed by it, but they were all standing in your room, expressions varying from startled to concerned.

“Are you...okay, Eve?” Azusa questioned slowly, eyes on the sticky puddle of blood on the floor behind you as his brow creased with worry.

“Mm...sure. I _think_ so. Maybe.” He didn’t look all too reassured by your response, so you gave him a smile which you were sure was completely and grotesquely bloody. “Don’t worry. It was just something I ate. I’ll be fine.”

“Something you ate? It couldn’t possibly be anything from here.” Ruki pointed out, and you sighed, feeling the energy inside of you flare with your irritation at being interrogated.

“No, it wasn’t.” You replied shortly, folding your arms. “Karlheinz visited me in my sleep again, except this time he saw fit to shove _his_ blood down _my_ throat. I reacted badly to it, that’s all...but it’s under control now.” They all looked startled by this new information, glancing at each other with renewed worry. “Why are you all in here anyway? Did something happen?”

“Nope! We came to deliver _that_ to you~” Kou gestured to the chair next to your bed, which was holding a neatly folded school uniform that made your insides feel like they had been flash frozen.

“Oh,” you said flatly, expression going blank. “That explains _a lot_.” It was time for your reunion with the Sakamakis. If only it weren’t something to dread completely.

***

“Are you sure this is a good idea? I don’t mind going back.” You muttered, tugging your school skirt down and fiddling with the bows at your neck, pulse racing wildly as you walked through the halls of the academy surrounded by the four Mukamis as if they were some sort of vanguard. Honestly though it was drawing more attention than if you had simply walked in alone; girls were pointing and whispering - mostly about Kou to _nobody’s_ surprise, least of all yours.

“You will attend school, livestock.” Ruki said sharply, and you groaned.

“Even though I’ve literally done all of this before back in my world?! I don’t need anymore _damn_ education.” No, but Karlheinz needed a way to put all of his pawns into play, and at least in school they couldn’t outright kill you.

“Well, then you will have no problem catching up with the material.” Ruki pointed out, splitting off from the group, presumably to go to his own classroom.

“Well, good luck M neko-chan! You remember where your class is, right?” Kou waved over his shoulder, girls already glomping onto him as he made his way down the hall. Yuma walked on ahead without a word, leaving just you and Azusa, who took your hand and squeezed it just enough to hurt as he gave you a smile.

“You’ll...be okay.” You nodded, unconvinced, and he headed off too, leaving you completely alone. You hesitated for a moment before heading away from your homeroom; if Ayato was in there then there really _would_ be nothing the matter.

“Hello once again, _fushigina-san_.” You froze as Laito’s voice sounded from directly behind you, deceptively light. “Or rather, **bitch-chan**.” You turned to face him, feeling surprisingly neutral about the situation. You had been dreading it so much, and yet here you were, cool as a cucumber as you met Laito’s eyes calmly.

“Hello, Laito. Sorry I couldn’t stop to chat yesterday.” You responded, voice just as empty as your expression.

“So this is your true appearance?” You glanced over to see Reiji leaning against the wall, his crimson eyes cold as he gave you a once over. “It suits you, I must admit...but that scent rising from your skin―”

“ **YOU**!” Before you could even blink you were at the other end of the hallway, eyes wide as you took in the scene before you. Kanato hadn’t even hesitated, and the knife he had been clenching was currently buried deep in Laito’s torso, the redhead just looking mildly inconvenienced, a wicked smile spreading across his face.

“Wow bitch-chan, either you move really fast or something in you has _changed_.” He marvelled, plucking the knife from his chest and handing it back to Kanato, his eyes turning icy. “You left us. For six months I wondered what our reunion would be like, how I would make you _scream_ and yet you chose to stay with a bunch of impure half breeds? Then, when we did meet you lied to my face. I’m so... _disappointed_. There will be no protecting you this time.” Kanato was coming for you yet again, his eyes holding an animalistic rage as he missed yet again. _Now I understood why Karlheinz gave me his blood_ , you thought as you sprinted through the hallways, sensitive ears picking up Kanato’s relentless pursuit; you were always _just_ out of his reach. _If I didn’t have this energy in me I would be dead twice over_. You burst out of a set of doors only to stop in your tracks, realising where you had ended up with a strange sense of amusement. After all, the roof had been where Kanato had first succeeded in almost killing you. It seemed fitting he would be trying again in the same place.

“It’s a dead end, **traitor**.” You turned to see Kanato standing behind you, a frightening expression on his face as he regarded you, his hands empty of the knife. “You really hurt me when you left. After all your promises...all your **lies**. I never want to feel like that again. Say, Y/N...what does heartbreak feel like? Because I think that’s what it was,” tears were dripping down his face now, despite his expression still being that cold emptiness that made your insides feel numb with fear.

“Kanato...I’m sorry. I’m sorry that you were hurt, but I don’t think you can be heartbroken over someone you don’t care for.” You said, and he gave a scream unlike anything you had ever heard, sounding so wrathful that it pinned you to the ground for just long enough for him to collide with you, hands wrapping around your throat and squeezing, sobbing openly even as he crushed your windpipe mercilessly.

“YOU _BETRAYED_ ME!” He cried, expression filled with anguish and an insane rage that clashed and warred with each other; which one would win? You didn’t have the luxury of finding out. “You promised you would be with me _forever_ but the first chance you got you **RAN**!” You gripped his wrists in your hands tightly, yanking his hands away from your neck and tossing him away from you, rolling to your feet with a gasp, feeling only a slight twinge in your neck as it healed automatically.

“Your father wants me kept alive. So much so that he even gave me his blood to help me survive this. I’m _sorry_ Kanato. Sorry that I left, and _certainly_ sorry that I’m back. But if you think you got heartbreak just from me leaving you temporarily then what the hell would me being dead feel like?”

“You...I **hate** you.” He snarled, unable to answer your question. “ _I HATE YOU_!” So surprised were you by his sudden movement that you didn’t realise how close you were to the edge of the roof until he was pushing you off it, sending you plummeting to the ground below. You hit with a _thud_ , breath being forced from your body, but otherwise you weren’t nearly as dead as you had expected to be. You sat up, stunned to find you only felt a slight ache in your bones. Was this what it was like, to be a fully fledged vampire? Taking falls like that like they were merely falling out of bed? You looked up to see Kanato standing over you, his expression a mix of panic and relief as he crouched down next to you, gazing into your eyes intensely. “You’re okay.” You nodded slightly, his eyes flickering down to your neck before back up to your face, staying completely silent as he seemed to drink you in.

“...Kanato?”

“I like it,” he decided, leaning forward and burying his face in your neck, inhaling deeply.

“Like...what?”

“You being alive…” he murmured, a sharp but quick pain stabbing your skin before his tongue ran over it. He sat back, eyes teary and expression despondent. “Your blood...it hasn’t changed a bit. I _missed_ you…” he fell forward against you, the sudden disappearance of the rage that had been fuelling him making him seem almost...fragile as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to him. “I don’t want you to die...I don’t want you to leave me again…”

“I…”

“ _Kanato_ , what in the world do you think you are **doing**?” You jumped as Reiji’s voice cracked from directly next to you, the purple haired vampire giving a growl of annoyance. “Causing such a ruckus on the school campus is _inexcusable_. Get to your homeroom now.” Kanato did as asked silently, sending Reiji a baleful glare and to you a complicated expression that you couldn’t quite decipher. Reiji regarded you with an air of annoyance, which was pretty much his standard, the following lecture already showing on his face. “You impressed me during your escape. No human would ever dare and yet you...still surprised me.” Those were _not_ the words you were expecting to hear, and he gave you one last contemplative glance before vanishing, leaving you sitting there all alone on the floor thinking only one thing.

_What the hell just happened_!?


	34. XXI

You could feel Laito’s eyes on you during chemistry, burning into your back as you took notes. Though Kanato had been almost civil with you in physics, though certainly not nice, Laito had been utterly rotten from the second you had stepped into the class. ‘ _Accidentally_ ’ tripping you up, moving your things around without the class even noticing so you looked like a crazy person searching for pens and books you had just had seconds ago, and during the experiment he had resorted to an old tick of almost spilling acid on you, though Elaine had caught him in the act on time, sending him such a threatening glare that he actually backed off. You were surprised to find that everyone knew you had been absent for six months, though predictably your change in appearance wasn’t a problem in the slightest, the humans in the school not even realising. Elaine had been delighted to see you, as had Yuuko, and you had to say that you found that rather comforting. You glanced across at Elaine, guilt swooping through your stomach. Though he was still alive, it didn’t erase what you had done to her, and over those six months you had come to the obvious realisation that your reaction had been complete overkill. Though she had done a terrible thing, it didn’t mean she should _die_ for it.

“What’s up Y/N? You’re staring at me.”

“Nothing, I’m just glad to see you again.” You said, turning back to the front of the class as the teacher cleared their throat pointedly. Eventually the bell rang for lunch and you got up, wondering whether Karlheinz was still covering your lunch money; if not you weren’t looking forward to going hungry. You passed Kou on your way to the cafeteria, surrounded by a gaggle of girls gushing about his latest concert excitedly. As if feeling your eyes on him he glanced up, bursting into a bright smile and giving you a happy wave, the girls all following his gaze to glower at you jealously, though some looked surprised... _wait_ ―

“Oh! It’s the girl from the concert!” One of them exclaimed, giving you a wave. “It’s nice to see you again. Small world, huh? I would never have thought you were attending our school! You looked way more mature than a high school student!”

_That’s because I_ ** _am_** , you thought, outwardly giving her a smile. “I just came back today.”

“That explains it...though...you’re Y/N...right?”

“Hm...yes. Why?”

“Weren’t you living with the Sakamakis?”

“I had to move back to my home for a while due to a sickness in the family.” You lied smoothly, and she nodded in understanding.

“Makes sense. There were all these crazy rumours...and they were all so much more irate when you...but you’re back now so―”

“Rumours?” You questioned, and Elaine gave a scoff, taking your arm and tugging you toward the cafeteria.

“Dumb ones about how they’d locked you up, or that you had died and they were covering it up. Or that you had ran away from them, hence the irritation, but it doesn’t seem like your return even fixed that so it may have been something else.” She explained as you joined the queue for the food. “Pretty petty of Laito to be acting so huffy with you because of something you couldn’t help.”

“He’s always petty in his own way,” you sighed, stopping in front of the counter and taking your student card out, handing it to the woman. “I’m not sure if it has anything on it, so could you check it for me, please?”

“Of course!” She quickly swiped your card, eyebrows raising as she looked at the screen. She turned back to you and handed it back, a strange expression on her face. “It’s maxed. It looks as if funds have been going in for six months without anything being taken out. We have an on-campus shop if you want to purchase anything.”

“Ah...thank you. Well, I’ll have the special, please.” She nodded, entering it into the terminal. A few minutes later you were sitting with Elaine at an otherwise empty table, digging into your food with relish. “So, what’s been going on?”

“Well, not much...but I will say that the Sakamakis - except Reiji of course - have been skipping a lot lately. Ayato’s out today, actually. Their response to anyone asking them why has been the same, that they’re looking for something, hence the rumours about you running away from them. But clearly that isn’t the case or you wouldn’t be back here.”

“Haha, yeah…” this was starting to annoy you; had they _seriously_ been looking for you this whole time? “When did that all start?”

“Hm...about three weeks ago...ish? Since you left they had been antsy anyway, but about then they really kicked into high gear, like something new had happened. But...you’re fine, right?”

“Of course,” the fact that they seemed to have known you were back this whole time was pretty worrisome; you didn’t think Karlheinz had told them but you could never be sure. If he hadn’t though, how _had_ they known? “Yeah, we just haven’t really talked much. Maybe that’s why they were so annoyed? I did say I would keep in contact but things just got so hectic…”

“Mmm...I’m sure it’s just something like that,” she agreed, going back to eating her lunch. You felt a sudden chill down your spine as a slight snapping sound reached your ears, and you quickly stood, stepping to the side as the light fixture that had been hanging above your head smashed down right where you had been sitting. You regarded the chair beneath it with a mild surprise; it was completely smashed. If you had been sitting under there...well, you may not be dead but it would certainly have _hurt_ somewhat. Who knew those things were so heavy? “Y/N are you okay?!”

“Yes, don’t worry...I got out the way just on time.” You reassured Elaine, eyes going to Laito, who was regarding you with ire, mouth turned down in a dissatisfied frown. “Please excuse me, I’m feeling a little...shocked by this. I think I’ll just head to the nurses office to lie down for a moment.”

“Okay! Do you want me to come with you?”

“I’m good, you should just finish eating your dinner.” You made your way out of the cafeteria, waving off concerned observers with a smile. Once you found an empty corridor you slowed to a stop, taking a deep, calming breath. “Laito?”

“Yes, _bitch_?” _No chan then_ , you thought as you turned to face him. _So_ ** _that’s_** _how it is_?

“Tell me how Kanato can manage being civil in public and yet you can’t?” You questioned, and he glowered at you.

“Kanato didn’t have you standing inches from you only a day ago lying to his face about your identity.” He snapped, and you raised an eyebrow, a smile curling the corners of your lips.

“You’re upset?”

“Of course not. A bitch should be obedient and loyal, and yet you ran off with the first new masters you could come across...tell me, do they bite you as well as I did?” He backed you up against the wall, resting his hand directly next to your head but not actually touching you.

“If you’re insinuating that your bites made me feel good then you’re barking up the wrong tree.” You said calmly, and he smirked, moving even closer. How was it possible that he could be so far into your personal space and still not be touching you?

“Didn’t they? Not even _once_?”

“You keep prodding and you’re going to hear something you really don’t like, Laito.”

“Ooohhh is that a _threat_? I must say, bitch, your new appearance certainly matches this obstinate personality of yours.”

“You shouldn’t push me right now, Laito. I’m not feeling as charitable and polite as usual.”

“Hm, I certainly don’t mind getting down and dirty~” He pointed out, fingers hovering just over your neck as he traced the veins in it. “So many places to bite...so many places I haven’t touched you yet.” And yet he still didn’t lay a finger on you.

“Laito...are you afraid to touch me?” He looked startled at those words, eyes widening in surprise.

“Afraid to...what kind of _nonsense_ —”

“You are, aren’t you? That’s strange. You had no problem grabbing my hand the other day...so it must be me. What about me makes you scared of making contact?” He gave a strained chuckle, his face centimetres away from yours.

“You’re always so observant…” he murmured, considering your face closely. “If I touch you, knowing who you really are...I don’t see how I could stop. Would I caress you or kill you? I don’t like being unwillingly out of control...but you really did make me so **angry**.” Was this actual, _real_ honesty from Laito? It was surprising to say the least.

“Well, what do you _want_ to do?” A dangerous question to ask someone like Laito, but unless you wanted to be standing here all day you had to.

“I’m uncertain about an end goal...but for now I just want to hurt you. Maybe seeing that delicious pain in your eyes would soften me to you...make me less... _frustrated_.”

“Well, I’m not about to stand here and let you hurt me.” You said, and he gave you a devious smile.

“There are other ways to harm you than physical.”

“Ah, you mean Elaine, right? Not very original of you. I noticed you had been trying all the way through chemistry. It’s a good thing I’m more alert than usual.”

“So you were protecting her the whole time? It’s no wonder I got you so many times when really you shouldn’t have been affected. But you aren’t with her right now…”

“Again, I can’t say that this is exactly unexpected. Which is why I asked a friend of mine to watch her when we passed in the hallway. He’s very reliable.” At that moment, said friend appeared in the hallway, and you smiled over at him. “So she’s safe, Azusa?”

“Mmhm...I made sure...to get rid of all...his little traps. You’ll...do _that_ with me...when we get back, right?” He said, expression hopeful. Laito narrowed his eyes, glancing between the two of you with displeasure heavy in his face.

“Well done, Azusa. Of course I will.” He gave a thankful smile, moving closer.

“You should...let her go now.” Laito gave a sharp laugh, the hand next to your head clenching into a fist.

“Oh really? And what can a weak, _impure_ vampire like yourself do to me, the _son_ of the very king of the vampires?”

“Well, there isn’t...only me.” He pointed out, and suddenly Yuma was standing beside Azusa, expression dangerous as he looked Laito up and down.

“You again? You’d think you had learned your lesson.” He growled, folding his arms. “Get away from what is _mine_ before I make you.” Laito burst into a peal of rather unstable laughter as he turned his face back to you, a smirk on his face that didn’t quite mask the crackling flames of rage in his eyes.

“You hear that, bitch? He says you belong to him...is that true?”

“I don’t belong to _anyone_. I’m not a material good. I _am_ living with him, though, and we feed off each other. He really has more claim than you right now.”

“Feed off...each other?” _Uh_ ** _oh_** , you felt like you had definitely said something you shouldn’t have as his expression went distant. “Interesting. Welcome back, bitch-chan.” With those words he vanished, leaving you leaning against the wall for support, feeling like that had gone a lot better that planned.

“Hey sow, what’s all that about you not belonging to me?! Who else would there be?”

“I think...you’ll find that...all of us feel the same.” Azusa clarified, glancing across at Yuma with a rather defiant expression. “I won’t just...give up because you stake a claim. You can only...say she’s yours if you...become Adam.”

“Ugh, fair enough, but you stay away from that creep okay sow? I don’t want your blood if he’s been drinking it; I might _catch_ something.” You gave a surprised laugh, thinking that was actually a mildly likely scenario thinking about Laito’s habits.

“Thank you, Azusa and Yuma. I appreciate you helping me with damage control.”

“Well, it’s kinda my fault he knew who you were so—”

“No...I think they would have found out anyway. Kanato saw what I looked like long before now, I think.” You interrupted, moving away from the wall at the sound of the bell. “Class is starting up; I’d better go. I’ll make it up to you later, okay Azusa?” He nodded happily, waving as you headed off. 

The rest of the day passed without any further incidents, though you could feel Kanato watching you intently during maths. When the bell rang at the end of the day you quickly left the room, hoping he didn’t corner you on the way out. You made your way through corridors, wondering where the hell the Mukamis were; you assumed you would be heading home with them but you never knew when a wrench would be thrown into the works. You passed through a junction hallway and glanced across to see Kou chatting with a bunch of girls yet again; he never seemed to be free of them, really, and you even spotted a timid Yuuko in there much to your surprise. Just as you were about to head over a hand grabbed your wrist, pulling you around the corner and squeezing it tightly. You glanced across to see Subaru, his face twisted into a scowl.

“Subaru―”

“Come with me.” He dragged you along the halls, eventually emerging on the roof for the second time that day, something which definitely didn’t bode well. He shoved you against the fence surrounding the roof, slamming his hands into the metal on either side of your head and gripping it so tightly that it creaked. “Did you really choose to stay with them?” He demanded, eyes showing a deep insecurity buried underneath all that anger.

“No, I didn’t _choose_ to go there.” You affirmed, and he seemed to relax slightly at this statement.

“Good...then you can come back with us, then.”

“Hm...about that—” he scowled at your words, moving his face closer to yours as he looked into your eyes.

“What the _hell_ is that expression?” He asked, fists clenching on the metal. “You want to _stay_ there?”

“That’s not what I—”

“Oh M neko-chan, why don’t you just be honest with Subaru-kun~?” Your eyes widened as you saw Kou sitting on the edge of the marble flower bed, legs crossed and chin resting on his palm as he smirked over at the pair of you. “Go on Y/N, tell him how much _fun_ you have with all of us. How much you enjoy tasting us as we taste you.”

“That’s really not true—” his right eye began to glow red and you flinched, knowing you had been completely caught out as he shot you a reprimanding glance.

“That’s no good M neko-chan! You need to be honest with yourself and others you know.” He chided with a pout, and Subaru gave a growl deep in his throat.

“What the hell is he talking about?” He snapped, glaring down at you.

“I...don’t…”

“Aw it’s okay if you can’t admit it M neko-chan~! But Subaru-kun isn’t exactly being honest either. Why don’t you tell her how you _really_ feel?”

“What the **fuck** are you going on about?” He snarled, turning to face Kou fully, the blond giving him a smug smile as he rose to his feet.

“Well, the reason you’re so upset is that you missed her, right?” He pointed out, and Subaru gave a scoff.

“Like **hell**.” Kou’s eye glowed red and he giggled, tapping the side of his face in warning.

“Careful Subaru-kun! Lying won’t get you anywhere!” He reminded him, and Subaru scowled.

“You’re crazy if you think I’d miss this lowly human after she _abandoned_ us.” He snapped, and suddenly Kou was grabbing you from behind, pulling you to his chest as his arms wrapped around you.

“Then I guess you wouldn’t mind if I took a little bite…? I’m just so parched.” He reached up for the ribbon at your neck but you grabbed his wrist before he could, twisting out of his grip, his eyes widening in surprise at your action. “...Y/N?” His voice was a mix of threatening and upset, and you narrowed your eyes at him, a wry smile on your face.

“I’m not going to just let you pull me around like a doll. If you want to provoke Subaru, do it _without_ involving me.” You turned to the white haired vampire, folding your arms. “I don’t want to live with the Mukamis _or_ with you and your brothers, quite frankly. But I think I’m being perfectly honest when I say the Mukamis treat me _slightly_ better than all of you did, so no I will _not_ come back with you.”

“So you choose them?” He questioned, and you shrugged.

“Death isn’t an option I can take so I guess so.” You replied, and he gave a slight laugh, shaking his head and stepping back from you.

“I thought you...were different.”

“Sorry to disappoint.” You said coldly, Kou’s snickering in the background making you twitch in annoyance. “I will say thank you, though.”

“For what?” He questioned, genuinely puzzled.

“Letting go of my arm.” He looked stricken at those words, taking another stumbling step back.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Hm...I imagine if the others found out they would be quite unforgiving, but I distinctly remember you releasing my arm right after I snapped it. You could have kept hold if you had wanted to; I was weak and really only had minimal vampire abilities that were driven by sheer desperation. You made a conscious choice to let go. It didn’t save me completely, but it got me six months of reprieve.”

“Wow Subaru-kun~! You must _reeeeally_ like her if you were willing to let her flee the nest.” Kou said, sidling up behind you yet again. “And yet look at you, not willing to admit it. It’s sad, really. But I suppose it doesn’t really matter anymore, does it? Come on, M neko-chan! Let’s go home.” Kou took hold of your hand and began to pull you away, however as you passed Subaru he snatched hold of your other arm, dragging you roughly to him and dragging your collar aside in the same motion, driving his teeth into your neck with a sigh of deep satisfaction, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into him. You gave a sigh yourself, thinking it was just so annoying how you always ended up getting bitten despite doing everything you could to avoid it, but it didn’t feel painful at all but rather a faint pinprick in your neck that faded as he fed. _Must be Karlheinz’ blood_ , you thought to yourself absently, not even realising he had pulled away, breathing heavily and his pupils shrunken to practically nothing.

“I had...forgotten...how delicious your blood tasted,” he panted as he sunk his teeth back in, his arms around you tightening to the point of discomfort until something audibly _crunched_ , Subaru immediately backing off with a shocked expression, eyes on your left arm. You looked down, almost laughing when you saw he had broken your arm.

“Oh boy…” you murmured, flexing your fingers experimentally to find you felt only a dull ache. “That’s new.”

“I didn’t mean to—” he took a sharp breath, swiping the blood from his mouth angrily. “ ** _Damn_** _it_.” He vanished before you could even open your mouth to say you were actually fine, and you gave a slight laugh. Fine? Is that really what you were? Three times they had tried to do you grievous harm - the only reason you hadn’t actually suffered was due to Karlheinz feeding you his blood. If they were still acting like this when it wore off, would you even be able to _survive_? You were pulled from your thoughts by Kou taking hold of your previously injured arm, pushing the sleeve back to see your arm had been perfectly healed.

“What a brute,” he commented mildly, a smirk on his face. “Yet there’s not a trace...but he still bit you right _here_.” He traced his finger over the places Subaru had bitten you, eyes going unfocused. “I’ll erase those bites to the _core_.” He bit down on the newly healed skin, nails digging in as he drank deeply, a low moan rising in his throat.

“Kou...why did you do that?” You questioned, and he pulled away with a mischievous grin, his mouth bloody.

“Do what?” He questioned innocently, and you scowled, shoving him back slightly. “Ahhh _fine_! Because provoking him is fun? Hm...I thought I would mind seeing him bite you a lot less though. Guess I can’t let _that_ happen again. Come on, Ruki and the others are waiting.” The two of you made your way to the courtyard, and your steps faltered as you saw all of the Sakamakis - except Ayato naturally - waiting outside for their car, the other three Mukamis standing only a few metres away, and hilariously enough they were all glaring at each other.

“Hm _those_ expressions are scary,” you commented slyly, knowing they couldn’t do anything while there were so many people filtering from the school. “You know, this is all _Karlheinz’_ fault, right? _They_ didn’t bring me back here. You want to blame someone, blame _him_.”

“You know of our father?” Reiji questioned, for once seeming genuinely interested, and you gave a scoff.

“He’s the one who personally dragged me back here, so yes.” You didn’t think it was a good idea to expand on how _well_ you knew Karlheinz; his scar on your neck suddenly felt itchy and uncomfortable as if trying to make itself known. The fact that he actually spoke to you more often than he did his own children would be bad enough in itself without all the added insult of him biting you, something you were almost certain he shouldn’t have done if he were trying to keep himself _out_ of his experiment as a neutral third party. “If he wanted me to be put back with you, trust me, I had _no_ way of stopping him.”

“You said he gave you his blood earlier.” Kanato pointed out, and you pressed your lips together in agitation, feeling their stares anew.

“He fed you blood? _His_ blood?” Laito questioned sharply, and you nodded.

“Yes, to give me a boost for when you inevitably acted like ch...uh, for if you acted violently toward me. To make sure I didn’t die, I think. And it worked, obviously.”

“But how? A human would never be able to survive ingesting his blood being turned first…the blood is just the last step to tie any created vampires to him but you clearly _aren’t_ a vampire.”

“She’s already halfway there.” Subaru said, realisation dawning on his face, and Reiji’s eyebrows rose, a smirk lifting the corners of his mouth as he observed you.

“How very interesting…” he said ‘ _interesting_ ’ like someone would about something they were about to cut open on a slab, and it sent ice down your spine. “I wonder how that happened.”

“Ask your dad, maybe.” You said shortly, heading for the car belonging to the Mukamis only for Kanato to appear in front of you, blocking your way. You glanced around in shock; there were still plenty of students milling about, a few of them actually turning to watch the little drama unfold. The fact that he had used his vampire speed in front of them without hesitation was a worrying indication of his willingness to go past the point of no return.

“You _can’t_ go back with them.” He said, reaching for your hand only for you to jerk yourself back, his face going from pleading to shocked at your rejection of his touch, then to that inevitable anger as he opened his mouth to yell at you only for Laito to saunter over, grabbing his arm.

“Not here, Kanato.” He glared at Laito, fists clenching so hard his knuckles cracked.

“ _But she_ —”

“Will be back with us soon enough.” Laito turned a cold smile to you, his eyes telling you that this wasn’t over in the slightest. “Make no mistake, bitch-chan. Your days there are **numbered**.” They left for their own car, the tension in the air dampening somewhat as they got in and drove away.

“Well M neko-chan, it really does look like the gauntlet has been thrown down.” Kou observed, looking unusually serious for once. “You’re not going _anywhere_.”

“I second that.” Ruki agreed, opening the car door. “As you said, Karlheinz sent you to _us_ , not them. We will succeed.” The unsaid ‘no matter what’ hung in the air, and you bit your lip nervously. What would a fight result in, exactly? They were outnumbered practically two to one if you considered the superior vampire abilities the Sakamakis possessed, and it was highly likely that more than one of the ten vampires would be killed along the way. Maybe _this_ was Karlheinz’ plan; to see who could last the longest without being torn to shreds by their competitors.

_The question is...can I really just sit by and watch it happen_? You had grown fond of the Mukamis, if not _close_ , and the idea of them throwing their second chance at life away simply to fulfil Karlheinz’ outlandish plans made you feel annoyed - _angry_ even. But for now, it seemed like a fight had been avoided, so you got into the car without regret, thinking that the day had gone much better than you had expected.

***

You gave a sigh, staring to the front of the classroom vacantly. Physics this early really wasn’t good for your health. Your eyes went for what seemed like the hundredth time to the empty seat that Ayato usually occupied; clearly he had decided to skip school today as well, though you certainly weren’t going to complain about it. After everything that happened you were sure he would have a real strong opinion about it all. You glanced at the clock, almost crying when you saw you were only thirty minutes into the two hour lesson. God this was torture.

“Y/N, can you please answer this question? It’s okay if not since you’ve taken time away, just try your best.” The teacher asked, snapping you out of your stupor. You looked over to the board to see it was only a velocity calculation, however having spent six months feeling half-insane and looking around every corner you came across really didn’t leave much mental space for the formula you should use so you simply shook your head.

“I’m sorry, but I really can’t remember how.” You said, ignoring the juvenile snickers from some of your more annoying classmates.

“That’s okay Y/N, you’ll be caught up in no time. Then how about you, Kanato?”

“It’s forty seven,” he answered instantly, his tone incredibly bored as he gave a sigh, ignoring the teacher as she congratulated him on a correct answer in favour of staring in your direction, as if watching you for long enough would lead to you running on back to the Sakamaki manor. Eventually the class finished and you heaved a sigh, packing up your stuff and heading out into the hallway only to bump into one of the burliest boys in the class, who _definitely_ had just gotten in your way on purpose.

“ _Excuse_ me,” you snapped, annoyed, and he gave you a snide grin, not budging an inch as he and his pals surrounded you. “Ugh. What the hell do you want?” He looked rather taken aback by your harsh way of speaking, but your days of acting like Yui were over. If they didn’t like it then you didn’t care. The further away these mouth breathers were from you the better in your opinion.

“Well we just wanted to congratulate you on being the dumbest person in class.” He poked, expression leery and triumphant, as if somehow those words were going to make you crumble and cry.

“And? Who the _fuck_ cares?” Again, that surprise at your words. Maybe you had been _too_ polite back then? “You? Well thankfully I couldn’t give any less of a shit about your opinion if I tried. Get out of my way.”

“You think you’re some big shot just because you know the _popular_ guys, but really you’re just a social climbing slut. Don’t talk back to me like you’re better than me because you’re just dirt under my damn shoe.”

“Ah, I am _so_ hurt.” You said dryly, head throbbing with an oncoming migraine. You hadn’t felt one of those for a long time; was this really enough to set it off? “I will reiterate; I don’t care about your opinion in the slightest. Think what you want, but at the end of the day it won’t make a difference. Unless you’re jealous of me, of course? Maybe you want to _fuck_ one of those popular guys and you think I’m getting in the way?” He swung his fist at you without warning and you made a split second decision to let it hit you, knuckles cuffing you across the mouth. You stumbled back, giggling slightly as you tasted blood.

“You’ve got some fucking nerve spouting out stupid shit like that.” He hissed, grabbing you by your collar and pulling your face to his.

“I guess it’s true, if you’re getting so angry about it. Which one? Maybe Laito? He seems like he gets around; I’m sure he wouldn’t pass up a good dicking if it was there in front of him. Or Kou, perhaps? Something tells me he might swing both ways.” You laughed, and he threw you into a wall, the impact feeling as if you had hit a pile of fluffy pillows.

“Stupid _whore_.” He snarled, reaching to grab your hair. _Alright that’s enough of all that_ , you thought, grabbing his wrist and flipping him right over your shoulder as you had done to many people in your martial arts class. It didn’t matter how much taller they were than you, really, so long as they weren’t expecting it. And they _never_ saw it coming from you. He crashed down onto the floor with a cry, landing on his arm. You reached down lightning fast and grabbed him by the hair, lifting him from the floor and swinging him face first into the wall with a crunch, then again, relishing the smell of the blood that rose from him as his nose shattered. Man, it was so _easy_ with a vampire’s strength running through your veins, even if it wasn’t at full power. You tossed him aside, breathing even and posture relaxed as you regarded the other males surrounding you, who were now trembling in fear and shock.

“Anyone **else** want to call me a whore?” You asked sweetly, placing your foot in the center of his back and pushing down, enjoying his groans of pain. There had to be something said for hurting someone trying to hurt you; it felt really, _really_ good. Still, your headache persisted, the only thing breaking through it in full clarity being the smell of his blood, fresh and incredibly tempting. Would it really be so bad if you just snuck a bite? You would probably be able to get away with it if he came at you again…

“You’re killing him, Y/N.” You blinked, surprised to see Laito standing in front of you, regarding the scene calmly. You looked down to see that the male beneath your shoe was choking for breath, your foot having somehow ended up on the back of his neck. You staggered away with a sharp intake of breath, catching your balance against the wall as you tried to comprehend what the hell had happened. Laito held out a hand and you eyed it dubiously, but he simply raised an eyebrow at you in challenge so you took it, allowing him to lead you past the group of cowering idiots, shooting the one on the floor a cruel smirk. “And for your information, Y/N, I wouldn’t fuck _this_ one if he were the last person alive. I _do_ have standards.” You didn’t respond, still wrapped in that numb haze though your head still felt like it was splitting in two. It was only when you felt cool night air on your skin that you really looked around, seeing that you were once again on the roof.

“Well, this doesn’t bode well,” you murmured, brain catching up to your actions as you looked across at Laito. “Why are we up here?”

“Hm, and here I thought you would be thankful I stopped you from killing that human.” He said, not altogether jokingly. You noticed he referred to the boy as if he wasn’t the same as you; a human, whereas _you_...well, you weren’t.

“I am…” you trailed off, glancing around. “I don’t have very good memories from the times I’ve been up here.”

“Ah yes, Kanato tossing you off it might do that. Good thing you drank my father’s blood, right, bitch-chan?”

“I see you’re referring to me as bitch-chan again. Either you’re faking your emotions like usual or you’ve forgiven me somewhat.” You observed, and he gave a slight chuckle, taking a seat on one of the benches and tilting his head back so he was staring up into the starlit sky.

“Well, I couldn’t keep being angry for long. After all, your situation is rather amusing to me. You made all that effort to escape, tore down all those little bridges you built only to end up back at square one.” His eyes slid to you, a smirk on his face. “Bitch-chans like you are rare. Ones that try the diplomatic approach, that is. Usually I can spot it a mile away but...you caught me off guard. Perhaps because you’re just so damned plucky.”

“So you won’t be fooled again? Is that what you’re trying to suggest?”

“Ah bitch-chan, it’s too late for that anyway. You’ve ensnared me already. For six months I only thought of you, in all different ways. Maybe killing you would get you out of my head but quite frankly I think it would make you...linger.”

“That’s surprisingly self-reflective.” You took a seat next to him, though you left a good metre of space between you. “Why did you stop me from killing him?”

“Well, I saw your face...you were so out of it you didn’t even notice your foot had moved, after all. If you’re going to kill anyone, it should be for the _thrill_ , the excitement of seeing the light die in their eyes. Otherwise what’s the point. If you do it by accident then you’ll lose yourself in regret and sorrow. You are a strange mixture of absolutely freezing and overly empathetic - it makes me wonder whether you have split personalities, really.”

“Just another fuck up,” you agreed, giving a tired sigh as you buried your face in your hands. “I wanted to bite him...I’ve never felt that for a human. I just wanted to rip his throat open and drain him dry. What the hell is happening to me?”

“You’re transforming into a superior being, bitch-chan. There’s no need to be so hesitant in embracing the new side of you.” He said casually, turning to face you fully. “Though as far as I can tell...you’ve been doing that plenty with the half-breeds.”

“That’s...true I suppose.” You pressed your lips together as you regarded his expression closely. “Laito...did you bring me up here so you could bite me...or so _I_ could bite _you_?” He gave you a smirk, leaning toward you.

“You really think I would give you my blood?” He questioned, and you shrugged.

“You literally let me cuff you to your bed and cane you, so I don’t think you’re above a little role reversal.” His eyes lit up, a slight blush dusting his cheeks as he gave a wanton little moan.

“Mmm bitch-chan even the _memory_ gets me so aroused. You wore that same expression earlier, though on this new face it is much more...cold. I like it~.” You gave him a withering glare, that only seeming to egg him on further as he slid closer to you.

“ _Nice_. Answer my question.”

“It depends.”

“On…?”

“How much you beg for it.”

“So that’s a **no** then.” You snapped, getting to your feet only for Laito to grab your wrist, yanking you back down onto the bench and crawling on top of you.

“Ah bitch-chan, you were so influenced by that human’s blood earlier and you’re trying to tell me you still aren’t thirsting after it?” He bit his lip slightly, fang piercing the skin and causing blood to drip down onto your face, just shy of your mouth, which you kept firmly shut. “Come on now, bitch-chan...don’t let good blood go to waste.” Another drop fell right on your lips, which parted involuntarily to let it in. You almost gasped as it hit your tongue, the taste exploding through your entire body. “My my bitch-chan, those little fangs look awfully fetching on you,” he murmured, the next drop hitting the corner of your mouth. You could barely breathe as freshly rejuvenated power rampaged through you. Just a _drop_ of his blood was like a mouthful of blood from the Mukamis, but wasn’t nearly as suffocating as Karlheinz’. It was…

“...perfect…” you didn’t even realise you had spoken out loud until he gave an amused chuckle, tracing a finger down your cheek and to your mouth, just shy of your sharpened teeth.

“What a lovely expression this is...I might reward you for that.” You choked back a moan as he pressed his finger against your fang, blood rolling straight down your throat, lighting your senses up like you had been electrocuted. He swiped his finger out of your mouth right as you went to bite down on it, an awfully smug expression on his face. “Now now, bitch-chan. Don’t be greedy~.” You couldn’t handle much more of this; you had never expected such full on teasing, though you really shouldn’t have been surprised considering who you were up against. Still, you wouldn’t beg...not when you could just _take_. You surged up, shoving him back and straddling him as you tapped into the freshly reactivated power left dormant by contact with Karlheinz’ blood, yanking his head back and sinking your teeth right into his neck. Laito gave a shocked exclamation of pleasure and surprise as his hands fell to his sides, his breath coming in heavy pants as you sucked relentlessly on his flesh, the feeling of his blood pouring into your mouth a rush like no other. As much as you enjoyed their blood, the Mukamis could never provide you with such a virile energy without you drinking far too much, and taking it by force made it all the more delicious.

“ _Ahh_ …” you fell back with a deep sigh of satisfaction, practically collapsing, the only thing keeping you up being Laito’s arms, which were suddenly around your waist. You felt so relaxed, as if you were floating on a cloud, so much so that when Laito dragged you into a kiss you didn’t protest, thinking he deserved at least this much for having such delicious blood.

“Such a... _fucking_...rush.” He moaned against your lips, mouth moving to your neck and driving in deep. After a moment he pulled away, a dark blush covering his face as he laughed breathlessly. “My god bitch-chan...you really are something. I never expected you to dominate me like that...I can’t _take_ it…” you smacked his groping hands away, staggering to your feet and moving away, breathing heavy and erratic as you stared at him in dawning horror. What had you just _done_?! After all this time how could you just fall back into familiar patterns so _easily_? After everything he had _done_? “Bitch-chan...don’t you fucking... _run_ …not after this...please...” you couldn’t even feel amusement at him being the one to end up begging, so heavy was your disgust with yourself.

“This is **never** happening again.” You declared before turning and running, ignoring his angry protests from behind you as you crashed through the doors, no destination in mind, your legs just obeying your need to get as far away from him as possible. You yelped as a hand grabbed your arm and dragged you into an empty classroom, shoving you into the desk at the front of it. You looked up to see Kou standing over you, expression apoplectic as he stared at the bite in your neck and the residual blood around your mouth.

“What the **hell** is this?” He snarled, giving you a harsh shake, his grip on your arm making your fingers numb. “You see them again for five _fucking_ minutes and you’re suddenly all over them?! You don’t live there anymore...why are you still so hung up on them?”

“ _Hung up_?!” You asked incredulously, straightening your spine. “He literally put the blood in my mouth himself! How is that _my_ fault?”

“That’s what you fucking _tell_ yourself,” he snapped, grabbing your face and pulling it close to him, right eye glowing red. “Go on, tell me how it was all him, that you resisted with everything you had. That you didn’t **love** it. _Go on_! Tell me! Oh, that’s right - _YOU CAN’T_!” He pushed away from you, shoulders trembling with anger. “I saw the whole fucking thing; you practicallly had an _orgasm_ by the end of it—”

“You have no fucking _clue_ what you’re talking about!” You interrupted furiously, and he gave an unstable laugh, running his fingers through his hair in agitation.

“Don’t I? You’ve never reacted so strongly with any of us. I...I can’t fucking **stand** it.” He was suddenly biting down on top of the mark left by Laito, crushing you to his chest. “I hate it...I hate it _so much_ …they get everything handed to them but they’re **not** having you. What does he give you that I _don’t_?!” He ripped away from you, expression wild as his eyes demanded an answer.

“I don’t know!” You yelled, tears forming in your eyes. “You think I goddamn _wanted_ to like it? I hate myself for it enough - you don’t need to be all up in my face making it fucking **worse**!” You shoved past him, marching from the room and making your way to the nearest bathroom, collapsing to the ground as soon as you locked the stall behind you, guilt and shame raging through you alongside the heavy satisfaction you had felt in the moment, still lingering.

_I can’t...believe what just happened_ , you thought, breath hitching as you stifled your crying. _Why can’t I control myself anymore? This vampire side of me is taking over more and more every day...what happens if it becomes_ ** _all_** _of me_? You stood, taking a deep breath, closing your eyes.

“I won’t lose myself,” you vowed, swiping at your eyes angrily. “I fought off Cordelia...so I can fight this part of me too.” You stepped from the cubicle, hearing the bell for lunch ringing through the building. You steeled yourself before heading out, knowing any vampire you came across would immediately know what had happened and with _whom_. It was time you stopped caring what they thought; after all, they didn’t show you the same courtesy. The minute you stepped into the cafeteria several pairs of familiar eyes turned to you, and you met them with your chin up, daring them to approach you. Kanato was looking rather annoyed, but confused at the same time, glancing between you and Laito with perplexion, whereas both Ruki and Yuma wore expressions of anger. Azusa just looked...empty, his face completely blank.

“Hey Y/N.” You turned to see Elaine walk in behind you, her face brightening in a smile. “I’m glad you’re okay, you weren’t in history...though neither was Laito... _ohmyg_ —” you jumped forward and covered her mouth with your hand, shaking your head frantically.

“ _Please_ don’t put that image in my head!” You begged, and she snickered. “I was in the nurses office! Some asshole punched me.” Her eyes widened in shock, going completely still.

“Who was it? I’ll fucking _kill_ them!”

“Mmm, please don’t say that so lightly,” you requested, mindful of who was listening in. “Just some asshole from physics but I...may have hit him back harder.”

“Oh my...you’re talking about Anai? But...he was just taken to hospital. The witnesses couldn’t remember who did it but...it was you?”

“Does that frighten you?”

“Fuck no. He deserved it for hitting you. Now let’s get some scran!” She said that last part in a thick northern English accent and you choked on your laughter, following her to the queue.

_Not everything is terrible_ , you thought with a smile. _If only the vampires were so mature_. Yes, _if only_...you were definitely not looking forward to the reactions of the Mukamis later, but for now you would just enjoy your peace.

While you still had it.


	35. XXII

The hour following lunch passed agonisingly slowly; not only did you not actually know much about Japanese history, but Laito was in the same class - somehow ending up at the lab table next to you - and he just would _not_ stop staring at you, a vaguely dazed expression on his face. It had been seriously creeping you out for at least half an hour now, and you had even noticed Elaine glancing between the two of you with puzzlement and then suspicion in her eyes. You were on your feet and out the door before the bell had even ended ringing, and you just thanked god that Fridays were an hour shorter than usual. Even dealing with the Mukamis reactions to your little blood tryst would be better than putting up with Laito any longer. Just as you reached the exit, however, an announcement came out over the speaker system requesting that you head to the head teacher’s office, something which you never thought you’d end up doing so you had no idea where it was. After a few misses you eventually found it with the help of multiple people, knocking cautiously on the door.

“Enter!” You opened the door and peeked around it, surprised to find that the headteacher was the only person in there; you had been expecting one of the Mukamis to be in there complaining to her about you ‘ _having sex_ ’ on school grounds just to punish you for your indiscretion, despite it not being the case. “Please, come on in miss L/N.” You did so, taking a seat before the desk.

“Um...can I ask what this is about?” You questioned tentatively, and she peered at you over her glasses, green eyes sharply focused on you.

“It is about your _grades_.”

“Oh...well I have been away for six months. I’m sure they would have slipped somewhat but I only came back yesterday so I don’t see―”

“Oh, no. That’s not it. I meant your previous grades. You were only here a few weeks, yes, but in that time you scored the highest in your year in biology, and in English you actually scored full each time...it suggests perhaps that second year lessons in these subjects are too simple. Dr Reinhart gave you a _glowing_ report―”

“Dr Reinhart?” You interrupted, startled, and she smiled coolly, adjusting her glasses.

“You may know him as Karlheinz by this point, rather than Reinhart. But nevertheless, he doesn’t give undue praise so clearly he wants you getting the most out of your education.”

“You know Karlheinz?” You questioned, voice flat, and she chuckled slightly.

“Who do you think paid for the new wing of the school? Although, you may not have noticed, having run away for six months.”

“Ah. So you know...everything?”

“Oh, not everything. Enough, though. You are going through an adjustment period, and naturally your guardian wants to help you as much as possible.” You stared at her incredulously, not quite believing what you were hearing.

“You do know that I’m actually past the age of highschool, right? And I have ceiling grades in English because I’ve been speaking it all my life. I don’t see how any of this is relevant really.” You pointed out, and she shrugged.

“I am well aware. But if the King of Vampires requests that you attend school then attend school you shall. The honour is _yours_ that he places you at such a high level of priority.” You gave a scoff, folding your arms.

“So what does _his highness_ want you to do about my grades?” You asked, voice heavy with condescension.

“You will be moved up into the third year classes for English and biology. They are at the same times so it shouldn’t be an issue. Now, get out before I decide to take offense to your flippant attitude toward **our** **_king_**.” You stood, shooting her a glare as you exited the room.

“Karlheinz is **not** my king.” The door slammed between you before you heard her response and you made your way back down, now irritated _and_ dreading going home. Nothing good ever came out of you being irate when added to a volatile situation - words tended to be said which were better kept in your mind. You stomped down the steps, not paying much attention to your surroundings until you walked right into someone. “Oh, sorry...ah. It’s _you_.” Laito smirked at you, reaching up to coil a strand of hair around his finger, leaning in so his face was inches from yours.

“Fancy meeting you here, bitch-chan. You have an awful habit of leaving just as things are starting to heat up. It’s had me feeling _awfully_ frustrated. Not even a quick fuck in the library after school helped,” that last part was said with a despondent sigh and you made a noise of disgust, slapping his hand away forcefully, though that only made his smile widen. “You really _are_ such a tease, all hot and cold. The **_dreams_** I have about you sometimes...mmm some of them are even too much for _me_ ~.”

“That,” you said, taking a huge step back. “Is information I **never** wanted to hear. So _thanks_. On an unrelated note, I won’t be _eating_ later. Don’t know _what_ might have preemptively ruined my appetite.”

“For someone who was riding me like a pro earlier you sure as hell act like a prude.” He pointed out, and you laughed sharply.

“ _Riding_ you? Ha, you fucking _wish_. I don’t know what flavour of delusion _you_ have been consuming, but _I_ was just hungry, that’s all. And _annoyed_. And though your blood is great and all, the slimy _creature_ it runs through isn’t something I want to have to bite **ever** again. Get **fucked** , Laito.” You spun and marched away, shooting him both middle fingers over your shoulders as he shouted out your name. You ducked into the car idling at the curb to find that the only one in it was Azusa, who glanced at you before quickly looking away. The silence lingered for a few moments more before he turned to you, refusing to meet your eyes even as he started to speak.

“Eve―”

“Hey sow, what the _hell_ did I tell you to do yesterday?” You jumped as Yuma suddenly appeared in the car, glaring over to you with immense displeasure. “One thing. I told you to do **one** fucking thing. What _was_ it?”

“I’m not playing this little game.” You snapped, and he grabbed your arm tightly, squeezing it so hard you had to stifle the involuntary cry that rose in your throat. “ _Okay_ Yuma! You said to stay _away_ from Laito, but in my defense _he_ came to _me_. Trust me, I wanted all that to happen about as much as _you_ did.”

“I really don’t think that’s the case, M neko-chan. Otherwise you wouldn’t have looked like you were having so much **fun**.” Kou stepped into the car, scowling at you. “You _straddled_ him, if I saw correctly. You certainly seemed to be the one in control.”

“This true?” Yuma demanded, and you nodded reluctantly, the resulting shake he gave you making your entire body ache. “ **Fucking hell**. Can’t leave you alone for five god **damn** minutes―”

“That’s enough. What’s done is done. She still chose to come back with us, did she not?” You were surprised to find Ruki standing up for you, his expression disinterested as he pulled out his usual book.

“But Ruki-kun! She was―”

“It doesn’t really _matter_.” He interrupted, looking sternly over at the two of them. “There is only _one_ Adam. Will you be so angry with whoever becomes him?”

“N-no! But I just thought that...that maybe Y/N would have…” Kou trailed off, eyes going to you then the floor. “I’m not going to apologise. I have every right to be annoyed. She betrayed us - all of us, including _you_! Stop acting like you’re above it all!”

“I am annoyed, yes, but do I see the need to make such a fuss? No. Karlheinz wants to find an Adam no matter what...if it is one of them then can we really stand in the way? After everything he has done for us?”

“...I guess not,” Kou’s voice was sullen as he sat back with his arms folded, Yuma letting go of your arm. The ride back was silent, the vampires seeming content to glower in peace. You went straight up to your room when you got back, immediately stripping off and stepping into an extremely hot shower, as if the water could wash away your regrets as easily as the day’s accumulated dirt and blood. You stood in front of the cracked bathroom mirror, swiping your hand across it to clear the condensation to see that you were practically glowing with health, skin smooth and unmarked, save for those damned scars left by Karlheinz. You frowned, opening your mouth and prodding at your teeth. Was it just you, or were they sharper since you had started drinking blood? You had tried to avoid looking, but after today you felt like there were far more pressing issues.

“Yeah...like that _fucking_ bloodlust. **_Ugh_**!” You slammed your fist into the mirror, shattering it completely and sending glass raining to the floor, stabbing into the soles of your feet as you spun and marched from the bathroom, wincing as the pain finally broke through. “Well _that_ was dumb…”

“Eve? Are you...okay? I heard a loud...crash then smelt blood.” You jumped as Azusa’s voice sounded from behind you, turning to face him whilst protectively tightening the robe you were (thankfully) wearing around yourself.

“I’m fine. Just some glass…” you peeked down to see a small pool of blood seeping from under both feet and you grimaced, thinking that pulling that glass out would possibly be the worst thing - no, _second_ worst thing - you had done today.

“I can...help you take it out...if you want.” You were surprised by his offer; just like the others you had assumed he was angry with you for biting Laito but it seemed like he was fine. You nodded slowly, allowing him to guide you to the bed and taking a seat. He kneeled before you, taking your left foot gently and peering at the underside before suddenly producing a pair of tweezers from _god_ knows where; he certainly hadn’t had them before, and they weren’t exactly _small_. He used them to take hold of a piece of glass, pulling it out slowly, his now iron like grip on your ankle suppressing your automatic recoil response as a sharp gasp of pain escaped your mouth. Great, now he would draw it out in order to ‘ _make you feel good_ ’. Why this pain was having such an impact was beyond you, perhaps because the cause of it was still buried in your foot. At least, that was your thought until you saw the two inch long shard of glass he was holding up, a slight smile on his face, then you decided that actually this mild level of pain was fine. He continued on methodically, getting out both large and miniscule pieces of glass with the skill of a professional, rinsing your feet off into a bowl full of water using a damp cloth, though you hadn’t actually seen him retrieve _either_.

“Thank you, Azusa...doing that myself would have been a real hassle. And...I’m sorry.” He looked up, and you suddenly found yourself unable to meet his eyes. “Sorry that I bit Laito, I mean. I still don’t think it was _all_ on me, but I know I could have tried harder to resist.”

“Eve...you once told me...you didn’t enjoy feeling pain...but that causing it in people who wronged you...makes you happy.” He was suddenly pushing you back onto the bed, hovering over you and meeting your eyes from up close; _too close_ ― “I saw...your face. When you bit him...then when you were telling him...you wouldn’t bite him again. You looked...pleased. Happy. I just want...my Eve to be happy, so...if that’s what it takes…”

“ _Ohhh_ my god. No, Azusa. No no **no**. You have it all wrong; I might have enjoyed myself in the moment but afterwards I felt so...dirty. Though, yes, I did get some enjoyment out of telling him where to stick it, but really who wouldn’t?” You reached up to cup his cheek in your hand, smiling tenderly. “The happiest I have felt since returning was seeing your delighted smile when you ate the cake I made you, and spending that time with you all without it becoming something sinister. I may feel pleasure and ecstasy, but that isn’t the same as happiness. I don’t want to go back there, Azusa. They’ll eat me alive, swallowing the last of my humanity as I become this blood driven _creature_ that thinks only of its next moment of satisfaction.”

“Eve…” you blinked, startled as a cool tear dripped down onto your face, though his expression was the most delighted you had seen it. “Thank you...for saying that.” He moved suddenly, lips touching to yours in an oh-so-fleeting moment, vanishing in the next blink you took, leaving you lying on the bed with a strange sense of emptiness in your chest.

***

The weekend passed in relative peace, once you figured out ways to placate the other three; for Kou this came in the form of attending his Saturday concert and helping him with his outfits - he had also bitten you while his _mic_ was on, but the fans seemed to think it was part of the show and liked it quite a lot considering the next song was about...well, the closest thing he could get to sex without completely destroying his brand. Considering he kept sending sly glances toward you whenever he sang the dirtier bits you felt like you had sufficiently made up for your so-called mistake, though it was thanks to that you even had enough energy to keep up with his rapid fire pace. Yuma had been relatively simple; the two of you took that trip that Laito had interrupted the other day, collecting a multitude of plants for the garden using the cash you had withdrawn using the school card - something you weren’t even aware you could do until Yuma informed you it could also act as a payment card outside of the school. He had seemed quite pleased with his haul, especially since you forked out for some of the more pricey and exotic plants; it wasn’t your money, after all. You spent most of that day helping him plant them, then by the end you offered to make the meals for the whole Sunday, which Ruki had agreed to under the condition that it be something everyone would enjoy, so you had simply decided to make a few tempura dishes and cook a selection of meats on a charcoal grill you found in a cupboard, something that was well received by all of them. So when Monday rolled around things were back to relative normality, Ayato still not back in school despite an entire four days passing since your return to it. Hopefully he would stay away for good; you had **more** than enough to worry about.

“So class, as you can see we have a new addition moving up from second year,” you **hated** class introductions, you had come to find as you stood in front of all these supposedly ‘older’ people already looking down on you despite you actually being closer to _their_ age than that of the second years. “I hope you will all be understanding if she needs to do any catching up―”

“I’m sure she will be fine, sensei.” Your eyes went to Ruki, who had been steadfastly ignoring you up until this point. How was it that you ended up in _his_ class? And to top it off, this was _also_ Reiji and Shu’s class. What terrible luck. “I doubt she hasn’t covered any of this before.”

“Ah...thank you for that endorsement, Ruki. coming from you that is quite something.” She said, looking uncomfortable at being interrupted by a student. Not as uncomfortable as _you_ , though, and you turned to her with a smile.

“Which seat is going to be mine?” You questioned, and she gestured to the seat right next to the window, far from any vampires, something that was _completely_ fine by you. As predicted the lesson was _too_ easy, the translations the teacher kept throwing your way absurdly simple. By the end of the lesson she was looking rather impressed, and slightly bewildered. You didn’t like teachers that attempted to undermine you, but it had simply seemed as if she were trying to gauge your prowess in the subject, something you had clearly proven with your rapid fire responses and perfect pronunciation. You only hoped she would stop after that; the last thing you wanted was attention for something which was generally completely unremarkable. You headed down to the sports hall with Yuuko and Elaine, quickly changing in the seclusion of a corner before heading out to find that it was...a _year group_ session.

“Ah, hello girls~!” Laito greeted, practically skipping over and sending you all a bright grin, Kanato trailing behind with a sullen expression on his face. “What’s up?”

“Nothing. Bye,” you went to head past him but Elaine grabbed your arm, tugging you back.

“Y/N,” she muttered under her breath. “ _Please_ don’t leave me alone with them.” You gave a sigh of defeat, shooting a glare over to Laito.

“Well, we’re starting the physical education lesson, like _everyone_ else here. Was that all, Laito?”

“I think we’re in the same group, so _no_. It's trampolining today as well! So _fun_.”

“ ** _Ugh_**. Could this get any _worse_?” You mumbled, and Laito laughed, patting you atop the head.

“Ayato could always show up!” You pressed your lips together in agitation, folding your arms.

“Where is he, exactly? He wasn’t in the last couple days, either.” You asked, and he shrugged.

“No idea. He hasn’t come home for about a week.” Laito responded flippantly, and you raised an eyebrow at him.

“So he doesn’t even know I’m back at school?”

“Nope. He hasn’t been around for us to tell him. Not like I really care; it’s been a lot quieter without him stomping around in a foul mood.” _That_ wasn’t a good sign, but you decided to put that away for later as your teacher pointed your group to a large trampoline, informing you that only the basics would be happening today. _Wonderful_.

“Wow Laito! You’re really good at this!” You rolled your eyes as one of the girls standing at the side of the trampoline sang his praises as he showed off with aerial cartwheels and triple back flips, the others around her agreeing wholeheartedly. Elaine gave a slight scoff next to you, shooting you a sly smile.

“Fingers crossed he jumps so high he smashes through the roof and is never seen or heard from again?” She said, and you gave a choked giggle, earning you a glare from Kanato, which puzzled you until you remembered he was possessive to the point that others making you laugh was perceived as a threat to his standing. Oh boy, you had _not_ missed that one bit.

“Maybe he’ll do a failed somersault and accidentally bite his tongue off,” you snickered, both of you hurriedly stifling your laughter as the teacher shot a warning glance your way. And yet the other girls were allowed to openly distract him with praise; double standards much? Soon enough it was your turn, and you gave a few halfhearted seat drops, the effort you were putting in utterly minimal.

“Y/N, I _know_ you can do better than that,” the teacher chided, disappointment heavy in her tone, and you shot her a frosty look.

“All due respect, miss, but Kanato refused to even get _on_ the trampoline when it was his turn. I don’t see how he got understanding and I get told I’m not doing my best. At least I’m trying.” You snapped, not regretting it even as anger flashed across her face.

“ _Detention_.” She declared, and you gave her a cynical smile, doing a casual midair flip before hopping down from the trampoline.

“No problem, miss.” You said, giving her a salute as you marched for the changing rooms, ignoring her demands for you to return to the lesson as it wasn’t finished. Who cared if you got detention? _You_? It got you an hour or so less of time spent with the vampires, so you actually didn’t mind. It wasn’t like Reiji was in a position to tell you off for it, after all. You changed quickly and headed back into the main building, meandering along corridors aimlessly, liking the empty quietness. You gave a yelp as you tripped over something suddenly, only just catching your balance and spinning around to see it was a leg you had stumbled cover, which was attached to a ‘ _sleeping_ ’ Shu, earphones in and eyes closed. “ _So_ sorry,” you muttered, hurrying away from him only to fully trip on his leg _again_ just a little ways further along the corridor this time actually sending you crashing to the floor. The unpleasantness of the collision with the ground was enough to tell you that Karlheinz’ blood was wearing off, made worse by the fact that the last time you had fed was on Friday with Laito, though you weren’t hungry _quite_ yet.

“Such a clumsy woman,” Shu pointed out, and you glared over at him, pushing yourself back to your feet.

“You’re the one sticking your legs under my feet on purpose.” You huffed, striding away only for him to trip you for a _third_ time, this time catching you as you fell, his grip on the bow at your neck only avoiding choking you due to his other hand behind your back as he pulled your face to his, expression unreadable.

“I need to speak with you.” With those words he straightened you up, towing you along by your bow.

“Shu, I’ll walk to...wherever we’re going just...let go of my...bow!” You gasped, stumbling, and he glanced back coldly, giving it a harsh yank.

“This is the _least_ I can do to you, Y/N. I would suggest you be grateful it is just this.” He continued on, faster than before, forcing you to practically run to keep up, the cold air that hit you leading to the realisation that you were once again on the roof. He gave your bow a sudden pull, swinging you around and tossing you onto one of the benches, gazing down dispassionately as you coughed and choked, ripping the bow from around your neck and tossing it aside angrily.

“What did you want to _speak_ to me about?” You asked sharply, throat aching.

“A few things, really.” He said, not moving to sit down despite his otherwise constant supine positions. “One is how it took Karlheinz so long to bring you back here. A man with his power...it should have been simple.”

“Well, Cordelia helped with that one. She taught me the basic principles; that nobody can travel through a mirror they can’t fit through in their true physical form, that even the slightest blemish in a mirror’s surface makes it incredibly risky to use...and that mirrors are the **only** things that can be travelled through in that manner, so large bodies of water and windows were fine. So first I shattered every large mirror in the house, and I _kept_ on smashing them when they got replaced...at least until they _snuck_ one in while I was out.” You took a sharp breath, chest hurting at the memory of that mirror hanging there, purposefully hidden from you despite them knowing your fear of them. You wondered if your family had even noticed your absence. “But she also made adjustments to the portal. When I stepped through it a kind of...tag was put on my soul. This tag prevented any portals from being opened when I was within a certain radius of them, and since that was how Karlheinz found me the first time and my house - somewhere he had opened a portal previously - had no mirrors he could travel through so he was unable to get to me.”

“That was awfully generous of Cordelia. Why exactly would she help you?”

“Don’t know. Maybe she started to like me,” you snorted sarcastically, and he gave you a slow, humourless smile.

“Even that snakelike woman would fall for you if she were constantly exposed to your inner workings, if they’re anything like what you displayed to us.”

“I think you have it wrong, Shu. Cordelia, falling for me? She despised me. The only reason she helped was so she could derail Richter and Karlheinz’ big plans.” You spluttered, thoroughly disturbed by his conclusion. He simply raised an eyebrow at you, expression sceptical.

“I think you are in denial, but that’s fine. You seem to lie to yourself about a lot of things.” He mentioned, and you wrinkled your nose at that statement, not liking how true it was. “The second thing I wanted was to ask what happened when he went to fetch you.”

“Why do you want to know that?”

“Simple curiosity,” he hissed, seeming unusually agitated; surely this was about something somewhat larger?

“Well, he was in my house when I got home and I ran for the back door, only he caught me, so I stabbed him in the eyeball and ran for the front door, but then he gave me a concussion and dragged me upstairs to the portal, but I managed to escape again and tossed myself down the stairs. I think I broke my neck, because everything went fuzzy and grey before I blacked out, but then I woke up in the Mukami mansion.” You glanced up to see he was staring down at you in shock, mouth slightly open as he digested your words. “What is it?”

“You stabbed...my father. In the _eye_.”

“Through the hand, really...the eye was an accident―” you trailed off as you heard him give a snicker, hiding his grin behind his hand and turning his back to you, shoulders shaking slightly as he tried to contain his mirth. “Shu, I’m really confused here...are you _laughing_ about your dad getting knifed in the eye because that’s―” he burst into full out laughter and you sat back, folding your arms. “Wow. I guess so.”

“It’s just...that _bastard_ has been tormenting us for years and we didn’t dare stand up to him and a human―” he choked on his laughter, wiping away tears of pure joy as he turned back to you. “A human like you can just stab him! Without fear, without hesitation―”

“Well I was plenty _scared_ ,” you interrupted crossly. “Though I didn’t actually hesitate, so you’re right about that. I think it actually really hurt him, even if he _did_ pull it right out and chuck me into a wall.”

“That’s _hilarious_ ,” he declared, collapsing onto the bench next to you as if finally letting go of some of that anger he had been holding toward you despite his eyes suddenly showing a keen sharpness as he gazed into yours. “You really are an exception to every expectation. I’ve missed that somewhat...and my last question is what is your relationship with Karlheinz?”

“MY _WHAT_?!” You yelped, the very idea of you having any sort of relations with that creature so repulsive that you physically recoiled, Shu’s hand lashing out to pull you back to him, forcing you to meet his eyes.

“You know what I’m asking. He has given you his _blood_. The only thing that could make that worse is if he _bit_ you as well.” _Oh boy_ , you thought, blood running cold. “...Y/N.”

“Mm...yes?”

“He bit you, didn’t he?”

“Uh...is that significant?” You asked hesitantly, and he scowled, grabbing your collar and dragging it aside to reveal the two scars in your neck.

“ _Damn it_. Karlheinz has never bitten anyone without the express intent of either killing them or making them his **property**.”

“ **Ahh** _what_?! Excuse me, why am I _just_ hearing this?!” You yelled, terror shooting through you. “How do I...does that mean I’m―”

“It doesn’t appear so. Humans that are bitten by him and are permitted to _survive_ are completely enthralled to the point that they become his slaves until the day they die. You, however, don’t seem to be enraptured by him.”

“ _Fuck_ no!” You protested vehemently, your entire body shaking. “He...when he bit me he said that I could still surprise him. Do you think that’s what...he meant? That it didn’t work? Please... _please_ tell me that I’m not some **slave** to that arrogant _fucker_.”

“The fact that you’re insulting him is a sign in itself; those he bites cannot speak ill of him or act in a way that would be a detriment for him. Even if someone has the strength of will to get the words out or perform the action it causes them immense pain until Karlheinz himself excuses them...he’s left some for _years_ , writhing in agony until their minds snapped.”

“Jesus fucking christ,” you whispered, horrifed. “Then...was that his intention? To make me his thrall?”

“Who knows...that man is as unfathomable as he is terrible. Even as his children we know very little about him. He was only present when _punishing_ us for misdeeds.” His hands on you became less rough, subtly guiding you to him as he drew in a breath. “You’re closer to him than anyone, Y/N...he has never done so much for a bride, **ever**. He’s hunting you _slow_ , so slowly you don’t notice...he’ll be here, in the school, over at the mansion you’re in now, in your dreams...until it is too late and he has you firmly in his grasp.” He lowered his mouth to your neck, his lips pressing against the skin as he continued speaking, you too chilled inside to even react. “He has a fascination with humans that borders on obsessive...and you, Y/N...you’re _perfect_. Everything he enjoys about humans, you encapsulate. Will, a strength unbefitting something so weak, optimism despite crushing odds. There are so many things I could list, but of all the emotions he has tasted but one, and you seem to have it in spades.”

“What...are you talking about?” You questioned, suddenly not wanting him to answer at all.

“Defiance.” He drove his teeth into your neck, dragging you to sit on his lap, arms ensnaring your waist as he drank heavily, a moan rising in his throat as the blood hit his tongue. You couldn’t even find the energy to protest, your thoughts preoccupied with this new and horrific idea that Karlheinz was _hunting_ you. What did that even _mean_? If it were simply for blood then a slow hunt would be no fun, so clearly he wanted _more_ than that. Honestly you had underestimated Karlheinz’ ability to stay impartial if all of what Shu suggested was the case, and you hoped that you would never see the _end_ result of this supposed hunt. You imagined it would be something even worse than living with the Sakamakis for the rest of your life. You barely noticed when Shu pulled away, standing and gazing down at you. “Be careful, Y/N. Though you’re an intelligent and frighteningly capable woman Karlheinz is like nothing you have ever known. As soon as you think you have him figured out, he will prove to you just how foolishly and dangerously **wrong** you are.” With those ominous words of warning he vanished, leaving you sitting numbly on the bench as you contemplated your new, horrible shift in reality.

_Karlheinz can’t possibly be trying to become Adam...he failed before so there’s no way he would potentially ruin his experiment just to be the one to fulfil the aim...right_?

***

“Neko-chan~! I heard someone got _detention_ today!” Kou said cheerily, leaving off the ‘M’, likely because his fans were listening in. “My my, now you’re a _delinquent_ , how scary~.”

“I told a phys ed teacher where to stick it, not exactly criminal behaviour.” You corrected, moving to an empty table and glancing back to see he was following you. “Oh. You’re sitting next to me today.”

“Aw no need to sound so disappointed!” He pouted, and you gave a scoff, sitting down. “You should be delighted by my company. I really don’t know _what_ is wrong with you to not want to bask in my idolistic glow.” He dropped down into the seat to your left and you immediately stuck your bag on the other seat.

“Um, _idolistic_ isn’t a word, and that’s _exactly_ why I don’t want to sit with you, Kou. You’re surrounded _constantly_.” As if on cue a flock of girls all started taking seats at the table, and you grabbed the back of the chair to your right as someone went to sit in it. “Sorry, I’m saving this seat.” She looked annoyed but didn’t kick up a fuss, sitting a couple seats down instead.

“Hey Y/N...what’s with the crowd today?” Elaine’s voice came from behind you and you moved your bag, gesturing for her to sit.

“Can’t you see? We have an _idol_ in our midst.” You pointed out, voice heavy with sarcasm.

“Meh, Kou’s music isn’t my thing so I don’t pay much attention to him,” she glanced over at the vampire in question with an apologetic smile. “No offense.”

“ _Some_ taken,” he responded jokingly, resting his chin in his palm. “You must be Elaine? Y/N likes you very much, I can tell. She doesn’t regard many people highly, but you seem to reach the bar.”

“Well that’s...kind of true, actually.” You shrugged, turning to your food. “But that’s more because I keep to myself unless someone approaches me.”

“Oh _really_? Well, I’m honoured you think of me that way.” She jested, eyes going to Kou. “So how exactly do you know each other?”

“Oh well she’s living with me and my brothers.” Elaine’s eyes widened in disbelief as the table exploded into noise, all the girls wanting to know for how long, why and how _naked_ you had seen him, for some reason. “Everyone calm down! It’s simply because our adoptive father thought it would be nice to offer her a place to stay after returning from her six month leave of absence. Nothing is going on with her between any of us...yet~.” That last was said with a cheeky little wink, and you sighed, deciding it was best to just not encourage him even as the girls began to get worked up.

“First the Sakamakis then the Mukamis. Such _strange_ people to assign as roommates for a girl.” Elaine mused, her pointed tone making the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. “One must wonder _why_? Especially with both families containing high profile individuals. Y/N, your parents aren’t politicians are they, because this seems like something they would do, palming their kid off onto someone else for favours.”

“Jesus, _no_. I wish these weird conspiracy theories would _stop_. And, fyi, I’m not a ‘kid’. I handle myself pretty well.” You huffed, annoyed that Kou had just given her another potential clue that could lead to her linking the Sakamakis and Mukamis together and then to the eventual discovery of their vampiric nature. “My father just knows both their fathers. Nothing _too_ weird about that. There was a bit of...friction at the Sakamaki household when I had to leave so we thought it would be best for me to live elsewhere.”

“Ah, makes sense.” She said, finally dropping it as she began to eat her lunch. After a few more rather probing questions by some of the girls you were finally able to finish your lunch in peace, or as much peace as you could get with about twelve girls all gossiping and flirting with Kou. It honestly had you wanting to pull your hair out, and judging from both Kou _and_ Elaine’s amused smiles they both knew it. You _really_ needed to stop letting your emotions show on your face so obviously. When the bell rang you practically jumped out of your seat as if you had been electrocuted, quickly making your way to the chemistry lab, Elaine in tow as she giggled uncontrollably.

“You could show _some_ sympathy, Elaine.” You grumbled, sending her a frown over your shoulder only to be met with more laughter.

“Sympathy for the person living in a mansion with four hot guys, huh?” She questioned, and you gave her a withering glare.

“It isn’t as simple as all that. They all have their issues.” You informed, and she gave a hum of interest.

“Got any juicy secrets?”

“Not secrets, per se, just the normal irritating things people do. They aren’t just pretty faces and normatively attractive bodies you know. Shockingly, they have depth; the only problem is that depth is often... _troublesome_.” You left it at that as you took your seat, finding that Laito had already situated himself at your table. “Why are you so persistent? I’m sure I was quite clear yesterday.”

“Mmm, you said you wouldn’t bite me again. Nothing about staying away from you or about _me_ biting _you_.” He pointed out with a sly little smile, and you narrowed your eyes at him, shuffling your chair as far away as you could without being out in the aisle. Elaine took the seat on the other side of the table, a smirk on her face as she glanced between the two of you.

“Trouble in paradise?”

“ _Hardly_ ,” you scoffed, shooting her the finger to which she responded with a wide grin. You quieted down as the lesson commenced, hating how good of a lab partner Laito was when he wasn’t intentionally sabotaging you. Eventually biology rolled around and you once again found yourself standing at the front of a room of ‘upperclassmen’ staring at you as the teacher awkwardly introduced you and told them to be patient if you weren’t quite up to speed.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Again that was Ruki, who was casually leafing through a book at the back of the lab, looking as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Clearly he hated watching introductions as much as you hated being a part of them. “She did very well in English earlier.”

“Ah! Well, if you vouch for her then I’m sure she will be just fine.” _What the hell? How does Ruki have such sway in the class? What is going_ ** _on_**?!

“Yeah...thanks. My seat?” The man gestured to the one next to Kou, who gave you a jaunty little wave. _My god,_ ** _how_** _is that seat not already taken_? You thought as you made your way to it, wondering why, out of a class that also had Azusa, Ruki _and_ Yuma in it, you had ended up with the vampire most likely to distract you from your work.

“Welcome to my table Y/N-chan! Now, there are a few ground rules, so let me just—”

“I’ll stop you right there, Kou. You don’t enter my space, I don’t enter yours. Okay?”

“Hmm, _no_. When I’m absent due to concerts, make sure to make an extra set of notes, and—”

“I would rather eat lead.” You responded with a smile. “Maybe instead, since we like, _live_ together, you could just copy my notes when we see each other at home?”

“Ugh.” He gave a pout, most likely a show for the onlookers. “You’re not very nice to me at school, Y/N-chan. I wonder why that is.”

“Perhaps I simply don’t care about your status as an idol so I’m not constantly falling at your feet?” You suggested, pulling your textbook from your bag. “I’m being perfectly reasonable. If someone _else_ wants to take notes for you and carry out whatever other specific requirements you have for ‘ _your table_ ’ I would be most happy to swap seats with them.” You found it funny that the surrounding girls who had been giving you reproachful glances were suddenly very preoccupied with anything _but_ you and Kou. It seemed like they hadn’t quite been able to hack it.

“Ah, I suppose it’ll be fine.” He shrugged, and you sighed; judging from his easy dropping of the subject he had never expected you to agree in the first place and had simply put on a show to make the others in the class think you were being unfair toward his needs. _How_ ** _annoying_**. You glanced at the clock, screaming internally at the fact you were only five minutes into the lesson.

_Only fifty five minutes to go_ …

***

Over the coming week there had been _many_ close encounters with the Sakamakis, though much to your delight Ayato still hadn’t returned, making your life about ten times easier. Still, the Sakamakis bit you with an alarming regularity considering you only saw them at school; even Reiji had given in to his desires, though he very much expressed how disgraceful it was of you to tempt him so openly at school...despite you not having done a thing. Your fault, naturally. You hadn’t missed any of _that_ , you could say for certain. You were feeling much more exhausted than usual, you could tell. As soon as you got home the Mukamis made it their business to replace every bite from the Sakamakis with their own, often drinking far too much. Ruki, especially, had been acting more erratic than usual. Before he would bite you once a day, perhaps twice, but now you found that every single time you came across him he was grabbing you and sinking his teeth in, each time pulling back and staring into your eyes with a strange desperation that was quickly followed by a brief defeat then anger as he demanded you leave his sight.

“Eve...are you feeling...okay?” You glanced up from your armchair to see Azusa standing over you, a concerned frown on his face. “Do you need...some blood?”

“Mm, no...I’m fine.” You weren’t exactly lying; your hunger was still sated from drinking from him before school, but as usual the day had taken its toll and the little energy you had gained from the small amount of blood had just about run out. “I couldn’t...ask you to give more. It would be...unfair.” Your words were interspersed with yawns you tried and failed to stifle. Your nightmares hadn’t been helping you, either; they had grown in intensity as of late and often woke you up before even five hours of sleep.

“You ain’t looking too good there, sow.” Yuma commented from behind you, leaning over your shoulder to press a sugar cube between your lips, which you consumed without thought as the gesture had become shockingly commonplace.

“Thanks, Yuma.” You sighed, pulling your blanket tighter around you.

“You haven’t been as lively as usual, M neko-chan. Maybe you need more blood?”

“Or...you can cut down on the drinking of my blood?” You suggested hesitantly, and they stared at you as if you had just suggested the most absurd thing.

“Why on earth would we do that?”

“Because if I drop dead I can’t exactly find an Adam, can I?” You muttered, yawning again. “The energy I get from your blood bolsters me, and usually it’s fine but with me being back at school—”

“Then tell **_them_** to stop biting you.” Kou snapped, scowling at you. “It isn’t like they live with you. Why do they need so much blood, anyway?”

“Can’t answer that one.” You shrugged, freezing as a shadow fell over you. “...Ruki?” You looked up to see his expression was cold and distant, his hand reaching down and grabbing you by the wrist, wrenching you up out of the seat and away from the main seating area, the other three only just seeming to realise you were gone.

“Ruki! Where are you taking M neko-chan?” Kou demanded, running after the pair of you as he dragged you through corridors, yanking you harshly if you so much as fell a step behind and leaving you in tears of pain. “ ** _Ruki_**!” The dark haired vampire rounded on Kou, glaring so fiercely at him that he took a step back.

“We have been too lenient with her. If we are to become Adam we _must_ be stricter. She cannot be allowed her freedom, her _defiance_. From now on she will be kept like the livestock she **is**.” You cried out as he suddenly tossed you to the floor in a bare room save for a bed and small sink, not even a toilet.

“Wait Ruki! You don’t have to lock me in here, please—!” You scrambled to your feet only to have him shove you into the wall at the back, driving his teeth into your neck and drinking so deeply it made your vision blacken, breath coming in short gasps. You caught your balance on the wall as he stepped back, barely able to hear his next words.

“We won’t be providing you with blood any longer; it has clearly led to a stalemate. We will **not** fail in becoming Adam.”

“ ** _Wait_**!” You shouted, only making it a few steps before your knees gave way, the door slamming shut and locking with a definitive click, blocking out Kou’s angered protests. You gave a small sob, curling up in a ball as you felt unconsciousness gripping you, sending you off into a dreamscape full of new nightmares.

***

About a week had passed, you estimated, though by this point you could barely think straight enough to count up to a minute. Not only were you feeling delirious from blood loss but Ruki had been true to his word on not providing you with blood; every time the other three made an attempt to give you even a little he appeared to drag them away, and you could see it was really getting to the others. Each time they visited they took less and less blood, and Azusa had actually stopped biting you altogether, choosing to simply hold you in his arms as you cried. You didn’t think it was _entirely_ out of kindness; you saw in his face a strange joy whenever he was with you now, and you suspected it was because seeing you in such a poor state was actually _hurting_ him. While not physical, it was still an effective method of pain, one which he probably wasn’t even used to so it was all the more intense. 

How had this gone so bad so quickly? Things had been so good compared to what you had expected, you were _finally_ starting to settle, to adjust...then Ruki _had_ to knock you back to square one, shockingly easily, at that. The moon shining through the small, prison-cell-like window was the only thing illuminating the room, and you were sitting on the bed with your knees drawn to your chin, feeling like bulls were raging about in your head, thoughts screaming out in hunger and frustration despite your outer appearance being haggard and frail. Would the Sakamaki mansion really be any worse than your current existence? Just as you thought that you heard the scuff of a shoe before you, and you looked up to see Ayato glaring down at you, his catlike eyes holding an immense amount of anger as he reached down and grabbed your wrist, pulling you up into him.

“ **Found you**.” There was a split second when the door flew open, revealing a wide eyed Ruki, to whom Ayato shot a venomous glare of challenge, as if just **daring** him to try and take you from him. Then you were out in the cold forest, Ayato immediately shoving you away and backing you into a tree, his breathing erratic as he took you in. “ _Six_ ** _fucking_** _months_.”

“Aya...to…” you could barely get his **name** out for fucks sake, how were you going to defend yourself against _anything_ he was about to do to you? He took a sharp breath as he looked into your eyes, a conflicted expression passing across his face until his eyes panned down to your neck, covered in bruised bites that were painfully obvious.

“How many times did you let them have their way with you?!” He demanded, grabbing you by the hair and dragging your collar aside to reveal the bites spanning across your chest and shoulders, your only response being a slight whimper as the cold hit the marks full on. “Your blood belongs to ore-sama **only** , you hear me?!” He sunk his teeth into your neck, pressing you to his chest as if somehow having you closer would make more blood flow into his mouth. You managed one single sob before passing out, Ayato catching you before you could drop to the floor and gazing down at you. “...so this is what you really look like?” He brushed your hair away from your face, drinking in your features as he lifted you into his arms.

“I like it.” With those words he took off running, mindful of the vampires that may be pursuing him, though in the state he was in he would have **gladly** taken on all four. But that could wait...you were back where you belonged, after all...


	36. XXIII

A rhythmic pounding surrounded you as you floated in an endless sea of white, mind unfocused and body feeling numb. With each beat of sound red cracks splintered across the landscape, lighting everything crimson in split second bursts before they subsided, leaving everything a pristine white once again. You closed your eyes, splitting pain lancing through your head suddenly as colour burst across the back of your eyelids, the world around you becoming solid as your feet hit the ground. You cracked your eyes open to see you were standing in a forest, lit up by the glow of the full moon overhead. You looked around cautiously, noticing that a lot of the trees were darker in patches, though it wasn’t from being burnt. You reached out a hand, pulling away from the surface of the tree with a red liquid staining your fingers.

_Blood_.

You stumbled back, yelping as you slipped on a liquid beneath your heels, landing in another horribly sticky puddle that was still warm to the touch. You scrambled up, breathing shallow as you took in the trail of blood leading further into the woods. You followed it hesitantly, wondering how on earth so much blood had gotten out here in the forest. Surely this was _far_ more than one person was capable of? It coated every surface you saw like gruesome abstract splatter art, and the _smell_...though you generally enjoyed the smell of blood, this thick cloying meaty scent was choking you; something was just _so_ deeply unpleasant about it, but you couldn’t put your finger on what. You entered a small clearing and had to slap a hand over your mouth to smother the scream that rose in your throat as you watched an eye patched wolf ravaging a screaming vampire, judging by the long fangs in his gaping mouth. As if sensing your presence the wolf looked up, its one golden eye locking with yours as it dropped the vampire, hackles rising as it growled, a deep and resonant sound that seemed to quake the very ground beneath you.

“No…no no no—” you whispered, feet frozen to the forest floor as it sunk into a crouch, muzzle peeling back from its bloody teeth in a snarl. You shrieked as it suddenly lunged, finally able to move as you dropped down, the blood that had soaked the mud beneath you actually helping as you used your momentum to slide right under its leap, immediately staggering to your feet and sprinting for the other side of the clearing. You ran straight through the forest, hearing the heavy thudding of paws behind you, now more than one set. You tripped on an outcropping root, crashing to the floor with a choked scream as you heard the pace of the wolves pick up, the one with the eyepatch bounding into the clearing you had found yourself in first, circling you menacingly. Strangely enough, when the other wolves arrived they sniffed around in puzzlement, as if unable to find you despite many of them looking right at you. Still, the golden eyed wolf kept its eye firmly on you, though its movements had become rather unsure as it reacted to the confusion of its fellow wolves. Now that you had time to think, the wolf actually looked quite familiar, something you had _almost_ seen before…

Then everything clicked into place.

“...Shin Tsukinami?” You questioned breathlessly, and the wolf went completely still, eye narrowing as it looked at you properly for the first time...moving closer and closer until you were practically nose to nose, its breath reeking of torn flesh and that horrible off smelling blood. It gave a harsh bark, the other wolves ceasing their erratic movements as they stood at attention. That golden eye never broke contact with yours as its body gave an alarming _CRACK_ , morphing before your very eyes into a vaguely familiar young man crouching before you with ruffled strawberry blond hair and a single eye that matched that of his wolf form, the other covered by an eyepatch that also went over the left side of the pair of glasses he was wearing. He didn’t move, or speak, simply observing you with an eerily wide smile. You put a good few feet between you before getting to your feet, eyeing him warily. Why wasn’t he saying anything? How was he even in your dreams?

“So you must be Yui Komori.” You jumped as a deep voice sounded from behind you, spinning to face a young man with golden eyes like Shin’s, with slit pupils much like a snake’s and white hair that darkened to maroon at the tips. You now realised that it was not, in fact, Shin who had brought you here, but rather _him_. The power you felt emanating from him was suffocating, though it was tainted with a strange disjointedness that you were sure you should be able to place.

“Not...not _quite_ ,” you clarified after taking a moment to collect yourself, and his eyes narrowed, hand lashing out to grab your chin and pulling your face up to his. The fact that he could touch you here was frightening; just like Karlheinz, he could make contact with you in your dreams.

“You certainly reek of **foul** vampires...but under all that is a First Blood heart. If you are not Yui Komori, then who—” the world suddenly cracked around you, red pouring through and starting to rise up from the ground, only the white haired one - _Carla_ , you remembered - seeming to notice anything had changed. He stood back with a smile as you began to sink down into the crimson liquid, gasping as it began to corrode your skin. “It matters not. We will be seeing you in the flesh _very_ soon.” You choked as your head went under, blood filling your lungs and suffocating you, not even allowing for a scream as you were dragged to the very deepest depths…and then your eyes flashed open to see a pink canopy overhead.

“Oh...god…” You could tell from the agonising dryness in your throat that you were awake, and judging by the pink you were back in your old room at the Sakamaki manor. _Not_ good. You pushed yourself up, gasping as dizziness smashed into you like river rapids, almost blacking out there and then as a dull pain shot across your neck and shoulders.

“Ah~! Looks like bitch-chan is finally awake!” You couldn’t even manage an exasperated sigh as Laito suddenly appeared at the edge of your bed, a genuinely delighted smile on his face. “Welcome home!”

“H...ha… _home_...that’s a...good one.” You rasped, and he tweaked your nose affectionately, for all the world looking like a little kid getting a puppy for Christmas. 

“The way they were keeping you back there...now that just doesn’t seem _right_. You’re in your rightful place now, bitch-chan, so smile for me?”

**_God_** _I’m so thirsty…blood...dear god I need blood_ ** _right now_** —

“Hmm,” Your eyes went to Laito, who was smirking knowingly at you. “You aren’t simply suffering from blood loss, are you, bitch-chan?”

“So... **hungry** …” you grated, gripping the sheets so tightly you heard them ripping beneath your fingers, the scritchy scratching inside your head spiking in intensity when Laito gave an amused chuckle, tapping his finger teasingly against your lips.

“I would offer up my blood, but you very much made it clear that you would never be biting me again.” He taunted, and with that something deep in you _snapped_ , a feral snarl rising in your throat as you brought your teeth down on his finger, blood immediately filling your mouth, though when you swallowed it you could swear there was something... _solid_...your eyes went to Laito’s hand, which was now down one index finger.

“Oh. My god. I did **_not_** mean to do that.” You said, feeling slightly queasy even as strength flashed through you, the wounds on your skin already healing and your headache subsiding delightfully fast. “I am _so_ sorry. Oh my god.”

“Sorry won’t grow my _finger_ back, bitch-chan.” He said reproachfully, looking rather shocked as he stared at the empty space it used to be. “This is certainly new…I’ve been involved in some pretty hardcore stuff but never have I had a _limb_ removed.”

“It’s a _finger_ , Laito. It’ll grow back.” You jumped as Reiji appeared, looking between the two of you with an uncharacteristic amusement in his eyes. “Biting his finger off...I see you haven’t got a handle on your _hunger_ yet. That, or you just got sick of Laito’s voice.” He scoffed, and you felt yourself go red.

“It wasn’t on purpose…” you hesitated, remembering just how much force you had put behind the bite. “ _Mostly_.”

“Oh my, bitch-chan~! It’s awfully cute how upfront you are about _dismembering_ me.”

“Sarcasm doesn’t suit you, Laito.” You snipped, and there was a mocking laugh from the doorway, Subaru appearing in it, his eyes on Laito’s hand as he grinned wickedly.

“She got you good, huh?” He said, and Laito gave him a cold smile.

“Fuck off back to your coffin, _Subaru_.” He said airily, the youngest Sakamaki simply shooting him the middle finger before moving to stand above you, looking down at you in question.

“Do you want to go back there now?” He asked, and you frowned, turning your face away.

“I don’t know.” You admitted, and he sighed irritably, grabbing your face and forcing you to meet his eyes.

“You would go back there where they were keeping you locked up like an animal and _starving_ you?”

“Is it any better here?” You shot back, and Laito gave a soft laugh, leaning in to run his tongue up your now mark-free neck.

“I know that our blood is superior~.” He murmured, and you flinched as his mouth reached your ear, taking it between his teeth gently. “I know that you believe you hate it here, but this new dynamic...well something like that could make your life so much more interesting.”

“Ugh. Laito, you really have zero inhibitions in that pleasure obsessed brain of yours. And really, you think the others will be on board with it? Don’t make me _laugh_.” You pointed out, wrenching away from both him and Subaru, getting to your feet.

“I see _you're_ doing better, chichinashi.” You pressed your mouth into a line as Ayato sauntered into the room, looking incredibly and infuriatingly smug.

“You’re still calling me chichinashi, are you?” His eyes went to your chest, eyebrows raising slightly before he met your eyes, a strange coldness in them.

“It’s the name ore-sama assigned to you, so you will _keep_ it regardless.” He ordered, and you sighed, throwing your hands up in defeat.

“Fine. Who gives a fuck? Call me whatever. How did you find me?”

“Oh bitch-chan you should have _seen_ his face when he finally came back to the house and smelt you on all of us—”

“Shut the **fuck** up, Laito. If you had fucking _texted_ me then maybe we all could have had chichinashi back with us a lot **sooner**.” He snapped, and Laito gave a shrug, laying back on your bed and observing his newly regrown finger with a smile.

“I don’t know your number, brother. Besides, _you’re_ the one who left at such a crucial time.”

“You’re all so noisy.” You glanced back to see Shu was now settled back on the bed, Laito somehow ending up on the floor; you hadn’t even seen him chuck Laito off the bed...what a shame. “Our food has returned to us, so what? Are we supposed to be _pleased_? Do you all forget the reason she wasn’t with us in the first place? She wasn’t kidnapped, she didn’t die...she _ran away_.”

“Yes, that fact is well established.” Reiji said sharply, glaring at his elder brother. “And yet it took you so long to go to our father in order to retrieve her. Otherwise she would have been back here within the day. Your pride will kill you one day, you good-for-nothing.”

“Actually, I went to him immediately. I just didn’t feel the need to inform you all. Any time taken was due to his own inability, not mine.”

“What a ridiculous—”

“No, he’s right. Karlheinz couldn’t get through to me until the day I returned here,” you cut in, not enjoying standing up for someone who had just referred to you as mere ‘food’ but feeling the need to anyway. “He wasn’t very happy about that, actually.”

“Even less so about the knife to his eye,” Shu murmured, and you shot him a glare as the others stared at you in open shock.

“Our father…?”

“In the _eye_?!”

“I was aiming for his hand and used too much force, can we _drop it_?” You said sharply, and Reiji gave a slight laugh of disbelief.

“You still manage to raise the bar on your absurd recklessness.” He pointed out, shaking his head slightly. “You are incredibly lucky he permitted you to survive after that.”

“Hm, _lucky_ isn’t the word I would use.” You corrected, and he gave you a withering stare.

“Any attempts of suicide will be met with a punishment far worse than death.” He warned, and you gave an irate huff, folding your arms.

“Are you all in my room for a reason? Except...where’s Kanato…?” They all glanced at each other, something passing between the five of them before they turned back to you in unison.

“He is...preparing to welcome you back.” Reiji said cagily, heading for the door, Shu and Subaru following suit. _Wow, one mention of Kanato and they’re running like bats out of hell. That’s promising_.

“What the hell is going on?” You questioned hesitantly, and Ayato shrugged, for once looking slightly perturbed.

“Don’t know what that little hysteric has planned, but it’s likely not anything good.” He muttered before also vanishing, leaving you and Laito in the room alone.

“Ah, they’re just...overreacting.” Laito reassured, smirking over to you. “Everyone wants you to themselves, you see, but we all agreed that Kanato would have to go first...ever since you left he has been alarmingly unstable. More so than usual, I mean. Since your return to school he _has_ been slightly better, but he’s been holed up in his doll room for days planning... _something_. You had better get down there now, actually, or he’ll think you’re making him wait on purpose.” With those words he disappeared, leaving you contemplating your likely death as you went to the wardrobe to find yet another broken mirror and rack of designer clothing. **_Fucking_** _Karlheinz_ , you thought, pulling out a cute lilac dress that screamed ‘ _eat me_ ’ and holding it up thoughtfully. What did it matter anymore?

“Hm...I might as well look good for my **funeral**.”

***

You stood in front of the doors to Kanato’s little hall of dead people, the chill not as sharp as usual, though you thought that was probably due to you just being used to it rather than the temperature being normal. You raised a hand to knock only for the doors to swing open all on their own, the room beyond pitch black even _with_ the help of the power you were sending to your eyes to enhance your sight. You hesitated, and though you could see no indication of Kanato being inside there were...noises. Ones that made you feel like you were suddenly submersed in ice water, hairs rising on your arms as you stepped forward into that darkness, trying to ignore the scratching and scuttling of things from deep inside, the strip of light coming in from the open doorway doing nothing to comfort you.

“Kanato? You...wanted to see me?” Silence. “...Kanato?” You yelped as the doors suddenly slammed shut behind you, plunging you into total blindness, unable to see your hand even when it was over your eye. You flinched as light suddenly hit your eyes, closing them for a second to adjust. You opened them to find Kanato was seated at a small, circular table at the center of the room, the source of the light being an ornate candelabra in the middle of the table. He looked up from the teacup in front of him, giving you an oddly coy smile as the seat opposite him pulled away from the table all on its own.

“You look lovely. I’m glad you decided to dress up.” He said, voice hushed as he gestured to the seat. You walked over and took it, arranging the skirt of your dress carefully as you eyed him warily.

“Hm...Kanato, where’s Teddy?” The stuffed toy’s absence was glaringly obvious and rather disturbing; you had never known Kanato to go anywhere without it. Come to think of it, you actually hadn’t seen him with it since returning to school, and he gave a shrug, a complex mix of emotion flashing across his face before it relaxed back into neutrality.

“He wanted us to have some time alone…” he said cryptically, pushing a teacup in your direction. “I thought it would be nice to celebrate your return with a tea party.” Suddenly the table was laden with sweets of all kinds, the delicate scents mixing to create a smell that was utterly heavenly. You were _immediately_ suspicious.

“Ah, thank you Kanato! That’s so thoughtful of you.”

“Well?” His eyes were keenly focused on you, leaning forward in his chair. “Aren’t you going to eat something? Drink your tea?”

“Um...of course! I just...don’t know where to even start. You’ve prepared so many delicious looking things!” You said, _really_ not wanting to eat any of it. He nodded slightly, taking a sip from his own cup.

“Understandable,” he murmured, eyes flickering to the cup. “Perhaps a drink, then?”

“I...okay.” You picked up the cup, the smell wafting up from it certainly not tea...but it _did_ smell good. You took a cautious drink, freezing as the taste of blood hit your tongue. _Of_ ** _course_** _it’s blood_ , you thought as you set the cup down. _But something isn’t quite right...it’s not the same as Laito’s, or even the Mukamis_ …

“Do you like it?” Kanato questioned, interrupting your thoughts. You gave him a quick smile, nodding as you did so.

“Yes...thank you.”

“Then why aren’t you drinking the rest?” His voice was sharply demanding, and you obediently picked up the cup again; it wasn’t like the concept of drinking blood was something horrifying to you. As you finished off the rest of the liquid something bumped against your lips, and when you looked down into the cup your saw it was...a **finger**. You set the cup down with a clatter, eyes wide as you realised why the blood was so unfamiliar to you; it was _human_. So the _finger_ …you fished it out of the cup, dropping it with a yelp as you saw it had a familiar looking ring around it, you just couldn't _place_ it. Your eyes shot to Kanato’s, the last thing you saw being his obscenely wide grin before everything went _black_. You shot to your feet, scrambling blindly away from the table as you felt panic claw at your throat.

“Kanato! This isn’t _fucking_ funny—” you took a few more steps back, gasping when your arm brushed against something where there should have been empty space, whipping around to face whatever it was only to feel nothing when you reached out a hand. “Kanato _please_! Just t-turn the lights back on.” There was a giggle from directly in front of you, though you couldn’t see a _damn_ thing, cold hands taking hold of your face and pulling you forward.

“That frightened expression is terribly cute~!” He praised, voice coming from **behind** you.

“K-Kanato—” your voice shook uncontrollably, and by this point you didn’t see any point in putting on a brave face, not when he clearly saw you were _terrified_.

“Yes...call out my name even more...I like it when you say my name in that scared voice.” He whispered, thumbs caressing your cheeks though you had a horrible feeling they weren’t _his_ , since his voice was way off to your left.

“Please...stop this. I don’t like it.” You begged, and he gave a cruel laugh, the hands on your face suddenly vanishing.

“ _I do_. I love your face when it’s all contorted in fear. It’s awfully beautiful. Perhaps I should preserve you like this forever...so you can _never_ leave me again.” His voice went contemplative at the end, and you drew in a sharp breath, closing your eyes and trying to get your bearings. Where was the door? You thought it was...behind you, perhaps? However when you turned in that direction you heard a hiss like a thousand angry snakes rise up, coming from every single direction. “Where do you think **you’re** trying to go?” You screamed as hands grabbed you from behind, throwing you down to the floor, the impact splitting the skin of your palms.

“Kanato! I’m...I’m sorry...if you want to talk about this then—”

“I **don’t**...and how sneaky of you, trying to distract me with the smell of that delicious blood.” A hand took hold of your wrist, raising it upward and though you couldn’t see what was happening the feeling of a tongue running across the graze on your hand was expected. “ _Much_ better than that Yuuko’s…” you suddenly couldn’t breathe, chest constricting tightly as you remembered the finger with the familiar ring on it, the **human blood**. You wrenched your hand free, gagging as you recalled how easily you had drank it, hyperventilating as you envisioned Yuuko lying on a slab with Kanato cutting off pieces of her as she _screamed_ —

“What have you _done_?!” You demanded frantically, dreading the answer.

“Ahhh Y/N, you’re always so **concerned** about her, aren’t you? Poor, helpless, _human_ Yuuko.” Kanato’s voice was changing, somehow deeper and more resonant, and though it was certainly his it was... _demonic_. “For six whole months I thought about your punishment...how I would make you _pay_ for betraying me. I’m glad you didn’t die when I pushed you off the roof...this is so much more **fitting** than death.”

“You _bastard_ ,” your voice cracked horribly as you tried to hold back your hysteria even as it fought its way free like a wild animal. “How could...you…” your voice trailed off, your brain catching up to you. “Of course you’re capable of this. What am I saying? You can’t change, Kanato. You’ll just keep on being like this...stuck forever as someone I completely _despise_. Even if you smile, even if you shower me with sweet words...you’re still **rotting** underneath, just like your **fucking** dolls.”

“Be careful what you say, **Y/N**.” He warned, right in front of you, and you whimpered as cold, hard fingers clawed at you from all sides, pulling at your hair and pinning your legs to the floor. Still, as frightened as you were you continued to speak, though you knew you were practically signing your death sentence.

“You will _never_ be enough to make me want to stay here. You’re so blindly driven by jealousy and childish fits of rage that you didn’t even see what a monumental mistake killing Yuuko was. I’m never going to forgive you for that.” To your surprise he actually gave a giggle, sounding much more like his normal self as a hand brushed your cheek, this one different to the others that were holding you in place.

“Who said I killed her?” You froze, eyes wide. “Oh, that look of surprise is cute too! I think I prefer this new face more; there’s so much range, so much I haven’t seen. I want it _all_.” You felt his lips press into yours with a strange sense of detachment, wondering whether you would ever be able to successfully read Kanato’s moods as tears slipped down your face, his tongue catching them meticulously, ending with placing butterfly kisses on your eyelids. “Mmm, your teary expression is nice as well. I knew you wouldn’t like it if I killed her...I’m not quite prepared to have you look at me with hatred and disgust. No...though I did steal her ring~.” You flinched as the candles flared back to life, revealing the scene to be just as it had been before, Kanato sitting at the table cross legged, sipping his cup of blood as he observed you calmly. You staggered to your feet and spun for the door, practically running for it, his laughter utterly unbearable as you grabbed hold of the handle and yanked only to find it was locked.

“ _Let me out_!” You ordered, your body trembling from head to toe as you rattled the handle desperately. “Kanato let me _out_ or I swear—”

“How cute,” he murmured from mere inches behind you, his hand reaching down to cover yours. “Such a fearful visage...I think I’ll let you go, because you showed me so many pretty faces. But Y/N?”

“Y-yes?”

“If you run away again I won’t only kill Yuuko. I’ll find a way back to you and destroy **everything** you cherish.” He leaned in close, his free hand wiping a stray tear from your cheek he had missed earlier. “I **need** you, Y/N...life without you was hell. The voices just _wouldn’t_ leave me alone...Teddy wanted me to **kill** you today. But I said no...because I like you very much.” The door swung open suddenly, his hold on you disappearing as you fell forward into the dimly lit hall, sending a quick glance back to Kanato, who was standing in the doorway looking happier than you had seen him in weeks.

_Twisted little_ ** _fucker_** , you thought, hurrying away from the room as he giggled, waving after you.

“Goodbye, Y/N~! Teddy and I will be seeing you **very** soon.”

***

“ _OI_! Chichinashi, you were supposed to be down for breakfast an hour ago!” You looked up at Ayato standing in your doorway, wearing his typical angry expression.

“Really? And yet nobody told me.” You responded, turning back to staring at the wall where the mirror you had escaped from all those months ago used to hang. You heard him draw a sharp breath, presumably to yell at you for being obstinate, and you held up a hand. “Don’t start, Ayato. I’m not in the mood.”

“Ore-sama doesn’t care if you’re ‘ _not in the mood_ ’. You should still remember the house schedule, _right_?”

“Careful Ayato, you’re sounding a lot like Reiji.” You gasped as he was suddenly shoving you onto your back, a cruel grin on his face as he took in your red rimmed eyes and tear streaked cheeks.

“ _Ha_ , I’m betting you don’t want to see Kanato again. Looks like that hysteric really gave you a fright.” He observed, sounding highly impressed with his psychotic younger brother. “You know, I think you’re actually _less_ resilient now, somehow. I can’t decide whether I like it or not.”

“I spent six months fucking terrified that all of you would find me! I was so scared I began to hallucinate the lot of you, so you tell me Ayato - why _wouldn’t_ I be more fragile after that?!” You yelled, anger sparking through you and bringing you out of your stupor somewhat. “Needless to say, I am **not** happy to be back here, and I don’t plan on playing your games the same way as last time now that I know―” you cut yourself off, realising too late that you had said too much as his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Now that you know **what**?” He demanded, and you shook your head quickly.

“ _Nothing_.” His hand crept up to your throat, fingers wrapping around it lightly with a dangerous smile.

“Ohhh you do **not** want to make me angry right now, chichinashi. _Now that you know_ ** _what_**?” You knew what he would do should you deny him the truth again, but telling him what you were about to say, that Karlheinz would simply reverse time if you died...how much **worse** would that make your life? They would simply kill you without hesitance, knowing that everything would just be fixed with the wave of Karlheinz’ hand. But then again, not telling Ayato would be impossible - he would never let it go, and you doubted that after all this time he would kill you. He would simply torture you slowly until you caved, leading to the same situation as if you just told him straight away. Then again...maybe there _was_ a way to make him drop it? Ayato tended to be easily distracted...if only there was something you could say to make him lose interest. Lying was always an option, after all...so long as he doesn’t catch me in one.

What do you do?

[Tell him the truth immediately; who _knows_ what he would resort to in order to get you to speak? It may be more than you can handle.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057971/chapters/67882603)

[Don’t tell him; whether you simply refuse to speak or just tell him something completely different, it’s better than giving him such vital information.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057971/chapters/67882636)


	37. XXIII(A) - Tell Him

You took a sharp breath, still unsure as to whether this was a good idea. Still, it was better than torture...and even if they _did_ kill you, what would come of it? If Karlheinz was going to reverse time then surely that would erase any of the injuries you accrued? Ayato’s hand tightening around your neck was a clear indication of your time limit, and you closed your eyes, steeling yourself for what was to come.

“I was going to say...now that I know Karlheinz will just force me to redo things every time I die until the outcome he wants is achieved.” You said, and his hand loosened immediately, moving to the strap of your dress and pulling it aside, your eyes flying open in response to see him gazing smugly down at you.

“Knew that would get your eyes open. Was that so hard? I plan on keeping you around for a _long_ time, so you had better get used to telling ore-sama _everything_.” He lowered his face to your neck and bit deep, giving a moan of satisfaction as the blood flowed into his mouth. He pulled away after a minute or so, licking the bite clean of blood as he fell to the bed next to you, pulling you to his chest in an almost suffocating embrace. “I hate that I missed you when you were gone…”

“And I hate that I’m back here after all that hard work escaping. I think I have it worse. You can’t have missed me _that_ much.” You muttered, and he laughed, pinching your arm so harshly you gave a yell of pain, attempting to wriggle away from him and failing.

“Ore-sama really _did_ miss you, though. I think you should be making amends for that, actually. Six months of not drinking your top tier blood has got me so _thirsty_.” He bit you again, drinking for so long that you felt unconsciousness creeping toward you despite having drank some of Laito’s blood earlier.

“Ayato...you’re taking...too much.” You gasped, his only response being the tensing of his arms as he prepared for your inevitable struggling. “Ayato!” Had telling him been the wrong thing to do? You slowly felt your mistake bring everything crashing down around you as he took more and more blood, more than he ever had before, even at his angriest. He was going to kill you, drain you of your blood and leave you dead for Karlheinz to fix. Oh god, you had been so _stupid_! What if Karlheinz bringing you back made you _less_ human? More of an empty monster? Why hadn’t you considered everything before giving him your answer? A tear slipped down your face and he caught it with his tongue, the absence of his mouth leaving a cold spot on your neck that immediately stung.

“Mmm...don’t worry, chichinashi...I plan on returning the favour,” he murmured, an oddly anticipatory gleam in his eyes as he leaned in, tilting his head to the side and - much to your shock - baring his neck to you.

“...Ayato?”

“If Laito is the only one that gets to have this with you then he’ll end up monopolising you. Even if it’s for the sake of hunger alone, you’ll go to him. I don’t want to be left behind.” His words were shockingly honest, and he even seemed rather vulnerable. You reached up and placed a hand on the back of his head, pulling him to you and sinking your teeth in, his blood having the same electric quality of Laito’s while also having a completely different taste, explosive and bold... _dominating_ , almost. You had to admit, it was extremely palatable, your hands on Ayato becoming rougher as you gripped his hair in order to get a better angle on his neck, biting him again and enjoying the stifled gasp of shock he made as you deliberately bit down harder. Eventually you pulled away, feeling heady and lethargic despite the new energy shooting through your veins, falling back onto your pillow with a sigh of deep satisfaction.

“Th...anks…” you murmured with a hazy smile, and he gave a scoff, leaning in and licking his blood from your lips before taking his place next to you, the embrace he pulled you into this time feeling a lot more...gentle? No...that wasn’t quite the word.

“God that expression is just so tempting,” he pointed out. “If you bit Laito like that it’s no wonder he loved it so much. You really are something else, Y/N.”

“Mmm...that’s what Laito told me... and you just said my...name.” You observed.

“Well, when you’re so obedient I can’t help but indulge you, chichinashi.” He sighed. “Who would have thought you’d be so aggressive though? Makes me wonder what else we could get up to―” he glanced down to see you had fallen asleep, your usually tense expression disappearing to be replaced with one of relaxation. “Falling asleep in the arms of someone you hate? Doesn’t seem so black and white anymore, right Y/N...?” he settled down beside you, his own eyes sliding shut as he drifted off to sleep.

Laito’s eyes narrowed as he watched the two of you sleeping **so** peacefully next to each other. What was so different between him and Ayato that you would bite him so willingly?! You looked so **damn** pleased, lying there in his arms. He spun and marched down the corridor, his clenched fists shaking by his sides, shoulders tensed. If only he were more like Subaru, who could vent his frustrations with a single punch to a wall, but _no_ , he had to go about it in a more... _subtle_ way. As he thought about what he had just heard some of the anger drained from his face, a sly smile spreading across his face.

“Hmm...perhaps I can get my frustrations out after all~!” There was a distinct skip in his step as he made his way back to his room, mind slipping further and further into the darkness as he contemplated all the things he was going to do to you.

***

You woke to find yourself still lying beside Ayato who, it turned out, was a very deep sleeper. Deep enough to not wake when you ducked out from under him and snuck from the room, at least. You headed for the kitchen, stomach twisting in the need for a completely different type of nourishment than the one Ayato had provided. You were still reeling from it, quite honestly; his behaviour had been...confusing, to say the least. You had expected anger, frustration, the infliction of pain...and though those had been present you would have never seen his offer of blood coming, the vulnerable confessions he had made to you despite being notoriously separated from his feelings. It made you feel like perhaps your standing with them was more important than you thought, more...complex. After all, Kanato had been the same; furious to the point of murder yet pleased when you didn’t die. You were sure that Ayato knowing about Karlheinz bringing you back wouldn’t be a problem - after all, what was better than being the only one privy to such an important secret?

“You look rather pleased with yourself, bitch-chan.” You came to a halt as Laito appeared just a few feet in front of you, leaning casually against the wall. “Makes me wonder what put you in such a good mood. Could it be...Ayato’s blood running through your system?”

“Laito...you’re not jealous, are you?”

“Jealous? Furious is more like it.” You gasped as he was suddenly shoving you up against a wall, eyes glinting with a coldly possessive rage that was quite unlike him. “You pull away from me, treat me like I’m some sort of diseased creature and yet Ayato is fine to drink from? What exactly makes him so much more acceptable?” He demanded, and you winced as he slammed his hand into the wall beside your head. “ ** _Well_**?!”

“Laito, you really aren’t behaving like yourself―”

“And whose fault is that?” He hissed, eyes glowing with anger. “Answer my question, bitch-chan. What makes him _better_?”

“Nothing!” You denied vehemently, and he gave a spine chilling laugh, leaning in close.

“Really? He didn’t have to whip you up into a frenzy to get you to sink your teeth in...all he did was offer and you were on him immediately. Yet _I_ got so coldly rejected. I didn’t see you running from Ayato after it happened so clearly it was a completely conscious action. One that you _enjoyed_ , if your expression was anything to go by.” His hand by your head relaxed as he gave a sigh, his mouth twisting into a feral smile. “And now that I know you’ll be brought back each time you die, I can _really_ start to play with you~!” Your blood ran cold, Laito roughly yanking your head to the side by your hair and observing your neck.

“Latio please don’t―”

“You can’t plead for your life anymore bitch-chan. Not when you’ll just pop back like a jack in the box...oh how much **fun** we will all be having now.” He reared back and drove his fangs in deep, ripping through your flesh like it was melting butter. Blood painted the walls red as he feasted gluttonously, his grip on you breaking bones as he gave a cry of abandon, his inhibitions melting away as he tore chunks from you like an animal. “God...it’s funny but I’ve always wanted to do this and now I can do it more than once...such a _spectacular_ rush.”

“Ah..hh...Lai...to. P-ple...ase…” you gurgled, somehow still alive despite half your neck being missing, something which seemed to utterly delight him.

“I admit, having you bleeding out in front of me and begging to be saved is a long standing fantasy of mine...it’s even more gratifying now that I know it isn’t even the end.” He dropped you to the floor, grinning down at you. “I love you, Y/N~!” He said those words so very emptily, another cruel joke he was sending your way. Both of you knew for a fact it wasn’t true, and you hated him for it as you gasped your last breath, slowly dying there on the floor at Latio’s feet just as the others appeared in the corridor.

“What have you **_DONE_**?!” Kanato yelled, Laito only laughing in response and pulling you up into his arms like a puppet, forcing you to meet his eyes though your vision was rapidly fading.

“Don’t worry Y/N. I’ll make sure to tell them everything. See you soon~”

Your eyes reopened with an accompanying scream, hand flying to your throat which had just been torn to shreds only to find smooth, unmarked skin. Ayato jolted awake beside you, staring in confusion as you seemingly choked on nothing, unaware of the excruciating memories slamming into you. Why did you _remember_?! Surely it should have reset everything? You weren’t physically injured, that much you could tell, but the phantom pain was completely unbearable. After dying...well, you couldn’t even explain it. It was like you had been ripped in all different directions, pieces of you stripping away as something scorched your very soul, the very essence of who you were. You staggered out of the bed, blindly making your way to the wardrobe and swinging it open to stare at your reflection, which was completely and utterly normal...save for your eyes, which were completely black though as soon as you blinked they were back to normal.

“What’s going on?” Ayato demanded, and you shook your head mutely, backing toward the door. Understanding spread across his face, lips parting slightly as the truth dawned on him. “Someone killed you? And you remember?” You couldn’t even muster a nod, turning and running from the room. Would you have to do this again and again until you eventually found a way to get Laito to forgive you? How many tries would it take? You yelped as you ran straight into a chest, staggering back to see it was Laito himself, wearing that exact same casual expression that hid the bottomless fury just underneath he’d had before attacking you.

“Ah...Laito!” You exclaimed, giving yourself a second to catch your breath. “Gosh...two seconds…”

“One, two.” He counted, raising an eyebrow at you. “Something you want to say, bitch-chan?”

“I...well I suppose I just wanted to say...I’m sorry for the way I reacted after I bit you. I think I was just afraid...afraid of how easily I lost control. I realise I may have been a little... _harsh_. Oh, and also I’m sorry again about your finger.” He stared at you for a moment before an evil smile curled his lips.

“Oh bitch-chan, that’s _exactly_ what I wanted to hear. You must have found out the _hard_ way.” He took your chin in his hand, lifting your face to his. “Then it seems my theory really _was_ true.”

“Astounding, considering you are often wrong about so much.” Reiji remarked, appearing along with the other three, Ayato not with them. Kanato moved in close, gazing into your eyes curiously.

“She doesn’t _look_ like she died.” He pointed out, and you flinched as Laito shoved you back against the wall, hand flashing up to cover your neck.

“Hmm, see! I had planned to kill bitch-chan in a _veeeery_ specific way, so her defending her neck like that could only mean _one_ thing.”

“She already experienced it...and remembers.” Subaru murmured, eyes lighting up in contemplation. Their expressions were all the same, looking at you as if a new door had been opened up for them.

“No...no _please_ ―” Laito covered your mouth with his hand, sending you a wink as he raised his finger to his lips.

“Now bitch-chan, there’s no need to worry...no matter how rough we get everything will be okay. Just relax…and enjoy it.”

***

You woke screaming for the fifth time, strapped down on a cold metal table with Reiji standing over you, a clipboard in his hands as he pinned down your arms and legs to stop their wild thrashing as you gagged on the memory of your blood turning solid and stabbing through your flesh. He leaned in with an inquisitive expression, a sadistic gleam in his eyes. His timing had taken a while to perfect, but now he knew exactly how long to wait between jotting down the results of his experiments and starting a new one, so each time he did one his list grew bit by bit.

“Which formula have you taken this time?” He demanded, and you sobbed frantically, body spasming still even after he injected you with a muscle relaxant.

“Hh...please stop it…” you begged, tears pouring down your cheeks, and he sighed, swiping them away impatiently. “I c-can’t do...this anymore…”

“You will do it for as long as I see fit. _Which formula_?”

“T-twenty seven,” you wept, wanting nothing more than to curl up in a ball and die permanently. “T-turned my blood...solid...died from...multiple skin lacerations... _please_ ―”

“Interesting...well, that’s all for today, Y/N.” No sooner had the straps been undone were you being lifted from the table by Kanato, who had a frighteningly excited expression on his face.

“We’re going to have so much fun today, Y/N...I’ve always wanted to make a living doll. I wonder how far through the process you’ll get before dying...you’ll tell me, right?” You couldn’t even respond as he whisked you away to the doll room and began to skin you alive with a shocking amount of skill, paring the flesh from your bones from your feet up, laughing as your screams rang through the room. He made it all the way to your hips before your heart eventually gave out, the pure agony far too much for you to bear.

It continued like this for weeks, becoming more numb each time you died, your mind corroding in that place you went every time you passed away to the point where you didn’t remember where you had come from, or how to speak in anything but the simplest of sentences. You stared vacantly at the ceiling as Subaru’s rough movements broke your insides, you not even having the presence of mind to say no to anything they wanted to do anymore as you felt your ribs caving under his harsh touch, puncturing your heart and sending you back to that awful place inbetween, the howling winds stripping you bare once more and taking another chunk of your being.

You woke with not even a sound, just tears pouring down your cheeks as you found you couldn’t even say a single word, your thoughts jumbled and incoherent as you dragged yourself out of bed and crawled to the broken mirror on the back of your door, reaching a hand out to press against it as you stared at your deep black eyes, waiting for them to go back to normal, taking longer and longer each time. You gave a moan of despair, shoulders shaking with the force of your silent sobs, nails screeching down the glass as you lamented the loss of your speech.

“Y/N.” You looked back over your shoulder to see Karlheinz standing in the middle of your room, something close to regret on his face as he crouched before you, his golden eyes somehow seeming more dull than usual. “You...truly have outdone yourself. I never thought you would last this long. How many times have you died now…? Enough times for it to take a toll on my power. It’s so...regrettable.”

“K-kill...me…” oh, so you _could_ speak after all, to beg for the one thing you had been so afraid of with the others. After all, Karlheinz was the reason for your constant resurrections. It was all up to him. He regarded you for a moment before giving a sigh, cupping your face in his hands as he gazed into your still-black eyes.

“I underestimated my children. I see now that allowing them to find out about this was a...mistake. One I should have rectified. I thought that perhaps with time they would soften but knowing they could kill you and get away with it was clearly too much of a temptation.” He closed his eyes, looking genuinely distressed. “I am truly sorry. I thought you remembering would be better, would enable you to avoid this but I...miscalculated.”

“Kill...me.”

“I...cannot turn back time to before you told Ayato. At this point it would take far too much power…” he trailed off, his hands on your face becoming firmer. “It seems I will have to find another way to reach my goals...your heart will surely be able to go to someone else. I just wish it did not have to.”

“NO!” Ayato burst into the room, eyes wide as they landed on you and his father, but before he could even move Karlheinz was gone, leaving you lying on the floor with your head twisted around and a massive hole in your chest, heart no longer there. He fell to his knees beside you, hyperventilating as he pulled you to him, looking deep into your black eyes to try and find a spark of life, to find _something_ , but all he saw was a deep relief written all over your face. “No no no...Y/N...you have to come back. You can’t leave...not again. _Please_.” 

...years passed, but you never came back again.

You have died.

Try again?


	38. XXIII(B) - Don't Tell Him

You stared up at him, torn between telling him nothing and lying your way out. Telling him the truth wasn’t an option; if they knew your death would be reversed each time they would stop holding back altogether - bites would become deeper, hits would get harder. You only wished you had time to really think; Ayato’s hand was constricting with each second that passed, leaving you very little room for thought as you began to gasp for breath. _Okay...I’ll just lie! Shouldn’t be too hard, there are plenty of things I could have been meaning to say_.

“I...was going to...say now that I―” you wheezed, tapping his wrist desperately. “Too...tight. Can’t talk.” His hand loosened somewhat, his face expectant. “Now that I’m back in my own body. Everything is so much worse somehow. I didn’t want to let you know since I was sure if I complained you would make my life even more miserable.” He regarded you carefully for a moment, your heart jumping erratically as he took his time in coming to a verdict.

“I can feel your pulse racing under my hand. You’re **lying**.” You choked as his hand clamped shut, closing your airways completely as your vision momentarily went black. “You really thought you could lie to ore-sama and get _away_ with it?!” You were suddenly airborne as he tossed you off the bed, your head cracking off the floor with a nauseating _thwack_ , sunbursts dancing across your eyes as you rose to your hands and knees only to have his foot slam down in the middle of your back.

“I’m not...lying―” you gasped, crying out when he ground his heel into your spine with a cruel grin.

“You **are** , chichinashi. Makes me wonder what is _so_ secret that you can’t even tell ore-sama.” You screamed as he brought his foot down between your shoulder blades, the sound of splintering bones filling your ears as he laughed. “Gonna tell me _now_?” You shook your head resolutely, sick and tired of caving to their whims just because they acted violently toward you. He gave an irate snarl, dragging you to your feet and shoving you up against the door, his eyes practically glowing with fury. “You know, I don’t think I’ve made it clear just how **angry** you leaving us made me.” He took your face in his hands and dug his thumb right into your left eye, your screams meeting a new pitch as you felt your eye implode with a sickening _pop_. You grabbed his wrists as he went for the other eye, desperation sparking the power you had gained from drinking Laito’s blood earlier, all the more potent since you had accidentally eaten his finger along with it. He grinned wildly as you shoved him back, fumbling for the door handle as he cackled. “This is going to be so **fun**. I love it when you fight back.” You finally got the door open, darting out and sprinting down the corridor half blind, one hand covering your ruined eye and the other clutching your ribs as pain stabbed through your chest, blood from your punctured lungs rising in your throat. You were so disoriented by pain and fear that you didn’t realise you had reached the main staircase until your foot met open air, a shocked gasp escaping your lips as you found yourself falling. You felt like you hit every single step on the way down, bones twisting and breaking in a gruesome kaleidoscope of pain. Your head hitting the hard wooden floor was almost painless, though you suddenly felt something viscous seeping from a deep fissure in your skull, and you suspected it wasn’t just blood. You closed your eyes against the pressure bearing down on you, vaguely hearing Reiji berating Ayato furiously before everything went black.

***

You gave a scream, limbs pinwheeling madly as you broke from your stupor, falling with a thud to the floor. You shuddered as you lay there on the floor, phantom pain stabbing through your body and left eye throbbing maddeningly. You drew in a sharp breath, pushing yourself up into a sitting position and pulling your knees to your chest, resting your chin on them as you went over what had just happened. You had died, that much was obvious...though you didn’t know how you still remembered the event. The place you went once that blackness closed in...it wasn’t like anything you had imagined. It was like you were stuck in the middle of a horrific storm with debris smashing into you every second and tearing chunks of you away, until eventually you appeared back in this room within a blink of your eyes, your memories catching up to you after a second or two. You still felt that empty coldness within, though it was gradually receding. Now you were glad you hadn’t told Ayato the truth. If you had made him aware of your situation how many more times would you have been killed? At least if they didn’t know they wouldn’t kill you without hesitation; there had been times in the past where whatever feelings they had got in the way of them harming you too permanently, but without the fear of losing you for whatever reason they would surely begin to test your limits.

“ _OI_! Chichinashi, you were supposed to be down for breakfast an hour ago!” Your head shot up, eyes landing on Ayato, who had just burst unceremoniously into your room just like last time. You got to your feet shakily, brushing down your dress, having still not changed out of it.

“Sorry Ayato. Time slipped away from me.” You explained, biting your lip. “Have you all finished eating?”

“We were waiting for you. I think Reiji wants to bend your ear about new rules or something.” He said, arms folded as he took in your appearance. “You went to see Kanato in _that_ and he didn’t eat you alive? Must be your lucky day, chichinashi.”

“Must be,” you made your way to the door, pausing on your way past Ayato. “You know...as much as I didn’t want to be back here, you still saved me from an awful situation. So...thank you.” He gave a scoff, expression caught between indignant and pleased.

“It wasn’t for you. I simply wanted my prey back where it belonged.”

“I’m well aware.” You sighed, skirting past him and heading for the dining hall like it was second nature, the way down completely familiar. You would think after six months you might have gotten lost in the confusing halls but no, much like the rest the memory had remained. You entered the room and they all looked up at the same time, various expressions on their face as they took in your attire. “Good evening folks,” you muttered, looking at your seat choices; either next to Kanato or Laito...not great choices. Still, you had bitten Laito’s finger off earlier so you probably owed at least that much to him; at least he hadn’t punished you for it.

“I have to say, bitch-chan, I was doubtful of our father’s taste in clothing but I must admit that you’re looking rather fetching in that dress. Karlheinz is just _full_ of surprises.”

“Mhm...yep. He’s practically a _walking_ surprise. To be fair I only wore this because I thought it might be the _last_ thing I ever wore. I thought I should dress for the occasion.” You said, trying to avoid looking in Kanato’s direction, though you felt _his_ eyes focused keenly on you.

“You didn’t like the party I prepared for you?” He questioned innocently, and your eye twitched slightly.

“I would have liked it a lot more if it weren’t a setup to terrify me half to death. And I see Teddy is back with us? _He_ doesn’t still want to kill me, does he? Because that would make things real awkward, y’know?”

“Teddy forgives you because I do. He still doesn’t like you though.” You gave a slight laugh, eyes finally going to Kanato.

“I think I can live with that.”

“Y/N, now that you’re back there are a few things I would like to cover with you.” Reiji’s voice had taken on an almost business-like tone as he pushed his plate away from him and stood. “Follow me, please.”

“But...I haven’t eaten?”

“Bring something then.” He snapped, and you snatched a fluffy dorayaki from the table, amused to see his annoyance at your taking him seriously as you munched on it on the way to his room. He gestured for you to take a seat as he headed over to his little tea making station, brewing up a fresh batch and placing the delicate china before you with a slight nod. “Enjoy.” You thought that perhaps he meant ‘ _drink_ ’ judging by the pointed way he was gazing at you, so you picked up the cup hesitantly, sniffing it to find it actually was just tea, a nicely aromatic blend that you could already tell would wash down that dorayaki perfectly.

“Thank you, Reiji.” You took a sip, thankful that it seemed to taste just like regular tea as well...except suddenly you were slammed with an unbearable thirst that seared your throat, your fingers slackening on the cup. Reiji reached out and caught it before even a drop could spill, his eyes meeting yours from centimetres away.

“Interesting. It appears it is exactly as I expected.”

“What is?” You questioned, hands shaking as you forced yourself to keep them from rising to grab him, despite your overwhelming desire to sink your teeth into his throat. “Please...move back.” He gave a laugh, gloved hand taking hold of your chin and forcing your mouth open, an amused smile gracing his face as he took in the sharpened fangs in your mouth. The urge to bite down was choking you, but you wrenched yourself away with a gasp, your breath coming in short bursts.

“You really don’t care about harming Laito, do you?”

“I had been starved of blood...for a week and he practically put...his fucking finger...in my mouth.” You hissed, hands clenching on the arm of the chair. “I’m assuming...there’s a reason for this?”

“Indeed. Oh, I had almost forgotten how easily you pick up context. It’s rather nice.” He was suddenly pushing a tablet between your lips, you swallowing the pill automatically. It took a moment, but suddenly you felt yourself returning to a somewhat stable state, the hunger abating. “How do you feel?”

“I...feel fine. What _was_ that?”

“Well, when I realised you were half-way between human and vampire I decided to do some theorising. I guessed that your need for vampire blood stems from the fact that you being partially human would block your access to the power every demon - whether born one or made - has access to. Judging by the fact that human blood did not afford you any replenishment, and the tea draining any reserves of power within you leading you to hunger...it points to the idea that you actually only need a supply of energy, rather than blood.”

“And that’s where the tablets come in?”

“Excellent. I’m assuming that you already had the same conclusions about your physiology as I?” He looked uncharacteristically pleased by your nod, settling back into his own seat. “The tablets are concentrated demonic power.”

“I don’t even want to know how you got hold of that,” you muttered, and he gave you a slow, wicked grin.

“It wasn’t easy, but I have gained a very reliable supply after some...strong persuasion.”

“Oh Reiji, don’t tell me you got your hands _dirty_? For little old me?” You gasped mockingly, and he gave you an indulgent smile.

“I’ll let you get away with that insolence just this _once_ since you have been such a helpful subject.” He held up a bottle of tablets, shaking them enticingly. “One in the morning, one in the evening, I would say.”

“So I won’t need to drink blood anymore?” You questioned hopefully, and he suddenly had a contemplative expression on his face.

“In theory...no. But it appears the tablets have only fooled your senses. Your body still knows it was hungry, despite not having an energy deficit any longer.” He tapped his mouth with an amused expression and your hands flew up to cover your own, finding that your fangs were still prominently on display.

“Oh boy.” You sighed. “So I’m just supposed to walk around with Nosferatu mouth? All the time?”

“They happen to be quite attractive on you, actually. But I suppose it would not do for humans to see it.” Your eyes widened as he pulled a glove off and sliced the tip of his index finger, suddenly in front of you as he held it up to your lips. “Why the hesitation? Don’t think I am doing this because I desire it. It is all in the name of preserving appearances, something you should be very aware of by now.”

“Okay…” you took his finger into your mouth carefully, licking the blood from it, the taste familiar and yet so much more complex than it had been in those tablets he had given you to stave off blood loss so long ago. You sucked on his finger experimentally, rather amused by the startled expression on his face as you took his blood, your insides feeling electrified. You pulled away with a satisfied smile, the usual haze of contentment that practically knocked you out replaced with a sharp alertness that you much preferred. “I feel...great! Reiji, I think maybe the tablets are letting me actually utilise the...Reiji...?” you looked up to see his expression was completely blank as he stared down at his already healed finger, his lips parting slightly as he went to verbalise his thoughts only to clamp shut again. “Reiji are you...okay?”

“Of course. I just did not expect...that.” Your eyes widened as you saw the slight redness dusting his cheeks, and with your enhanced senses you noted that his hands were trembling finely, so slightly that you would have never caught it otherwise. “It’s interesting...I had always thought that someone drinking my blood would be incredibly degrading but if it’s you...perhaps it is not so bad.”

“Is that...your way of saying that you’ll―” he was suddenly pulling you up into him, fangs piercing your skin as he drank deeply, one arm encircling your waist as his other hand tangled in your hair, a moan of satisfaction rising in his throat.

“You truly are indecent...such temptation should not be allowed to exist.” He whispered against your skin. “I won’t fall behind because of a little bit of pride. Whatever it takes, you **will** choose me.” With that spine chilling declaration you suddenly found yourself back in the hallway, staring at the doors to his lab, a definitive click coming from them as they locked. You looked down to see that the tablets were in your hand, and though they weren’t perfect they had certainly given you what you had wanted. Finally, you had a way to control your craving for blood. Still…

_Why was Reiji being so thoughtful? It seems wildly out of character for him...to do something which practically has no advantage for him. And what did he mean...that he ‘won’t fall behind’_?

You could slowly feel the game shifting, your knowns becoming unknowns and your facts becoming fiction as you remembered the look of pleasure you had seen briefly flash across his face when you had been drinking his blood. What was it that made it feel so good to them? You had thought it was just Laito being a freak...but that still wouldn’t explain the Mukamis. You set off down the hall with a shrug, considering the bottle of pills in your hand. Even if they were going to try to tempt you into biting them, at least you had a means of controlling how far it went. A smile curled the corners of your mouth, imagining Laito’s reaction to you being able to resist him, even just a little.

“Little freak would probably get a kick out of it,” you concluded, a distinct skip in your step as you made your way back to your room, dying to get out of this dress and into something a little less revealing.

It was best not to tempt fate, after all...


	39. XXIV

You walked around the mansion cautiously, fully expecting to find one of the brothers waiting for you around every corner, however it seemed that the building was entirely empty. Of course, it didn’t mean you were free to escape; you were certain if you tried you would end up receiving a punishment even worse than being killed. You halted as your eyes landed on something strange; a door which had previously been a blank wall - you were sure of this because you distinctly remembered that there were no doors leading up to the library, which was just a single corridor down. You considered it for a moment before reaching out, the door swinging open under your touch to reveal a well lit room filled with shelf upon shelf of books and DVDs and CDs...ones that seemed incredibly familiar. You headed to the nearest shelf of music to find that they were all your favourite musicians, with mixes and full albums alike. You picked up one with a frown, turning it over in your hands.

“Surely not...this wasn’t released until twenty eighteen…” you muttered, peering at the song list to find that it was indeed an official CD, with copyright for the year 2018. “How odd…” you placed it back, wandering over to a bookshelf to find it was packed with book series you had read throughout the years, including ones published after 2012 just like the music. Even book series you had been  _ considering _ were here, glossy and new just like everything else in this bizarrely modern room. Even the furniture was just right, perfectly ergonomic and in tasteful colours that matched the rest of the room...and was that your lamp from home?! “Wow. How very suspicious and  _ weird _ .”

“And here I thought you would be pleased.” You jumped as if electrocuted, spinning to face Karlheinz, who was sitting atop a desk as casually as if he had been there the whole time. Your eyes went to his normally ankle length white hair to find it was only midway down his back, tied loosely with a crimson ribbon that matched the ones adorning your top. You doubted  _ that _ was a coincidence.

“You cut your hair?” He shrugged, eyes unblinking as he observed you.

“No. But I did make it shorter.”

“Oh yes, I almost forgot you could alter your appearance,” you said, purposefully turning your back to him to look at another shelf filled with your favourite movies and TV shows. “What is all this anyway? Surely you don’t think that they’ll let me just come in here and mind my own business while I watch a few episodes of…” you held up a TV disc set with raised eyebrows. “ _ This _ . These episodes are an hour long each. No way will I get even one watched.”

“You never know. I simply thought I should bring a piece of home to you...to make you more comfortable here.”

“ _ Bullshit _ !” You exclaimed, shoving it back on the shelf and glaring at him. “Don’t lie to me, Karlheinz. You didn’t do this to make me feel at ease! It’s a bribe, a little temptation in the form of distraction as if to try and disguise the fact that I’m in a hellhole filled with bloodsucking fiends. You always have strings attached to these things so just take them back to  _ wherever _ you got them from.”

“Truly, you are perplexing. I try to do something kind and it gets thrown back in my face.”

“Don’t you  **dare** . You can’t manipulate me  _ that _ easily.” You snapped, folding your arms. “What do you  _ want _ ?”

“I want a lot of things,” he sighed, eyes flickering to the roof before fixing upon you once more. “Your cooperation is up in the top five, I would say.”

“So you’re trying to bribe me into... _ what _ , exactly? Helping you move your plan along despite not knowing what it even is? I’m not that good, I’ll have you know.”

“I’m afraid if I told you I would have to kill you.” He said, not altogether jokingly, and you gave a hum of interest.

“Speaking of me dying, I noticed that you were true to your word when you said you would make me repeat over and over. I wonder, was me being aware that I died intentional on your part?”

“Naturally. I never bothered with Ms Komori since she was generally so compliant regardless...but you make some questionable choices. I decided it was time you  _ remembered _ them.”

“Great. So whenever I die I’ll be aware? I have to say, it was  _ super _ fun the first time.”

“I don’t know what it is like to die. Any information would be appreciated.” He stated, and you almost laughed at that ridiculous request.

“How about you just kill yourself and find out?” You suggested, not  _ at all _ jokingly, and he gave you a humourless smile.

“Your experience. Now.” You felt the atmosphere in the room change suddenly, becoming cold and dangerous, as if one wrong word would end with your suffering. You gave a sigh of aquesience, taking a seat on one of the armchairs and gesturing to the one opposite. He sat gracefully, steepling his fingers as he regarded you closely, like a cat would a mouse that was straying too close.

“In a word it was...chaotic. I was getting torn apart, and it was so  _ dark _ . And...cold. I think...it took a  _ piece _ of me. Something was left behind.” You took a sharp breath, shuddering as you remembered that awful place. “I don’t want to go through that again. I don’t know whether it was just because you were stopping me from crossing to... _ wherever _ , or if that’s simply what death  _ is _ but I...I think if I go through it enough I’ll turn into a shell of myself. Even if you stopped me from remembering, I think it would still keep tearing chunks off until I’m gone.” Your eyes raised to see he was looking down at his gloved hand, as if seeing it in a different way to what you did.

“Yes...I can imagine.” He murmured, flexing his fingers slightly before raising his eyes to you once more. “Then you will have to wrap them around your finger so tightly they would never dream of killing you.”

“Easier said than done.” You pointed out, a smile flickering across your face. “They’re not exactly open books; reading their emotions is hard, likely because they barely  _ have _ them.”

“Yet you have pulled out things that were otherwise nonexistent. Submission, cooperation...kindness, even. The fabric you have slowly been unravelling is coming into fruition, finally. Otherwise they would have killed you on sight for running from them.”

“You and your metaphors. They’re your  _ children _ , not just sheets of fabric wrapped around a bundle of deep  _ deep _ issues. You expect  _ me _ to fix what you had your wives break? Don’t look at me with that surprised expression, you know  _ exactly _ what you did.”

“Again, you are almost  _ too _ perceptive. For my plans they needed to be able to experience love through a human, not another demon.”

“And that human is me? I’m sorry to tell you this, but I don’t love any of them, and they certainly don’t hold love for me. And actually, Kanato  _ did _ kill me on sight, technically.” You scoffed, and he gave you a knowing smile.

“Kanato is...an anomalous factor at the best of times. Forgive him, if you can find it in your heart to do so.”

“You’re asking me...to forgive him? Are you  _ mental _ ?”

“Do you really want the answer to that?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow, and you frowned, sitting back and folding your arms.

“Why should I?”

“You need to be the adult in this situation.” He said, and you scowled. “Now now, Y/N, there’s no need to pull that expression. You know what he’s like. You won’t receive an apology, and you will never be able to convince him he’s forgiven if it isn’t true.”

“ _ Watch me _ .” You snapped, making to stand only for him to be suddenly shoving you back down into the chair, hands clamping down harshly on your shoulders. “ _ Don’t touch me _ !”

“And what is so frightening about my touch? It is harmless. No worse than one of my children laying a hand on you.” What Shu had told you came flooding back, a cold sweat running down your back as the permanent scars on your neck gave a twinge, as if reacting to his touch. A slow, cruel smile spread across his face, one hand rising to caress your neck, fingers brushing the bite he had given you. “Is it this? Does becoming my thrall  _ terrify _ you?” You swallowed dryly, wanting nothing more than to run far,  _ far _ away. “I know Shu told you all about what happens to humans who get bitten by me. You think you’re exempt? That bite is merely cosmetic, true, but I don’t need to have a psychic connection with you in order to control you.” Suddenly you were free to stand, only instead of running out the room like you wanted your legs were walking you to a shelf of CDs, arm raising against your will to select one and slip the disc into a sound system built into the wall.

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” You gasped, the struggle to even ask the question leaving you feeling exhausted.

“Ah Y/N, press play won’t you? And don’t forget to  **smile** .” A wide smile sprung unbidden onto your face as you pressed play, classical music filling the entire room with an incredibly rich depth that you attributed to the top of the range sound system. “Now dance for me. A waltz would be nice.” Your arms raised to meet an invisible partner as you began to move around the room far more gracefully than you thought you could ever manage, spinning and performing footwork you had never learned once. Though you were smiling your thoughts screamed out, panic crashing around uselessly within, though it didn’t impact your seamless dancing. You felt tears slipping down your face, from eyes prised wide by his suggestion to smile. No, his  **order** . He was controlling you so easily it was laughable. You couldn’t even break posture to wipe the tears from your cheeks, Karlheinz watching you dance and cry with an amused smile on his face. It was just so utterly violating, so  _ awful _ , to be completely cut off from your body as he made it do whatever he wanted. “Stop.” You came to a halt in front of him, arms lowering to your sides as your breathing hitched, eyes trying to decipher his expression as he leaned in close. “Now strip.”

“N...no!” You choked, arms trembling as you forced them to stay by your sides even as the overwhelming need to rip your clothes off rose inside you. He gave a laugh, eyes taking on a glimmer of excitement as he saw your defiance.

“Really? How very sad. Isn’t it sad, Y/N?”

“Y...es…” you couldn’t stop the words he forced from you, so focused were you on keeping your body as still as you could despite the slow inching of your hands toward the hem of your top. “Very...sad.” You felt the smile drop from your face to be replaced with a frown of concentration as the compulsion to remove your clothes increased tenfold. You watched, horrified as your hands took hold of the fabric, beginning to lift it only to be stopped by his own.

“No need for that, Y/N. I was never serious about that request.” You suddenly had full control of your body and you staggered back, gasping for air like you had been underwater the whole time. Your knees buckled under you and he caught you as you fell, setting you down in your previous chair. “I can make you show your forgiveness to Kanato. I can make you kiss them tenderly, I can make you  _ hurt _ them...but I choose not to because I want it to be  _ your _ choice. Don’t force me to take control, because I will make sure that next time it is airtight.”

“F-fine,” you stammered, too spooked to do anything but agree. He smiled, standing up straight.

“Good. Your defiance was so  _ novel _ . Once again I am rather impressed. Keep it up, my dear. I look forward to our next meeting.” With those words he vanished, as if he were never there in the first place...save the crimson ribbon that had somehow ended up tied in your own hair. You sat back, shaking uncontrollably as a sob rose in your throat. You now realised how foolish you had been, to think that you were special, that you could fully resist Karlheinz’ overwhelming power. But still...you had at least shown him you wouldn’t be such an easy target. You stared up at the ceiling, the artificial sunlight seeming like a cruel joke.

“Bastard,” you whispered, voice cracking slightly. You couldn’t give him reason to do that again, no matter what.

***

You hummed merrily along to the music, dancing slightly as you mixed the ingredients for the cake you were planning to bake. You had been pleasantly surprised to find a portable CD player in the media room, as you were now calling it, so you had grabbed a few of your favourites and went down to the kitchen. Kanato didn’t want forgiveness, so Karlheinz was wrong in that respect. No, he wanted an  _ apology _ , and what better way than a freshly baked chocolate cake? After all, when had he ever expressed the need for  _ you _ to forgive  _ him _ ? Although you suspected that your baking the cake for him may also be seen as a sort of forgiveness, since you went through the trouble of it all of your own accord. At least it was something to distract you from the all around awful time you were having as of late. You felt a slight pang as the scent of chocolate wafted up your nose, reminding you of the last time you had baked something.

“God...Azusa really will be missing me,” you murmured, setting the bowl down as you went in search of some cake tins. “Though that might just be because my biting him is the only time he ever gets anyone else to harm him…” you found them and started dividing out the mixture, starting to sing along with the next track. You hated to admit that having music to listen to was something you were thankful for, considering who provided it to you, but you weren’t  _ that _ good at lying to yourself. You danced over to the fridge, tugging it open and pulling out some pastry you’d left inside to chill. You started work on the pies, one cherry and one apple, the fruits bubbling away in their pans as you rolled out pastry with an accompanying cheery tune that you made up lyrics for. “La la la, can’t believe I’m baaack here! So awful and cruel, such a twist of faaaate. Karlheinz fucking suuuucks, I fucking hate his guts!” You broke into giggles, putting the pastry in to blind bake for a while, your mirth fading as your thoughts returned to Karlheinz taking control of you. “Shit...I really was about to strip for him, wasn’t I?”

“Oooh~! What’s this about stripping?” You shrieked as Laito’s voice sounded from right behind you, spinning to see he was standing there with a smarmy grin on his face. “Did I scare you there, bitch-chan?”

“Obviously. And it’s nothing for you to be concerned with.”

“Really bitch-chan? If you’re going to strip for anyone it should be me.” He said slyly, backing you up against the counter. “Tell me, do you prefer pants or top first?”

“I’m  _ not _ a stripper Laito.” You snapped, slapping his hands away as they inched toward the waistband of your trousers. “Your father was here and he took control of me, that’s all. He made me waltz around a room then ordered me to put on a more...provocative show. I barely managed to resist, but he stopped me before I actually did. Happy now?”

“Ugh. My father being involved suddenly makes it a whole lot less sexy.” He complained, and you shot him a scathing glare.

“Well  _ I’m _ sorry your dad is a turn off for you. Not my fault.” He chuckled slightly, stepping back.

“You’re baking for Kanato, I see?”

“Yeah, I am. Is everyone back now?”

“Yes. It’s three thirty after all.”

“Ah, didn’t notice. Well, I’d better get back to—” as you moved to pass him he grabbed your arm, pulling you to him and sinking his fangs in deep, a moan rising in his throat.

“I missed coming home and being able to do this…” he murmured, arms sliding around you as he angled your head to get better access to your veins. “You’ll come to me later, right?”

“Uh…why exactly would I do that?” You questioned, and he gave you a coy smile, finger tracing your lips.

“I think you know exactly why, bitch-chan. After all, we would want you to be getting to the point where you’re biting off anyone’s fingers...again.”

“Again, I had been starving for a week and your finger was very conveniently placed right in front of my mouth. It isn’t my fault if you wanted to torment me and it backfired.” You pointed out, eyes narrowing. “And if you think you can do what you did last time and tease me into biting you then you’re sorely mistaken. Still, if I get hungry you’ll be the first to know, deal?”

“I’m surprised, bitch-chan. What happened to ‘the slimy creature’ that you claimed to never want to bite again?”

“I did call you that, didn’t I? A very apt comparison. Still, I may have overreacted. It’s no different to what I did with the Mukamis. I shouldn’t have acted so...skittishly. So...I apologise. For being so revolted, I mean. Hypocrisy is never a cute look.” You didn’t like it, but you had realised upon reflection that it really didn’t make a difference. Sure, Laito was kind of gross, but it wasn’t like he was diseased, nor was it true that the Mukamis were any less broken than him. And really, having someone in this house that was willing to provide you with an energy boost could never hurt...at least now you would be able to control yourself, and how far it could go.

“Well, I’m pleasantly surprised. It seems that you’re actually a lot more mature than I thought you were.”

“Oh and you’re the expert on maturity? I think not.” You said, inching past him and taking the pie crusts from the oven, adding the filling and rolling the pastry lid over the tops before popping them back in. “ _ Goodbye _ Laito. I’d like to bake in peace.”

“Hey chichinashi, what’re you doing making stuff for Kanato and not ore-sama?!”

“Oh my god, will I ever get a moment of silence?” You whispered to yourself, though you knew they could hear it perfectly well. “You can have a slice of pie.”

“No way! You should know by now what ore-sama’s preferences are!”

“Chicks with giant tits and takoyaki, yeah yeah.” You snarked, folding your arms and staring him down. “If you want takoyaki, I can walk you through making it.” He gave an irate scoff before spinning and leaving the room, passing Kanato on the way out with a snarl. The purple haired vampire ventured into the room, an inquisitive expression on his face.

“The cake is for me?”

“Yeah. Chocolate with strawberries as a gesture of apology. I realise it isn’t enough to just say the words; I have to  _ show _ you I’m sorry. I hope this is the right place to start.”

“Mmm, it is!” He exclaimed happily, suddenly next to you as he hugged your arm to his chest, looking across to you in adoration. “I’ve really missed your baking. I’m happy you’re back.”

“Hm, yes. I’m glad you’re happy, Kanato.” You said, gently disentangling yourself from his hold and heading to the counter to start on the chocolate buttercream. “If you want to head out I’ll bring the cake to your room when it’s done.”

“No, I’ll stay.” He said, settling down at the island counter. “I want to spend time with you.” That was weird…

“Why the sudden urge to keep me company?” You questioned, and he was suddenly wearing a rather curious expression; annoyance, regret, frustration and sullenness all mixed together.

“I missed you...weren’t you listening to me earlier?” You were quite sure he hadn’t said that to you when he was tormenting you in his doll room, but you decided to avoid the topic, just nodding slightly.

“I just thought...maybe you wouldn’t want to be around me.”

“I told you at breakfast that I forgave you. Why is that so hard for you to grasp?” He complained, and you raised your eyebrows, shrugging slightly.

“Okay...” he looked displeased by this response, eyes narrowing as he stared down at his hands. The oven started to beep and you turned to it, swiftly removing the cakes and checking them, finding they were perfectly baked. At least  _ something _ was going well for you today. “Kanato, would you like to eat the cake trimmings when I cut them to size? Kanato?” You turned back to see him still in that same position, staring at his hands with a complicated expression on his face. “Kanato…? Are you o—”

“I’m sorry.” He interrupted, eyes flickering up to meet yours before going back to looking down.

“...what?”

“I said I’m  _ sorry _ !” He snapped, surging to his feet and looking uncharacteristically flustered. “I shouldn’t have...frightened you so much. I just wanted to make Teddy happy but...he wasn’t. He asked for worse but I didn’t want to. He was...disappointed.” The fact that he was suggesting Teddy had told him to do all that was both ridiculous and terrifying. You knew he had once kept his mother’s ashes in there, so maybe he attributed a part of her to Teddy and his mind simply made up anything he heard from Teddy in order to relinquish responsibility for his actions. Or, more disturbingly, Teddy  _ did _ have a consciousness and was whispering vile notions to Kanato on the daily.

“And...how does Teddy feel now?” You questioned hesitantly, wishing there were a way for you to get rid of that demon bear that didn’t involve you getting your hands dirty...like a freak seam ripping accident or something.

“He’s...glad you’re alive. He said he was joking, and that I shouldn’t have taken him seriously. I shouldn’t have listened to him...now you  _ h-hate _ me…” his voice hitched, tears forming in his eyes as he gave a sniffle. You noticed Laito casually inching out of the room with disdain written on his face; anything to do with emotional weakness in others and they were out of there like their asses were on fire to leave you to deal with it.

“I don’t hate you, Kanato.” You said, wondering whether that was true or not. “You just...scared me. That’s all. You didn’t hurt anyone, so—”

“But I did,” he whispered, his wide eyes suddenly on you as he stepped forward. “I saw the way Anai treated you…I didn’t like the way he talked to you, and then he  **dared** to lay his filthy human hands on you? I knew you wouldn’t like it and I still...I still killed him.”

“Kanato, you really think I care if you killed someone who verbally and physically abused me for no reason?” You questioned incredulously, and surprise flashed across his face. “It’s extreme, yes...but I can’t judge you for it when I almost killed him myself.”

“You really...aren’t angry with me? You forgive me?” He questioned intensely, taking your hands in his and squeezing them uncomfortably tight.

“Yes, I forgive you.” You really didn’t hold any malice for him, now that you knew it wasn’t someone innocent from the street he had killed to make his point. He gave a relieved sigh, falling forward against you and resting his head on your shoulder, arms dropping to his sides. You reached up around him tentatively and pulled him into a hug, hand stroking his hair reassuringly as you forced yourself to relax.  _ Wouldn’t it be so hilarious if he just killed me now? What the  _ **_fuck_ ** _ am I doing?  _ You thought this to yourself with a small smile he couldn’t see, thinking yourself utterly absurd for even showing him affection. After all, it really would send the wrong message to him...but if it stopped Karlheinz from taking control of you again then you’d gladly display affection for every last fucking one of them. He had been right, after all. Kanato  _ had _ wanted your forgiveness. Hopefully he would be more manageable from here on out.

“Thank you, Y/N…” he whispered, snuggling closer. “I’m sick of being angry with you...I want things to be like how they were before.”

“Before was...not great, Kanato. You know that, don’t you?” There was a sharp intake of breath by Kanato at your words, so before he could do anything impulsively violent to you like break your ribs you continued on in a hurried tone. “We have a chance now to start from scratch, build something even  _ better _ ! Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“Something...better?” He questioned. “How?”

“Well...we could talk through how we feel more, instead of one of us going ballistic. You, mostly. Wasn’t it so much better just now than doing something that you know I won’t like just because you’re frustrated?” You suggested, and he nodded slightly. “If you tell me something is upsetting you I promise I’ll try to fix it if I can...but you need to understand that you can’t be the only person in my life.”

“ **Why** **_not_ ** ?” He demanded, pulling back and glaring at you. Nice moment  _ ruined _ , you should have kept your mouth shut. No turning back now.

“Well, look at it this way. I would never ask you to choose me over Teddy, right? Because it would be unfair. And I actually don’t like other people to the same degree you do Teddy, so...are they actually a threat? Is getting rid of them worth losing my liking of you?”

“No...I suppose when you put it that way it...makes sense.” He muttered, glancing over to Teddy, who was sitting on the island counter looking as innocent as can be. “I would never give you up if Teddy asked me, either…” he met your eyes, for once not having a building tantrum in his eyes, their purple depths mercifully clear of negative emotion. “Okay...I’ll try. I promise.”

“Thank you, Kanato.” You said, relieved. “It’s a good start. If you want, you can have the remaining buttercream when I’m finished icing the cake.” He nodded enthusiastically, heading over and helping you sort the cakes out. Even as happy as he was, you still felt something...dark in the room, and looking at Teddy you wouldn’t be surprised if it were coming from him. Whether in Kanato’s imagination or not, that bear certainly had it out for you.

_ Yeah...hopefully when the time comes it’s me he chooses and not the bear _ …

***

You sat at your second breakfast since returning to the Sakamaki mansion, longingly eyeing the stack of pancakes in the middle of the table, annoyed that you had to wait for  _ Laito _ to show up. Why should you put off eating because of that little gremlin? Your hand inched for the plate and you yelped as something unseen cracked down on it, your eyes shooting to Reiji to see he was smirking slightly, though his hands were currently empty of weapons. You withdrew your hand and sat back, arms folded as your stomach began to feel like it was eating itself. After what seemed like forever the doors swung open, Laito sauntering in looking suspiciously bedraggled and yet  _ so _ satisfied.

“And where have you been?” Reiji questioned sharply, and Laito eyed you with a little smirk on his face.

“I’ve just gotten back from an afternoon of intense fucking, I’m  _ so _ sorry if I held you all up.” When your expression didn’t even falter at this unwanted news his eyes narrowed with irritation, smirk widening as he moved closer. “Do you want to know who it was I was—”

“Yuuko, right? You didn’t  _ hurt _ her, did you?” You asked, and he sighed, folding his arms.

“Not in any way she didn’t  _ beg _ for. She’s got a surprising amount of stamina.” He muttered, glaring at you. “How did you even know?”

“There are only so many people close to me you could have sex with, Laito. I guessed that triumphant look on your face was because you had slept with one of my friends. And since I already knew about you and Elaine—”

“I’m sorry, me and  _ who _ ? As if  _ she’d _ ever let me get into her pants.” He scoffed, and you frowned.

“But I thought—”

“Clearly a muddled rumour, bitch-chan. Besides, she’s far too busy making eyes at you to even bother with me.”

“That’s  _ absurd _ ,” you laughed, though your mirth faded when you noticed they were all staring at you incredulously. “...what?”

“That poor girl,” Laito lamented, though there was a wide grin on his face.

“For someone so observant you sure can be dense, chichinashi...still, I can’t say I’m not glad you never noticed.”

“We’re just friends.” You said coldly, and Laito giggled, taking his seat.

“Bitch-chan, you’re just too cruel! Imagine how heartbroken she’ll be if she finds out.”

“You guys aren’t my go to vampires for romantic opinions. You have no idea what you’re talking about.” You snapped, shoving away from the table and standing only to be forced back down by Ayato, who looked like he was thoroughly enjoying this conversation.

“Where do you think you’re going chichinashi? Running when the conversation is getting interesting...so unfair.”

“Let  _ go _ !” You demanded, struggling under his grip.

“Why does this notion bother you so much?” Reiji questioned, and you gritted your teeth, hands balling into fists.

“Because if I pretend there’s nothing there and ignore her feelings then you lot won’t go  _ psycho _ on Elaine and try to  _ murder _ her!” You admitted angrily, and Laito gave you a sly smile.

“You mean so  _ Kanato _ won’t kill her, right, bitch-chan?”

“He’s tried before,” you muttered, sending him a glance. “But I wouldn’t put it past any of you. Just  _ please _ leave it alone, there really isn’t anything but friendship between us on my part. I don’t really care how she feels about me, it’s just...nice to have someone. Besides, I doubt she can act on it considering I’m not even at school now.”

“I suppose so, bitch-chan. Now are we going to eat or what?” Laito said, and you sighed.

“We were waiting for  _ you _ for some bizarre reason.” You snapped, finally grabbing a pancake. The rest of breakfast passed in silence, all but Kanato standing once eight o’clock rolled around. “Kanato, aren’t you at school today?”

“It’s my turn to stay behind with you.” Kanato said, and you frowned.

“But...I was alone yesterday?”

“Were you?” Your thoughts flashed back to Karlheinz and you felt a chill run through you. Had he been there the whole day? Just... _ watching _ you?

“I...suppose not…”

“Bye bye bitch-chan! Don’t miss me too much~!” Laito called as he exited the room, waving to you over his shoulder.

“Do not cause a ruckus.” Reiji instructed, and you scowled.

“How can I do that when there’s just me and Kanato? ‘O ye, of little faith.” You retorted, and he eyed you doubtfully before following Laito out, the other three already having left. You looked over at Kanato, who was hugging Teddy to his chest and peering at you over the top of the bear’s head. “Would you like some cake?” Predictably the answer was yes, and you stood, stretching your arms above your head so that your spine cracked gratifyingly.

“Do you know how to make macarons?” He questioned, and you shook your head.

“Nope. I’m sure I can find a recipe, though. They may not be the greatest, mind you.”

“That’s fine.” He said, getting up and setting Teddy in his seat, patting him atop the head. “You stay here so you don’t get dirty, Teddy.”

“You’re...leaving Teddy here? And helping me?”

“Is that a problem?” He demanded, and you held up your hands in placation.

“Of course not! I’m just...surprised! Teddy won’t get lonely, will he?”  _ Or  _ **_jealous_ ** , you thought to yourself whilst eyeing the bear suspiciously.

“He’ll be fine...I think.”

“You...think?”

“He hasn’t been speaking to me much lately...I think he’s angry with me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” You said hesitantly, and he glared sullenly in Teddy’s direction.

“He’s unhappy that you forgave me.” He pointed out, and you shrugged.

“Teddy is just going to have to deal with that, unfortunately. Let’s get started, if we’re quick enough I can whip us up a picnic for lunch and we can eat outside. You can tell me the other types of food you like?”

“That sounds nice…” he murmured, taking your hand and allowing you to tow him to the kitchen, the hairs on the back of your neck standing on end as you glanced back over Kanato’s shoulder at the stuffed bear, sitting there so innocuously.  _ I’m just letting Kanato’s delusion get into my head _ , you thought, turning your head away and continuing on to the kitchen.

A few hours later you and Kanato were sitting on a chequered blanket beneath the stars, the garden illuminated by the bright, silvery moonlight and the few candles you had brought out with you. You watched warily as he took a bite of a pastel pink macaron, relieved when a smile spread across his face.

“Do you like them?”

“Yes! You did well considering it was your first time making them. You really are good at baking. I’m glad...whenever brides tried to bake for me it was out of fear, or because they wanted to manipulate me so it never tasted  _ good _ , but when you bake you look...happy. It makes me forget any ulterior motives you may have at the time, knowing you’re enjoying making something for me.”

“You caught them, huh?” You responded with a wry smile, and he nodded slightly.

“I know you sometimes offer to bake for me to calm me down or make me...manageable.” He said, sounding somewhat upset by the fact that you found him difficult to deal with, a fact that you were one hundred percent  _ not _ going to apologise for or deny. He  _ was _ hard to manage. “But sometimes you don’t seem to have a reason...I wonder why that is...”

“Well, as you said I enjoy baking. It gives me something to occupy my mind with, plus I do get to eat some of it at the end so there’s that. But I wouldn’t say there’s no reason on your part. Strangely seeing you enjoy my sweets and get that pleased smile on your face...it makes me feel just a little happier.” You admitted, and he sent you a confused glance.

“You bake...to make me  _ smile _ ?”

“Sometimes. But today was just...something I wanted to do. With you.”

“Oh…” your eyes widened as he leaned forward, lips meeting yours tenderly as his hand rose to cup your cheek gently. You melted into the kiss, finding it wasn’t terrible when the motivation behind it was positive. In fact, it was rather...nice. He pulled back slightly, his lilac eyes hazed with content as he gave you a satisfied smile, resting his forehead against yours as his eyes slid shut. “I want to give you something…something to show you how much I like you.”

“That’s fine. I don’t need anything,” you said quickly; his present-giving history was poor at best. Last time he had given you a love letter that had led to the severe injury of a student at your school.

“Please...I want you to accept it.” He shuffled back, his eyes now keenly focused as he removed his cardigan and began to unbutton his shirt. Just as you were about to test how quickly you could get up after eating half a cake he pulled his collar aside and tilted his head, baring his neck invitingly. You didn’t know whether to be relieved that it wasn’t what you were expecting or worried about this new development.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to offer me anything.” You said with a smile, reaching across and tugging his shirt back into place. “It’s enough for us to just be here, like this. No animosity, no fear...just peaceful. Letting your guard down around me somewhat is all the display I need of how much you like me. You wouldn’t do this with just anyone, right?”

“I...I suppose you’re right. But...don’t you want to? I want to drink your blood  _ all the time _ ...is it different for you?”

“Sort of...I can only smell it when it’s outside of the body unless I’m starving, so I’m not as tempted as you might be. I don’t really see it as something to do for fun, just something I occasionally need. I much prefer eating out here with you under the stars.” He looked slightly disappointed, but didn’t protest, instead lying down and settling his head in your lap, gazing up at you.

“Can you sing for me? And stroke my head?” He requested, and you nodded, softly singing the first song that popped into your mind, which oddly enough was Scarborough Fair, though perhaps not since you had heard Kanato singing it to himself once, before your escape. You ran your fingers through his soft hair rhythmically, starting to feel rather drowsy yourself as the tranquil atmosphere and your full stomach caught up to you. You yawned, interrupting the song.

“Mm, sorry Kanato. I’m just so tired all of a sudden.”

“It’s okay. We should go back in now, anyway. Teddy will be missing me.”

“Of course. Why don’t you go ahead and I’ll clear this up?”

“No need,” the remainders of the picnic vanished before your eyes, leaving the space they had been utterly spotless, as if it had never happened to begin with. “Let’s go.” When you arrived back in the dining hall you were unpleasantly surprised to find that Teddy wasn’t there, and Kanato frowned, confusion passing over his face.

“Um...where did Teddy go?” You questioned, and he shrugged, his perplexion transforming into worry before he gave a slight laugh.

“I moved him to the main room. How forgetful of me.” He chided himself, shaking his head as he turned for the doors. Indeed, when you entered the room Teddy was meticulously placed in a seat next to a coffee table set up with a few items from the picnic and some tea.

“Ah, I’m glad Teddy had the chance to enjoy the picnic too.”

“You’re the only one to ever show Teddy the respect he deserves...he really  _ should _ like you more.” Kanato muttered, glancing back at you, his eyes widening in horror and fury as his gaze passed over your shoulder to something behind you. 

“What are  **you** doing here?!  _ Get lost! _ ” You spun to face the doorway, a shocked gasp escaping your lips as you saw Azusa standing there, leaning against the frame for support, eyes meeting yours with an air of desperation as he took a step forward, breathing laboured.

“Azusa! What  _ happened _ ?” You exclaimed, and he took another step forward despite Kanato’s hissing intake of breath from behind you.

“Eve...we were attacked...it’s Ruki...he’s really...injured.” He explained, reaching out a hand. “Please...we need you...to come back.”

“NO! She doesn’t want to go back with you!  **Fuck off** !” You were surprised; Kanato didn’t often swear, even at his worst. It certainly wasn’t a good sign. He grabbed you, pulling you back into him as he shot Azusa such an enraged glare that you were shocked he didn’t burst into flames then and there. “ _ Tell him _ , Y/N. Tell him that you’re staying here. That you’re never going to leave me  _ again _ .”

“Actually...I think I should go with him.” You said hesitantly and he froze, his hold on you tightening as he opened his mouth in silent shock before closing it again. “Just for now. I’ll be back as soon as―”

“You...even after all this...I can’t―” his voice broke slightly, tears forming in his eyes as his voice dropped to a whisper. “Even now, you choose them over me...I’d rather you  _ die _ .” You were suddenly dangling in the air, clutching desperately at his wrist as his hand constricted around your neck, a vacant smile on his face as he gazed up at you. “If you won’t be with me, then you’re better off dead...right?” He almost sounded as if he were trying to convince himself, fingers slackening somewhat before becoming even tighter than before.

“K-Kanato pl...ease―” you choked, finding you didn’t even have the strength to loosen his fingers.

“You won’t come back,” he sobbed, crushing your windpipe further. “You’ll leave and  _ never _ come back. I don’t want it to be by  _ choice _ !” As you felt yourself begin to black out you saw movement in the corner of your eye, following it to the fireplace to see Azusa standing there, Teddy in his hands as he glanced across at Kanato sadly.

“I’m sorry...Kanato-san. I can’t let you...kill her.” Kanato’s eyes widened as Azusa tossed Teddy forward, into the blazing inferno, his mouth opening in an inhuman scream that made you feel like you’d been stabbed through the head as he shoved you back, sprinting to the fire and collapsing to his knees, tearing at his hair as he watched Teddy burn.

“NO! Teddy!  _ Teddy _ ! NO NO  _ NO _ !” He cried, grabbing the metal fire guard and tossing it aside, disregarding the hissing of his skin when it made contact with the hot metal as he attempted to save his stuffed toy only for it to turn to ashes in front of his eyes. You watched this in shock, feeling an unusual lack of vindication at seeing karma returning to him; you knew how much he cared for Teddy, so having it destroyed in front of him must be akin to having a loved one die before his eyes. You weren’t so heartless that you could feel glad about it.

“Come on, Eve!” Azusa insisted, grabbing your hand and dragging you for the door only for a hand to clamp down on your other wrist. You yelped as Kanato pulled you back, his eyes wild and unstable.

“You can’t leave.  _ I’ll have  _ **_nothing_ ** _ without you _ !” He screamed, wrenching on your arm and ripping your hand from Azusa’s. His grip on you loosened and you tripped, everything seeming to go in slow motion as you fell backward toward the fire, both their eyes widening in shock right before a metal spike from the fire front speared right through your neck.

“ _ Y/N _ !” Azusa cried, rushing forward only to have Kanato grab him, his expression completely deranged as purple flames sparked around his hands.

“YOU’LL  **DIE** FOR THIS AZUSA!” He shrieked, hands burning right through the other vampire’s flesh as he gave a scream. You reached out a hand, blood flowing from your neck as you choked, agony splitting your head in two as your vision faded, Azusa going up in flames being the last thing you saw before everything went black.

You jerked up straight, stifling your scream as you noticed you were standing in the middle of the kitchen, the bowl of macaron mix almost slipping from your fingers. You looked around to see that Kanato wasn’t anywhere to be seen, perhaps you had been placed back to the point he went to move Teddy? You set the bowl down with a clatter, leaning against the counter and drawing a shuddering breath, phantom pain stabbing through your neck. Though Kanato had allegedly tried to murder Yui when she left for the Mukami mansion, he had lost interest completely once Teddy was in the fire, letting her go off with Azusa. However you had underestimated him yet again, and though it was more of an accident at the end his hand had still been around your throat. Who  _ knows _ whether he would have let go of his own accord? You rubbed the back of your neck absently, thinking back on what he had said to you after Teddy had been destroyed, on the sheer desperation and anguish in his tone.

_ You can’t leave. I’ll have  _ **_nothing_ ** _ without you! _

Strangely enough, at that point you really did think he was just trying to stop you from going with Azusa, and in his anger and grief at losing Teddy he had lost control. Still, it didn’t  _ excuse _ it, but the behaviour was very much on brand for him. It was a matter of finding a way to reason with him; even though Ruki had locked you away like an animal and starved you, Azusa had been kind to you, even if it were due to ulterior motives. You wouldn’t let him die again. But how to do it? Kanato clearly wouldn’t listen to any explanation you gave him...unless you gave him a reason to. You scowled, realising what you had to do.

_ I have to save that  _ **_fucking_ ** _ bear _ .

***

The rest of the baking and the picnic that followed passed in much the same way as the first, with you making sure to keep everything exactly the same right up until he offered you his blood. You hesitated for a moment before moving forward, lips brushing his skin as you inhaled slightly, his own breathing halting completely. You waited a moment longer before sinking your teeth in, finding that his blood had an intense sugary note to it that made you feel as if you’d been injected with caffeine. Working with the pills, the blood - instead of bringing you to a satisfied and sleepy haze - sharpened your senses and stirred the power lying dormant within you, the garden suddenly bursting with colour as your eyes fully adjusted to the dark. After about a minute you pulled away with a satisfied sigh, licking a drop of blood from the corner of your mouth as Kanato’s wide eyes met your own.

“Y/N...that was…” he trailed off, unable to find the words as he settled his head down on your lap, a sleepy expression on his face as he reached up to stroke your cheek fondly. “I feel so much closer to you now...I want to stay like this forever…” his eyes slid shut, his expression peaceful as he fell into a light sleep, your hand already stroking his hair as you sang for him. Best to have him in as positive a mood as possible. After about five minutes you feigned a yawn, despite feeling utterly awake.

“Ah...sorry Kanato.” You whispered, and he cracked an eye open.

“It’s okay…we should head back in anyway…” Though the words were said there was a great hesitance in his voice, not even citing Teddy as his reason for going back in.

“Come on, Kanato. We shouldn’t leave Teddy alone for too long.” You said softly, giving his head one last pat.

“You’re right. You’re the only bride to ever treat Teddy properly. I don’t know why he doesn’t like you…”

“As long as we can coexist it’s fine, right?” You said, both of you getting to your feet, Kanato clearing the remainders of the picnic with a wave of his hand, just like last time. You followed him in, going from the dining room to the main room as before, the déjà vu hitting you hard as you saw Teddy with his little mini picnic, ensuring to make the same comment you did last time, right before Azusa entered the room.

“What are  **you** doing here?!  _ Get lost! _ ” You slowly turned to face the doorway, taking in Azusa’s injured state with a frown. Surely you should know  _ why _ he was hurt? You knew you should, but you felt as if there were holes in your memory. His eyes met yours with an air of desperation as he took a step forward, breathing laboured.

“Azusa! Are you okay?” You questioned, knowing what wasc oming, and he took another step forward despite Kanato’s hissing intake of breath from behind you.

“Eve...we were attacked...it’s Ruki...he’s really...injured.” He explained, reaching out a hand. “Please...we need you...to come back.”

“NO! She doesn’t want to go back with you!  **Fuck off** !” Kanato grabbed you, pulling you back into him as he shot Azusa that same furious glare. “ _ Tell him _ , Y/N. Tell him that you’re staying here. That you’re never going to leave me  _ again _ .” You reached up, placing your hand gently on his cheek.

“Kanato, remember what we talked about yesterday? This is one of those times.  _ Please _ , I have to go with him. I  _ promise _ I’ll come back.”

“No! I can’t accept that!  _ Anyone _ but him!” He pleaded, taking your hands in his as tears formed in his eyes. “I’ve seen you together…I  _ know _ you like him more than me. You have to  **stay** !”

“I’m sorry...I can’t.”

“So...you choose him?” His voice was flat and emotionless as his hand latched onto your throat, not  _ nearly _ as painful due to the blood you had consumed earlier. A tear slipped down his face, emotion cracking his voice. “ _ Why _ ...why is it never  _ me _ ? You always... _ leave _ .”

“K-Kanato—” you wheezed, and he squeezed tighter, something in your neck crunching in response.

“I’d rather you die than go there…then you’ll be here  **forever** .” You watched as Azusa once again picked up Teddy, taking his place at the fire as he apologised to Kanato. Just as the bear left Azusa’s hand and Kanato reached out his own with a scream you wrenched free of his slackened grip, the world blurring around you as you appeared next to the fire, kicking aside the fire guard and reaching into the flames, swiping Teddy free before they could begin to burn him. You collapsed back, completely exhausted as the energy you had gained from Kanato slowly drained from you after your intentional usage of it.

“Y/N...you saved him?” Kanato’s voice was confused and overjoyed all at once, his eyes wide as he stared down at you. “Even after I...tried to kill you?”

“I know...how important Teddy is...to you, Kanato.” You panted, trying and failing to catch your breath. You stood and held him out, a frown on your face. “Please, try to accept that I can’t stay by you forever. I told you before, I wouldn’t force you to choose between Teddy and me. Well, now I’m asking  _ you _ ...don’t make me choose between leaving or staying. I have to go back, but not forever. I promise, as soon as everything is okay I  _ will _ come to see you again.”

“You always...break your promises…” he sniffled, taking Teddy from you and hugging him close, a frown on his face as he pressed his face into the bear’s head.

“Not this one. Please.” You reached out a hand, allowing it to hover for a moment before placing it gently on his lowered head. “Azusa is important to me. I need to help him...after all, wouldn’t you do the same for Teddy? Help him when he needs it most?”

“I didn’t though... _ you _ did.” He pointed out, finally meeting your eyes. “ **Go** . Just because you protected Teddy when I couldn’t. But if you don’t come back I  _ will _ kill  **all** of them.” You gave him a swift kiss on the forehead before running from the room, Azusa right on your heels. Kanato watched the pair of you leave with a despondent expression on his face, a tight and uncomfortable sensation in his chest that he had never felt before.

“It looks like it’s just you and me again, Teddy…”

***

You stood over Ruki’s bed with a blank expression, taking in his poor state with a slight sense of vindication. After locking you up and depriving you of blood for a week you felt he mildly deserved it. Still, you did notice that all of them were rather battered, scratches covering their arms and slashes in their clothes that were stained red with blood.

“What happened?” You questioned, and Kou’s head jolted up, a frown on his face.

“It was a pack of wolves...they burst in through the windows and started attacking us.” Your blood ran cold.  _ Wolves _ , an attack...it all came flooding back to you in a wave of unpleasant realisation.

“Ruki...he jumped...in front of me...he  _ saved _ me. And I...couldn’t do  _ anything _ …” Azusa lamented softly, tears in his eyes. “You have...to help him, Eve.  _ Please _ .”

“I’m sorry,” you whispered, placing your hand on Ruki’s forehead. “It’s all my fault.”

“How could you possibly take blame for this?” Yuma demanded, folding his arms, and you bit your lip nervously.

“When I arrived at the Sakamaki mansion, before I woke up...I had a dream. Those wolves were in it, chasing me. Then, the First Blood King appeared and said we would be seeing each other soon. He and his brother must have sent them thinking I was still here…”

“Then it’s probably a good thing you weren’t.” Kou said, wincing as he moved his arm. “What exactly  _ is _ the First Blood King?”

“You...don’t know?”

“No...we’ve never...heard of him.” Azusa said, and you frowned.

“He’s powerful. Powerful enough to enter my dreams and make physical contact, though something seemed...off. There are two of them; Carla, the eldest, and Shin, his younger brother. I think they’re after me.”

“Why would they want  _ you _ , sow?” Yuma questioned sharply, and you shot him a withering glare.

“Why do  _ you _ want me? Obviously for my blood.”

“Yeah,  _ sure _ .” He scoffed, looking slightly flustered. “Your  _ blood _ . Well they can’t  _ fucking _ have it”

“Or  _ you _ , for that matter, M neko-chan. We’ve all grown too fond of you to let them just snatch you away.” Kou added with a pained smile.

“Thanks…” though it was rather sweet of them to say they wouldn’t let you be taken, if Carla were to enter the battlefield himself you didn’t think there would be much of a choice. Even Shin would be more of a problem than they could deal with alone, especially if Ruki was out of commission. You sat on the bed, moving your hand to his mouth and prying it open, the dark haired vampire not stirring in the slightest. You pressed your finger against his fang tip, blood rolling into his mouth steadily. After a moment or two he swallowed, each gulp becoming more sure until his eyes flashed open, teeth lunging for your arm and sinking in savagely. “ _ Ruki! _ Let  _ go _ —” he dragged you closer, mouth moving to your neck and driving in deep, his desperation clear in the way his hands trembled as they held you close. “Okay, that’s enough.” You shoved him back, laughing slightly as he gave a gasp of pain, hand going to his abdomen.

“ _ Ow _ .”

“Yeah, fuck  _ you _ . That’s what you get for locking me up for a week.” You snapped, and his grey-blue eyes met yours, mouth turning up in a slight smile.

“And yet you still came back to help me.”

“Yes, I did. Clearly I’m  _ insane _ .” You replied, and he gave a laugh that quickly turned to a wet sounding cough, blood splattering from his lips. He held his hand up when you tried to help him sit up, shaking his head slightly.

“I think it’s best I just focus on regenerating myself for now. The blood is already working.” You sat back with a shrug, not really minding being let off nurse duty. “I would like a moment alone with Y/N.” His use of your real name and the sudden strength in his voice made it clear that this was not something to be protested, his three brothers shooting him sullen glares before filing out of the room, the door clicking shut behind them to leave just you and Ruki, sitting in a stubborn silence that you refused to break by asking him why he had wanted to speak to you alone. He eventually cleared his throat, looking rather annoyed that he had to be the first to speak. “I wanted to apologise.”

“For what?” You questioned archly, and he narrowed his eyes.

“You know exactly why I am apologising.”

“Do I?”

“You really are a handful for livestock,” he muttered, sitting up with a groan so he could see you from an equal level. “I apologise for locking you away. I understand now that it was not the way I should have proceeded, though at the time I felt I had no other option.”

“Even your apologies are aloof.” You noted, and he scowled. “Well, what made you rethink your decision?”

“I thought at the time that it was our lenience that was making it difficult for us to become Adam...I was getting so desperate that I tried to treat you like actual livestock, to feed on whenever we needed with no obligation on our part. But I now realise that perhaps we can never become Adam. We were waiting to awaken when really we never can.”

“Because it’s for the pure-breed vampire club, huh?” He gave an amused chuckle at your wording, though his expression was pained.

“It seems so. But still...your return to their manor changed nothing on your part. There is no change in your blood, no change in your demeanor...so I think it’s more complicated than that. I just don’t have the heart to tell the others...that I have  _ failed _ them.”

“I think they know already. They don’t seem to care about all that...just that you’re going to be okay. I don’t think it matters to them at all, it won’t change how they see you, as a brave protector who is always there for them.”

“You say such strange things, livestock.” He sighed, eyeing you warily. “How can you be sure?”

“Well, they love you, don’t they?”

“I…” he trailed off, looking truly perplexed.

“They might not understand love in the way they should; they’ve been broken thoroughly in that respect. But from where I’m standing, you four have a bond that can only be described as brotherly love.”

“Y/N…” he lifted his hand to you, eyes meeting yours in wonder before a disgusted scoff came from the doorway, his expression closing off completely as the two of you turned to face Ayato, who was standing with his arms folded in the doorway, his face twisted in distaste.

“How  _ sickening _ .” He said, and you smirked as you saw the deep wounds in his chest, still bleeding.

“Looks like there was nobody to take the hit for  _ you _ , Ayato.” You pointed out, and he gave a snarl.

“Shut it, chichinashi.” He turned to face Ruki, a strange expression passing across his face. “You know those wolves were after her, right?”

“She told us as much,” he said, and Ayato’s brow furrowed, eyes going back to you.

“You know about them?”

“I know who’s behind the attack. I assume you’re here to suggest a plan?” You said, and he grinned darkly, moving further into the room.

“Of course. I’m not letting some mangy mutts steal you away from us.” He said, and you raised your eyebrows in response to this unwarranted bravado.

“Mangy mutts? You’re forgetting something here, Ayato. They’re also controlled by First Bloods. Those  _ mutts _ are vicious killing machines and I’ve seen the way  _ one _ can tear apart a vampire...now imagine  _ several _ , each with a limb in its mouth. There’s no place for your usual cocksure attitude here. Get to the point.” He shrugged, suddenly right before you as he reached down, yanking you up into his arms, shooting Ruki a smug glance as he sunk his teeth into your neck, sucking heavily on the bite before pulling away, licking the blood from his lips slowly and ignoring your irate glare.

“Is that to the point enough, chichinashi? There’s a lunar eclipse approaching, and it takes place tomorrow night. That’s when they’ll attack again. We need to prepare. This lunar eclipse is simultaneous in the human and demon realms, so it will drain our powers―”

“You pure-bloods will be especially impacted,” Ruki noted, and Ayato gave a slight growl at the implication of him being weak before closing his eyes, taking a breath before continuing.

“And the First Bloods will have their strength boosted. If we want to have any chance of preventing chichinashi from being snatched away, we will need to work together.” Ruki’s eyes went to you contemplatively.

“Work together to protect our claim on Eve...not a bad plan.” He mused. “What do you think?” It took you a moment to realise he was speaking to you and you blinked., surprised.

“Um...it’s not really a  _ plan _ , but it’s a good start? It’s not enough to just loiter about waiting for them to attack. We need to set up an actual plan in order to make up for any deficits we may have due to the eclipse.” You said, and Ruki gave a nod, looking slightly impressed.

“Then let us begin the battle plan.” He announced, suddenly on his feet as he took hold of you and pulled you away from Ayato. “And Y/N doesn’t belong to you exclusively. Remember that.” Ayato gave a sneer, spinning for the door.

“The rest of us will be arriving soon. Reiji is a better planner than me anyway.” He griped, marching for the door. “Come on, chichinashi. Ore-sama wants you to make him some food.”

“ _ Ugh _ ,” you disentangled yourself from Ruki and followed, already hearing raised voices from downstairs as Ayato presumably made his appearance.

It looked like this was going to be  _ a lot _ harder than it seemed...


	40. XXV

“Hm, it’s pretty nice here.” Ayato was currently standing in the main hall, sizing up the furniture and the huge glass windows with raised eyebrows as he took a bite of the sandwich you had messily slapped together for him. He paused for a second before pulling a small bone from his mouth, glaring over at you. “This bone would be really hard to miss, chichinashi. You didn’t leave it in on _purpose_ , did you?”

“If I did, would you be angry?”

“Of course! Ore-sama could have _choked_ on this!”

“Exactly,” you said with a condescending smile, and he scowled, tossing the sandwich at your head at such a speed you barely managed to dodge it. “ _Hey_! Were you born in a _barn_?! Don’t throw food in someone else’s home!”

“Well we all know both my home and theirs ultimately belong to one person, so I don’t think it matters.”

“ ** _Ugh_** , you’re so annoying.” You headed over to the staircase which held the cleaning cupboard, pulling out a dustpan and brush. Azusa frowned, having escorted you over. Ever since Ayato had groped you right in front of all of them to ‘prove his claim on you’ he had been shadowing you under the insistence that you needed protection from Ayato’s wandering fingers.

“Are you two...always like...this?” You glanced back at him, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Like what?”

“Snapping at...each other…”

“Well―”

“That’s none of your business, you pathetic little half-breed.” Ayato declared, reaching down over your shoulder and swiping the cleaning equipment from your hands, shooting you a spiteful grin before tossing it right up to the top of the left staircase. You turned to face him, hands on your hips as you narrowed your eyes in irritation.

“ **Don’t** call him names.”

“And what are _you_ going to do about it, chichinashi?” He questioned smugly.

“Don’t test me Ayato,” you warned icily, tone venomous. “It wouldn’t take much to shove you into the path of one of one of those wolves that are coming to attack us. I’m sure nobody will _miss_ you.” The momentary cracking of his bold façade to reveal the turmoil of fear and doubt beneath was all the satisfaction you needed, and you shot him a cold smile before going to retrieve the dustpan and brush, only to have Kou throw it down for you.

“M neko-chan, I’ve never felt such a _threatening_ vibe from you before. They really do bring out your **worst**.” His tone was pointed as he shot a glance toward Ayato, who simply scowled in response before heading to one of the sofas and lying down, resting his feet on the arm of the sofa and getting it dirty. You sighed heavily, kneeling down to sweep up the discarded sandwich, heading to the kitchen and tossing it. When you got back to the main hall you found Kou and Ayato in a heated argument, their voices getting louder by the second. You ran over, squeezing between the two of them and shoving them apart with a grunt of effort.

“Can’t leave you alone for a second, can I? _Pathetic_!” You complained, and Kou sent a dirty look Ayato’s way.

“ _He_ started it.”

“So _what_? Don’t rise to it! He’s clearly after a reaction!” You snapped, folding your arms and spinning to face Ayato, who was looking incredibly pleased with himself. “And you. For someone who came here to pitch the idea of working together you sure are _fucking_ bad at it. Stop being such an asshole and for fuck’s sake _stop_ making yourself at home if you’re only going to mess the place up.”

“What does it matter? It’s not like _they_ have my respect, so why should I respect their _things_?”

“Uh, because you aren’t an animal!” You pointed out, fists clenched. “ _Mostly_. Even animals can be trained not to piss on the furniture, but I guess Cordelia _missed_ that lesson with you!”

“You’re really asking for it, chichinashi.” He threatened, getting right up into your face, looking mildly surprised when you didn’t back away.

“What am I asking for, exactly? Punishment? Hurt me all you like, but it won’t change the fact that you’re just a sack of garbage that _looks_ like a vampire.” You retorted, and his expression darkened, eyes taking on a menacing gleam.

“You think you’re safe because these half-breeds are here? They can’t protect you.”

“From you? Because if they can’t even manage that, then your suggestion of working together means you’re admitting your equally as powerless.” You said, and he took a step back, snarling something under his breath before going back to the sofa, purposefully getting dirt from his shoes on it. “AYATO!”

“She is not wrong. Compose yourself, Ayato. You are behaving most unpleasantly toward your hosts. Aesthetically it is completely incorrect...even if the hosts are less than ideal.” You spun to see Reiji standing in the middle of the hall, looking around almost curiously before his eyes fell on you. “Y/N. I see you chose to return all on your own this time.”

“Well, I didn’t really have much of a choice. It would have been very rude to just ignore their plea for help after they gave me a place to stay and treated me with...slightly more respect than you and your brothers did.” You said, not appreciating the disapproval in his voice.

“Hey sow, which one is this?” Yuma appeared at the top of the right staircase, shooting Reiji a suspicious glare.

“Reiji Sakamaki. The second oldest,” you explained, his mouth twisting in response to your words.

“Ugh...then that _neet_ should be arriving soon…”

“I assume you are speaking of my elder brother, Shu?” Reiji questioned, and Yuma scowled.

“So what if I am?” Reiji had an odd expression on his face as he observed Yuma closely, an eyebrow raising slightly before he simply turned back to you.

“I hope you brought your tablets with you.”

“Ah...sure. I keep them on me at all times.” You said, pulling the bottle from your pocket and giving it a shake. He nodded slightly, looking slightly less irked than before.

“Good.”

“What are we all standing around here for? Bitch-chan and I could be doing _soooo_ many different things right now and yet for some reason we’re here with all of _you_.” You sighed as Laito appeared beside you, draping an arm over your shoulder and pulling you close with a sly smile. “Didn’t take you long to come running back here, did it?”

“I couldn’t stand you for a minute more, that’s why,” you said somewhat jokingly, and he chuckled, leaning down and running his tongue up your neck.

“We all know if _anyone_ was going to give you a reason to run for the hills it would be Kanato.”

“Don’t be a dick, Laito. I came here because I was concerned.” You corrected, shoving him away, surprised when he let you...though the quickly disguised shock in his face perhaps suggested that he, in fact, had _not_ allowed you to push him away. Was the approaching eclipse already sapping their power?

“Greetings to all you half-breeds by the way! I’m looking forward to working with all of you!” Laito chimed, his tone heavily condescending.

“I’d rather be a ‘half-breed’ than a perverted _freak_ like you, Laito.” Subaru scoffed as he appeared next to you, grunting in annoyance as Kou suddenly joined you, grinning tauntingly.

“Hello Subaru-kun! Have you finally come to terms with your feelings for M neko-chan?”

“Shut the fuck up you annoying little―”

“Subaru, please...no punching holes in other people’s walls.” You requested politely, and he shot you a glare.

“It wasn’t a wall I was about to hit.”

“Ooo, scary~!” Kou mocked, backing up with a feigned expression of fear. “Please, Subaru-kun, spare the face! It’s one of Y/N’s favourite things about me, after all...especially my _mouth_ ―” you groaned as Subaru swung for Kou, the latter easily dodging out of the way with a laugh.

“Kou!” You exclaimed, tone heavily exasperated. “Stop fucking pestering him.”

“Wow M neko-chan! You sure do swear a lot more when they’re around.” He noted with a grin, and you narrowed your eyes, not responding as you turned to see Kanato walk into the room, Teddy clutched in his arms as he shot Azusa a baleful glare. The vampire in question didn’t change his expression as he moved to stand protectively beside you, his eyes not leaving Kanato.

“Hello Kanato. I hope Teddy didn’t get too damaged by the fire.” You said, and he shook his head slightly.

“He was just a bit dirty...no thanks to **him**.” His voice was harsh as his eyes burned into Azusa, who shifted slightly, inching in front of you.

“It was...necessary. I didn’t take...any joy in it.” He pointed out, and Kanato gave a hiss of frustration, appearing directly beside you and grabbing your arm, pulling you away from Azusa.

“I don’t care! You still threw him in the _fire_! It’s only thanks to Y/N he wasn’t burned to ashes.” Azusa’s expression twisted in anger, for most probably the first time you had ever witnessed, a scowl on his face.

“You were going to kill Y/N! Like I was going to stand by and let it happen!” He snapped, Kou giving an impressed whistle.

“Wow Kanato-kun, you really _have_ made Azusa-kun angry. He never speaks that fast unless he’s furious.” He observed with a smirk, and Azusa frowned, withdrawing into himself again as his eyes went to you.

“Sorry...Eve. I know we all...have to work together. I don’t want to...make it difficult.” He apologised, and you shrugged, tugging out of Kanato’s grip.

“Everyone else is, so why the hell not?” You said, heading for the left staircase. “I’m going to get changed. **None** of you follow me, and for fucks sake, don’t start arguing again.” You headed up the steps, shooting your middle finger up in response to Laito’s flippant comment. As soon as you were out of sight your shoulders slumped, exhaustion crashing into you. Managing four or six at a time was bad enough, but _ten_ of them? Shu and Ruki hadn’t even been present and yet it had still taken all of your energy to prevent them from trading literal blows. With all of them in the mix would it even be possible? You yelped as you tripped on something, your collision with the floor never coming as arms caught you, Shu’s amused laughter reaching your ears as he lowered you down onto his lap.

“You never seem to watch where you’re going.”

“Oh. It’s you. Hello, Shu.” Your voice was flat as you attempted to stand, finding the action to be quite impossible, despite the strength of the others having been weakened. “Oh come _on_! Let go of me!”

“Not quite yet,” he murmured, pulling you around so your back was against his chest. “I need some alone time before going out there with all those...noisy things.”

“Then let me _leave_.” You sighed, and he breathed in slowly, resting his chin on your shoulder, so close you could hear the music he was playing in his earphones, the same classical piece that Karlheinz had forced you to dance to. “...Shu?”

“Mhm?”

“Are you really...going to stay up here away from everyone else?” You changed your question mid-course, deciding that some things were better left alone. “Aren’t you all supposed to be cooperating?”

“Sure, except I’d much rather be up here with you. They’re annoying at the best of times.” He explained, his hand absolutely _freezing_ on your skin as he pulled the collar of your jumper aside to bare your shoulder. “And I could use an energy boost right now…”

“Could you really?” You whispered, heart feeling like it had been caught in a vice as fear crippled you. There was a sudden scuff of feet at the end of the corridor and you almost screamed as you saw it was _Shu_ , his expression twisting into rage as his eyes landed on his doppelganger.

“Haven’t you taken **enough** from us, _old man_?” The Shu whose arms you were still trapped within gave a slight laugh, running his hand down your face.

“Y/N knew it was me and didn’t protest.” He pointed out softly, and Shu frowned, eyes going to you.

“ _Really_?”

“Well, it isn’t like he didn’t give me enough cues…” you admitted, keeping completely still. After all, you didn’t want to do anything to further provoke Shu’s doppelganger - or rather, _Karlheinz_. Not when he was holding you so close, _too_ close...you were practically choking on the power that was suddenly surrounding the two of you. “But I didn’t actually have any say, regardless of whether I knew or not. You should know that.”

“Y/N, you really do surprise me. You noticed I wasn’t Shu the minute you couldn’t escape my grasp. After all, this eclipse has been taxing on their strength, something you have so keenly observed.” Karlheinz said, still in Shu’s voice, the real version looking positively repulsed as his father puppeteered a fake version of him right in front of his eyes. “But I will refrain, now that we have company. Goodbye for the moment.” He vanished suddenly, leaving you and Shu in the hallway alone, the vampire looking positively sickened.

“...Shu?”

“God I _hate_ him,” he growled, marching over and pulling you to your feet, pushing you up against the wall and immediately sinking his teeth into your neck, pressing you close to him as he drank deeply. He pulled away slightly, keeping his face out of your view. “You didn’t want him to bite you...right?”

“Of course not.” You answered immediately, completely certain. You remembered how much the last time had hurt, and quite frankly you didn’t like the idea of getting even more involved with Karlheinz than you already were. He was becoming dangerously biased, in your opinion; who knew what he’d do next if this continued? “Him biting me is the last thing I want, trust me.”

“Good. I don’t think I would be able to stand it if you had become another one of his thralls.” He murmured, finally stepping back. “Laito and Kou are yelling at each other.”

“Oh for god’s sake!” You exclaimed, turning to march back down to the others only for Shu to take hold of your arm and steer you in the direction of your room.

“Reiji can handle it. You just get changed.” He said, pushing you over the threshold. “You need to be at your best, if you’re going to get us all to work together.” This was said with a wry smile, and you sighed, shoulders slumping.

“I feel like Sisyphus,” you complained, and he snorted.

“What an accurate comparison. It does seem like whenever you make progress the boulder goes hurtling back down the hill again. You really have a lot of work to do.”

“Yeah, _me_. Even though this was Ayato’s stupid idea.” You grumbled, heading into your room and quickly changing into a pair of comfortable black trousers and a grey cotton blouse with loose cuffed sleeves that ended at your wrists. You buttoned it right up, not seeing why you should make it easy for them to access all the best biting places. You slid on a pair of sensible grey loafers that definitely cost a fortune based on how heavenly they felt on your feet. “Damn, I’ve really been missing out,” you sighed, heading back out of your room to see Shu was still there, looking you up and down with a raised eyebrow.

“Who knew you had such a sensible taste in fashion.” He commented, and you gave him a sarcastic little smile before passing him, striding for the dining hall, where you assumed Ruki had assembled the rest of them. Their eyes all went to you as you walked in, their expressions varying in range as they took in your appearance and then at Shu walking in behind you. Reiji made a slight sound of disapproval in the back of his throat as he eyed the pair of you.

“So that is where you have been?” He questioned his brother sharply, and Shu simply shrugged, taking the seat as far away from Yuma as he could get, shooting him a vaguely melancholy look before turning to Ruki, who had stood upon your arrival.

“We all dislike each other, that much is clear. Something about us stealing your ‘property’,” he heavily air-quoted that, his disdain clear as his eyes went to you, still standing off to the side. Considering his nickname for you, that was pretty hypocritical of him “But now there is a greater threat, one which would ensure you never get her back again. We need to come up with a plan to prevent her from being taken, at least until this eclipse passes and we can put up a better fight.”

“And how exactly will we do that? It’s been pretty evident lately that stealing bitch-chan from this house is actually super easy.” Laito pointed out, and Ruki shot him a glare.

“I’ll have you know that I allowed Ayato to take her.” He snapped, and Ayato gave a scoff.

“Yeah _right_ , that’s why you were in the doorway looking all shocked and helpless. Don’t make me _laugh_.”

“Shut it! At least M neko-chan actually _wanted_ to stay here!”

“You should have seen her when she ran into Laito in town; she literally passed out from the panic attack the thought of going back to your house brought on! If that ain’t a sign that she wants nothing to do with you then I don’t know what is.” Yuma added, Laito’s mouth twisting with distaste in response.

“Yes, I remember that. She smelled _exactly_ like you at the time, hence why I didn’t recognise her off the bat. I wonder, how much of your blood you had to force down her throat to make _that_ happen? Because she happily bit me on that rooftop, and I recall one of you mentioning that she never reacted so strongly with any of you. Being a half-breed really _is_ unfortunate.”

“Shut it, _pervotron_! You goaded her into biting her, and I’m pretty sure she was _repulsed_ by it afterward! No surprise considering who she sunk her teeth into.” Kou yelled, and you sighed as Laito gave a snarl, nails gouging into the table as he leaned forward, eyes burning into Kou’s.

“She’s come to terms with it now. I don’t think we’ll have any future problems with her biting me. When there is superior blood involved, why would she _not_?”

“Stop bickering. Our window of time is narrow, so I would rather you not waste it with petty squabbling.” Reiji ordered, his tone sharp. “As far as I know, the two First Bloods coming after Y/N are actually the last of their kind, brothers known as Carla and Shin Tsukinami. Carla is also the current First Blood King, so he will have immense power at his disposal, amplified by the eclipse. Shin is likely able to wield magic like his brother, though not as strong. At this point...we might as well be fighting Karlheinz.”

“That’s a whole load of _nothing_ , just more reasons why we’re totally screwed! Do you have anything useful to add?!” Yuma complained, and Reiji shot him a venomous glare.

“I have more to contribute than you, so **watch your tongue**. We may be cooperating, but you are still _inferior beings_.”

“You little―”

“STOP!” You shouted, finally approaching the table and slamming your hands down on it. “You’re all fucking _pathetic_! You’re literally immortal and you’ve been alive for far longer than me so tell me, _why_ is the concept of keeping your opinions to yourselves so hard? It’s like I’m surrounded by goddamn _children_! At least Carla and Shin might act like _adults_. Maybe it _is_ best if I go with them, at least I’ll only have to deal with _two_!”

“You know that we will never let that happen.” Ruki stated, and you gave him a humourless smile.

“Then get your acts together. We need a plan, and clearly none of you are willing to contribute without an accompanying sly comment, so I will start.” You took a sharp breath, composing yourself before you stood up straight, walking around to the other end of the table, though you didn’t take a seat. “They may seem unbeatable, but they do have weaknesses. We can exploit them as much as we can.”

“And what exactly _are_ those weaknesses?” Ayato scoffed, Reiji’s expression in agreement with Ayato’s sentiment.

“I highly doubt a _human_ like you could contribute anything to this discussion. Just stand aside and―”

“If you’re about to say ‘keep quiet’ I will _literally_ scream,” you interrupted, shooting him a filthy look. “I actually _do_ know something about them, but if your heads are too far up your own asses to listen to a lowly human then I guess I’ll leave.”

“No...please, Eve...tell us. I know...you wouldn’t speak up if...it weren’t important.”

“Thank you, Azusa.” You shot him a grateful smile, glad that someone here was at least somewhat respectful. “First of all, Shin has a bad habit of underestimating his opponents and acting rashly. I can only assume that also means he’s easily taunted, and he’ll likely be coming into this with his guard down somewhat. He will be looking down on you from the get go, so playing your cards right you could get him to make mistakes that give you an opening. We all know that decapitation is the most effective way of killing them, but it’ll be pretty hard to manage. As for Carla...well, I know his power would surpass that of Karlheinz if he weren’t infected with Endzeit, but you can’t exactly call being slightly less powerful than the Vampire King a weakness. He doesn’t underestimate his opponents like his brother, but he tends to prefer playing mind games rather than a direct attack, and he doesn’t utilise his magic unless he deems it necessary. This is important to note; since he is infected using his magic taxes his strength. He _is_ dying, after all. That’s about all I know.” You looked up to see them all staring at you, surprise on all of their faces.

“That was...shockingly helpful.” Reiji admitted, and you rolled your eyes, annoyed by their constant dismissal of you.

“Of course it was. I literally just outlined their weaknesses for you, now all you have to do is use that information to set up some sort of plan. You’re _welcome_.” With those words you turned and left, unable to bear being in the same room as the ten of them for a minute longer. You leaned against the wall with a sigh, closing your eyes against the intense throbbing in your head. You shakily made your way to the kitchen, pouring yourself a glass of water and downing it along with one of the tablets Reiji had made for you, though it didn’t do all that much to stave off the headache. “God...I just want all this to be over.”

“Eve...are you...okay?” You jumped as Azusa’s voice sounded from beside you, spinning to face him.

“Not really. All of this is such an unbelievable pain that I can’t see how it’ll ever work.” You glanced at the clock on the oven, seeing that it was twelve thirty in the afternoon. “I’m going to go get some sleep. Hopefully you can all manage to stay off each other's throats for a few hours.”

“Would you...like me to...sleep next to you?” He questioned, and you hesitated, remembering how nice it had been to fall asleep with his arms around you, back when you had been locked up. It had been about the only way you managed to get to sleep, and you nodded slightly.

“That would be nice.” As soon as those words passed your lips there was a muffled protest, a second passing before Ayato burst into the kitchen from the door that led to the dining room.

“Hell no! Not happening, chichinashi!” He declared, Azusa giving an irate huff beside you.

“Me and Teddy also want to sleep next to you, Y/N...you’ll choose me, right?”

“Well if we’re all saying it then me too!” Ayato exclaimed, not wanting to be left out.

“Hm? What’s this about sleeping with bitch-chan?” Laito questioned, popping up behind Ayato, and you gave a shudder.

“ _Next to_. And if it’s going to be such a bother then I’ll just sleep alone.”

“Aw, M neko-chan! Why not sleep with _all_ of us?”

“Again, watch that wording. Sleep _next to_. And that may be because you can’t even sit at a table without squabbling, much less share a bed...which would be far too small for you five regardless.”

“We’ll manage,” Laito shrugged, taking hold of your arm and guiding you to the door. “It’s probably best we get some sleep anyway, and the other five would never admit to wanting to sleep next to you so I’m sure we can fit.”

“Like I’d share a bed with _you_!” Kou protested, and Laito gave him a challenging smirk.

“Wasn’t it you who suggested all of us sleep in the same room? You can always stay behind.” Kou scowled, but followed nonetheless, all of them ignoring your vehement protests as they headed up to your room. When you came back out the bathroom from cleaning your teeth - having decided it was best to sleep in your clothes just in case - you found them all bickering, once again.

“Okay seriously, you’re going to have to stop that if you want to stay.” You snapped, folding your arms. “What is it _this_ time?”

“Well, obviously it’s to see who will be directly next to you.” Laito said, and you groaned.

“Fucking rock paper scissors it, it’s not _difficult_.”

“I suppose that works. Let’s get started!” You moved to the circle, shooting him a smirk when his eyes widened.

“I’m not going to stand aside and let you decide. If I win, I get to choose the two who sleep next to me.” You grinned, and his expression turned grim.

“Very well. Let’s go!” After several exhausting rounds it was down to just you and Laito, his expression one of intense concentration as he observed your movements. “Ready?”

“Ready.” The two of you assumed your stances, eyes narrowed as each of you tried to spot any cues from the other.

“ _Rock, paper, scissors_!” You both yelled, thrusting your arms forward, your own hand flat. You looked across to see Laito’s hand clenched into a fist and gave a whoop, covering it with your own as you grinned up at him.

“I win!” You skipped back, amused by the disappointment in his eyes. “Don’t look so pouty, Laito. I beat you fair and square. Besides, while we were battling it out Azusa and Kou went to get some spare mattresses so…” you headed over to your bed, flipping the mattress off with a shocking ease. “We can all just sleep in a circle with our heads next to each other! Though I choose Azusa and Kanato to actually lie next to me.”

“Damn, I suppose I’ll let you get your way just this once.” Laito huffed, folding his arms. Ayato was sulking in the corner, having lost in the very first round, and Kanato was beaming happily, pleased you had chosen him. Once the mattresses were set up you all lay down, the room dim despite the sun outside. “This really isn’t how I saw this turning out…”

“Me neither,” Kou agreed, giggling slightly. “But isn’t it such an unbelievably Y/N situation?”

“Sure is,” Ayato muttered, pulling his blanket up over his head. “Now all of you shut the fuck up and let me sleep.”

“Hey...did you even come up...with a plan?” You questioned through your sleepy haze, and Ayato gave a scoff.

“We started to, but they’ll handle the rest. Reiji and Ruki make a pretty formidable pair once they stop snapping at each other.”

“Good...to know…” you drifted off with your hands held tightly by both Azusa and Kanato, a slight smile on your face as they all offered up a begrudging ‘goodnight’. Perhaps there _were_ ways to get them to cooperate, after all.

***

You woke with a jolt, eyes wide and breathing erratic. You scrambled to your feet, shoving them into your shoes as you staggered to the window, pulling aside the curtains to see the moon hanging low in the sky, thankfully not in the stages of eclipse just yet.

“They’re on their way.” You gasped, the other vampires immediately on alert. “They’re waiting for the eclipse, I think. When you’ll all be at your weakest and they at their strongest.”

“Well, good luck everyone! Hopefully some of you die in battle so I have less competition.” Laito said cheerily, and you shot him an unamused glare.

“ _None_ of you die, please. I get a funny feeling that would only make my life harder, despite the possible reduction in annoyances.” You glanced at Azusa, giving him a pat on the head in response to the hurt that flashed across his face. “But you’re not an annoyance, Azusa. Please stay safe.”

“Bitch-chan, I really do think your _favouritism_ is showing.” Laito huffed, and you gave him a quick hug that stunned him into silence.

“Don’t be an asshole, Laito.” You requested, turning to Kou. “And please, don’t shove him in front of a wolf.”

“I’ll try not to, M neko-chan.” He chuckled, leaning down and kissing your forehead. “In case I never see you again.”

“Ah, okay.” Ayato headed past you for the door, pausing on his way to give you a long, searching glance.

“Don’t expect me to lose, chichinashi. Ore-sama will be the **first** person you run to when we beat them.” With those words he was gone, followed by Kou and Azusa, both waving over their shoulders. Laito left next, after tugging you into a kiss that you didn’t have the energy to protest, leaving you alone with Kanato.

“You don’t really care if any of us die, right?”

“ _Wrong_. For some bizarre reason, I _do_ care. I don’t want any of you to die because of me...whether it's just my conscience or some twisted form of Stockholm syndrome, it would make me...quite sad.” You sighed, heading over to him and pulling him into a hug, his head falling to rest on your shoulder.

“Would you miss me...if I died?”

“I don’t know,” you answered honestly, and he sighed.

“I think I would miss you. I’ve never missed anyone who has died before...I think it would feel very strange,” he murmured. “I think it would be like...there’s a hole. A hole in me that will never be filled again. I hope that, if I die...you will feel the same way.” There was a fleeting moment of his lips on yours before he vanished, leaving you alone. You hesitated for a moment before heading to the door yourself, only to find Subaru barring your path.

“Subaru, what are you―” he pushed his knife into your hand, his expression unreadable. “Wait...won’t _you_ need this?”

“No. If they get past us, you should assume we are all dead. I want you to have options should that happen. Either fight or kill yourself, it’s up to you.”

“Wait...I wasn’t planning on hiding up here while you’re all fighting them!” You exclaimed, and he gave you a wry smile.

“What could you do, really? You may be becoming a vampire, but that won’t matter. That side of you will be weakened regardless, and a half-vampire would never be able to put up a fight against those wolf familiar, nevermind two First Bloods. I want you to have a choice, Y/N, even if I don’t live to see it. Either die, fight or give in...I have a feeling I know which one you’ll choose.”

“No! God damn it, I don’t want to stay locked here! I can be useful―”

“I doubt it.” He snapped, grabbing your arm and tossing you to your bed, leaning down so your faces were centimetres apart, your struggles doing practically nothing. “You can’t even fight me off when I’ve been mostly drained of energy. Don’t get in our way. I don’t want to see you die in front of me. I don’t think I would be able to stand it.” His lips fell on yours, so tender compared to everything else about him. He pulled away after a moment, face flushed red. “Bite me.”

“ _What_?! Are you serious right now―”

“A bit of your blood won’t make much of a difference for me right now, but the increase in energy mine can give you might be the only difference between you having a choice and having none.” He took the knife back from you, slashing it across his wrist and pushing it to your mouth, his blood washing down your throat in a dizzying rush. You practically choked as much of it down as possible, knowing that he was right. It would likely be the only thing that would allow you to act autonomously if the Tsukinami brothers should manage to get past them. You collapsed back, eyes wide as your senses spiked in clarity, his blood rushing through your system and filling you with new strength that somehow felt slightly more powerful than that of his brothers.

“Thank you, Subaru.” You murmured, and he scoffed slightly.

“Don’t thank me for sharing my blighted blood with you. It’s probably stronger than the others, right? That’s because I share more genes with Karlheinz than the others...though I’m a failed experiment I can at least give you the energy you need. Goodbye, Y/N.” He was suddenly gone, leaving you alone with the definitive sound of the door locking echoing in your ears. You headed to the window, seeing the moon turning crimson before your very eyes. There was suddenly an explosion from below, shaking the entire building and sending up a plume of violet flames, an agonised howl echoing through the air before they vanished as quickly as they had appeared. You stepped away from the window, eyes wide. When had they even had time to set traps that powerful? Unless...they had used their magical energy to make them.

“But that would make them physically weaker…” you realised, a cold certainty running through your veins. There was no way they could stand against the First Bloods in this weakened state, even if they hadn’t wasted magic on traps that would only kill one or two familiars each. There was a sudden, piercing scream coming from downstairs, so loud that you heard it through the locked door. You ran over, grabbing the handle and yanking on it to no avail. You glanced back at the moon, now almost completely eclipsed; you were willing to bet that the Tsukinamis hadn’t even moved in yet, choosing to wait until their power peaked. You slammed your fist into the door angrily, sick of being locked away, of being told what to do, of being so... _weak_. Weak in the physical sense, weak when it came to your bloodlust...and weak when it came to your convictions. Because why _else_ would you feel so crippled with fear at the thought of any of them dying? Without even noticing you had stopped hating them; they annoyed you and drove you mad but you didn’t hold that same rage toward them that you had felt at first. Some of them you even _liked_. You leaned against the door, tears forming in your eyes. “I’m so...useless.” 

Just as you felt your negative emotions overtaking you the room suddenly filled with a crimson light, an insane amount of energy filling you instantaneously. You gasped, now able to hear the battle below, hear the approaching footsteps from far outside, hear their shouts of anger and defiance. And you could smell their blood, a _lot_ of it, enough to fill the entire mansion with the scent. You pressed your palm against the door and applied a light pressure, the wood folding like a card beneath your hand. You headed out, knife in hand and expression steely despite your overwhelming desire to grin at the euphoria you were feeling at this power within you, all yours. Azusa cried out and you were suddenly standing behind the wolf that had pinned him to the ground, plunging the knife deep between its shoulders, reaching down and grabbing it by the scruff of the neck, tossing it clean across the room. Azusa stared up in shock, blood dripping down his face and neck from where the wolf had savaged him.

“...Eve?”

“ **Y/N** , WHAT THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE?!” Ayato demanded, but you ignored him, reaching down to pull Azusa to his feet. “WATCH YOUR BACK―” however, before his warning had even begun to pass his lips you were turning, knife slashing right across the wolf’s throat and sending it veering off course with an agonised howl. Another lunged from your left, the ease at which you avoided it truly laughable as your knife found its way between its eyes, the beast dropping dead to the floor. Suddenly the nearby wolves lost interest in the vampires, focusing in on you as they gave a low, resonant snarl. Three rushed you at once and you teleported away, the wolves bypassing Azusa completely as they spun to attack again, clearly noting you as the bigger threat. They all attacked simultaneously and you killed the first with a stab to the heart, then the second when you plunged the blade deep into its eye...however the third got in under your guard, its jaw clamping around your calf and yanking you off balance, the knife skittering across the floor. You gasped as it shook you savagely, your blood painting the floor red as it bit down harder, however…

“Ahaha, it doesn’t hurt _at all_!” You exalted, a crazed grin on your face as you booted the wolf hard in the face, its muzzle caving beneath your foot. It released your leg, going straight for your throat, and you cackled wickedly, fist driving right into its mouth and obliterating its jaw. You grabbed it by the ear and slammed its head down on the hard marble floor, again and again and _again_ , until all you heard was wet squelches, its pained cries dying alongside its body. A heavy weight suddenly struck you from behind, sending you to the floor as yet another wolf lunged for your neck, your arm raising to take the bite instead. “How many of you fucking things are there?!” You snarled, prising the fingers of your other hand into the bottom on its mouth, quickly yanking it open and grasping the top of its mouth with your now-free hand, wrenching it apart with a loud snap. It didn’t retreat, however, somehow getting a solid grp on your throat, clearly preparing to shake you about until you bled enough to stop being a threat. A power bubbled and boiled within you, raging to the surface and exploding from your hands as violet flames that ate the wolf up instantly, leaving nothing but ashes. You pushed yourself up and picked up your knife, panting slightly, your legs shaking and neck throbbing, ready for the next attack...only it never came. You looked around to see several piles of ash surrounding you, all having previously been wolf familiars. There were none left.

“Y/N...how the _hell_ did you do that?” Ayato sounded _afraid_ , his eyes wide as he stared at the carnage surrounding you, and you gave him a slow smile that visibly made him shudder. Man, you could really get used to this!

“No idea. But at least it helped somewhat...but―” you drew a sharp breath, eyes widening as they shot to the doors. “They’re here.” The front doors swung open, a wolf much bigger than the others prowling in, his single golden eye locking onto you as his lip curled up in a snarl. However, all of your attention was on the young man behind him, the power emanating from him utterly crushing, practically forming a haze of magic around him that only his eyes pierced through, their intensity causing you to lose your breath.

“This should have been _easy_.” His voice resonated through the room. “These familiars should have torn most of you apart and left the others as easy pickings. And yet,” he was suddenly directly in front of you, his hand taking yours, heedless of the crimson blood soaking his glove through. “A surprise.”

“Carla, she fucking killed _all_ of them, that bitch―” Shin was suddenly in his human form, a scowl on his face as he approached the two of you.

“It matters not. We got to experience this woman’s true potential...and it is far more than I had ever expected. She has First Blood power running through her veins...despite possessing our cousin’s heart, one that was _tainted_.” He paused, leaning down to meet your eyes from inches away. “Those unmistakable eyes...she is most certainly the one.”

“Oh really, I wouldn’t have guessed that from the way she just slaughtered all my familiars.” Shin complained, and Carla gave a slight laugh, bowing his head to you slightly.

“Forgive my younger brother and his rudeness. He is just annoyed that someone who is still a part human could destroy his familiars.” He requested, incredibly politely. “Why fight anymore? You are too good for this place, surrounded by mediocre vampires that would only drain you of your singular uniqueness. Come with us, and we will even leave them unharmed. You may even bring one, as a little pet, should you wish.”

“Don’t **lie** to me.”

“What would make you think I am lying?” His tone was suddenly sharp, and you yanked your hand free, taking a large step back.

“This façade of a polite gentleman wanting to remove me from supposed squalor and bring me to my rightful place is _sickeningly_ fake. I hate liars, and I hate being lied to. You think I’m completely beneath you, no better than dirt on your shoe. A means to an end. Don’t act as if it is any other way.” His polite and courteous expression melted away in an instant, replaced with a cold and cruel one, his eyes emotionless as he gazed dispassionately down at you.

“You are an observant little creature.” He noted, and you narrowed your eyes.

“So I’ve been told.”

“Well, there are two options for you.” He explained, holding out his hand. “You taken my hand now and we leave―”

“ _Not_ going to fucking happen!” Ayato declared, earning a glare of disgust from Carla.

“Or, I can **kill** them all before your very eyes as punishment for refusing me and _take_ you by force.” He hissed, and you yelped as his power crackled over your skin, feeling like acid. He gave a hum of surprise, regarding you with a slightly smaller amount of disdain. “You can sense my power. Make your choice. Be wise, or be foolish. It is up to you.” It was with a heavy heart that you dropped your knife to the floor, knowing it would be useless regardless of what you did.

“Chichinashi, don’t you **dare** take his hand.”

“Eve, please...we can all...still fight.”

“You can’t feel his power. It was bad enough in my dreams, but in person it’s...overwhelming.” You whispered, staring at his offered hand. “If you fight them...he’ll slaughter you all with a flick of his wrist. I’m sorry, but I just can’t let that happen.” Just as you raised your hand to take Carla’s, a sudden crash of exhaustion hit you, buckling your knees and sending you falling forward...into Karlheinz’ waiting arms.

“ ** _You_**!” Carla’s voice was both shocked and indignant as he took in Karlheinz, who gave him a slow, steady smile devoid of any emotion.

“Now _what_ ,” Karlheinz said softly, setting you back onto your feet and stepping in front of you to face Carla head on. “Are you doing in **my** house, trying to take **my** property?” The incredible tension in the air was palpable as the two kings stared each other down, their magic meeting and crashing despite neither of them making a single move. You held your breath, eyes going from one to the other. Carla’s powers were boosted by the eclipse, but he was still infected with Endzeit, and Karlheinz...well, he didn’t _feel_ any weaker than usual, from what you could tell, but the eclipse still sapped the strength of vampires...so shouldn’t it have also impacted him?

_Who is going to win this_? You thought nervously, heart slamming in your chest as you looked around at the Sakamakis and Mukamis, apparently too stunned by the arrival of their father to do anything. _And what will happen to anyone who is nearby_ …? You took a step back, the power surging from the pair of them too much to even share proximity with.

“So...what will you do now?” Karlheinz questioned, his tone even as he gazed at Carla, the First Blood scowling in response.

_This battle could destroy the entire demon realm...and I would be the cause. Should I step in...stop them fighting_? You looked between them for a second longer, magic still crackling around them like invisible lightning, before taking another step back. _Hell fucking no. The only thing left between us and death all depends on what Carla does next_...


	41. XXVI

You felt the energy crackling in the air as the two kings stared each other down, magic clashing and testing boundaries without even impacting the surrounding area in the slightest. You had no idea why you could see the power so vividly now, but you could tell they were evenly matched in this battle of wills...until Carla’s magic suddenly surged forward, moving ever so slightly toward Karlheinz. It was at this point that a blinding pain flashed through your body, driving your senses haywire and sending you to the floor, knees feeling like they had been liquidated as you felt something huge being dragged through you, something immensely strong…

“STOP IT!” You cried out, feeling blood dripping from your nose and eyes, despite your sight being completely useless as you choked for air.

“Chichinashi, what the hell is happening?!”

“It’s h- _him_...Karlheinz―” there was a laugh from somewhere in front of you, a familiar one that made your skin crawl with loathing despite the lessening of the agony running through you.

“Even with that level of channeling raging across your synapses you _still_ managed to work out exactly what was going on. Truly impressive for someone who has only just begun using power for yourself.” Karlheinz complimented, and you scrubbed at your eyes, your vision returning to you red and hazy as you glared at him, seeing that the magic between them had equalised once more. Carla’s eyes widened slightly as he glanced between the two of you before his expression collapsed back into neutrality.

“That meagre power gain you dragged through the poor girl almost killed her,” he pointed out with disdain. “To defeat me you will need a lot more than that, and she cannot possibly provide you with it. You are just putting on a front to try to make me back off, but it will not work. We _will_ be taking the girl with us when we leave this place.”

“We will see,” Karlheinz murmured, and you were screaming again, mind searing as Karlheinz channeled raw energy straight through you, dragging it to himself and thrusting out a hand, energy blasting Carla several metres back, the First Blood barely able to keep his footing. You couldn’t even breathe, the power far too cloying to even allow for your lungs to expand.

“Father! You’re killing her!” You didn’t even know who had shouted that, but Karlheinz’ icy glare quickly silenced them, his lips pressing into a straight line as he glanced down at you writhing in agony on the floor.

“It does not matter. I would rather her be dead than theirs. And do not doubt that I would kill her, Carla. I do not like her so much that I would allow you to have your way at the expense of her being left alive.” He warned, turning back to face the two First Bloods, Carla looking contemplative whilst Shin was simply outraged.

“We can take him, Nii-san. I’ll―”

“No. This fight is between myself and Karlheinz.” Carla cut in, determination on his face.

“So...you’re actually going to fight him, Nii-san?” Shin questioned, seeming genuinely surprised, and Carla gave a frightening smile, his golden eyes glinting with bloodlust.

“This is our one chance to face Karlheinz with him at a major disadvantage. We will wipe out him _and_ his filthy bloodline, right here, right now.”

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Shin exclaimed, delighted. You curled up as they began to battle in earnest, magic smashing into magic and making the entire building quake as you screamed, tears and blood running from your eyes as you sobbed. You couldn’t even hear anything anymore, only the irregular and thready beating of your failing heart as Karlheinz tore energy from you faster than you could gain it. _He’s_ ** _taking_** _it_ , this thought was clearer than your others, and you focused on it, trying to follow it. _He has to put conscious effort into ripping energy out of me, but if I just_ ** _give_** _it_ …

“Good girl,” the voice was crystal clear in your mind, Karlheinz’ consciousness settling within yours for a moment with an emotion close to pride before it vanished, just leaving a raging torrent of magical energy that you pushed straight into him, the pain lessening to something much more bearable. So much so that you could suddenly sense the energy seething beneath the ground, within the earth and in the air just dying to be used...so you did, drawing it to you like a vacuum then redirecting it to Karlheinz. Your sight came back to you all of a sudden, a snap of sensation that was monstrously clear, the colours of all the magic in the air giving you an instant headache. You staggered to your feet, searching for the two battling kings to find they had taken their fight outside. You ran to the door, ignoring the protests of the brothers behind you as you hurried down the steps to see Karlheinz and Carla facing off, Shin a short distance away wearing a maniacal grin. You took in a sharp breath, willing even more power to flood into you, the increased rush almost making you keel over before you got it under control. Karlheinz threw a hand out toward Carla, who was tossed back into the treeline, though he quickly returned. His golden eyes went to you, narrowing as he _really_ looked at you.

“ _Damn it_ ,” he hissed, raising his hand to you and sending a blinding bolt of lightning your way, at such a speed you had no chance of dodging out the way. It collided with your chest, absorbing straight into you and going right back to Karlheinz, increasing his strength further.

“Huh,” your voice echoed strangely as you spoke, as if there were several of you speaking just out of sync with each other. “That’s odd.” You took in Carla with your supercharged eyes, seeing the way the energy flowed and rippled around him, the way he drew it from his surroundings just like you were...except it was slowly becoming jagged. You frowned, wondering whether it was simply your imagination, but then he gave a rending cough that sent him staggering back a step. “Oh...Endzeit,” you murmured, finally realising why the power flow was so uneven at times. If he drew as much into himself as you were without having somewhere else to send it he wouldn’t be able to handle it...because he really _was_ dying. You felt a slight sadness, watching his immense power just...slipping from him the more he fought. It wasn’t exactly nice to watch him suffer; though he had attacked the house and harmed you indirectly, he had never been cruel to you... **yet**. You shook your head clear of those nonsense thoughts, stepping forward, closer to the two powerhouses before you.

“Y/N, stay **back**.” Karlheinz demanded, and you shook your head.

“This is going on too long, Carla.” His eyes shot to you, following your pointing finger to look at the moon, which was already three-quarters back to normal. “Your power will begin waning soon enough...then his will wax once again. After using this much energy to fight, you would be no match. Especially if he is able to continue drawing power through me.” You sighed slightly, seeing the obstinance rising in his eyes. “Your disease won’t let you continue. You are already struggling...whereas **I** am having no problem accessing the power. If this continues, you’ll die. I’m sure you wanted something other than to fight Karlheinz...right?”

“I hate to admit that an inferior being is right...but you are.” He said calmly, Shin’s expression immediately falling.

“NO! We can’t run from him! Not _again_!”

“We are not running. We are preserving our race. If we are dead, we cannot build up what we have lost, **can we**? Let’s **go**.” Carla gave you one last strange glance before vanishing, Shin swearing and kicking at the ground, his eyes burning holes into you.

“Fuck you, **bitch**. We’ll get you eventually, and then you’ll be regretting not coming with us when we _offered_.” Then he was gone, leaving you and Karlheinz staring at each other from across the driveway.

“Y/N…” he started, but right as he spoke the eclipse vanished completely, the power running through you turning from a nice, even flow to lava, blasting you backward into the stairs and slamming your head into them, knocking you out instantly. Karlheinz approached your limp form, watching as the energy ebbed from you back into your surroundings, your skin ceasing to glow and hair settling back around your head. He doubted you had even noticed the strange things happening to you, so focused on channeling the power that you had blocked everything else out, including the fact that you had been hovering several inches from the ground. “Such a wilful woman,” he sent rejuvenating energy into you, healing your injuries and bringing you back round, eyes flashing open to show their natural colour instead of their previous shining gold.

“What...happened?” You rasped, feeling like you had been running nonstop for months on end without break.

“You just surpassed my expectations...again.” He headed back inside and you scrambled to your feet, dashing in after him.

“Wait a minute―”

“Father, why exactly did you come to help?” This was Shu, his expression carefully neutral as he gazed at his father, who did not spare him so much as a glance as he headed for the stairs.

“Hey, we deserve at least an answer!” Ayato added, anger edging his tone. “We don’t see you for fuck knows how long then you just appear to save _chichinashi_ of all people?” Karlheinz halted, his eyes slowly going to his children, holding absolutely _nothing_ , their emptiness chilling you to the core.

“You do not deserve anything. I have no obligation to answer your questions. Y/N, come with me.” You jumped as he suddenly addressed you, his eyes taking on a hint of emotion as they landed on you. _Oh god_ , you thought. _That can’t be good_. You hesitated, glancing at the Sakamakis and Mukamis.

“Shouldn’t you...talk to them?” You questioned, and he raised an eyebrow at you.

“Why?”

“What do you mean, _‘why’_?! Because they’re your children and you haven’t even spoken to them in _what_ , decades?!” You snapped, cold running down your spine as his expression shifted into something more...alien. Like a creature that knows about emotion but doesn’t feel it, which is _exactly_ what he was. 

“My family affairs do not involve or concern you, Y/N.” You laughed softly at this, his eyes narrowing in response. “ **What** is so funny?” You could see Shu’s face, becoming rather sickened as he glanced between the pair of you, already seeing where your thoughts had gone.

“You really _are_ just a walking, talking skinsuit.” You commented, and judging from his expression he was _not_ happy with that description. “Don’t look at me like that. Anything can be alive, but having emotions is kind of the centrepoint of being a human...and perhaps even a demon. But _you_? There’s nothing there, is there? Or if there is, it’s about as shallow as Ayato.” There was suddenly a hand around your throat, slamming you against the wall. You simply smiled calmly up at Karlheinz, just _daring_ him to take it a step further.

“I’m not so gullible that I would kill you over an insult.” He snarled, dropping you to the floor, and you gave a disappointed huff.

“Too bad.”

“You really are a handful. Get up, and follow me. Otherwise I may have to use force...and you won’t like that.” You got lithely to your feet, shooting Shu an apologetic shrug before following Karlheinz up into what appeared to be an office and settling down in the chair in front of the desk, assuming he would take the one behind it only for him to collapse into the one next to you, eyes closing as he took a sharp breath.

“Are you...okay?”

“I will be.” He stated, a slight frown marring his face before it relaxed back into neutrality, eyes opening to look over to you. “You just channeled too much power into me. It was rather difficult to manage, but it is the reason the fight didn’t continue nonetheless, though I wish I had gotten the chance to get rid of at least one of them.”

“Okay, now you’re complaining about me providing you with the energy you needed to survive? Sorry, next time I’ll let Carla kick you all over the place, then.”

“No, I’m not complaining. It was just unexpected. From the tests I ran on you when I first brought you back I found that your genetics had shifted more toward the First Blood end of the spectrum than human. I thought that perhaps it was simply because you had the heart of a half vampire, half First Blood and it would be slowly erased when you continued to awaken, but the more time you spend here the more you’re becoming something...else. The fact that the eclipse actually boosted your power and enabled you to use otherwise inaccessible magic for something as unfinished as you is proof enough.”

“Something else? What the hell does that even mean?” You blurted, startled by this new revelation.

“Instead of awakening through getting bitten, it seems as if your body is slowly progressing all on its own, regardless of how often you are bitten. But you certainly aren’t a First Blood, nor will you be a vampire...you will be something completely and utterly new.” He gave a sudden laugh, making you jump. “It’s so funny...had I known I could simply _create_ the outcome I wanted―”

“What do you mean by that?” You questioned sharply, and he sighed, sitting up straight.

“My ultimate goal is to create a new race of demons immune to Endzeit that have the powers of true demons and the emotions of a human. I am uncertain as to what you will be, but I know that it will once again surpass anything I could imagine. You seem to manage that at every turn.”

“Well, doesn’t that mean you don’t need to continue on with all this?” You pointed out, and he gave a laugh.

“Not at all. You will choose an Adam, and then we will see if your children share your progressive genetics. Their blood status may not matter now, so you have plenty to choose from.”

“My _what_?!” You yelped, shooting to your feet and backing away from him in horror. “You seriously expect me to have _children_ with any of them? You really _are_ insane!”

“Perhaps, but you will become Eve. You will bring forth a new race that will replace the old ones, demons with human emotions…” his expression turned wistful. “I imagine that would be nice.”

“Fucking _nice_?! Jesus christ, this is literally the **worst** thing you have ever told me! I’m not on this plane of existence so I can act as a baby making machine for your little experiments! And that’s reliant on whether I can even _have_ children―”

“What?” His voice was suddenly sharp, and you gave him a cold smile.

“I was in an incredibly bad car crash a few years back and it damaged my lower organs. They couldn’t _quite_ fix my uterus, unfortunately. They said there was an eighty percent chance that I would be unable to ever have children. You didn’t know?” He looked like he had been punched in the face, his expression utterly stunned. “Guess not.”

“No. It can be fixed, when the time comes.” He announced, getting to his feet, for once seeming thrown by the information you had given him. “You will **not** be the reason my plans fail.”

“I hope they do,” you said candidly, and he gave an unamused smile.

“You have said so on _several_ occasions. Do not discuss this with any of them.” He was suddenly leaving the room, you having to scramble to catch up as he made his way back downstairs, surveying his children, both biological and adopted. “Y/N will be spending her time with both households, on alternate weeks―”

“Hey, you didn’t mention _that_ little nugget of information to me,” you muttered, not exactly surprised.

“And she will be returning to continue her studies at school. I expect **no** protests to this new arrangement. Since she is here already, the first week will be here.” Without so much as a goodbye he vanished, leaving them all staring silently at the place he had been. You were the first to break the silence, giving a scornful scoff and marching down the stairs.

“What a piece of shit.”

“Y/N, do not speak of Karlheinz so flippantly.” Shu warned, and you rolled your eyes.

“He knows exactly what I think of him.” You said, nudging a dead familiar with your foot. “What the hell are we doing with these things?”

“Eve...you really aren’t...at all shocked by...what happened?” You glanced over at Azusa, a frown on your face.

“What do you mean?”

“You used magic, bitch-chan.” Laito elaborated, an eyebrow raised. “That isn’t something that any run of the mill half blooded vampire can do. I’m sure these ones can tell you that.” Ruki shot him a dirty look but didn’t protest, appearing to be rather resigned in the face of Laito’s words.

“Indeed. We are unable to utilise magic in the same way as a pure blooded demon would. However, the eclipse should have made it nigh impossible to access magic at all, hence why we were so weakened. Yet it actually made you stronger.”

“Um...I guess it did? I have no idea why. Maybe because I have Cordelia’s heart? Her mother was a First Blood, right?” You said, remembering that Karlheinz had forbidden you to speak about the real reasons, though you assumed it was still involved. “I just did what I had to do. It wasn’t a hard choice, I wasn’t about to let them come in here and slaughter you all just because of me. Besides, I’m pretty sure I could only use magic during the eclipse. It drained from me as soon as it was over.”

“Good to know you won’t be able to blast us across the room if we annoy you!” Laito said cheerily, appearing next to you and wrapping his arm around your shoulder, planting a kiss on your lips that you immediately protested. “You scared me back there, bitch-chan, offering yourself up to the big bad wolves the way you did. I bet we would have never seen you again if they had taken you.”

“And that _upsets_ you?” Your voice was incredulous, but he didn’t laugh, staring at you with surprise in his eyes,

“You didn’t realise that?”

“Honestly I thought you were incapable of any emotion beside lust.” You stated, and he grinned.

“No, I am very much a three-dimensional creature. Your six month absence was bad enough.”

“I will admit, M neko-chan, you being gone forever would be pretty annoying. I don’t like the idea of you being with those First Bloods, either. And yet at the first sign of trouble you practically handed yourself over. A little too quickly, if you ask me.”

“Kou, you’re such an antagonistic little _bastard_. You would have lost anyway, then they would have still taken me...except you’d all be dead. Would you rather be _dead_ right now?”

“No, but it really _was_ rather valiant of you, sacrificing yourself for us. It makes me wonder whether you have _feelings_ for us.” Laito teased, and you sighed. Him and Kou together were way too much to handle.

“If feelings of annoyance count, then there is _plenty_ of emotion toward you right now.” You retorted, wondering whether he was correct or whether it was simply your illogical moral code that had made you so desperate to save them. The Sakamakis soon left, not daring to act against their father’s words. Laito was the last to leave, giving you a wave over his shoulder.

“See you at school tomorrow, bitch-chan~!”

“Yeah...see you,” he vanished, leaving you standing on the battle-scarred steps alone, staring out into the forest, getting lighter due to the coming dawn. “Is this really the end of it? Would they really give up so easily?” You shivered slightly, stepping back toward the house. Those were thoughts for another time, perhaps after you had gotten some sleep. For now, you would put them to rest, despite the doubt eating away at your mind.

***

“Y/N! Where the hell have you been?! You just vanished for a whole week, just like last time. You had me worrying that you wouldn’t come back for another six months.” Elaine exclaimed the second she laid eyes on you in the hall, grabbing your arm and pulling you away from Ayato, who had exited the homeroom with you. “God, if you’d vanished again I don’t think those brothers would be able to handle it. What happened?”

“Oh, I was suffering from pneumonia. Pretty stupid, really, considering it’s happened to me before so I should know how to avoid it.”

“Mmhm, you really should,” she agreed, heading to your English class alongside you.

“Hey, Elaine, you aren’t in my next class are you? Why are you walking me to it? Won’t you be late?”

“It’s true that I don’t take English, but I haven’t seen you in almost two weeks. I missed you.” She pouted, the conversation the brothers and yourself had flooding back to you as she clung to your arm. She **did** have sex with Laito, I know that for certain, so him saying she ‘only has eyes for me’ might just be a misread. I just don’t know how to read her. She’s so damn fluid in her expression it’s hard to pin any one thing down. Still, I had better leave it alone regardless. The last thing I need is Kanato tossing her out the nearest window. Your shoulders still relaxed somewhat when she let go of your arm, waving goodbye before jogging off to her own lesson. You sighed, pushing the door open and stepping into the classroom, taking your seat beside the window and staring absently out into the darkness beyond.

“Okay class, today is English only, so please prepare yourselves to speak it the whole lesson.” You noticed the teacher’s eyes on you already and you groaned slightly, expecting the first translation to be shot your way. “Y/N, I would like you to stand up and instruct the class on how to bake an apple pie, step by step in English.”

“That’s it?” You questioned incredulously, already falling back into your original accent as you spoke. She nodded, so you rattled them off thoroughly, her head nodding slightly as you finished off.

“Excellent. Not a step muddled or out of place, straight from mental translation. Now, you may give a person of your choosing a set of instructions or a set of steps to speak out.”

“Okay, then Reiji can tell us all how the nitrogen cycle works.” You said, plopping back down into your seat, zoning out as Reiji perfectly explained the entire process in great detail. Of course he was good at biology as well as English. You were just glad you only had to tell them how to make an apple pie. Soon enough the lesson was over, P.E. next, though you were not looking forward to seeing that teacher again. You groaned as you saw the trampolines still laid out.

“Why the long face?” Elaine questioned, and you pointed wordlessly.

“Why the hell are we still on the trampolines? We’ve been using them for _ages_.”

“The class voted on it and the majority wanted trampolining extended a couple of weeks. It beats ball sports, in my opinion.”

“I’d rather be playing basketball,” Ayato huffed, arms folded as he came up behind you. “And I’d rather _you_ ―” before he could even finish speaking to Elaine you had grabbed his arm, pulling him away from her with a frown.

“Ayato, don’t make a scene, please.” You requested, and he scoffed.

“Wasn’t planning on it. I was just going to say I’d rather she be anywhere but near you and I.”

“That’s literally _so_ rude, and also _exactly_ what would lead to a scene being caused.” You hissed, scowling. “Act civil. She’s _not_ interested in me like that.”

“If you say so,” he snickered, heading over to the trampolines. You glanced back to Elaine with a frown, hoping you were right. You couldn’t have her death on your conscience again, no matter how badly you had to hurt her to get her to stay away, should you need to. Lunch time rolled around agonisingly slowly, the P.E. teacher having made you do extra trampolining as per usual for your previous insolence toward her. Kou nabbed you once again, much to your eternal annoyance.

“I’m looking forward to biology with you later, neko-chan!” He exclaimed, grinning brightly and mindful of the fangirls surrounding you as he leaned in, voice dropping to a low whisper. “You’ll need to find some way to repay me for completing the homework you missed for you...my services don’t come **cheap**.” You shuddered at that implication, wondering whether it would simply be easier for you in the long term to not hand in the work at all. You polished off your plate and stood, setting the tray down at the collection point and heading out of the cafeteria, making a beeline for the toilets before the queues could start. You stood before the mirror a few minutes later, staring into your eyes, taking in the dark shadows under them with a frown. Had they _always_ been this bad? You shook your head with a sigh and headed out, finding the corridor to be completely deserted. You made to return to the cafeteria, only to freeze as a horribly familiar figure rounded the far corner, a wild grin spreading across his face as his single gold eye landed on you.

“Hello again,” he was right before you before you could even react, hand clamping over your mouth and stifling your building scream, pulling you to him and teleporting you both to the roof, shoving you back onto one of the benches and hovering over you. “Finally, we’re **alone**.” You drew breath to speak, however before you could he gave you a harsh slap right across the face that made you gasp in pain, hand flying up to cover your injured cheek only to be captured in his own. 

“What was―”

“ _That_ was for my familiars. It’s so difficult to find _good_ ones these days, y’know?” He pulled your hand to his mouth, lips resting against the inside of your wrist as he gave you a smirk. “And _this_ is for your part in assisting that filthy vampire king.” He drove his teeth deep into your arm, smothering your scream as agony shot up your arm; it felt much like Karlheinz’ bite, only slightly less intense. Perhaps the more power you had, the harsher the bite? Or maybe he was simply making it hurt on purpose. He pulled his teeth out with a wide eye, slowly licking the blood from his lips as he contemplated the flavour, a satisfied smirk spreading across his face as he pulled you up to him and yanked your collar aside. “Your blood is exquisite...I can see why they’d want to hoard it for themselves.” He sunk his teeth into your neck, not even bothering to quiet your cry of pain, the sound only seeming to spur him on.

“Shin, wh-what are you...doing here?” You gasped once he had backed off slightly, and he shrugged.

“Tell me how you knew my name.”

“I...read about you. Now answer my question, please.”

“You read about me? Where? Karlheinz erased all scriptures on First Bloods.”

“Oh, I read it on the damn internet. Are you going to tell me why you’re here?”

“Well, we go to this school now.” He stated, and you felt a chill run down your spine.

“... _we_?”

“Oh yes, my brother is here somewhere, though he is allowing me first contact.” He said, incredibly smugly. “And I’m glad he did. Being the first of us to try the delicacy that is your blood gives me a _great_ head start.” He licked his bite slowly, savouring the blood that rolled onto his tongue. “Beautiful. Such a delicate balance of all the best things blood has to offer; sweet, full-bodied, rich...it’s such a conundrum.”

“Now that you’re done praising my...blood, can you let me up? If you’re going to kidnap me you might as well get on with it. I don’t exactly have the means to fight you on that front, now do I?” His eye narrowed in displeasure, finally getting off you as his mouth turned down into a frown.

“If we could, we would. Unfortunately that vile Karlheinz has set up barriers around the perimeter of the school and the mansions that prevents that from happening.” He complained, turning his face up to the stars. “It’s so _annoying_.”

“Whatever. I doubt it’s _that_ airtight.”

“Trust me, we’ve tried to get rid of them but they pop up elsewhere. If we take you past them either you turn to stone or your head explodes. At least, those are the most likely outcomes we narrowed it down to.”

“Jesus. He really is _excessive_.” You muttered, wondering whether that would kill you permanently, though you didn’t like the idea of being turned to stone and still being aware of everything around you. That would _definitely_ be worse than anything happening right now. “And let me guess, you need me to have a functioning womb in order to carry out your plans?”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because you want to rebuild your race, and I’m the only possible option in order for that to happen. It’s sad, really. Once again it’s just about a woman’s reproductive purposes. Men are all the same no matter what species they are.” You sighed, and he gave a bark of laughter.

“Trust me, if I could get Yui back I would, but it really looks like we’re stuck with you. She was so gullible and agreeable, too…”

“Wait, you remember Yui?!” You exclaimed, and he smirked over at you.

“Just because Karlheinz fiddled with the time flow it doesn’t mean any of that stuff didn’t happen. Carla just made sure we remembered each time. Running into you within your dreams, however? Now _that_ was a surprise. Though Yui was more politely natured and did basically _anything_ I told her to, I grew bored of the same repetitive responses. You seem a lot more challenging...I think I’m going to **enjoy** breaking _you_.”

“But if Yui―”

“She never lasted long,” he cut in flippantly, giving a shrug. “Too breakable. You will hopefully prove to be a more durable mate for us.” With those words he vanished, leaving you alone on the rooftop, sitting there numbly long after the bell for lessons rang.

***

“M neko-chan, where on earth have you...been…” Kou trailed off, eyes going straight to the bite on your neck. “The hell is _that_?!”

“Nothing I could control, trust me.” You muttered, heading past him to the entrance of the school. As soon as you passed the doors you caught sight of Carla straight away, considering he was encircled by girls from all three years, it seemed, all fluttering and flirting. Shin was standing back, leaning against the side of a large black estate car, looking rather impatient as he watched girls fawning over his elder brother. Meanwhile the Sakamakis and Mukamis were huddled over by their own two cars, shooting the First Bloods concerned glances as they discussed within their individual groups. You walked over, Kanato taking your arm and tugging you toward the Sakamaki car as soon as you got within range, his expression mildly... _frightened_? No, not possible.

“You can’t go back with them now. Not with those First Bloods just waiting for you to be left alone―”

“Kanato, I’ll be fine. There are―”

“No! You won’t be safe there. They’ll take you away from me! Please, just come with us.”

“ _Kanato_! Karlheinz has put up barriers so they can’t take me away from the school or the mansions. I’ll be fine.”

“But...what if they fail?” He questioned, brow creasing. “He had to use you to fight Carla yesterday...who’s to say he’s even powerful enough to do that?”

“I was told by Shin that they couldn’t get around them, and I believe him. I wouldn’t be here otherwise, right?” You explained, and his eyes suddenly flickered to your neck, as if just noticing the bite. His expression turned absolutely glacial, the murderous intent he was suddenly exuding tangible enough that Shin actually turned to look at the pair of you, eyebrows raised.

“What is _he_ doing touching what’s **_mine_**?” He hissed, hand on your arm clenching uncomfortably tight.

“Kanato, _ow_! Let go of my arm, please!” You yelped, and he released you with a scowl.

“I **hate** them.”

“You hate anyone who gets too close to me, Kanato.” You pointed out reasonably, patting him gently on the head. “I’ll bake some cookies and bring them in for you tomorrow.” His expression relaxed slightly as he moved in and gave you a pleasant kiss on the lips that had you blushing to the roots of your hair when you realised basically half the school had seen it, including Elaine and Yuuko, who had just left the building. He gave a satisfied hum, fingers brushing lightly against your cheek.

“What a cute expression. So even you can get embarrassed? How lovely.”

“Ugh Kanato if I have to watch this any longer I will _literally_ have to kill you.” Laito complained, jealousy heavy in his tone as he took his brother by the arm and towed him away, shooting you one last glance over his shoulder before getting into the car.

“You and Kanato, huh? Didn’t see _that_ coming.” You jumped as Elaine’s voice came from right behind you, spinning to face her with a chagrined expression.

“No, not at all.” You assured, well aware that your face still felt like it was on fire. She raised an eyebrow, the coldness in her expression fading somewhat at your immediate dismissal of her comment. “We’re....working through some stuff, but nothing concrete.”

“Good...I mean, for a moment there I thought you’d lost your _mind_.” She chuckled, shaking her head. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

“Sure, see you.” The two of you went your separate ways, the Mukamis not looking all too happy with your reaction to Kanato’s unexpected kiss. It was better than him exploding with rage and tears, after all. A calm Kanato was a good Kanato. The ride home was incredibly awkward, and once you got back to the mansion you immediately headed to your room, collapsing down onto your bed as the day’s events caught up to you. It really was exhausting, managing so many of them at once. Maybe it was a good thing that Karlheinz had split your time between households. But why had he even risked sending you back to school in the first place? If he wanted he could wipe all traces of you from their records, destroy any paper trails and have you live with the vampires indefinitely. There had to be some reason for it...maybe to have all of them with you together in a controlled environment?

“Yes...that must be it,” you murmured sleepily, eyes sliding shut as you drifted off.

You found yourself floating aimlessly in your dreams, feeling as if you were travelling down a lazy river ride, nice and slow. _Relaxing_. You leaned back, hair swirling around your head as you took in the endless expanse of black above your head, interspersed with multicoloured lights that flashed and twinkled invitingly. You reached up to catch one, holding it within your hands like it was a delicate firefly as you peered closer, suddenly falling down into it. You smacked into the ground harshly, groaning as you pushed yourself to your feet, glancing around to see an oddly familiar scene. You turned slowly to see Laito and yourself talking, Elaine stuck frozen to the side, her eyes wide and frightened.

“Oh no…” you whispered, taking a step back. You couldn’t watch this again; the place you had been in then had been so dismal, so dark...you had allowed your rage to consume you and Elaine had paid a horrible price. You covered your eyes as Elaine was mowed down by her driver and then murdered, sickened by Laito’s flippant attitude toward the whole thing...and _yours_. The memory proceeded to follow the event accurately, however even after you and Laito had gone, it still remained, the lead paramedic stepping forward and moving toward Elaine’s corpse. Something odd was happening, however...everyone else around him had completely frozen in their actions. He crouched beside Elaine, a smirk on his face as he morphed into Karlheinz’ preferred form at the time; Reinhart.

“You can be of use to me yet, Elaine…” you gasped as you were torn from the memory, plunging straight into another one. This time you were looking through Elaine’s eyes as she surveyed herself in the mirror, turning this way and that as she gave herself a coy smile.

“ _Very_ attractive if I do say so myself. Well, time to go to school. Hopefully she doesn’t remember I died…” you remained in the memory right up until the point she had ran into you in the hall, her heart picking up speed as she asked you where you were off to. Then you were once again being tossed into another spark of light, your lungs feeling like they were being crushed as you found yourself in Elaine’s memory once again, sitting opposite you in the cafeteria as you finally shared a meal together for the first time since you returned. She found herself admiring the slight shifts in your expressions as you thought things over in your head, so focused on you that she didn’t notice the light fixture falling until it had smashed your chair, though thankfully you had gotten out the way just on time…

You cried out, breaking the surface of the memories now swarming around you, all begging for you to take a look. Once more you were seeing things through Elaine’s eyes, standing outside at the perimeter of the school as she held out a hand that began to glow, a strange symbol lighting up on the floor in response. You screamed as you felt yourself being torn apart, flashes becoming more and more incoherent, ripping into your mind. You gave a sob of relief as a hand took hold of yours, pulling you up out of the chaos. Your eyes raised, expecting to see Karlheinz only to find yourself face-to-face with Carla, his expression calm and unbothered.

“Do you see now?” His voice echoed around your head and you jerked awake to find yourself sitting in homeroom, your breath coming in sharp gasps as you stared around in shock. How had you gotten here? The last thing you remembered was falling asleep back in your room in the Mukami mansion, but judging by the way Ayato was staring at you this was the real world. The bell rang and you shot to your feet, panic clamping your heart painfully as you ran out of the class, eyes desperately seeking out the subject of the memories you had just travelled through. Elaine’s eyes met yours from across the hallway and you immediately made a beeline for her, grabbing her arm without a word and pulling her off to a quiet corridor away from the main foot traffic.

“Y/N, what’s this about? We have class, you know―”

“You know that you died.” Your voice was flat, the words a statement, and she froze, eyes widening.

“I... _what_? What are you talking about?” She gave a nervous laugh, but you didn’t let up, folding your arms and sending her a glare.

“I saw it. I know you’re aware of exactly what happened. You’ve been working for Karlheinz ever since.” You snapped, and she shook her head wordlessly, still trying to deny it even after you pointed out that you had _’seen’_ her. “Don’t lie to me, Elaine. Please...I just want you to be honest with me. If you are, I promise I won’t be angry. I just don’t want there to be secrets between us…” you took her hand in yours, rubbing the back of it as you gazed at her imploringly.

“O-okay…” she stammered, taken aback by the sudden physical contact. “The memories you saw were true...I did know I’d died, and that Karlheinz brought me back. After that I...I just wanted to be close to you, to make up for the hurt I caused but then you disappeared. When you came back I was so _happy_ ; even though your appearance changed, your insides were the same as ever. I just...I don’t want to lose you over this, Y/N. I...love you.” You stared down at your joined hands, a laugh rising in your throat.

“Fucking _ridiculous_ ,” you yanked your hands back, smiling at the hurt that flashed across her face. “You were so fucking convincing―”

“What are you saying? That I’m _lying_? _Surely_ I could come up with something less embarrassing than ‘I love you’! They’re my true feelings, and I’m sick and tired of _hiding_ them―”

“SHUT UP!” You yelled, covering your ears and stepping back, not wanting to hear these toxic lies any longer. “You deceitful little―”

“What on earth is going on _here_?” Laito questioned, rounding the corner with a smirk, Ayato and Shu with him, for some reason. You glanced at Elaine, who looked thoroughly annoyed by their arrival.

“You want to tell them?” You questioned coldly, and she scowled.

“I don’t think spilling my guts to them would help―”

“You can’t pretend anymore. You said that the **memories** I saw were real...despite me not having mentioned memories _at all_.” You took another step back, a hysterical laugh bubbling up your throat. “My _god_ , you’re good. Kudos to you, this was really your best acting to date. Fucking _perfect_.”

“Y/N, I told you I’m not acting! I really do love you!”

“YOU **CAN’T** LOVE!” You shouted, slapping away her reaching hand. “Not _me_ , not your _wives_ , not your own _fucking_ children―”

“Y/N...what the hell are you talking about?” Shu’s voice was low, filled with apprehension, and you smiled without humour.

“You were right, Shu. He was here at school. He’s been here the whole _fucking_ time.” How was it that this _still_ hurt you? “Elaine is actually Karlheinz.” She stood frozen for a good ten seconds as everyone stared at her before she closed her eyes, a slight laugh passing her lips.

“ **Carla**. That _bastard_ ,” she muttered, eyes opening to reveal they were now the golden hue of Karlheinz’ eyes. “Though you piecing it together is rather annoying. _Why_ couldn’t you just leave it **be**?”

“Let you continue lying to my face? Pretend to be my friend? Feed me sickening lies and pretend to feel things...god, how long were you planning on keeping this up?” You felt tears in your eyes, much to your fury. How **dare** he do this to you, on top of everything else?! “Why would you even _do_ this?”

“I think you know the answer to that.” He said calmly, in Elaine’s voice. “I wanted to know you, to understand you...Elaine’s death provided me with the perfect opportunity, once you realised I was Reinhart. I never expected to become so...entrenched.”

“ _Oh_ ** _really_**? Haha, you hear _that_?! He didn’t expect to become so entrenched!” You said, breathing erratic as you choked back your tears. “Fucking _typical_ , the one person I thought I could be good friends with and it’s **you**. I **hate** you. I hate you so much it _hurts_.”

“Y/N, don’t say anything you will regret later.” Karlheinz warned softly, still in Elaine’s voice, and you gave a frustrated cry.

“Stop _being_ her!” You demanded, hands trembling uncontrollably as you clenched them into fists. “Get out of here! **Now**!” He stared at you incredulously for a moment before giving a shrug, a sly smile spreading across his face.

“Very well.” He vanished without a trace, your knees collapsing as soon as he was gone, the arms that stopped you from falling unfamiliar to you.

“He’s finally **gone**.” Your eyes widened, Shu the only one to react as Carla took a firmer hold on you, a triumphant gleam in his eyes. Still, despite how fast Shu’s hand lashed out, Carla was faster, the world blurring around you until your knees were hitting the gilded floor of a large hall decorated in varying shades of gold. You immediately scrambled to your feet, backing away from the two First Bloods standing before you. Shin wore a malicious grin, his eye gleaming in anticipation.

“You’re **ours** , at last.” He stated, immediately striding forward and driving his teeth deep into your neck, Carla moving behind you and biting down into the soft flesh of your shoulder, eliciting a shocked cry of pain from you. He held you up as you began to slowly lose consciousness, his golden eyes swimming in your vision now the only thing you could see, voice seeming to fill every corner of your mind.

“Now the purification can begin…”


	42. XXVII

You were floating back in that place from before, the dark space filled with bright, twinkling lights of all different colours drifting along above you like stars. You closed your eyes, resisting the urge to touch them and instead just letting yourself get towed along with the invisible current. You suddenly felt yourself falling and your eyes flashed open to see you were tumbling down from a great height, the city sprawling beneath you mere twinkles of lights as you gave a single scream before closing your eyes again, trying to ignore the wind viciously tearing at your hair and stinging your skin. After all, you knew this place was simply a dream...you weren’t really falling from a great height. You could simply be...standing in the school halls? At that thought there was the instantaneous feeling of a wooden floor beneath your feet and you opened your eyes to see you were indeed within the walls of the school, though the halls were completely empty when you started to explore. You wondered whose memory this was...until you heard raised voices coming from a nearby classroom.

“You let her get taken right in front of you!?” That was Kanato, his voice apoplectic, and Shu responded in a sharp, low tone that was indecipherable from this distance. You slowly swung the door open to see both the Sakamakis and Mukamis standing in there, all seeming to be extremely agitated. Then you realised that all of them were staring in your direction, though not one held a spark of recognition in their eyes.

“Who’s there?” Laito questioned, moving toward the door. You stepped aside right as he would have walked through you, sticking his head out the doorway for a second before giving a shrug. “Guess there wasn’t anyone. Still, you say that Karlheinz was disguised as  _ Elaine _ ? That’s rather a lot to process.”

“Yes. It seems that Y/N’s rejection infuriated him to the point of removing his protections around the school. Or perhaps they required his presence in order to make sure Carla couldn’t find a way around them. Either way, he  _ really _ wasn’t happy.”

“When is father ever happy?” Laito responded flippantly, and Shu frowned.

“This means we are very likely on our own if we want to get her back.” He pointed out, and Laito sighed.

“There are ten of us, and we have our full strength back. Surely that evens the odds somewhat?” Ruki said, and Reiji made an irate noise in the back of his throat.

“Perhaps, but Carla appears to have recovered from that fight the other day, and his power is nigh equal to that of Karlheinz. Not to mention his brother will be there as well, and we don’t even know where she is being kept. They could be anywhere in the world.” You listened to Reiji rattle off reasons why it couldn’t work with a wry smile.

“Ever the realist,” you muttered, wandering further into the room.

“Still...we can’t just...stay here and do...nothing.” Azusa protested, and Reiji gave a scoff.

“I never suggested that. Of course we must get her back, but there will have to be a lot of planning involved.”

“Nobody is taking chichinashi away without a fight.” Ayato snapped, looking like he was ready to tear some heads off.

“I’ll  **kill** them if they defile her with their filthy hands,” Kanato hissed furiously, pacing back and forth. “What do they  _ want _ with her anyway?!”

“Nothing good, I’m assuming.” Kou muttered, arms folded as he glared out the window. “Just when everything seemed to be working out.”

“This is all  **your** fault!” Kanato yelled, glaring at the Mukamis. “Had you never poked your noses in Y/N would have been with us and we could have kept her  _ safe _ !”

“I think you’re forgetting that it was three of  **your** siblings that just watched while she was being taken!” Kou snarled, and Kanato swung for him, fist going straight through the window as Kou deftly dodged to the side. He spun back around with a frenzied glow in his eyes, and without thought you jumped between him and Kou, forgetting that they couldn’t feel your presence here. However, when Kanato took a step forward, his hand already reaching for Kou he froze, his fingertips just inside your shoulder, the sensation riotously strange.

“...Y/N?”

“Can...you hear me?” You questioned hesitantly, and his eyes widened.

“You’re...you’re here!” He exclaimed, the mania in his eyes receding. “Are you okay?!”

“Yes, I’m fi—” you yelped as you felt someone else’s fingers just shy of your coxis, going straight through you and causing you to jump a good three foot in the air, your feet leaving the floor for at least ten seconds before you floated down lightly to land in a vampire-free space. You looked over to see that the offending party was Laito, who was grinning as Kanato sent him a ferocious glare.

“She really  _ is _ here! How remarkably odd.” He marvelled, eyes searching for you in the complete wrong place. “Ugh...I don’t like it when I can’t see you.”

“Y/N, come over here a minute,” that was Reiji, his hand held out, and you raised an eyebrow at it before heading over and placing your hand over his, the outlines of your hands blurring with his.

“Reiji?” He gave a satisfied hum, his hand unnaturally still despite the awkward position he was holding it in.

“Just like you’re directly before me. Now, tell me exactly what happened, starting with how you found out Elaine was Karlheinz.”

“Well...I was asleep, and I was suddenly floating in this dark place full of bright little lights, just like stars. Then, I touched one of them and it brought me into a memory, one where Laito and I conspired to...kill Elaine.”

“Elaine’s death was your fault?” He questioned, surprised, and you sighed.

“Laito killed her, but I was the one that made it happen. I wasn’t...it didn’t feel good. I regret it so much, but I thought she was fine when I saw her the next day. Turns out—”

“It was Karlheinz all along.”

“I really hate hearing this all one sided.” Ayato grumbled, striding over and shoving his hand right into your chest, the sensation sending a shudder through you, partially breaking you up into disjointed pieces of yourself.

“Ayato you...need to move your hand.” You gasped, the words fading in and out like a radio losing signal, and he retracted it slowly until it was hovering just within your shoulder, your body snapping back together. “That’s better. As I was saying, when I saw Elaine the next day I didn’t pay it much mind, once I had gotten past the initial shock. It seemed like she had no recollection of the event, and neither did Laito. But then I went to confront Karlheinz, who was in disguise as a doctor - Reinhart was his name at the time. He wasn’t happy I figured him out, but I never imagined that he was masquerading as Elaine after that. Then, I went into more memories, ones that showed the world from Elaine’s eyes. I could  _ feel _ her emotions when she was with me, but the times she wasn’t...it was a black  _ void _ . I don’t know whether maybe it was just because he felt he needed to feel that way, that he went in too deep. He sure fooled me,” your voice broke slightly, and Reiji gave an impatient sigh.

“Continue. Breaking down over this will only make things worse.”

“No, sorry...I’m alright.” You said, composing yourself. Though harsh, he was correct. “Well, I was pulled from the memories by Carla, who asked me ‘do you see now?’ before I woke up in my homeroom. I don’t know how I even got there, but I immediately went looking for Elaine. I dragged her away and then I started asking questions. I just thought she had been resurrected and was spying on me, but then, when she was immediately aware I had found out through memories it clicked. I was maybe going to let it slide but then he said that he  **loved** me—” your voice choked off, rage flashing through you as you recalled the way he had pleaded with you using Elaine’s face, thinking you were none the wiser. “I bet he  **loved** seeing me with my guard down somewhat, laughing and joking with me like we were  _ friends _ . What a  **bastard** . Anyway, I told him to leave and he did, which was what Carla wanted, clearly.”

“What happened once they took you?” Reiji questioned, and you frowned.

“They bit me, and then Carla said that ‘the purification can begin’ but I have  _ no _ idea what that entails. Then I passed out. We were in a huge hall, decorated in gold, so I must have been taken to a rather large house but I really can’t say much more than that. I haven’t seen much of the area at all. I think their goal is to—” a sudden yanking sensation began in your midriff, a strong force that tried to pull you toward the door, you barely able to resist.

“Y/N?” Reiji questioned sharply, and you gasped as the feeling grew stronger, knees buckling slightly under the pressure so that you lost contact with Ayato, though you still felt Reiji’s hand.

“Ah! I’m being...dragged away I’m…”

“No! Wait! What is their goal!?” Reiji demanded, his hand suddenly solid in your own, eyes meeting for a shocked second before you were dragged  _ down _ , a scream that was quickly smothered by the sudden darkness, taking you in and chewing you up viciously, tossing you around until you felt you couldn’t stand it, that you were going to  _ break _ —

You jolted awake to find yourself in a lavishly decorated room in various jewel tones, mixed with golds and bronzes whilst somehow remaining incredibly tasteful. Your eyes were drawn to your left, where you found Carla standing, his arms folded as he gazed down at you, unamused.

“I don’t suppose you’ll listen if I tell you that I didn’t do that on purpose?”

“Oh, I do not doubt that it was an accident. However, it seems as if your bonds to those vampires are stronger than I first thought. How  _ very _ unfortunate.” You frowned at this choice of words, inching away from him slightly.

“What exactly did you mean when you said that the ‘purification can begin’?” You questioned, and he gave you a cold glance before tossing a garment bag at you, turning and heading for the door.

“Get dressed. A familiar will escort you to the dining room. Last I checked, humans still need to consume food.”

“Wait! You didn’t—” he was gone before you could even finish your sentence and your shoulders slumped. You unzipped the garment bag to reveal a flowing white fabric that, when removed from the bag, appeared to be a delicate chiton that was clasped at the shoulders with intricate gold clips and came with a matching gold belt and sandals. You sighed as you found a sheer pair of white underwear and a note instructing you to not wear a bra. You tossed the note aside with a scoff, stripping to your underwear and pulling the dress over your head. “Like  _ fuck _ .” You made quick work of the rest of the outfit, peering in the mirror to see it fit you perfectly, looking goddess-like as it drifted around your ankles at the slightest movement. You weren’t fooled, though. This wasn’t a gift, but a sign they could do whatever they wanted with you. Still, at least the bra you had been wearing was white and therefore unnoticeable, though you were certain they would know the minute they laid eyes on you. The mirror still had a deep crack running right through it, and you wondered whether Karlheinz had placed a curse on you that would break every single mirror you encountered. It would explain why it was so consistent. 

You opened the door to find a gorgeous fox sitting before it, its burnished gold tail swaying mesmerizingly as it stared up at you with eyes like shiny onyx jewels. It stood with a stretch, approaching you and nudging a wet nose against your hand before heading off down the hall. You followed, admiring the architecture along the way; where the Sakamaki mansion was unbearably dark and cold at times and the Mukamis one was a brightly lit confinement of glass and stone, this building was open and filled with the soft sounds of the night. The walkways were lined with white marble columns, the air balmy against your bare arms despite it being nighttime, the stars overhead glittering with a perfect clarity. It was like a grecian palace, with various plants and torches making the illusion complete; it was like you had been thrown back centuries, to a time before electricity, a time before... _ you _ . It was very likely that Shin and Carla had actually lived through the time of Ancient Greece, perhaps they had lived in this very building. Who knew? All you could tell was that you certainly weren’t in Japan anymore. You finally arrived at a set of double doors that were intricately carved with various scenes from Greek mythology, all depicting triumphs of great heroes and then their inevitable demise in graphic detail.

“Wow...that’s a little grim.” You muttered, glancing down at the fox, which was simply staring at you expectantly. “I suppose I’m on my own from here on out…?” the fox bowed its head before retreating into the night, leaving you feeling alone and vulnerable as you placed a hand on the imposing doors, wood swinging open at your lightest touch to reveal an open-ceiling dining pavilion, though upon closer inspection it was actually an incredibly clear sheet of glass rather than open air, with a large table at the very centre. The Tsukinamis were already seated, and when their eyes went to you a chill crept up your spine, pulling it straight as you met their gazes head on. Suddenly there were cold hands on you, reaching under your dress and ripping your bra right off before you could even protest, Shin holding it over your head as you lunged for it, a cruel smile on his face.

“You can’t wear something like that without the proper undergarments, Y/N. It ruins the entire aesthetic.” You groaned as the bra burnt to ashes in his hand.

“That was my only...ugh,  _ never mind _ !” You tried to move away from him only for him to grab you tightly by the arm, dragging you to him with a cold expression on his face.

“And  _ where _ do you think you’re going?” He questioned sharply, and your eyes narrowed in annoyance.

“The table. Unless I can leave?” You said sharply, and he gave a scoff, the world flashing around you as he teleported the short distance to the table, sitting down and dragging you down onto his lap. “What are you  _ doing _ ?!”

“We’re eating, right, nii-sama?” With those words he drove his fangs into your neck harshly, blood overflowing from his mouth and staining the white fabric with a rivulet of crimson, your yelp of pain quickly stifled as you remembered that he seemed to enjoy hearing it. After a moment he pulled away, satisfied as he observed the mess he had made of your chiton. “Purest white to the deepest red...mmm, I’m going to enjoy the next few days.”

“What...do you mean by that?” You asked hesitantly, and he gave you a smirk.

“By the end of the next few days this dress will be soaked through with your glorious blood until not a speck of white is to be seen.” He explained, and you felt your face go cold at the utter certainty in his tone. He was  _ serious _ .

“There is no need to look so frightened. I will ensure you will not die, so do not worry too much.” Carla ‘reassured’.

“But you’re talking about  _ torture _ , right?” You questioned, mouth dry, and he nodded.

“The influence of those wretched creatures must be purged from every drop of your blood, every inch of your flesh, every corner of your mind...it is only a matter of how long it takes for you to  _ break _ . But for now, eat.”

“Oh, you just want me to eat after you announce that you’re going to  _ torture _ me? No way. Just get  _ on _ with it.” You snapped, irritated that they were still pretending to treat you well despite having made their cruel intentions for you perfectly clear. The eldest Tsukinami gazed at you for just a second before you were being yanked up off of Shin, Carla tossing you down on a cold metal slab mere moments later, straps immediately lashing around your wrists and ankles, a shocked gasp escaping your lips, more at the sudden cold than anything else. He leaned over you, hair falling forward and brushing against your face.

“You should have accepted your reprieve with  _ grace _ .” He pointed out calmly, bringing an incredibly sharp knife into view and placing the tip lightly against your cheek. “First...we will start with the  _ skin _ .” You choked back a scream as he suddenly slashed the knife along your left forearm in one swift motion, the skin coming away with an absurd ease. He did it again, the pain tearing a scream of agony from you as you attempted to jerk away from him, stopped by the straps. He gave a laugh, pushing your hair back from your face with a bloody hand, golden eyes gleaming with a sadistic delight, the first genuine smile you had seen him wear curling the corners of his mouth. “Your screaming is music to my ears. Please, make sure you do not pass out...it would be so unfortunate.” He proceeded to skin your arm, your screaming growing higher and higher in pitch until you felt it was driving you insane. Just as you felt you couldn’t take anymore he set the knife down, running gloved fingers along the exposed flesh of your arm, eliciting a pained whimper from you.

“Why...are you…”

“You think I would allow you to die? I am not sure if Karlheinz would even resurrect you at this point, so I must be cautious. After all, I need my progress to be maintained.” He ran his hand along your arm, new skin growing before your eyes, fresh and unmarked, not a single blemish to be seen; scars or otherwise. The intense relief was enough to have you sobbing, tears tracking through the blood on your face. “No...you will live through every inch of your vampire-defiled skin being peeled away and replaced, and you will eventually begin to thank me for healing you. After all, I am the one making you feel better.”

“I will not... _ thank _ you...for  **any** of this!” His expression darkened slightly, annoyed by your defiance.

“Oh, you  **will** ...I think I will do your  **face** next.” And then your screams began anew.

***

You didn’t know how many days, or weeks, had passed, only that for each one you had been in constant, overwhelming agony. Your vocal cords had been ruptured several times during the course of his torture, but each time he healed them, enjoying the sound of your screaming and not wanting to miss the moment you thanked him for healing you...which still hadn’t come to pass. You had, however, gotten in every insult under the sun, and you were onto making up brand new ones, thoroughly exhausting your vocabulary before the pain dulled your mind. After all, you would do anything to keep yourself from going insane, even if it meant he made it hurt more at the time. Currently you were alone, having been left hooked up to a machine which was painfully extracting your blood and purifying it before feeding it back to you, much like a dialysis machine, but it was cleaning your blood of the vampire virus in it instead of natural toxins. The chiton was crusted to your skin, completely saturated with blood. Carla had taken his time skinning you, sometimes doing places two or three times, just to satisfy his sadistic needs. Any sympathy you had felt for him before due to his disease was long dead, and you found yourself yelling at him that you wished Endzeit was faster acting with an alarming regularity. The door swung open and you craned your neck around to see it was Shin, predictably; after all, when it came to the less torturous tasks it was always him doing it.

“Here’s Carla’s  _ assistant _ ,” you spat, enjoying seeing him flinch slightly at the implication that he was Carla’s inferior...which was technically true, all things considered. “Come to make sure I’m not dead? Well, I’m awake enough to tell you to  _ fuck off _ so—”

“Oh shut it, unless you  **want** to stay in here longer?” He snapped, pressing a few buttons on the machine, the halting of it removing your blood feeling amazing. A few minutes passed in silence before it eventually gave a beep, Shin heading over to you and removing the needles and tubes from your arms, running a finger across the tiny wounds and healing them instantly, licking his fingertips clean as he undid your restraints.

“Why are you letting me out? Isn’t there still more torture to do?” You asked sharply, and he gave you a humourless smile.

“Don’t tempt me,” he warned, flipping a switch on the side of the table you were lying on that slowly brought you upright. Having not stood for days as soon as the straps were undone and your feet touched the ground you were collapsing to the floor, legs weak from disuse; and of course Shin let you fall. “You can go back to your room and clean yourself up; there are clothes there for you, and a familiar will fetch you some food. I’m sure you must be hungry by now?” You hadn’t even noticed, but now that you weren’t being tortured you realised your throat was burning and your stomach felt like it had been torn apart. The amount of time you had been without food was surely far too much, but then again Carla had likely been putting nutrients into the injections he had been giving you. Either way, your physical hunger mixing with your thirst for blood was making your skin crawl and organs burn. A smile curled his lips as he watched the changes in your expression, crouching so he was face-to-face with you. “And don’t worry, we have your little  _ tablets _ ; they’ll come with your food. Pfft,  _ imagine _ , using a tablet instead of drinking blood. What a weird choice.”

“What’s so weird about not wanting to be biting the people I live with on a regular basis?” You questioned, voice hoarse.

“Hm...you used to drink  _ their _ blood? No wonder nii-sama wanted you starved as well.” He commented, reaching across and brushing his thumb along your lower lip. “I wonder how long you could last without blood. Vampires are the only demons that need to consume it to survive, did you know? The rest just drink it because they like it, and obviously because they use it to gain strength. First Bloods don’t need it to gain power, at least the level of power other demons desire. We have it naturally, and blood only boosts it even further out of the capabilities of those  _ inferior _ races. So I wonder, what will blood do for  _ you _ , when you’re awakened? Will you drink it to survive, for power, or for pleasure? It’ll be interesting to find out.” Just as you felt you couldn’t stop yourself from biting his thumb off, glove and all, he whipped his hand away and sprung to his feet. “Well, best get moving. Nii-sama said to have you cleaned up as quickly as possible.’

“Do you always do whatever Carla tells you to?” You questioned, and he narrowed his eye at you.

“Shut your mouth and start  _ walking _ ,” he snapped, and you complied, thinking that there would be plenty of time to dig into his insecurities surrounding his brother at a later date. He led you through the halls back to your room, the door locking behind you as soon as you crossed the threshold. You gave a heavy sigh, making your way to a door which predictably turned out to be a bathroom, a gloriously luxurious room that had a huge square bath embedded in the floor, large enough that there were steps leading in and a ledge for sitting on, as well as a wall lined with various types of showers. You walked into the room with wide eyes, noting the shelves filled with neatly arranged bottles of bubble bath, body wash, hair care products and practically anything else you could ever need for self care. And yet, even this extravagance didn’t feel the same way as Karlheinz’ gifts to you. Instead of being purposefully tempting, it almost seemed as if this was just an afterthought. It hadn’t been arranged well in advance; in fact, as far as you could remember this door hadn’t even been there when you had woken up in this room. And with Karlheinz, he had carefully selected the things you liked the most, watching you and invading your privacy in order to tailor anything he gave you to your preferences - this bathroom was a clear indication that they  _ hadn’t _ done any research on you and had just gotten everything they could get their hands on. It actually made you feel better about using the things they had provided, knowing that no effort was put in to make sure you liked them.

“I’m feeling like a long, relaxing bath.” You murmured, taking an armful of various bubble baths and soaks and heading over to the center of the room, switching the several taps on, water gushing out surprisingly fast. You dumped the contents of your bottles into the water - which was filling the bath at a rapid pace - making a delightfully multicoloured foam that let off a wonderful mixture of scents. You glanced down at your blood-crusted dress with a frown, realising it was practically welded to your skin. Eventually you decided to step under a shower fully clothed, able to strip the garment off after a solid five minutes of soaking it through. You watched the last of the blood drain down the plug with a strange sense of relief, heading straight for the bath and walking down the steps, not bothering with the last few as you allowed yourself to fall forward into the water, foam flying up in the air. You paddled over to the ledge and sat, finding it wasn’t a solid stone ledge like you had first thought and was instead some sort of waterproof foam that moulded to your body perfectly so you were sinfully comfortable sitting there, though hunger gnawed at you incessantly. 

There was a sudden knock at the door and you jumped, eyes wide. If it were one of the Tsukinamis the fact that you were naked wouldn’t matter to them, so you simply grabbed the towel you had placed beside the seating area and dragged it into the bath with you, making sure you were thoroughly covered before calling for them to enter. The door swung open to reveal a woman who appeared to be about the age of 20, her neatly braided and incredibly glossy hair going from a silvery white to a burnished gold. Her clothes were simple yet meticulously put together; a white chiton dress that was tied with pale gold cords much like yours had been except far more revealing, with slits right up the sides so it was more like fabric that had been tied around her rather than an actual dress. Still, with her slim figure and enviously long, tanned legs she certainly pulled it off. Her eyes were blindfolded with white cloth, but she made her way across the room gracefully, the tray in her hands not rattling a bit.

“Your dinner, miss.” She said in a voice like honey, and you felt yourself going red despite her being unable to see you; though you were clean now you were certain you looked like hell, and being near her ethereal beauty made you feel all the more scruffy. She crouched down next to you and placed the tray on the floor, the scent of lemons and peppermint filling your senses as her hair swung forward slightly. “The tablet is in the small glass, and the food should be suitable for your palate. Please, enjoy your meal.” She stood and gave a small bow before exiting the room, leaving you wondering why she had seemed so familiar.

You left the bathroom about an hour later, the discovery that the bath had heating underneath the floor making it even more unbearable to get out of. You were startled to find that the woman was still there, standing in the middle of your room with a set of clothing in her hands. You took them without a word, the silence rather uncomfortable as you changed into them, glad to find it was more normal clothing this time; a comfortable pair of loose white linen trousers and a blue cotton t-shirt lined with white lacing at the sleeves and hem. Once you were dressed you glanced back over at the woman, wondering why she was wearing a blindfold.

“It is because I am not permitted to observe you in a state of undress. I can remove it now, if it would make you more comfortable?” You stared at her, startled by her answering your unspoken question. She gave a serene smile, placing her hands where you could clearly see them. “I am a telepath, hence why I can answer your questions without you asking. It is also how I knew what food you desired, as when Shin-sama mentioned food your thoughts went to that meal. If it makes you uncomfortable I can leave.” Again with the discomfort. Why did she care so much that you were comfortable? “I—” she stopped herself, bowing her head in apology. “Sorry. I will let you ask the question yourself.”

“Um...it’s fine. Just...why are you so concerned about my wellbeing? You don’t know me, and I can’t see Shin and Carla ordering you to give me any special treatment.” She pressed her lips together, the blindfold making it difficult to tell what expression she was making.

“You are a special guest. It matters not whether I have been given orders to be polite or not, I won’t act with disgrace toward a guest...especially one as nice as you.”

“ _ Nice _ ?” You scoffed, and she gave a slight laugh.

“Being concerned about  _ my _ wellbeing; the blindfold? I felt worry alongside your musings on why I was wearing it. And your appraisal of my appearance…” she trailed off, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. “It was very flattering. Other guests either look at me with lust or disgust, but you were simply complimentary. It makes a nice change.”

“Oh...I suppose those two  _ wouldn’t _ get very nice houseguests, would they? Oh, and you can take the blindfold off, sorry.” She reached up and removed it, revealing beautifully curled lashes that were somehow naturally dark and luscious despite not a drop of makeup being on them, and her eyes were a deep, shiny black...that was instantly recognisable. “You’re the fox from a few days ago!” Her eyes widened, as if she hadn’t anticipated the speed at which you had noticed it.

“Yes...your thoughts are incredibly fast. Apologies if I take a second to respond.”

“It’s okay. I’m sure you’re used to being able to say exactly the correct thing for your guests, but I’m pretty laid back.”

“My…you really are  _ lovely _ .” She remarked, giving you a gorgeous smile that stopped your breath for a second. “I’m glad you’re here. It is nice to have someone to serve that I am not required to...pleasure.” Her voice dropped off at the end, shame colouring her tone, and you scowled, knowing exactly what she meant.

“I’m sorry you have to go through that. My name is Y/N, what’s yours?”

“But miss, I already know your name. Why are you—”

“Because we’re meeting face to face for the first time. You’re not a commodity, you’re a...person…? I want our friendship to start off on the right foot.” She went beet red at this, seemingly stunned out of words. “Sorry, did I go too far? Maybe acquaintancy instead?”

“No...friendship is fine.” She murmured, bowing her head slightly. “My name is Kiyomi. It is a pleasure to meet you miss...Y/N.” You smiled at her acceptance of your offer of friendship, hesitant as it was.

“Thank you, Kiyomi. And...for what it’s worth, I’m sorry again.”

“It is not you who placed me here.” She pointed out, and you shrugged.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t feel empathy. We’re kind of in similar situations, you and I. It’s a nice change to have someone nearby who understands.” You said, shifting awkwardly as a question crossed your mind. But how to ask it?

“It is okay, miss Y/N. I am a free roamer; I am not bound to Carla-sama or Shin-sama, yet I am still...stuck. But it is better than fending for myself in the demon realm, no matter what happens to me. That place…” she trailed off with a shudder, wrapping her arms around herself. “It’s hard being there, when I’m so...light in appearance. It makes me a target for unsavoury demons. Carla-sama offered me a job and I couldn't refuse, even if I wanted to. He really did save me, in a way, and he has never treated me poorly…”

“Only his unpleasant little houseguests.” You spat, scowling, and her brow creased as she frowned.

“It’s better here...I wouldn’t have met you had I not been brought to this place, correct?”

“I suppose not.” You ceded, and her expression suddenly went vacant, as if seeing something far in the distance. “Kiyomi...?” Her face paled, throat bobbing as she swallowed nervously.

“You are required in the dining hall. There is someone there to...meet you.” A chill went down your spine at those words, which implied a multitude of undesirable images to flash through your mind, the psychic feedback seeming to cause Kiyomi a mild amount of distress. “Do not worry. Their guest would never harm you...it would not be worth dying for.”

“Harm can have many forms,” you pointed out, nerves feeling frayed and on edge as you followed her to the door, shoving your feet into the white pair of low-wedge sandals accented with the same colour as the top that had been set aside for you. She led you along the slightly familiar route to the dining hall, opening the doors for you and stepping aside to allow you to enter, your eyes immediately drawn to the ‘guest’. His appearance was that of a businessman; he was wearing a perfectly tailored suit in navy-blues and blacks, and his hair was slicked back stylishly, the black streaked with slate grey despite him looking no older than the age of thirty. But, despite normal appearances, as soon as his gaze fell on you a feeling of overwhelming fear crashed through you, begging you to  **run** . Those red-rimmed eyes were filled with a carnal hunger, their intense yellow shade reminding you vividly of a wolf’s. Despite every instinct in your body screaming at you to get out of there, to escape this man’s ravenous gaze, you forced your leaden feet to move toward the only other empty seat at the table, his eyes tracking your every movement. The chair legs scraping on the floor sounded unbearably loud in the suffocating silence, though not as loud as your heart was beating in your ears, the organ working overtime just in case you decided to bolt after all. Still, something told you that would be an incredibly poor choice. You sat rigidly, noticing all of their eyes were on you with some discomfort. Were you supposed to be doing something right now?

“Interesting.” The man’s voice was both smooth and growling at the same time, a rumble that went straight to your core and cemented in there, a cold lump that choked off any words you may have spoken. “How much for her?” Alarm shot down your spine and before you knew it you were speaking, voice edged with anger.

“I am  _ not _ a commodity that is for sale.” You hissed, and his lips only stretched wider into his smile, his sharp and jagged teeth again reminding you of a wolf. He leaned over the table toward you, and you forced your back to remain stubbornly straight despite your desire to shrink away from him, eyes meeting his in challenge even as you heard Kiyomi’s distressed intake of breath.

“ _ Is that so _ ?” He questioned, voice dangerously soft, and you narrowed your eyes.

“Yes.” You declared, and he smirked, reaching across to brush his fingertips lightly down the side of your face, their touch sending arcs of electricity tingling under your skin. He was  _ powerful _ , especially if only his touch enabled you to sense his strength. You didn’t want to enter into a battle with him, at least on the magical or physical front, but that wasn’t what was happening here. No, this was a battle of  _ wills _ , and you would be damned if you let him win after all you’d managed to get through so far. But how to  _ win _ ? Something was tingling at the back of your skull, information you had dug up back in your six months of fleeting freedom. The fact that Carla and Shin allowed him in their home meant that he wasn’t a vampire from the bat clan of demons, nor their closest allies the Viboras from the snake subclass. His power, that wolf-like demeanor...that could only mean one thing. “I am not for sale,  _ Gottfried _ .” He drew in a startled breath, hand dropping away from your face as his eyes widened fractionally. Then that moment passed and he gave you a truly wolfish grin, settling back in his chair as he regarded you with a slight amount of respect.

“Few humans could resist running when my gaze is set upon them, and  _ none _ have ever defied my ultimate authority as Alpha, no matter how strong they are. That fact and those  _ cute _ little fangs of yours suggest you are  _ not _ , as Carla and Shin advertised, a human woman. Nor are you a human turned vampire. A first blood…? Hm, no.” He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose, face slackening somewhat as he breathed in your scent. “An exquisitely complicated bouquet...indeed, it is very difficult to tell exactly what you are. But human? The notion is  **laughable** . It’s rather difficult to believe you ever were.”

“So you really are the King of the Wolf Clan?” You questioned, not quite sure how you had pulled that one off, and he nodded.

“Gottfried, at your service,” he inclined his head, and you sighed.

“Unlikely,” you muttered, and he gave you a thoroughly charming smile.

“Are you sure you don’t want to run away with me? You would be welcome within my pack anytime...you have a certain standing about you that is just so wolf-like I wouldn’t be surprised if that is what you turn out to be. And you’d make an  _ incredibly _ interesting partner.”

“That is enough of that,” Carla snapped, sounding uncharacteristically irate. “Gottfried, she is most definitely  _ not _ up for sale. Do not make such boldly preposterous suggestions toward her again.”

“Yeah, in other words keep it in your pants, old man.” Shin added with a scoff, and Gottfried held his hands up in surrender, a mild smile on his lips.

“I was merely jesting. Well, are we going to eat?” Shin’s face took on a cruel expression as his mouth widened into a grin.

“Oh,  _ absolutely _ .”

“Very good. Though I cannot imagine it tastes as good as the lovely Y/N here smells, it will have to do.” He snapped his fingers commandingly and to your horror Kiyomi stepped forward, hands trembling as she raised them to untie the cord around her waist.

“Wait,  _ stop _ !” You exclaimed, jumping to your feet only to be shoved back down by Shin, who now looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself as he sat on the edge of the table and placed his foot on the center of your chest.

“Where are  _ you _ going, hm?” He questioned, and you glared up at him, fury boiling in your veins. “Aw, don’t tell me you’re  _ friends _ with that thing? It’s just an unclaimed familiar, it knew the risks of entering this place without any ties.”

“But―”

“But  _ nothing _ . On the table,  _ slave _ .  **Now** .” You couldn’t quite believe what was happening, Kiyomi hesitantly slipping out of her garment and stepping toward the table, her eyes meeting yours for a fleeting moment.

“Shin-sama is correct. I am honoured to act as nourishment for such esteemed members of the demon race. It was truly a blessing that I got to meet you, Y/N-sama. Please, do enjoy.” A wave of pure rage clawed through you like lava and within an eyeblink Shin was on the other side of the room, having been blasted away from you by... _ something _ . You sprung to your feet, knowing Shin would take no time to recover, and indeed he was already grabbing for you with eyes maddened with anger. You dodged away deftly, used to avoiding the hands of those much faster than you. Even if you could fight them, there was just no way to save Kiyomi; even  _ she _ was giving herself up willingly. She was staring at you wide-eyed, her foot slightly raised from the floor as she froze in her advancement up to the table.

“I will **not** _’enjoy_ ’!” You shouted, swiftly evading Shin again, much to his annoyance. “I’m not standing by and watching you get torn apart!”

“There is no other way. As an unbound familiar demons can decide to do with me what they will and I must obey. If that means being eaten then―”

“Then... **_I_ ** _ bind you _ !” This was blurted out in sheer desperation, and you fully expected nothing to happen. Instead she gave a sharp gasp, eyes glowing with a brilliant white light that poured from them and rushed to you, enveloping you in a hazy radiance that slowly sunk into your skin. Your entire body suddenly felt like a livewire, power sizzling across your synapses as you drew in a shocked breath.

“Y/N-sama...how did you…?”

“I...d-don’t know…” you stammered, so stunned that when Shin’s hand landed on your shoulder the energy inside you crackled outward, the horrific smell of burnt flesh filling the room as he fell back with a cry, cradling his hand to his chest in disbelief. “Ah…! I’m sorry, Shin, that was an accident―”

“Shin.” Carla’s voice was low and threatening, and the younger sibling turned his head toward him slowly, his mouth moving wordlessly as a fury unlike any you had ever seen seeped into his expression.

“ _ She  _ **_maimed_ ** _ me _ ,” he snarled, eye glowing gold as his glare returned to you. “ _ I’m going to rip her  _ **_apart_ ** .” Gottfried was suddenly beside you, ushering you to the door as Carla stepped in to block Shin from getting to you, his lips pressed into a disapproving line.

“Gottfried―”

“Yes, yes, no funny business. Come along now, Y/N. We need to let these two fight it out.” You didn’t protest, allowing him to lead you along, Kiyomi following without hesitation, her black eyes wet with unshed tears. The doors slammed shut right as Shin lunged past Carla, his expression utterly deranged as he reached for you only to have his brother yank him back effortlessly, looking more annoyed than anything else. The three of you continued walking for a while, finding yourselves...in your  _ bedroom _ ? You tore your arm out of Gottfried’s hand, spinning to face him with a glare only to be met with a knowing smirk. “Karlheinz suspected you might cause young Shin to snap at some point. Looks like now is the time. Out to the balcony with you, Y/N.” With those words he shoved you to the glass doors, your eyes landing on the figure outside, loathing filling your entire body.

“ **_Karlheinz_ ** .” You spat, revulsion clear on your face.

“Don’t look so happy to see me, Y/N.” He stated, his expression closed and empty of any emotion. “I’m here to take you back...unless you want to  _ stay _ here? You may even bring your newly-acquired familiar, though she will have to put some  _ clothes _ on.” To her credit, Kiyomi wasn’t the slightest bit embarrassed, simply giving a sniffle, her dark eyes glued to your face.

“Do you really...want  _ me _ ?” She asked you incredulously, and you frowned.

“Not...really. I don’t want to  _ own _ you, I mean. It makes me...upset. I hope I can be...better than the others.”

“You already are.” She said with a happy smile, her form melting down until she was a small, lithe fox that jumped up onto your shoulders, her resting there feeling like the most natural thing in the world.

“How annoyingly human.” Gottfried complained, leaning against the door. “Goodbye, Y/N...I hope to see you in the future in all your demonic glory.”

“Wait...why did you help me?”

“There are two First Bloods compared to...literally every other demon in existence. I would be a fool to choose their side...again.” He gave you a bow before vanishing before your very eyes, leaving you and Karlheinz alone, though you supposed Kiyomi was there too. His eyes met yours and the two of you stood frozen for what seemed like forever.

“I apologise for any harm I caused you.” He said, and you gave a scoff.

“You’re just saying that to appease me, right?” He gave you a wry smile that broke through the emptiness in his eyes somewhat.

“Perhaps. I cannot rightly say. But that discussion is for another time.” He took your arm and the world blurred, the immense power he needed for such a long teleport palpable as it swirled around you. Suddenly your knees were hitting marble and you choked in a gasp, disoriented and head feeling like it had been split in two. You vaguely felt Kiyomi jump down from your shoulders, and you looked up to see you were in the entryway of the Sakamaki mansion, reassuring daylight filtering in through the windows. There was an elated gasp from the top of the stairs and then there were arms around you, Kanato’s signature sugary scent enveloping you as he buried his face in your shoulder, breathing in deeply.

“I thought we would never see you again…” he whispered, and you returned the hug gladly, though you definitely surprised him with that.

“I missed you all...” you responded, almost laughing at the absurdity of it all. But surely enough, you  _ had _ missed them during your darkest and most horrific moments during the prolonged torture they had put you through. The implication of that fact was horrifying enough to contemplate, but judging by Kanato’s expression he was absolutely delighted by this revelation.

“It’s been awful without you…I haven’t been sleeping and I’ve just been _so_ **hungry** ―”

“ **Kanato** .” You jumped as Reiji’s voice cracked out from above the two of you, and the purple haired vampire gave a sigh, scowling.

“Why are you always interrupting?” He muttered bitterly, and Reiji gave him a disapproving glare.

“Because this is not your private quarters. Behaving like this out in the open is indecent. Y/N,” you blinked as he addressed you sharply, wondering what you had done to warrant such a tone. “Come with me. I am sure you have plenty we can discuss...starting with  _ that _ .” You followed his gaze to Kiyomi, Kanato stiffening as he caught sight of her as well.

“What is  _ that _ doing here?” He hissed, and you frowned, not liking the direction of this discussion. Kiyomi sat there, serenely gazing up at you, tail swaying in an unbothered manner.

“A kitsune...nothing but  _ trouble _ .” Shu stated, appearing on his feet for once. “Which means it should come as no surprise that  _ you _ are bonded to it. What a truly bothersome woman.” He didn’t sound as harsh as usual, a slight smile quirking his lips as he glanced between the two of you. “Welcome back, Y/N.” Then he was gone again, leaving you with a seething Kanato and irate Reiji.

“Get it  **out** of here!” Kanato exploded, fury tinging his voice.

“Um...what’s the big deal?” You questioned, and Reiji gave you a glare.

“You mean to say you were completely unaware before you…” he trailed off, pinching the bridge of his nose as if to ward off a particularly nasty headache. “Of course you were. Kitsune are a very tricky vein of familiar, generally preferred by witches as they possess a great deal of power so the witch in question can be on par with a demon in terms of magical energy. They have a nasty habit of possessing those they serve, and driving them mad. They aren’t foxes for no reason.” You glanced over at Kiyomi with a raised eyebrow and she gave a snort which still managed to sound condescending even as a fox.

“I think I’ll give her the benefit of the doubt. Besides, if she possesses me and drives me mad I doubt you’d be able to tell the difference. I’m pretty far gone already.”

“Doubtful.” Reiji snapped, turning and heading for the stairs. “Come. We have much to discuss. Reunions can take place  _ later _ .” So it was with heavy resignation that you followed Reiji up the stairs, Kiyomi following. You shot a last glance to Kanato to see he was glaring murderously at your new familiar, the unstable gleam in his eyes chilling you to the core.

“Kanato…?” His eyes shot to yours, and you managed a smile. “I’m glad to see you again.” His expression softened somewhat, the mania in his eyes receding.

“Me too.” Reiji cleared his throat pointedly and you sighed, spinning and running up after him, glancing down at Kiyomi gliding along casually beside you.

_ Yes, much to discuss  _ **_indeed_ ** .


	43. XXVIII

You eyed the cup Reiji placed in front of you warily, thinking back on the last few times you had accepted any tea from him. He gave you one of his patented exasperated glares before swapping over your cups and taking a drink, raising an eyebrow at you in challenge. You took the cup and took a cautious sip, still rather surprised when nothing weird happened. _Still_ …

“So, tell me what happened after I saw you in the school. Did you figure out their goal? What did they mean by ‘purification’?”

“Well, I certainly discovered what _purification_ entailed,” you muttered, rubbing absently at your left arm, the skin flawlessly smooth beneath your fingertips. _God_ you resented that. Reiji didn’t miss the motion, his eyes inspecting you with an even more intense scrutiny.

“...Y/N? What was the purification?”

“Carla removed all of my skin, and any tissue beneath it that still had damage from deeper bites. He healed me as he did it, so I wouldn’t pass out or die...it was like that for _days_. They also hooked me up to a type of dialysis machine to remove the vampire toxins in my blood; they took their sweet time while doing it as well...Carla in particular seemed to _really_ enjoy it.” You gave a sigh, taking another sip of your tea, noting with annoyance that it was actually very nice and relaxing. Though after being tortured for days on end, you supposed small things could be considered relaxing now. You realised after a few moments that Reiji had vanished without you even noticing, leaving you alone in the room, and you frowned. _Where the hell did he go_? Before you could even get up to search for him he appeared again, a box filled with needles in his hands. “Um...Reiji? What are those for?”

“Blood tests. Continue whilst I draw blood, please.” He carefully took your arm in his hands and inserted a needle into your arm, blood filling the tube he attached to it rapidly.

“Okay...well, then Shin released me and I went back to my room to have a bath and clean up. That’s when I properly met Kiyomi.”

“Kiyomi…? _Ah_ , the kitsune. I suppose even _that_ has to have a name.” He said, disdain flashing across his face. You narrowed your eyes, lips pressing together in agitation.

“What exactly is your problem with Kiyomi?” You questioned, glancing over at the innocuous looking fox sitting just to your left. The next needle he jammed into your arm made you yelp aloud, his hand clamping down on your wrist to prevent you from jerking away as he gave a humourless smile.

“Apologies. I must have missed the vein.” You gave a quiet snarl under your breath as he removed it and slid it back in without so much as a pinch of pain. “As for the kitsune...well, they generally aren’t seen as suitable familiars for demons. Too unpredictable and unruly. Too... _wild_. It is relatively easy for them to turn on their masters; if one does not possess an iron will or have a deep bond with their familiar then the kitsune may devour their sanity and, in time, their soul. Some are ancient spirits that have spent years tricking unworthy masters out of their souls. This one has a particularly strange energy.”

“Strange how?”

“It is strange to you because it is not _dark_ energy.” You were surprised to see that Kiyomi had transformed into her human form, her silvery gold hair pulled back in a slick ponytail and a placid smile on her red painted lips. She was now wearing a chic white suit accented with splashes of red, something you would have found incredibly tacky on _anyone_ else. Still, she worked it with a flawless ease, looking as if she had just stepped off a runway, especially with her bright red stilettos. Reiji gave her a withering glare, assessing her appearance in a second before turning back to your arm, removing the second tube and capping it.

“That isn’t why it’s strange, but thank you for proving my point. Kitsunes lie and deceive, so it makes sense that you would mention the supposed _light_ energy whilst leaving out the enormous dark slashes through your aura.” You frowned at this, eyes flickering to Kiyomi and back to Reiji before a serene smile drifted across your face.

“Reiji, are you concerned I don’t have the willpower to resist being driven mad? Having my soul taken?” Though you were smiling your tone was cold and pointed, and you felt rather than saw Kiyomi stiffen in her seat. “I assure you, if what you are saying is _true_ and Kiyomi simply sees me as easy prey then she is extraordinarily **wrong**. But, if not, I think we can get along _just_ fine.” Reiji gave a small yet obvious smile at your words, finishing up his sampling.

“Well said, but I wonder whether that will be the case. Either way, she is an inconvenience. I would recommend severing the bonds between you as soon as possible.”

“I’m sure you would love that, but I’m fine with this. What I want to know is why _Kanato_ seemed so angry.” Reiji shrugged, carefully labelling the test tubes.

“You will have to ask _him_ that question. Kiyomi, you can leave. Y/N and I still need to discuss matters.” She hesitated until she got your nod, at which point she got up with a graceful bow.

“I will find your room, Y/N-sama. Would you like any food brought up to you?” You shook your head, and she left with a tentative smile which you willingly returned, though it dropped from your face the instant you turned back to Reiji.

“After I got changed, Kiyomi led me to the dining hall, where I came face to face with Gottfried, the Wolf King.” Reiji looked unpleasantly surprised by this information, his mouth turning down in a slight frown. “You know him?”

“Naturally. He is one of the most powerful demons after all. He’s the one that gave me the connections for the ingredients that go into your tablets, actually. Which you **lost**.”

“No, they were _stolen_. And the fact that he was there is likely no coincidence. We had a little standoff and I guess I came out on top? He seemed impressed, but you can never really tell. Then they tried to _eat_ Kiyomi, which obviously I tried to stop. But things quickly got out of hand; I threw Shin across the room and then declared I would take ownership of Kiyomi, which resulted in me getting filled with a surge of energy. Shin touched me and it just...lashed out at him. He must have been hurt pretty badly, because he almost tried to kill me. Gottfried got me back to my room where Karlheinz was waiting, so I suppose the whole thing was a setup. Anyway, Karlheinz brought me back here and that’s everything.”

“Is it though?” He questioned, and you frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“You haven’t told me their goals, their plans for you, their location. Were you really there for an entire _month_ and found out absolutely nothing?”

“A **_month_**?!” You yelped, slapping a hand over your mouth in shock. “What do you mean ‘ _a month_ ’? I can’t have been there any more than a week, surely!”

“No, you were taken exactly thirty one days ago,” he stated, finding amusement in your confusion.

“But that means...I’ve been getting tortured for almost a full month.” You whispered, hands trembling. “How am I still _sane_?”

“Pure stubbornness would be my first assumption.” He pointed out, and you scowled.

“That can only go so far. It really did only feel like a few days, a week at most, I...I can’t believe it.” There was a numbing chill spreading through you, shock and horror freezing you stiff as you contemplated your new perspective on your time with the Tsukinamis, your breath coming in short, ineffective bursts. You had lost an entire _three weeks_ ; how had you not realised? What had they done to you? Had they been manipulating your memories in order to keep you going for longer...or had you done it to yourself? Blocked out the worst of the trauma in order to remain moderately sane?

“Y/N, snap **out** of it.” You blinked, sensation rushing back to you as you stared down at Reiji, kneeling before you with your upper arms clenched tightly in his hands, those normally emotionless crimson eyes holding an alarming amount of worry - for him, at least. He was even frowning slightly, his brow pinched in...concern? “You got through that without breaking, but if you let it affect you afterward then what was it all for? Don’t be **weak**.” You narrowed your eyes, teeth clenched as you glared down at him.

“That’s easy for _you_ to say. You weren’t continuously tortured for a _month_.” You spat, and he gave a dry chuckle.

“Good. Anger is better than hysteria, and certainly better than catatonia. I need to know what they want from you, Y/N. If I don’t, there isn’t a lot I can do to protect you.” You startled as he took your hands in his, those eyes holding you captive as effectively as any rope or chain. _What the hell is happening here? Why is he_ ** _being_** _like this_?! “That moment in the classroom when you were astral projecting...when you were snatched from my very hands...feeling that helpless was a new and unpleasant experience I do **not** wish to repeat.” His grip on your hands tightened and you winced, attempting to pull away and failing.

“Reiji, you’re hurting m―”

“I need to know their plan so I can **stop** it,” he interrupted, voice filled with an uncharacteristic fervour. “So I can stop you from ever being stolen away **again**.” He was suddenly shoving you back into the chair, hand tangling in your hair and yanking your head back...only the bite you expected never came. Instead you felt his mouth on yours, desperate and feverish, as if he had been holding himself back for a long time and had suddenly allowed his iron composure to crack. You gasped against his lips, stunned out of action. This wasn’t like Reiji _at all_ ; you had never expected him to be so uninhibited...ever! His kisses were greedy and suffocating, making your head spin and breathing erratic.

“Reiji...mm...you’re...kind of... _smothering_ me―” he froze, moving back slightly as he drew in a ragged breath, some coherence returning to his eyes.

“Apologies...I have no idea what came over me,” he panted, a faint tremor in his hands. He stood rapidly and moved away, leaning against a bench and taking a deep breath. “Get out. We will discuss this later...I can’t be alone with you looking so…” he turned, eyes glowing red as they landed on the unmarked skin of your neck, save the bite left by Karlheinz. “It’s a full moon tonight.” Your eyes shot to the windows, widening when you found it was pitch black outside, the moon shining brightly through the clouds. But...the sun had been _bright_ when you had arrived! Your eyes shot back to Reiji, who was now eerily still, regarding you with pure hunger in his eyes. They were the eyes of a _predator_. You slowly rose to your feet, and a creepy smile lifted the corners of his mouth. “Ahh...he is so uptight and his mind so impenetrable. But still, even Reiji had to slip up...it _is_ the night of the full moon, after all, and you are a _very_ tempting little morsel.”

“... _what_?” you backed away as he approached, his smile widening to a grin as he reached for you, hand clamping firmly down onto your arm.

“Do you know how many I had to kill just to reach you through this unworthy vessel? My illness really _is_ taking its toll.”

“ _Carla_?!” You gasped, horrified, and suddenly Reiji’s eyes were a glimmering gold, hand releasing you slowly.

“Indeed. You can run, if you would like. I do not mind a chase.” You immediately took off, slamming the doors shut behind you and sprinting through corridors until you literally ran into someone, reeling backward and almost falling, hands catching you at the last second.

“Ah! Sorry Ayato, I was...running from **you**.” Ayato smiled darkly, eyes glinting with gold. “What do you _want_ , Carla?”

“It depends on what _you_ want. Would you like to continue this chase throughout the night? I assure you, outlasting you would be no challenge.”

“This is ridiculous. Get to the point, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. Come to the roof.” With those words Ayato’s eyes rolled back into his head and he dropped to the floor, the ensuing silence incredibly worrisome. Where was everyone else? Were they all possessed too? Whether they were or not, it didn’t matter. If Carla wanted you to go to the roof, it wasn’t as if you could avoid it with him taking control of vampires left and right. A few minutes later you were standing in the cold night air, a shiver passing over you as a dark mass of clouds obscured the moon to leave you in a perpetual darkness. Hands suddenly grabbed you from behind, teeth driving into your neck without so much as a warning, the sheer intensity of the bite meaning it could only be Carla. You choked back your cry of pain, not wanting to give him any more satisfaction than he had already gained through your month of torture. He pulled away with a frustrated snarl, and you immediately spun to face him, eyes wide as you saw the intense disappointment in his expression.

“...Carla? What’s going on here?”

“Why will it not **work**?!” He exclaimed suddenly, composure cracking as he glared at you balefully. “It must be _you_! You have tainted Yui’s blood with your own. There is no other explanation! I have removed every single other factor that could be affecting it!”

“Woah, slow down there, what exactly did you _expect_ to happen?” You questioned, utterly bamboozled. Usually Carla was so calm and equanimous, so utterly unbothered by everything around him...and yet right now he looked wild and unstable, hair thrashing in the wind and expression a mix of anger, resentment and dismay.

“Eve’s blood is supposed to cure me and yet every time it fails! I have no idea _why_!” He yelled, lightning splitting the sky, the thunder that followed rumbling the ground beneath you.

“Carla! Are _you_ causing this?!” You yelled over the howling winds, and he grabbed you by the collar, eyes narrowed as he brought your face to his.

“You ought to learn your place in this world, **Y/N**.” He snarled, and you glared back in challenge, ignoring the stinging rain that had suddenly started beating down onto the roof.

“And what _is_ my place?”

“You are a **machine** , a _means_ to an _end_. The reason you exist is to create life, new life...or old. Karlheinz wants a new race, and I want mine **back**. And yet,” his voice rose to a shout, shoving you away from him as another sheet of lightning lit up the sky. “THE ENDZEIT PERSISTS NO MATTER WHAT I DO!” You jumped as lightning struck a nearby tree, setting it ablaze only for the fire to be smothered by the torrential rain.

“Carla! Please, calm down! You’re expending magical energy with this storm, and you’re going to really damage something―”

“I do not care,” he growled, and you gave a sigh, reaching up and slapping him across the face, the storm around you immediately dying down as he stared at you in pure disbelief. “You realise what you just did is punishable by **death**.”

“Anything is when demons are involved. I could _sneeze_ and one of the brothers might see it as a grievous offense. I was just trying to snap you out of it...and it seems to have worked somewhat.” The two of you looked up to the sky to see the moon glimpsing through the thick clouds overhead, and he gave a slight laugh.

“Pathetic. Losing my composure so easily…”

“You’re dying. I would expect that every once in a while. But...do you really think drinking my blood is going to heal you like some magic elixir? It’s _blood_ , not a cure.”

“Then what do you suggest I do? Give up? You would like that, would you not? But you are still the key to resurrecting the First Blood race, no matter my own fate. You will never be free...just doomed to spend the rest of your miserable life being tormented by my brother. He took you maiming him _very_ poorly.” You frowned, mulling it over.

“It was an accident, you know. I didn't mean to harm him irreversibly. It just...happened. And are those really your only choices? What if I can find a way to cure Endzeit? Then couldn’t you procreate with someone else...multiple people, even? After all, I’m immune to Endzeit so it only makes sense that I’m the only choice right _now_ but―”

“Cure Endzeit? You think that it has not been attempted? Karlheinz himself tried and _failed_. Why do you think he concocted the whole Adam and Eve plan? To replace the current demons with a new race that can withstand Endzeit, make sure it never mutates to the point of reaching humans.”

“Wait...he’s going to destroy _all_ the demons?!” You yelped, eyes wide, and he gave a condescending laugh.

“Of course. He would destroy the entire demon realm to protect his precious little _humans_.”

“But... _why_?” You questioned, completely flabbergasted. “Why does he care about the fate of _humans_?”

“They have always been his _favourite_ little pets. He admires them, though I cannot understand why.” He pointed out, and you nodded slowly.

“Yes, I think Shu did mention that to me…”

“Indeed I did.” You jumped as Shu’s voice sounded from the doorway leading to the roof, spinning to face him only for Carla to yank you backward, away from him. The blond vampire merely gave a smirk, the wind tossing his hair not seeming to bother him in the slightest. “You’re right, of course. Karlheinz _does_ treasure humanity. Personally I don’t see the appeal, but each to their own. Let go of Y/N and leave this place, First Blood King. She is **not** yours to take.”

“Must you **all** be so frustrating?” Carla hissed, eyes glowing gold as he reached for Shu’s mind with his own...only to have Shu laugh in his face.

“You underestimate me if you think I’m going to allow you to take her from here again, Carla.” Shu announced, blue eyes glowing with power. You had never realised this before due to being unable to sense it, but the magical energy around him was... _strong_ , surprisingly so. Compared to Carla’s it was still relatively weak, but for someone who seemed to do very little to collect power he had a lot of it. Carla gave an irate snarl, his grip on you only tightening.

“Insolent little **worm**. You cannot stand against me even while channelling your _wretched_ father’s power.” He teleported away, however you immediately sensed something was very wrong when the world flipped upside down, the air getting pressed from your lungs as immense pressure bore down on the two of you before your knees were hitting wet gravel. You staggered to your feet to see you were down in the driveway, right at the edge of the confines of the mansion grounds, Carla standing on the opposite side of the gates with an apoplectic scowl on his face.

“See? _Underestimating me_. I’m sure Y/N once told us that is something you _don’t_ do,” Shu leaned in over your shoulder, giving Carla an infuriating smirk. “Clearly she was _wrong_.”

“This is not over.” He declared, and Shu only gave a scornful scoff.

“You lose this round, Carla. Now go and tend to your wounded pride somewhere nice and private, **far** away from here.” Carla looked like he would rather do anything else, but he still vanished after a moment longer of glaring at you and Shu, the sky clearing alongside his disappearance to reveal the full moon glowing down reassuringly.

“Shu...what have you done?” You questioned softly, and he pulled you back into his chest, his breath cold on your skin despite your having been drenched with freezing rain.

“What I had to,” he murmured, the absolute defeat in his tone chilling you more than rain ever could.

“Please tell me.” You whispered, and he shifted back slightly so he could turn you to face him, the blue of his eyes mercifully gold-free despite their otherworldly glow. “What did you _have_ to do?” His smile was bitter as he tilted your chin up so your eyes had nowhere to look but into his.

“This is all your fault, you know?” He pointed out, and your eyes narrowed, the urge to shove him away rising within you. “The way you make me feel...it’s like nothing I’ve ever known. I both hate it and love it at the same time. I try to write you off as just food, just prey, just a woman...every damn _day_ I tell myself that. Shockingly, it hasn’t worked yet.” A wry smile replaced the bitter one, his eyes flickering to the side as if unable to bear looking into yours any longer. “It shouldn’t have shocked me how readily I threw away my freedom for you, really, but here we are regardless.”

“Threw away your freedom?” You questioned sharply, eyes widening. “You mean to say Karlheinz has...taken control of your body?” He gave a slight laugh, shaking his head.

“I don’t know if I like you _that_ much. No, in exchange for the ability to tap into my father’s power I agreed to really act as the eldest child. The _heir_.”

“Oh...so he won’t randomly pop into your body when we’re talking? Because I would really hate that.” His left eye twitched slightly, mouth pulling down in dissatisfaction before his expression returned to neutrality.

“He can see through my eyes when I am using and accessing his power, and hear through my ears...so perhaps don’t continue the insults.”

“Ugh. Karlheinz, _really_?” You sighed, somehow annoyed on behalf of Shu. “You can’t think it’s a good idea to go from literally _minimal_ contact with your kids to sharing a headspace with one of them.” Shu sighed, stepping away from you.

“It’s what has to happen. Karlheinz is refusing to return to the mansions or the school in person after your...rejection. This is the next best thing.”

“Is it? Perhaps Karlheinz could pick up that fucking dummy he spat out and shove it back in his mouth?” You snapped, thoroughly unamused. “Sulking over me being angry about him practically walking round in a dead girl’s skin and pretending to be my friend and to be in love with me is absurd, not to mention ridiculously childish.”

“ **Silence**.” Karlheinz’ voice tore from Shu’s throat, the blue of his eyes razed away by gold. You gasped as he slammed you back against the gates, his eyes holding an immensely intense anger. “I find you charming, intriguing, ever so challenging in the best way...but my tolerance for your disrespect is **fraying**.”

“Respect is fucking _earned_ ,” you snapped, for once not the slightest bit afraid of what he would do to you. “All you’ve done since I met you was slink around in the shadows and manipulate things in the most infuriating and indirect ways, **or** you sneak around disguised as someone else! Why in the name of creation would _I_ show _you_ respect? Because you’re powerful? Because you’re a ‘ _king_ ’? Because you could kill me? Remind me how _any_ of that is an automatic ticket to respect. If you really want my respect, you’ll have to work a _lot_ fucking harder than _this_!” Your voice broke slightly at the last second and you sighed, taking a shaky breath to calm yourself. “What you did, pretending to be Elaine. It wasn’t acceptable in any way, shape or form. It was a violation. You have to understand why I was so angry, especially after experiencing the memories I did.”

“And what about those memories made it especially hard to swallow?” He questioned calmly, and you swallowed dryly, not wanting to say. “Y/N. Tell me. **Now**.”

“The way you felt when you were with me during your time as Elaine...was any of it real?” It took you a moment to realise he had fallen completely silent, his eyes wide and surprised as they met yours.

“The way I...felt? What are you talking about?” Something within you screamed for you to refuse to elaborate, to deny him an explanation and deal with the punishment...but it was drowned out by your desire to get him away from you.

“During the memories, whenever you were spending time with me you began to feel...things. Emotions, and not to a shallow effect. They were...substantial. _Real_. That's part of why I was so infuriated. To me it seemed you had fallen so deep into the lie that you were believing it yourself. Were they cosmetic...or were they genuine?” He stumbled back, clutching his head as he drew in a hissing breath.

“I have to go,” he stated suddenly, and you scowled.

“Right as we were getting somewhere. _Typical_. Don’t talk to me again until you have an answer for that question.” He shot you one last perturbed glance before Shu’s body collapsed to the floor, blue eyes opening seconds later. “Shu! Are you alright?” He pushed himself up, nodding.

“That bastard **promised** he wouldn’t do that,” he snarled, and you gave an apologetic grimace.

“That was my fault. I’m sorry.” You admitted, holding out a hand for him. “I shouldn’t have provoked him. It just opened up a whole new can of worms.” He eyed your hand for a second before taking it, dragging you down to him instead and sinking his teeth into your neck, on the opposite side to where Carla bit you. You didn’t struggle, staying as still as you possibly could despite the newly increased pain his bite was causing you even as tears stung your eyes. After a few moments he pulled away, thumb brushing away one of your tears almost tenderly.

“You shouldn’t do that again. Provoking reactions from my father is a fool’s game. I dread to think what would happen should he experience any true emotion.” You frowned, thinking back on what you had felt during your experience of his time as Elaine. Had they been _real_ feelings? Or was it just superficial, felt because he thought he should be feeling that way as Elaine? You didn’t know, but you weren’t about to pursue him about it. _Let him keep avoiding me_ , you thought to yourself. _It gives me no joy to be near that man anyway_. “We should get you inside. You’re beginning to shake. Having you die from a cold is the last thing I need after all this effort to stop Carla from taking you.” You blinked, finally noticing you were shivering from head to toe, the cold already numbing your extremities. You allowed him to lead you toward the mansion, a question rising in your mind that you had been putting off ever since the first time you had seen him since your return to this world. You passed through the doors, the normally cool air within feeling warm on your icy skin.

“Shu...will you ever speak to Yuma?” He froze, the sudden stop jolting you back a step.

“What do you mean by that?” He questioned sharply, and you frowned, attempting to pull away only for his grip to tighten.

“Well, you know he’s Edgar...right?”

“And how exactly do _you_ know who Edgar is?” He demanded, seeming shaken for the first time since you had met him. “Yuma doesn’t remember so he couldn’t have told you―”

“No doubt it is the same way she knew about the First Bloods and their weaknesses. What _I_ would like to know is why _you_ care, Y/N.” You startled as Reiji’s voice came from the stairs, his pace leisurely and slow as he made his way toward the two of you. “Surely it isn’t because you want them to _reconcile_?”

“I don’t care one way or another, but if they can become at least civil with each other it would make this whole mess a _lot_ more bearable. How is it anything to do with _you_ anyway?”

“Well, for one, I was the reason they separated. Quite honestly I believed him to be long dead, so you can imagine how disappointing it was to see him, not only alive but a _vampire_. Not to mention a vampire specifically placed as an obstacle to becoming the head of the family.” He explained, and you felt even more cold at his words.

“So it _was_ you.” Shu stated softly, his hold on your arm loosening enough for you to tug free. “You started that fire.” Reiji’s mouth lifted in a truly chilling grin filled with a malice and cruelty of which you hadn’t thought he was capable.

“And what will you do about it, good-for-nothing? You have always stood passively by and allowed yourself to go with the flow instead of making any real impact. How you are still allowed to live under the prestige of the Sakamaki name is beyond me. Father should have removed you from the family **long** ago.” Reiji said spitefully, his eyes glinting with hate.

“You had better watch your tone with me, little brother. I won’t be standing aside any longer.” Shu warned, his voice flat and empty even as he glared at Reiji with challenge in his eyes. “After all, father has seen it fit to reinstate me as the head of the household in his absence.”

“ _What_?!” Reiji exclaimed, eyes widening in pure shock as the gravity of those words hit him. “ _Why_?! After all this time why _now_? What could _possibly_ …” he trailed off, eyes sliding to you with a dawning realisation. “ _Her_. You finally step up... _and it’s for_ ** _her_**?!” Reiji was suddenly directly before Shu, grabbing him by the collar and dragging his face close, eyes glowing red.

“Yes. Because we can’t protect her alone. Or...did _you_ want to be the one to swoop in and save her? Is that it?” Shu mocked, a condescending smile on his face. “Maybe tinker in your little lab for a few hundred more years and you’ll be capable. Otherwise, back down and accept your place... _behind_ me.”

“You are still a worthless, pathetic _wastrel_. Nothing you do can change the way you have been your **entire** life.” Reiji hissed venomously, and Shu laughed openly in his face, scorn heavy in his expression.

“And yet as soon as I suggested it Karlheinz agreed immediately...because I was his best and **only** choice. Just like mother, he wouldn’t even look at you _twice_.” That was clearly Reiji’s breaking point, the dark haired vampire giving a truly inhuman snarl as he lunged for Shu’s throat, the latter thrown off balance by the sudden motion. However, as they fell back Shu got his feet between him and Reiji and launched him over his head, quickly scrambling to his feet and grabbing the fist Reiji was already swinging his way, wrenching his arm to the side with a cold precision, the bone snapping so loudly it echoed through the entrance hall. Reiji continued his assault without a single second wasted on his broken arm, nails gouging deep scratches across Shu’s eyes before he tore into his brother’s throat with his teeth, blood gushing out immediately. This gave you an intense flashback to the time Kanato and Laito had fought, however that time you had known what to do to try and deescalate the situation, but _this_? You had no idea how you would even get between the two of them, never mind actually distract one of them enough to talk them down. Still, you couldn’t just stand by and _watch_.

“Reiji, Shu! What the hell do you think _this_ will accomplish? Stop fighting!” All the response you got was a feral snarl, and you gave a frustrated cry as Shu grabbed Reiji by the hair and ripped him away from his throat, other hand smashing into his jaw, Reiji only just moving far enough away for it to avoid completely shattering his jaw, instead catching it on his mouth. He staggered back, spitting out a tooth with a furious expression on his face as he noted Shu had already healed from his injuries. You ran forward, swiftly situating yourself between the two of them, turning to face Reiji. You held out a placating hand, eyes pleading. “Please, Reiji, stop this. Acting this way...it’s so unlike you. Why are you _so_ upset?”

“You wouldn’t understand.” He snapped, tearing his cracked glasses from his face and tossing them aside. “I suggest you get **out** of the way.”

“No! I’m not going to watch as you tear each other apart in some ridiculous contest of... _whatever_.” You protested angrily, and he gave you a humourless smile.

“You really don’t know why we’re fighting?”

“If you say it’s over me I’m going to be _sick_.” You spat, fists clenching. “And if it’s about being the head of the family? Well, guess what? It doesn’t fucking _matter_ in the long run. Karlheinz has agreed to lend Shu his power, end of. It still doesn’t mean he’s definitely going to be the head of the family.”

“This is hundreds of years in the making, Y/N. Although you _are_ involved, you are in no way the only reason this is happening. Step aside.” You spun to Shu in disbelief, anger sparking deep in your chest.

“You too? Five minutes ago this would have been _way_ too much effort for you! You’re both acting like _idiots_!”

“Last warning, Y/N.” Shu snapped, readying himself for the looming battle, but you remained stubbornly unmoving. His expression softened for a split second before turning to ice, lips pressing into a line of determination. They both moved at the same time, but something within you reacted even faster, a wall of energy blasting out from you and tossing them to opposite ends of the room, the lights flickering sporadically and plug sockets sparking wildly. You felt rather than saw Kiyomi appear at the top of the stairs, eyes glowing white as you drew energy through her, something you had learned from Karlheinz doing it to you, ironically. It was nowhere near the intensity you had felt yourself giving to Karlheinz, but you felt the volatile energies were particularly easy to grasp tonight, likely due to the full moon. They got cautiously to their feet, their anger and animosity dimming somewhat as they regarded you with a new wariness.

“I **dare** you to try that again.” You snarled, annoyed that they had pulled you right into their fighting.

“Since when can you channel energy _and_ utilise it?” Shu questioned, and you scowled.

“Are you finished with your childish little fight, or do I need to do that again?” You demanded, and Reiji gave a harsh laugh.

“It appears so. If you would―” he froze, eyes going to the open doorway. “ _Impossible_...” There was a loud click from the doorway, a man with silvery grey hair stepping around it and aiming the gun directly at your head, though his eyes were on Reiji.

“I told you I would come back and finish the job,” the man said, his eyes utterly cold and hand unwavering. You knew this man, if only you could…

“Oh no,” you whispered, finally drawing the man’s full attention, his expression even and unbothered by the way your eyes glowed with energy. “Are you...Seiji Komori? Yui’s father?” His composure cracked, hand trembling as his eyes took on a hint of desperation.

“You know my daughter? Where is she?!” He interrogated, and you struggled to keep your expression neutral. He didn’t know that she was dead...did he?

“I’m...I’m very sorry, Mr Komori. But your daughter...she―”

“You monsters _killed_ her, is that it?” He questioned softly, and you shook your head quickly, holding up your hands as if to say you mean no harm.

“No...but she did take her own life. She was terrified out of her mind and she just―”

“NO!” You gasped as he pulled the trigger, the only thing saving you being his trembling hands. Instead of hitting your head the bullet buried itself into your right shoulder, burning a path straight through you as you screamed in agony, falling to your knees. You vaguely noted him leveling the gun at you once again, his expression filled with rage. “Foul creature. Spouting lies and deceit. Now, **die**.” The shot sounded clear and loud in your ears, but the subsequent pain never came. You opened your eyes to see Reiji in front of you, his eyes meeting yours for only a second before he collapsed to the floor, blood leaking from the small hole in the left side of his chest.

“Reiji!” You gasped, pain making your head feel fuzzy as you crawled to him, pulling him onto his back. “Oh god, Reiji you―”

“Bitch-chan get **down**!” You ducked down right as another bullet whizzed right over your head, shattering something behind you. “Now now, you can’t possibly have thought to come here with only _one_ little gun? How very cocksure of you.”

“You’ll **pay** for this.” That was Kanato, and you raised your head to see the triplets standing between you and Seiji, who looked _very_ angry he had been interrupted. Without a word he spun and sprinted away, the triplets going to follow him.

“No! Stay here, please. He’s running because he’s outnumbered and out in the open. I’m sure he’s an excellent sniper and these bullets fucking _hurt_ ―” your voice choked off as blood rose in your throat, splattering to the floor as you coughed. “ _Shit_ …”

“Y/N!” Laito’s voice was startled, frightened even, as he ran to you, eyes flickering between you and Reiji. “Damn it, Reiji is usually the one with the solutions for this type of thing. What do we _do_?!” You leaned down over Reiji, trembling with the effort as you allowed some of your blood to fall onto his lips, mouth opening automatically to allow it in.

“He’s still alive!” You exclaimed, staggering to your feet despite the blinding agony. “Shu, please, can you fix him?” The blond vampire looked extremely troubled as he crouched down to inspect the wound.

“I...don’t think I can.” He admitted, seemingly stricken. “He’s too injured, too far gone. We should focus on getting you―”

“No! Keep him stable, don’t let him get worse. That bullet _just_ missed his heart. Put pressure on the wound, use your power to keep him alive.”

“We just tried to kill each other. Why should I expend energy trying to save him?”

“Because I asked, and more importantly because he’s your little brother. You can at least do _this_ for him.” You attempted to take a step toward the stairs but your knees immediately gave way, arms catching you at the last second. You glanced across to see it was Subaru, his expression grim.

“If you waste time before getting treated for that wound you could both die.”

“Ha ha,” you responded dryly, earning you a confused glance. “I could die, yes. But I’m not going to stand by and get treated while Reiji is literally in the middle of dying. I don’t want to die, that’s true, but in the long run it doesn’t matter. Will you help me?” He hesitated for a moment before nodding, expression determined.

“Where do you need to be?”

“Reiji’s lab. Oh, can someone―” before you had even finished talking Ayato was placing his key in your hand, his expression unusually still.

“Hurry.” That was all he said before he vanished, to where you couldn’t think. You glanced at Subaru, lights flickering in the corners of your eyes.

“We had better get moving.” You said, and within seconds you were standing before the lab doors, your hands trembling so much that Subaru had to take the key from you and unlock the door. You stumbled in, heading straight for the cabinet where Reiji kept all of his healing potions and antidotes, rifling through them until you found the red liquid he had given to you all those months ago, along with a handful of packaged needles labelled with ‘silver neutraliser’, one of which you immediately tore open. “Subaru, can you inject this into a vein? Doesn’t matter which one just...do it quickly…” he did so immediately, and just as you suspected the burning feeling within your body receded, though the pain was still very much there.

“Do you need anything else?” He questioned as he guided you to where the kettles were. You nodded, filling two beakers with water.

“Heat these to boiling...can’t wait for the kettles.” With a quick snap of his fingers the water was steaming, and you added the same amount of red liquid as you had last time, downing yours straight away despite it still being scalding, though that was quickly healed as the concoction worked its magic, the pain in your shoulder dulling to nothing, though the wound just wouldn’t heal...until you realised the bullet had stopped shy of exiting through the back of your shoulder. “Oh damn it...Subaru, I need you to pull the bullet out from the back.” You tugged your collar aside and he leaned in, giving a sigh.

“This is going to hurt.” He grabbed a pair of tweezers from a nearby bench and heated them with his magic before taking hold of the bullet and prying it out, eliciting a scream from you that was so high pitched you didn’t think you were capable of it. However, as soon as the silver was out of your body the wound healed immediately, much to your relief.

“We need to get this stuff to Reiji...and scalpels, antiseptic liquid...some forceps. Do you know where they all are?” He nodded, and you gave a shaky sigh. “Good. Thank you for helping me, Subaru. Reiji might be saved yet. I know you don’t all get along.”

“He’s still my brother. I suppose he’s one of the least annoying, too.” He said gruffly, gathering all the things you had requested before taking hold of you, reappearing in the entrance hall within an eyeblink. You immediately ran over, glad to see Shu was kneeling beside Reiji, his hands glowing as he kept his brother alive. Reiji’s shirt was open, the wound neatly cleaned and a bowl of steaming water nearby, Ayato squeezing bloody water from a cloth into another bowl. _So that’s where he went_? You filled an empty beaker with antiseptic liquid and dunked your tools in them before dabbing some on the wound, carefully widening the bullet hole with the scalpel before reaching in with the forceps, the squishing of flesh making you mildly queasy. It was with great patience that you found the small projectile, pulling it out with intense care before administering the anti-silver serum, his muscles seeming to contract slightly in response. You shuffled around to lift his head onto your lap, pouring the healing liquid down his throat, swallowing after a few agonising moments. You followed it up with some blood you had set aside in a beaker, his eyes flashing open as he drew in a rattling breath, his eyes fixing on your own.

“You...saved me?” He sounded utterly perplexed, and all you could do in response was give a sob, one of both joy and dread. Because you realised now that you cared for him. Cared for all of them, it seemed.

“Of course I did...I’m a _fool_ , remember? And besides, you saved me first.” You sniffled, and he gave a slight smile, reaching up to brush his fingers against your cheek.

“A fool...you are not.” He murmured before his eyes slid shut, falling into an exhausted sleep. Your shoulders slumped, your own eyelids feeling extremely heavy. Was it really so easy? Were you both safe?

“It’s okay, Y/N. We’ll take care of him from now. You can rest.” Shu stated softly, gently lifting Reiji off your lap. You rose to your feet, making your way up the stairs slowly, your entire body feeling incredibly lethargic despite the healing potion. Right as you reached the top Shu called after you, the eyes that met yours filled with deep gratitude. “...Y/N? Thank you.”

“No...need to thank me.” You whispered before heading for your room, collapsing to the bed in your bloody clothes and immediately passing out, not even noticing Karlheinz standing on the balcony, though he didn’t make a move to enter, instead leaving you to your dreams.

After all, you had just chosen to save his son over your own well-being. Everything was going _just_ as planned.


	44. XXIX

You were lying on the metal slab with your eyes on the ceiling, tears trickling relentlessly from your eyes as your skin burned and itched, Carla having left you with an enormous patch of open flesh on your leg in order to punish you for a particularly savage insult. You didn’t know how long you would be lying here, but Carla had seemed quite annoyed, so you assumed it would be a while. You released a shaky breath you hadn’t realised you were holding, closing your eyes as you attempted to get some sleep despite the pain, only for the door to swing open right as you were drifting off, jolting you back to your awful reality. You didn’t have the strength to lift your head, so you simply waited for the footsteps to approach you, knowing that it could only be one of two people. Indeed, when you opened your eyes you saw it was Carla, an unusually weary expression on his face as he healed you without a word. Usually he would quickly return to the torture, but instead he released your bindings, yanking you off the table without so much as a word, you being far too emaciated to do anything about it. He hoisted you over his shoulder and began to walk, the route unfamiliar to you, though you supposed it would be regardless considering you had only had one trip from your bedroom to the dining hall before the torture began.

“Where...are you taking me?” You rasped, and he simply responded by dropping you unceremoniously into a chair, his eyes empty of any sort of emotion that could indicate _why_ you were here. He made his way to the door, glancing back with a strange expression on his face.

“I thought I would grant my cousin’s request for a reunion with an old acquaintance. After all, she hasn’t been having the best time as of late.”

“Your cousin…?” you trailed off, frowning. “Wait... _no_ ! Don’t leave me in here with―” he was slamming the door before you could even finish speaking, and your shoulders slumped, the exhaustion of your sudden outburst hitting you hard. How _annoying_ was it that you couldn’t even raise your voice without it taxing your strength? There was a smug, delighted chuckle from the back of the room and you stiffened, knowing the sound well, even after not hearing it for over six months.

“How different you look to the Y/N I once knew. And yet, so _similar_.” A hand trailed lightly down your arm from behind your chair, hair brushing your shoulder as they leaned down to whisper in your ear. “The one I shared a mind with was certainly more lively than you. It makes me wonder whether it was even worth allowing your escape.”

“Cordelia.” You said tiredly, not even having the energy to shove her off you as her arms slipped around your shoulders, chin resting in the crook of your neck.

“I missed you, Y/N. It’s been lonely without you, but I’m glad we finally get to meet outside our heads.”

“You were dead. How could you have possibly been missing me?” You sighed, not wanting to indulge her with any sort of reaction, good or bad. She would get a kick out of it either way.

“I thought it would be the end, after I confronted Karl and had my say. But then I felt my soul being pulled toward...something else. It turns out that the ‘something else’ was my cousin, Carla. He kept my soul in a little bottle until he got free, and just after he collected you from those children he brought me back. It’s funny, really. Once upon a time I would be so upset and angry that my dear husband left me to rot despite having the ability to bring me back this whole time, but after meeting you I don’t exactly see Karl in the same light anymore. I still love him...but I know he never saw me as anything but a tool.” She gave a slight huff, releasing her hold on you abruptly and pulling a chair around so she was sitting opposite you, looking very unlike her usual self. Instead of the normal gothic style gown she was wearing a pair of loose fitting trousers and the most basic grey blouse you had ever seen, though it was unbuttoned practically all the way to reveal her considerably prominent cleavage. She saw you assessing her clothes and scowled, folding her arms.

“They won’t let you buy your own clothes, huh?” You questioned, amused, and she sighed.

“No, they claim I must remain _understated_.” Her nose curled, eyes going to your own attire, a slight frown creasing her brow. “Those two really have no qualms wasting blood, do they? It’s such a shame.”

“Thanks for your concern.” You snapped, and she shrugged.

“I’m not here to be _concerned_ for you. Quite frankly I have no clue why they bothered to bring me back, but I assume it’s something to do with you. Everything is, these days.”

“Well, I don’t know either. All I do know is that I’ve been getting tortured for days now and I don’t need any more of it from _you_.”

“And to think, we were getting along _so_ well by the end of our time together.” Cordelia lamented, not altogether sarcastically.

“You two really know each other then? Weird.” You jumped as Shin’s voice came from the back of the room, getting a snicker of amusement in response. “She’s your ticket to freedom, Y/N. At least, freedom from confinement and torture. Carla skinned you several times over yet you still didn’t cave, and there’s no point in continuing something that’s not working. But this gift isn’t for free.”

“You mean to say Cordelia is a _gift_? Is there a return option?” You said, and Cordelia pouted, folding her arms.

“So rude. And here I am offering to take you shopping.”

“You... _aren’t_ offering that, though. Shin is suggesting I have to pay a price to spend time with you, which - _honestly?_ \- _I_ should be getting paid for.” Shin waited for a moment before giving a shrug.

“No skin off my nose. Back to the torture room with you, then.”

“Ah, wait a minute. I haven’t heard the price yet, have I? Who knows whether I would pay it or not.” You protested, and Shin gave you an utterly spine chilling grin, mimicked on Cordelia’s face.

“Well―”

***

You jolted awake with a choking gasp, heart pounding erratically. What had _that_ been? Cordelia, _alive_?! Just when you thought your life was at its worst. Who knew what that poisonous woman was plotting…

“So why...when I think of her do I just feel _sad_ ?” You whispered to yourself, suddenly noticing you weren’t in your bedroom but were, in fact, lying at the foot of a set of stone stairs. You shivered, finally noticing how cold it was in here, your breath misting before your eyes. How you had gotten here was beyond you; the clothes you had been wearing when you fell asleep were still on you and covered in blood, so it must have happened recently. More missing time was _all_ you needed. You pushed yourself to your feet, glancing around to see that there was not a single method of exit; no windows, no doors, nothing. Just a spiralling staircase going up further than you could see. “How strange…” you took one look around, completely perplexed. It seemed like the only way to go...was up.

“...no...no please...not this…” your eyes widened at the distant sobs of a woman, clearly in distress and coming from above you. Loathe as you were to get involved in the problems of others, there was no way out of here as far as you could tell, and maybe whoever that was had a means of leaving this tower. So it was with great reluctance that you made your way up the staircase, ending up at a large wooden door painted white, with a red handle. The sobbing from behind it stopped abruptly, and there was a quick shuffling as whoever was in that room headed away from the door, though it swung open a few inches of its own accord. You pushed it the rest of the way open with a deep sense of foreboding, thinking that the woman behind this door may not be your way out after all. Still, there was no turning back, so you stepped in. “...you’re not nii-sama.”

“Um...no. Sorry…” you murmured, eyes immediately drawn to the ethereal woman sitting at the window, the sunlight behind her illuminating her form so that she looked almost angelic. Her white hair was tied in a bun at the side of her head, with a thick section left loose to cascade over her left shoulder, reaching far beyond her knees. She was dressed in a loose fitting white gown that reached the floor, patterned with two columns of black diamonds that formed the straps of the dress. Though she was beautiful, when your eyes met her crimson ones there was a deep sense of wrongness radiating from their depths, like something was desperately trying to claw its way free.

“What are you doing here then?” She quizzed sharply, her fair eyebrows pulling into a scowl. You glanced around, thinking up an excuse as quickly as possible.

“I’m here to tidy up your room, m’lady.” You said, gesturing to the terrible state of the bedroom. It was indeed incredibly messy, clothing strewn about everywhere and items tossed haphazardly across the floor. She considered you for a moment before nodding slightly, drawing her knees to her chest as she curled up in her chair.

“Very well. It _is_ rather messy...I don’t remember how it got this way, but…” she trailed off, turning her face to the window. You carefully made your way around the room, thinking that it wouldn’t hurt to help this clearly troubled woman by cleaning her room up somewhat. After all, you knew exactly who she was and couldn’t exactly blame her for her crumbled state of mind. The resemblance to her son was striking. Soon enough her room was in a more organised state, clothes folded neatly and put away and the various trinkets that had been lying on the floor put in their correct place. As you were smoothing her bedsheets you suddenly felt a freezing hand on your arm, jumping about a foot in the air as you spun to face the woman, who had moved so silently you hadn’t even noticed. There was a small smile on her face at your reaction, eyes flickering down to your blood soaked clothes, now dried and stiff. “You have been so helpful...allow me to repay you.” She pulled a dress from her wardrobe and held it out, a similar style hers, only slightly more fitted and with inverted colours, the main dress being black and the diamond shaped straps white. “Please, your clothes are so dirty, and you would look so lovely in this.”

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly―”

“I insist. The bathroom is in there,” she nodded to a door on the opposite side of the room and you sighed, taking the dress from her and heading inside, changing as quickly as you dared. You were startled to find it fit you to perfection, accentuating your best assets whilst not being too tight and revealing. Still, you wondered why she had given you the dress to wear; it certainly wasn’t a normal thing to do for people to do for those who clean their room. You tucked your old clothes under your arm and stepped out, the woman giving a bright smile upon seeing you in the dress. “As I thought! Such a vision.”

“Thank you so much, m’lady―”

“Please, call me Christa.” She corrected, and you nodded.

“Thank you, Christa. It was very generous of you to lend me your dress.”

“Lend? Who said I was lending it to you? No, that dress is yours to keep.” She stated, placing a cold hand against your cheek and patting it gently. “Such a kind girl. What is your name?”

“Y/N. It’s nice to meet you, Christa.” You said, and her smile faded somewhat.

“That name...it seems so familiar…” she muttered, consternation flickering across her face before her expression relaxed back into congeniality. “Then again, you can’t be the only person in the word to be named Y/N, now can you?”

“I suppose not. If you don’t mind me asking, do you live up here all alone?”

“Yes,” she sighed, moving away from you to stand back at the window, her eyes holding a deep loneliness. “But the view from here is just wonderful, and I do have visitors. Like my dear nii-sama, and my...my son.” Something in her eyes shifted, the atmosphere in the room becoming distinctly more menacing. “Say...did my husband send you here as a snack for me? I do get so hungry sometimes…”

“No, I was here to clean, remember? He’s sending someone else later.”

“Oh, of course. Though your blood smells most appetising.” She murmured, her eyes on the clothes in your arms. “And so...familiar.” She frowned, suddenly directly before you as she took hold of your arm, yanking you close. “Tell me your name again.”

“I...it’s Y/N.” You responded, wincing as her hold on your arm tightened.

“I’ve seen you before...wandering around in the dream world, getting into trouble. You’ve been in my dreams...no, in **nii-sama’s** dreams.” Her mouth twisted into a snarl, teeth bared menacingly. “Why is my husband dreaming of **you**?!” Before you could even answer she drove her fangs into your throat, the sudden ferocity with which she attacked throwing you completely off balance, sending the two of you tumbling to the floor, though she quickly scrambled away from you with a scream, finger trembling as she pointed it at you in accusation. “FILTHY THIEF!”

“I don’t know what I have _stolen_ , but it certainly isn’t your nii-sama. I wouldn’t voluntarily go near Karlheinz with a ten foot pole.” You snapped, pressing a hand over the deep bite she had given you, blood leaking through your fingers.

“You...you have her blood! That vile Cordelia, you have her _blood_ ―” she choked off, trembling from head to toe. “Y-you’re here to steal _my_ blood? Is that it?! Steal my blood and t-take my place―” she was hyperventilating now, her eyes wild and crazed as she whipped her head around in agitation, seeing things that weren’t there.

“No,” you kept your voice low and soothing, keeping your hands in clear view as you made your way to her slowly, not wanting to frighten her even more than she seemed to be. Despite her being more physically strong than you, there was no doubt that you were the one who had the power in this dynamic. The poor woman was completely out of it, her mouth moving relentlessly as she babbled to the unseen assailants surrounding her. “I’m not here to harm you, Christa. I’m here to help. I’m a friend.”

“I don’t _have_ any friends!” She wept, swiping a hand at you, sharp nails slashing your arm and drawing blood. Still, you cautiously wrapped your arms around her, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she trembled and cried.

“It’s okay…” you sighed, the frail vampire collapsing against you as she began to cry in earnest, clutching at you like a small child. “I’m going to help you into bed, okay? It’s getting late, isn’t it?”

“Y-yes…” she sniffled, allowing you to pull her to her feet and guide her to the bed, settling her down gently and pulling the covers up, tucking them around her. As you started to move away her hand lashed out, gripping your arm so tightly you actually gave a pained yelp, her eyes wide and pleading. “Don’t leave! Please, don’t leave! I don’t want to be alone! You can’t leave me alone! Not like everyone else!”

“I’m just going to get you some water, Christa. And a cloth to wipe the blood from your mouth. I’ll be right back, I promise.” She reluctantly released your arm and you headed for the bathroom, leaning against the sink and shooting a glare into the mirror, the blood on your neck already drying, the wound having closed almost straight away due to the healing potion you had taken not so long ago. You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath, going to run the tap only to freeze as you heard Christa screaming from the next room. You ran back in to see Subaru standing in the centre of the bedroom, looking absolutely stricken as his mother glared at him in outright disgust, both their eyes shooting to you.

“The **fuck** ?! What’re _you_ doing here―”

“NO!” Christa wailed, grabbing hold of you and hiding behind you, quivering uncontrollably. “Keep that filthy abomination **away** from me!”

“Christa, that’s your son.” You pointed out, and she gave a scornful hiss.

“I’m well aware. I don’t want that sickening creature anywhere _near_ me!”

“Now, Christa, be reasonable―”

“That abomination defies all reason! It shouldn’t _exist_ ! It can’t do anything right, it can’t even kill me!” She shrieked, Subaru looking thoroughly miserable as his mother hurled abuse at him. “Keep that _thing_ away!”

“Christa!” You shouted, and she froze, staring at you in shock. “That’s better. Now please, calm down. He isn’t really here. You’re imagining him, that’s all. It’s all just in a dream. Just a bad dream.” She let you set her back down on the bed, her eyelids heavy as she held out a hand, expression beseeching.

“You’ll protect me from the nightmares, won’t you? I know you’ve been in my dreams before...you can...keep me...safe…” she finally dropped into sleep, hand falling back down on the bed, a tear trickling from under her closed eyelid. Strong hands were suddenly taking hold of you and you gasped as your knees were suddenly hitting a cold wood floor.

“The **fuck** was that back there, _huh_ !?” He demanded furiously, towering over you. “How did you even get in there? What did you do to my mother? Why are you wearing her _clothes_?!” You had never seen Subaru so angry, and yet you couldn’t feel afraid. Not with his eyes still being clouded with tears he refused to shed.

“I woke up at the bottom of the tower and somehow ended up cleaning up her room, then she asked me to wear this dress as a way to thank me. Then...well, she bit me and realised I have Cordelia’s heart. Things got a bit...bad after that, but I got her calmed down and into bed, then…” you trailed off, and he gave a sharp, bitter laugh.

“Then I arrived to _ruin_ it. **Fuck** ,” he pushed his hair back in agitation, pacing rapidly back and forth. “Fucking _typical_ , you waltz in acting all... _you_ and she’s suddenly manageable?! How do you do it?!” He grabbed you tightly by the shoulders, eyes inches from yours as he gazed into them searchingly. “I’m jealous of you in that sense...I hate how, no matter what happens, you pick yourself back up again. You’re just so persistent and unwavering, so…” he cut himself off with a harsh bark of laughter, shoving you back and resuming his pacing. “It’s fucking _annoying_ . How can a human do that but I can’t?! I can’t even manage to soothe my own fucking mother when she’s like that but you speak to her for a few _minutes_ and can get her back to some sort of stabilty―” he kicked a chair across the room suddenly, grabbing the table and tossing it in the same direction, shattering it against the wall. “WHAT DOES THAT SAY ABOUT ME?!”

“Subaru…”

“What does that say…” his voice was a broken whisper, eyes staring down at his hands blankly. “About me, her son who can’t do shit to help her despite years and years…” he stopped speaking abruptly as you wrapped your arms around him, his body feeling like solid granite. “...what are you doing?”

“Comforting you. It’s not your job to act as your mother’s keeper. It must have been so hard as a child...seeing that so often and being insulted and belittled...but you aren’t those things. I’ve never seen you as an abomination. Only as someone who had a very traumatic childhood, someone who was broken from such a young age that...that you never learned how to handle your own emotions. How could you possibly handle other people’s? How could I _ever_ hold it against you?” You murmured, stepping back and brushing the single tear from his cheek. “I’m here if you want to talk, Subaru. I know it hurts you, to see your mother like that―”

“ _Shut up_ ,” he snapped, grabbing you and driving his teeth into your neck, drinking so deeply that you fell against him, unconsciousness crashing into you almost immediately. He lifted you and carried you to his coffin, settling you inside before taking his place next to you, holding you close as he swallowed the lump at the back of his throat that those unexpectedly kind words had created. “You shouldn’t say things like that to me...you might give me the wrong idea.” He gazed down at your sleeping face, a slight warmth building in his chest. “I love...the way you never give up. I know I say I hate it but I can’t help but admire it. Not that I would ever admit it to your face…but I love a lot of things about you. Maybe even...mm...never mind.” he kissed your forehead softly then closed his eyes, pulling you nearer as he drifted off into sleep, unaware that you had heard every word.

***

“The _fuck_ is going on here?” You were awakened rather abruptly by Ayato’s angry voice, the bed beneath you rocking precariously before slamming back down to the floor...wait, no, not a bed but a _coffin_. You scrambled out of it right as Ayato sent another kick into it, flipping it right over with Subaru still inside. Thankfully the lid hadn’t been closed so you had escaped unscathed, but judging by the string of swear words coming from under the coffin it had still hurt quite a bit to get it capsized with him in it. He stood, tossing the coffin off him with one hand, the other clenched into a fist as he glared ferociously at Ayato.

“What the hell?! If Y/N had been in there she could have gotten really hurt.” Subaru yelled, and you frowned, thinking it was peculiar that he would immediately think of you. Ayato merely gave a sneer, sending you a scornful glance.

“She would have deserved it for betraying ore-sama, but luckily she’s a _much_ lighter sleeper than you.” He said, and Subaru’s snarl was all the warning you got before he was swinging the coffin lid at his brother, the heavy wood smashing into him full force, though to his credit Ayato stood his ground like a champ, taking the hit without so much as a sideways step. You ducked as a chunk of coffin lid flew at your head, thinking that it would be awfully ironic if you got your eye taken out by a stray bit of debris while Subaru was so angry about you almost getting hurt.

“You’re so annoying, claiming Y/N belongs to you and calling yourself ore-sama... _it pisses me off_!”

“Subaru! Come on, it’s fine, don’t let Ayato get under your skin!” You exclaimed, getting to your feet and carefully situating yourself between them. Subaru continued to seethe for a moment longer before he stepped back, eyes narrowed.

“Fine. But you’re gonna buy me another coffin since you wrecked this one, _ore-sama_.” The amount of mockery he managed to fit into Ayato’s self-appointed nickname was honestly quite impressive, and you held back your snicker as Ayato gave an irate sigh.

“ **Fine**. Come on, chichinashi. I need to talk to you.” With those words he grabbed your arm, dragging you from Subaru’s room without so much as a shred of explanation. He kept towing you along until you reached an unpleasantly familiar room, and you finally managed to yank yourself free.

“Why do you need to talk to me next to the pool?” You questioned sharply, and he shrugged, continuing to walk until he was right by the edge of the water.

“I just wanted to know something…” You gave an embarrassingly high pitched shriek of surprise as he suddenly grabbed you from behind, chucking you right into the deep end of the pool, the water just as freezing as you remembered. You dragged yourself to the surface, treading water as you gasped, though this time you had forced your mouth to stay shut when your head went under so you weren’t coughing and spluttering like last time. You glared over at Ayato, standing at the edge of the pool with a smirk on his face. You swam over to him, holding out an expectant hand.

“Help me out of the pool since you tossed me in?” You requested, and he shrugged before taking your hand, only to be dragged right in, his shocked expression making you laugh right at the wrong moment, water pouring down your throat. You gripped the side of the pool as you choked up the water, still giggling at Ayato’s expression.

“What the _hell_ , chichinashi! This is my uniform for school you...you…” he gave a frustrated exclamation before splashing a wall of water at you with all his strength, the wave actually reaching just above your head before it crashed down, leaving your hair plastered to your head. You responded by sending an armful of water right into his face, a grin of challenge on your face as he spluttered. “Oh, you wanna go, do you?” He questioned, a genuinely amused smile on his face as he swept a huge amount of water at you, though you ducked under the water at the last second to avoid it, glad that the dress wasn’t hindering your ability to swim too much. You resurfaced to his left and got him right in the face again, cackling as he attempted to get hold of you only to just miss, his smile becoming a grin.

“I can swim, if that’s what you wanted to know,” you pointed out, and he gave a scoff.

“Duh. Be prepared, chichinashi, because I _do not_ lose water fights.” You yelped as water surged up from your left, likely manipulated by his powers.

“Hey! That’s cheating!” You protested, having only just dove out of the way.

“All is fair in love and war, chichinashi, so get ready for utter defeat!” He declared, water swirling around him in a miniature whirlpool before it launched at you, the impact knocking you under the water. How was he even _doing_ that? It was so annoying that even in a water fight he was able to beat you with sneaky tactics...unless you could fight fire with fire? Or water with water, as it were. You allowed yourself to feel the water around you, noticing the subtle shifts and currents within the pool. Surely if you could learn to blast energy from yourself you could also channel it into other outlets...like the water. You resurfaced behind Ayato and swept your arm at him, consciously allowing the energy in your body to spread to the water, the power responding with a scary ease and sending a reasonably large wall of water over Ayato’s head, the red-headed vampire spinning in the water to face you with eyes narrowed in challenge. “Oh, so you want to play _rough_? I’m okay with that.”

The two of you continued your water fight with a relentless vigour, and while Ayato was certainly more skilled at controlling his powers, you were more crafty than he was, your sneak attacks faring better than his overpowering head on ones. He was so focused on you that he didn’t even notice you had collected the majority of the pool’s water into one half until his feet touched the floor, his eyes widening as he stared up at the huge mass of water, then at your grinning face. You shot him a wink before unleashing the water, using your remaining power to push yourself up to the top of the wave so the water smacked right into Ayato full force, the sheer volume dragging you both to the shallow end of the pool, leaving you both lying in the water, your laughter ringing through the room. Who knew spending time with Ayato could be so _fun_? You sat up, swiping your tears of laughter from your eyes as you glanced over at Ayato.

“Give in yet?”

“To you, chichinashi? Maybe just this once,” he ceded, his expression for once just...happy. No anger or malice, just a young man truly enjoying a game. “You’re staring.”

“Am I?” You questioned, and he was suddenly directly before you, taking your chin in his hand and pulling your face incredibly close to his.

“If I bit you now...would you protest?”

“Do I even bother anymore?” You asked, slightly breathless, though you suspected it wasn’t solely due to the water fight. He gave a small chuckle, licking his lips slightly.

“I suppose not,” he moved forward, but instead of his teeth in your neck it was his mouth on yours that you felt, your entire body feeling as if it had been heated up despite the cold water. You fell back under his weight, arms automatically rising to wrap around his neck, and before you knew it you were kissing him back. He seemed to be startled by this, so you continued, nipping teasingly at his lower lip and drawing blood. It was only when his blood was in your mouth that you realised what a monumental mistake that had been; you hadn’t actually drank blood from a vampire in a month, and even with the tablet from Reiji you couldn’t control your actions. He gave a shocked yelp as you sunk your teeth deep into his throat, the sensation of the blood gushing into your mouth making you feel so very powerful. Your entire body felt like it was sparking with energy, nerves crackling with potential as you drew more and more blood, satiation not seeming to be anywhere in sight. You were impatient with his struggling though; despite you pinning his arms down with all your strength he was still managing to slowly prise you off him. You scowled, not liking his resistance one bit. Why couldn’t he just lie back and feel _glad_ that he was able to provide you with sustenance. After all, wasn’t this exactly what he did to you? What right did he have to protest? He should just sit back like _good boy_ and let you take what you wanted―

“ _No_ ,” you threw yourself back with a choked gasp, blood dripping down your chin as you stared at Ayato’s mangled throat in horror. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...I don’t want...I don’t want to just take and take and take like all of you! I don’t...” tears were pouring down your face now, and you scrubbed at them angrily, standing and wading to the edge of the pool, climbing out and practically running for the exit, deaf to Ayato’s soft protest. You ran through the halls disoriented and confused, mind spinning as you tried to make sense of what had just happened. You had been pinning Ayato down, forcing blood from him and loving it as you did...why did you _enjoy_ that?! You clutched at your head, pain spiking in it as you attempted to align your thoughts with reality.

_I was biting him deeply on purpose...taking his blood from him against his will. He never offered, not like the Mukamis, not like Laito and Reiji and Kanato and Subaru...I just_ **_took_ ** _it and I didn’t even_ **_care_ ** _that he was trying to get free. All I cared about was the blood. My god what the hell am I becoming…? I can’t start thinking of them as just food sources, not if I want to keep my humanity, not if I want to remain sane...I_ **_must_ ** _be more cautious_.

You came to a halt, gasping for breath, noticing you were outside your bedroom door. _Thank god_ . You staggered in, heading straight for the bathroom and stripping down, finally able to shower all the blood from you thoroughly, though it was now more Ayato’s than it was yours. You spent much longer than necessary under that water, watching it run clear with a numb sense of detachment. How was it you could slip into such a callous and unfeeling state so easily? There was no slope, no gradual build up, it was just there immediately with no warning. Was that your true self, or just a side effect of the trauma you had experienced? Either way, you didn’t like it. Whilst you still believed that the vampires as a collective treated you incredibly unfairly that was no reason for you to fall to their level; it would hardly be justifiable after all the times you had found yourself resenting _them_ for the very same thing. You eventually stepped out of the shower, wrapping a large towel around yourself before heading out, the air in your room feeling particularly chilly. Then you realised the balcony doors were open, and suddenly you were cold for an entirely different reason.

“I know you’re out there,” you said, peering into the shadows of the balcony to try and see who exactly was invading your space this time.

“It wasn’t my intention to sneak in whilst you were showering so I thought I’d wait out here until you came out. Still, you did take quite a long time. It’s a good thing the cold doesn’t bother me.” Ruki stepped from the shadows and you ran over, tossing your arms around him and hugging him tightly, the normally stoic vampire seeming rather flustered by this uncharacteristic display of affection. Despite the way he had locked you up and mistreated you, you still felt a sense of friendship with all the Mukamis that you just didn’t have with the Sakamakis, even with Ruki. 

“It’s surprisingly nice to see you again,” you commented, and he gave an awkward laugh, hesitating for a moment before reluctantly returning the embrace, his entire body relaxing slightly.

“It’s good to see you as well. We really didn’t think we would ever see you again once Carla snatched you away...Azusa has been in a very poor state ever since. He will be relieved to know you’re back, even if it _is_ with the Sakamakis…”

“Oh...is he okay?” You questioned, stepping back as worry ignited in your chest. Azusa was certainly no stranger to self harm, and judging from Ruki’s expression he had been engaging with it with an alarming frequency.

“Not particularly. He...has a new scar now. I can’t imagine how he managed to create it so quickly so he must have been relentlessly carving it into his arm. He’s taken to speaking to it, as well.”

“Let me guess, the scar’s name is Y/N?” You said, knowing of his tendency to name his scars after people he believed were precious to him; there were three that he had shown you, named after his childhood bullies Justin, Melissa and Christina. The fact that he had made one for you didn’t bode very well at all. He nodded, frowning slightly.

“He’s refusing to leave his room now...I really hope you will agree to come back with me to see him.”

“Of course!” You exclaimed, heading for your wardrobe and pulling out a pair of comfortable looking black trousers and an oversized grey jumper that felt like how you imagined clouds to feel, so very soft and delightful. You snuck some underwear under your clothes then ran back to the bathroom, changing in record time. You stepped back out to find Ruki in the same place, his expression slightly closed off as he looked over at you.

“You had better ask their permission, first.” You were surprised by this suggestion; usually you would just be snatched away no questions asked.

“I...don’t know whether that’s the best idea, Ruki.” You muttered, squeezing the excess water from your hair. “They’ll likely say no. And...well, I just practically ripped Ayato’s throat out so I don’t think I’ll get anything but bother on his end.”

“You did _what_?” Ruki spluttered, appearing to be highly amused by this revelation, and you sighed, dropping down onto your bed and lying back, staring up at the canopy.

“I’m not proud of it. I feel like I’m losing my humanity.” You complained softly, and the mattress lowered as he took a seat beside you, a slight smile on his face.

“The fact that you seem to be so torn up about it suggests that you still have plenty of humanity left.” Ruki pointed out, raising an eyebrow at you. “I would think you wouldn’t care at all considering who it was.”

“Yeah, you would think that, wouldn’t you. I was just...a completely different person. I don’t know where it came from, just that it was intense. Did you...how did you act, when you first became a vampire?”

“Well, as you know, I hated humans before I was turned save a few special exceptions.” He laid down next to you, his arm brushing yours slightly as he turned his face to you. “I started my life as a vampire completely callous to the state of my food. If they survived, I didn’t care, and if they died...well, I preferred that regardless but there were always mistakes. Some humans are surprisingly tenacious. But you don’t hate humans, I know that much. And I don’t hate you...so I would very much try to avoid killing you mid-feed, but a hungry vampire is a desperate vampire. Were you hungry, Y/N?”

“...no.” You admitted, and a knowing smile flickered across his face. “And I’m not a vampire, either. I had the tablet, and I wasn’t hungry...until his blood was in my mouth. Then I was suddenly ravenous. He was trying to get me off him, as well, and I started having these _thoughts_...that’s when I really snapped out of it. I really don’t want to be like them, seeing others as just food. You’re probably not the best person to ask, but did you being a human in the past have an impact on your perspective?”

“No, but I’m sure my brothers were hesitant at first. They all once had people they really cared for, or people who lavished them with attention, or...just people who hurt them. But after my father committed suicide and my mother ran off, I lost all respect for the lives of humans, hating them as they abused and looked down on me. Once I was a vampire I didn’t see the point of giving them the consideration I never received.”

“I see…that makes some sense. I’m just...afraid. What if I become someone else? A barren creature that only desires blood, misery and pain.”

“From what I have observed, you would never give in to that side of you, even if just to spite it.” You snickered at his words, thinking that you practically ran on spite at this point. Trying to stay alive to spite your desire to die, doing everything you could to derail Karlheinz’ plans to spite him, staying sane to spite Carla. It was funny, really. Perhaps you could be spiteful just _one_ more time.

“You’re right, Ruki. Thank you. I thought you didn’t see me as a person, though.”

“I don’t. You’re still very much livestock...but sometimes it makes sense to keep livestock around regardless, does it not?”

“Like a pet, then? I suppose it’s a step up.” You scoffed, noting the hesitation before his words. Perhaps he wasn’t as indifferent to you as he claimed.

“Don’t read into anything.” You gasped as he pulled you to him, ending up hovering over you with his face inches from yours, eyes narrowed as they gazed into yours. “You may be special to us, but this does not mean you are free of your status as prey.” With those words he sunk his teeth into your shoulder, an involuntary moan rising in his throat as your blood hit his tongue. “Always such a spectacular flavour...it’s so addictive.” You flinched as his teeth skimmed over Shu’s bite, still there despite the healing potion, and he gave a dissatisfied sigh. “This looks like Shu’s bite...but surely it would be healed by now?”

“You know what Shu’s bite looks like?” You questioned with a raised eyebrow, and he shrugged.

“Our eyes see better than yours; each bite is distinct, either by scent or appearance, and I’ve seen Shu’s before. Now stop evading the question and answer.”

“It’s because he’s...well, for one he was channelling Karlheinz’ power at the time. And he also accepted his bloodright as the successor to the vampire king.”

“ _Bloodright_ ,” he spat scornfully, lip curling into a snarl as he stood up, holding a hand out for you. “We have wasted enough time.” You allowed him to pull you to your feet, but as soon as you were in the hallway he fell back, allowing you to lead him along the confusing route to the dining room, where you assumed they would be congregating considering it was almost seven. Sure enough, when you poked your head into the room all of them were in there except Reiji, their eyes going to you immediately.

“Hi everyone,” you started awkwardly, and all of their expressions shifted toward the negative end of the spectrum as they realised you weren’t alone.

“What is **he** doing here?” Ayato demanded, and you noticed his shirt was buttoned up the full way for the first time since you had met him, though you could still see a slight hint of the wound you had inflicted upon him.

“Not only do you bring home that _thing_ , but now **he’s** here too? Would you like to invite the humans from school over, too?” Kanato snapped, and you frowned.

“Kanato, I still don’t know what your problem is with Kiyomi but there’s no need to be so...angry about it.” You pointed out, turning to look at Shu. “I need to go to the Mukami mansion, Shu. Can I?” He paused for a moment before giving an irate laugh, getting to his feet.

“So that’s why he told me nobody needed to stay behind.” He mused, shaking his head. “That man is scarily good at predicting things.”

“Or he can see into the future,” you offered, and he paused thoughtfully before shrugging.

“Who knows.”

“You can’t _seriously_ be allowing bitch-chan to go back there.” Laito protested, and Shu nodded firmly.

“It’s what father wants, unfortunately. It isn’t like we’ll never see her again, and besides...we know where they live. If Karlheinz is allowing it then he must have set up the same protections there as the ones here. Still, I _will_ go with you to the mansion to make sure you get there safely. You attract all sorts of trouble,” Shu took your arm on the way past, shooting a silent glance toward Ruki before heading out. Soon enough you were in front of the Mukami household, most of the windows dark and a distinct chill in the air that had nothing to do with the weather. Ruki set off ahead of you, but you turned back to look at Shu for a moment, his expression inscrutable.

“Thank you, Shu. You didn’t have to come, you know. If Karlheinz was expecting me to be taken by Ruki then I would have been fine on the way over. As much as I despise that man, I have to admit he’s rather adept at getting his own way. It’s annoying, really, but he’s slightly reliable in that way. I’ll see you again soon, Shu. Goodbye.” You said softly, not waiting for his response before heading into the building. When you looked back for a second time he was gone, as if he had never been there in the first place.

“M neko-chan!” You were almost knocked over by the force of Kou’s hug, the blond vampire burying his face into your shoulder as he practically collapsed against you. “We’ve all missed you so much!” His voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. “Even Ruki-kun has been worried about you, believe it or not.”

“Stop wasting time Kou.” Ruki snapped, appearing next to the two of you and snatching your arm, dragging you for the stairs. “You can reunite properly later.” The walk to Azusa’s room was done in silence, and as soon as you reached his door Ruki vanished, leaving you to your own devices. You hesitated for a moment before cautiously pushing the door open and stepping in, the complete darkness of the room throwing you slightly before your eyes adjusted, the process sped up by the blood you had consumed. It was practically like you were in a daylit area, though perhaps that wasn’t for the best, since you could clearly see the pools of blood on the floor, both fresh and dried.

“...Azusa?” He was sitting on the bed with his back to you, but as soon as you spoke his name he was on his feet, slowly turning to you with the most horrifyingly blank expression on his face. He moved forward, his slight steps turning into strides the closer he got, until he was slamming into you and hugging you so tightly you couldn’t breathe for a second.

“I thought...I would never see you again.” He whispered, and your arms rose to return his embrace, patting his head soothingly.

“It’s okay, Azusa. I’m back now. In one piece, even.” You reassured, and he nodded slightly, stepping back and taking your hand, pulling you toward his bed. “...what have you been doing since I was taken?”

“Talking to my friends...and making new marks...to remind me of you.” He said, and you sighed.

“How bad are th―”

“I want you to hurt me,” he blurted, guiding you to sit next to him on the bed, and you gave a choked exclamation of surprise, attempting to back away only to be dragged back. “Please...please, I need...to know you’re...really here with me.”

“Azusa, of course I’m here! You don’t need me to hurt you to know that, _surely_!”

“I do!” He insisted, desperation clear in his eyes as he squeezed your hands tightly. “I do...because if I’m not...feeling pain from you...are you even real?” You frowned, noticing his eyes were clouded and unseeing, breaths coming in quick and sharp. How to get through to him without hurting him? He certainly wouldn’t listen to words… “Come on! I know...you’re not as...adverse to it as you claim. Do it...for me. To show me...just how much you care.” You shuddered slightly, hands relaxing in his.

“Very well, but close your eyes...please.” He did so eagerly, releasing you from his hold as his head tilted back slightly, anticipating your teeth in his neck. _Yeah, no way am I doing that_. Instead you leaned forward and pressed your lips gently against his, keeping the force to a minimum, his eyes flying open in shocked response. You moved away after a second, smiling at his soft protest. “Does that prove to you that I’m real?”

“Y-yes...please...can you do that...again?”

“It isn’t any sort of pain. Are you sure it’s what you wa―” you gave a startled laugh when he grabbed you impatiently, pulling you to him and kissing you deeply, arms wrapping around you and keeping you close. This continued for a while, leaving you breathless and dizzy; never had you realised _quite_ how good he was at this, though you were sure he would prolong the kisses so that they were almost too suffocating just to push the boundaries. His mouth trailed down to your throat, hesitating at your pulse.

“Can I…?” you were so lost in the moment that you didn’t even comprehend that he was _actually_ asking permission until a good three seconds after. You hesitated for just a moment longer before nodding, his teeth in your neck not hurting nearly as much as usual, though he did go on to bite you in several more places, each more intimate than the last. Eventually he had taken his fill and he collapsed beside you on the bed, snuggling close to you and making sure your face was in his line of sight. “I really...missed you. Being without you was...much harder than I...thought it would be.”

“I missed you too, Azusa. Please let yourself heal somewhat...Ruki and the others have been really worried about you.”

“I’ll try...now that you’re here...it doesn’t hurt so bad.” He murmured, eyes sliding shut as he dropped into a peaceful slumber, possibly his first in a while judging by the dark circles under his eyes. You smiled slightly, kissing his forehead gently before settling beside him.

“Sweet dreams, Azusa.”

***

Kanato had watched your exchange with Azusa with an increasing frustration, the breaking point being when _you_ kissed _him_ . The absolute _nerve_ ! To be kissing someone else when you wouldn’t even offer them freely to him? It was an utter travesty! Was it not _you_ who claimed to have no favourites?! If that were the case, why did you seem so much closer to Azusa than to him? He glanced down at Teddy in his arms, scowling.

“This can’t be right, can it, Teddy? Both Azusa _and_ that kitsune...Y/N really is testing my limits.” He whispered, holding the bear close. “I think one of them has to die...right, Y/N?” He turned away from the window, dropping down to the ground and walking away, his mind bubbling and boiling with all the thoughts on how to make you pay...


End file.
